Mass Effect: at Dawn Again
by Emily Jane Shepard
Summary: La guerra è finita! Shepard è sepolta viva, viene recuperata in uno strano stato di incoscienza. Dovrà intraprendere un lungo viaggio, ripercorrendo i suoi ultimi quattro anni attraverso i ricordi di Liara, a volte meravigliosi altre volte terribili. Il suo amore, il loro legame invincibile, sarà l'unica cosa capace di tenerla aggrappata a quella promessa ... "Io, ritorno sempre"!
1. Antefatto

Non possiedo alcuna loyalty su Mass Effect o qualunque dei suoi personaggi!

Essi appartengono a Bioware.

Lo so, lo so ... Quel flebile respiro, intuito tra le macerie, non può certo bastare! Per me... non poteva! Ero, così furiosa per ... come è finita! Talmente delusa ... La verità è che io ... non potevo lasciarla andare! Allora, ho "imbracciato" la mia tastiera, e ho creato il mio personale lieto fine ... per il mio personalissimo Mass Effect ... Ne è venuto fuori un lungo racconto, che ripercorre la trilogia, attraverso i ricordi di ... Liara. _"Shepard è un ideale ... uno dei più grandi esempi della nostra specie, un simbolo per tutta l'umanità"_ ... Per questo, esiste un comandante Shepard, per ognuno di noi ... La mia è donna, altamente paragon, forte e sicura, un soldato invincibile sul campo di battaglia ... ma con una grande anima ... dolce, sensibile e profonda ... E con un grande Amore anche, che la trascina, e la guida, mostrandole sempre, anche nei momenti più terribili, la strada di casa. Alcune Romance del gioco, sono molto belle e regalano emozioni in quantità ma ... A mio parere, non esiste nessuna storia d'Amore più completa, intensa, dolce e profonda che ... tra FemShep  & Liara. Si tratta di un Amore Super Speciale, un legame invincibile, capace di resistere a qualsiasi cosa ... in grado di sconfiggere anche la morte! ... Esattamente così, come dovrebbe essere …

 _Mass Effect Trilogy non è un gioco e nemmeno una sciocchezza, è una esperienza!_

 _Naturalmente, potrebbe essere diversa per ciascuno di noi ..._

 _Questa, è semplicemente la mia._

 _Bene, l'antefatto che segue è necessario,_

 _per ricordare chi siamo e dove siamo stati..._

 _Provando a trovare di nuovo, tutte le nostre emozioni._

 _A riconoscere, la quantità illimitata di sentimenti, rimasti impigliati dentro di noi..._

 _Per realizzare che forse, questa storia deve continuare..._

 _MASS EFFECT: at dawn again_

ANTEFATTO

... TUTTO HA INIZIO... DOVE TUTTO HA AVUTO FINE...

ANNO 2186... PIANETA TERRA... LONDRA...

RESTI DEL CONDOTTO... ULTIMA BATTAGLIA...

I Razziatori sono sconfitti, la Galassia ha vinto la sua guerra più terribile... Dopo milioni di anni e migliaia di Cicli, gli organici hanno trovato la forza, il modo e la coesione per fermare lo sterminio più abominevole mai perpetratosi dai tempi della Creazione ... Finalmente la mietitura è finita! Nessuna forma di vita organica dovrà più conoscere l'immane sofferenza dell'annientamento!

Il prezzo della vittoria è stato altissimo... Nulla sarà più come prima, le perdite sono state immani, il dolore patito così feroce che mai, nemmeno nel più remoto futuro, potrà essere dimenticato o... domato. Non esiste nell'intera Galassia essere vivente, che non abbia perso qualcuno e quasi tutto è andato perduto. Interi Pianeti sono stati annientati in pochi, terribili istanti, le tecnologie più avanzate distrutte o gravemente danneggiate, interi Sistemi isolati. Eppure, per ogni turian, salarian o krogan, per ogni asari o umano o quarian, che hanno dato la vita in questa guerra devastante, ci sono un turian, un salarian e un krogan, una asari, un umano e un quarian, che hanno combattuto e vinto insieme e che insieme guarderanno l'Alba di un nuovo giorno con occhi colmi di speranza. Una rinnovata forza interiore, data dalla coesione e dalla solidarietà, che questa minaccia globale ha saputo infondere in ognuno di loro. Una nuova consapevolezza di Pace e di Armonia, la preziosa Fratellanza, derivata dalla nascita di un Universale Fronte Comune, un inedito legame, indissolubile e imprescindibile d'ora in poi e per tutte le generazioni future.

\- Vittoria... o morte! - La guerra è stata vinta, perché ognuno ha fatto quello che doveva, quando era importante farlo... Se siamo arrivati così lontano, però è soprattutto grazie all'eroismo, alla determinazione, al coraggio, all'incrollabile volontà e spirito di sacrificio di una Donna... Un Soldato... il primo Spettro umano... Molti la ricordano come la più grande Eroina della Galassia, il miglior esempio di devozione, lealtà e amore per la Pace, che l'Universo abbia mai conosciuto. Colei, che più di chiunque altro, incarna il _"Fattore Umano"_ : quella cosa unica e preziosa, in grado di scrivere una storia diversa, per il Destino della nostra Galassia, capace con le sue straordinarie potenzialità, di portarci All'alba ... di Nuovo. Il suo nome è Emily Jane Shepard... "Emily" soltanto per una persona al mondo... Emy, nei loro momenti più segreti. Solo "Shepard" per gli amici... per tutti gli altri il "Comandante Shepard"! Colei che ha determinato l'esito della battaglia finale contro i razziatori!

" _La decisione migliore non e' quasi mai la più facile"_ e questo il comandante Shepard lo sa bene, perché spesso ha dovuto sopportare il peso di scelte molto dolorose, nel corso delle sue battaglie. C'è un momento, nella vita di ogni soldato in cui... non esiste altro modo e... a Lei, è capitato spesso! Ha sacrificato molto... preso decisioni tremendamente dolorose, per conquistarsi la Pace, per strappare al Destino, un Futuro per se e ... per tutti quanti Noi! Dentro di Lei porta il segno di molte cicatrici, che non potranno mai essere cancellate... - _"Si possono sopportare soltanto un certo numero di battaglie... un certo numero di morti... prima che"_...- Essere preparata a prendere decisioni difficili è il suo lavoro ma, non si è mai abbastanza pronti quando, sulle proprie spalle grava l'enorme responsabilità di dover fare la scelta più tremenda, che mai essere vivente sia stato costretto ad affrontare prima... Quella che riguarda il Futuro dell'intera Galassia!

CONTROLLO: poter controllare i razziatori senza distruggerli! Essere in grado di dominarli e usarli quindi a nostro vantaggio: potendo ordinare loro di eseguire qualsiasi nostro comando... Sembrerebbe allettante ma ... Il controllo, è sempre stato il loro subdolo modo di costringere organici e sintetici a fare qualunque cosa ci imponessero, attraverso l'indottrinamento, a causa del quale, la Galassia è stata sull'orlo di perdere la guerra. Il controllo, era proprio ciò, che si illudeva di ottenere anche l'Uomo Misterioso, il quale sognava di disporre dei razziatori come di un'invincibile armata, da rivolgere contro chiunque non gli andasse a genio. Senza rendersi conto, che lui stesso era stato indottrinato e trasformato in una patetica marionetta, nelle loro mani. Il controllo dunque, suona come arrendersi all'inganno, sognando di aver vinto e accorgendosi troppo tardi, di avere perduto tutto! Non esiste alcuna garanzia, che i razziatori non conoscano un modo di eludere il nostro controllo, per annientarci tutti, ponendo fine al ciclo, come hanno sempre voluto.

SINTESI: portare l'ordine nel caos! Raggiungere l'evoluzione definitiva, decretando l'estinzione di tutte le specie organiche e sintetiche, così come le conosciamo oggi. Un nuovo DNA, per dare origine a nuove Specie, nelle quali convivano, caratteristiche organiche e sintetiche in equilibrio perfetto. Nuovi esseri, in grado di comprendere appieno l'essenza di entrambe e farla coabitare in armonia dentro ognuno di loro, scongiurando il pericolo, che in futuro si possa ancora rischiare di annientarsi a vicenda. Potrebbe sembrare ideale ma... Dove sarebbe il libero arbitrio, nell'imporre a un'intera Galassia di trasformarsi in nuove Specie, combinate insieme artificialmente, non dall'evoluzione naturale bensì, da una sorta di energia galattica, che da innumerevoli, cicli i razziatori stanno cercando di riprodurre, con abominevole dedizione, impiantando parti sintetiche in creature organiche, che non possono ribellarsi?! Come non pensare alla trasformazione dei Prothean nei mostruosi Collettori o all'enorme Nave dei Collettori, distrutta dal comandante Shepard, colma di decine di migliaia di coloni umani, catturati e mantenuti in stasi, in bossoli di conservazione e periodicamente trasformati in un liquido grigio, da combinare in un gigantesco e ripugnante razziatore umano? Oppure... oppure il libero arbitrio...

DISTRUZIONE: i razziatori sono gelide macchine, indifferenti e prive di coscienza, che non conoscono i sentimenti! La Cittadella è diventata un enorme cimitero, ricolmo di cadaveri di esseri umani e turian e salarian e krogan e asari. Corpi fatti a pezzi e maneggiati continuamente dai custodi, che si aggirano incuranti per i corridoi, verniciati col sangue di milioni di innocenti, ai quali la vita è stata estirpata solamente perché, delle fredde macchine senzienti, hanno deciso, che per preservare gli organici dall'autodistruzione, ogni 50.000 anni, hanno il diritto di estinguere tutte le forme di vita tecnologicamente evolute della Galassia, attraverso la mietitura. Per questo motivo, da milioni di anni, giocano a fare Dio, senza averne il cuore! Maledetti, maledetti, maledetti Razziatori!... Hanno strappato miliardi di padri e madri e bambini, al calore delle loro case, alla protezione dei loro affetti più cari... Hanno infranto sogni, sentimenti, ideali senza provare il benché minimo rimorso o vergogna o pentimento.

Il libero arbitrio e i sentimenti, il cuore, l'anima sono tutto ciò che ci rende _"umani"_ , che ci eleva al ruolo di esseri superiori. Ce li siamo guadagnati, nel corso di migliaia di anni, ci siamo evoluti per questo, per avere una possibilità di scelta. È vero, nella Galassia c'è il bene e c'è il male, ma ognuno di noi può scegliere da che parte vuole stare, grazie al libero arbitrio e nessuno ha il diritto di strapparcelo via. Se il destino delle forme di vita organiche prevedesse l'estinzione a causa delle guerre, allora estinzione sarà! Ma, dobbiamo poter scegliere anche di evitarla, di migliorarci, di crescere. Il nostro Destino, deve dipendere solamente da Noi e nessun altro può rivendicare il diritto di decidere al posto nostro se... dobbiamo vivere oppure morire!

… Il comandante Shepard si regge in piedi a fatica, - _"Sono a pezzi... ma posso muovermi!"_ -

la corazza N7 strappata come carta straccia, lascia intravvedere diverse parti del corpo. Le braccia sono ricoperte di sangue... ha ferite ed escoriazioni ovunque. Il suo bel viso è graffiato, la guancia destra gonfia, rivoli di sangue escono dal naso mentre un dolore lancinante, le attraversa il fianco sinistro, pugnalandola ad ogni respiro. L'Araldo l'ha quasi uccisa con il suo raggio mortale, mentre cercava di raggiungere il Condotto... Pochi centimetri più a destra e... non ci sarebbe più nulla da decidere. Ma... a volte, si ha una botta di fortuna e quello che sembrava perduto, viene ritrovato! Già una volta, la morte aveva provato a fermarla...

Controllo... Sintesi... Distruzione... le tre opzioni sono lì, di fronte a lei, le basterà distruggere soltanto uno degli enormi contenitori di energia oppure, gettarsi nel raggio di luce, poi il Crucibolo farà il resto... Oramai non c'è più tempo... non serve, la decisione è presa!

Il comandante Shepard, si dirige a fatica verso il contenitore rosso: _distruzione... distruzione... distruzione..._ Prende la mira e i suoi ultimi pensieri vanno a Liara... La connessione mentale non si è mai interrotta, la sente nella sua mente, attraversare tutta la sua coscienza è... una parte di lei!

L: non provare ad abbandonarmi!

S: qualunque cosa accada, tu sei tutto per me, Liara... e lo sarai sempre!

L: Emily... io... io ti amerò per sempre, per l'Eternità!

S: oh, anch'io Tesoro mio... mia dolcissima bambina blu!... Lo sai, che non potrei abbandonarti... che non voglio farlo... " _Te lo giuro, mai più"_! Te la ricordi quella notte?!

L: Ogni meraviglioso istante! Ah Emily, non lasciarmi... ti prego, io... non potrei sopportarlo di nuovo! Io non lo voglio un Futuro... senza di te! Per favore... oh per favore, Dolce Tesoro, torna a Casa!

S: ehi, la mia Bambina... Io ritorno sempre!

Shepard inizia a sparare, dapprima un colpo un po' incerto, poi un altro e un altro ancora. All'improvviso non sente più nessun dolore, allora si dirige sicura verso il contenitore rosso, sparando all'impazzata. L'involucro inizia a cedere, prima in modo lieve, poi sempre di più fino a quando, un'enorme esplosione avvolge ogni cosa e... Il comandante Shepard, viene sbalzata lontano...

Adesso, il Crucibolo finalmente funzionerà!

… Liara è in piedi, appoggiata al letto, nell'infermeria della Normandy, gli occhi colorati di quell'enigmatico buio eterno... È immobile, il corpo avvolto da un impalpabile alone blu. La sua concentrazione è massima, nessun movimento, nemmeno il più lieve respiro traspare. Mantenere una fusione mentale a distanza, senza nessun contatto fisico con il partner, è una cosa assai rara, anche per gli standard asari. Tra Liara e Shepard però, il legame è davvero molto speciale. Le loro coscienze sono in grado di fondersi e di compenetrarsi, anche quando sono lontane... Due diventano Uno e... Liara sa perfettamente cosa sta capitando a Shepard... Riesce a condividere ogni pensiero e ogni sensazione, ogni sentimento e ogni emozione... ogni dolore! Cerca con tutta se stessa di trasmetterle coraggio e forza, sicurezza e fiducia, determinazione e... Amore. Tutto l'amore di cui è capace, che adesso, le sta facendo esplodere il cuore! Shepard lo sa che non è da sola... Nessuno può farcela, da solo!

Improvvisamente, la connessione si spezza. I bellissimi occhi di Liara, ritornano di quel limpido azzurro e si riempiono di lacrime... - "Shepard?... per la Dea, Emily?!... Non ti sento più!" -

Un dolore insopportabile la avvolge, attraversandole il cuore come una lama incandescente. Le lacrime arrivano, con l'impeto di una cascata e mentre il suo pianto si fa sempre più disperato, Garrus entra nella stanza, la sua voce è molto affannata...

G: Liara, presto, devi venire sul Ponte... le comunicazioni sono saltate... Ida non risponde più! Bisogna tracciare una rotta manuale... Traynor e Joker hanno bisogno di te... I portali sono off-line, non possono farcela da soli... Presto o salteremo tutti in aria!

Ma Liara è sconvolta, dilaniata da un'angoscia tremenda, agghiacciante, che le strappa l'anima in migliaia di agonizzanti brandelli, che la fanno temere d'impazzire...

L: non la sento più Garrus... io... io...

G: ti prego Liara... così mi spezzi il cuore, ma... potresti sbagliarti, maledizione! Shepard è un osso duro e tu lo sai meglio di chiunque altro! Se c'è qualcuno in tutta la dannata Galassia, che può tornare indietro dall'inferno... quella è Lei! Ti prego... Liara, non c'è più tempo!

L: forse hai ragione Garrus e... ho bisogno di provare a crederti... Shepard si aspetta una mia reazione, il mio aiuto... perché... non può essere finita... oh no, non deve! Oh Dea, ti prego... non portarmela via!

Liara scava dentro a se stessa, con grande coraggio, fa appello a tutta la sua forza, a ogni briciola di determinazione. Prova a pensare a cosa farebbe Shepard... Lei di sicuro, non si arrenderebbe mai! Per questo, si aggrappa a Garrus e lo stringe più forte...

L: andiamo... presto... devo raggiungere la mia cabina e attivare Glifo... Il suo potere di calcolo non è nemmeno paragonabile a quello di Ida ma... è tutto ciò che abbiamo... forse basterà! -

Proprio mentre livelli non quantificabili di distruzione stanno per raggiungere la Normandy, la rotta è tracciata e la velocità iper-luce porta l'equipaggio lontano... al sicuro.

… Sul ponte 3 della Nave, appena fuori dall'ascensore, c'è un Memoriale... Contiene i nomi dei membri dell'Equipaggio, che hanno dato la vita combattendo eroicamente contro i razziatori. L'elenco diventa ogni giorno più lungo: Ashley Williams, Mordin Solus, Legion, Thane Krios, Ida, l'ammiraglio David Anderson... Alcuni membri del vecchio Equipaggio...

La Squadra di Shepard è tutta lì, sul Ponte Equipaggio, in raccoglimento, a fissare quei nomi... Gli occhi del tenente timoniere Jeff Monroe, non sanno rialzarsi da quel pavimento... La sua vita non potrà più essere la stessa, adesso che Ida non c'è più... perché il suo cuore è scivolato via con Lei... proprio quando finalmente aveva imparato l'amore. Durante la battaglia, all'improvviso, Ida si è come addormentata di un sonno infinito. Il silenzio se l'è portata via per sempre e con Lei, se ne è andata in un istante, anche tutta la sua gioia di vivere. Garrus e Tali sono vicini, si tengono per mano, gli sguardi tristi, il cuore pesante. Il tenente James Vega sta un po' in disparte, è un ottimo soldato, un tipo tosto, il miglior assortimento di muscoli, di tutta l'Alleanza ma... mentre pensa a "Lola" e al vuoto che ha lasciato in ognuno di loro, deve lottare con tutte le sue forze, per ricacciare indietro quelle... dannate lacrime.

Liara si avvicina al Memoriale, lentamente, con passo incerto, tiene in mano qualcosa, è una targa con un nome inciso sopra: "Comandante Shepard". Il suo bel viso è oscurato da una tristezza inestinguibile, che non potrà mai più essere curata o... guarita. Le dita corrono, lungo quel nome, accarezzandolo con dolcezza infinita poi, proprio un istante prima di fissare la targa sotto quella dell'ammiraglio Anderson, la sua mente è scossa da un fremito. É qualcosa di molto flebile, appena percettibile ma, potrebbe riconoscerlo tra un milione di altri fremiti... - _"Liara... Liara... aiutami..."_ \- Le sue mani si fermano di colpo, un sorriso le rischiara quel velo, il cuore le rimbalza forte dentro al petto, come se volesse scoppiare. La tristezza sembra svanita, dissolta in un nuovo e luminoso sorriso... Lei è viva! Adesso lo sa... Shepard è viva!

… Stabilire una comunicazione con l'ammiraglio Hackett non è stato certamente facile ma, Liara può ancora disporre delle sue risorse di Ombra e finalmente Hackett risponde...

L: ammiraglio Hackett, sono Liara T'Soni chiamo dalla Normandy mi riceve?

H: Liara, che sollievo sentirti! State tutti bene?

L: Non tutti... l'ammiraglio Anderson è morto! É stato ucciso dall'Uomo Misterioso e... abbiamo perso Ida!

H: so di Anderson... abbiamo appena recuperato il corpo... è stato tremendo! Quel maledetto bastardo dell'Uomo Misterioso... che possa bruciare all'inferno per l'eternità!

L: Ammiraglio... ci sono notizie... di Shepard?!

H: no, mi dispiace, ancora niente! Senti Liara... sono passati due giorni... Il campo di battaglia del Condotto è un cumulo di macerie... non abbiamo trovato superstiti...

L: Shepard è viva Ammiraglio! Io l'ho sentita nitidamente nella mia mente, meno di mezzora fa capisce?! Mi ha chiesto aiuto! Potrebbe essere svenuta o peggio ferita gravemente o... o in coma ma, per la Dea... è viva! Lei deve continuare a cercarla, non può darsi per vinto Ammiraglio. Shepard ci ha salvati tutti dai Razziatori e dall'estinzione... Lei non può abbandonarla... Noi, non possiamo! Non stavolta... abbiamo tutti un grosso debito con Lei, glielo dobbiamo!

H: non preoccuparti Liara, noi non la abbandoneremo... Manderò altri uomini sul posto, perlustreremo il terreno, centimetro per centimetro e... stavolta, non smetteremo di cercare, finché non l'avremo trovata!

L: Grazie Ammiraglio, le sono molto grata! Noi stiamo rientrando sulla Terra ma, la Normandy è stata danneggiata, abbiamo delle riparazioni da fare, ci vorranno almeno 2 settimane, per raggiungere Londra. Appena avrà notizie, la prego, mi contatti subito su questa frequenza. Spero di risentirla presto!

H: anch'io Liara a presto, Hackett chiudo!

… E' notte a Londra e Hackett aveva ragione, il campo di battaglia è ridotto a un cumulo di macerie... I palazzi, le case, i veicoli, le strade, sono tutti scomparsi, fatti a pezzi non più grandi di 20 o 30 centimetri. Montagne di macerie fumanti, polvere, odore di morte e silenzio. Un silenzio assordante, spezzato di tanto in tanto dal rimestare dei soldati, che scavano tra le pietre, in cerca di qualche sopravvissuto, tra migliaia di cadaveri, per la maggior parte fatti a pezzi. Fa freddo, é una notte buia e nebbiosa, umida e triste. Johnson e Colby si aggirano nel luogo del Condotto, aguzzando la vista e scrutando il terreno palmo a palmo. Ad un tratto Johnson nota un luccichio, riflesso dalla luna...

J: Colby, ho visto qualcosa luccicare laggiù! Presto dammi la torcia.

C: ok tieni! Io chiamo l'unita' cinofila!

Il muso di Cody, fruga accuratamente ogni centimetro, fiutando febbrilmente. La coda, sbatte e ribatte con eccitazione sulla gamba del suo conduttore, le orecchie mulinano ora a destra, ora a sinistra, in cerca di qualsiasi flebile suono... E' un pastore tedesco e la sua vita ha un senso, solo quando può trarre in salvo persone sepolte vive dalle macerie. Ad un tratto, il suo corpo diventa rigido, come un pezzo di legno, immobile, con il naso incollato a qualcosa... - _"bravo Cody, bravo! Vediamo cos'hai trovato?"_ \- Proprio sotto al naso del cane, spuntano due medagliette identificative... sono piastrine N7.

Johnson e Colby iniziano a scavare in preda all'eccitazione... Un pezzo di corazza strappata affiora, poi un braccio, poi una mano poi... capelli biondi, del colore del miele... - _"Cristo santo, è una donna! A stento ma, respira!... Che mi venga un colpo, è il comandante Shepard!"_ -

… È ancora notte quando il comunicatore nella cabina di Liara inizia a suonare all'impazzata. Con un tuffo al cuore scende dal letto, ancora assonnata e si precipita a stabilire il collegamento. La sua voce sta già tremando, completamente fuori controllo...

L: pronto... sono la dr. T'Soni chi parla?

H: Liara, sono Hackett... ci sono notizie che non potevano aspettare... l'abbiamo trovata! Avevi ragione... grazie al cielo, avevi ragione... Shepard è viva!

Liara si sente svenire, le gambe sembrano d'acqua, mentre si afflosciano sulla sedia. Il cuore non vuole saperne di restarele nel petto e sbatte e ribatte come un tamburo impazzito. Scintillanti lacrime, rimangono in bilico tra le palpebre socchiuse, poi lentamente si fanno strada, disegnando i delicati contorni delle sue guance... ma questa volta, sono lacrime di gioia!

H: Liara, mi senti, sei ancora lì?!

L: la sento Ammiraglio, mi scusi, stavo solo ricominciando a vivere! Mi dica la prego... come sta Shepard? Dov'è adesso?

H: in questo momento si trova a Londra in una Base segreta N7, dotata delle migliori strutture sanitarie che ci sono rimaste a disposizione. L'Equipe medica è di alto livello, l'hanno già stabilizzata, ma è rimasta 4 giorni sotto le macerie, non posso nasconderti, che le sue condizioni sono serie. Non ha ancora ripreso conoscenza, ma è stabile... Ha un cuore molto forte, siamo tutti ottimisti del fatto, che si riprenderà!

L: Per la Dea!

H: avremo bisogno di ogni risorsa possibile per Shepard. La dottoressa Chakwas, conosce alla perfezione tutti i suoi impianti... ci sarebbe di grande aiuto...

L: stiamo facendo il più in fretta possibile per raggiungervi, nel frattempo, posso provare a contattare Miranda Lawson, lei gestiva il progetto Lazarus e magari potrebbe essere d'aiuto. Mi tenga informata di qualsiasi variazione Ammiraglio, la prego e... grazie di cuore, per tutto!

H: Eccellente! Non preoccuparti Liara, andrà tutto bene, vedrai. Hackett chiudo.

… Liara ricorda molto bene l'ultima volta che lei e Shepard hanno incontrato Miranda. Si trovavano su Horizon e il progetto Sanctuary, si era rivelato una trappola mortale di cerberus, per gli ignari profughi che sfollavano in cerca di aiuto da ogni dove. Come se non bastasse, il padre pazzo di Miranda aveva rapito sua sorella Oriana e tutte le tracce l'avevano condotta su Horizon, dove, naturalmente, non potevano mancare forze di terra dei razziatori e Kai-Leng, lo spietato assassino cyber-potenziato dell'Uomo Misterioso. Se non fosse stato per Shepard quel giorno, Miranda sarebbe morta, uccisa dal suo stesso padre, ma per fortuna, le cose andarono diversamente e Miranda riuscì a salvare sua sorella e a mettere la parola fine ai lunghi anni di angherie e di tormenti, che suo padre perpetrava nei loro confronti, sin da bambine. Miranda Lawson è stata Ufficiale di Cerberus, un tempo credeva nell'Uomo Misterioso e nei suoi ideali di salvaguardia dell'umanità. Ma i mezzi che Cerberus era disposto a utilizzare per raggiungere i suoi scopi, erano diventati un abominio inaccettabile per qualsiasi essere _"umano"._ Tutto lasciava supporre, che l'Uomo Misterioso fosse impazzito, oppure più probabilmente indottrinato. Così, quando, dopo aver sconfitto i Collettori, Shepard se ne andò, Miranda seguì il suo esempio, attirandosi le ire di Cerberus che la voleva morta. E pensare, che all'inizio non era stato facile per lei accettare il comando di Shepard... Non si fidava, non la conosceva, non sapeva proprio che cosa aspettarsi da lei e tutto questo le faceva paura. Ma ben presto, lavorando insieme, fianco a fianco, rimase totalmente colpita dal suo modo di agire, dal suo carisma, dalla sua personalità; da come sapeva affrontare e risolvere le situazioni difficili, agendo sempre per il Bene e per la Pace. Rimase affascinata, dal suo cuore puro, dalla quella capacità di toccare le corde più nascoste e sensibili delle persone, facendosi rispettare e voler bene da tutti, in modo assolutalmente spontaneo e naturale. Più il tempo passava e più invidiava il grande talento di Shepard di leader giusta e leale: quella scintilla, capace di indurre le persone a seguirla perfino all'inferno. Fu così che la sua diffidenza, dapprima si trasformò in rispetto e ammirazione, poi in lealtà, fino a diventare affetto e profonda amicizia. Anche Liara all'inizio non le andava molto a genio, perché come l'Uomo Misterioso, anche Miranda, diffidava di tutte le razze aliene della Galassia e siccome Liara è una asari, era molto fredda e distaccata nei suoi confronti. Quando Shepard aiutò Liara a sconfiggere l'Ombra, portò in Squadra entrambe e probabilmente non fu un caso, perché Miranda ebbe occasione di apprezzare le numerose qualità di Liara, le sue doti in battaglia ma soprattutto quelle di persona. Fu in quell'occasione, che Liara dovette decidere in pochi istanti, se lasciare che la notizia della morte dell'Ombra trapelasse, gettando al vento molte importanti risorse, oppure assumersi l'onere e l'enorme responsabilità di prenderne l'identità, per utilizzare tutta la sua poderosa Rete Informativa, allo scopo di aiutare Shepard a sconfiggere i Razziatori. Le bastarono pochi secondi per decidere tra le lacrime, di sacrificare se stessa per diventare l'Ombra, semplicemente perché quello, era il modo migliore per essere utile a Shepard. Miranda, rimase molto colpita dal suo gesto e da come aveva portato a termine brillantemente la missione, nonostante la grande sofferenza, che gli eventi degli ultimi due anni le avevano causato. Da quel momento in poi, iniziò a nutrire per lei un profondo rispetto. Quel giorno su Horizon, Miranda si avvicinò a Liara e le disse...

M: sarò sempre in debito con Shepard... le devo molto e... sono in debito anche con te Liara... sei una gran persona, sono molto felice, che il progetto Lazarus abbia funzionato e di avertela riportata indietro! Tieni, prendi questo Recapito Sicuro, dove potrai sempre rintracciarmi. Per qualunque cosa tu o Shepard abbiate bisogno... non esitare a contattarmi... è un ordine!

L: grazie Miranda, sei una buona amica ma... ti sbagli... siamo Shepard e io ad essere in debito con te, per sempre... Se per qualsiasi motivo avessi bisogno di noi, sai perfettamente dove trovarci... anche il mio è un ordine... Comandante!

M: ok Dottoressa... ok... Quando tutto questo schifo sarà finito, sarò lieta di offrirvi una cena... Conosco un ristorantino italiano, davvero niente male!

… Il Recapito Sicuro è ancora attivo, Liara non può aspettare che faccia giorno, il comunicatore di Miranda non la smette di suonare per alcuni interminabili istanti... Finalmente una voce femminile dal tono preoccupato, risponde dall'altro capo...

M: Miranda Lawson chi parla? Oriana sei tu?!

L: Miranda... grazie alla Dea! Sono Liara... Scusami se ti chiamo nel cuore della notte ma, è molto urgente...

M: Liara!?... Oh, per l'Inferno, finalmente! Stavo perdendo le speranze... Dove sei, Shepard è con te? State bene? Cosa diavolo è successo?! Qui le notizie arrivano a singhiozzo... ho perso le vostre tracce dopo l'assalto finale al Condotto. Sono così felice di sentirti, ero davvero molto in pena per voi!

La voce di Miranda, così preoccupata e gentile, infonde in Liara un'intensa emozione. Si sente consumare, sopraffatta dall'ansia e affliggersi per Shepard, non la fa respirare. Ha un enorme bisogno di un'amica adesso, di solidarietà e di tutto il conforto, che riesce a trovare ...

L: sono sulla Normandy... sto bene... Hai saputo dell'ammiraglio Anderson? Anche Ida non c'è più...

M: Maledizione... no, non lo sapevo! Ah, mi dispiace... davvero molto! E... Shepard?

L: ero con lei e con Anderson quando l'Araldo presidiava il Condotto incenerendo tutta la Flotta... Purtroppo sono stata ferita e Shepard ha ordinato un'evacuazione d'emergenza per mettermi in salvo... Capisci Miranda?!... Mi ha costretto a lasciarla sola... di nuovo... è stato... è stato, davvero straziante! Nonostante la disperazione, sono riuscita a mantenere la fusione mentale con Shepard, mentre si trovava sulla Cittadella alle prese con il Catalizzatore poi... Lei ce l'ha fatta! Ha sconfitto i Razziatori, ma è rimasta sepolta tra le macerie e la connessione mentale si è spezzata... Credevo di averla perduta per sempre! Ho appena finito di parlare con l'ammiraglio Hackett... l'hanno ritrovata stanotte... è viva Miranda! Non so come, ma è sopravvissuta per 4 giorni sotto le macerie! Hackett, dice che le sue condizioni sono molto serie, credo sia in coma. Si trova in una Base segreta a Londra con le migliori strutture mediche a disposizione, ma qualsiasi aiuto sarebbe importante... Tu eri a capo del Progetto Lazarus... mi chiedevo se...

Miranda si asciuga in fretta le lacrime, che invadono a fiotti le sue guance perfette, sospira cercando di controllare il tono della sua voce... Non le piace mostrare che soffre, esternare i suoi sentimenti, le sue emozioni, è sempre stato un problema per lei. Fin da bambina ha lottato per non apparire debole, anche quando il mondo sembra crollarle addosso... anche quando le si spezza il cuore e vorrebbe urlare e abbandonarsi al dolore, alla disperazione... Lei invece, si controlla... esattamente come ora...

M: non serve che tu lo chieda! Niente al mondo potrebbe impedirmi di raggiungerla e fare tutto quello che posso, per aiutarla! Non preoccuparti Liara, quando me ne sono andata da Cerberus, sapevo che avrei firmato la mia condanna a morte, perciò ho preso alcune precauzioni. Ho fatto delle copie di tutti i più importanti Progetti segreti dell'Uomo Misterioso, compreso naturalmente il Progetto Lazarus, con il quale abbiamo riportato in vita il comandante Shepard. Niente è andato perduto e adesso, quelle conoscenze potranno tornarci utili. In questo momento mi trovo a Cardiff, ho appena accompagnato mia sorella Oriana e la sua famiglia in un Centro di Raccolta per i profughi di guerra... Da qui, non mi ci vorrà molto a raggiungere Londra, conto di arrivare domani stesso.

Si potrebbe dire, che Liara sia l'opposto di Miranda. Ha un carattere così solare, è una persona dolce e gentile, di grande talento, ma sempre molto cordiale e disponibile con tutti. Non ha paura di essere se stessa, di mostrare la sua gioia o il suo dolore, di vivere intensamente tutte le sue emozioni, sia nel bene che nel male...

L: Oh Miranda! Non sai quanto sono felice di sentirtelo dire! Vorrei poter arrivare anch'io così in fretta... non vedo l'ora di riabbracciarla! Quando raggiungerai Londra, devi recarti all'Ambasciata Umana e dire, che l'ammiraglio Hackett vuole vederti... Lui ti condurrà da Shepard.

M: preparo subito i bagagli... non preoccuparti, andrà tutto bene, Shepard ne ha passate di peggio, io e te lo sappiamo meglio di chiunque altro! Ce la faremo, vedrai...

L: dille che la raggiungerò presto... che sono in viaggio... che...

M: ma certo, Liara... sono sicura che lo sa!

L: Miranda... io... non so davvero come ringraziarti! Sei una cara amica... non lo dimenticherò!

M: beh sai, io non ho molti amici, ma... beh, tengo molto a Shepard, è come una sorella per me. Lei c'è sempre stata, quando ne ho avuto bisogno e ho perso il conto delle volte, che mi ha salvato la vita... Adesso ho l'occasione di aiutarla e non la abbandonerò di certo! Ci vediamo a Londra Liara... a presto...

Continua...


	2. L'incubo è finito il futuro sta nascendo

Loyalties:

Mass Effect Trilogy è un gioco Bioware. Per qualsiasi riferimento al gioco ufficiale Tutti i diritti sono di proprietà di Bioware. La Fan Fiction "Mass Effect At Dawn Again" è il frutto della mia immaginazione e del mio lavoro, è un libero tributo, appassionato e personale a un grande videogioco.È vietato qualsiasi utilizzo parziale o totale a scopo di lucro e non.

Capitolo 1

L'incubo è finito, il Futuro sta per nascere.

… Il viaggio interminabile è finito, la Normandy sta atterrando all'Aeroporto Militare di Londra, finalmente Liara sale sulla Navetta, che la condurrà dall'ammiraglio Hackett... Ogni strada, ogni palazzo, ogni casa, ogni monumento storico, ogni veicolo o navetta sopravvissuta, portano i segni dell'immane catastrofe. Polvere e odore di morte non sono ancora del tutto dissolti, la Città è lo spettro di se stessa, ma ovunque c'è fermento. Le persone hanno ricominciato ad uscire e si radunano per le strade... Chi raccoglie macerie, chi ripulisce, chi trasporta rifornimenti. Tutti cercano di rendersi utili, stanno ricominciando a sperare... lentamente, stanno ricominciando a vivere...

… L'ammiraglio Hackett è un uomo alto, sulla sessantina, ha i capelli bianchi e il viso segnato da una profonda cicatrice, che corre lungo tutta la sua guancia destra, dissolvendosi ben oltre le labbra, retaggio di antiche battaglie. Gli occhi sono azzurri, distaccati, lo sguardo fiero, autoritario e sicuro. Nella guerra contro i razziatori ha comandato le flotte Galattiche, scortando il Crucibolo e coordinando gli attacchi combinati di tutte le forze aeree alleate. Le sue gesta verranno ricordate dalle generazioni future come quelle di un esperto condottiero. Liara conosce l'ammiraglio Hackett: è un uomo saggio, la loro collaborazione è stata fondamentale per scoprire l'esistenza del Crucibolo e nutre per lui un profondo rispetto. Quando entra nel suo ufficio nota con piacere che Hackett sta bene, è in ottima forma. Gli tende la mano e lui la stringe subito tra le sue, in segno di affetto...

H: Liara, mia cara! Sono felice di vedere che ti sei completamente ristabilita... ti trovo in ottima forma.

L: grazie Ammiraglio... anche io la trovo benissimo... sono lieta di vederla!

H: immagino che sarai molto impaziente di vedere Shepard... Le sue ferite sono molto migliorate, la terapia di rigenerazione cellulare di Miranda, ha dato risultati davvero incredibili. Il fisico sta guarendo molto velocemente. Abbiamo scollegato i suoi impianti biotici, in attesa che la dottoressa Chakwas possa effettuare i suoi test. L'attività neurale è presente e tutti i parametri vitali sono nella norma...

Le parole di Hackett, così incoraggianti, stridono con il suo sguardo preoccupato e Liara non può fare a meno di provare una sgradevole sensazione, che le avvolge lo stomaco e non ha alcun ritegno a prendersi gioco di lei...

L: ma...

H: ma... non ha ancora ripreso conoscenza! Miranda trascorre molto tempo a parlare con Lei, è convinta, che abbia bisogno di stimoli forti, per ripristinare le attività cognitive e potersi risvegliare! Secondo Miranda, sei tu la persona più adatta a condividere i tuoi ricordi e le tue emozioni con Shepard. Ti sta aspettando con molta impazienza... dice che solo tu puoi riportarla indietro!

L: allora la prego Ammiraglio... mi porti subito da Lei!

Il tragitto lungo il corridoio è breve, L'Ammiraglio la scorta in silenzio, mentre Liara lotta per controllarsi, aggrappandosi con la mente all'eco dei propri passi, che risuonano nervosamente. Prova con tutte le forze a ricacciare lontano quell'insopportabile angoscia, che sente pulsare inarrestabile in fondo all'anima, che mette a soqquadro ogni cellula del suo corpo, scatenando un impetuoso uragano dentro di lei.

H: ecco, è qui, oltre la porta... vi lascio sole.

La stanza è luminosa e ben areata, le pareti sono dipinte di bianco, come negli ospedali. Quella a destra, di fianco alla porta, è completamente ricoperta da sofisticate apparecchiature mediche. Tutti i parametri vitali sono sotto controllo... Frequenza cardiaca, pressione, temperatura, stato di rigenerazione cellulare, respiro... sangue... DNA... Nulla sfugge al cecking continuo dei terminali, qualsiasi variazione, sarebbe immediatamente rilevata e corretta. Il tempo, è scandito da suoni e ticchettii, ritmici e periodici, che si susseguono con metallica monotonia. Appoggiato alla parete di fronte alla porta, il letto è ampio e comodo... Avvolta da lenzuola militari, con un piccolo logo N7, appare una donna... con i capelli biondi, del colore del miele. È davvero molto bella e non sembra affatto un soldato. Ha gli occhi chiusi, l'espressione tranquilla, come se dormisse... La pelle del viso è ancora un po' graffiata qua e là, il colorito è leggermente pallido, le labbra appena socchiuse. Le braccia, abbandonate lungo i fianchi, escono dalle lenzuola, le mani sono immobili e presentano parecchie escoriazioni, così come le spalle nude, lasciate scoperte dal lenzuolo. Liara ha immaginato questo momento per tutto il viaggio di ritorno e ogni secondo le è sembrato interminabile... talmente sconfinato, che adesso non riesce a credere di essere lì, di vedere Shepard con i suoi occhi, viva. Di poterla toccare... sentire il suo respiro, il calore del suo corpo, il contatto della sua pelle, il battito del suo cuore... Vorrebbe mettersi a correre, saltare su quel letto e stringerla forte, ricoprirla di baci e carezze e...

… e invece, il nodo che ha in gola si scioglie in pianto... Lacrime di dolore e di gioia, di commozione e di pena, di impotenza e di liberazione... di Amore. Le emozioni che la travolgono sono così intense, che le gambe le tremano forte mentre si avvicina al letto, per fortuna c'è una sedia, si siede... Si raggomitola accanto a Shepard e delicatamente le prende una mano, intrecciando le dita alle sue. La solleva, appoggiandone il dorso immobile alla sua guancia, chiude gli occhi, reclinando la testa in una carezza leggera, fino a percorrerne il dorso con le labbra, che socchiude in un bacio, così delicato che sembra un sussurro... Infine la chiama, con tutta la dolcezza di cui è capace...

L: ... Emily! Sono qui!... Lo so che non stai dormendo... non puoi parlare ma, non importa, parlerò io per te, finché non starai meglio!

La frequenza cardiaca di Shepard, all'improvviso aumenta, per alcuni interminabili secondi...

bip bip bip bip... bip bip bip bip...

poi, lentamente, ritorna normale.

L: anche tu sei felice che sia qui, non è vero?! Mi hai fatto stare molto in pena per te, in tutto questo tempo ma... sapevo che eri viva! Ti ho sentita, sai, quando eri dispersa e mi chiedevi aiuto! Mi trovavo sulla Normandy, bloccata a terra per delle riparazioni, su un Pianeta sconosciuto, non troppo lontano da qui... Ah Emy, ero davvero disperata! Poterti sentire nella mia mente, proprio quando credevo di averti perduta per sempre è stato... bellissimo... quasi una resurrezione!

… Quando Miranda entra nella stanza, Liara è ancora lì... raggomitolata accanto a Shepard. La testa appoggiata al suo cuscino, tra il collo e la spalla sinistra, gli occhi chiusi, l'espressione tranquilla. Con il braccio le circonda la vita, con la mano invece, avvolge quello di Shepard, poco sotto la spalla. Miranda sorride con tenerezza, il lungo viaggio e tutte quelle emozioni, devono aver risucchiato completamente le forze di quella povera _"ragazza"..._ Lentamente, si gira cercando di non fare rumore e si dirige verso la porta, ma una voce gentile ed emozionata la trattiene sulla soglia...

L: Miranda! Aspetta... non andartene... rimani qui...

Liara si alza, ancora un po' intorpidita, le viene incontro e le tende le mani, poi scivolano in un abbraccio molto affettuoso. Miranda si sente profondamente onorata e ricambia quel gesto di affetto, con spontanea intensità. I loro sguardi si incontrano, sorridono, si stringono di nuovo le mani con tenerezza, sfiorandosi una guancia con un bacio... Solo qualche anno fa, Miranda non avrebbe mai pensato di potersi affezionare così tanto a una asari... E' davvero incredibile come le esperienze vissute, possano cambiare così profondamente le persone... migliorarle... farle sentire vicine...

M: Liara, sarai stanca morta! Sono felice di vederti! Come vanno le tue ferite? Ti trovo bene, sembri esserti ripresa completamente...

L: molto meglio grazie... anch'io sono felice di vederti Miranda! Sei splendida... come sempre... Se non sapessi quanto il tuo contributo è stato importante nella guerra contro i razziatori, direi che sei appena rientrata dalle vacanze!

M: Eh Eh... grazie, e tu sei troppo gentile... come sempre … non cambi mai, non è vero?

All'improvviso, la voce di Liara si fa più seria, preoccupata, impaziente, il suo sguardo si rabbuia di nuovo, gli occhi diventano lucidi e gonfi, già lo sa, che non riuscirà a trattenere quelle lacrime...

L: che mi dici di Shepard? Ormai sono trascorse due settimane da quando è stata ritrovata sotto le macerie... Come mai non si è ancora ripresa?! Dimmi che cos'ha, Miranda?! Perché non si sveglia?!

Al contrario, la voce di Miranda è piena di dolcezza, mentre cerca di consolarla. Sembra che stia parlando con sua sorella Oriana, quando con la mano le accarezza delicatamente la spalla, fin giù lungo il braccio, cercando di sorridere, anche se, vederla piangere le spezza il cuore...

M: Liara calmati adesso! Shepard ha subito un trauma, che avrebbe ucciso chiunque altro sul colpo, lo capisci questo, non è vero? Credimi, io lo so cosa stai passando... c'ero anch'io su Omega, ricordi? Coraggio... stavolta Lei è viva! Devi solo darle tempo... i suoi progressi nella guarigione fisica sono davvero eccezionali... Purtroppo... il trauma è stato violentissimo e il suo cervello ha subito un contraccolpo davvero notevole! L'attività neurale non è compromessa e questa è un'ottima notizia ma, per ristabilire i processi cognitivi, potrebbe volerci molto tempo... Secondo me, il sistema più rapido, consiste nello stimolare la sua mente. I suoi pensieri devono essere ricostruiti, le emozioni rivissute, le sensazioni condivise... Tu sei la chiave Liara! Credi che potresti stabilire una fusione mentale con Shepard, mentre si trova in questo stato di _"latenza"_?... Sarebbe possibile secondo te?

La voce di Liara trema, mentre prova a spiegare, ricacciando caparbiamente indietro fino all'ultima lacrima e asciugandosi gli occhi, con il dorso delle mani...

L: la fusione mentale, di solito, richiede la collaborazione del partner e il contatto fisico... Sarebbe praticamente impossibile riuscirci per qualsiasi altra asari, con una qualunque creatura della Galassia... compresa Shepard!

M: ma...

L: beh, anche stabilire una fusione mentale a distanza, senza nessun contatto fisico, come quella che sono riuscita a mantenere, per tutto il tempo in cui Lei si trovava sulla Cittadella... è praticamente impossibile! E' una lunga storia ma... vedi Miranda, il legame esistente tra me e Shepard è molto speciale e... non ha eguali nella Galassia... Non si tratta soltanto di... _Amore._.. un giorno, se avrai voglia, te ne potrò parlare... É un legame talmente profondo, che trascende qualunque sentimento per così dire... _"ordinario"_ e ci consente di unire non solo le nostre coscienze ma, anche le nostre anime, le nostre energie vitali, le nostre essenze... Tutti i miei pensieri, le mie emozioni, tutto ciò che fa parte di me, si mescola con tutto ciò che fa parte di Lei e viene condiviso... Le nostre menti e i nostri corpi, diventano un unico essere condiviso... il mio Io e il suo Lei, diventano un unico Noi capisci? E' un privilegio davvero eccezionale!

Miranda sorride, adesso la speranza è reale, assume una consistenza nuova, rinnovate possibilità... C'è bisogno di ottimismo... c'è bisogno di sdrammatizzare... di diluire la preoccupazione e la tensione di Liara, di farla stare tranquilla, per aiutarla a riacquistare un po' di fiducia. Il suo tono oscilla tra lo stupito e il divertito mentre le dice...

M: diamine... lo dicevo io, che siete una bella coppia!

Il viso di Liara si rasserena, ricambia il sorriso...

L: Ah, già!... Unica, sicuramente!

M: senti, sei molto stanca... adesso dovresti riposare, staccare un po' la spina. Ho chiesto all'ammiraglio Hackett di farti preparare una stanza, qui alla Base... E' perfettamente inutile che tu vada avanti e indietro dalla Normandy. Anche la dottoressa Chakwas può restare qui, abbiamo un sacco di posto! Domani mattina potrai incominciare. Andiamo, ti mostro la tua camera.

L: grazie Miranda, dammi solo un minuto...

Liara si avvicina al letto, l'espressione di Shepard non è cambiata. Le passa una mano tra i capelli, morbidi e chiari, scivola dolcemente con le dita sulla sua guancia, poi le sfiora la fronte con le labbra, la bacia...

L: ciao Emily, adesso devo dormire un po' ma... non preoccuparti, ci vediamo domani mattina... Mi manchi... Buonanotte, Dolce Stella!

A Miranda fa un effetto davvero strano: è la prima volta che sente qualcuno chiamare Shepard per nome, probabilmente, sarà anche l'ultima. Comunque è felice, che Liara si senta così a suo agio con lei da averlo fatto, perché sa che è un gesto molto intimo, d'amore, che appartiene solamente a loro e prova una grande soddisfazione, nell'averlo in qualche modo condiviso.

… Quando Liara si sveglia il sole è già alto, le sembra di non aver dormito così bene da anni. Si sente molto meglio, più riposata, con la mente più lucida e il corpo rigenerato. Sul comodino, accanto al letto, trova un vassoio con la colazione... Latte, caffè, pane, marmellata di fragole e un biglietto scritto a mano... Dormivi così bene, che non ho voluto svegliarti... Fai colazione con calma, prenditi tutto il tempo che vuoi... Ci vediamo nella stanza di Shepard... a dopo, Miranda.

… La dottoressa Karin Chakwas, conosce Shepard da diversi anni. Era assegnata al capitano Anderson quando il Comandante era il suo Primo Ufficiale e faceva parte dell'Equipaggio, nel viaggio inaugurale della Normandy su Eden Prime. Quando Anderson ha ceduto il comando a Shepard, lei è sempre rimasta al suo fianco, anche quando ha collaborato con Cerberus per sconfiggere i Collettori. Le vuole bene come a una figlia, è molto orgogliosa di Lei, di tutto quello che riesce a fare, come soldato e come donna. Karin, sta armeggiando febbrilmente al suo factotum, sin dalle prime luci dell'alba. Ha scansionato Shepard dalla testa ai piedi almeno una decina di volte... Tutti i parametri sono nella norma, i potenziamenti ricevuti dal progetto Lazarus, grazie al prezioso intervento di Miranda, sono stati ripristinati e resi perfettamente efficienti. L'impianto L5 non ha subito alcun danno, è stato disattivato soltanto per accelerare il riassorbimento di eventuali traumi cerebrali, peraltro non più presenti. Le terapie mediche utilizzate, sono esattamente quelle che avrebbe somministrato lei. L'attività neurale è nella norma, le sinapsi cerebrali non sono state interrotte, ne danneggiate...

K: Miranda, tu e lo staff medico avete fatto davvero un ottimo lavoro, io stessa non avrei saputo fare di meglio!

M: grazie Dottoressa ma, come spieghi questo ritardo nella ripresa delle normali funzioni cognitive?

K: per il momento non me lo spiego!... Shepard non è in coma e non sta nemmeno dormendo... Non so dire con certezza nemmeno se, si tratta di un problema cerebrale o di una specie di black-out di qualche altra natura!

M: secondo te è in grado di sentire quello che accade intorno a lei, di capire cosa le diciamo, di riconoscere le persone?

Proprio in quel momento Liara entra nella stanza...

L: certo che lo è!

M: buongiorno! Vorrei tanto poterti credere ma... purtroppo, non esistono elementi, che dimostrino che quello che dici è vero e... tutto ciò, mi dispiace molto!

L: io invece credo di si!... Ieri, quando ho rivisto Shepard per la prima volta, le ho preso la mano, le ho dato un bacio e quando l'ho chiamata, il terminale che registra i suoi battiti sembrava impazzito. Mi sono molto spaventata, stavo per chiedere aiuto quando, all'improvviso tutto è ritornato normale.

M: per l'inferno! Dici davvero? Non è mai successo di registrare variazioni cardiache da quando sono qui, nonostante sia io che l'ammiraglio Hackett, le abbiamo parlato molte volte!

La dottoressa Chakwas, collega il terminale cardiaco al suo factotum e ne estrae tutte le rilevazioni del giorno prima, poi effettua una accurata scansione comparativa e finalmente...

K: Liara ha ragione!... Ieri verso le 16:30 i battiti di Shepard hanno avuto un picco fuori scala per una ventina di secondi per poi rientrare a 55/min, senza il bisogno di alcun intervento correttivo. Questa è una chiara conferma, che ha provato un'emozione molto forte, perché ha percepito la presenza di Liara, accanto a Lei. Vado nel mio ufficio a studiare questi dati e ad incrociarli con quelli del DBM (Data Base Medico) di Shepard, così forse potremo saperne di più. In quanto a te Liara... Miranda mi ha parlato della sua teoria sulla Fusione Mentale, a questo punto sono d'accordo con lei e non credo ci siano controindicazioni... Solo mi raccomando, non sforzarti troppo, lo sai che le fusioni mentali possono essere molto spossanti per te!

L: certo Karin, grazie ma, non ti preoccupare, ho imparato a controllare lo sforzo e a prolungare i tempi di fusione senza subire conseguenze... In questi anni ho avuto alcune occasioni, per esercitarmi!

K: comunque non esagerare e appena inizi a sentire la stanchezza, smetti subito e vieni da me. Ti darò una soluzione ricostituente per rimetterti in forze.

… Un mese è ormai trascorso e Liara, ogni giorno unisce la propria coscienza a quella di Shepard, in sempre più lunghe fusioni mentali, sperando di ripristinare i suoi processi cognitivi e rivedere finalmente quegli occhi del colore del mare aprirsi di nuovo, schiudersi su di lei e accarezzarle il cuore. Una delle cose di Shepard che le mancano di più, sono proprio i suoi occhi: quello sguardo che trafigge e ti rimane impigliato nell'anima. Così profondo, dolce, sincero e al tempo stesso forte e sicuro, leale e fiero. Sguardo che illumina, che ti scruta dentro e non sa mentire, che legge direttamente nel cuore e ti parla senza voce. Sguardo che la fa sentire sempre al sicuro, preziosa, coccolata, protetta... Amata. Trova che gli occhi di Shepard siano bellissimi, di un azzurro limpido e chiaro. Così grandi, avvolti da lunghe ciglia flessuose, talmente magnetici, intensi e... a saperli guardare, svelano moltissime cose di Lei.

L: Lo sai, questa notte ho fatto un sogno... la prima volta che ci siamo incontrate su Therum... ricordi... Ohhhh...

Liara sente improvvisamente le forze venirle meno, la stanza intorno a lei inizia a girare, facendosi sempre più buia. Le manca il respiro e non può fare a meno di lasciarsi andare, posando la testa sulla spalla di Shepard.

Bip bip bip bip ... bip bip bip bip ...

Il battito di Shepard è fuori scala da una trentina di secondi e il rilevatore di sicurezza, collegato al terminale suona come impazzito, nell'ufficio della dottoressa Chakwas. Uno sguardo al display ed è subito chiaro che qualcosa non va. Karin si precipita nella stanza e trova Liara svenuta accanto a Shepard...

bip bip bip bip... bip bip bip bip...

La sua voce rassicurante, risuona immediatamente, invadendo tutti i sensi di Shepard, prendendo rapidamente il controllo su di lei.

C: ok, ok sono qui! Ora ci penso io, va tutto bene! Stai tranquilla, Comandante... è soltanto svenuta... non è niente!

Lentamente, i battiti di Shepard ritornano normali, mentre la dottoressa Chakwas scansiona Liara con il suo factotum. I parametri vitali sono nella norma, la pressione è un po' bassa ma, non sembra una cosa grave. Avvicina una boccetta con un liquido trasparente alle sue narici, intercettandone il respiro e Lei, immediatamente riprende i sensi.

L: Per la Dea! Karin?!... Oh, devo essere svenuta ma, non preoccuparti, ora sto bene... Shepard... sto bene!

C: Vorrei comunque darti un'occhiata nel mio studio, così per sicurezza. Probabilmente sei solo un po' stanca, a causa delle ripetute fusioni mentali... Andiamo, ti darò un estratto vitaminico-salino e con un po' di riposo vedrai, che ti sentirai subito meglio.

Liara è ancora seduta accanto a Shepard, le prende la mano, parlandole con la consueta dolcezza...

L: non preoccuparti Emy, starò bene, mi è già successo ricordi?... La prima volta che abbiamo fuso le nostre coscienze, dopo che Shiala ti aveva trasmesso il Cifratore del Thorian su Feros. Ho solo bisogno di sdraiarmi un po'. Tornerò a trovarti più tardi... Ti amo!

… Già, la Sonda su Eden Prime... Therum... il Cifratore del Thorian su Feros... I ricordi della dottoressa Chakwas corrono veloci al giorno in cui ha conosciuto Liara... Aveva capito subito di trovarsi di fronte a una creatura davvero speciale. Anche allora, aveva dovuto prestarle soccorso medico, perché era rimasta imprigionata in una bolla cinetica, senza cibo ne' acqua per almeno 3 giorni. Nonostante fosse molto provata fisicamente, si era subito offerta di aiutare Shepard a trovare il Condotto, apprendendo delle visioni sconnesse, che Lei aveva avuto su Eden Prime. Con tutte quelle emozioni, la stanchezza e la mancanza di sostentamento, al rientro sulla Normandy si era sentita male. Nonostante il malore però, era davvero bellissima. Tutte le asari sono generalmente carine ma, Karin non ne aveva mai vista una così bella... Era alta e slanciata, di corporatura esile, i tratti del viso molto delicati. Un ovale perfetto, dal quale sorgevano due larghi occhi azzurri, del colore del cielo di Thessia nei caldi pomeriggi d'estate, incorniciati da sopracciglia sottili e sinuose, sospese sopra lunghe ciglia leggere. Lo sguardo era profondo, dolce e sincero, ma anche estremamente intelligente, vivace e luminoso. Le guance appena tondeggianti, racchiudevano delicatamente il naso piccolo e morbidamente all'insù, trapuntato da vezzose lentiggini marroncino, poste a disegnare il contorno degli zigomi, in aperto contrasto, con l'azzurro chiaro della sua pelle. Aveva labbra carnose e sode, di un intenso blu deciso, affusolate e ben proporzionate per quel viso. I _"capelli"_ formati da 9 creste cutanee, erano di un azzurro leggermente variegato da sfumature più chiare, che le conferivano una certa austerità. Ma ciò che più colpiva di lei, non era l'aspetto fisico, bensì la sua umiltà, la grande educazione, il linguaggio colto e sempre rispettoso, mai volgare o presuntuoso. Quel suo modo di porsi con delicatezza, di fronte alle persone. La gentilezza nei modi, la dolcezza della sua voce, il suo atteggiamento sempre rispettoso, mai banale o pretenzioso. Ma ancor più, il coraggio e la determinazione, tanto grandi quanto impensabili per una cratura così mite e che invece, giocarono un ruolo fondamentale, nella sua decisione di restare sulla Normandy, come membro a pieno titolo dell'Equipaggio, facendosi coinvolgere in una missione suicida, volta a fermare Saren e la Sovereign. La dottoressa Liara T'Soni non era un soldato, lei non era abituata a battaglie, sparatorie o esplosioni... Il suo campo di eccellenza era l'Archeologia, nel quale rappresentava uno dei più brillanti studiosi di Civiltà Prothean viventi. Aveva trascorso 50 anni a studiare l'antica cultura, a perlustrare siti archeologici, alla ricerca dei più impercettibili indizi e a scrivere libri e trattati. Era una persona solitaria e schiva, che non avrebbe fatto del male a una mosca intenzionalmente, ma che all'occorrenza, sapeva difendersi assai bene, grazie ai formidabili poteri biotici dei quali era dotata, appartenendo a una Specie molto affascinante e davvero unica: le asari. La Specie più antica della Galassia, famosa e rispettata per la grande intelligenza e gli inimmaginabili poteri mentali, che consentono loro di unire la propria mente, con quella di un partner, per condividerne alcuni aspetti. Sono mono sesso e possono vivere per un millennio. Vengono definite al femminile, soltanto perché il loro aspetto ricorda i tratti delle donne umane, ma al contrario delle altre Specie, non hanno due sessi differenti, però possono innamorarsi e avere dei figli con partners di ogni razza, sia maschi che femmine. La loro particolare fisiologia, permette loro di assorbire il materiale genetico del padre e unirlo al proprio migliorandolo, da queste unioni nasceranno soltanto figlie asari. Karin rimase molto colpita da Liara e tra loro si instaurò subito una grande simpatia, che con il tempo si trasformò in amicizia, divenuta in seguito molto profonda e sincera, cementata sempre di più dalla tragedia della guerra, che hanno a lungo condiviso. Quando Liara le confidò che tra lei e Shepard era nato un forte sentimento di amore, ne fu molto contenta, perché era fermamente convinta, che nessuno nell'Universo fosse più adatto di loro due per stare insieme: tanto erano complementari e affiatate tra loro, tanto sembravano nate l'una per l'altra...

… Lo studio della dottoressa Chakwas qui alla Base, ricorda molto l'infermeria della Normandy. Quando entra, Liara è ancora un po' frastornata ma si sdraia docilmente sul lettino. Karin la scansiona con molta scrupolosità, dalla testa ai piedi, una prima volta, poi una seconda. Liara comincia a preoccuparsi...

L: qualcosa non va? Non dovrei essere svenuta, non ha alcun senso! Non avevo ancora iniziato la fusione mentale... cosa c'è Karin? Sono malata?

La dottoressa Chakwas sorride, solleva lo sguardo dal suo factotum e lo posa su Liara con tenerezza...

K: No, Liara direi proprio di no... Anzi al contrario sei in ottima forma! Tu e anche la tua bambina... Congratulazioni, sei incinta di 8 settimane!

Liara proprio non riesce a crederci, qualunque frase o parola o espressione, le rimane impigliata in gola... Il suo cuore non è abbastanza grande per contenere tutta quell'emozione, sicuramente esploderà... Le gambe le tremano, all'improvviso sembrano tramutate in acqua... poi in pietra... poi in ali di farfalla. Posa entrambe le mani sul ventre e le muove in una carezza leggera... Le guance le bruciano... non riesce a fare a meno di sorridere e... di piangere e... poi di sorridere ancora... Si guarda attorno, incredula come se avesse appena visto un fantasma. Le risuonano di nuovo nella mente, le parole di Shepard, quel giorno sulla Normandy, dopo che avevano sconfitto l'Ombra, quando lei le aveva chiesto...

 _L: se tutto questo dovesse finire domani... dimmi, che ne sarà di noi?_

 _S: non saprei... matrimonio, vecchiaia e... un mucchio di bambine blu!?_

E poi... prima dello scontro finale con i razziatori... nel giorno più triste dell'addio...

 _L: tutte quelle piccole bambine blu, sarebbero deluse di non sentire un discorso da me..._

 _S: allora creeremo una bella storia, per loro!_

e poi ancora, sottovoce, perdute in un oceano di dolcezza...

 _S: finalmente arriveranno tutte quelle piccole bambine blu..._

Che stupida! Avrebbe dovuto capirlo, immaginare, che anche Shepard lo desiderava perché... quella notte, prima di assaltare Cronos, erano entrambe così disperate. Avevano sognato di avere un Futuro Insieme, con tale intensità, si erano scambiate emozioni talmente forti, profonde, struggenti, mescolando i loro corpi e le loro anime con tale passione, con così tanto Amore... Avevano avuto una terribile paura di perdersi di nuovo ma... per quei brevi e interminabili istanti, erano state straordinariamente felici! Adesso vorrebbe soltanto, che Emily fosse lì, accanto a lei, poterglielo dire, condividere con Lei questa gioia così incredibile... Vorrebbe che fosse sveglia, guarita... lo desidera così violentemente... Si alza di slancio e si getta tra le braccia della dottoressa Chakwas...

L: oh Karin! Come vorrei poterlo dire a Shepard... condividerlo con Lei! Vivere insieme questi momenti unici e speciali, che non torneranno mai più! Tornare a casa, la nostra, aspettare insieme che arrivi il momento... Ah, come vorrei che guarisse!... Che tornasse da me... dalla nostra bambina!

Karin la raccoglie nel suo materno conforto, stringendola delicatamente a se, accarezzandole dolcemente la schiena, mentre con tono rassicurante le dice...

C: oh Angelo, vieni qui! Guarirà vedrai!... Lei ti ama e sono certa che sta facendo di tutto per tornare da te. Quando sei svenuta poco fa, l'allarme del terminale cardiaco suonava all'impazzata, per questo me ne sono accorta! Shepard aveva i battiti fuori scala e non si è calmata finché non si è convinta, che non avevi nulla di grave.

L: per la Dea!

C: Non preoccuparti, tutto si sistemerà, Lei tornerà, vedrai! Adesso, avete entrambe una ragione in più per stare insieme. Devi soltanto stare tranquilla e riposare un po'. Quando starai meglio, vai da Lei... avete molto di cui parlare!

… Mentre attraversa il corridoio, Liara accende il comunicatore e chiama Miranda...

L: ciao Miranda... hai un minuto? Ti dovrei parlare...

M: certamente, ho sempre tempo per te Liara. Va tutto bene? ... Non mi piace la tua voce!

L: no ... cioè, sì ... è solo che ... Beh, a dire il vero, avrei proprio bisogno di ... un'amica!

M: stavo andando a pranzo, perché non mi raggiungi in Sala Mensa? Prenoto subito un tavolino tranquillo.

L: d'accordo, grazie, sto arrivando.

… In Sala Mensa non c'è molta gente, l'ora di pranzo è appena finita. Liara cerca Miranda con lo sguardo, finalmente la vede, seduta a un tavolino in disparte, nell'angolo più lontano della Sala. La raggiunge, si siede, Miranda le sorride...

M: Non è il ristorantino italiano che ti avevo promesso ma... cosa prendi?

L: a dire il vero, non ho molta fame...

M: in questo caso, una bella bistecca andrà bene!

Miranda usa il menu elettronico per inviare l'ordinazione. Anche se non lo dimostra, è decisamente preoccupata e spera con tutto il cuore, che non sia capitato qualcosa di grave...

M: Coraggio Liara, perché non provi a raccontarmi che cosa ti succede?

L: non hai ancora visto la dottoressa Chakwas oggi, non è vero? Questa mattina, mentre stavo parlando con Shepard, prima di iniziare la fusione mentale... ho avuto un malore e.. beh, sono svenuta accanto a Lei, proprio sul suo cuscino... Lei lo ha sentito, i suoi battiti sono andati fuori scala, finché non è arrivata Karin e mi ha rianimata!

Miranda si sporge dalla sedia, con aria preoccupata. Posa entrambe le mani attorno alle braccia di Liara, stringendole affettuosamente le spalle...

M: Maledizione! Ehi, mi dispiace... adesso come stai?

L: sto bene... non è stato a causa delle fusioni mentali... Oh, Miranda io... io sono... incinta!

Miranda spalanca gli occhi cercando lo sguardo di Liara. La notizia è di quelle che tolgono le parole di bocca... o meglio sarebbe fantastico, se solo Shepard non fosse in quella specie di "letargo". Riesce a immaginare benissimo quello che sta passando: tutto il turbinare di emozioni contrastanti, che si sono impossessate di Liara... Pensa che non sia affatto giusto, che una creatura tanto speciale sia destinata a soffrire così, ancora per chissà quanto tempo. Farebbe qualunque cosa per riuscire a darle un po' di conforto...

M: Ehi, coraggio... capisco cosa stai passando ma... Lo sai?... Io sono convinta, che ogni cosa che succede, abbia sempre una ragione profonda dalla quale trae origine... uno scopo... un preciso disegno! Tu e Shepard più di chiunque altro, siete legate a forze indecifrabili e misteriose... Prova a pensare a quale interminabile elenco di casualità, hanno da sempre costellato la vostra unione. Persino una serie di eventi, estremamente negativi e catastrofici, che avete dovuto affrontare, sono stati fondamentali... Per esempio Saren e la Sovereign... senza questa minaccia tu e Shepard forse non vi sareste mai incontrate... Pensa a Cerberus e all'Uomo Misterioso... senza il quale Lei sarebbe morta da quasi 3 anni... Infine, tutte le indicibili sofferenze causate dai Razziatori... un'esperienza devastante, senza la quale, probabilmente, questa bambina non sarebbe arrivata! E invece arriverà... è un dono del destino, il più prezioso che avete avuto finora! Sono certa, che ci sia un motivo importante, se sta succedendo adesso!

Due lacrime solitarie, luccicano tra le ciglia di Liara, brancolando per un attimo, poi scivolano giù, a baciarle le guance. Le sue mani cercano quelle di Miranda, perché hanno molto bisogno di stringerle...

L: oh Miranda! Non immagini quanto le tue parole mi siano di conforto! Mi hai appena mostrato un aspetto, che non avevo considerato. Deve esserci un motivo, se questa bambina arriva proprio adesso, hai ragione, certo che non è un caso! Se solo Shepard aprisse gli occhi, se tornasse da me!... Io desideravo intensamente una figlia da Lei, già da un bel po' e... Quella notte, prima di assaltare Cronos... Beh, adesso è chiaro, che anche Lei la stava desiderando, più di qualsiasi altra cosa al mondo! Istintivamente, stavamo cercando di andare oltre la tragedia della morte, con una concreta speranza di vita. La nostra reciproca promessa di Eternità: quella scaturita dal frutto del nostro Amore, perché ... è stato come se, il nostro futuro insieme, stesse finalmente prendendo vita!

M: E che cosa potrebbe mai esserci di più fantastico?! Ma dimmi, sono passati almeno 2 mesi da quando avete distrutto la Base... Come è possibile che non te ne sei accorta? E la gravidanza... quanto durerà?

L: Beh, perché... la fisiologia asari non è come quella di voi umani, è molto diversa. Noi non abbiamo periodi ricorrenti di fertilità... Quando entrambi i partners desiderano ardentemente un figlio, la nostra capacità di concepire si attiva e può capitare, che nell'estasi, si crei la nuova vita. La durata della gravidanza invece, dipende dalla specie del partner. Se entrambi sono asari dura 13 mesi, altrimenti varierà. Considerando, che sono incinta di 8 settimane e che Shepard è umana... Direi altre 31 o 32 settimane, più o meno!

Miranda è molto felice per Shepard e Liara ma, non riesce a impedire, che un velo di oscurità le avvolga lo sguardo: come un tormento mai curato, una ferita mai rimarginata, che all'improvviso ricomincia a sanguinare. Stavolta non è immersa nella penombra della sua camera... sola, con intorno nient'altro che silenzio. Guarda Liara e non vorrebbe lasciarsi andare, mentre incontrollabile esplode il suo dolore più grande... Il blu dei suoi occhi è così intenso, che le lacrime che si affacciano alle sue ciglia sembrano un'onda del mare, che arriva copiosa a infrangere la risacca, invadendo le guance con rivoli di schiuma bianca. Liara la guarda con dolcezza, sa già di cosa si tratta ma, aspetterà pazientemente che sia lei a volerne parlare... perché gli amici servono a questo.

L: Miranda... mia Cara, credo che anche tu abbia bisogno di un'amica adesso, non è vero? Perché non provi a far uscire quella cosa che ti tormenta?... Qualunque essa sia... I segreti fanno più male, finché non vengono svelati... condivisi con qualcuno... Avere dei sentimenti, dei dolori, non ti farà sembrare più debole... solamente più umana... Coraggio, non avere paura!

Miranda abbassa lo sguardo, un'altra lacrima riesce a fuggire dall'orlo degli occhi, la asciuga con il dorso della mano, proprio come faceva da bambina, poi inizia a raccontare...

M: La mia perfezione genetica, è la causa di una neoplasia benigna, che mi condanna alla sterilità... Non potrò mai avere figli e... beh, stavo solo pensando a, come sarebbe bello se anche per noi umane, fosse sufficiente desiderarlo ardentemente, per poter avere un bambino!

Liara le avvicina due dita al mento e delicatamente lo solleva fino ad incontrare il suo sguardo, poi le sue mani cercano quelle di Miranda, un'altra volta...

L: Miranda, tu sei davvero stupenda e... non mi riferisco ai tuoi geni o all'aspetto fisico... Sei una donna forte, sicura di se, determinata, coraggiosa, intelligente... Sei sensibile e profonda e hai un istinto materno molto sviluppato... Non ti serve avere un figlio biologico per dimostrarlo! Ti basti pensare a tutto quello che hai fatto per tua sorella Oriana, quando lei era ancora una bambina. Adesso che finalmente, dopo tanti sacrifici, abbiamo conquistato la Pace e possiamo dedicarci alla nostra vita, incontrerai qualcuno, che saprà renderti felice, apprezzare tutte le tue meravigliose qualità. Potrai innamorarti di lui, crearti una famiglia... avere dei figli. Questa guerra, ha strappato molti bambini dalle loro famiglie, lasciandoli soli al mondo e disperati ma, sono sicura, che qualcuno tra i più fortunati di loro, potrà chiamarti Madre, un giorno, se tu lo vorrai... Tu lo sai meglio di chiunque altro, che un genitore biologico, non sempre è la soluzione migliore per un figlio!

Miranda, tira con dolcezza verso di se una mano di Liara, appoggiandone il dorso al suo viso, in un gesto di affetto sincero, di riconoscenza. All'improvviso non si nasconde più, essere se stessa non le è mai sembrato così facile...

M: Lo sai Liara? Io mi sono sempre chiesta, come diavolo facesse Shepard certe volte, quando tutto sembra andare a rotoli, a infondermi tranquillità, sicurezza, a restituirmi la speranza e l'ottimismo, a farmi vedere le cose in una prospettiva radicalmente differente... positiva... Beh, mia cara, credo proprio, che venga a scuola da te!

L: Eh eh... no ti assicuro! Lei era già così prima di conoscermi! Forse invece, questa è soltanto una, del milione di cose, che io e Lei abbiamo in comune!

M: comunque sia, hai ragione! I segreti quando sono nascosti fanno molto più male! Sai, io non ne avevo mai parlato con nessuno, nemmeno con mia sorella Oriana, o con Shepard e sono molto felice di avere condiviso il mio dolore più grande, insieme a te... Credo tu abbia ragione, riguardo all'istinto materno e naturalmente, anche riguardo ai genitori biologici... Mi hai ridato la speranza, dico sul serio e ti sono molto grata per le belle cose che hai detto di me... Anche se non credo di meritarle... Non fino in fondo almeno... non dette da te!

Miranda abbassa di nuovo lo sguardo, arriccia la fronte in una smorfia sofferente, la sua voce si fa malinconica, mentre ricomincia a parlare...

M: Liara io... vorrei scusarmi con te! É da molto tempo che vorrei farlo ma, non ne ho mai avuto l'occasione o il coraggio, non fino ad ora!...

L: ma che stai dicendo Miranda? Scusarti per cosa?!

M: ricordi la prima volta che ci siamo incontrate su Omega?

L: e come potrei dimenticarlo!? Stavo disperatamente cercando di ritrovare Shepard e tu e i tuoi uomini mi avete salvato la vita, eliminando i mercenari dell'Ombra, che stavano tentando di uccidere me e Feron... Lo vedi? Sono in debito con te, invece fin dal primo giorno!

M: Già, ma come ben sai, a quel tempo ero Primo Ufficiale dell'Uomo Misterioso e stavo solo eseguendo i suoi ordini. Detestavo gli alieni, asari comprese, in quanto ritenevo che perseguitassero l'umanità, che volessero liberarsi di noi relegandoci al ruolo di comprimari al loro servizio, tenendoci ai margini della Galassia. Ti tenevo nel mirino e... se Cerberus me lo avesse ordinato, non avrei esitato un solo istante a piantarti un proiettile in testa! Dannazione!... Io avrei potuto ucciderti, lo capisci!? Come ho potuto essere così superficiale, così stupida così... arrogante, da non rendermi conto di quanto, quel delirio di salvaguardia dell'umanità fosse sbagliato?!... Avrei potuto eliminare, senza alcuna ragione, una delle creature più straordinarie di tutta la stramaledetta Galassia! Per fortuna, con il tempo, ho avuto l'occasione di conoscerti meglio, di capire molte cose, di imparare e... non è passato giorno da allora, che non me ne sia profondamente pentita... Spero che tu, prima o poi, riuscirai a perdonarmi, anche se, a dire il vero... non credo proprio, che dovresti farlo!

L: ricordo molto bene quel giorno, oh, eri molto arrogante, è vero! Non ti interessava apparire simpatica, anzi, ostentavi tutto il tuo disprezzo e ad essere sincera, mi davi davvero sui nervi! Ma le tue ragioni, non erano del tutto sbagliate... La Galassia respingeva gli umani ma, non per ostilità... ne aveva paura! Io stessa, prima di conoscere Shepard, pensavo, che tutti gli umani fossero un insieme di prepotenti, pronti a travolgete tutto e tutti, pur di raggiungere i loro scopi, con ogni mezzo e senza scomodarsi a chiedere il permesso. Tutte le Specie commettono errori, tutte le persone lo fanno e anche io mi sbagliavo! Non si dovrebbe mai generalizzare... Dovunque nella Galassia esistono esponenti davvero riprovevoli e spietati, che rappresentano ciascuna razza in modo sbagliato e Omega ne è l'essenza ma... la maggior parte di noi, sono brave persone e alcune sono davvero molto speciali. Io l'avevo capito perché, avevo già avuto l'enorme privilegio di incontrare Shepard e di innamorarmi perdutamente di Lei! Con alcuni membri del suo Equipaggio, all'inizio la convivenza non fu facile ma, più ci conoscevamo e più le ostilità e i timori, lasciavano il posto al rispetto e alla stima reciproci... Oggi, dopo tutto quello che abbiamo sofferto, Miranda, mi sento davvero fortunata, perché posso contare su molte profonde amicizie e vivo una grandissima storia d'Amore, come non avrei mai osato sperare, nemmeno nei miei sogni più segreti e... guarda caso, nessuna di queste persone così preziose nella mia vita, è Asari... Anzi, adesso che ci penso, credo proprio di non poter contare su nessuna vera Amicizia, tra i membri della mia Specie. L'unica Asari a cui voglio bene, da quando mia madre non c'è più è... mio padre!

Miranda ascolta con emozione ogni parola. Si sente sollevata, tutta quella amarezza e quel senso di colpa, che l'avevano tormentata in questi lunghi anni, all'improvviso sembrano più leggeri. Lentamente si dissolvono, le scivolano via come un mantello e sostenere lo sguardo profondo di Liara, diventa sempre più facile. Sente il tocco gentile della sua mano avvolgerle la spalla, stringerla, consolarla... Poi la sua voce arriva, rassicurandola, come una gentile carezza...

L: Miranda... non dovresti continuare a rimuginarci sopra... sono passati 3 anni! Avresti potuto uccidermi, è vero... ma non lo hai fatto! Io, avevo appena perduto ciò che di più caro avevo al mondo e tu Miranda, non so come, me l'hai restituito. Solo questo ha importanza per me! Entrambe siamo molto cambiate da quel giorno: maturate, cresciute e... la tua Amicizia, proprio per questo mi è ancora più preziosa... Ti assicuro, che non hai proprio niente da farti perdonare!

M: La tua amicizia significa molto anche per me Liara, grazie, per ogni parola!

Liara si alza le sorride, strizza un occhio ammiccando e poi le dice...

L: Eh eh, ti devo una bistecca!

Anche Miranda si alza, intercettando lo strano compiacimento negli occhi di Liara, che riesce a strappare un largo sorriso ...

M: Tu lo sapevi già, non è vero?!

L: Il tuo dolore più segreto? Beh... sono l'Ombra ricordi? Nessun segreto è mai al sicuro con me!

Mentre tornano da Shepard, Liara e Miranda studiano con rinnovato entusiasmo la strategia migliore da attuare, per strapparla a quel misterioso torpore e indurla finalmente... a tornare. Per quanto ci provi, Liara non può fare a meno di sentirsi in ansia ...

L: credi che dovrei dirglielo, Miranda? Potrebbe scuoterla da quel sonno? E se l'emozione non fosse sufficiente?... Che altro ci resterebbe da fare? E se fosse la fine?!

M: calmati Liara!... Dobbiamo riflettere... non è una decisione da affrontare alla leggera... La scelta sbagliata, rischierebbe di mandare tutto in malora! Secondo me, ci sarà bisogno di altro tempo, di fare le cose con calma... Dovresti ricominciare a percorrere i vostri ricordi, dal giorno in cui vi siete incontrate, parlarle delle tue sensazioni, le emozioni che hai provato, le cose che vi siete dette... Poi, pian piano, avanzare cronologicamente, con gli eventi più importanti, quelli che hanno segnato la vostra relazione... Ad esempio quando hai iniziato ad innamorarti di lei e a capire che ti ricambiava, la vostra _"prima volta"_ insieme... i dolori che avete sofferto e insieme superato... Ripercorrendo la vostra unione passo dopo passo, utilizzando la fusione mentale, per rafforzare la condivisione dei ricordi del vostro passato, rendendoli più vividi e reali... Con calma, fino ad arrivare alla notte prima di Cronos, riviverla con Lei, farle sapere, che quella notte ha portato qualcosa di unico e speciale, una meravigliosa e importante parte di voi... Che anche per questo deve tornare... che è ora di riaprire gli occhi, per incontrare vostra figlia!

L: beh, credo che sia una buona idea ma... Miranda io... ho paura!

Miranda le avvolge delicatamente un braccio attorno alle spalle mentre si incamminano lungo il corridoio, poi la stringe teneramente a se, continuando a camminare...

M: Non preoccuparti, Liara. Io non mi muoverò di qui, finché Shepard non si sveglierà... Potrai sempre contare su di me, per qualsiasi cosa e poi c'é Karin... Non sei sola Liara, coraggio, ce la faremo vedrai!

Liara reclina la testa e la posa sulla spalla di Miranda, continuando a camminare, cercando un po' di conforto...

L: grazie Miranda, sei un vero Tesoro!

Continua...


	3. Destini incrociati

Loyalties:

Mass Effect Trilogy è un gioco Bioware. Per qualsiasi riferimento al gioco ufficiale Tutti i diritti sono di proprietà di Bioware. La Fan Fiction "Mass Effect At Dawn Again" è il frutto della mia immaginazione e del mio lavoro, è un libero tributo, appassionato e personale a un grande videogioco. È vietato qualsiasi utilizzo parziale o totale a scopo di lucro e non.

Capitolo 2

Destini Incrociati

… La dottoressa Chakwas è talmente concentrata, mentre sta incrociando i dati di Shepard che ha appena rilevato, con quelli della settimana scorsa, che non si accorge nemmeno, che qualcuno si affaccia alla porta automatica del suo ufficio. Una voce graffiante e perentoria, la strappa improvvisamente al suo lavoro...

A: la dottoressa Chakwas, immagino...

Karin ha un sussulto, alza lo sguardo e incontra gli occhi blu scuro di una asari, che la fissano con severità.

K: in persona! Lei chi è? Come ha fatto a entrare?

A: ho il permesso dell'ammiraglio Hackett... può controllare se vuole... Il mio nome è matriarca Aethyta e... sono il padre di Liara!

Karin rimane immobile, con gli occhi puntati su quella asari, alta e slanciata, con la pelle di un blu molto scuro, assai diversa da quella di Liara. Numerose piccole screziature le ricamano il contorno del viso, avvolgendo tutte le creste. Lo sguardo, trasuda severità, forse accentuata dalla mancanza di sopracciglia. Gli occhi, sono scuri come la notte e il volto, nonostante non sia bellissimo, é molto gradevole e decisamente somigliante nel profilo e in alcune espressioni, a quello di Liara. Naturalmente, come per tutte le asari, senza alcun segno, che ne tradisca l'età. Il corpo è avvolto fino ai piedi da un abito rosso scuro, attillato e impreziosito da eleganti motivi, in varie tonalità di grigio. Ha maniche lunghe, aderenti alle braccia, anch'esse intarsiate di grigio chiaro, disegnate da contorni più scuri, che le conferisce un'aria elegante e austera. La voce, è quella decisa e sicura di chi ha avuto moltissimo tempo per esplorare la vita, fin nei più reconditi segreti e della vita ha molto imparato. Per quanto Karin ne sa, Liara non ha mai conosciuto suo padre, sa soltanto che è asari e che sua madre, la matriarca Benezia, in passato, soffrì molto a causa sua ma, non volle mai spiegarle i motivi per cui si erano lasciate, ne dirle il suo nome. Una volta, Liara le confessò, che temeva che suo padre si vergognasse di lei, perché è una _"purosangue"_ e fosse stato proprio questo il motivo, per cui se ne andò. Karin è quasi certa di non riuscire a nascondere tutto il suo disappunto, per questo si concentra molto prima di parlare...

K: è un piacere matriarca Aethyta, è qui per vedere Liara?

La risposta è perentoria, il tono deciso, di chi è abituato a comandare...

A: non voglio che sappia che sono qui! Non subito... prima ho urgente bisogno di parlare con lei, in privato e adesso!

Karin agisce sul factotum, per bloccare la serratura elettronica della porta. Controllare il tono della sua voce diventa sempre più difficile e riesce a malapena a mascherare lo stupore...

C: Beh, siamo sole ora! Nessuno ci disturberà. Cosa posso fare, per lei?!

A: ho saputo che il Comandante Shepard è viva, ma che da quando è stata ritrovata, non ha ancora ripreso conoscenza... Immagino che Liara sia qui per aiutarla a tornare in se?

C: Sfortunatamente, le sue informazioni sono esatte! Da diversi giorni, Liara unisce la sua mente a quella di Shepard, nel tentativo di stimolarne il recupero delle funzioni cognitive ma... Ah, a dire il vero, finora i risultati non sono stati molto incoraggianti!

La Matriarca sbotta spazientita e il suo tono sarcastico riesce a indispettire Karin...

A: fusioni mentali? Come sarebbe a dire!? Non è possibile avere una fusione mentale, senza il consenso e la partecipazione del partner... a meno che... bah è assurdo!

C: le assicuro Matriarca, che per Liara e Shepard è assolutamente possibile e succede tutti i giorni, da almeno un mese!

A: Perché non si sveglia?

C: perché non sta dormendo e... per inciso, non è nemmeno in coma! Ho eseguito studi molto accurati e sono giunta alla conclusione, che la forte esplosione e l'inimmaginabile onda d'urto alla quale il suo corpo è stato sottoposto, abbiano causato un _blackout cognitivo_. Una specie di collasso elettrico, che impedisce ai suoi impulsi cerebrali di fluire liberamente in tutto il sistema nervoso, rendendo impossibile il ripristino delle normali attività, costringendola, in questo stato di _latenza_ , dal quale non è possibile risvegliarla, se non tentando di applicare di nuovo lo stesso trauma, con paragonabili livelli di energia... Sperando, qualora tutto ciò non riesca ad ucciderla, che le connessioni elettriche a livello neurale di Shepard, possano ricominciare a funzionare normalmente. È tutto chiaro ora?!

Il tono indignato di Karin, sembra non incidere minimamente la calma serafica di Aethyta che continua imperterrita a porre a raffica le sue indiscrete domande...

A: e Liara? Che tipo di relazione ha con Shepard?

C: perché non lo chiede a Lei?

A: la prego Dottoressa, non posso farlo ma, è molto importante che io lo sappia!

C: e va bene! Liara e Shepard si amano perdutamente da più di 3 anni ormai. Hanno vissuto esperienze terribili ma, le hanno sempre superate insieme. Sono assolutamente affini, inseparabili, complementari, fatte l'una per l'altra... Insomma, non ho mai visto una coppia più ben assortita di questa e le assicuro, che vederle così mi spezza il cuore!

A: già! Liara è follemente innamorata di Shepard, lo so! Si getterebbe nel fuoco per Lei ma, devo avere l'assoluta certezza, che anche Shepard la ami perdutamente! Che per lei non sia soltanto un piacevole diversivo... un'avventura stimolante con una affascinante bellezza asari, capisce cosa intendo?!

Karin semplicemente non può astenersi dal reagire, esplodendo in una rabbia improvvisa e il tono della sua voce prende fuoco...

K: Ah, ovviamente non sa un accidente di Shepard! Altrimenti non le verrebbe mai in mente di pensare una cosa così stupida... "piacevole diversivo". Ah, che magistrale sciocchezza!

In un primo momento, la voce di Aethyta sibila come un serpente velenoso, recuperando subito dopo il suo controllo ...

A: ehi... ho visto come guardava mia figlia e non sono per niente sicura, che quello fosse amore! Comunque... per il momento non le posso spiegare, perciò dovrà fidarsi di me! Io sono in grado di riportarla indietro ma, prima devo vedere con i miei occhi, essere completamente convinta, desiderarlo ardentemente... altrimenti non funzionerà. A tempo debito, le dirò tutto!

Dire che la dottoressa Chakwas è sbalordita, sarebbe un monumentale eufemismo. Non riesce a capacitarsi, a capire se si trova di fronte a una pazza, o se realmente esiste la possibilità che sia in grado di aiutare Shepard. Quello che è certo, è che non può rischiare di lasciarsi sfuggire l'occasione, se pur infinitamente remota, che questa Aethyta sia davvero in grado di fare quello che dice, quindi deve assumersi il rischio. La sua voce risoluta, risuona tagliente, come una minaccia ...

K: e va bene Matriarca, voglio fidarmi di lei!... C'è un comunicatore, che uso per monitorare Shepard quando è da sola, lo accenderò e potremo ascoltare tutto quello che dice sua figlia... Ma la avverto, spiarla di nascosto non mi piace per niente, quindi non me ne faccia pentire, perché sta già soffrendo, davvero molto e le assicuro, che non se lo merita affatto perciò, se lei dovesse farle ancora del male, non potrei mai perdonarmelo e... le garantisco, che dovrà vedersela con me!

Aethyta scivola lentamente con lo sguardo su Karin, ispezionandola dalla testa ai piedi con un sorriso malizioso sulle labbra. I suoi occhi profondi la analizzano accuratamente, infilandosi infine in quelli di Karin. Quella dottoressa ha del coraggio, deve ammetterlo e non può fare a meno di compiacersi del suo carattere, di apprezzarne la personalità. La sua voce diventa sempre più flessibile, inaspettatamente delicato, quando infine le dice ...

A: Ehi ... Io sono suo padre!

… Liara è appena arrivata, come ogni mattina sorride e si rivolge a Shepard con tenerezza. Non traspare alcuna tensione, o preoccupazione o ansia dalla sua voce... Sembra una normale conversazione tra loro, come se Shepard, stesse ascoltando ogni cosa che dice, comodamente seduta sul divano, magari sorseggiando un buon drink...

L: lo sai, l'altra notte ho fatto un sogno... Ho sognato la prima volta che ci siamo incontrate su Therum, ricordi? Mi trovavo alle prese con un sito archeologico prothean, ricco di indizi davvero molto stimolanti e pensavo che avrei dato una svolta alle mie ricerche. Già! Fino a quando arrivarono diversi geth, comandati da un krogan davvero spaventoso. Mi cercavano ovunque e mi avrebbero sicuramente uccisa o portata chissà dove, se non fossi riuscita ad attivare per sbaglio una barriera cinetica di contenimento prothean, che mi imprigionava ma, al tempo stesso, mi proteggeva da lui e da quegli inquietanti esseri sintetici. Il krogan, aveva provato in tutti i modi a disattivare la barriera ma, grazie alla Dea, non era abbastanza sveglio! Erano trascorsi almeno due o tre giorni, ero completamente senza cibo ne acqua e stavo lentamente perdendo le forze... Pregavo la Dea, mi sentivo vicina alla fine e pensavo che sarei morta in quella prigione sospesa, da sola, senza il conforto di nessuno... Erano anni che non vedevo mia madre! Non andavamo molto d'accordo ma, in quel momento avrei tanto voluto poterle dire quanto mi mancava e quanto profondamente l'amavo... Se proprio dovevo morire, avrei voluto conoscere mio padre!... Guardarla dritto negli occhi... chiederle perché mi aveva abbandonata! Mi sentivo così sola e disperata... non avevo mai avuto tanta paura in vita mia. Sentivo dei rumori in lontananza, farsi sempre più vicini... poi un rumore più forte, mi fece temere che fosse finita! Chiusi gli occhi, cercando di farmi coraggio e quando li riaprii c'eri tu. Oh Emily! Sembravi apparsa dal nulla, come un angelo... Eri così bella, nella tua corazza da battaglia: con i capelli biondi, del colore dell'oro, più chiari di adesso, ma con gli stessi meravigliosi occhi azzurri, così profondi e sicuri, leali e incredibilmente dolci, per lo sguardo di un soldato. Avevi il portamento fiero, maniere decise e una calma davvero incredibile, data la situazione...

S: tutto a posto? Che cosa ti è successo?

L: ascolta, questa cosa dove mi trovo era un dispositivo di sicurezza prothean. Non posso muovermi, per cui dovrai tirarmi fuori tu, va bene?

S: tua madre lavora con Saren, tu da che parte stai?

L: che cosa? Io non sto con nessuno! Anche se sono la figlia di Benezia io non sono come lei! Non le parlo da anni! Ti prego, tirami solo fuori di qui!

Sin dall'inizio, ti dimostrasti molto disponibile e risoluta, la tua presenza fu davvero molto incoraggiante... Ti parlai del pannello di controllo posto oltre la barriera di contenimento, e dei ripetuti tentativi del Krogan di raggiungerlo. Avevo paura che avresti rinunciato, ciononostante ebbi immediatamente la piacevole sensazione che tutto ciò che per me sembrava impossibile, per te, non fosse altro che routine!

S: dobbiamo solo capire come superare questo campo di energia... Troveremo un modo per aiutarti!

Il tono della tua voce divenne così dolce e confortante, improvvisamente sentii che non avevo più nulla da temere. Tu, Ashley, e Kaidan vi liberaste in pochi minuti dei Geths di guardia alla grotta, attivaste il Laser Minerario, aprendo l'accesso alla Sala Sotterranea. In un lampo ero libera, ma i guai non erano ancora finiti! Infatti arrivò il Krogan, ricordi? Voleva catturarmi per portarmi la Dea sa dove! Eravamo circondati quando ti disse che mi voleva viva. Pensai che fosse la fine, tu al contrario eri straordinariamente tranquilla ...

K: arrenditi, oppure muori, sarebbe persino più divertente!

S: nel caso non lo avessi notato, questo posto sta per crollare!

K: esilarante non è vero? Grazie per aver tolto di mezzo quel campo di forza, ora consegnaci la Dottoressa!

L: qualsiasi cosa vogliate, sappiate che da me non avrete nulla!

S: Lei resterà con noi, grazie!

K: non è un'opzione. Saren la vuole e lui ottiene sempre quello che vuole... Massacriamoli, ma se possibile non uccidiamo la asari, altrimenti peggio per lei!

In un attimo scoppiò l'inferno! Usavi quel fucile d'assalto con una tale maestria, che sembrava danzare nelle tue mani... Affrontavi quel krogan con tale coraggio, mentre io mi rannicchiavo... Ben presto fu tutto finito e la tua voce si fece di nuovo dolce e preoccupata...

S: va tutto bene? Sei ferita?

Non avevo mai avuto a che fare con gli esseri umani così da vicino e le voci circa la vostra specie non erano affatto rassicuranti, così pensai che fosse questo il motivo per cui, incontrare il tuo sguardo, sentire la tua voce così vicino a me, stava trascinando irrimediabilmente il mio stomaco nel bel mezzo di un uragano!

L: sto bene... grazie, mi hai appena salvato la vita!

Fuggimmo via a rotta di collo, in bilico tra le rovine della miniera, cercando disperatamente di aprirci la strada, correndo attraverso la polvere dei crolli, evitando i massi che piombavano su di noi da ogni parte. Eravamo senza fiato, raggiungemmo l'uscita per un pelo, un attimo prima che la miniera scomparisse per sempre sepolta sotto tonnellate di solida roccia!

Fu così, che arrivai sulla Normandy e che tu mi parlasti delle strane visioni che avevi avuto su Eden Prime, venendo in contatto con una Sonda Prothean. Oh, ero così eccitata! In 50 anni di ricerche in vari siti archeologici sparsi per tutta la Galassia, non ero mai venuta in contatto con una Sonda prothean intatta e funzionante e non riuscivo a credere, che ti avesse trasmesso qualcosa direttamente nella mente, senza ucciderti... Tu avevi estremo bisogno delle mie conoscenze della civiltà prothean, mentre io, rimasi completamente affascinata dalla Sonda Prothean, dalla tua teoria sui Razziatori e... da Te!

La minaccia che stavamo per affrontare era terribile. Per la Dea, i Razziatori! Se davvero non erano un mito, tutta la galassia correva un serio pericolo e ognuno di noi aveva il dovere di mettere a disposizione tutte le sue capacità, contribuendo a qualunque costo. Dopo la spericolata avventura che avevo superato, essere ancora viva mi sembrava un vero e proprio miracolo. Tuttavia, non avevo alcuna intenzione tirarmi indietro. Inoltre, l'idea che Benezia fosse coinvolta in qualcosa di malvagio, non mi dava pace. Conoscevo mia madre: lei era una grande Matriarca e una brava persona. Indipendentemente dai nostri rapporti complicati, le volevo bene e non potevo accettare che fosse diventata una criminale. Speravo di incontrarla, parlare con lei, di riuscire a capire le sue ragioni. In quel momento avevo un disperato bisogno di credere che ci fosse un ottimo motivo se mia madre era finita dalla parte sbagliata. Senza contare, che tu mi avevi appena salvato la mia vita, ottenendo tutta la mia riconoscenza, che inevitabilmente mi legava al tuo destino. Così, mi bastò un lampo per decidere, di restare sulla Normandy mettendomi nei guai insieme a te, rovistando tutta la galassia, per dare la caccia a Saren e alla Sovereign, tentando di ricompensati con tutto l'aiuto che potevo darti. Ad essere onesti, non trascorsero due giorni, che già mi resi conto che il vero motivo per cui volevo restare ... eri tu! Non avevo idea che qualcuno potesse vivere in un modo così caotico e spericolato, tuttavia, incominciai immediatamente a trovarlo davvero emozionante! Così, qualche tempo dopo, rientrando da una missione su Feron, durante la quale Shiala ti aveva trasferito nella mente il Cifratore del Thorian, ti parlai della capacità di noi asari, di condividere ricordi o parte della nostra mente con un'altra persona, proponendoti una Fusione Mentale, per cercare di interpretare la tua visione... Tu mi conoscevi soltanto da pochi giorni ma, accettasti subito, durante la fusione, sentii chiaramente la grande fiducia che avevi in me, rimasi molto colpita, perché era la stessa che provavo anch'io, istintivamente nei tuoi confronti. Quando mi apristi la tua mente, un grande calore mi pervase, mi disciolsi, dentro la tua forza, percepii la tua volontà davvero indistruttibile, il tuo cuore così onesto. Fu davvero emozionante avvolgermi nella tua determinazione indomabile, affondando nella tenerezza della tua anima gentile, incapace di nascondermi tutto quel ... tutto quel dolore! Poi le immagini spaventose della Sonda, si accanirono nella mia testa... Erano visioni terribili... di morte, di distruzione di... annientamento, ma... incomplete. Alla fine ebbi un malore, così la dottoressa Chakwas si prese di nuovo cura di me. La trovai subito molto simpatica... era gentile e competente. Non credevo che un medico umano potesse conoscere così bene la fisiologia asari ma, grazie alle sue cure mi sentii subito meglio...

Shepard è immobile, tra le lenzuola, gli occhi chiusi, l'espressione tranquilla, come se dormisse. Liara sospira, posa dolcemente lo sguardo su di lei e attira la sua mano, portandola alle labbra, accarezzandole il dorso con un bacio, poi sorride molto gentilmente, continuando a parlare ...

L: Oh Comandante Shepard! Lo sai, più il tempo passava, e più mi sembravi fantastica! Eri così giovane, avevi soltanto 29 anni, eppure già così matura e competente nel tuo lavoro, così esperta, saggia. Comandavi una Nave e traspariva chiaramente il grande rispetto e la fiducia, che il tuo Equipaggio nutriva per te... Camminavi su un filo, costantemente in precario equilibrio, giocando un'infinita partita a scacchi con la morte! A volte, avevo l'impressione che ti credessi troppo veloce per farti prendere ... oppure troppo esperta per lasciarla vincere ... Ben presto mi resi conto, che invece, eri innanzitutto, troppo coraggiosa per tirarti indietro! In quanto a me, avevo 106 anni, che sono pochi per gli standard asari ma, avevo comunque studiato i prothean per 50 anni e questo faceva di me un'esperta... Di fronte a te, però non riuscivo a fare a meno di sentirmi una ragazzina!... Tu eri sempre così gentile e protettiva, mi trattavi con grande rispetto e mi facevi sentire al sicuro, perfino nel bel mezzo di una battaglia. Ti ricordi le nostre piacevoli chiacchierate di quei giorni?... Avevi preso l'abitudine di venire a trovarmi nella mia stanza all'infermeria, dopo ogni missione... Io ti aspettavo con molta impazienza perché, non potevo fare a meno di pensare a Te e quando ti vedevo, mi parlavi o venivi più vicino, mi sentivo travolgere da una tale emozione, che mi mancava completamente il respiro. Il mio stomaco era divorato dall'ansia e il cuore non la smetteva più di bombardarmi la gola. Non avevo mai provato nulla di simile, in tutta la mia vita! Percepivo, che anche tu, sentivi qualcosa per me così, un giorno, non so ancora come, trovai il coraggio di dirtelo...

L: Tu mi intrighi Shepard ma, non sono certa, che agire secondo i miei sentimenti sia la cosa giusta... Pensavo che esistesse già un rapporto, tra te e il tenente Alenko...

In un primo momento, sembravi molto stupita che io potessi sentirmi attratta da te... Oh aiuto! Che paura di essermi sbagliata!

S: vuoi avere una relazione con me? Anche se siamo entrambe donne?!

L: noi asari abbiamo un solo sesso Comandante, maschio e femmina non hanno un reale significato per noi... Io non sono... una donna! Mi scuso se ti ho messo a disagio Shepard, sto soltanto cercando di essere onesta... Sento, che fra me e te c'è una specie di... contatto. Ma tutto ciò non ha importanza... non se hai già una relazione seria con il tenente Alenko!

S: il Tenente e io siamo soltanto amici... niente di più!

L: E fra noi Shepard... c'è un'attrazione reciproca? O mi sono sbagliata anche su questo?

S: hai ragione! Fra noi è scattato qualcosa...

L: lo sapevo! Sapevo che anche tu lo sentivi ma... questo non ti sembra strano? Perché mi sento così vicina a te? Ci conosciamo da poco tempo e apparteniamo a due Specie diverse, non abbiamo praticamente nulla in comune... Tutto questo non ha senso!

S: gli affari di cuore non hanno mai senso! Sono cose che capitano, cose che ci travolgono come una tempesta. L'Amore è un'alchimia, che non segue nessuna regola e non ha alcun senso... Succede e basta e... anche tu mi intrighi! Smettila di comportarti come una scienziata, la logica non ha ragione d'essere, quando entra in gioco il cuore. Lasciati travolgere dalla passione!

L: fai sembrare tutto così caotico, così pericoloso!

S: non dirmi che un po' di pericolo ti spaventa?

L: tutto questo mi sconvolge! Non mi era mai capitato prima di sentirmi così! Tu … Ho bisogno di un po' di tempo!

Oh sapessi quanto ero felice quel giorno! Mi sentivo svenire per l'emozione... Avrei voluto prenderti le mani, toccare il tuo viso, cercare le tue labbra, chiudere gli occhi e sentirle posarsi sulle mie... Abbracciarti e stringerti forte a me! Sentire il tuo respiro, il calore del tuo corpo, il battito del tuo cuore confondersi nel mio... ma... Tutte quelle sensazioni travolgenti, mi gettavano dentro a un uragano di emozioni, che mi trascinava senza più controllo, in balia degli elementi. Sentivo il mio cuore impazzire per Te e il fatto di sapere, che anche tu provavi qualcosa per me, all'improvviso mi faceva sentire completamente terrorizzata e... se per caso tutto ciò non fosse bastato, avevamo anche una missione suicida da affrontare!... Saren e la Sovereign non ci stavano dando tregua perciò, era necessario rimanere molto concentrate, non potevamo certo permetterci distrazioni, così il giorno seguente ti dissi...

L: Sei molto speciale per me Shepard, ma con tutto quello che è successo ... Saren, i Geths, i Razziatori, non so se possiamo permetterci questo tipo di distrazione! C'è troppo in gioco. Noi tutti, dobbiamo fare dei sacrifici, mettere da parte i nostri sentimenti personali e concentrarci per fermare Saren!

Tu non avevi alcuna intenzione di farmi pressione, al contrario, fosti molto gentile, comprensiva ma... La notte prima di raggiungere Iloss e affrontare Saren, ero da sola nella mia cabina e non potevo dormire... Continuavo a pensare a Te e non riuscivo a darmi pace... Avrei voluto unirmi a te almeno una volta, se proprio dovevo morire! Poter condividere tutta me stessa con te, sentirti Mia, essere completamente Tua... Diventare una cosa sola! Provavo sentimenti molto forti nei tuoi confronti: un coinvolgimento profondo, che mi faceva tremare le gambe e scoppiare il cuore in gola, se soltanto tu mi sorridevi o se i tuoi occhi bellissimi, per caso intercettavano i miei! Poteva essere la nostra unica occasione e non riuscivo a rinunciare a … Noi! Raccolsi tutto il mio coraggio e senza nemmeno rendermene conto, mi ritrovai nella tua cabina. Eri seduta alla scrivania, con poca luce... sembravi molto assorta e quando la porta si aprì, avesti un sussulto...

L: Shepard, potrei parlarti un momento?

S: Liara! Stavo giusto pensando a te...

L: anch'io stavo pensando a te e... a quello che dovremo affrontare... Non so che cosa succederà su Ilos, spero che riusciremo a fermare Saren, certo ma... dentro di me, temo che sia già troppo tardi... C'è qualcosa che devo dirti... casomai fallissimo...

S: Noi non falliremo, te lo prometto!

L: Per favore, non voglio che mi rassicuri! Saren potrebbe aver già trovato il Condotto... è il momento di essere completamente oneste tra noi. Questi potrebbero essere i nostri ultimi istanti insieme... la nostra ultima occasione per esternare i nostri sentimenti... Voglio che sia un momento Speciale!

S: Ah, Liara, ti voglio così tanto! Ma... non siamo costrette a farlo, non se tu non sei sicura!

L: non sono mai stata più certa di qualcosa, in tutta la mia vita! Ti unirai a me, Shepard? Lascia che i nostri corpi e le nostre menti siano tutt'uno!

S: dimmi solo... cosa devo fare!

Eri in piedi proprio di fronte a me, così vicino che potevo sentire il tuo respiro. Ti sfiorai la tempia con le dita, per iniziare una fusione mentale ma, mentre i tuoi occhi si perdevano in fondo ai miei, il desiderio di baciarti, era così incontrollabile e le tue labbra troppo vicine, per poterti resistere... Ah già, il mio primo bacio! Beh, adesso era chiaro perché, avevo atteso così a lungo, prima di darlo a qualcuno... Non avrebbe potuto essere di nessun'altra creatura della Galassia, perché fin dal principio, quel bacio, era sempre appartenuto a Te! Ti trascinai a me, con impeto e il contatto delle tue labbra fu immediato. I nostri corpi si toccavano così intimamente per la prima volta... era bellissimo! Sentivo la tua passione mescolarsi alla mia, fremiti ed emozioni a lungo sopite, esplodere e travolgermi di piacere poi...

S: Ah, ferma!... Aspetta, non così in fretta!

L: Oh scusami!... Io non ho mai...

Mentre mi parlavi sottovoce, con estrema dolcezza, illuminandomi nel tuo sorriso, le tue mani non smettevano un istante di accarezzarmi il viso e ogni tanto posavi le tue labbra alle mie, teneramente...

S: Oh, no, no, tranquilla! Non è questo che intendevo, va tutto bene! Non devi preoccuparti, questa è la prima volta anche per me! Sai, non avevo mai provato prima, questo genere di sentimenti per qualcuno così diverso da ... un uomo! Ah, ti voglio Liara! Come non ho mai desiderato nessun altro prima! Mi piace quel fuoco, oh da morire, davvero, ma ... per spegnere un incendio bastano pochi minuti ... Non c'è alcuna fretta, invece servirà molto tempo per raggiungere Saren e vorrei che non finisse mai! ... Voglio ricordarmi ogni singolo istante di questa notte con Te, per il resto della mia vita... Sarà la nostra _Prima Volta_ e ... voglio che sia Speciale!

Più mi riflettevo nello specchio dolcissimo del tuo viso, più mi rendevo conto che morire di emozione era davvero possibile! Nessuno mi aveva mai detto parole così meravigliose. In quel momento, pensai che sarei morta, in un'esplosione di felicità! Lottai duramente, con tutte le mie forze, per ritrovare la voce, quando ti dissi ...

L: oh Shepard, hai ragione, anch'io voglio che sia Speciale! E' solo che... quando sono con te io... Ah, io non riesco a ragionare!

S: ehi... la mia Bambina! Non preoccuparti, non devi ragionare... Lasciati andare e ascolta soltanto il tuo cuore... Qualunque cosa farai sarà fantastica, perché anch'io ascolterò il mio!

L: ok... ok!

S: oh Liara, tu... Tu, mi fai impazzire!

L: oh anche tu... Emily Jane Shepard... Emy!

S: presto allora... dammi il bacio più dolce che hai!

Restammo a lungo intrecciate in quelle emozioni, strette come i petali di uno stesso fiore... accese di passione, ristorate di consolazione! Insieme, finalmente, protette dal nostro prezioso sentimento che stava sbocciando con tale intensità, da tenerci al sicuro da ogni dolore!

… Liara non parla più, da molte ore sta stringendo la mano di Shepard nella sua, accompagnandola dolcemente attraverso il sentiero della memoria. i suoi occhi si colorano ancora una volta di quel nero che abbraccia l'Eternità, un evanescente alone blu, le avvolge delicatamente entrambe, mentre ritrovano insieme tutta l'intensità di quelle emozioni. Pensieri e sensazioni si uniscono, identità distinte si mescolano, memorie ed emozioni si compenetrano tra loro, dando vita ad un nuovo e indissolubile Uno... La Fusione Mentale ripercorre i ricordi più intimi, quelli che appartengono solamente a Loro e che vengono rivissuti in modo estremamente vivido e reale.

… Dopo molti interminabili minuti, il rilevatore dei battiti di Shepard inizia a suonare... 150 / m., stabili. La fusione è ancora attiva, trascorrono almeno 2 minuti, prima che incomincino a tornare normali. Adesso gli occhi di Liara, sono di nuovo azzurri e la sua voce molto emozionata, ricomincia a parlare.

L: Quando mi svegliai, tu eri già in piedi, appoggiata alla tua scrivania e mi guardavi dormire, chissà da quanto tempo!... Avevi uno sguardo così appagato, incredulo e compiaciuto... sembravi molto felice! Io non riuscivo a descrivere quello che provavo in quel momento. Mi sembrava di averlo sognato, invece era successo per davvero... i tuoi occhi parlavano chiaro! Nemmeno io mi ero mai sentita più emozionata, incredula, appagata e travolta di felicità in tutta la mia vita ma, non riuscii a dirti altro che...

L: Per la Dea, Shepard! È stato... davvero... incredibile!

Tu invece eri capace di dirmi cose bellissime...

S: Tu, sei stata... incredibile!... Lo sai? Io, avevo già conosciuto l'amore e... credevo di conoscere anche le mie emozioni, il livello che può raggiungere la mia passione, l'intensità di ciò che provo in certi momenti... Il trasporto che posso sentire verso l'altra persona, l'indescrivibile coinvolgimento dell'estasi, ma... Niente di quello che avevo vissuto prima, si avvicina neanche lontanamente a ciò che ho condiviso questa notte, Insieme a te! Era molto tempo che non stavo così bene, anzi a dire il vero, non mi sono mai sentita così felice e appagata in tutta la mia vita! I miei sentimenti per te sono davvero molto forti... Io non lo so se è troppo presto per chiamarlo _Amore_ , se non vuoi non lo farò, ma... Tu mi sei entrata dentro Liara, come un uragano e mi hai cambiato radicalmente la vita! Mi sento legata profondamente a te, in un modo, che non riesco nemmeno a descriverti e sapere che condividi con me tutte queste emozioni, che anche tu provi gli stessi sentimenti, mi da una gioia incontenibile... Ringrazio il Destino, che ti ha portata dentro alla mia vita! Considerato quello che dovremo affrontare, ho solo pensato che ti avrebbe fatto piacere saperlo ...

L: Oh Emily! Anche tu dovresti saperlo, perchè io non osavo sperare nemmeno nei mie sogni più segreti, di incontrare qualcuno come Te! Tu... tu mi fai provare dei sentimenti, sensazioni ed emozioni così travolgenti. Un coinvolgimento talmente profondo, una indescrivibile euforia dei sensi, che fino a ieri sera, non avrei nemmeno immaginato di essere capace di provare! Io non lo so come si chiama ma... di una cosa sono assolutamente sicura... che nessun altro, nell'intera Galassia, sarebbe in grado di farmi provare le stesse sensazioni, di trasmettermi le stesse emozioni, di scatenare in me gli stessi profondi sentimenti... perché, io... sono certa che... sei Tu il Destino che stavo aspettando... Tu, Emily Jane Shepard, oh Emy... nessun'altra che Te!

S: ehi, la mia Bambina... Lo sai? Adoro quando mi chiami così!

Continua


	4. Sogni in fiamme

Loyalties:

Mass Effect Trilogy è un gioco Bioware. Per qualsiasi riferimento al gioco ufficiale Tutti i diritti sono di proprietà di Bioware. La Fan Fiction "Mass Effect At Dawn Again" è il frutto della mia immaginazione e del mio lavoro, è un libero tributo, appassionato e personale a un grande videogioco. È vietato qualsiasi utilizzo parziale o totale a scopo di lucro e non.

Capitolo 3

Sogni in fiamme

… La matriarca Aethyta è rimasta seduta per tutto il tempo, assorta in un ostinato mutismo, ascoltando attentamente ogni parola, immobile, senza tradire alcuna emozione. Liara ha appena lasciato la stanza e Karin cerca di scrollarsi di dosso quell'umiliante senso di colpa, dentro al quale si sta dibattendo da ore. Si alza, rapida lanciando un'occhiata di lato, infilandosi malvolentieri in fondo allo sguardo della Matriarca, che non cede il passo. Karin si arrende per prima, abbassa gli occhi, si muove decisa verso il comunicatore, lo spegne, mentre continua a ripetersi che lo sta facendo per Shepard, che ha il dovere di non trascurare nessuna possibilità, le più remote incluse, perché deve trovare un modo, un qualunque dannatissimo modo, per riportarla a casa! La sua frustrazione cresce, si gonfia, brucia rapida, covando nell'irritazione, strisciando subdola in mezzo al suo cuore, sfociando in un insopprimibile sentimento di sfida che la scuote forte fin dentro le cellule, accendendo in un attimo tutto il suo orgoglio, mentre il suo tono provocatorio, graffia improvviso quel fastidioso silenzio ...

K: allora Matriarca, che mi dice? Pensa che possa bastare? Sarà finalmente convinta adesso?!

Aethyta la guarda fisso, colorandosi di un'aria compiaciuta sul volto, che sfocia ben presto in un tagliente sorriso di sfida...

A: Oh, sono fottutamente impressionata ... Dolcezza! Il comandante Shepard è davvero un gran fenomeno di soldato ma, questo lo sapevo già! Ah, ah, la Dea lo vede, io lo sapevo! La prima volta con mia figlia, è stata sicuramente la più eccitante infernale esperienza per Shepard. Lo sai, anche la piccola è calda come sua madre! Perciò … questo non basta certo a convincermi, che Shepard sia veramente innamorata di lei! Ovviamente, si vede che non sei mai andata a letto con una Asari Dottoressa, mmh molto probabilmente con nessuno del resto! Altrimenti sapresti bene, che una vera unione con una Asari, è un'esperienza che non ha eguali in tutta la stramaledetta Galassia! Quindi, trovo assolutamente normale, quell'inebriante intossicazione di lussuria che il Comandante manifestava, tuttavia... questo non significa che fosse Amore!

Karin inizia a provare un intenso impulso omicida. L'urgente tentazione di afferrare quella arrogante e volgare invasata blu per il collo, stringendola fino a farla tacere, diventa sempre più irresistibile. Sente le guance bruciare, cercando di controllare le sue reazioni, si sforza di mantenere la calma, perchè quella egocentrica Asari è pur sempre il padre di Liara.

K: lo sa che lei è proprio insopportabile?! Fuori di qui, subito! Non ho tempo da perdere con lei! Torni domani se crede... Stessa ora, stesso luogo! Non si sa mai, persino i ritardati a volte hanno attività cerebrale!

… Karin si lascia cadere sulla sedia in preda alla delusione. Si sente esausta, vorrebbe soltanto chiudere gli occhi e cancellare dalla sua mente quella voce beffarda. È davvero molto infastidita da quella asari... Non sembra affatto il padre di Liara, tanto ne è l'esatto contrario... Parla come uno sguaiato Vorcha e i suoi modi severi e decisi, non ammettono repliche... Di tutta la diplomazia asari, sembra che nemmeno il più piccolo riflesso l'abbia mai sfiorata. A dirla tutta, più che una asari, le ricorda moltissimo Urdnot Wrex! Comunque, la mattina seguente, la Matriarca, arriva di buon'ora, saluta con un sorrisetto irridente e si accomoda sulla poltrona migliore, senza nemmeno chiedere il permesso. Quando Liara entra nella stanza di Shepard, il comunicatore è già acceso...

… Liara si siede accanto a Lei, le accarezza i capelli, li sistema con cura sul cuscino poi, rimane sospesa sopra al suo viso, guardando con nostalgia quegli occhi da troppo tempo nascosti. Si sente il cuore raggelato scivolando attraverso i ricordi. Allora guarda Emily e sente il suo amore riscaldarlo, avvolgerlo piano come un mantello e alleviare tutta la sua pena. Si scioglie di tenerezza, mentre disegna lentamente il contorno delle sue guance con il dorso delle dita, infine le sue labbra incontrano quelle di Shepard, le accarezzano lievi, dolcemente, sussurrando qualcosa, è leggero come un respiro... _"ti amo"_!

L: Lo sai Emily?... Questa notte ho avuto un incubo terribile! Ho sognato il giorno peggiore di tutta la mia vita!... Eravamo sulla Normandy, ricordi? Avevamo già attraversato molti momenti difficili: avevamo da poco perso Ashley e la ferita era ancora aperta... Anche se non potevi ammetterlo nemmeno con te stessa, non riuscivi a rassegnarti, per aver dovuto prendere quella decisione terribile... Io, avevo da poco perso mia madre in quel modo così crudele: costretta a combattere contro di Lei, vittima inconsapevole del fatale indottrinamento della Sovereign, al quale purtroppo, non aveva potuto resistere!

Era stata davvero dura ma, avevamo sconfitto Saren, salvato il Consiglio della Cittadella e Anderson era stato nominato primo Consigliere umano...

Purtroppo, non ci fu nemmeno il tempo per festeggiare, perché il Consiglio e l'Alleanza, ti assegnarono subito nuove missioni. Eliminare tutte le sacche di resistenza Geth, prima che queste potessero riorganizzarsi, rendendosi nuovamente pericolose e indagare sulla scomparsa di alcune Navi umane. Grazie al tuo grado di Spettro, approfittavi dell'occasione, per continuare a cercare le prove dell'esistenza dei Razziatori... In missione, si sa, giorno e notte non esistono, esiste soltanto azione e riposo, poi ancora più azione e forse un altro po' di riposo... Vagammo per circa un mese, esplorando i luoghi più remoti e nascosti della Galassia, alla ricerca di nemici, fino a spingerci ai confini dei Sistemi Terminus... Per quattro giorni ne sondammo ogni centimetro, senza alcun risultato significativo, pertanto, quel giorno, ordinasti a Joker di fare rotta verso la Terra e mi chiamasti al comunicatore...

S: Liara, potresti raggiungermi nella mia cabina? Ti dovrei parlare...

L: Certo, arrivo subito...

Credevo volessi parlarmi di lavoro, invece stavi preparando dei drinks... La tua voce era così sensuale, il tuo sorriso talmente seducente, mentre mi porgevi il bicchiere...

S: Lo sai? Dopo... quella indimenticabile notte, tu e io, non abbiamo più avuto un po' di tempo per Noi, ma... Visto che stiamo rientrando, che ne diresti di... una cenetta, al lume di candela, solamente noi due... stasera, diciamo alle 8?

L: beh... mi piacerebbe!

Prendesti il mio bicchiere vuoto e lo posasti sul tavolino accanto al tuo, all'improvviso eri così vicina. Le tue mani cercavano le mie, le guidavano gentilmente in un abbraccio attorno ai tuoi fianchi, avvolgendo il mio corpo, stringendolo al tuo con trasporto. Sentivo un grande calore in quel contatto... tenerezza, emozione... I tuoi occhi parlavano ai miei, mentre mi accarezzavi il viso, illuminandomi nel tuo sorriso, attirandomi piano dentro al tuo respiro... Le nostre labbra si fusero in un bacio, lasciandosi, prendendosi e lasciandosi di nuovo, per ritornare a mescolarsi con enfasi, emozione, dolcezza... passione. Sentivo il tuo cuore martellare fortissimo, in sincronismo perfetto con il mio: gli stessi battiti, gli stessi respiri, gli stessi fremiti... Ogni sensazione perfettamente condivisa... Poi di nuovo il tuo sorriso e il tono affettuoso della tua voce ad accarezzarmi dolcemente...

S: Ah, grazie di essere qui!... Avevo molto bisogno di questo bacio... di sentirti così vicino... Mi sei mancata molto in questi giorni...

L: Mi dispiace... anche tu mi sei mancata... oh, davvero da morire! Devi prendertela con l'ammiraglio Hackett... Magari, potresti chiedergli una licenza premio e... Beh, nel frattempo, non vedo l'ora che arrivi questa sera!

Tu mi abbracciavi e mi stringevi più vicino, mentre sorridevi, giocando teneramente con le dita sulle mie guancie, facendomi sentire completamente avvolta dentro alla tua tenerezza, quando dicevi...

S: mmh già... Pure io!

Stavamo così bene, ricordi? Stavi per baciarmi di nuovo, invece qualcosa di terribile stava per accadere... L'allarme iniziò a suonare improvviso, rimbombando minaccioso, per tutta la Nave... La voce di Joker, nel comunicatore era terrorizzata, non lo avevo mai sentito così...

J: Comandante?... Presto... siamo sotto attacco! Il sistema di occultamento non ha nessun effetto, sono in rotta di intercettazione... ci stanno puntando!

La tua voce volse rapidamente nel tono perentorio di chi porta sulle spalle la sorte di un intero equipaggio ed è disposto a tutto pur di addomesticare quello stesso destino...

S: tutti ai propri posti!... Indossare i caschi e le tute!... Joker, manovre evasive, subito! Forza, forza muoversi! Liara svelta, sul Ponte!

Una Nave gigantesca, che sembrava spuntata dal nulla, ci colpì con un raggio devastante, che trapassò la Normandy come burro, aprendo uno squarcio enorme in Sala Tattica... Il tetto era sparito e al suo posto si ergeva la volta celeste! La gravità era andata, il navigatore Pressly era morto e altri corpi senza vita di membri dell'Equipaggio, nostri amici, giacevano immobili, sparsi sul pavimento! Eravamo in frenetica attività, numerose esplosioni e incendi divampavano ovunque e di continuo, nel concitato viavai dei compagni, che cercavano di mettere in sicurezza la nave. Ti eri resa immediatamente conto, che la Normandy era perduta e avevi ordinato l'evacuazione... Ti raggiunsi di corsa sul Ponte Equipaggio, con un terrore soffocante nel cuore... Tu come al solito, sembravi molto calma e sapevi esattamente che cosa fare. Non c'era traccia di incertezza nella tua voce, la paura invece scuoteva di terrore la mia...

L: Shepard!

S: La boa di soccorso è pronta al lancio...

L: L'Alleanza arriverà in tempo?

S: L'Alleanza non ci abbandonerà! Dobbiamo solo resistere... Porta tutti alle navette di emergenza!

L: Joker è ancora in cabina, non vuole andarsene e anch'io non me ne vado!

S: ho bisogno che tu guidi l'Equipaggio alle navette di evacuazione... Penserò io a Joker!

L: Shepard!

S: Liara va... subito!

Il tuo tono era così perentorio! Era un ordine, che non ammetteva repliche ma... i tuoi occhi dicevano soltanto, che volevi sapermi al sicuro! Non ebbi la forza di contraddirti, il coraggio di discutere con te. Mi sentivo esplodere di rimpianto ma, tu mi avevi dato un ordine molto preciso e non c'era più tempo... non più! Io … dovevo andare!

L: Sissignora!

Quando sganciammo le Capsule, la Nostra Nave era fatta a brandelli. Riuscivo a vederti penzolare nel vuoto, mentre mettevi Joker nel guscio e cercavi di seguirlo... Un'altra esplosione ti fece perdere la presa... Eri in bilico, sospesa... la capsula stava per esplodere e tu non riuscivi a entrare! Non avevi tempo... non più! Avresti potuto sganciare Joker e metterlo al sicuro ma... non eri in grado di raggiungerlo, eri troppo lontana!... Un brivido mi raggelò il sangue, un terrore incontrollabile risucchiò ogni respiro, perché sapevo già che cosa avresti deciso... Ero certa, che non lo avresti mai abbandonato! Ti vedevo galleggiare nel vuoto, cercando disperatamente un appiglio... Stavi andando alla deriva, quando ci fu l'ennesima esplosione. Io potevo soltanto restare a guardarti, nella mia prigione sicura, impotente e completamente terrorizzata! Joker era salvo ma, ben presto, ti rendesti conto, che il supporto vitale della tua tuta, era irrimediabilmente danneggiato e perdevi velocemente ossigeno. Cercasti disperatamente di tamponare le perdite ma, erano troppe! Non riuscivi a respirare... lottavi ma, tutto sembrava inutile! Oh Emily, avrei dato la vita per salvarti, Amore mio! Invece, potevo soltanto guardarti morire! Sulle labbra, sentivo ancora il sapore di quel bacio, sulla pelle, il calore del tuo corpo... Avrei voluto perdermi per sempre dentro al tuo abbraccio, che... improvvisamente era diventato... tutto ciò che mi restava di Te!

Per la Dea! Perché stava accadendo?... Perché ero costretta a guardarti morire?! Senza averti detto... che ciò che provavo per Te, poteva avere un solo Nome! Senza averti detto nemmeno una volta... Ti Amo! Oh Dea, perché... io non... ho potuto... …

Liara si ferma, la sua voce è rotta dai singhiozzi. Rivivere quel giorno le procura un male indescrivibile, soffocante, che graffia il respiro e non concede tregua... E' un dolore così intenso, che non può essere dimenticato nemmeno con il tempo, nemmeno con l'amore, perché ha devastato violentemente il suo cuore, irreparabilmente, come un marchio a fuoco, che non potrà mai più sparire. Le lacrime si affacciano inarrestabili ai suoi occhi, come un fiume in piena e rompono gli argini delle sue ciglia, invadendo le guance, con forza devastante... Non riesce a fermare quei singhiozzi, quei sussulti, che dal cuore si propagano fin dentro l'anima e la fanno tremare... I battiti di Shepard, vanno rapidamente fuori scala. Prima 200 poi 220 al minuto, mentre il rilevatore al terminale cardiaco urla furiosamente.

La voce della dottoressa Chakwas é gonfia di ansia, mentre le parla attraverso il comunicatore, ma al tempo stesso percorsa da un tono molto affettuoso...

K: Liara... Angelo... coraggio, cerca di calmarti! Shepard è fuori scala!... Lo sai che è molto pericoloso, se non ti calmi dovrò intervenire!

Liara risponde fra i singhiozzi, poi reagisce …

L: ok!... ok Karin, hai ragione!

Dentro di se pensa: "Oh andiamo, T'Soni! Piantala di piagnucolare come se fossi ancora prigioniera in quella ridicola bolla! Sei cresciuta ormai, aspetti una figlia! Devi prenderti cura di suo padre ... Soltanto questo importa! Aiutarla a tornare! ... È viva! ... Lei è viva! Resisti, non mollare!" Liara chiude gli occhi, si concentra, avvolge il suo corpo in un alone blu, molto intenso. Compie un lungo respiro, poi un altro e un altro ancora... Lentamente, le sue emozioni tornano sotto controllo... Adesso può riaprire gli occhi, per fortuna il peggio è passato. I battiti di Shepard non migliorano, sono ancora fuori scala, allora le posa una mano sul petto, vicino al cuore, sembra che voglia scoppiare. Con la voce la stringe a se, come alla più deliziosa carezza...

L: Per favore... Oh, per favore, calmati adesso... Sto bene! Mi dispiace tanto, perdonami! Non avrei dovuto lasciarmi andare, è solo che... questo ricordo è sempre terribile per me! Ma è soltanto passato... Tu sei qui adesso... sei qui, Amore mio... con me e non te ne andrai! Oh Shepard, ti prego, stai tranquilla, era solo un ricordo!

… Shepard è immobile, tra le lenzuola, gli occhi chiusi, l'espressione tranquilla, come se dormisse. Non può muoversi, non può parlare con la voce, può farlo solamente con il cuore... Sente il tono di Liara avvolgerla, premuroso e sincero... sente il suo amore pervaderla, accarezzarla con dolcezza, fino a raggiungere quel cuore impazzito, avvolgerlo, consolarlo. Pian piano si rilassa, si rassicura, sente che può continuare a fidarsi di lei e finalmente i suoi battiti rientrano nei normali parametri.

La voce di Karin è molto dolce mentre raggiunge Liara al comunicatore...

K: ok Liara, adesso va meglio! Sei stata bravissima, Angelo! Vuoi riposarti un po'? Potresti continuare domani...

L: No è passato! Grazie Karin, non preoccuparti, va tutto bene... Vorrei continuare, se non ti dispiace... Io sto bene!

K: va bene, come vuoi... Allora vi lascio sole, Chakwas chiudo.

In realtà il comunicatore continua a rimanere aperto e la matriarca Aethyta ha un'espressione molto sofferente, una smorfia di dolore sincero, che Karin non aveva mai visto prima, in quello sguardo imperscrutabile...

K: Matriarca... va tutto bene?

Il tono di Aethyta sembra molto cambiato, adesso. È così triste, intriso di un inaspettato senso di colpa, che la fa sembrare fragile e vulnerabile come Karin non avrebbe mai immaginato possibile ...

A: Oh no! Non va bene per niente! Ho una figlia meravigliosa, che conosco appena e che nella sua vita ha sofferto un casino, senza avere mai avuto questo bel esemplare di padre imbecille che le stesse vicino!

Improvvisamente Karin non può fare a meno di provare una spontanea benevolenza, che le scaturisce dal profondo, che ammorbidisce il suo animo e la spinge a trovare parole gentili per Aethyta, con le quali mitigare la sua tensione, lenire la sua pena...

K: Beh, non è mai troppo tardi! E ... lo sai, forse non sei poi così arrogante e distaccata come sembri...

A: Già, grazie! … Forse neanche tu sei il frigido esemplare di ghiacciolo che credevo!

… La voce di Liara è più controllata adesso, cerca di apparire tranquilla mentre ricomincia a parlare...

L: rimasi in quel guscio di salvataggio, per un tempo che mi sembrò senza fine... Ero come paralizzata, non solo il corpo ma, anche la mente non riusciva a muoversi... Ragionare sembrava impossibile, respirare appariva, così inutile! Ero avvolta in un tormento, che ogni secondo faceva più male, mi stringeva tra le sue spire, sempre più forte fino a soffocarmi. Qualcuno mi trovò! La boa di segnalazione aveva funzionato ma, a me non interessava più essere salvata... non senza di te... Non da sola, con tutto quel dolore!

Continua …


	5. Redenzione

Loyalties:

Mass Effect Trilogy è un gioco Bioware. Per qualsiasi riferimento al gioco ufficiale Tutti i diritti sono di proprietà di Bioware. La Fan Fiction "Mass Effect At Dawn Again" è il frutto della mia immaginazione e del mio lavoro, è un libero tributo, appassionato e personale a un grande videogioco. È vietato qualsiasi utilizzo parziale o totale a scopo di lucro e non.

Capitolo 4

Redenzione

Rimasi alcuni giorni in una camera al Huerta Memorial, i medici dissero che ero sotto choc... Lo chiamarono - _"Trauma emotivo con stress da sindrome di separazione"-_. Ci volle almeno una settimana, prima che il mio cervello si rimettesse in moto ma, poter pensare di nuovo, non faceva altro che riportarmi indietro, al ricordo di quel maledetto giorno e alimentare il mio dolore come un fuoco. Mentre mi trovavo in ospedale, la radio diede la notizia, che l'Alleanza aveva dichiarato il Comandante Shepard, dispersa in battaglia a seguito della distruzione della Normandy, perché il suo corpo non era stato rinvenuto. Tutte le ricerche erano terminate. Soltanto una settimana! Sette giorni erano bastati a farli desistere dal cercarti! Ad abbandonarti là fuori, nel vuoto... da sola! Io non potevo permetterlo, non potevo perderti così, senza lottare... non volevo accettare che tu ... fossi morta! E se magari eri ancora viva? Dovevo assolutamente trovarti, vedere con i miei occhi... rendermi conto. Oppure... avere una tomba su cui piangere, redimermi per aver lasciato che accadesse... per essere sopravvissuta! La nostra Squadra si era sciolta, tutti i nostri vecchi amici se n'erano andati chissà dove... non avevo più nessun contatto. Quando venni dimessa dall'ospedale, tornai su Illium, mia madre mi aveva lasciato un appartamento a Nos Astra e diversi crediti. Il mio obiettivo era cercare qualsiasi indizio, traccia o informazione, che mi permettesse di ritrovarti e Illium era il luogo ideale per ogni tipo di ricerca, perché quando le strade della legalità non offrono risultati, si può fare affidamento su una nutrita scelta di strade alternative. Lavoravo febbrilmente, giorno e notte, avevo un arduo scopo e solo questo mi dava la forza di continuare ad andare avanti. Finalmente qualcuno mi contattò su un server sicuro, il messaggio diceva... - _"So dove si trova il comandante Shepard ma, dobbiamo parlare di persona, così non è sicuro. Se vuoi le informazioni vieni su Omega al più presto, non abbiamo molto tempo, mi farò vivo io"_. –

Per la Dea... Omega! Una Stazione intagliata da un Asteroide nel Sistema Terminus, che per tutte le Specie della Galassia ha lo stesso identico nome: la fine di tutte le cose! Un covo di pirati, mercenari, schiavisti e assassini... un luogo dove il controllo della Cittadella non arriva... Era lì che dovevo andare, che avrei trovato delle risposte... Sempre se fossi riuscita a sopravvivere! Trovare un Trasporto per Omega, non fu difficile, era solo una questione di prezzo e un Capitano batarian accettò di farmi imbarcare sulla sua Nave Cargo. Il viaggio fu lungo e noioso, perché le soste erano continue e l'Equipaggio era a dir poco colorito. Mercenari e avanzi di galera, davvero poco raccomandabili ma, niente che i miei poteri biotici, non fossero in grado di tenere a bada. Il luogo ideale per trovare informazioni su Omega, è un locale notturno assai malfamato, di nome AfterLife. Quindi fu quello il luogo dove mi recai appena arrivata. Qualcuno si accorse che stavo facendo troppe domande, un Drell mi avvicinò... era il mio contatto...

F: Sono Feron e hai ragione, io so dov'è il Comandante Shepard. Ma quello che ho da dirti non ti piacerà...

L: E'... morta?!

F: Si.. o molto vicina ad esserlo. E' difficile dirlo, il corpo è stato recuperato in una sorta di stasi. Se non è morta, allora di certo non è viva. So che sei venuta da molto lontano... Mi dispiace di essere portatore di cattive notizie.

Sentivo che le forze mi stavano abbandonando, non potevo ignorare la tremenda realtà. Le parole di Feron erano come frustate, che mi flagellavano l'anima e il cuore ma... dovevo essere certa... Non avrei mai potuto rinunciare a cercarti, perché... Io dovevo vedere!

L: Ho bisogno... Ho bisogno di vedere, Feron, per me stessa!

Mentre Feron cercava di dissuadermi adducendo la pericolosità della situazione, in un baleno fummo accerchiati da mercenari sole blu, comandati da un krogan... Erano stati assoldati dall'Ombra e non avevano affatto buone intenzioni... Eravamo in trappola, tutte le vie di fuga erano presidiate e noi ci trovavamo completamente allo scoperto. Pensai che fosse la fine, invece uno dopo l'altro i mercenari caddero al suolo, freddati da un colpo alla testa. Fu quella la prima volta, che incontrai Miranda Lawson...

M: stiamo lavorando per lo stesso obbiettivo. Trovare il Comandante Shepard.

L: Shepard è... morta!

M: Questo è quello che dicono ma... Shepard ha già battuto i pronostici in passato. Io sono Miranda. Rappresento qualcuno che desidera molto incontrarti. Lavora con noi e... potremo essere in grado di riportare indietro Shepard.

Rimasi colpita da quell'umana, così affascinante e glaciale, che non tradiva emozioni e ostentava una grande sicurezza di se. Quella donna, aveva un'aria estremamente pericolosa e sembrava pronta a tutto. Pensai che non sarebbe stato saggio contraddirla, almeno per il momento, inoltre non avevo nulla da perdere a parlare con il suo Capo, ero molto curiosa di sapere che cosa volesse da me. L'Uomo Misterioso mi incontrò di persona, evidentemente si sentiva molto al sicuro anche se eravamo soli. Il suo aspetto era davvero inquietante... Non che fosse brutto, anzi. Era un uomo sulla cinquantina con i capelli grigio-castani, sicuramente affascinante e molto ben vestito ma, i suoi occhi erano la cosa più inquietante che avessi mai visto... Portava protesi sintetiche, di un colore azzurro chiaro che gli conferivano uno sguardo malvagio, gelido e insondabile. Tra le altre cose mi disse...

UM: Shepard è unica... Uno dei migliori esempi della nostra Specie, un simbolo per tutta l'umanità. Viva o morta noi vogliamo che Shepard torni nelle nostre mani.

Poi aggiunse, che anche l'Ombra ti voleva e aveva mandato i mercenari a fermarmi, perché aveva stretto un patto per vendere il tuo corpo ai... Collettori!

L: Perché io? Hai un mucchio di risorse e poi hai Miranda e i suoi uomini...

UM: Niente è meglio di avere qualcuno spinto ad agire da motivi personali. Tu e il Comandante Shepard siete state molto vicine... Quando ho sentito che eri qui, ho capito che ti volevo nella mia Squadra! Possiamo contare su di te?

Non mi fidavo affatto dell'Uomo Misterioso ma, l'Ombra aveva appena tentato di farmi uccidere e i Collettori volevano il tuo corpo per farne la Dea sa cosa! Feron sembrava inoffensivo ma, ero certa, che anche lui stesse nascondendo qualcosa e affatto sicura che mi avrebbe dato una mano... perciò Cerberus in quel momento mi sembrò il male minore... così, alla fine accettai.

L: No … Ma Shepard può!

Scoprire dove ti trovavi, non fu certo facile, era come cercare un ago in un pagliaio ma, Feron ebbe l'idea di andare a chiederlo alla regina di Omega, Aria T'Loak...

Aria è una asari come me, il suo aspetto è molto gradevole e sicuramente conosce infiniti modi per ottenere quello che vuole. Ha uno sguardo sprezzante, gli occhi sono come due lame, taglienti e minacciose. I tratti del volto sono appuntiti, le movenze feline. Ha in mano le redini di Omega da qualche centinaio di anni ed è capace di scatenare l'inferno pur di raggiungere i suoi scopi. Ha risorse economiche pressoché illimitate e la spregiudicatezza necessaria per sfruttarle a suo vantaggio... Emana sicurezza, forza e potere da ogni suo gesto, un fascino oscuro e malvagio. Nessuno su Omega si sognerebbe mai di contraddirla. Ci volle tutta la mia abilità e tutto l'aiuto di Feron, per strapparle il nome del luogo dove ti stavano portando...

A: Ai livelli inferiori di Omega... Il vecchio Impianto Minerario. I Sole Blu prenderanno la tua amica lì!

Quando io e Feron arrivammo ai Moli, i Sole Blu stavano per consegnare una Capsula di Stasi a un salarian. Era il più grosso che avessi mai visto! Portava una corazza pesante, era armato fino ai denti... Non potevo più aspettare! Il solo pensiero che c'eri tu dentro a quel contenitore, così vicina e al tempo stesso irraggiungibile, era insopportabile... La mia brama di raggiungerti era talmente urgente, la paura di guardarti così straziante che il mio cuore non sapeva resistere! Dover attendere un altro secondo era impossibile per quel povero cuore lacerato, che sanguinava inconsolabile, traboccante di disperazione. Stavo per saltare fuori dal mio nascondiglio e raggiungerti ma, Feron me lo impedì...

L: Eccola... E' Shepard!

F: Aspetta cosa stai facendo? E' troppo rischioso Liara. Deve pur esserci un altro modo!

L: Ho attraversato la Galassia per questo Feron! Non ho intenzione di darti il tempo di cambiare idea!

Diceva di avere un piano ma... riuscì solamente a fare in modo che il salarian ti caricasse sulla sua Nave e prendesse il volo... Oh Dea! Ero furiosa con Feron, stavo per scagliargli addosso una deformazione fatale.. Oh, impazzivo di rabbia! Ti avevo sfiorato, non ero mai stata così vicina dal ritrovarti e lui? ... Lui li aveva lasciati scappare! Credo di averlo spaventato a morte poverino. Mi disse che aveva una Nave lì vicino e che avremmo potuto raggiungervi... così mi affidai di nuovo a lui! Inseguimmo quel salarian, Tazzik, fino a Alingon nel Sistema Faryar. Appena arrivati fummo attaccati dalle Sentinelle dell'Ombra, che ci sparavano addosso senza tanti complimenti. Feron mi disse che sapeva come muoversi, Eh già! ... Lo sapeva talmente bene, che si infilò in un campo minato per Asteroidi! Nell'intrepido quanto insensato tentativo, di far esplodere i nostri nemici sulle bombe! Ancora non so se fosse peggio, farci sparare addosso dalle sentinelle, oppure rischiare di schiantarci su una mina! Alla fine riuscimmo a seminarli ma, di Tazzik e... di Te... non c'era più nessuna traccia. Il Pianeta Alingon è ostile come pochi, la sua superficie è ghiacciata e il nucleo in rapida rotazione, causa un fortissimo campo elettromagnetico, in grado di mettere fuori uso strumenti e comunicazioni, rendendolo il luogo ideale per tutti coloro, che non vogliono farsi trovare. Eravamo in uno dei Quartier Generali dell'Ombra e incredibilmente riuscimmo a entrare nella sua Sala di Controllo. Avevamo pieno accesso ai dati, tutto ciò che aveva concordato con i Collettori, era racchiuso in quei terminali e Feron sembrava in grado di copiarli su un dispositivo esterno ma... l'Ombra si accorse di noi... La sua voce sinistra, metallica e contraffatta, iniziò a fuoriuscire da uno strano terminale...

O: ... Il compenso è affar mio Dottoressa T'Soni... ma è stato abbastanza significativo... Si, lo so chi é lei ... e che cosa vuole. Non ho niente di personale contro Shepard... o qualcuno dei suoi amici, è solo una questione di affari.

L: Tu non sai con che cosa hai a che fare! Shepard è morta cercando prove sui razziatori... coloro che hanno attaccato la Cittadella! Hai mai considerato, che l'interesse dei collettori potrebbe essere correlato a questo? Varrebbe la pena di correre un tale rischio?!

L'Ombra non sentiva ragioni, cercavo di farlo ragionare, ma tutto ciò che ottenevo era sentire la mia rabbia crescere, accumularsi e bruciare dentro di me come un incendio. Nel frattempo, Feron terminò di copiare i dati e finalmente, potevo dare libero sfogo a tutta la mia ira... Penso che nemmeno Samara in quel momento sarebbe stata in grado di fare di meglio... Dopo pochi minuti la Sala di Controllo dell'Ombra era completamente distrutta e io non mi sentivo così bene da moltissimo tempo! La piacevole sensazione purtroppo, fu di breve durata. Non c'era tempo da perdere, lo scambio, stava per essere effettuato al Portale Nord e dovevamo assolutamente arrivare prima che fosse troppo tardi. Oramai anche Feron era sicuro che l'Ombra fosse in combutta con i Collettori così, finalmente si decise a raccontarmi tutta la verità...

L: Sei un doppio, no un triplo agente?

F: Sono solo Feron e si, lavoro per Cerberus...

Feron mi confessò ogni cosa. Era un Agente dell'Ombra, ma anche una brava persona. Le sue intenzioni erano buone. Quando scoprì che i Collettori erano interessati ai tuoi resti, ne fu disgustato e una volta capito che l'Ombra era in affari con loro per procurargli il tuo corpo, sentì di dover fare qualcosa pre fermare una tale perversione. Ma aveva bisogno di aiuto, per questa ragione, in segreto accettò di lavorare per Cerberus. In principio mi aveva ingannata, usandomi, dapprima per cercare di recuperare il tuo corpo da solo, poi per introdursi nel Q.G dell'Ombra per ottenere le prove del suo legame con i Collettori. Dopo quello che aveva fatto, sapeva che non potevo più fidarmi di lui, proprio quando avrebbe desiderato la mia fiducia. Così, mi affidò i dati dell'Ombra, mettendosi in serio pericolo per offrirmi il suo aiuto, senza pretendere nulla in cambio...

F: Liara, qualunque cosa accada, tu porterai il corpo di Shepard o questi dati fuori di qui, probabilmente entrambe le cose!

L: Non temere Feron, le parole non sono la sola cosa capace di dire la verità! … Ce la faremo!

Quando arrivammo al Portale Nord, Tazzik, il salarian, stava mostrando la capsula di stasi a un Collettore. Non avevo mai visto nulla, di più mostruoso e sinistro... Era riprovevole e davvero orribile. Stavano parlando di Te, come se fossi una mercanzia! Non avevano nessun rispetto per quello che eri, per ciò che avevi rappresentato per tutta l'umanità, per quello che significavi... per me! Avevo il cuore pesante come un macigno e una gran voglia di gridare tutto il mio dolore, si stava facendo rapidamente strada dentro di me... Dovevo resistere ma, non sapevo come... Forse l'unico modo era lasciar fare alla rabbia, non cercare di reprimere quel desiderio di vendetta, l'insaziabile sete di riscatto... volgerla a mio vantaggio. Rimasi acquattata, dietro a un riparo mentre Feron cercava di distrarre il salarian e al momento opportuno balzai fuori, scatenando tutta la mia ira. Il mio amico, tentò disperatamente di tenere a bada Tazzik, mentre io, mi occupavo del Collettore. Fu una battaglia davvero cruenta, più di una volta temetti di non farcela. Quel Salarian era davvero forte e Feron venne sopraffatto, ma con un gesto disperato, riuscì a trattenerlo, impedendogli di spararmi. Si avventò su Tazzik come una furia, finendo per rimanere intrappolato a bordo della sua nave che si allontanava. Io invece rimasi a terra, dopo uno scontro durissimo, finii per uccidere il mostro e recuperare il tuo corpo! Avevamo vinto ma, mai nessun successo aveva scatenato così tanto dolore! Gettai avidamente lo sguardo nella capsula con il cuore traboccante di speranza, di sciocca illusione, ma ciò che vidi ... non eri tu! I miei occhi sanguinavano, costretti a sbattere inesorabilmente contro la crudele visione di quello che era rimasto di te! In quel preciso istante, la mia anima venne scagliata per sempre in una tomba di ghiaccio, indissolubilmente legata alla tua, senza più ritorno, senza più luce, senza più calore o speranza ... mai più! Ero completamente sola, costretta ad accettare l'insopportabile realtà che tu eri morta e Feron si era sacrificato, per permettermi di salvare i dati e quel poco che era rimasto di te! Consegnai la capsula a Cerberus, anche se sapevo che volevano fare qualcosa con il tuo corpo, non potevo farne a meno. Più mi rendevo conto di averti perso per sempre e più mi sentivo inesorabilmente attratta da te, irrimediabilmente incatenata alla tuo richiamo che non avrebbe cessato mai più di distruggermi l'anima! Soltanto allora, capivo quanto fosse immenso il mio amore per te! Al punto che non ero in grado di ... Oh Shepard, io ... non potevo lasciarti andare! La voce di Miranda mi sembrò un coltello nel buio, quando disse...

M: Il Capo è talmente fiducioso, circa le prospettive di Shepard, che siamo disposti a spendere tutto quello che abbiamo... Ma potrebbe volerci ancora, veramente molto tempo! Se la cosa funzionasse, non vorrei restarmene qui seduta ad aspettare!

Ah, molto tempo!... Potevo restarmene seduta ad aspettare per almeno 900 anni! Nessun'altra creatura nell'intera galassia poteva prendere il tuo posto nel mio cuore... Proprio quando ti avevo perduta, il mio amore per te era esploso, più incontenibile, incontrollabile, irrefrenabile! Lo sentivo scoppiarmi nell'Anima, talmente impetuoso e irresistibile... Anche se tu, non c'eri più ... sentivo più che mai di appartenere a te. Oh Emily, io non riuscivo a smettere di amarti ... soltanto perché eri morta! Fu allora che capii di essere indissolubilmente, profondamente e irrevocabilmente tua e ... che lo sarei stata comunque, per il resto della mia vita! Oramai, potevo soltanto piangerti, ma non avrei mai smesso di amarti. Percepivo distintamente nel mio cuore la certezza che non ti avrei mai dimenticata! Anche se di te, Amore mio, mi restavano soltanto i ricordi, la mia redenzione e tutto il mio insaziabile tormento!

Continua …


	6. 2 lunghissimi anni con l'inferno dentro

Loyalties:

Mass Effect Trilogy è un gioco Bioware. Per qualsiasi riferimento al gioco ufficiale Tutti i diritti sono di proprietà di Bioware. La Fan Fiction "Mass Effect At Dawn Again" è il frutto della mia immaginazione e del mio lavoro, è un libero tributo, appassionato e personale a un grande videogioco. È vietato qualsiasi utilizzo parziale o totale a scopo di lucro e non.

Capitolo 5

Due lunghissimi anni con l'inferno dentro

(Scottanti rivelazioni)

Quando Liara lascia la stanza di Shepard, è pomeriggio inoltrato. Non le aveva mai parlato degli eventi accaduti dopo la sua morte così in dettaglio, perché temeva, che condividere questi ricordi, l'avrebbe fatta molto soffrire e non voleva aggiungere altro dolore. Forse adesso, anche questa tremenda sofferenza, potrà tornare utile per farla scuotere da quel sonno. Per questo ha dovuto tentare, anche a costo di soffrire, anche se significa rivivere il periodo più oscuro e doloroso di tutta la sua vita... Anche a costo di uscirne a pezzi! Mentre attraversa il corridoio, la voce di Miranda la riporta immediatamente alla realtà...

M: Liara! Che ti succede? Sembri sconvolta...

L: oh Miranda! Sono lieta di vederti... E' stata una giornata davvero difficile... Ho ripercorso con Shepard i miei ricordi legati alla sua morte e al periodo che ne è seguito su Omega... Te lo ricordi?

M: e come potrei dimenticarlo!? So che era necessario, ma... Oh beh, deve essere stato terribile per te!

L: già! Purtroppo mentre rivivevo la sua morte, ho anche perso il controllo e non riuscivo a calmarmi, così i battiti di Shepard, sono andati fuori scala per un periodo interminabile... Sentivo tutta la sua disperazione mescolarsi alla mia, Miranda! Anche se non poteva parlare, il suo cuore rimbalzava direttamente nel mio e... oh, il significato era chiaro!

M: Ehi, coraggio! Non devi farti trascinare di nuovo in quel vortice... E' il passato e tu lo sai. Inoltre, non puoi permetterti di lasciarti andare... La tua missione è troppo importante, per arrendersi proprio adesso... Vieni, andiamo a mangiare qualcosa, ti farà bene e dopo una bella dormita, sono certa che domani mattina ti sentirai molto meglio!

L: grazie Miranda! Sai, ancora non riesco a credere, che tu sia la stessa persona che incontrai quel giorno su Omega...

M: Oh beh, forse perchè quell'esemplare di Miranda Lawson, non esiste più già da molto tempo ed è tutto merito di Shepard e … naturalmente anche tuo, Mammina!

Anche la Matriarca ha condiviso molto dolore, è ancora seduta sulla poltrona più comoda dell'ufficio della dottoressa Chakwas, la testa appoggiata alle mani, le guance invase di lacrime... Karin è molto turbata, a stento riesce a trattenere l'emozione. All'improvviso quella affascinante asari non le sembra più così lontana... Posa una mano sulla sua spalla e la accarezza teneramente, cercando di darle un po' di consolazione. Ci riesce! Aethyta trattiene quella mano nella sua, la attira a sé, percorrendone con il dorso il profilo della sua guancia, delicatamente, fino a sfiorarlo con le labbra e contraccambia con un bacio... Karin prova una profonda emozione, un fremito che da molto, moltissimo tempo teneva sepolto nel più buio nascondiglio del suo cuore... La voce di Aethyta è insolitamente dolce mentre dice...

A: Grazie, Zucchero! Sei gentile a preoccuparti per me! Io... io credevo che fosse in coma, non avevo idea che Shepard fosse veramente morta! Che il suo cuore si fosse fermato per più di un mese! Oh merda! E' terribile quello che hanno passato lei e Liara... per Athame! Shepard era morta e Liara... oh, la mia povera piccolina, mi dispiace così tanto!

K: e come avresti potuto immaginarlo? Capisco quello che stai provando... Sai, Shepard è come una figlia per me e anche a Liara voglio un gran bene... C'ero anch'io sulla Normandy in quei giorni, oh è stato terribile! Ma è passato e Shepard è tornata! Senti Aethyta, io sono un medico, uno scienziato e non credo certo ai miracoli ma... di sicuro questa, non può essere stata soltanto scienza... Tutto questo Amore, deve pure aver contato qualcosa!

A: lo sai, comincio a capire perchè Liara è così innamorata di Shepard, e forse anche Shepard...

K: Forse?!

A: Oh, Karin ti chiedo scusa! Ti sembrerò cieca, lo so, ma la verità è che non posso permettermi di sbagliare!

La voce di Karin è ancora colma di tenerezza e Aethyta si rende conto che non può fare a meno di sentirsi felice per questo...

K: d'accordo... Ti aspetto domani mattina allora... solita ora?

… Liara si sveglia di buonora, Miranda come al solito aveva ragione. Si sente molto meglio, ha una gran voglia di tornare da Shepard, per trasmettere anche a lei, questa sensazione di benessere... Le sue mani, inconsapevolmente si stanno muovendo sul suo ventre, in una carezza leggera, un tenero saluto... _"Buongiorno piccolina è ora di alzarsi!"_ Oramai sono trascorse 15 settimane, la sua pancia è impercettibilmente cresciuta, ma lei è convinta che si cominci a intuire, che aspetta una figlia... Sente muoversi dentro di lei, la sente crescere e l'amore che prova per quel piccolo esserino, diventa ogni giorno più grande. Si costringe a fare colazione anche se non ha molta fame, poi si incammina lungo il corridoio. Passa davanti all'ufficio di Karin, vorrebbe salutarla ma, è chiuso a chiave, allora si dirige decisa verso la stanza di Shepard.

… Karin e la matriarca Aethyta sono già sedute, aspettano e il comunicatore è acceso. Karin ancora non si spiega lo strano comportamento di Aethyta e muore dalla voglia di chiederglielo...

K: si può sapere perché diavolo non vuoi che Liara sappia che sei qui?!

A: non voglio distoglierla da Shepard, e poi... ho paura che mi faccia domande alle quali non posso rispondere, perché non le saprei mentire!

K: sta arrivando...

… Liara entra sorridendo, si siede vicino a Shepard, posa la testa sulla sua spalla sinistra, le avvolge la vita con il braccio, stringendola delicatamente a se, mentre con le labbra le sfiora la guancia, in un bacio delicato come il suo sorriso...

L: ciao Amore mio! Ieri è stata una giornata davvero triste, non e vero? Anche se non puoi parlare, ho sentito tutto il tuo dolore... Lo so che ti ha fatto molto male condividere quei ricordi con me, mi dispiace Dolce Stella! Anch'io provo una grande sofferenza a ricordare quei giorni... E' una parte della mia vita di cui non avevo ancora avuto il coraggio di raccontarti, avevo troppa paura di farti soffrire! Ma credo che non deve esserci niente, nessuna cosa al mondo che non posso condividere con te! Incluso quell'insopportabile senso di colpa per averti lasciato morire, che ossessionava la mia mente e prendeva a schiaffi il mio cuore! Perciò adesso continuerò da dove mi sono fermata e Tu non dovrai preoccuparti, ce la faremo vedrai, nel solito modo!

… Dopo aver consegnato il tuo corpo e i dati a Miranda, non avevo più alcun ragionevole motivo per tenere a bada tutta la mia disperazione! Quel fuoco, che mi bruciava il cuore, quella lama di ghiaccio, che mi trapassava la carne, quel tormento infinito, che mi ribolliva e raggelava il sangue, erano liberi di dilaniarmi l'Anima, senza freni, senza remore, senza barriere, senza più argini, mai più... Ero completamente sola, in balia della mia disperazione! Non ricordo nemmeno come ritornai su Illium, mi ritrovai una mattina nel mio ufficio a pensare a Feron... Nonostante all'inizio, avesse tentato di imbrogliarmi, con il tempo si era fatto commuovere da me... da Noi, dalla nostra storia disperata. Mi aveva aiutato per davvero, offrendomi la sua amicizia e rischiando la vita per proteggermi, per non farmi ammazzare da Tazzik. Fu solamente grazie a lui se fui in grado di recuperare il tuo corpo, consegnandolo a Miranda. Avevo una gran paura che fosse morto! Nessuno su Omega aveva saputo dirmi dov'era finito, le sue tracce erano come svanite nel nulla. Mi sentivo molto in pena per Feron e risolvere la sua situazione era molto urgente per me... probabilmente, qualcun altro era morto solo per colpa mia! Inoltre ero furiosa con l'Ombra, perché aveva interferito nei mie piani, era complice dell'oscura minaccia dei Collettori. Aveva causato molta sofferenza, a me, a Feron e inoltre, lui ... Ah, lui aveva messo le sue sporche mani su di te! Dovevo fare qualcosa per aiutare il mio amico, tentare di salvarlo, oppure riuscire a vendicarlo! Grazie al mio lavoro di archeologa, cercare indizi, prove, informazioni è sempre stato facile per me, mi viene naturale. Trovare notizie su qualcuno, però richiede sempre una moneta di scambio, per questo entrai nel traffico di informazioni. Divenni abbastanza brava e ben presto, mi ritagliai un posto nel settore. Lavoravo duramente e durante il giorno questo bastava a tenermi occupata, a impedirmi di pensare a te... Ma la sera, non appena ritornavo a casa il mio dolore era lì ad aspettarmi, mi avvolgeva come un mantello troppo stretto, soffocandomi. Nulla poteva distogliermi dal mio tormento, tu mi entravi dentro come una tempesta, la mia nostalgia di te era devastante. Sentivo la tua mancanza in ogni cellula del mio corpo, in ogni battito, in ogni respiro... Mi mancavi così disperatamente, nel corpo, nella mente, nell'anima... Oh Emy, io ero persa senza te! L'unico sollievo, era stringermi nel ricordo di Noi... dei nostri momenti insieme, di quella notte indimenticabile... di quanto eravamo state felici! Mi addormentavo così, tra le lacrime, quasi ogni notte! All'inizio, mi tornavano spesso alla mente le parole di Miranda... _"il Capo è talmente fiducioso circa le prospettive di Shepard"_ Avrei dato tutto perché fosse vero! Perché esistesse veramente un modo per riportarti indietro e... perdermi di nuovo tra le tue braccia! Più il tempo passava e più le sue parole mi sembravano vuote e inutili... realizzare quel sogno, sempre più impossibile!

… Dopo un anno di quella vita, nulla era cambiato, nessun sollievo! Tiravo avanti, di giorno lavorando febbrilmente e la notte lasciandomi soffocare, dal lacerante bisogno di te. Come se non bastasse, non riuscivo ad ottenere nessuna informazione importante su Feron. Sentivo il tempo pulsarmi nelle vene, scorrermi come sabbia trascinata dal vento, fluire e rifluire come un fiume, lento e silenzioso, attraverso il mio respiro... Continuo, inesorabile, infinito e spargersi come sale, sulle ferite del mio cuore fatto a pezzi, accrescendo ad ogni istante il mio dolore. Una mattina, dopo quasi due anni, ero in ufficio assorta nel mio lavoro, quando mi imbattei in un'informazione che mi fermò il cuore... Qualcuno, affermava con estrema sicurezza, che a mettere in fuga i Collettori su Horizon, impedendo loro di rapire l'intera Colonia umana era stato... il comandante Shepard! La mia prima reazione fu di assoluta incredulità ma, la smania di approfondire le ricerche era tale, che misi tutte le mie fonti ad indagare su Cerberus. Scoprii così, che dopo aver subito un attacco in una Base segreta, Cerberus aveva quasi rischiato il fallimento del suo piano più ambizioso ed importante il... Progetto Lazarus! Non fu facile scoprire di cosa si trattava ma, alla fine venni a sapere, che il Progetto Lazarus, aveva come unico scopo, quello di riportare in vita il comandante Shepard!

... Una folla di emozioni si impossessarono di me, la più incombente era la paura... Un terrore irrefrenabile, che mi scuoteva come un tremito, mi sbatteva e ribatteva come un'onda sullo scoglio, in balia della tempesta, mi precipitava all'infinito in un burrone senza fondo... Paura di crederci, di lasciarmi andare, di liberare il mio cuore da quel giogo e lasciarlo volare... Paura di svegliarmi e accorgermi con orrore che non era vero. Che era stata solamente illusione! Sentivo fin troppo chiaramente, che non avrei potuto sopportare di illudermi, di crederci, di sperare, soltanto per ripiombare in una realtà, in cui nulla era cambiato... Dove tu eri morta e io mi ero soltanto ingannata! Più approfondivo le ricerche però, più mi imbattevo in luoghi dove eri stata vista... Horizon, la Cittadella, Omega e Illium... per la Dea! Ancora non riuscivo a crederci... Tu, non solo eri viva ma, stavi sbarcando su Illium! Finalmente avrei potuto sapere! Monitoravo accuratamente tutti i Moli d'attracco finché, quel giorno, la notizia che la Normandy stava atterrando a Nos Astra mi colse come una bomba! Mandai subito qualcuno ad accoglierti e a invitarti nel mio Ufficio... non stavo più nella pelle! Te lo ricordi quel giorno, Shepard, quando entrasti nel mio ufficio su Illium?! Stavo parlando al video comunicatore con un cliente, che si rifiutava di pagarmi il lavoro. Stavo bluffando spudoratamente, cercando di sembrare una dura, mentre davo le spalle alla porta...

L: hai mai affrontato un'unità di Commando Asari? Pochi umani sono sopravvissuti per raccontarlo... Sarò molto chiara... pagami! O verrò a scuoiarti, con il potere della mente!

All'improvviso la porta si aprì e la tua presenza invase la stanza...

L: Shepard! ... Oh, ho desiderato così a lungo questo miracolo!

Il tuo sguardo mi travolse e il tuo sorriso inondò il mio desiderio... Poi, il tuo viso, il tuo profumo, i tuoi occhi... Ogni cosa sembrava la stessa che avevo perduto, ma... Dovevo essere certa! Combattevo con tutte le mie forze per non svenire, mentre ti venivo più vicino. Sentii il tocco delle tue mani, che avvolgevano le mie. Ti attirai a me mescolandoti nel mio respiro, confondendomi nel tuo. Il terreno cedeva sotto ai miei piedi, mentre cercavo i tuoi occhi, così profondamente gettati in fondo ai miei. Non sentivo più aria nel mio petto. Poi, le tue labbra reclamarono le mie in un tocco emozionante. Tu mi esplodevi inarrestabile dentro allo stomaco, come una dolce invasione. Il tuo bacio, si riprese delicatamente indietro il mio respiro, producendo meraviglia. Sentivo l'amore scivolare impetuoso in ogni cellula, sconvolgendo ogni pensiero, prendendosi gioco dei miei battiti, insinuandosi in ogni mio impulso e... rubando la mia ragione, imprigionando la mia mente in quel piacere, per l'eternità. Poi, il tuo viso, il tuo profumo, i tuoi occhi un'altra volta ... Avrei riconosciuto quel fremito, tra milioni di altri fremiti... I tuoi baci quell'ardore, tutte quelle emozioni prosperavano di nuovo, quell'indescrivibile euforia dei sensi che solo tu sapevi infondermi, con tutto l'amore che avevamo riacceso. Non c'erano dubbi nel mio cuore … Eri tu! Oh Shepard! Tu ... Tu ... la mia dolce Stella! Ne ero assolutamente sicura! Non eravamo sole, perciò, lottavo per controllarmi e anche la tua voce tradiva ancora l'emozione...

L: le mie fonti dicevano che eri ancora in vita ma, non ci ho mai creduto... è un piacere rivederti!

Il tono della tua voce era così emozionato, dolce, delicato... gentile... All'improvviso mi rendevo conto di quanto quel suono, morbido e suadente mi fosse indispensabile...

S: anch'io sono felice di vederti Liara... Come te la passi?

L: non male... sai ora faccio l'informatrice... Tiro avanti così da quando tu... beh, da quasi due anni! E ora rieccoti in azione... con Cerberus e contro i Collettori...

S: se lo sai... allora sai anche che potresti darmi una mano...

Oh, Emily! Dentro di me morivo dalla voglia di lasciare tutto e partire insieme a te! … Invece mi sentivo prigioniera del mio passato, fragile ostaggio nelle mani di una furia insaziabile che non potevo controllare. Schiava di un'inappagata sete di vendetta che non sapevo ignorare! Chissà che cosa avrai pensato di me quel giorno! Era rimasto ben poco, della ragazzina timida e gentile che due anni prima stavi stringedo dolcemente tra le braccia con una manciata di secondi d'anticipo sul casino infernale che i Collettori ci scagliarono addosso, non è vero? Io ero rimasta per due lunghissimi anni dentro a quell'inferno! Tuttavia, tu non potevi certo conoscerne tutti i motivi, mentre io non riuscivo a spiegarteli con le parole, Oh Stella! Nemmeno adesso potrei! Forse, però conosco un sistema migliore...

… Liara accarezza la mano di Shepard, avvicinandola al suo viso, i loro corpi sono già avvolti in un intenso alone blu, mentre i suoi occhi diventano di quel misterioso nero eterno. Poi... pensieri e sensazioni si uniscono, identità distinte si mescolano, memorie ed emozioni si compenetrano tra loro, dando vita ad un nuovo e indissolubile Uno... I battiti di Shepard aumentano, come spesso accade durante la Fusione Mentale. La visione è sempre così vivida, che anche se non può muoversi o parlare, riesce a condividere pienamente le emozioni di Liara, mescolandole alle sue... E' un momento molto bello per entrambe, perché anche Shepard, riesce a comunicare con Liara, a farle sentire ciò che prova per Lei e ciò che provava quel giorno... Quando l'unione si conclude, Liara sospira di emozione, mentre ricomincia a parlare...

Adesso sai che cosa ho provato quel giorno e perché dirti di no è stata la cosa più difficile...

L: non posso, Shepard, mi dispiace!... Ho degli impegni qui... cose di cui occuparmi...

S: di cosa ti stai occupando esattamente? Sei nei guai?

Adesso più che mai sentivo l'enormità del peso di quello che era capitato a Feron a causa mia... Non potevo abbandonarlo al suo destino, senza nemmeno sapere, che cosa ne era stato di lui...

L: no, però sono stati due lunghi anni... Ho dovuto sbrigare un po' di cose mentre tu non c'eri... Ora ho debiti da saldare...

S: se posso aiutarti... lo farò di sicuro!

L: grazie Shepard, questo potrebbe aiutarmi a saldare un grosso debito!

... Dopo la fusione mentale, Liara si sente sempre molto stanca, deve fermarsi per ritrovare le forze, l'energia, la concentrazione.

L: Oh Shepard, sono così stanca! Perdonami ma, devo fermarmi per un po'... Oramai è quasi ora di cena, dovresti riposare anche tu... Dormi bene, ci vediamo domani mattina...

Liara si avvicina a Shepard, per salutarla con un bacio, le sue labbra le sfiorano la fronte, le accarezzano la guancia, infine cercano l'orecchio di Shepard sussurrando sottovoce...

L: Ehi... tu lo sai che mi manchi, non è vero? Ti prego, torna presto da me... Mi mancano così tanto i tuoi baci e... il tuo sorriso, il suono della tua voce, i tuoi occhi, che mi illuminano la stanza... Le tue mani, quella tenerezza di quando mi tieni tra le braccia, quel fuoco... io... mi sento persa, senza te! Buonanotte, Dolce Amore!

… La matriarca Aethyta aspetta qualche minuto che Liara si allontani poi, si alza in tutta fretta il cuore in burrasca...

A: Oh merda! Devo andare... grazie Karin, a domani!

Karin sente un'irrefrenabile urgenza di fermarla, di avere un contatto con lei, condividere la sua pena, farla diventare più leggera...

K: ehi, aspetta! Dove vai?... Senti Aethyta, io non pretendo certo di conoscerti e se vuoi restare sola... lo posso capire ma... credo che tu abbia molte cose dentro di te che fanno male e forse... condividerle con qualcuno, ti darebbe un po' di sollievo, non credi?

La Matriarca gira le spalle a Karin, in piedi davanti alla porta chiusa. Da quando ascolta Liara rivivere i suoi ricordi con Shepard, è pervasa da una grande tristezza, che ogni giorno diventa più forte e oramai si è impadronita di lei... Ha capito molte cose di sua figlia: quanto ha sofferto e quanto sia speciale... Ha un grande orgoglio per essere suo padre, talmente grande, che è superato soltanto dal senso di colpa che la tormenta... Quello di non essere mai stata presente nella sua vita... di non essere mai stata al suo fianco, quando Liara era sola e disperata e ne avrebbe avuto un indicibile bisogno... anche soltanto per piangere, tra le sue braccia.

La voce di Karin pasticcia con il cuore di Aethyta, con quel tipo di confusione che porta via il respiro, che arriva dritta all'anima, facendola tremare. Aethyta vorrebbe lasciarsi andare. Già da alcuni giorni sta provando a non ascoltare, ma non può fingere che non stia succedendo nulla... non più. Si sente inevitabilmente attirata, profondamente coinvolta con qualcuno che non è Benezia, come non avrebbe mai creduto possibile. È arrivato il momento di essere onesta, non può più tirarsi indietro! Allora dice...

A: Già! È vero Karin, tu non mi conosci per niente ma... capisci molte cose di me e... Oh, merda! E va bene, Karin... tu mi attiri anche! Trovo molto affascinante, ciò che si cela sotto a quella corazza da battaglia, dentro alla quale ti piace nasconderti ma... Ti farei solamente soffrire e credimi, non voglio farti del male!

La voce di Karin suona secca, come uno sparo, incendiando l'aria tutto intorno e facendosi rapidamente strada nel cuore di Aethyta...

K: sentimi bene, Dolcezza, non pretendo certo di avere 1000 anni come te ma, ti assicuro, che per gli standard della mia specie, sono fin troppo adulta e perfettamente in grado di decidere, con chi e quando voglio rischiare di soffrire, mi hai capito? Nella mia vita, ho provato molto più dolore che gioia, quindi non voglio rinunciare a vivere ogni prezioso momento felice. Me ne sbatto se dovrò pagare il conto! Non sono scampata all'annientamento soltanto per avere paura di soffrire! I momenti di gioia sono un dono del Destino, la cosa più preziosa che abbiamo, sarebbe da pazzi farsi sfuggire ogni opportunità! Possibile, che non hai imparato ancora niente da tua Figlia!

La voce di Aethyta avvolge Karin dentro a una triste carezza, la creatura arrogante e presuntuosa di qualche giorno prima, le sembra all'improvviso soltanto un vago ricordo... Mentre la ascolta parlare, si sente svenire e non è più in grado di controllare le proprie emozioni...

A: io sto morendo Karin! Vivrò ancora pochi giorni... Non ti resteranno nient'altro, che dolore e qualche brivido a ricordarti di me...

Il cuore di Karin sembra fuggire dal petto, tanta è l'emozione che la scuote e la invade come un'onda impazzita. Ha aspettato così a lungo, di sentire quel brivido... A dire il vero, in principio ne anche avuto paura. Ha provato a controllarlo, a ignorarlo a reprimerlo ma... è talmente intenso, indomabile, che alla fine ha dovuto arrendersi e lasciarlo scoppiare dentro di lei, senza catene. Sa che probabilmente soffrirà ma, non riesce a resistere ai suoi sentimenti, a quell'attrazione così irragionevole... Non ha alcun senso ma, negli affari di cuore, si sa, le cose non hanno mai senso... Accadono e basta, proprio quando devono accadere, esattamente come ora! Karin ha già preso la sua decisione...

… Aethyta è rimasta immobile, in piedi, davanti alla porta chiusa in silenzio... Allora le si avvicina, fino a circondarle la vita con le mani e girarla delicatamente verso di se... Il suo sguardo è sereno e sicuro, gli occhi di Aethyta invece, sono pieni di lacrime e all'improvviso le sembra così fragile... Il tono di Karin è emozionato e sensuale quando infine si rivolge a lei sottovoce...

K: allora dovresti sbrigarti, Dolcezza, credo che io e te, non abbiamo molto tempo da perdere!

Per un lungo e indescrivibile istante, rimangono sospese, l'una di fronte all'altra, così dannatamente vicino. Gli occhi uniti in un unico sguardo, che tocca i brividi più profondi del cuore. Le labbra sospese al desiderio di sfiorarsi, ardono come fuoco poi... la passione sfonda gli argini e l'incendio divampa, inestinguibile... I loro corpi, avvolti da un intenso alone blu, si attirano, si sfiorano, si toccano e si mescolano, con tale passione e intensità, che sembrano conoscersi da sempre. Anche le loro labbra non hanno segreti mentre, toccano le corde più profonde dell'emozione e si appartengono in un abbraccio interminabile... Poi, gli occhi di Aethyta abbracciano l'Eternità e per lunghi e interminabili istanti, pensieri e sensazioni si mescolano, emozioni e identità si compenetrano tra loro, due diventano Uno mentre l'estasi... trabocca.

Sono esauste e teneramente abbracciate, quando la voce di Karin accarezza di nuovo il silenzio ...

K: Oh, Aethyta! Che incredibile meraviglia! Erano secoli, che non stavo così bene!... Lo sai, Dolcezza, non mi importa un accidente di quanto dovrò soffrire, perché ogni istante con te è stato... davvero meraviglioso!

Aethyta sorride dolcemente, infilandosi più profondamente nell'abbraccio di Karin, poi sfiora il suo viso e la accarezza di nuovo, ha un tono molto pensieroso...

A: oh Si! anche per me, Zuccherino! Erano più di 100 anni, che non mi capitava di fare sesso in un modo così dannatamente bollente e grandioso! Ehi, 100 anni veri!

Karin sorride con ironia, mentre un'espressione strabiliata prende forma sul suo viso. La sua voce sorpresa, gradualmente diventa sempre più divertita...

K: vuoi dire, che dopo Benezia tu non hai più fatto sesso?! Oh Cristo! Mi domando perché mi sembravi più una vecchia sporcacciona blu, piuttosto che una suora di clausura!

Aethyta sorride timidamente e Karin potrebbe giurare che il colore del suo viso sia diventato più blu, mentre ridacchia divertita, dicendole una cosa che non aveva mai detto a nessun altro prima...

A: Già! Eh eh eh, no! Sono solo una stramba e vecchia mummia blu, lo so! Al contrario di quanto mi piace far credere... non sono costantemente coinvolta in lussuriose attività sessuali! Mi piace fingere di essere sempre molto arrapata... Sai, si tratta di un modo molto efficiente di tenere gli altri lontano! Oh è uno vero sballo anche! Beh, la verità... Benezia è stata il mio più grande amore! ... Quando mi ha lasciato, non ho potuto avere nessun altro! Nemmeno quando è morta... non fino a questa sera!

Karin semplicemente non può fare a meno di sentirsi fuori di testa dalla gioia, al solo pensiero che Aethyta si sente attratta da lei, dopo un così lungo periodo di completa devozione alla sua vecchia compagna. Da qualche anno ha passato i 50, eppure stanotte, si sente felice come una ragazzina, talmente emozionata. Non avrebbe mai immaginato in tutta la vita di avere un'esperienza così travolgente. Tuttavia, non può fare a meno di chiedersi quale sia il misterioso problema di salute a cui accennava Aethyta in precedenza...

K: Oh, beh, Thyta... ne sono davvero molto felice! Tuttavia, prima hai detto che stai per morire! Sono un medico, se sei malata...

Aethyta sospira, poi si affretta a rispondere...

A: Oh no, non è per questo!

K: Allora, come diavolo fai a sapere di avere così poco tempo?!

Aethyta scivola più intensamente negli occhi di Karin, la sua voce calda, riflette una nota di profonda malinconia...

A: Sei sicura di volerlo sapere?

K: Beh, arrivati a questo punto, pensavo di meritare la tua fiducia...

A: Oh, la meriti, certo! Beh, la verità... Quando verrà il momento di salvare Shepard... io morirò! Sembra assurdo, lo so ma, io ho la capacità di trasmetterle la mia energia vitale, attraverso un rituale millenario, che pochissime asari sono state in grado di padroneggiare, sin dalla notte dei tempi. Attraverso il quale, il blackout di Shepard verrà annullato e Lei ritornerà finalmente alla sua vita... Ora capisci perché, non voglio parlare con Liara? Non potrei mai metterla nella condizione di dover scegliere, sarebbe troppo doloroso per Lei... Voglio farlo senza che se ne accorga, voglio che non sappia mai, che sono stata io a guarire Shepard. Ho già compiuto 1000 anni, Karin, ho vissuto così a lungo, che non ho altri rimpianti se non... Liara! Vivere un altro anno o due non può contare per me, quanto restituire alla mia bambina una vita intera insieme alla persona che ama!

Karin si stringe più forte in quell'abbraccio, mentre lotta con il nodo che le serra la gola...

K: oh Aethyta! É incredibile l'atto d'amore che intendi fare e... è meraviglioso anche ma... io credo che dovresti dirglielo, parlare con Lei, dirle addio, farle sapere quanto la ami e quanto sei orgogliosa di Lei... Come credi che si sentirà, scoprendo da sola che sei morta e non l'hai nemmeno salutata? Di nuovo abbandonata... ecco come! Lei ha bisogno di sapere quanto le vuoi bene, lo capisci maledizione? Voi Asari potete unire la vostra mente, con quella delle persone che amate e scambiarne una parte per dirvi addio... Beh allora fallo, Tesoro, perché è una cosa che puoi fare per lei e di sicuro, non puoi andartene con questo rimpianto!

Aethyta sa che Karin ha ragione, ma sa anche altrettanto bene, che non ha il coraggio per dirlo a Liara. Tuttavia, non ricordava di sentirsi così felice, di provare un'inebriante sensazione di euforia tale da considerare la possibilità di essere spensierata. Non avrebbe mai potuto immaginare di non avere quasi più paura di essere sola...

A: Oh Zucchero, hai ragione, lo sai! Vedi, sei molto più adulta di me, questo è certo! Athame lo sa, quale grandissima botta di culo ho avuto quando tu sei entrata a far parte del mio destino!

K: Eh eh! Piacere mio, Dolcezza! Anche tu, sei la miglior bollente esperienza infernale che mi è capitata da moltissimo tempo!

Continua ….


	7. Uno sporco imbroglio

Loyalties:

Mass Effect Trilogy è un gioco Bioware. Per qualsiasi riferimento al gioco ufficiale Tutti i diritti sono di proprietà di Bioware. La Fan Fiction "Mass Effect At Dawn Again" è il frutto della mia immaginazione e del mio lavoro, è un libero tributo, appassionato e personale a un grande videogioco. È vietato qualsiasi utilizzo parziale o totale a scopo di lucro e non.

Capitolo 6

Uno sporco imbroglio

… E' l'alba, Aethyta si sveglia, sente muoversi accanto a lei. Karin la sta cercando nel sonno, allora il suo cuore inizia a sparare tutti i suoi colpi, come una pistola completamente impazzita. Non ricordava nemmeno quanto è piacevole questa sensazione. Sorride, mentre rotola su un lato, ritrovandosi intimamente distesa sopra al corpo di Karin. Karin apre gli occhi ancora mezzo assonnati, provando la stessa piacevole sensazione. Restituisce il sorriso, accarezzando le labbra di Aethyta mentre le dice ...

K: Ciao, Dolcezza. 'giorno, hai dormito bene?

Aethyta sorride di nuovo accarezzando i capelli di Karin, tocca le sue labbra con un bacio, poi risponde…

A: Certo, Zuccherino! Erano milioni di anni che non mi sentivo così bene! Oh Tesoro, tu sai perfettamente come maneggiare una vecchia mummia come me! Nemmeno io riesco a crederci! Mi fai sentire come se fossi tornata Matrona!

Karin si stringe più forte, accarezzando gentilmente la schiena di Aethyta, con uno sguardo molto malizioso mentre risponde ...

K: Hmm lo sai, è strano che tu lo dica ... E io che credevo ti piacessero i ghiaccioli!

Aethyta scoppia a ridere mentre accarezza i capelli di Karin, poi dice ...

A: Scusa Zucchero, mi sbagliavo sul tuo conto! Non sei affatto un ghiacciolo! Hmm, o forse … sei il più bollente esemplare di ghiacciolo di questa parte di Universo!

Karin ride, rotolando nel letto, ritrovandosi distesa sulla pancia di Aethyta, mentre aggiunge ...

K: Hey Dolcezza, si può sapere dov'è finito il tuo 50 per cento Krogan stamattina?

A: Eh, eh, beh vedi, mio dolce Dottore ... non dovresti mai dimenticare che ... ho anche un 50 per cento Asari!

Mentre si baciano, il comunicatore di Karin inizia a suonare. La voce preoccupata di Liara mette immediatamente Karin in ansia. Non vuole rischiare che Liara sospetti qualcosa. Fortunatamente sa come controllare le sue reazioni, mentre le risponde con tono affettuoso ...

K: Ciao Liara, posso fare qualcosa per te?

L: Karin... finalmente! Dov'eri finita? Sono giorni, che passo a trovarti e tu non ci sei... cominciavo a preoccuparmi!

K: oh non è niente, non preoccuparti! È solo una banale influenza... passerà presto, vedrai. Sono chiusa nel mio ufficio per precauzione. Sai, ho avuto la febbre alta e non vorrei contagiare Shepard. Meglio essere prudenti, finché non starò meglio...

L: oh, mi dispiace... se per caso hai bisogno di qualcosa...

K: no, grazie, non mi serve nulla, per il momento, non preoccuparti. Ma dimmi di te... come va con Shepard? Qualche giorno fa, a giudicare dai suoi battiti impazziti e dal tuo pianto disperato, avete condiviso dei momenti molto dolorosi e stavate malissimo entrambe...

L: Ah si! E' stata dura è vero ma, ne è valsa la pena, perché finalmente sono riuscita a parlare con Lei della sua morte e di quanto ho sofferto mentre, credevo di averla perduta per sempre. Immagino, che ne siamo uscite entrambe più forti e più unite... Sto andando da Lei adesso e dopo che avremo condiviso i nostri ricordi dello scontro con l'Ombra e di quanto successe in seguito tra Noi Due, spero che ci sarà un clamoroso miglioramento delle sue condizioni, perché gli eventi di quei giorni sono stati, una vera bomba emozionale e hanno davvero dell'incredibile!

K: Oh, sono sicura, che ricordare quei giorni farà molto bene ad entrambe! Fammi sapere come è andata, d'accordo?

L: contaci e mi raccomando Karin ... guarisci presto!

… Liara raggiunge la stanza di Shepard e si siede accanto a Lei, la saluta teneramente e cerca come sempre di sembrarle serena e di buon umore...

L: allora Comandante... sei pronta a continuare la nostra missione?

Su Illium, come al solito tu mi offristi il tuo aiuto, ricordi? E io come al solito, non seppi rifiutarlo! Oh, mi hai aiutato, eccome! É stato solo grazie a te, se sono riuscita a smascherare Nyxeris. Ti ricordi la mia collaboratrice asari, che lavorava per l'Ombra sotto copertura? Mi consegnasti anche delle importanti informazioni avute da Cerberus, proprio sull'Ombra, anche se non riuscivi a capire il motivo di tutta la mia ira nei suoi confronti...

L: non appena troverò l'Ombra, lo colpirò con un campo biotico così potente, che dovranno cercare i suoi resti con un microscopio!

S: Ciò che mi hai detto non giustifica la rabbia che hai in corpo! Cos'altro è successo tra te e l'Ombra?

Una grande tristezza mi prese lo stomaco, oppresso e schiacciato contro il mio petto. Il cuore muto senza più battito. Non avevo ancora osato parlarti di quanto era successo su Omega perché... il mio senso di colpa era così smisurato, che non riuscivo a reggere nemmeno il peso del tuo sguardo. Tuttavia, non potevo vivere con quella grande macchia scura proprio nel mezzo della mia anima, non più! Tu meritavi di sapere e io meritavo di sopportare tutte le conseguenze della mia decisione egoista!

L: Cerberus ti ha mai detto come è stato recuperato il tuo corpo? Gliel'ho dato io! Sono stata io a consegnarti a loro Shepard! Dicevano, che potevano ricostruirti... Per questo ho dovuto strappare il tuo cadavere all'Ombra, che intendeva venderlo proprio ai Collettori!

S: Quindi sei tu che mi hai salvato?! Perché non me l'hai detto prima?!

L: perché ho sbagliato tutto Shepard! Sono sopravvissuta per miracolo... Quando ti ho consegnata a Cerberus, credevo di farlo per il tuo bene, per riportarti indietro ma... sapevo che avrebbero usato il tuo corpo per i loro fini... Ho lasciato che accadesse, perché io... io non ho potuto lasciarti andare... mi dispiace!

Tu, mi guardavi con tale tenerezza, che non so nemmeno io come ho resistito dallo scoppiare in lacrime... Mi sentivo così tremendamente in colpa, non solo non avevo potuto evitare la tua morte, ma ti avevo posto inerme nelle mani di Cerberus! Nonostante tutto, la tua voce era così rassicurante ...

S: Tu mi hai strappato dalle grinfie dei Collettori. Senza di te non sarei tornata! La mia missione è importante, grazie!

La missione era importante... è vero ma, i tuoi occhi mostravano una gratitudine più intima, profonda, legata al cuore... Avevamo unito le nostre coscienze in quell'unica, indimenticabile estasi e potevo percepire i tuoi sentimenti, il legame profondo, che ancora ci univa... Potevo sentire il tuo Amore, che non era affatto diverso dal mio... Quel desiderio così irrefrenabile di stare Insieme!

L: Non puoi sapere cosa significa per me Shepard! Grazie... io... io temevo che mi avresti odiata! Ecco perché devo distruggere l'Ombra... Deve pagare per ciò che ha fatto al mio amico, a te e per essere in combutta con i Collettori!

S: se stai cercando l'Ombra... Cerberus mi ha fornito dei dati per trovarlo... ti interessa?

L: Dopo due anni … non avrei mai sognato!

I tuoi dati erano i più dettagliati e precisi, che avessi mai esaminato. Riferivano le coordinate di un luogo, che poteva essere una Base segreta dell'Ombra e per la prima volta c'erano notizie di Feron... Notizie fantastiche, perché secondo il tuo rapporto era ancora vivo! Il mio amico era tenuto prigioniero da due anni, ma adesso, c'era la possibilità di combattere per lui e forse un raggio di speranza per me! La reale possibilità di trasformare la mia vendetta in un salvataggio! Dovevo tornare al mio appartamento, per prepararmi e per elaborare un piano, mentre tu avresti dovuto raggiungermi lì, ma... qualcosa andò storto! Prima del tuo arrivo, fui vittima di un'imboscata e riuscii a salvarmi soltanto grazie al mio maniacale addestramento a usare le barriere biotiche, rafforzato da decine di battaglie al tuo fianco... Non potevo più aspettarti, così prima di fuggire, nascosi una registrazione della conversazione che avevo avuto con Sekat, il mio contatto salarian. Il quale mi comunicava di avere dati molto importanti per me e il luogo dove incontrarci: alla Torre della Sirta Foundation, nel Centro Commerciale Dragon. Ti lasciai degli indizi, celati tra le mie cose personali, che solo tu avresti potuto decifrare, poi fuggii... Quando giungesti nel mio appartamento alcuni Agenti dell'SSC, stavano facendo rilevamenti e uno Spettro asari, Tela Vasir, ti disse di essere sulle tracce dell'Ombra, che aveva mandato qualcuno ad eliminarmi. Ti offrì il suo aiuto per ritrovarmi, per proteggermi dagli assassini e scoprire perché mi volessero morta. Ero certa, che in breve avresti trovato la registrazione e raggiunto il Centro Commerciale Dragon ma... al tuo arrivo, una terribile esplosione devastò il palazzo, facendo molte vittime innocenti e riuscendo quasi a uccidermi. Gli ascensori erano bloccati e ogni angolo dello stabile brulicava di mech e Agenti dell'Ombra, che davano la caccia a me e a Sekat... Dovevo raggiungerlo ad ogni costo, prima che fosse troppo tardi. Sentivo spari ed esplosioni come di una furibonda battaglia, mentre cercavo di mettermi in salvo. Immaginavo che fossi tu, che stavi arrivando e questo pensiero mi consolava e mi dava la forza di continuare... Dovevo soltanto, riuscire a resistere ancora un po'... Sentivo gli Agenti dell'Ombra farsi sempre più vicino, ero braccata e quando finalmente trovai un ascensore che si apriva... Il corpo del mio contatto salarian, giaceva a terra senza vita e lo Spettro asari che aveva tentato di uccidermi nel mio appartamento, ti stava dicendo, che era arrivata troppo tardi per salvarlo, invece era stata proprio lei a farlo fuori... Eravamo quattro contro una e sentendosi con le spalle al muro, confessò di essersi impadronita dei miei dati e di lavorare per conto dell'Ombra...

Non appena provò a colpirti, alzai una barriera biotica di protezione mentre tu, le balzasti addosso come una tigre ma, quella maledetta era davvero tosta, d'altra parte anche lei era uno Spettro... Tentò di fuggire, saltando il parapetto e lanciandosi verso il piano inferiore ma, tu riuscisti ad afferrarla al volo, mentre precipitava di sotto, cadendo insieme a lei, per almeno una decina di metri... Per fortuna, i suoi poteri biotici rallentarono la caduta ma, nell'impatto ti colpì, riuscendo a sgusciarti via... Stava cercando di svignarsela, ma io non potevo permetterlo!... Il mio sangue ribolliva di rabbia, aveva tentato di uccidermi, per colpa sua degli innocenti erano morti e adesso mi stava rubando i dati! Inoltre, se non l'avessi ripresa, non avrei mai saputo come salvare Feron e questo non potevo accettarlo, proprio adesso, che ero arrivata così vicino!

Saltai il parapetto, in preda al furore e cercai di starle dietro, mentre tu e la tua Squadra, tenevate a bada gli Agenti dell'Ombra, che ci sbarravano la strada. Riuscii a non darle tregua ma, Vasir raggiunse la sua astroauto e proprio mentre stavi arrivando prese il volo. Tu, io e Miranda la inseguimmo a perdifiato, a bordo di un taxi, rischiando diverse volte di schiantarci. Finalmente riuscisti a speronarla e a farla precipitare sul tetto dell'Hotel Azur... Era ferita ma, grazie a decine di Agenti dell'Ombra, che ci sparavano addosso da ogni parte, rallentandoci, riuscì ad allontanarsi. Tuttavia, perdeva molto sangue e non fu difficile ritrovarla. La zona era piena di civili e Tela Vasir, non esitò a prendere in ostaggio una povera donna terrorizzata, minacciando di ucciderla, se tu non la lasciavi andare... Come al solito tu non perdesti il tuo sangue freddo, mentre mi dicevi...

S: non preoccuparti Liara, ce la faremo... nel solito modo!

Lei non poteva certo sapere che " _nel solito modo"_ per Noi voleva dire Insieme... Così, mentre tu distraevi Vasir, io usai i miei poteri biotici, per sollevare un tavolino e al tuo segnale, glielo scagliai addosso con una forza tale, che la scaraventai nel vicino laghetto e dovette lasciare l'ostaggio. Ma... non era ancora finita! Non avevo mai visto dei poteri biotici così imponenti. La sua barriera, era quasi invalicabile e oltre a lanciarci contro onde biotiche devastanti, riusciva a compiere dei balzi incredibili con i quali, si spostava molto velocemente da un luogo all'altro, diventando irraggiungibile... Come se non bastasse, arrivavano di continuo mech e Agenti dell'Ombra, a tenerci occupate, mentre lei si ricaricava. La battaglia fu veramente dura ma, Noi Due, eravamo una Squadra ancora molto affiatata e Miranda si rivelò estremamente abile e letale, il suo contributo fu davvero importante. Così alla fine riuscimmo ad avere la meglio, su quello Spettro del Consiglio, senza scrupoli e senza pietà e recuperare i miei dati. Non riuscivo a darmi pace, dovevo raggiungere Feron e ci serviva un ottimo piano per liberarlo. Ero così accecata dalla mia vendetta, che non pensavo ad altro... Anzi, a dire il vero non riuscivo a farti uscire dalla mia testa! Vederti mi toglieva concentrazione, non sapevo più controllare le gambe, il mio stomaco e quei dannati battiti! Se soltanto riuscivi a infilarti nel mio sguardo per un attimo, ero rovinata! Se per caso mi accorgevo che mi fissavi, cercando avidamente in fondo ai miei occhi, un piccolo indizio, qualsiasi tenera conferma appena accennata, che ti lasciasse vagamente intuire che tra Noi, non era finita, io non riuscivo più a pensare a nient'altro! Purtroppo, non era proprio il momento di distrarsi, adesso che conoscevamo il luogo, dovevamo organizzare l'attacco nei minimi dettagli. Non avevamo alcun margine d'errore, non potevamo permetterci di improvvisare. Così, continuai a parlarti di pianificazione, come in preda a una febbre, ma in realtà quell'atteggiamento, mi era indispensabile per distrarmi da te! Tutto andò bene, almeno fino a quando, mi sentii afferrare per un braccio, tu mi stavi attirando sempre più vicino, pretendendo la mia attenzione e … non avevi alcuna intenzione di lasciarmi scappare...

S: Liara... calmati un attimo! Il viaggio sulla Normandy durerà parecchie ore... Abbiamo tutto il tempo di pianificare, ci sono altre cose di cui parlare...

L: e di cosa vorresti parlare?

S: vorrei parlare... di Noi! Mi manchi Liara! Ti vedo, sei qui di fronte a me, eppure sembri lontana anni luce! Penso che abbiamo davvero bisogno di parlare!

Sentivo nel profondo, che nemmeno tu potevi dimenticarmi! Eri tornata e adesso, avevi bisogno di me... Anch'io ne avevo, disperatamente di te ma... Ritrovarti in battaglia, con la morte a scandire il ritmo di ogni passo, oscura minaccia gettata in faccia, oppure celata come un insidioso nemico dietro ogni angolo, non faceva altro, che alimentare la mia paura di perderti di nuovo. Oh Emily! Ricordi quando affrontavamo Saren e la Sovereign? Combattere al tuo fianco in tutte quelle battaglie, vederti in azione, venire con te, era fantastico! Tu eri così dannatamente eccezionale sul campo e mi sei sempre sembrata invincibile! Eri un soldato straordinario, talmente brava e coraggiosa... oh nessuno ha più coraggio di te! Tu non ti arrendi mai, sei ostinata, hai una volontà di ferro e … ah, "chiappe d'acciaio!" Sei leale e generosa e con una grande anima per tenere la linea a ogni costo. Tutte qualità che ai miei occhi ti avevano sempre fatto sembrare immortale! Oh per la Dea, tu si che sai ballare con un fucile in mano! Ho sempre stimato profondamente il tuo modo di essere un soldato Shepard e come sei in battaglia, ha avuto un'importante influenza quando mi sono innamorata di te. Nonostante fossi sempre stata ben consapevole dei rischi che correvi, tu mi facevi sentire tranquilla. Mi fidavo del fatto che in un modo o nell'altro, sapevi sempre come cavarti dai guai! Poi, un giorno ... ho dovuto guardarti morire e ... rendermi conto che per quanto sei brava, o forte o coraggiosa se continui per tutta la vita a camminare su un filo, prima o poi finirai per cadere! Tu eri caduta Shepard! Questa era la dura realtà e avresti potuto cadere di nuovo. Io... non riuscivo a credere, che avremmo potuto ricominciare per davvero... Che tu, fossi tornata da me per... ah, per restare! Come se la situazione non fosse stata già di per se abbastanza complicata, finimmo anche per litigare. Era la prima volta che accadeva, non lo avevamo mai fatto prima e … faceva male!

L: tu eri morta Shepard! Sono passati due anni... Non puoi tornare all'improvviso e far finta che non sia successo niente!

Fu immediatamente chiaro, quanto il mio atteggiamento, riuscisse a incendiare la tua frustrazione. Il tuo tono era brusco, secco e infiammato, non ero abituata, perché non lo avevi mai usato con me prima ... faceva male!

S: Oh cazzo, sono imperdonabile, lo so! Ma sono qui adesso, Liara! Grazie mille! E mi domando perché mai avrò pensato, che la cosa ti potesse importare!

Non potei fare a meno di risponderti con lo stesso tono e ... faceva ancora più male!

L: beh ... forse! Ma non puoi morire e poi tornare e poi morire e poi tornare come ti pare, Comandante! Oh merda! Che cosa ti aspetti che faccia Shepard?! Dovrei saltarti al collo e aspettare che tu decida di andartene di nuovo? Ti rendi conto, che ancora non sei arrivata e già sei pronta a … ad andartene?!

S: Senti T'Soni, ti assicuro che morire non mi ha divertito un dannato cazzo e non ho nessun fottuto piano di merda per ripetere l'esperienza ma... Sono un soldato maledizione! Se non provo a fermarli, i Collettori rapiranno altre Colonie e nella malaugurata ipotesi che lavorino per i razziatori finiremo tutti quanti completamente affogati in un oceano di merda! Questo sembra abbastanza chiaro per te?!

L: Sissignora, Comandante, forte e chiaro!

S: beh, in tal caso non dovrai più preoccuparti se muoio, perché l'intera dannata galassia verrà all'inferno insieme a me!

Mi urlavi addosso tutta la tua angoscia e io volevo soltanto piangere. Sentivo le lacrime premere alla gola, velarmi di nascosto gli occhi, tormentare la mia voce, far tremare il mio respiro. Non volevo darti la soddisfazione di accorgerti che sapevi farmi piangere, resistevo con tutte le mie forze, non volevo cedere. Di fronte al mio silenzio, forse te ne rendesti conto, oppure hai semplicemente pensato di avere esagerato, ma immediatamente il tuo tono cambiò... Diventò talmente dolce, da molto tempo, non mi parlavi più in quel modo e... faceva male!

S: Oh Liara! Ehi, la mia Bambina ... mi dispiace!

L: Oh, lo so … Emily!

S: Senti, non sono caduta in battaglia, è stato soltanto un dannato incidente! Affrontare i Collettori non sarà come fare una passeggiata sul ponte, ma ti prometto che controllerò accuratamente il supporto vitale della mia tuta prima di ogni missione, d'ora in poi e … mi piacerebbe molto, farlo per te Liara ... va bene?!

La mia tensione si stava improvvisamente sciogliendo, la tua dolcezza mi accarezzava il cuore, avrei voluto abbracciarti, sentirti stringermi a te, lasciarmi cullare dal battito possente del tuo cuore, per ritrovare un po di sicurezza, di tranquillità per la mia mente, ma non riuscivo a lasciarmi andare. Allora ti parlai con dolcezza, come non accadeva più da molto tempo e... faceva ancora più male!

L: Mmh ... Shepard ... mi dispiace! Io, ci sto provando per davvero ma … non ci riesco... mi serve più tempo! Per favore, per il momento concentriamoci sulla missione...

La tua voce era ancora gentile, però non riusciva a nascondere la tua delusione e... faceva sempre più male!

S: Ah, d'accordo!

Mi sentivo completamente paralizzata dalla paura... non sapevo agire, perché il panico più sconfinato invadeva ogni mia cellula, risucchiava fino all'ultimo respiro, ogni pensiero, ogni fibra, inchiodandomi a una incontrastabile apatia. Il solo pensiero che tu avessi un'altra missione suicida di cui occuparti, mescolato al soffocante senso di colpa, per averti lasciata morire, stavano generando un dolore terribile nel mio cuore, che mi paralizzava, rendendomi schiava del mio terrore! Tu, andavi sempre fino in fondo, Shepard, ad ogni costo, perché non hai mai saputo tirarti indietro! Ero certa che non ti saresti mai arresa, fino alla fine, senza preoccuparti del prezzo. Proprio adesso che eri tornata, sentivo quanto fosse facile perderti di nuovo! Oh Emy! Il mio sgomento era così vivido e reale, che mi pareva di avere un artiglio pieno di unghie affilate, conficcato proprio in mezzo al cuore!

Continua …


	8. Brancolando nel buio

Loyalties:

Mass Effect Trilogy è un gioco Bioware. Per qualsiasi riferimento al gioco ufficiale Tutti i diritti sono di proprietà di Bioware. La Fan Fiction "Mass Effect At Dawn Again" è il frutto della mia immaginazione e del mio lavoro, è un libero tributo, appassionato e personale a un grande videogioco. È vietato qualsiasi utilizzo parziale o totale a scopo di lucro e non.

Capitolo 7

Brancolando nel buio

Non ti parlai più, finché non salimmo sulla Navetta, che ci portò verso la gigantesca Nave dell'Ombra, nascosta dentro una poderosa e incessante tempesta elettrica... Eri arrabbiata! Ancora mi domando se mi faceva più male il tuo risentimento, o la tua delusione. Sentivo il tuo disappunto, colpirmi in faccia, ad ogni sguardo, come uno schiaffo. Mi rendevo conto, che ti stavo facendo soffrire e questo, non faceva altro che aumentare il mio senso di colpa nei tuoi confronti ma, non potevo farci niente! Ero in preda al panico! Mi soffocava, come una morsa attorno al collo. Ero costantemente paralizzata e non riuscivo a reagire. Non mi restava altro da fare, che concentrarmi sul salvataggio di Feron, sperando che portarlo a compimento, potesse migliorare il mio stato d'animo... Provai ad avviare una conversazione con te, per non essere più costretta ad affrontare quell'imbarazzante silenzio.

L: Hagalaz, gli oceani ribollono durante il giorno e si congelano 10 minuti dopo il tramonto...

S: l'Ombra vive in tutto questo?

L: la sua Nave segue il tramonto, non è rilevabile all'interno della tempesta, a meno di sapere dove cercare...

… L'Hangar delle Navette era bloccato, dovevamo atterrare all'esterno della Nave e cercare un portellone ma in fretta, perché l'atmosfera del Pianeta originava continue tempeste elettriche in grado di danneggiare i nostri sistemi, fino a mettere a rischio la nostra stessa sopravvivenza. La superficie della Nave era schermata da un sofisticato sistema di masse e dispersori di energia e tutto lasciava supporre, che l'Ombra si fosse accorto di noi, perché ci scagliò addosso un maledetto esercito di Mech, Droni, Ingegneri e Agenti di ogni tipo, armati fino ai denti, che facevano di tutto per spedirci all'inferno. Dovemmo lottare con tutte le nostre forze per resistere, riuscire ad avanzare richiese molto tempo, perché la nave ere enorme. Ci aprimmo un varco tra schiere di nemici, facendone volare molti nel vuoto, grazie al massiccio uso dei nostri poteri biotici. Cercavamo di avanzare in fretta, finalmente raggiungemmo l'ultima porta di sicurezza e riuscimmo a bypassare … Anche all'interno, i guai non finivano mai! L'Ombra aveva un dannato esercito al suo comando! Dovemmo faticare parecchio ma grazie alla Dea, trovammo Feron... era vivo! Ero così felice di vederlo, ma purtroppo era messo male! L'Ombra, lo teneva legato a una sedia di costrizione, collegato a un dispositivo di tortura neurale, che gli procurava incredibili sofferenze. Era mantenuto in vita da un congegno medico, che impediva che morisse durante la tortura... Oh, povero Feron! Realizzare che aveva trascorso gli ultimi due anni in quel terribile stato, mi spezzava il cuore! Non potevamo liberarlo, senza rischiare di ucciderlo, prima dovevamo raggiungere la Sala di Controllo dell'Ombra e disattivare il dispositivo... Probabilmente quel giorno, ero l'ultima persona che Feron si aspettava di vedere!

F: Liara?!

L: Feron! Tieni duro, ora ce ne andremo da qui!

F: dovete disattivare l'energia... se mi libererete ora... Aaarghh... mi friggerà il cervello!

La situazione sembrava molto complicata, ma tu riuscivi a non perderti d'animo e a trasmettermi la solita … Fede!

S: facile o no... ce ne andremo tutti da qui!

F: sapete che l'Ombra vi sta aspettando non è vero?

S: Ah, ci contavo proprio!

L: Torneremo a prenderti, Feron!

La Sala di Controllo dell'Ombra era poco lontano, non restava che liberarsi dei suoi ultimi scagnozzi e saremmo state faccia a faccia con uno degli esseri più temuti e pericolosi dell'intera Galassia. In tutto questo tempo, mi ero sempre chiesta chi fosse in realtà, quale fosse il suo aspetto e come avrebbe reagito, trovandosi di fronte a Noi... Non vedevo l'ora di guardarlo dritto negli occhi e farlo volare per aria soffocato in una singolarità e poi sparargli addosso, senza tregua, finché la pistola prendeva fuoco nella mia mano! Entrammo. Una voce profonda e minacciosa ci accolse, facendomi correre un brivido gelido lungo la schiena! Mi sarei aspettata qualunque cosa ma... non avrei mai immaginato di vedere, ciò che apparì quel giorno, oltre la porta...

O: siete qui per il Drell? Avventato, persino per lei Comandante...

S: mai quanto quella bomba su Illium...

O: quei civili erano sacrificabili...

Ben presto la mia rabbia prese il sopravvento sulla paura...

L: sacrificabili come Feron?!

L'Ombra sapeva come indebolire la sicurezza del nemico e fece leva sul mio senso di colpa, per farmi abbassare la guardia, ma io non avevo alcuna intenzione di lasciarmi abbattere da lui, ero troppo furiosa per cadere nei suoi stupidi trucchetti ...

O: dottoressa T'Soni, è stata la sua ingerenza a causare tutto questo... Feron mi ha tradito quando le ha consegnato il corpo di Shepard. Il Drell ora sta semplicemente pagandone il prezzo.

L: sembri piuttosto sicuro per essere uno con le spalle al muro...

O: viaggia insieme a dei compagni affascinanti Dottoressa...

L: non metterai le mani su nessuno!

O: è inutile sfidarmi, Asari! Conosco ogni suo segreto, mentre lei brancola nel buio...

L'Ombra ostentava una calma invidiabile, nonostante avessimo sgominato il suo esercito, sembrava non preoccuparsi affatto di noi e la sua sicurezza iniziava a darmi davvero sui nervi. Tanto più che incominciavo a capire con chi avevamo a che fare. In quel momento pensai che anche per me fosse meglio ostentare, facendogli credere di essere assolutamente consapevole di chi stavo affrontando ... naturalmente stavo soltanto bluffando, ma la cosa funzionò...

L: ma davvero? Sei uno Yagh, una Specie antecedente ai voli spaziali, costretta in quarantena sul proprio Pianeta natale, per aver massacrato le prime Squadre di contatto del Consiglio... Questa Base è più vecchia della scoperta del vostro Pianeta, il che probabilmente significa, che hai ucciso l'Ombra originale circa 60 anni fa, prendendone il posto. Immagino che fossi stato portato via dal tuo Pianeta d'origine da un cacciatore di trofei, in cerca di uno schiavo o di un animaletto da compagnia... Come sto andando?

L'Ombra capì che non aveva nessun'altra scelta, se non quella di affrontarci. Quando si alzò, ci travolse con tutta la sua imponenza, era davvero enorme! Il suo aspetto selvaggio, con quelle enormi corna ricurve, tutti quegli occhi e le infinite file di denti, rivelava la sua natura di spietato predatore. Spezzò la scrivania di pesante granito, come se fosse stata un pezzo di cartone e ce la scaraventò addosso, travolgendo Miranda, che rimase a terra svenuta. Tu ti gettasti immediatamente su di me, appena in tempo per trascinarmi in salvo... Eravamo rimaste solo io e te, mi resi subito conto, che non avrei mai potuto affrontarlo da sola! Se tu non fossi stata al mio fianco... se non mi avessi offerto il tuo aiuto... mi avrebbe sicuramente uccisa! Per fortuna eravamo Insieme e nel solito modo! Comunque, non fu per niente facile, perché l'Ombra aveva uno scudo impenetrabile, che si rigenerava continuamente, grazie a un dispositivo, posizionato sul soffitto. L'unico modo per fermarlo, era durante il processo di ricarica, ingaggiandolo in un improbabile corpo a corpo... Sembrava di sfidare una montagna e tutta la nostra fatica, veniva continuamente vanificata da quel dannato generatore di scudi. Fino a quando, mi venne l'idea di distruggere il dispositivo, scaraventandogli addosso tutta la forza biotica di cui ero capace, nel momento in cui l'Ombra si ricaricava, sperando che il sovraccarico di energia prodotto, si ritorcesse contro di lui. Infine il momento arrivò … Tutto il mio odio, il mio tormento, il mio furore si trasformarono in blu! Per alcuni drammatici istanti, danzarono con rabbia sospesi, nel mantello cangiante avvolto attorno al mio corpo. Illuminandosi, facendomi elettrizzare, intensificandosi con veemenza, trasformandosi in pura energia, rincorrendo il punto più alto, fino a raggiungere il picco ... balzando via! Schizzando lontano in un lampo, liberando per sempre la mia anima con uno scoppio di luce, che esplose disastrosamente, raggiungendo il soffitto. Poi, il sovraccarico, altri lampi di luce ... infine il silenzio! Niente più odio, nessun tormento, più nessun furore ... Soltanto silenzio, dentro la mia anima! Sollievo finalmente, nient'altro che ... la mia redenzione! Il trucco aveva funzionato e l'Ombra era stato disintegrato grazie al sovraccarico di energia. Non potevo crederci, Noi Due, Insieme, eravamo riuscite a sconfiggerlo. Finalmente era finita! La guerra era vinta e Feron era salvo! All'improvviso i terminali di comunicazione nella stanza, iniziarono a trasmettere incessantemente. Gli Agenti operativi dell'Ombra in missione, chiedevano dettagli sull'errore di connessione che avevano rilevato. Tutti volevano parlare con l'Ombra, ricevere conferme, istruzioni... Un'idea pazzesca, si fece rapidamente strada nella mia mente... Nessuno di coloro che ci avevano visto entrare, era sopravvissuto, nessuno sapeva che eravamo lì, nessuno conosceva la vera identità dell'Ombra... Così aprii le comunicazioni e dissi a tutti gli Agenti, che si era trattato di una fluttuazione di potenza durante l'aggiornamento, ma che eravamo di nuovo online e aspettavo da tutti un rapporto dettagliato nel successivo giorno solare... In quel momento entrò Feron, che non credeva ai suoi occhi...

F: Dea degli oceani... tu... sei tu!?

L: beh quelli che l'hanno visto di persona sono morti e perciò...

F: sarai tu la nuova Ombra?!

Nemmeno tu all'inizio eri molto convinta che fosse una buona idea, secondo me invece, assumere l'identità dell'Ombra, rappresentava obbiettivamente un'occasione imperdibile...

L: se non lo faccio perderemo tutto! I suoi contatti, le sue risorse commerciali... ci aiuteranno parecchio! Con le risorse dell'Ombra... potrò... fornirti... potrò...

… Finalmente era finita, Feron era salvo! Avrei potuto seguirti sulla Normandy, essere al tuo fianco contro i Collettori. Volevo soltanto starti vicino, darti il mio supporto, tutto il mio aiuto quando ne avevi più bisogno... Provare a lasciarmi andare! Assumere l'identità dell'Ombra, d'altra parte, significava rinunciare alla cosa che volevo di più al mondo! In quel momento desideravo soltanto venire con te, tuttavia, la parte più razionale di me, non poteva trascurare le preziose risorse dell'Ombra, perché avrebbero potuto rivelarsi essenziali per aiutarti a combattere i Razziatori. La missione era talmente importante, riguardava tutti, ogni cosa: i nostri mondi, le nostre civiltà, il nostro futuro... Per questo, dovevo riuscire a mettere da parte i miei sentimenti personali, i Nostri... E se quei dati potevano fornirci una risposta? E se contenevano la soluzione per fermare i Razziatori? E se il totale annientamento galattico fosse stato causato dal mio egoismo? Sentivo una pressante responsabilità nei confronti dell'intera Galassia, che mi impediva di tirarmi indietro, anche se, avevo una grande paura di non farcela... Mi sentivo talmente stremata! Tutta la sofferenza patita in quei due lunghissimi anni, tutta quella rabbia verso l'Ombra, lo sconfinato senso di colpa per te ... per Feron ... Il mio cuore fatto a pezzi, in un inferno durato per due lunghissimi e interminabili anni... e poi … l'insopportabile paura di perderti ancora e poi ancora! Tutte queste emozioni e sentimenti, mi assalivano in forze, e prima che me ne rendessi conto, si stavano trasformando in lacrime. Una pioggia scrosciante, improvvisa e liberatoria, che non sapevo più fermare... Feron e Miranda ci lasciarono sole...

F: io... andrò a controllare i sistemi energetici...

L: è... è... è finita! Finalmente... per... due anni!

Per te, fu istintivo attirarmi amorevolmente tra le tue braccia, stringermi teneramente a te, posarti sulle mie labbra. Avrei voluto che il tempo si fermasse, sentire il tuo calore avvolgermi, in quella tenera consolazione per sempre, eppure stavo così male! Non riuscivo a spazzare via dalla mente la mia ossessione che tutto finisse di nuovo, a lasciarmi andare, a ritornare da te, anche se più intensamente che mai, io... sentivo di appartenere a te e di sicuro ... non volevo lasciarti andare!

S: va... tutto bene?

Le tue labbra mi avevano consumato l'ossigeno e mi mancava il respiro, mentre la mia mente cercava disperatamente di razionalizzare, di tirarsi indietro! Contemporaneamente in un'altra parte di me, il mio cuore pregava con tutte le sue forze che tu mi impedissi di farlo! Ero completamente confusa, spaventata e in preda a un disperato bisogno di te!

L: ho passato due anni a piangerti... siamo due persone diverse... tu hai la tua missione e...

Oh Emy! Ti sentivo così vicina, sembrava che tu sapessi esattamente, quello che stavo passando, che intuissi pienamente ogni tormento che non ti sapevo confessare... Provai ad allontanarmi, per riprendere il controllo delle mie emozioni, ma tu mi afferrasti di nuovo, perché nemmeno tu potevi lasciarmi andare. Mentre mi raccoglievi di nuovo nel tuo abbraccio... dentro al tuo sguardo, nel battito impazzito del tuo cuore. Mentre mi attiravi in bilico sulle tue labbra così assetate, a perdere l'equilibrio nell'intensa seduzione del tuo profumo... Sentivo soltanto il nostro Amore, divampare come un incendio, che ardeva senza limiti mentre nessuna di Noi era più in grado di domare! Mi ritrovai sospesa, nell'irresistibile attrazione delle tuo respiro, nella sensualità del meraviglioso istante che precede il contatto, mentre il tuo cuore precipitava a capofitto nel mio. Sentivo il calore del tuo abbraccio, avvolgermi dentro una rassicurante carezza. Non sapevo resistere al desiderio di fondermi nella tua bocca, lo sentivo crescere come un'onda e percorrermi l'anima come un uragano.

Volevo soltanto scivolare piano incontro alle tue labbra, che anelavano disperatamente le mie. Appartenere completamente a loro, annullando per sempre la mia ragione, ingannando la mia volontà, scrivendo di nuovo il mio destino nel tuo! Finalmente, quel bacio! Fu così emozionante e coinvolgente, intenso e travolgente, che per un attimo mi sembrò di svenire sulle tue labbra. Di perdermi dentro al tuo cuore, di fondermi inestricabilmente alla tua anima e ... di ritrovare finalmente la mia! Oh Emy! Ti avevo desiderato così a lungo, che all'improvviso ... ignorare ciò che provavo per te, non aveva alcun senso! Dovetti lottare duramente con me stessa per riprendere il controllo, per non lasciarmi andare, per non trascinarti con me nella passione, per resistere a quell'irrefrenabile bisogno di te!

L: ok... ok!

S: ok!

L: adesso però, dovremmo concentrarci... Vediamo che cosa abbiamo... Nessun codice, nessuna restrizione, come se l'Ombra non avesse previsto che qualcuno potesse entrare qui...

Tutti i dati dell'Ombra erano accessibili e a disposizione, se volevo aiutarti, avevo molto lavoro da fare e tu avevi sottratto fin troppo tempo alla tua missione per aiutare me, perciò dovevi andare...

S: non sparirai un'altra volta nel nulla, non è vero?!

L: Eh, credo che sia davvero molto improbabile... Torna presto Shepard!

I giorni che seguirono furono molto intensi per entrambe... Tu stavi cercando un modo sicuro per varcare il portale di Omega 4 e uscirne viva... Nel frattempo, avevi bisogno di potenziare la tua Squadra, studiare un piano infallibile, rafforzare la Normandy in modo tale, che potesse reggere lo scontro e come se non bastasse, tenere testa ai Collettori, che si facevano sempre più minacciosi per le Colonie umane... Per fortuna non eri sola! Anche se avevo dovuto rinunciare a venire con te, mi consolava il fatto, che potevi contare su due cari amici come Garrus e Tali, per non parlare di quel Grunt, che sembrava ancora più grosso e pericoloso di Wrex. Inoltre ero felice che ci fosse anche Miranda a bordo... Quando ci eravamo incontrate su Omega, non mi era piaciuta per niente. Era razzista e spietata. Tuttavia sembrava cambiata, ebbi immediatamente la netta sensazione che tu avessi trovato il modo di fare breccia in quel suo cuore di ghiaccio. La sua lealtà nei tuoi confronti mi colpì. Miranda era davvero in gamba ma, non pensavo che fosse così letale in battaglia e la cosa mi faceva sentire un po' meno terrorizzata... In quanto a me, da quando ci eravamo lasciate, non avevo avuto un attimo di riposo. Trascorrevo le mie giornate di 24 ore, a studiare e catalogare i dati dell'Ombra, cercando di sfruttare tutte le sue conoscenze e qualunque indizio utile a sconfiggere i Razziatori. Da giorni non vedevo un letto e al mattino, Feron mi trovava molto spesso addormentata davanti al terminale... Non avevo tempo per riposare, c'era sempre qualcosa di più importante da fare! Finalmente, una sera sentii la Normandy, che si agganciava al Molo d'Attracco, eri tu! Mi eri mancata così tanto! Non potevo credere, che fossi riuscita a raggiungermi... Oh Stella, ero così felice di vederti! Ti ricordi cosa successe quella sera? Oh Beh anch'io, ma... dovremo aspettare fino a domani per saperlo, perché come al solito, non mi sono resa conto di quanto si è fatto tardi... Devo riposare un po', altrimenti, non riuscirei a sostenere una fusione mentale ma, non preoccuparti Stella, domani mattina continueremo a ricordare... Tu lo sai che mi manchi Shepard, non è vero?... Buonanotte!

… Aethyta è seduta accanto a Karin da molte ore e teneramente le tiene la mano. Ha bisogno del suo contatto, per mantenere la concentrazione e la lucidità necessarie ad ascoltare i racconti di Liara senza farsi prendere dallo sconforto... A volte, la rabbia corre al galoppo attraverso di lei, arrivando improvvisa, senza lasciare il tempo di pensare, ne' di controllare eventuali reazioni ...

A: Che razza di merda! Ogni volta che Liara rivive un ricordo con Shepard, penso che non potrà accadere loro qualcos'altro di peggio! E invece, merda! Sistematicamente ogni volta scopro che mi sbagliavo!... Per Athame! Ma quanto altro cazzo di dolore sono state costrette a sopportare quelle due povere ragazze!?

Karin attira la mano di Aethyta alla sua bocca in silenzio, la accarezza lentamente con le labbra lungo il dorso, finché non sente la sua tensione dissolversi e lentamente svanire. Poi la guarda con tenerezza e con voce rassicurante le dice …

K: Ehi calmati Dolcezza! Ricordi una delle prime ricostruzioni a cui hai assistito?... Quando Liara ricordava la prima volta che ha unito la sua mente con quella di Shepard?

A: certo, stava cercando di decifrare le visioni di Shepard riguardo la Sonda prothean...

K: Già! Beh, in quell'occasione, Liara ha descritto Shepard alla perfezione: grande forza interiore, volontà davvero incrollabile, cuore puro, grande gentilezza d'animo e molto, molto dolore! Si conoscevano da pochissimo tempo, eppure quella che aveva visto è esattamente il comandante Shepard! Una persona davvero eccezionale, che probabilmente ha iniziato a soffrire il giorno che è venuta al mondo! Sai, Shepard è rimasta orfana in davvero tenera età. È stata sballottata da un orfanatrofio all'altro nei suoi primi anni, poi ha finito per trascorrere molta della sua infanzia e giovinezza abbandonata a se stessa, per strada. Tirava avanti come poteva, era solo una bambina e doveva provvedere a se stessa con le sue sole forze. A volte non è facile mettere insieme il pranzo con la cena se non hai nessuno al mondo, per questo si unì a una banda di ragazzini di strada, per dividere con loro la stessa solitudine, far sembrare meno opprimente la paura, imparare a nascondere il dolore, a sopravvivere, per avere qualche occasione in più di procurarsi qualcosa da mettere sotto i denti, per tirare avanti! Da quelle terribili esperienze imparò a non mollare! Crescendo, aveva una carriera criminale già spianata davanti a se. Intelligente com'è e dannatamente qualificata e in gamba, se solo avesse voluto, poteva diventare qualcuno anche nell'industria del crimine. Se avesse scelto questa strada, è altamente probabile che Omega oggi avrebbe un'altra Regina, ma ... Lei non ha mai approvato quel genere di vita, per questo, quando ha avuto l'età si è arruolata nell'Esercito dell'Alleanza, dove si è sempre distinta per le sue doti umane e per il grande senso della giustizia. Oh, nemmeno lo spirito di sacrificio di certo le è mai mancato e ben presto ha dimostrato tutto il suo eroismo, iniziando a portare a termine una miriade di missioni impossibili. Molta del sua attitudine al comando è dovuta all'ampiezza di vedute che la contraddistingue e al suo grande desiderio di Pace. Shepard è sempre stata una grande leader, che qualsiasi soldato seguirebbe persino all'inferno. Lei sa come guardare dentro alle persone, cavare il meglio da ognuno, sa istintivamente come farsi voler bene e i suoi uomini credono ciecamente in Lei. La vedono costantemente nel mezzo dell'azione, sempre in prima linea, pronta ad aiutare chi ha bisogno, a sacrificarsi per prima. È il tipo di persona che non si tira indietro, non fugge mai di fronte a un nemico, soprattutto quando la paura morde il culo! Lei non cede un centimetro, per questa ragione tutti la rispettano e le sue gesta in battaglia trascinano gli Eserciti e intimidiscono i nemici. Nemmeno la morte è riuscita a fermarla, anzi è tornata più forte e letale di prima e più umana anche! Da quando Liara è entrata nella sua vita, gran parte del dolore che nasconde abilmente dentro di se, si è tramutato in gioia! Una profonda felicità, che brilla nei suoi occhi, sfugge dal suo raggiante sorriso, portandole grande entusiasmo, serenità. Nonostante questi tempi bui, una solida sicurezza, coraggio e ancora più determinazione... Non c'è alcun dubbio, che Liara sia stata essenziale nel curare molte delle ferite di Shepard... Insomma è evidente, come ogni gesto, ogni pensiero, ogni cosa che fa è sempre dedicata a Liara... Shepard non potrebbe mai vivere senza tua figlia, Aethyta e ... qualunque cosa accada, tornerà sempre da Lei! D'altra parte, ha così tanto in comune con Liara ... Una visione condivisa della vita per cominciare: Shepard e Liara sono guidate dallo stesso profondo senso della giustizia … Oh, lo sai, anche Liara è davvero molto in gamba, è coraggiosa e risoluta e stando al fianco di Shepard è anche diventata un eccellente soldato. Entrambe sanno molto bene come usare il cervello, la loro mente è sempre aperta alla crescita interiore, al dialogo. Tutto ciò che fanno è sorretto da un profondo desiderio di pace. La loro dolcezza, la gentilezza d'animo, che condividono nella disponibilità verso gli altri, l'altruismo illimitato per aiutare, quello spirito di sacrificio con il quale portano a termine ogni missione, il loro valore e il grande talento, in tutto quello che riescono a fare. Insomma, quel milione di cose che le rende inseparabili! Era praticamente inevitabile, che le loro vite si intrecciassero così radicalmente, così indissolubilmente. Lo sai che cosa penso? Loro si appartengono Aethyta, e di fronte a un sentimento così incredibilmente profondo, è molto probabile che nessun dolore sia in grado di graffiare abbastanza a fondo la gioia e la serenità che entrambe provano, in ogni momento in cui stanno insieme! Persino adesso, che Shepard è in questo stato, la pena e lo sconforto di Liara, vengono consolati continuamente, dall'Amore che prova per Shepard, che le da la forza di non mollare! E sono assolutamente sicura che Liara non si arrenderà mai!

A: Oh, Karin, grazie Miele! Le tue parole sono così confortanti, Zuccherino! Un conto è conoscere Shepard attraverso gli occhi di Liara ... Essendo completamente fuori di testa per il suo super sexy e bollente Comandante, non può certo essere imparziale, ma tu ... Perché dovresti essere così fottutamente compiacente sulla forza dei sentimenti di Shepard nei confronti di mia figlia?! Per quale motivo non dovresti essere neutrale? Sembra che tu le conosca dannatamente bene entrambe, perciò ho un grande rispetto del tuo giudizio e sono assolutamente disposta a fidarmi di te!

K: Oh beh … ti ringrazio Thyta ma, a dire il vero in questo momento, non so se esserne felice oppure ... disperata! Perché non rimani qui, questa notte?!

Aethyta sorride, cercando di nascondere l'emozione incontenibile per quella intrigante richiesta, che sta mettendo sottosopra il suo stomaco e facendosi beffe del suo respiro. Attira con forza Karin tra le sue braccia, accarezzandole intensamente la schiena, mentre sente premere il cuore di Karin sul suo petto e i suoi battiti fondersi fino a impazzire mescolati dentro a quelli di Lei. La sua espressione si fa un po' più seria, mentre continua a sorridere, con un filo di disagio riflesso nel profondo del blu che colora il suo sguardo e molto sinceramente le dice …

A: lo sai, non avrei mai pensato di potermi sentire di nuovo così! Sei una meravigliosa creatura Karin …

e subito dopo aggiunge, con un tono molto più divertito ...

A: Hmm, in effetti, sei forse tra i primi tre o quattro Dottori più eccitanti che conosco!

Karin si stringe più vicino, illuminandosi in un largo sorriso. Il suo cuore si ferma, poi riparte all'improvviso. Riconosce il picco di adrenalina che fluisce piacevolmente in tutto il corpo, facendola sentire elettrizzata. Non può fare a meno di compiacersi per tutti quei complimenti e poi, adora il modo così intrigante che Aethyta ha di scherzare. Ormai è costretta ad ammettere, in silenzio, almeno con se stessa, che forse, non si era mai sentita più coinvolta con qualcuno prima d'ora. Per mantenere la calma, deve sforzarsi di analizzare la questione, trovando una spiegazione razionale, una teoria scientifica … Si concentra sul sistema di trasmissione degli impulsi elettrici che attivano le connessioni neurali. Conclude che probabilmente la causa risiede nella fusione mentale, che Aethyta riesce a sostenere per un tempo incalcolabile. L'interessante fenomeno è in grado di originare un reciproco trasferimento di impulsi elettrici nei loro sistemi nervosi, attraverso la pelle e produrre una continua trasmissione di stimoli neurali dall'una all'altra in entrambe le direzioni avanti e indietro e viceversa, generando uno scambio continuo di risposte tattili e fisiologiche profonde, capace di confluire in una indescrivibile comunione di ognuno dei loro cinque sensi. Questo esaminando accuratamente l'aspetto scientifico della questione! In pratica, si tratta di un'esperienza da sballo, talmente intensa da mandarla in delirio. La travolge, la attraversa, e la mescola ad Aethyta, per tutto il tempo, ottenebrando pesantemente la sua ragione, trascinandola fin dentro ai pensieri di Aethyta, collegandoli ai suoi, precipitandola direttamente dentro alle emozioni di Aethyta, ingarbugliandola in ognuno dei suoi brividi e disorientando all'improvviso tutte le sue sensazioni, che si trasformano in quelle di Aethyta, che diventano improvvisamente di nuovo le sue, fino a precipitare all'interno di quell'indefinibile soffio di vento, che riunisce ogni cosa di noi, che non possiamo vedere con gli occhi e quasi sempre non si può spiegare con la mente. La cosa più misteriosa, più eterea capace di descrivere profondamente noi stessi ... La cosa che contiene migliaia di parole all'interno di una sola: l'anima! Pura emozione dentro l'anima, che produce in Karin, un tale tipo di effetto, che razionalmente e scientificamente lei non potrà mai spiegare. Tutto ciò che sa è che è dannatamente meraviglioso, grandioso, entusiasmante, che nei suoi ricordi non esiste nient'altro di uguale. Mentre ragiona così intensamente, le sue mani si muovono inconsapevoli lungo la schiena di Aethyta che continua a sorridere, mentre gioca con i suoi capelli tra le dita. Karin si affretta a cercare una spiegazione logica anche per quello che stanno facendo le sue mani, mentre scivolano furtivamente lungo la schiena di Aethyta, posandosi sul suo fondo schiena. Esse lo avvolgono, con movimenti sempre più evidenti, finquando Karin non può più impedirsi di cercare intensamente dentro al respiro di Aethyta, rimanendo impigliata nelle proprie emozioni, che crescono un secondo dopo l'altro, si evolvono, maturano in qualcosa di sempre più importante, di sempre più forte, capace di farle persino paura e che forse non vorrebbe ascoltare. Karin guarda con passione negli occhi di Aethyta, leggendo quelle stesse emozioni, si sente avvolta dalla sua disarmante dolcezza. Allora le sorride di nuovo, domandandosi di che cosa dovrebbe avere paura. Prova un grande sollievo, mentre condivide con lei quel suo tono scherzoso, sussurrandole ironicamente, fin dentro al suo respiro ...

K: Oh, Dolcezza! Forse non sono del tutto lucida in questo momento e non vorrei rischiare di spaventarti a morte ma … a dire il vero, tra i miei dieci milioni di amanti, non mi viene in mente proprio nessuno, stasera, più affascinante di te!

Aethyta si stringe più forte, allargando il suo sorriso. Prova a correre dietro ai suoi battiti, invece perde di nuovo il controllo, nel momento in cui le sue dita si spostano piano, dai capelli alle guance di Karin. Le labbra molto vicino al respiro di Karin, disegnano teneramente sul suo viso e sul collo, sottolineando ogni parola con un bacio leggero, mentre la voce non sa nascondere, nello stesso tono ironico, un lieve tremore, sussurrandole ancora ...

A: Oh Zuccherino, non ti devi preoccupare... lo sai, ho da poco scoperto, che mi piace moltissimo rischiare insieme a te ... Oh, in effetti, mi piace ogni secondo di più e ... se devo essere sincera, io … Oh, lo sai, non avevo mai baciato un Dottore in questo modo prima d'ora e ... questa notte, non esiste un luogo migliore dove vorrei andare...

K: Oh, allora, ti prego, Dolcezza, non ti fermare...

Continua …


	9. Ogni preziosa seconda occasione

Loyalties:

Mass Effect Trilogy è un gioco Bioware. Per qualsiasi riferimento al gioco ufficiale Tutti i diritti sono di proprietà di Bioware. La Fan Fiction "Mass Effect At Dawn Again" è il frutto della mia immaginazione e del mio lavoro, è un libero tributo, appassionato e personale a un grande videogioco. È vietato qualsiasi utilizzo parziale o totale a scopo di lucro e non.

Capitolo 8

Ogni preziosa seconda occasione

(Non lasciarmi andare!)

… Karin e Aethyta stanno ancora dormendo quando Liara entra nella stanza di Shepard. É una fortuna, che il comunicatore sia rimasto inavvertitamente acceso, perché la voce di Liara ben presto riesce a svegliarle...

L: ... lo sai no? E quando ti ho sentita arrivare, ero molto felice, Oh, non riuscivo proprio a farne a meno... Mi eri mancata così tanto! Tuttavia, da quando eri tornata alla tua missione suicida, pian piano il panico aveva cominciato a riprendere il sopravvento su di me... Mi sentivo profondamente legata a te, anzi, a dire il vero, lo ero ogni giorno di più ma... Non riuscivo a lasciarmi andare completamente, a vivere il nostro rapporto fino in fondo, perché temevo, che abbandonarmi ai miei sentimenti, essere di nuovo felice insieme a te, mi avrebbe scaraventato in una sofferenza ancora più cupa se ti avessi perduta una seconda volta e ... tu Shepard, sembri attirare il pericolo, giochi con il fuoco, come una farfalla notturna e prima o poi, temevo ti saresti bruciata... un'altra volta! Non c'era più spazio nel mio cuore per altro tormento! Ero già così dilaniata, che non avrei sopportato di aggiungere al dolore, nuovo dolore. La mia prospettiva di vita era di almeno 900 anni e ... tu eri l'unica persona che potevo amare nell'intera Galassia. Di una sola cosa ero assolutamente certa: che non avrei potuto resistere, trascinandomi per quasi un millennio, fatta a pezzi da quell'inconsolabile tormento! Tuttavia, quando entrasti da quella porta, il mio cuore sembrava completamente impazzito e mi saltò in gola talmente forte che credevo sarebbe uscito dal petto...

L: Shepard, è molto bello rivederti!

S: Liara, è molto bello vederti anche per me! Come te la passi?

Volevi sapere se avevo già scoperto qualcosa di utile, così restammo a lungo a parlare dei dati dell'Ombra, dei Razziatori e delle enormi potenzialità di ciò, che non avevo ancora avuto il tempo di esaminare. Anche tu, avevi inquietanti novità: eri di ritorno da una pericolosa missione a bordo di una Nave dei Collettori, durante la quale, avevi fatto delle scoperte veramente sconvolgenti, che eri ansiosa di raccontarmi...

S: oh Liara, non crederai mai a quello che ho scoperto!

Avevi scoperto una verità a dir poco sconcentante: I prothean non si erano estinti, al contrario, il loro DNA era stato modificato dai Razziatori, che li avevano trasformati nei Collettori e poi schiavizzati o indottrinati o chissà cos'altro! Costringendoli a lavorare per loro! I Collettori cercavano corrispondenze tra il loro DNA e quello Umano per assolutamente misteriosi motivi ... Inoltre, la Nave che aveva distrutto la Normandy ti inseguiva da 2 anni! Anche l'Ombra lo sapeva, così anch'io avevo appreso alcune cose esaminando i suoi archivi. Ida aveva scoperto dell'altro. Il DNA dei Collettori, è composto da un'elica a quattro filamenti, proprio come quello dei Prothean, il quale era stato modificato, cambiando tre cromosomi, ottenendo qualcosa di abominevole, una nuova specie, che non aveva più nulla a che fare con gli antichi Prothean...

S: Dirò a Ida di trasferirti tutti i nostri dati, così potrai confrontarli con i tuoi, per proseguire le tue ricerche.

L: Grazie Shepard, lo sai, è sconcertante!... Ho trascorso 50 anni a studiare i Prothean e nulla faceva pensare, che avessero avuto un destino ancora peggiore dell'annientamento... Per la Dea! È una cosa veramente orribile!

Poi, mi chiedesti come stava Feron facendomi una domanda, che mi lasciò a dir poco allibita...

S: allora tra te e Feron...?

Come potevi credere che mi interessasse Feron? E peggio ancora, come potevi pensare, che io non fossi così perdutamente innamorata di te?! Mi sentii spaventosamente in colpa, perché mi resi conto di quanto il mio comportamento, ti stesse facendo soffrire. Avevi bisogno di una risposta chiara a proposito dei miei sentimenti, che dato il mio atteggiamento sfuggente, non ti sembravano per nulla scontati. Mentre invece, era evidente che i tuoi, non erano affatto cambiati... Per te forse era stato più facile! Io avevo trascorso 2 anni di lutto, mentre tu eri tornata, soltanto da qualche mese... Non poteva essere la stessa cosa! In ogni caso, dovevo essere onesta con te ma, soprattutto... volevo riuscire a trovare le parole, per aprirti il mio cuore, provando a confessarti una volta per tutte l'intensità dei sentimenti che provavo per te ...

L: siamo soltanto amici! Hai reso ben chiaro a tutti che sono... come dite voi umani, impegnata!

La tua voce si fece calda e seducente mentre venivi più vicino e le mie gambe non sapevano smettere di tremare ...

S: a dire il vero, non sono venuta soltanto per i dati...

Come facevi a non avere paura che succedesse di nuovo?! La tua sicurezza e quell'irrinunciabile bisogno di ricominciare da dove avevamo lasciato. Sentivo il tuo Amore, diventare più tangibile ad ogni respiro e la tua piacevole determinazione a non rinunciare a me, iniziava pian piano a minare il mio terrore... Dovevo rendermi conto se, quello che volevo veramente era fuggire!

L: ... Riguardo a quel bacio... Avevamo appena finito lo scontro... Mi manchi ma... sono passati 2 anni... non voglio farti pressione!

S: ricordo con molto piacere l'ultima volta, che mi hai fatto pressione...

L: Eh... anch'io!

Quella notte significava molto anche per te! Non l'avevi scordata e forse, anche tu quando stavi male trovavi conforto nel ricordo di quei momenti indimenticabili. Così, quando mi invitasti a salire sulla Normandy per un drink, mi sentii esplodere di gioia e improvvisamente non feci più caso alla paura!

… Sulla tua Nave incontrai alcuni vecchi amici, come Joker e la dottoressa Chakwas, Garrus e Tali, fu molto bello rivederli... Quando entrai nella tua Cabina però, le mie gambe iniziarono di nuovo a tremare e il cuore a rimbalzarmi nel petto, perché... stavi preparando dei drinks, come l'ultima volta, prima dell'attacco che ti aveva ucciso! Tu invece sorridevi, sembravi molto serena e felice di vedermi. La tua voce riusciva ad essere così tenera, i tuoi occhi così profondi, da farmi dimenticare per un momento la paura...

S: ti è piaciuto il giro?

L: Si, è una bella Nave... Ho qualcosa per te... Ci sono volute alcune ricerche, ma ho recuperato le tue medagliette identificative...

S: non credevo che le avrei più riviste!

L: Non si può recuperare tutto quello che e andato perduto ma, a volte si ha una botta di fortuna!

S: Ah, già! E' proprio quello che speravo...

Avevo un estremo bisogno, di saperne di più su di te... Come ti sentivi, che cosa avevi nel cuore, come stavi affrontando la tua missione e, soprattutto, che prospettive avevi per il futuro... Tu mi hai sempre permesso di guardarti dentro, nel profondo del tuo cuore, nell'anima, senza limiti e per me finalmente stava diventando sempre più chiaro, quanto anche tu avessi bisogno di ritrovare un po' di fiducia, di sentirmi ancora al tuo fianco, di sapere che io ero lì, solamente per Te!

S: detto fra te e me?... Non ho idea di come andrà a finire! Sto facendo il possibile ma...

L: hai fatto anche troppo! Se non fosse per te, su Horizon non ci sarebbe più nessun uomo, donna o bambino...

S: ho salvato alcuni di loro, ma non abbastanza e i Collettori prenderanno altre Colonie, se non riesco a fermarli!

L: allora, ti basterà fermarli...

S: e io che pensavo, sarebbe stato difficile!

Il nemico era così potente, tu non sottovaluti mai un nemico! Per fortuna, avevi anche la tua determinazione, il tuo coraggio, la tua maestria in battaglia, la tua forza d'animo sconfinata... Forse, avevi soltanto bisogno di sentire che io, ero ancora accanto a te. Di sapere che non eri sola, che nulla era cambiato tra di Noi e che la mia incrollabile fiducia in Te non era variata, che ero al tuo fianco, come sempre...

L: ce la farai, tu ci riesci sempre... ma non so cosa accadrà dopo... Dunque dimmi che cosa vuoi? Se tutto questo finisse domani... che ne sarà di Noi?!

S: non saprei... matrimonio, vecchiaia e un sacco di bambini blu?

Non so nemmeno descriverti quanto desideravo sentirti dire quelle cose e forse tu lo sentivi... Probabilmente, stavi solo cercando di rassicurarmi sul nostro futuro ma, io in quel momento credetti che non dicessi sul serio... perdonami! Adesso so che mi sbagliavo ma... allora, non riuscii a trattenere le lacrime...

L: lo dici con tale leggerezza... per la Dea! Tu eri morta!

S: sono guarita!

Lottavo duramente, contro quelle lacrime, che non volevano saperne di arrendersi e quando mi girai verso di te, non mi aspettavo, che fossi così vicina... Sentire il contatto del tuo corpo, la carezza sincera del tuo sguardo... l'enfasi del tuo respiro... stava facendo lentamente crollare tutte le mie barriere una dopo l'altra ma... avevo ancora paura!

L: questa volta... ma non succederà ancora... Quando la tua Squadra sarà pronta... varcherai il Portale di Omega4... Ho trascorso 2 anni a piangerti! Se davvero vogliamo provarci, devo essere sicura che tornerai sempre!

Io non volevo dover rinunciare mai più a te, Shepard, nel modo più assoluto! Perché, mi sentivo inestricabilmente aggrovigliata al tuo cuore, aggrappata alla tua Anima, mescolata in ogni tuo respiro, fusa dentro a ogni battito... Niente aveva senso nella mia vita senza di te! Purtroppo lo avevo imparato sulla mia pelle e adesso che eri lì... così incredibilmente vicina... viva e... ah, meravigliosa! Avevo bisogno di una promessa da te e dovevo assolutamente credere che non si potesse infrangere... mai più!

S: non saprei... è una promessa difficile da mantenere...

L: ah, davvero?!

Mi tenevi le mani, incrociando le tue dita alle mie, incatenandomi a te. Al tuo fascino, così irresistibile, alle tue labbra così dolci, al tuo desiderio così intenso, struggente, irrefrenabile, che si rifletteva nel mio, come dentro a uno specchio... Sentivo ogni brivido, ogni sussulto, ogni fremito, percorrere il tuo corpo e raggiungere il mio, che vibrava di folle emozione, solamente per Te. La tua voce era così sensuale, morbida, dolcissima e mi sfiorava amorevolmente, come una carezza...

S: dovrei avere qualcosa di molto speciale da cui tornare...

L: sono aperta a qualsiasi suggerimento...

S: hmm e... che ne dici di... questo?

Le tue labbra fremevano sul mio collo, fino a risalire la guancia e mescolarsi alle mie, che non potevano resistere a quel brivido, mentre mi avvolgevi teneramente tra le tue braccia... Mi stavo lasciando andare ma... all'improvviso, il panico si prese ancora una volta gioco di me!

L: oh Shepard! I tuoi argomenti sono, molto convincenti ma... Mi dispiace, io... non riesco a impedire al terrore di impadronirsi di me... Io vorrei... oh, vorrei sprofondare tra le tue braccia credimi, lasciarmi andare, perché... Ti amo!... Io ti amo Emily ma... ho così paura!

Ti fermasti di colpo e pensai che mi avresti odiata, che non avresti più voluto saperne di me, della mia testardaggine. Invece, raccogliesti il mio viso fra le tue mani, con tale tenerezza, che mi sentii avvolgere da un rassicurante tepore. I tuoi occhi erano così profondi, mi scrutavano direttamente l'Anima, attraversandomi il cuore e curando amorevolmente tutte quelle ferite ancora sanguinanti. Quando iniziasti a parlare, la tua voce era gonfia di emozione e l'azzurro del tuo sguardo trafitto da silenziose lacrime, che brillavano come diamanti, in bilico fra le tue ciglia, per poi rotolare giù, implacabili a inondarti le guance...

S: ehi, la mia Bambina! So perfettamente quanto hai sofferto, Tesoro mio! Lo so, nel profondo del mio cuore: mi basta pensare per un solo istante, che fossi tu al posto mio a galleggiare nel vuoto e io a guardarti morire, per avere ben chiara la misura del tuo dolore... Oh Liara, non hai motivo di sentirti in colpa, credimi, semplicemente perché non è stata colpa tua! Capisco anche la tua paura, perché anch'io ho provato la stessa paura, Amore mio! Mentre galleggiavo nel vuoto cercando disperatamente di scorgere il tuo guscio di salvataggio, di saperti al sicuro, tutto ciò che volevo era raggiungerti. Quando mi resi conto, che la mia tuta era danneggiata e sentivo l'ossigeno soffiare via rapidamente, ogni mio pensiero, ogni faticoso respiro, erano rivolti a Te. Dentro ai miei occhi, c'era soltanto il tuo viso e mentre la gola mi bruciava, il cuore mi scoppiava di dolore all'idea, che stavo per perderti per sempre, per lasciarti sola! Ma per quanto lottassi, ogni respiro diventava sempre più difficile, impossibile! Sentivo ancora sulle labbra, il sapore di quel bacio, te lo ricordi? Mentre il calore del tuo corpo, avvolto dolcemente in quell'abbraccio, era tutto ciò che mi restava di Te! Intorno a me ogni cosa si faceva più buia e il mio cuore arrancava, ad ogni disperato tentativo di resistere! Inutilmente, perché mi sentivo soffocare da un nemico, che non potevo sconfiggere! Il mio ultimo ricordo è il tuo viso bellissimo, avvolto dalle tenebre, che a poco a poco si impadronivano di me... Poi più nulla! Di quei due anni in cui Cerberus mi riportò indietro, mi rimane solamente oscurità... La prima cosa che apparve nella mia mente, quando mi svegliai era, di nuovo il tuo viso bellissimo ma, quando riaprii gli occhi Tu non c'eri! La Base dove mi tenevano era sotto attacco e una voce di donna, mi chiamava insistentemente... Da quel momento in poi, non è passato un solo istante della mia vita, che io non abbia pensato a Te, desiderando ardentemente rivederti, ritrovare il calore di quell'abbraccio, il sapore di quel bacio... Oh, ti amo, Liara! Ti amo, da impazzire! Sono un soldato N7, è vero e uno Spettro del Consiglio anche. Salvare il mondo è il mio lavoro e non potrei mai tirarmi indietro ma... la mia vita, dal giorno che ti ho incontrata, sei solamente tu! Tu sei tutto ciò che conta davvero per me! Se adesso sono qui, se ho potuto tornare, è solamente grazie a Te! Tu hai attraversato la Galassia per cercarmi, non ti sei arresa, ti sei spinta fino a Omega, da sola. Hai affrontato pericoli indicibili, strappando il mio corpo all'Ombra, ai Collettori, al prezzo di grandi sofferenze! Io... io non posso credere, che tu abbia affrontato tutto questo, che mi abbia riportata indietro, solamente... solamente per farmi soffrire! Se non mi ami, va bene, rispetterò i tuoi sentimenti! Me ne andrò via per sempre, ma... se davvero, la tua è soltanto paura... se davvero mi ami, allora ti prego Liara, Amore mio… non lasciarmi andare!

Il tuo tormento era intenso almeno quanto il mio, era così palpabile, che sembrava una cosa viva... Avevo ascoltato troppo a lungo la mia personale sofferenza, senza rendermi conto fino in fondo, di ciò che anche tu avevi vissuto, di quanto il mio atteggiamento ti facesse male! Eppure, nonostante anche tu avessi sofferto molto, non avevi paura di rischiare di soffrire ancora... di lasciarti andare, di amarmi, di essere felice insieme a me, per tutto il tempo, che ci veniva un'altra volta concesso! Soltanto adesso, mi rendevo conto all'improvviso di quanto avevi ragione! Come sempre, tu sapevi leggere il destino meglio di me e apprezzare qualsiasi dono, la vita potesse ancora offrirci... Ogni preziosa seconda occasione! Quelle lacrime, che non sapevi trattenere, mi bruciavano dentro al cuore, con una forza più intensa di qualsiasi paura. Adesso finalmente ero assolutamente sicura, che quello che volevo davvero, non era fuggire! Le mie labbra asciugavano disperatamente ogni lacrima, dalle tue guance straziate, sussurrandoti tutto il mio rimpianto, mentre tu facevi lo stesso, facendo scivolare dolcemente le tue sul mio viso, intriso dello stesso tormento...

L: oh, perdonami... perdonami... perdonami!

S: Liara... ti amo... ti amo... ti amo! E... non c'è nulla nell'Universo, che devo perdonarti!

Mi tuffai fra le tue braccia come una cascata, che finalmente raggiunge il suo fiume in un impetuoso turbinare di schiuma... Avevamo aspettato e sofferto così a lungo per questo momento! Le nostre labbra fremevano di desiderio, cercandosi e prendendosi intensamente, con ardore, disperatamente, insaziabilmente... mentre mi sembrava di impazzire di emozione!

L: Oh Shepard, è stato... orribile... orribile!

S: Oh, Amore mio! Mi dispiace... perdonami... oh, perdonami!

L: Guai a te se, ci provi di nuovo... mi hai sentito?... Non devi farlo mai più!

Mi sussurravi ogni cosa, disperatamente aggrappata al mio respiro, inondandomi le labbra di baci, di carezze, di struggente consolazione... Confondendo il tuo rimpianto nel mio, divampando di passione...

S: Oh Liara, ti amo, ti amo, ti amo e sono qui, solamente per Te! Oh, te lo giuro... mai più!

L: Oh Emily... ti prego, dimmi che non è un sogno e... che sta succedendo davvero!

S: Oh si! ... Certo che lo è! Un sogno bellissimo, meraviglioso, che finalmente diventa realtà e... domani mattina, quando ti sveglierai, mi troverai ancora qui, a stringerti tra le mie braccia e prendermi cura di te, con tutta l'Anima... con tutto l'Amore che ho!

L: Oh Emy, ti amo! ... Non voglio vivere, senza di te!

La nostra sete era così inestinguibile, che il desiderio e la passione esplosero come un incendio... I nostri corpi ardevano come fiamme, che mescolandosi accrescevano il loro bruciare. L'enfasi di quegli abbracci, l'intensità di quei baci, il fremito di quelle carezze, gettavano ossigeno sul fuoco in un'esplosione di sensazioni, mai così intensamente provate. Perfino la dolcezza e la tenerezza erano tramutate in fiamme, che ardevano inestinguibili... Non c'era altro modo, che spegnere la passione con la passione, il desiderio col desiderio... il fuoco con il fuoco! L'estasi ci colse come un uragano, i nostri corpi legati in un indissolubile mantello blu, mentre la notte più oscura avvolgeva i miei occhi, che abbracciavano una volta ancora l'Eternità! Ogni sentimento, ogni nostra sensazione, ogni brivido, ogni emozione, ogni sospiro, si mescolavano intrecciandosi gli uni agli altri, in un interminabile piacere... Pensieri e sentimenti si univano e si compenetravano... I nostri cuori si aggrovigliavano e si fondevano l'un l'altro nel medesimo battito, fino a toccare le nostre anime, in profondità mai così inseparabilmente condivise. Scambiandosi e unendosi sempre più a fondo e poi ancora, fino a raggiungere le nostre energie vitali e mescolarle, combinandole insieme in un nuovo e incredibile Uno! Eravamo fuse in un unico essere, mai così profondamente legato e l'emozione e l'appagamento erano talmente intensi, che ci sembrarono eterni e infiniti... interminabili!

… Liara è immobile come sempre, mentre tiene la mano di Shepard e la avvolge nel suo campo biotico ma, questa volta la fusione mentale pare non finire mai. Come se non bastasse, i battiti di Shepard sono molto elevati da quasi 3 minuti. Non era mai accaduto prima, per un tempo così lungo... La dottoressa Chakwas inizia a essere davvero molto preoccupata, perché nello stato in cui si trova, il cuore di Shepard potrebbe non sopportare lo sforzo e andare in arresto cardiaco. Deve decidere subito. Interrompere la fusione mentale, le sembra la soluzione più rapida e sicura. Allora, si alza di scatto e sblocca la porta del suo ufficio, ma si sente afferrare per un braccio...

A: aspetta fermati! Non puoi interrompere la fusione adesso, farai del male a tutte e due!

K: è troppo pericoloso! Shepard potrebbe non sopravvivere se avesse un attacco cardiaco nelle sue condizioni, devo intervenire subito, per il bene di entrambe!

A: Karin aspetta, ti prego, credo di sapere cos'è... non accadrà niente... vedrai!

K: Thyta, che stai dicendo? Lasciami!

La serratura è sbloccata, Karin sta per uscire quando i battiti di Shepard si normalizzano improvvisamente. La fusione è finita e dopo qualche minuto, Liara ricomincia a parlare, ancora in preda a una forte emozione...

L: Oh … oh, Dea! ... Poi, il fuoco lasciò lentamente il posto al caldo tepore di quell'abbraccio, tenero e sicuro, dentro al quale ritrovare pace e serenità. Restammo a lungo in silenzio, ad assaporare quell'incredibile sensazione di benessere, di appagamento, di completezza. A scambiarci ogni più piccola emozione, ogni minuscola sensazione, senza il bisogno di nessuna parola. Fino a raggiungere un luogo tranquillo, nell'angolo più intimo dei nostri cuori, dove custodirle gelosamente per l'Eternità... Mi sentivo così al sicuro tra le tue braccia... talmente felice! Sembrava che niente nell'universo potesse mai più farci del male! Te lo ricordi, Amore mio?!... Non mi ero mai sentita così viva e felice in tutta la mia vita! Poi, la dolcezza della tua voce mi distolse piacevolmente dai miei pensieri...

S: stai dormendo?

L: no, stavo pensando a Te...

S: e... sei felice?

L: Oh si! Lo sono a tal punto, che ho perso la gravità! Mi sembra di fluttuare nell'aria! Ah ti prego, se questo è un sogno, non ti azzardare a svegliarmi... mai più!

S: Mmh, Non temere... non ci penso nemmeno! Ricordi la nostra prima notte insieme?

L: Oh, certo! Ricordo ogni singolo istante, ogni fremito, ogni sospiro... Ho rivissuto quella notte centinaia di volte nella mia mente negli ultimi due anni... Era l'unico modo che avevo, per alleviare un poco il mio dolore!

S: lo sai? Anch'io l'ho rivissuta moltissime volte e ho sempre pensato, che tutte le emozioni, le sensazioni, l'enorme coinvolgimento che avevamo provato, fossero talmente intensi e profondi da essere unici e irripetibili. Credevo di non poter sentire mai nella vita, niente di più meraviglioso... fino a questa sera! Quella notte indimenticabile e bellissima, non è nemmeno paragonabile a ciò che ho provato stanotte per Te... Insieme a Te... Io... non so proprio come fai, come riesci a farmi sentire così?!

L: è curioso, perché anch'io stavo per farti la stessa domanda!

Mi stringesti più forte dentro al tuo abbraccio, accarezzandomi la schiena, mentre mi baciavi sulla punta del naso e sorridendomi dicevi...

S: ehi, sono seria... non dovresti prendermi in giro!

L: Emily, non ti prenderei mai in giro su … Noi Due! Anzi a dire il vero, non sono mai stata più seria in tutta la mia vita. Quello che abbiamo provato, l'unione indescrivibile che c'è stata tra noi... Oh, credimi! Nessun altro essere nella Galassia, sarebbe in grado di ricrearla! É qualcosa di unico e incredibile, anche per gli standard Asari... nemmeno io, potrei rivivere le stesse emozioni e sensazioni o provare gli stessi sentimenti, con qualcun altro che non sia Tu! Siamo Noi, capisci? Siamo solo Noi. Abbiamo appena sperimentato quella, che le Asari chiamano _"la Fusione Perfetta"_! È una cosa talmente inverosimile, una leggenda che risale alla notte dei tempi della nostra cultura. Un evento rarissimo, che credevo appartenesse solamente ai miti, alle leggende dell'antichità! Ogni Asari, nel corso della sua lunghissima vita, può innamorarsi molte volte, legarsi a molti partners, avere figli anche con differenti compagni e ognuno di questi rapporti, può rappresentare molto per lei, ma... La leggenda narra, che per ogni Asari, esiste nella Galassia un solo e unico partner ideale, la sua " _estensione perfetta"_... Disperso chissà dove e da quando esistono una moltitudine di Specie, ancora più difficile da incontrare... Sarebbe come trovare una minuscola pagliuzza di polvere cosmica, dispersa nell'enormità dell'Universo! Solo rarissime volte è accaduto dall'inizio di tutte le cose a oggi, che una di noi abbia trovato la sua _"Anima Gemella!"_ Ehi, non ridere! Nemmeno tu dovresti prendermi in giro! Guarda che non è un modo colorito per definire il tuo compagno come fate voi umani! Significa, che i due partners sono davvero assolutamente complementari l'uno all'altro, si colmano e si completano a vicenda, l'uno è la perfetta estensione dell'altro e la loro Unione dura per l'Eternità. Questa Fusione, trascende il corpo e la mente, va oltre e comprende le loro Anime, che si mescolano con tale profondità, da coinvolgere perfino le loro Energie Vitali e compenetrarle, mescolando tutta l'essenza di ognuno, talmente indissolubilmente in quella dell'altro, che due diventano completamente una cosa sola in tutto il loro essere. La Fusione Perfetta, ha enormi potenzialità: in alcune circostanze di particolare pericolo, stress o dolore, permette ai partners di attivare una Fusione Mentale, anche se si trovano in luoghi molto distanti l'uno dall'altro e non sono in grado di stabilire un contatto fisico. Le loro Coscienze, l'Anima e l'Energia Vitale si fondono comunque e ognuno riesce a vivere le sensazioni dell'altro a distanza, in una sorta di telepatia...

S: Hmm, sembra fantastico!

L: c'è anche un'altra faccia della medaglia però... La _Fusione Perfetta_ comporta la fedeltà più totale, è un'unione non soltanto per la vita ma... per l'Eternità. Non sarà più possibile cambiare compagno o innamorarsi di qualcun altro per sempre. Anche quando il partner muore, perché quando ciò accade, i suoi ricordi, la sua anima e tutta l'energia vitale confluiscono nell'altro, diventandone parte integrante. Poi, quando anche l'altro morirà ci sarà un'unica energia vitale, che si disperderà nell'Universo, raccogliendoli entrambi in una singola essenza, in eterno. Proprio per questo motivo la vera _Fusione Perfetta_ , non si stabilisce la prima volta che si manifesta ma, bensì quella seguente. I due partners infatti, devono accettare consapevolmente ogni aspetto del legame, avendo la possibilità di rifiutarlo, oppure di rimandarlo, qualora non si sentano pronti, perché una volta stabilita questa seconda _Fusione Perfetta_ , tutto diventerà definitivo e non potrà più venire spezzato... Oh Shepard, sembra incredibile, lo so ma... adesso è chiaro, perché non potevo lasciarti andare!

S: Già! Fin dal primo momento che ti ho vista, sospesa in quel campo di energia su Therum, ricordi? Ho capito, che eri una creatura davvero Speciale. Sentivo un'incomprensibile attrazione, molto profonda e un legame davvero intenso, che mi attiravano inevitabilmente a te... Era strano, non riuscivo a spiegarmelo ma, ho desiderato fin dal principio, che tu entrassi nella mia vita!

L: Oh Tesoro, ti giuro, che vale anche per me! Purtroppo, dovremo stare di nuovo lontane... Perlomeno avrai la possibilità di riflettere e decidere se mi vuoi nella tua vita, per l'Eternità...

S: Liara, io non ho bisogno di riflettere... Tu sei già dentro alla mia vita per l'Eternità e ho deciso cosa voglio il giorno che ti ho incontrata... perché, ci sei tu aggrovigliata alla mia anima, aggrappata in fondo al mio cuore, collegata ad ogni respiro, disciolta in ogni battito, mio dolcissimo Tesoro e... ci resterai sempre... qualunque cosa accada! Perciò, vieni subito qui, perché non intendo aspettare un secondo di più! A meno che, non sia tu che ci devi riflettere...

Mentre mi facevi il solletico, mi attirasti tra le tue braccia ridendo, facendomi rotolare rapidamente nel letto per ritrovarti sdraiata sopra di me ad accarezzarmi teneramente il viso...

S: ti ho mai detto quanto sei bella?

L: beh, a dire il vero no, non lo hai fatto...

S: Sei bellissima! In vita mia non ho mai visto qualcosa di più meraviglioso... Fuori sei fantastica ma dentro, ancora non saprei dire... bisognerà prima inventare nuove parole per poterti descrivere... perciò, se per caso devo aspettare... ti conviene dirlo subito!

L: Oh Shepard! Grazie! Anche tu sei davvero bellissima! E fantastica e meravigliosa e incredibile e... qualsiasi superlativo assoluto esistente nel dizionario Umano e in quello Asari fusi insieme!

Chinasti il viso tra il cuscino e la mia guancia, sfiorandomi il collo e la spalla con leggeri baci, limitandoti a sorridere. Sentivo il tuo cuore accelerare, mentre posavi le tue labbra alle mie, dicendo …

S: Ok, Ok, può bastare per ora, grazie! Adulatrice! E come si dice "bellissima" nella tua lingua?

L: Oh, beh... si dice Emily!

S: Oh, cuoricino! … Ti amo anch'io! Ma ti avverto, sono anche instancabile, perciò ti restano... due o tre secondi al massimo, per tirarti indietro!

L: Oh... Emy! Quando sei... morta, ti ho pianto per due lunghissimi e interminabili anni... Desiderando ardentemente ogni giorno, ogni secondo, che non fosse vero! Sperando di vederti ritornare da me! Adesso, che non so per quale straordinario miracolo, sei tornata per davvero e... dopo quello che c'è stato stanotte tra di Noi, io non potrei più vivere, senza di te! Io sono Tua, Emily Jane Shepard, Comandante! Irrimediabilmente, indissolubilmente, perdutamente Tua, adesso e per l'Eternità!

S: Ehi, la mia Bambina! Presto allora, dammi il bacio più dolce che hai!

… Eravamo abbracciate da ore eppure, l'emozione era struggente. Sfiorai le tue labbra, le baciai teneramente, con dolcezza, mescolandole delicatamente alle mie. Lasciandole piano, per poi cercarle di nuovo. Non potevo fare a meno di inondarle di amore, avvolgendo il tuo respiro, ancora e poi ancora, attirandole a me, per fonderle sulla mia bocca, intimamente, con trasporto... all'infinito. Ogni sensazione era talmente indescrivibile, che mi sembrò di sprofondare per sempre dentro a quel bacio. Il mio cuore era così traboccante di sentimenti per te e tu li ricambiavi con tale intensità in ogni tuo gesto, in ogni carezza, in ogni tuo sguardo. Sentivo l'Amore espandersi come un'esplosione, che finalmente spazzava via tutto il mio dolore, ogni tormento rimasto ad annientare il mio cuore, persino il più piccolo timore. Finalmente mi sentivo libera di abbandonarmi ai miei sentimenti per Te con tutta me stessa! Eravamo rimaste lontane così a lungo, eppure il nostro Amore si era espanso ogni istante di più, da quel giorno su Therum. Finalmente, in quella notte incredibile, il tempo sembrava essersi fermato, indugiando con benevola complicità, sui nostri corpi, avvolti di passione. Restammo sospese, in equilibrio perfetto, come le ali di una stessa farfalla, che si libravano leggere, sulla sommità di un magico istante. Eternamente in bilico, fluttuando instancabili dentro a quell'apice, che si protende appena prima del volo. Dove ogni emozione si mescolava, si confondeva si univa. Dove piacere e desiderio si fondevano, dentro ai miei sospiri, che inevitabilmente rapivano i tuoi, che invece sussurravano solamente il mio nome, teneramente dissolto e mescolato nel tuo! Nient'altro esisteva! C'eravamo solamente, Noi Due e i sentimenti sconfinati, che provavamo l'una per l'altra. Tutto il resto era sparito! Nient'altro aveva importanza, solamente Io e Te e quella seconda _Fusione Perfetta_ , che suggellava in quell'estasi interminabile, il nostro Amore per l'Eternità!

… Karin controlla l'orologio, due fusioni mentali in un giorno, battiti impazziti e la seconda volta sembra anche più lunga della prima! Da quasi 3 minuti il rilevatore cardiaco è bloccato a 160 battiti al minuto. Karin non può fare a meno di andare avanti e indietro per la stanza, come una belva in gabbia... E' molto in pena per Shepard, vorrebbe intervenire ma, il dubbio di peggiorare la situazione non le da pace... Aethyta, al contrario sembra molto tranquilla, sicura che tutto andrà bene. La sua fiducia pian piano riesce a convincere anche Karin. Finalmente dopo 3 minuti di quell'allarme impazzito, tutto ritorna alla normalità senza nessun danno, esattamente come Aethyta aveva previsto. La Fusione Mentale è terminata ma, Liara ancora non parla... I suoi occhi sono chiusi e si sente veramente spossata... I ricordi che ha appena condiviso con Shepard, sono stati così vividi, talmente reali e intensi, che il suo cuore non ha ancora smesso di saltarle nel petto come un tamburo... Tutto l'amore, l'appagamento e il turbinio di sensazioni, che ha appena provato, sembrano ancora sospesi intorno alla stanza e la avvolgono come un mantello di emozione. Liara spera ardentemente in cuor suo, che anche Emily abbia provato così profondamente ogni sensazione e che finalmente riapra i suoi occhi. Liara vorrebbe precipitare dentro allo sguardo di Shepard, sentire la dolce carezza della sua voce riscaldarla di nuovo di luce e di azzurro... Prende teneramente la sua mano, posandone il dorso alla propria guancia, con le labbra ne descrive i contorni, con leggerezza. Finalmente trova il coraggio di riaprire gli occhi e subito cerca il viso di Shepard nel letto...

… Lei è immobile, tra le lenzuola, gli occhi chiusi, l'espressione tranquilla, come se dormisse. Mentre Liara le parla di nuovo, con la solita dolcezza, i suoi occhi si riempiono di lacrime e non può più nascondere tutta la sua delusione...

L: oh Emy... quella è stata la notte più bella di tutta la mia vita! Riviverla è stato bellissimo, incredibile, talmente reale, che mi batte così forte il cuore, che se non mi calmo, finirà per scoppiare! Sono certa, che anche per te è stato lo stesso, ma... Oh, scusami! Adesso vorrei soltanto piangere! Lo sai? Credevo davvero, che ti saresti svegliata dopo aver rivissuto questo... Io... io non so più che fare Shepard!... Se nemmeno questo può riportarti indietro... allora cosa? Che cosa potrà?! Ah...No, ti prego, scusami... mi dispiace Shepard... sono molto stanca! Non è colpa tua, non preoccuparti ... certo che non lo è! Probabilmente ti serve più tempo, lo so!... Riposati, adesso, prenditi pure tutto il tempo che vuoi... non volevo farti pressione! Ci vediamo domani e continueremo ancora... e poi ancora... e ancora... io sarò sempre qui, per te, ricordi? Per l'Eternità! Ti amo, Shepard ... infinitamente... dormi bene!

Continua …


	10. Qualcosa di dolce, qualcosa di buono

Loyalties:

Mass Effect Trilogy è un gioco Bioware. Per qualsiasi riferimento al gioco ufficiale Tutti i diritti sono di proprietà di Bioware. La Fan Fiction "Mass Effect At Dawn Again" è il frutto della mia immaginazione e del mio lavoro, è un libero tributo, appassionato e personale a un grande videogioco. È vietato qualsiasi utilizzo parziale o totale a scopo di lucro e non.

Capitolo 9

Qualcosa di dolce, qualcosa di buono, qualcosa di prezioso

… Aethyta si sente il cuore strappato, fatto a brandelli e poi gettato in pasto ai varren! Vedere la sua Bambina soffrire così tanto senza poter fare nulla per aiutarla... Essere completamente impotente e doversi nascondere, costretta a spiarla restando nell'ombra mentre Lei si strugge. Tutto questo, la getta nel più inconsolabile sconforto e all'improvviso si sente così fragile, allo scoperto, senza più difese... Nulla al mondo adesso, potrebbe fermare quelle lacrime... Karin immagina perfettamente come si sente Aethyta. La guarda teneramente, con un sentimento profondo nascosto nel cuore. A volte prova ancora a ignorarlo, oppure non ha il coraggio di ascoltare. Si sente lo stomaco sottosopra, la vorrebbe soltanto consolare, allora le parla con dolcezza mentre prova a sdrammatizzare...

K: ehi, Dolcezza... oh, ti prego... non piangere! Dove diavolo è finito quell'adorabile 50 per cento Krogan che mi fa impazzire!?

Aethyta piange e sorride insieme, guarda Karin sconsolata poi prova ad asciugarsi le lacrime e allargare il sorriso mentre dice...

A: Oh merda! Che io sia dannata! Dopo aver assistito a tutto questo, perfino un fottutissimo 100 per cento Krogan a quest'ora si contorcerebbe le budella rotolando sul pavimento, soffocato in un geyser delle sue stesse lacrime!

K: Beh, hai ragione, è stata un'esperienza davvero travolgente! Non c'è dubbio che Liara sperasse in un risveglio di Shepard, dopo aver rivissuto insieme un ricordo così intimo e importante! È normale che si senta delusa adesso! Coraggio, non piangere! Shepard non si è ancora svegliata, ma... ciò non significa che quello che ha appena condiviso con Liara non sia stato assolutamente meraviglioso per entrambe! Liara era molto felice e probabilmente Shepard anche di più, visti i suoi battiti impazziti... Magari ci vorrà un po' ma, funzionerà vedrai! Lo vedi... non hanno soltanto sofferto, anzi hanno avuto alcuni momenti talmente meravigliosi e felici, da cancellare in un istante qualsiasi dolore o paura! Talmente intensi e speciali, da ripagarle per tutta l'amarezza e la sofferenza, che hanno patito nel loro passato... Ehi, guardami, Tesoro! Lo sai che ho ragione, non è vero?! Perché non mi parli un po' di questa fusione perfetta? A dire il vero, avevo sempre sospettato che ci fosse sotto qualcosa!

A: Oh è la cosa più speciale dell'Universo, in mille anni ne ho viste di tutti i colori, ti assicuro Karin, ma questa poi! Non avrei mai immaginato che la _Fusione Perfetta_ fosse qualcosa di più di una leggenda! Naturalmente tutte le Asari conoscono benissimo la storia, ma anch'io ho sempre pensato che fosse un'invenzione per far addormentare le bambine! Oh per le palle di mio nonno! Ti rendi conto Karin?! La mia bambina ha trovato la sua _Anima Gemella_! Oh Athame, grazie amore mio! Questo è un vero dannato miracolo!

Karin scoppia a ridere, è molto felice che Aethyta stia trovando conforto. Il suo modo di fare la fa impazzire, così si affretta ad aggiungere...

K: Lo vedi, dovresti essere felice per Liara invece di piangere! Tua figlia ha ricevuto un dono incredibilmente prezioso. Sta vivendo un amore straordinario, che solo pochissime creature nell'intera Galassia hanno conosciuto! Liara e Shepard, insieme, con il loro Amore, sono in grado di superare qualsiasi cosa... Vedrai, presto Lei si sveglierà e tutto andrà come deve andare! Non preoccuparti Tesoro!

Aethyta alza lo sguardo, infilandolo avidamente nei rassicuranti occhi di Karin, cercando le sue mani, stringendole forte mentre sorride con un certo imbarazzo...

A: Oh Zucchero! Lo so che hai ragione! Sono davvero super felice, che Liara abbia ricevuto questo incredibile dono! Per Athame! A questo punto, non potrò nemmeno dubitare, che Shepard sia adatta a Lei, anzi non potrebbe esserci altra creatura in tutta la fottuta Galassia, più adatta o più innamorata di Liara! Sai per un padre è una grandissima gioia, dico davvero, ma... Oh, merda, Karin! Io mi sento così fottutamente in colpa! Non sono mai presente quando Liara ha bisogno di me! Credo che nell'intera Galassia, non esista un padre peggiore!

Karin sorride, attirando Aethyta tra le sue braccia, si posa alle sue labbra, mentre si stringono teneramente. Infine la rimprovera affettuosamente...

K: Oh avanti, non dire sciocchezze! Tu saresti un ottimo padre Thyta, se le circostanze della vita ti permettessero di dimostrarglielo... Verrà il momento per Liara di apprezzarti per la persona meravigliosa che sei. Finalmente saprà, tutto l'amore che provi per Lei e sarà orgogliosa di te ... come lo sono io! Ehi, ho un'idea! Potrei chiedere a Miranda di passare a trovarla... La guerra contro i Razziatori, le ha molto unite ultimamente, sono sicura, che le farà bene sfogarsi un po' con Lei...

A: oh, Karin, tu sai sempre che cosa dire per farmi sentire meglio! Grazie Zucchero! Sei davvero molto speciale per me!

Karin le sorride di nuovo, mentre attiva il comunicatore e chiama Miranda...

K: ciao Miranda sono Karin... come stai?

Miranda scandisce parola per parola dicendo...

M: Oh, sto molto bene grazie! Ma dimmi... dove diavolo sei?! Sono giorni che sembri sparita nel nulla!

K: è una lunga storia, Miranda ma, non preoccuparti, va tutto bene... Ho solo l'influenza e nessuna intenzione di contagiare Shepard. Sono confinata nella mia Cabina... Avrei un piacere da chiederti...

M: Certo Doc. tutto quello che vuoi!

K: pochi minuti fa, ho sentito Liara uscire dalla stanza di Shepard in lacrime... Sembrava molto scossa... Mi chiedevo se non potresti passare a trovarla... Sembra che abbia proprio bisogno di un'amica, stasera...

M: Oh merda! Certo, che posso! Non preoccuparti, ci vado subito... Grazie per avermi avvertito Karin... guarisci presto mi raccomando.

K: grazie Miranda... fammi sapere come è andata.

M: contaci!

Karin spegne in fretta il comunicatore, si sente sollevata. Si gira verso Aethyta che invece ha ancora gli occhi gonfi e lucidi e un'espressione sofferente dipinta sul viso. Karin ha intenzione di provare a confortarla in tutti i modi. Per questo il suo tono è piuttosto divertito mentre le dice...

K: Ehi, coraggio vecchia sporcacciona blu, vieni qui! Voglio insegnarti un po' di buone maniere questa notte...

Aethyta scoppia in una fragorosa risata si fa incontro a Karin attirandola con decisione tra le sue braccia accarezzandole la schiena. La sua espressione si fa più seria, continua a sorridere ma, con un filo di timidezza riflesso nello sguardo, mentre risponde...

A: lo sai, Zuccherino, sei davvero un meraviglioso toccasana per questa vecchia mummia sporcacciona!

K: Beh, sono un dottore ricordi? Conosco molte migliaia di medicine, Dolcezza. Alcune orribili, altre davvero grandiose … anche per il Dottore!

… La stanza di Liara è chiusa a chiave, lei è al buio, raggomitolata nel letto. Non riesce a consolare il suo pianto. Una profonda tristezza la assale, rivivere quella notte è stato fantastico, eppure fa così male! Si rende conto una volta di più di quanto sente la mancanza di Shepard accanto a lei. Quanto potrebbero essere felici se soltanto Lei si riprendesse... E' così stanca di aspettare, così spossata... Credeva veramente che oggi Shepard si sarebbe svegliata e invece... oh, povera illusa! Qualcuno sta bussando alla porta, la serratura elettronica scatta continuamente da qualche minuto, ma non vuole vedere nessuno. Ciononostante, chiunque sia là fuori non ha intenzione di arrendersi. Il factotum di Liara inizia a suonare... Ben presto si rende conto, che non smetterà fino a quando, si deciderà a rispondere, allora cerca di controllare la voce...

L: vorrei restare sola... per favore!

M: Beh, io non credo che sia una buona idea! Invece dovresti farmi entrare! I segreti fanno più male, finché non vengono svelati, condivisi con qualcuno... ricordi?

Liara è molto contenta di sentire la voce di Miranda, non immaginava che fosse lei. Cerca di calmarsi mentre si asciuga le lacrime con il polsino del vestito. La sua voce è a metà strada tra il divertito e il disperato...

L: Miranda! Ok, ma niente bistecche stavolta!

Finalmente Liara si alza e sblocca la serratura. Miranda appare con un vassoio in mano, con sopra in bella vista, una succulenta torta di fragole.

M: Beh, a dire il vero, mi sembra più una "serata da torta di fragole" ... non credi?

Liara non riesce a trattenere un largo sorriso, il profumo di quella torta potrebbe consolare qualsiasi dolore...

L: oh, Miranda, vieni, entra! Sei incredibile! Torta di fragole?! Sono settimane, che provo a chiederla in sala mensa... senza successo ovviamente... come fai a...?

Miranda ricambia il sorriso, sembra molto tranquilla e divertita, invece è davvero preoccupata. I suoi occhi indagano a fondo dentro a quelli di Liara...

M: Beh, a dire il vero, doveva essere una sorpresa, da parte di tutto l'Equipaggio della Normandy. Visto che oggi sono stata a trovarli e per puro caso mi sono lasciata sfuggire, che da mesi hai una gran voglia di torta di fragole... Tali e Traynor hanno pensato che di sicuro anche Shepard ne sarà felice, così hanno scongelato le sue riserve speciali cucinando questa splendida torta tutta per te, con i migliori saluti dell'Equipaggio! Tutti ti abbracciano, Tali, Garrus, il comandante Alenko, il tenente Vega, Joker, Traynor e Cortez. Non vedono l'ora che Shepard si svegli, così finalmente potranno venire a trovare entrambe. In particolare Tali è molto ansiosa di riabbracciarti! Lo sai... nessuno di loro vuole andarsene, finché Shepard non tornerà tra noi! E' stato davvero emozionante, vedere quanto ogni singolo membro dell'Equipaggio, si senta così profondamente legato al suo Comandante... Credo, che domani dovresti dirglielo, sarà sicuramente molto felice di saperlo! In ogni caso, stanno partendo. Fino al ritorno di Shepard, l'intero Equipaggio sarà sotto il comando dell'Ammiraglio Hackett. Sono impegnati a dare una mano ovunque sia richiesto il loro aiuto. La Normandy è perfettamente operativa, e il comandante Alenko insieme a Garrus, stanno fornendo un grande supporto. Da domani saranno occupati a finalizzare il posizionamento delle boe di comunicazione nel Sistema Sol, facendo rapporto sullo stato del Portale. Avranno alcuni dei migliori ingegneri a bordo. La Normandy è una delle navi più veloci che ci sono rimaste, sarà una missione molto impegnativa. Probabilmente serviranno un paio di mesi, ma grazie al lavoro dei nostri amici, ripristineremo le comunicazioni e nuove risorse saranno dedicate alla riparazione del Portale Caronte.

L: oh Miranda, anche loro mi mancano! Non so dirti quanto! Sono dei cari amici e questo loro pensiero, così affettuoso, mi fa davvero tanto piacere! Sono certa che la missione avrà un successo strepitoso. Non appena avremo nuove finestre di comunicazione, spero di contattare Tali. Spero di rivederli presto ma, temo che Shepard rimarrà così chissà per quando tempo ancora... giorni? Settimane? Anni? Ah... per l'eternità?!

Liara ripiomba nello sconforto e si abbandona sul letto con il viso tra le mani... Questa attesa così snervante, sta diventando insopportabile... Senza Shepard si sente strappata a metà! Non vuole mollare, non lo farà mai ma, lo sconforto è così pesante da sopportare, la delusione talmente cocente, che si lascia prendere dalla tristezza, permettendo di nuovo alle lacrime di allagare i suoi occhi e a quella insopportabile malinconia di sopraffare inevitabilmente il suo cuore. Miranda si siede accanto a Lei in silenzio, le passa un braccio attorno alle spalle, la stringe teneramente a se, provando a consolarla...

M: Ehi, perché non provi a raccontarmi tutto dal principio?

Liara si sforza di riprendere il controllo, usa di nuovo il polsino del vestito, mentre incomincia a spiegare...

L: ricordi quando abbiamo affrontato l'Ombra sulla Stazione di Hagalaz?

M: certo! È stato uno degli scontri più duri che avessimo mai affrontato! L'Ombra era molto determinato a farci fuori, per consegnarci ai Collettori e devo dire, che quando mi ha scaraventato addosso quel tavolo di granito, c'era quasi riuscito!

L: Già! Quella è stata la degna conclusione di due anni terribili, Miranda! Che hanno profondamente segnato la mia vita... Gli anni in cui credevo che Shepard fosse morta e come se non bastasse, ero oppressa dal senso di colpa, per aver causato la cattura di Feron e quasi certamente la sua morte! Oh Miranda, lo sai, rivedere Shepard varcare la porta del mio ufficio su Illium... Rendermi conto, che era veramente Lei... Sentire l'intensità dei suoi sentimenti per me, che non erano cambiati, mi fece esplodere il cuore di gioia! Non potrò mai descriverti cosa ho provato in quei momenti! Tuttavia, quando Shepard mi offrì il suo aiuto per sconfiggere l'Ombra e ci ritrovammo di nuovo catapultate in battaglia, non potei più ignorare quanto fosse facile perderla di nuovo. Con tutti quei combattimenti, quei formidabili nemici! Per non parlare della missione suicida contro i Collettori, dalla quale sapevo bene che non si sarebbe mai tirata indietro! Fui travolta da un attacco di panico incontenibile... Non riuscivo a lasciarmi andare, a vivere il nostro rapporto serenamente, ad approfittare del fatto che fosse tornata. Ti sembrerà incredibile, non è vero? L'avevo desiderata così a lungo e quando finalmente era lì, mi ero completamente bloccata! Non riuscivo a reagire, perché sapevo perfettamente, che se l'avessi perduta di nuovo, non sarei mai più riuscita a sopportare il dolore... Quando tornaste alla Base dell'Ombra e Shepard mi invitò sulla Normandy, le parlai molto onestamente dei miei sentimenti per Lei e del mio terrore, fuori controllo... Così... beh, Lei è stata... Ah, semplicemente fantastica! Riesce sempre a trovare il modo di prendersi cura di me, di farmi sentire protetta e al sicuro... Quel giorno, mi resi conto di quanto anche Lei aveva sofferto e quanto profondamente mi amava... Quella notte, Shepard riuscì a spazzare via tutto il dolore e l'angoscia che mi tenevano bloccata nella mia paura, aiutandomi a lasciarmi andare, per cogliere completamente ogni preziosa seconda occasione, che il destino ci stava miracolosamente offrendo... Oh per la Dea, Miranda! Quella notte... fu la notte più bella di tutta la mia vita e anche della sua! Davvero indimenticabile e successe qualcosa di incredibile, una specie di miracolo... Come sai, noi Asari abbiamo la facoltà di fondere la nostra mente con quella del nostro partner e quando ciò avviene durante l'estasi, si stabilisce un legame, in grado di esaltare notevolmente l'aspetto fisico ma, al tempo stesso lo trascende, stabilendo un'unione mentale nella quale i pensieri e le emozioni si mescolano, le sensazioni e sentimenti si compenetrano tra loro e due diventano Uno. Questo è normale e avviene per tutti i membri della mia Specie... Ma, esiste una storiella, nella mitologia Asari, eh ... lo sai, mia madre me la raccontava sempre quando ero bambina! Si dice, che nella Galassia esista per ogni Asari una sola _Anima Gemella_ , dispersa tra miliardi di creature. Un essere assolutamente complementare con il quale è possibile colmarsi e completarsi a vicenda, essendo l'uno la perfetta estensione dell'altro e con il quale l'Unione va oltre la morte fisica e dura per l'eternità. Questo tipo di fusione può spingersi ben al di là del corpo e della mente, raggiungere quella parte di noi che comunemente chiamiamo anima, mescolare quelle dei due partners con una intimità tale, da coinvolgere l'energia vitale di entrambi, compenetrandola, mescolando tutta l'essenza di ognuno, talmente indissolubilmente in quella dell'altro, che i due partners, diventano completamente Uno, in tutto il loro essere. Si chiama _Fusione Perfetta_ e ha infinite potenzialità. Per esempio, in alcune circostanze di particolare pericolo, stress o dolore, permette ai partners di attivare una fusione mentale, anche se sono separati o si trovano in luoghi molto distanti l'uno dall'altro e non sono in grado di stabilire un contatto fisico diretto. Le loro coscienze, l'anima e l'energia vitale si fondono comunque e ognuno è in grado di vivere le sensazioni dell'altro a distanza, in una sorta di telepatia... Quella notte... Io e Shepard abbiamo avuto una _Fusione Perfetta,_ Miranda!Da allora il nostro legame è diventato indissolubile per l'Eternità! È per questo motivo, che quando Lei si trovava sulla Cittadella e lottava per aprirne le braccia, io ero nella sua mente e potevo condividere ogni cosa con Lei ... E' per questo, che la sentivo chiedere aiuto, quando era dispersa sotto le macerie e che adesso riusciamo ad avere delle fusioni mentali, anche se Lei si trova in questo stato!

M: Wow, sembra proprio una super figata! Talmente super, che se non ti conoscessi direi che mi stai prendendo in giro! Quello che non capisco è, perché una cosa così meravigliosa, ti sta facendo stare male?... Credevo ne fossi felice!

Liara alza il tono della voce, dando sfogo al suo disappunto...

L: oh certo che lo sono! E' proprio questo il punto! Oggi abbiamo rivissuto quella notte meravigliosa, è stato fantastico! Il problema, è che mi ero stupidamente illusa che quest'esplosione di emozioni e tutto quell'amore, le avrebbero fatto riaprire finalmente gli occhi! Pensavo che sarebbe stato oggi Miranda, capisci?! Ne ero profondamente convinta! E invece non è cambiato nulla, i suoi occhi, la sua espressione... nemmeno il più piccolo segnale, niente! Oh... oh, merda! Scusami Miranda! Io... è così frustrante... così spossante! Mi sento come svuotata, non so più che cosa fare e non riesco a reagire a questo maledetto sconforto!

Miranda si sente stringere lo stomaco, vorrebbe abbracciare immediatamente Liara, stringerla forte a se, ma in questo momento, servirebbe soltanto ad aumentare la sua tristezza. Anche la voce di Miranda si alza, il suo tono di rimprovero arriva inaspettato, scuotendo Liara dal suo sconforto, ottenendo immediatamente tutta la sua attenzione...

M: Ehi, dimmi un po ', T'Soni! per caso pensi che Shepard non si sia mai sentita in preda allo sconforto, alla frustrazione più cupa? Pensi che non si sia mai illusa di qualcosa, che invece non accadeva? Quante volte tutto è andato storto? Magari avrà pianto, si sarà abbandonata alla disperazione, alla tristezza... Ma poi? La sua forza interiore, la sua testarda determinazione, quell'inesauribile volontà di non cedere di fronte a nulla, a poco a poco sanno prendere il controllo della situazione e dove gli altri falliscono, Shepard riesce a sfruttare le cose a suo vantaggio... e lo sai perché? Perché non si arrende mai Liara! Lei cerca sempre di trovare un lato positivo, continua a ripetersi, che le basterà riuscire a resistere ancora un po' e alla fine, tutto andrà bene! Oh, Liara, amica mia! Quando ci siamo incontrate su Omega, dopo la morte di Shepard, eri sorretta da una volontà indomabile e da una incrollabile determinazione. Per non parlare del coraggio che hai avuto ad attraversare la Galassia da sola, per infilarti in un covo pieno della peggior feccia dell'Universo... Niente poteva fermarti. Per nulla al mondo ti saresti arresa e hai resistito a tal punto, da volgere la situazione a tuo vantaggio... Ehi, lo vedi... anche tu lo sai fare, Liara! Se tu non avessi recuperato il suo corpo, molto probabilmente Tazzik sarebbe riuscito a consegnarlo ai Collettori e il Progetto Lazarus non sarebbe mai esistito. Lei sarebbe morta definitivamente allora e con Lei tutta la stramaledetta Galassia, terminata dai razziatori! Invece non è successo, perché voi due siete legate da un rapporto Unico e Speciale, che all'improvviso ha anche trovato un nome! Che non può essere sciolto, nemmeno con la morte! Vi siete incontrate nell'immensità della Galassia, tra miliardi di altre creature... Ma ti rendi conto, _Anime Gemelle_!? Ognuna di voi, condivide una parte dell'altra e con essa si completa, perciò... Dammi retta, lascia perdere lo sconforto e ascolta la forza interiore di Shepard, che si trova dentro di te, uniscila alla tua, usala per reagire, falla crescere e non arrenderti, maledizione!... Io so che puoi farlo ma, soprattutto lo sa Shepard che puoi, Lei crede in te e... sono sicura che lo sai anche tu!

… Se per caso Liara aveva bisogno di una scossa, allora Miranda l'ha colpita con un fulmine! Non è certo il tipo che si fa scrupoli a dire pane al pane. Tuttavia, si trova in uno stato d'animo molto difficile a essere così dura con Liara, perché la sua situazione è veramente molto dura e dolorosa. Ma le vuole bene e in questo momento è esattamente di questo che Liara ha bisogno. Perciò Miranda ha dovuto farlo! Certe volte gli amici... servono a questo! Finalmente, Liara incomincia a reagire...

L: hai ragione Miranda! Io conosco Shepard, meglio di chiunque altro e so perfettamente quanto ha sofferto nella sua vita! Lei non mi ha mai nascosto ciò che custodisce dentro al suo cuore e... io riesco sempre a percepire quello che prova, anche quando non lo dimostra o non vuole farmi preoccupare. Quando ci trovavamo sulla Normandy e cercavamo con ogni mezzo disponibile di unire tutte le Flotte contro i Razziatori. Tutti facevano affidamento su di lei per salvare la galassia. Shepard ha dovuto sostenere una pressione enorme, sconfinata, che nessun altro sarebbe stato in grado di sopportare. Molto dipendeva da lei! Tutta la galassia si aspettava che Shepard trovasse un modo per sconfiggere il più crudele e spietato nemico mai affrontato prima. Quelle aspettative Miranda, erano talmente insopportabili: miliardi di vite riposte con speranza nelle sue mani... Ma nonostante ciò, Lei non si è mai lamentata, nemmeno una volta. Riusciva a essere sempre calma, lucida e concentrata, a darci fiducia, a farci sperare che potevamo sconfiggerli, trasmettendo a ognuno di noi la sua indomabile determinazione. Lei ha combattuto con grande coraggio, fino all'ultimo istante, fino alla fine... trascinandosi dolorosamente in una pozza di sangue! Shepard avrebbe dato la sua vita, se soltanto il suo sacrificio fosse bastato per salvarci tutti! Ho sempre saputo, che non si sarebbe mai tirata indietro! Lei è troppo coraggiosa e altruista per farlo! Ma questo è soltanto uno, del milione di motivi per cui, sono così perdutamente innamorata di lei. Lo sai, un giorno le chiesi come ci riesce, come fa a resistere... Mi rispose, che pensa alle persone care, ai suoi amici... a me! È per questo, che riesce sempre ad andare avanti, a trovare la forza di non mollare e affrontare qualsiasi nemico. La sua arma più potente è sempre stato... l'Amore! Oh, io non stavo affatto pensando di arrendermi, Miranda! Non rinuncerò mai ad aiutare Shepard a tornare, dovesse servire tutta la vita! Vorrà dire, che trascorrerò la mia seduta accanto al suo letto, insieme a nostra figlia ma, io non l'abbandonerò mai. So perfettamente che anche Lei, se fosse al mio posto farebbe lo stesso per me! Prima o poi tutto l'Amore che provo per Lei, la farà tornare... Prima o poi, tutto il suo Amore per me, la riporterà a Casa! Non posso fare a meno di stare male, però, perché mi manca!... Perché speravo che oggi sarebbe tornata... perché non posso vivere senza di Lei! Abbiamo avuto così poco tempo per stare insieme! Abbiamo una figlia da crescere e una famiglia da creare... Io non voglio rinunciare al nostro Futuro... con tutto quello che ci è costato! Proprio adesso, che la guerra è finita e potremmo vivere a lungo, in Pace e felici! Oh Miranda, non vedo l'ora che arrivi domattina, per tornare da Shepard, per continuare a ricordare insieme a lei la nostra vita passata, i momenti oscuri e quelli meravigliosi, per tutto il tempo che ci vorrà!

Il tono di Miranda è davvero molto dolce, mentre si rivolge di nuovo a Liara sorridendo...

M: bene, questo si chiama parlare! Anch'io ho molta fiducia in te, Liara! So che non ti arrenderai e finalmente un giorno, non molto lontano, riuscirai a portare a termine la tua missione... Naturalmente, io sarò lì, a festeggiare insieme a te e a Shepard! Per il momento, ci consoleremo con una bella fetta di questa fantastica torta, sai che ti dico? Oh, al diavolo la linea, questa torta ti rimetterà al mondo, vedrai!

L: Eh, eh grazie, Miranda... parlare con te, mi fa sentire meglio! Ti voglio bene, amica mia!

M: Oh, prego mia cara! Su con la vita, Liara! Deve pur esserci una buona ragione se contro ogni previsione entrambe siete miracolosamente sopravvissute a questa guerra! Se la tua bambina sta crescendo dentro di te... se tutti noi abbiamo un nuovo Futuro, una preziosa seconda occasione! Oh amica mia, ce la farai, puoi scommetterci!

Miranda stringe teneramente il braccio di Liara, appoggiando il dorso delle dita dell'altra mano sul suo viso, in un affettuosissimo tocco lungo la guancia. Infine, sorride maliziosamente e aggiunge...

M: Ma adesso... voglio conoscere ogni succoso particolare di quella famosa notte fantastica!

L: Notte fantastica?! … Quale notte fantastica!?

Liara e Miranda scoppiano a ridere mentre addentano golosamente una fetta di torta ciascuna. Si è creata un'atmosfera di piacevole complicità tra loro e Liara si sente molto a suo agio stasera. Di solito non si confida facilmente riguardo alla sua intimità con Shepard. È molto gelosa dei loro momenti speciali. Qualche volta ne ha parlato volentieri soltanto con Tali, ma senza eccedere troppo nei particolari. Stavolta però, non ha intenzione di farsi pregare. I ricordi che ha da poco rivissuto con Shepard, stanno ancora galoppando dentro di lei. Le gonfiano il cuore di sensazioni talmente piacevoli che non sa resistere dal condividerle con un'amica...

L: Oh Miranda! Shepard è... lei è... così meravigliosa! È molto affascinante e attraente e ... oh, terribilmente sexy! Ha sempre un milione di cose da fare. E' costantemente sotto pressione, oppure di ritorno stanca morta da qualche missione terribile, eppure ... lei mi fa sempre sentire come se non ci fosse nient'altro in tutta la galassia, all'infuori di me! Shepard è così tenera, nessuno mi ha mai parlato come lei. Mi dice un sacco di cose dolcissime, è molto profonda e romantica! Io ... io non so come spiegare Miranda, ma lei è costantemente dentro di me. La sento dentro il cuore, nell'anima. Mi fa sentire viva, straordinariamente felice. In una parola, lei mi fa sentire ... completa!

M: Wow, per tutti i diavoli! Il più grande soldato della Galassia riesce a essere al tempo stesso dolce e romantica! Sono davvero colpita! Oh, quella donna non finirà mai di stupirmi! Scommetto che adesso mi dirai, che in barba alla lotteria ha persino imparato a ballare!

L: eh eh eh, a dire il vero... si! Lo sai, Shepard può ballare benissimo! È solo una questione di trovare la musica e l'atmosfera adatta! E poi... Oh, Dea! Lei mi bacia... in quel modo!

M: Oh, sentitela! Per il maledetto inferno! Non credo alle mie orecchie! Un momento... "in quel modo"... come?!

L: Signorina Lawson! Lei è troppo curiosa! Possibile che un esemplare umano altamente eccezionale come lei, non abbia nemmeno un briciolo di immaginazione!?

M: Oh, mio Dio! Allora, forse intendevi esattamente quel genere di … "in quel modo"!? Oh, Comandante Shepard! C'è niente che puoi fare, che tu non sappia fare meglio di chiunque altro, mi chiedo?! Liara, carissima... dunque dimmi, sei sicura che Shepard non abbia un fratello maggiore "terribilmente sexy," nascosto da qualche parte nella galassia?

L: eh eh eh, non lo so, Miranda! Shepard non mi ha mai chiesto di investigare sulla sua famiglia. È qualcosa che non posso fare se lei non me lo chiede, ma... potrei sempre dirle che la signorina Lawson spera ardentemente che abbia un fratello!

M: Oh davvero?! Si, per favore. Te ne sarei molto grata, grazie! Un'altra fetta?

L: Oh, si, per favore, è deliziosa!

Le ore trascorrono liete, erano mesi che Liara non si sentiva così rilassata. Miranda è talmente piacevole, le infonde allegria, fiducia. Le trasmette il suo affetto in modo molto rassicurante. Finalmente riesce a distrarre la sua mente da quell'opprimente sensazione di solitudine. Ridono, scherzano, si ingozzano di torta di fragole fino a tarda notte e... "linea mozzafiato," vai all'inferno!

… Liara è veramente stremata, ben presto cede alla stanchezza e si addormenta profondamente. La notte trascorre veloce, come un battito d'ali, senza sogni, senza più dolori. I primi raggi del sole le accarezzano il viso, eludendo le persiane, rimaste socchiuse. Ben presto, raccolgono l'ultimo abbraccio di sonno, dissolvendolo nella tiepida luce dell'alba. Lo splendore del sole si mescola infine al riflesso del suo sguardo, che timidamente si schiude, colorando di azzurro il chiarore del mattino. Il primo pensiero che si affaccia nella sua mente, come al solito è per Shepard... Istintivamente allunga la mano e la cerca nel letto... Il suo cuscino è freddo, il suo posto desolatamente vuoto. Chiude gli occhi, cercando di strapparsi via il mantello di solitudine che le avvolge il cuore. Cerca dentro di Lei un pensiero felice, che la possa consolare. Ripensa alla bella serata in compagnia di Miranda e immediatamente ritrova piacevoli ricordi nella mente. Le sue mani si posano delicatamente sul ventre ingrossato, accarezzandolo con tenerezza... Sente muoversi dentro di lei, picchiettare, prima a destra, poi a sinistra, poi un leggero calcetto la fa sussultare...

L: ehi, ciao Piccolina!... Anche tu sei ansiosa di tornare a trovare il tuo papà, non è vero?! Da come stai saltando immagino che tu mi stia dicendo di si?! Ehi! Eh, eh .. Ok, ok ci stiamo alzando!

Finalmente Liara riesce a sorridere. Sentire la sua bambina, muoversi dentro di lei, le infonde una profonda commozione, le fa vibrare il cuore con tutto l'incoraggiamento di cui aveva bisogno. La torta di fragole, che le ha lasciato Miranda, emana un gradevole profumo. Ne taglia una grossa fetta, poi si veste e non perde altro tempo.

… Anche Karin e Aethyta si sono svegliate presto stamattina... Nessuna di loro razionalmente vorrebbe chiamarlo Amore ma, nel profondo del cuore sanno entrambe molto bene, di non poterlo chiamare in nessun altro modo. Anche se è da poco tempo, anche se potrebbe finire molto presto... Il loro legame è diventato così dannatamente profondo, che non riescono a stare lontane e hanno un disperato bisogno, di condividere ogni secondo prezioso, che rimane loro a disposizione. Mentre i loro occhi si incontrano, non servono parole per dirsi quello che stanno provando. Gli sguardi sospesi l'uno nell'altro, si scambiano in silenzio ogni gioia e ogni dolore. Poi la porta della stanza di Shepard si apre e Liara entra. Aethyta accarezza il viso di Karin con la punta delle dita, le sfiora le labbra con un bacio. Poi accende il comunicatore e si siedono, una accanto all'altra, sperando che Liara si senta un po' meglio stamattina.

… Shepard è immobile, tra le lenzuola, gli occhi chiusi, l'espressione tranquilla, come se dormisse... Liara la guarda e il suo viso le sembra ancora più bello. Ha le labbra socchiuse, di un colore rosa scuro, corpose e piene, immutabili, accarezzate da respiri regolari e leggeri. Il viso è un ovale leggermente allungato, con il mento piccolo e volitivo, il collo sinuoso, il naso perfetto, all'insù. Gli zigomi sono ben disegnati, leggermente sporgenti ad adornare le floride guance. L'espressione magnetica è evidente, nasce dalla fronte spaziosa, espressiva e aperta, corre lungo tutto il viso per renderlo molto affascinante. Le orecchie invece sono piccole, affacciate tra i capelli biondi naturali, del colore del miele, setosi e morbidi, che circondano il collo fin quasi alle spalle. Gli occhi sono splendidi, grandi e radiosi, contornati da lunghe ciglia sottili. Fin dal principio Liara ne è rimasta completamente stregata. Da troppo tempo sono chiusi, le palpebre ne nascondono l'azzurro, chiaro, intenso e lucente, che di solito illumina e impreziosisce ogni particolare dei suoi deliziosi lineamenti. Liara sta guardando intensamente il viso di Shepard. Sente la sua presenza avvolgerla e penetrare profondamente dentro di lei. Il suo cuore è percorso da invisibili raffiche d'amore, come una forza indomabile che la pervade, la consola, la sprona. Una piacevole sensazione di forza invade il suo corpo, la sostiene, la guida. Non c'è più nessuna paura dentro di lei mentre dice...

L: oh Emy... sei così meravigliosa! Non mi importa quanto tempo ci vorrà! Quello che conta è che tu, tornerai da me e quando accadrà, io sarò esattamente qui, seduta accanto a te, ad aspettarti. Ti amo Emily, per l'eternità! Soltanto questo ha importanza per me! Perciò adesso riprenderemo esattamente da dove abbiamo lasciato ieri sera...

… Quella notte... Oh, quella notte meravigliosa, ci saremo dette almeno un milione di volte, "ti amo," ricordi? Il nuovo giorno ci sorprese ancora una volta abbracciate, senza parole, come sospese tra mille emozioni, galleggiando su una nuvola, lontano da tutto... Solamente io e te, definitivamente legate in un nodo indissolubile di mente, anima e cuore, intrecciati indistricabilmente per l'Eternità. Ci eravamo addormentate così, senza nemmeno rendercene conto e quando mi svegliai, ero ancora avvolta dentro al tuo calore...

L: stai dormendo?

S: no, stavo pensando a te...

L: a cosa pensavi?

Mentre mi parlavi dolcemente, sottovoce, non smettevi un istante di accarezzarmi la spalla e il braccio, con tenerezza e mi stringevi più vicino...

S: a quanto sei meravigliosa... a quanto mi fai stare bene... a quanto sono fortunata... a quanto ti amo!... Vorrei non essere costretta a partire! Lasciarti mi rattrista... davvero molto! Non so dirti quanto vorrei portarti con me!

L: Oh Emily! Ti amo, perdutamente... Nemmeno io riesco a descriverti, quanto sono preoccupata per te! Soltanto una cosa mi consola. Anche se non ti potrò seguire, non ti lascerò mai sola!... Quando affronterai i Collettori, ti basterà concentrarti, pensare intensamente a me e potrai sentirmi nella tua mente, sarò al tuo fianco e vedrò ogni cosa attraverso i tuoi occhi. Ti accompagnerò ovunque andrai, proverò ogni cosa che proverai tu, per tutto il tempo che sarà necessario... Da oggi in poi, nel momento del bisogno, ciascuna di Noi non sarà... mai più sola!

S: Ehi, la mia dolcissima Bambina blu, grazie! Non preoccuparti, ce la faremo vedrai, nel solito modo!

L: vorrei che avessimo più tempo per stare insieme... ancora non sei partita e già mi manchi!

S: anche tu mi manchi, Amore mio, ma... ciò che abbiamo condiviso questa notte è talmente prezioso che... mi darà la forza di affrontare qualsiasi pericolo, o nemico, o dannata oscura minaccia, con la totale certezza, che nulla nell'intero Universo, potrà tenermi a lungo lontano da Te!

La tua voce era talmente sicura e decisa, il tuo sguardo così profondo e sincero, che mi sentii pervadere da una grande commozione, che soltanto le tue labbra potevano consolare. Con dolcezza e trasporto, con tenerezza e emozione, in un bacio lunghissimo, meraviglioso, che cancellava magicamente ogni timore.

S: devo andare...

L: lo so...

… Alzarmi dal letto, rivestirmi, vederti indossare di nuovo la tua elegante uniforme di Cerberus, è stato straziante. Il silenzio che avvolgeva ogni cosa, così pesante da sopportare... Il momento stava arrivando e non potevamo evitare che accadesse! Eravamo in piedi una di fronte all'altra, tu mi tenevi le mani, intrecciando le tue dita alle mie e facendomi scivolare in un abbraccio così intenso, coinvolgente... Infine, mentre ti guardavo negli occhi, trovai molto naturale accarezzarti i capelli e dirti …

L: Ah, mi piacciono i tuoi capelli, lo sai? Così, come li porti ora... E' un bel colore e anche questo nuovo taglio, che hai da quando sei tornata, mi attira, trovo che sia molto sexy...

S: beh, questo è il mio colore naturale! Quando mi sono svegliata, sulla Base di Cerberus, i miei capelli erano ritornati del loro colore normale e si erano molto allungati... I giorni che sono seguiti sono stati talmente intensi e frenetici, che non ho certo avuto il tempo di andare dal parrucchiere... Erano troppo lunghi però e non mi piace portarli raccolti, così Miranda si è gentilmente offerta di sistemarli un po'... Quella ragazza ha mille risorse! Se ti piacciono sul serio, sarò molto felice di rimanere così, per te. Sexy eh, mmh, ma davvero?

L: Oh si, davvero!... Non cambiarli, per favore! Mi riportano alla mente soltanto ricordi felici... Mentre l'altro taglio, quello che avevi prima... beh, lo sai!

Mi trascinasti di nuovo nel tuo abbraccio, mi mancavi già da impazzire! Ti stringevo così forte a me, che sentivo il tuo cuore rimbalzare a perdifiato, direttamente nel mio!

S: mi raccomando, abbi cura di te... Non cambiare niente di ciò che sei!

L: promettimi che tornerai!

S: ehi, la mia Bambina... Io ritorno sempre!

L: Ti amo, Shepard! Grazie per il drink e... per tutto quanto!

… Tu mi hai risposto con un ultimo bacio, che non voleva finire mai più. Poi ho dovuto trovare il coraggio di andare! Tu sei rimasta in piedi, dietro alla porta spalancata, immobile, con le braccia abbandonate lungo il corpo. Mi guardavi in silenzio, con un leggero sorriso appena accennato sul viso. Fino a quando la chiusura automatica si è attivata, nascondendoti ai miei occhi, ma non al mio cuore!

Continua …


	11. Missione suicida

Loyalties:

Mass Effect Trilogy è un gioco Bioware. Per qualsiasi riferimento al gioco ufficiale Tutti i diritti sono di proprietà di Bioware. La Fan Fiction "Mass Effect At Dawn Again" è il frutto della mia immaginazione e del mio lavoro, è un libero tributo, appassionato e personale a un grande videogioco. È vietato qualsiasi utilizzo parziale o totale a scopo di lucro e non.

Capitolo 10

Missione Suicida

...Ero tornata alla mia postazione soltanto da qualche minuto quando, sentii la Normandy sganciarsi dal Molo d'Attracco. Aprii le persiane e la guardai allontanarsi all'orizzonte, diventare un minuscolo puntino lontano, fino a dissolversi completamente, nella minacciosa atmosfera di Hagalaz. La Sala di Controllo dell'Ombra era deserta e silenziosa, la solitudine avvolgeva ogni cosa. Mi lasciai cadere, appoggiandomi alla console dei terminali, chinai la testa. Il mento reclinato lungo il collo, le braccia avvolte attorno al corpo, ad immaginarti ancora dentro al mio abbraccio... Ovunque posassi lo sguardo, vedevo il tuo viso. Sulla pelle, sentivo ancora il delicato contatto delle tue mani. Sulle guance la tenerezza delle tue dita, sulle labbra la dolcezza dei tuoi baci. Dentro al cuore, in ogni cellula, a colmare ogni fibra del mio corpo, sentivo il mio Destino, ormai legato indissolubilmente in fondo al tuo... Il mio Amore, ti avvolgeva, pervadendo ogni cosa di te. La tua presenza era così tangibile, da trasmettermi un profondo senso di pace, di sicurezza e di appagamento. Sentivo, che tra di Noi si era stabilito un contatto talmente profondo, che nemmeno la distanza era più in grado di spezzare... Eravamo Unite, potevo sentirti dentro di me, come una presenza costante... Era una sensazione bellissima! Per la prima volta dal giorno in cui ti avevo guardata morire, io non mi sentivo più sola! Pregavo la Dea, perché anche tu potessi provare le stesse sensazioni, percepirmi dentro di te, per infonderti forza e sicurezza. Speravo potessi sentirti inondata da tutto l'amore che provavo per te! In tutta la mia vita, non ero mai stata così felice, così appagata, così grata al Destino, che ci aveva concesso questa meravigliosa seconda opportunità di stare insieme... Pensavo _"Oh grazie Dea! Ti prego, fa che ritorni presto da me!"_ Mi sentivo così elettrizzata, rigenerata, grazie a ciò che di formidabile, c'era stato tra di Noi. Sentivo il nostro rapporto talmente solido, che nulla avrebbe mai potuto scalfirlo. Avevo una gran voglia di aiutarti a sconfiggere i Razziatori, di esserti utile, perciò mi incollai ai terminali con rinnovato entusiasmo, concentrandomi sui dati dell'Ombra, cercando qualunque debole indizio, che potesse tornarci utile. Le mie giornate scivolavano via veloci, c'era molto lavoro da fare. Per fortuna potevo contare sull'aiuto di Feron, che si faceva in quattro per darmi una mano. Una sera, mentre stavo esaminando i rapporti degli Agenti in missione, all'improvviso sentii la tua voce, affacciarsi inaspettata nella mia testa. Dapprima come una leggera intuizione, poi sempre più distintamente. Tu mi accarezzavi la mente, entrandomi dentro delicatamente per poi dilagare ovunque intima e avvolgente, trasformandoti in un intenso, tenero abbraccio, profondamente amorevole e dolce, mai così caldo e rassicurante...

 _S: Oh Liara... spero che tu riesca a sentirmi... Ci siamo! Stiamo per attraversare il Portale di Omega4... Ti amo!_

Un tuffo al cuore mi fece quasi svenire per l'emozione! Rimasi immobile, appoggiata al terminale. Nessun movimento, nemmeno il più piccolo respiro si poteva intuire. Soltanto i miei occhi spalancati, che mutavano nel colore dell'oscurità, mentre avvolgevo il mio corpo in un intenso alone blu e la mia mente poteva... vedere la tua!

 _L: Emily! ...Oh per la Dea! Sono qui Amore mio, non ti abbandonerò, andrà tutto bene vedrai!_ _Coraggio Comandante! Se c'è qualcuno che può sconfiggere i Collettori, quella sei Tu! Ci riesci sempre, perché sai sempre che cosa fare inoltre, hai la miglior tecnologia e la miglior Squadra disponibile... Non fallirai! Oh Shepard, tu non puoi fallire!_

 _S: Io... io ti sento, ah, è incredibile! Liara... oh, amore mio, noi non falliremo, te lo prometto!_

Un attimo dopo eravate dentro! Tu scrutavi attentamente all'esterno, con il fiato sospeso. La Normandy era avvolta da una marea di detriti, che piovevano da ogni parte, minacciando pericolosamente l'integrità dello scafo. Vedevo la cabina di pilotaggio, eri accanto a Joker. Poco più in là, c'erano Miranda e Jacob, poi Jack e la Justicar... Eravate capitati proprio nel bel mezzo di un campo di detriti! C'erano rottami di Navi esplose, sparsi ovunque e una moltitudine di Oculus, che vi attaccavano in forze... Uno di questi riuscì a penetrare nella Stiva di Carico ma, insieme a Garrus e Grant te ne liberasti velocemente. Finalmente eravate in vista della Base dei Collettori, che mi sembrò ancora più enorme e spaventosa di quanto avevo immaginato. Qualcosa si materializzò all'improvviso! L'Incrociatore dei Collettori apparve dal nulla, come per magia, mentre sentivo un brivido correre lungo la schiena! Quell'inquietante sagoma gigantesca... oh, non potrei mai dimenticarla! Era la stessa, che aveva distrutto la Normandy e... che ti aveva uccisa! Tu non riuscivi a staccare gli occhi da quell'oscuro messaggero di morte. Sentii il tuo cuore accelerare, il mio con lui, poi le tue unghie premere forte in mezzo ai pugni serrati delle tue mani. Potevo percepire il dolore dei tuoi palmi segnati in profondità. Ma tu non stavi ascoltando, volevi soltanto farla a pezzi, distruggere il male! Ad uno ad uno, tutti i volti, tutti i nomi dei nostri compagni perduti nell'assalto di due anni prima, scorrevano nella tua mente e… attraverso la mia! Infine la tua voce, nel tono di comando...

S: è tempo di sfoggiare le nostre nuove zanne!

Questa volta, gli scudi e i cannoni della Normandy, erano notevolmente potenziati. Joker fu un vero asso nelle manovre evasive, che vi consentirono di rispondere a cannonate... La battaglia era veramente serrata ma, tu sapevi bene il fatto tuo. Quando i cannoni colpirono l'obbiettivo, rimanesti un istante in silenzio, a guardare quella dannata Nave frantumarsi, esplodere in mille pezzi, venire scaraventata nel vuoto, dentro a un uragano di fuoco e di lampi di luce. Insieme a me... entrambe con lo stesso sentimento di rivincita ben impresso in mezzo al cuore. La Normandy aveva subito danni, ma fu in grado di atterrare sulla Base dei Collettori. Mentre Joker e Ida si occupavano di effettuare alcune riparazioni, ordinasti un breafing in Sala Comunicazioni, per esaminare la mappa olografica della Base e trovare un modo di entrare. Le cose non stavano andando secondo i piani. Ti rendevi conto, che completare la missione sarebbe stato più difficile del previsto. Le porte principali erano bloccate, i corridoi secondari, invasi da migliaia di sonde insetto ma... tu non potevi arrenderti! Sentii un pensiero terribile attraversare la tua mente e la rabbia e il dolore. Anch'io ne fui invasa, mentre mi rendevo conto, che tutto il tuo Equipaggio era stato rapito dai Collettori e imprigionato proprio in quella Base. Quindi, rinunciando sarebbero morti, ma non solo, i Collettori avrebbero avuto campo libero per rapire chissà quanti milioni di umani, probabilmente fino al completo annientamento della vostra Specie. Tutto quello che volevi era fermali, a qualunque costo! Sapevi che dovevi essere sincera fino in fondo, con l'equipaggio... Ti sentii pensare disperatamente il mio nome, poi un forte male allo stomaco e lacrime cacciate rabbiosamente indietro. Infine, di nuovo la tua voce contro il silenzio, che mostrava soltanto forza e determinazione...

S: non è andata come avevamo previsto ma, la situazione ormai è questa! Non possiamo preoccuparci se la Normandy riuscirà o meno a portarci a casa. Siamo venuti qui per fermare i Collettori e questo significa, elaborare un piano per distruggere questa Stazione... Non è una fortezza, dovrà pur esserci un modo!

L'unica via percorribile, era attraverso i Condotti di Areazione, dentro ai quali però, la temperatura era altissima e poteva essere abbassata solamente, attraverso una serie di valvole di regolazione, che si trovavano in un'altra zona della Base. Affidasti a Tali il compito di introdursi in quei Condotti per bypassare i Sistemi, mentre Tu, Garrus e Grunt, aprivate le valvole di raffreddamento. Lasciasti a Miranda, il Comando del resto della Squadra, con l'obbiettivo di tenere occupati i nemici, il più a lungo possibile, su un secondo fronte, cercando di distrarli da voi. La situazione era grave, l'assoluta collaborazione di tutti, non meno che fondamentale... Era il momento di essere completamente onesta con la tua Squadra, di far sentire ognuno di loro essenziale e indispensabile... Di stimolare il loro senso del dovere, il loro eroismo, di dare l'esempio, di fare la storia, di riuscire a spazzare via il male dalla Galassia, di reclamare la Pace... Era giunto il momento di lottare e di non arrendersi! Esattamente quello che il Comandante Shepard, sa fare meglio, ad ogni costo, con eroismo e... fino alla fine! Ci fu un lungo momento di silenzio, nel quale ho percepito nettamente, di essere tutto, nei tuoi pensieri! All'improvviso uno dei nostri ricordi prese completamente la tua mente, afferrando anche la mia. Sentivo i brividi correre sulla tua pelle e raggiungere la mia schiena e le tue labbra inondarmi d'amore, mentre mi stringevi a te impetuosamente, sussurrando... _"oh, te lo giuro... mai più!"_ Era così reale, talmente profondo... Un altro pensiero lasciò la mia mente riecheggiando immediato dentro alla tua _"Nessuna dannata oscura minaccia potrà tenerti a lungo lontano da me!... Ti amo, Shepard... sono sicura che tornerai!"_ Infine, il tuo tono intrepido catturò l'attenzione, alimentò il coraggio, riaccese la speranza...

S: non so cosa troveremo là fuori e non voglio mentirvi, non sarà facile! Abbiamo perso dei validi compagni, potremmo perderne degli altri... Non sappiamo quante persone i Collettori abbiano rapito... migliaia, centinaia di migliaia, non ha importanza... Ciò che importa è questo, non ne rapiranno altre! È questo che faremo, qui e oggi, finirà con Noi!... Vogliono scoprire di cosa siamo fatti? Io dico di mostrarglielo ma, a modo nostro. Riporteremo a casa, la nostra gente!

... La Base dei Collettori era sconfinata e brulicava di nemici ma, sapere che la vita di Tali dipendeva dalla velocità con la quale saresti riuscita a raffreddare i Condotti d'Areazione, raddoppiò la tua forza e la tua determinazione. Sentivo fluire intensamente dentro di me, tutta la tua energia, la concentrazione, una grande calma e lucidità con le quali affrontavi ogni situazione, volgendola rapidamente a tuo vantaggio... Vedevo la battaglia attraverso i tuoi occhi, potevo sentire i tuoi pensieri, il tuo dolore, la rapidità con la quale reagivi e ragionavi. Il tuo talento, era davvero formidabile, ogni azione o reazione usciva spontaneamente, come un riflesso ad uno stimolo estremo di sopravvivenza. Tutti i tuoi sensi protesi nella massima allerta. Sapevi prevedere ogni singolo evento prima ancora che accadesse, con chirurgica precisione. Ogni membro della tua Squadra, compresi quelli nuovi, aveva una incrollabile fiducia in te. Tutti ti seguivano in perfetta sintonia e la loro lealtà, ti trasmetteva forza e sicurezza invincibili! Quando anche l'ultima valvola fu aperta, Tali fu in grado di bypassare una delle porte principali, permettendo a tutti di entrare. Vi ritrovaste in una Sala enorme, che conteneva centinaia e centinaia di capsule di stasi, dentro alle quali erano tenuti in vita migliaia di esseri umani, erano i poveri coloni rapiti! Periodicamente venivano sciolti vivi e trasformati in un liquido grigio, che fluiva continuamente, attraverso enormi tubi, diretti verso il centro della Stazione, probabilmente alla Sala di Controllo. Gli occhi gridavano, il cuore sanguinava mentre assistevo impotente, attraverso il tuo sguardo, allo scioglimento di una povera ragazza! Fu la cosa più agghiacciante e terrificante, che avessi mai visto! Sentivo la tua rabbia, il tuo sgomento e la tua frustrazione, esplodere e mescolarsi alle mie. Eravamo costernate! Entrambe ci chiedevamo come potevano esistere nella Galassia, degli esseri così ripugnanti, crudeli, privi di qualsiasi sentimento... Entrambe non abbiamo otteunuto nessuna risposta! Come era possibile, per qualcuno arrivare a tanto, essere talmente mostruoso?! Finalmente, trovaste le capsule che contenevano il tuo Equipaggio e fui completamente invasa dall'esplosione di gioia che ti martellava nel cuore, da un'intensa commozione che mi gonfiava l'anima, che riempiva ogni cellula. Lottavi furiosamente per non scoppiare a piangere, con l'anima schiacciata contro la gola. Loro erano ancora vivi! Dovevi resistere, rimanere concentrata, agire in fretta, non c'era un minuto da perdere! Vi precipitaste con le unghie, a colpi di calcio di fucile, a mani nude a pugni a calci, contro quell'orrore. Miracolosamente, ad una ad una tutte le capsule si schiusero, liberando il loro prezioso contenuto. Tutti i tuoi compagni erano incredibilmente incolumi e voi li stavate strappando via a un orribile destino! Dea, che sollievo! C'erano anche Karin e Kelly Chambers, quella ragazza tanto simpatica, che avevo conosciuto sulla Normandy... Sentivo soltanto un'immensa felicità per loro travolgermi! Tuttavia, i tuoi compagni erano tutti molto provati e non potevano certo seguirti in battaglia, così li affidasti al dr. Mordin Solus, lo scienziato salarian, affinché li scortasse sani e salvi sulla Normandy. Nel frattempo, i Collettori continuavano a rallentare inesorabilmente la vostra avanzata. Le sonde insetto erano ovunque, sembravano non finire mai. Erano troppe e nemmeno i sistemi di occultamento di Mordin, sarebbero bastati a tenervi al sicuro... Provai ad aiutarti con un suggerimento... _"Shepard, forse un biotico molto potente, sarebbe in grado di proteggere una Squadra con una barriera, consentendovi di passare..."_

Tu raccogliesti l'idea al volo...

S: e usando i poteri biotici? Potremmo creare un campo biotico, per impedirgli di avvicinarsi!?

SAM: si, credo che sia possibile... Non potrei proteggere tutti ma, solo una Squadra ridotta e dovrebbero restare vicino a me...

M: potrei farlo anch'io, in teoria può farlo qualunque biotico...

Affidasti l'incarico a Samara e io mi sentii rassicurata. Le Justicar sono probabilmente le biotiche più potenti tra noi Asari e lei, sarebbe stata sicuramente in grado di tenervi al sicuro. Portasti con te Miranda e Grunt, mentre gli altri creavano un diversivo procedendo lungo il passaggio principale, comandati da Garrus. Avanzare attraverso le sonde insetto fu molto dura. Fortunatamente, Samara era davvero potente e la sua barriera biotica invalicabile, vi teneva al sicuro. Eravate costretti a fermarvi spesso, perché i nemici erano ovunque. Numerosi mutanti, abomini e progenie cercavano di penetrare la barriera, precedendo le ancor più letali truppe dei Collettori. Uno in particolare mi metteva davvero i brividi, ogni volta che la sua voce rimbalzava dalla tua mente alla mia, tuonando minacciosa... _"Sono l'Araldo, assumo il controllo diretto... ti farò a pezzi Shepard, so che fa male ma, se devo farlo lo farò!"_ Avevo appreso dagli archivi dell'Ombra, che l'Araldo fu il primo Razziatore della storia. Colui che comandava tutti gli altri e direttamente anche i Collettori. Era chiaro, che ce l'aveva proprio con te! Forse perché sapeva che eri stata tu a distruggere la Sovereign! In ogni modo, era terribilmente inquietante, perché ogni volta che lo uccidevi prendeva il controllo di qualcun altro, ricominciando a sparati addosso sfere di energia davvero letali. La distanza che dovevate percorrere era notevole e la battaglia davvero molto impegnativa ma, tu non ti perdevi mai d'animo e incitavi la tua Squadra a resistere, a non mollare, a continuare a combattere! Finalmente riusciste a raggiungere la porta, Samara era ormai davvero stremata... Altri nemici vi impedivano di oltrepassare l'entrata e la sua barriera biotica stava per cedere. Samara, con un ultimo sforzo disperato, raccolse tutta l'energia biotica che poteva, scagliando addosso ai nemici un campo biotico talmente potente, che li spazzò via tutti in un sol colpo, consentendovi di entrare. Il Nucleo Centrale della Base era vicino, ma raggiungerlo veramente difficile. L'unica strada percorribile era seguendo i tubi sospesi, a bordo di una piattaforma fluttuante... Era rischioso, ma non c'era altra via! Era giunto il momento di parlare di nuovo alla Squadra, per rafforzare la fiducia, spronare il coraggio, tirare fuori l'eroismo da ognuno di loro, assumersi la responsabilità... Tutto a un tratto, di nuovo il mio nome nella tua mente, mescolato inestricabilmente nel tuo. Un'ondata d'amore ad avvolgere entrambe, il calore dei tuoi ricordi, nei miei. Sospiri, fusione perfetta, volo... _"Non voglio perderti... non voglio perderti! Ti amo!" … "Allora ritorna... ritorna! Ti amo!"_ Infine la tua voce, ancora più decisa, sicura...

S: i Collettori, i Razziatori, non sono una minaccia per noi, sono una minaccia per tutto quanto, per tutti! È per questo che combattiamo, è questa la posta in gioco! E' stato un lungo viaggio e nessuno ne uscirà senza cicatrici ma, tutto si decide in questo momento... Nei prossimi minuti, vinceremo o perderemo tutto! Rendetemi orgogliosa di voi e rendete orgogliosi voi stessi!

M: ben detto! Andiamo a completare la missione.

Miranda e Grunt, vennero con te, mentre Garrus aveva il comando degli altri e il difficile compito di coprirvi le spalle, tenendo occupato il maggior numero di nemici. Molti Collettori arrivarono a bordo di piattaforme fluttuanti, cercando in ogni modo di fermarvi. Erano in numero schiacciante: droni, guardiani, assassini e poi abomini e progenie che arrivavano continuamente, ma tu e la Squadra non avevate alcuna intenzione di arrendervi. Sentivo l'enorme fatica della battaglia dentro di te e la tua determinazione a resistere! Oramai sembrava quasi fatta ma, lo sforzo stava diventando sempre più intenso. Le braccia e le gambe ti facevano un gran male ma tu non ascoltavi i segnali del tuo corpo, resistevi! Potevo sentire tutta la tua fatica, il dolore, la stanchezza. Erano gli stessi che schiacciavano il mio corpo. Nemmeno io volevo mollare! Non volevo arrendermi! Non volevo lasciarti andare! Continuavo a ripeterti che dovevi resistere... che dovevo resistere... _"Coraggio Shepard, resisti! Ormai ci siamo, non puoi mollare proprio adesso... Pensa all'umanità, a tutti quei poveri Coloni, alla tua Squadra... a me!... Hai promesso ricordi? Non puoi fallire!"_ Dalla tua mente alla mia mente ... _"Non voglio fallire! … Non voglio fallire! … Io non fallirò!"_ Poi le tue grida sopra al furore della battaglia...

S: coraggio gente! Non mollate, ormai ci siamo, noi non falliremo!

Finalmente vi liberaste dell'ultima ondata di nemici e giungeste al Nucleo Centrale che alimentava la Base, ma qualcosa di inimmaginabile emerse dal nulla! Uno strano Razziatore, sintetico e mostruoso ma diverso, dalle sembianze decisamente umane... Il suo corpo era metallico e cosparso di tubi. Un abbozzo di Razziatore umano ancora in fase embrionale, con tre enormi occhi rossi, che vorticavano minacciosamente, in grado di sparare letali raggi di energia. Al centro del petto, turbinava un altro grosso nucleo rosso, che poteva spazzare via qualunque cosa riuscisse a colpire. Orrore nella tua mente, nella mia mente, nel cuore!

S: quella cosa è un abominio! Ida, come la distruggiamo?

I: i grossi tubi che iniettano il fluido, sono una debolezza strutturale, distruggendoli i supporti dovrebbero crollare, eliminando il razziatore.

Il Razziatore, però era in continuo movimento e non era facile centrare quei tubi, evitando di farsi colpire. Tu eri sempre più concentrata e determinata ad abbatterlo nel minor tempo possibile. Sentivo l'enorme sforzo di volontà che dovevi compiere, per non soccombere al dolore, che stava invadendo ogni cellula del tuo corpo e del mio. Quando stavi per arrenderti, rivolgevi a me i tuoi pensieri e ogni volta, riuscivi miracolosamente a trovare la forza, per assestare un altro colpo al Razziatore. Grunt e Miranda tenevano a bada l'Araldo e gli altri Collettori, che continuavano ad arrivare a bordo di piattaforme fluttuanti. Finalmente facesti saltare l'ultimo tubo, precipitando ciò che restava del mostro nel baratro sottostante.

S: Joker, preparati al decollo: sto per sovraccaricare questo posto e farlo saltare in aria!

J: ricevuto Comandante!

Proprio mentre stavi per sovraccaricare il Nucleo, ricevesti una chiamata dell'Uomo Misterioso, che ti contattò attraverso il comunicatore di Miranda. Sembravi impassibile, ma un'allarme suonava nella tuo cervello, nel mio cervello e poi sospetto e paura... _"Attenta Shepard, è spietato, non mi fido di lui!" … "Lo so, nemmeno io, non temere!"_

UM: Shepard, hai fatto l'impossibile!

S: ero solo parte di una Squadra, alcuni dei membri hanno dato la vita per questa missione!

UM: ... un impulso radioattivo dovrebbe uccidere i Collettori rimasti ma, lasciare le macchine e la tecnologia intatta. È la nostra occasione Shepard! Stavano costruendo un Razziatore, quelle conoscenze, quella struttura, potrebbero salvarci!

S: scomponevano le persone, le riducevano in qualcosa di orribile, dobbiamo distruggere la Base!

UM: non essere così limitata, rivolgere le risorse dei Razziatori contro di loro, potrebbe essere la nostra unica possibilità...

Anche Miranda sembrava dalla tua parte ...

M: non saprei, vedendola di persona, usare qualcosa proveniente da questa Base, sembra quasi un tradimento!

S: ... Sei spietato, col tempo decideresti di costruire un tuo Razziatore personale... Non importa quali tecnologie potremmo trovare, non ne vale la pena!

UM: Shepard! Sei morta combattendo per quello in cui credevi, ti ho riportato in vita, affinché potessi continuare a combattere. Qualcuno potrebbe sostenere, che ci siamo spinti troppo oltre, eppure guarda cos'hai realizzato! Io non ti ho abbandonata, perché conoscevo il tuo valore. Non abbandonare con tanta leggerezza questa struttura, pensa al suo potenziale...

S: combatteremo e vinceremo senza! Non lascerò che la paura comprometta la mia morale!

L'uomo misterioso era disposto a tutto per ottenere la tecnologia dei Razziatori e ordinò a Miranda di fermarti. Nella mia mente nient'altro che un lampo di soffocante terrore! ... _"Oh Dea, Shepard!" … "Tranquilla, va tutto bene!"_

UM: Miranda, non permettere che Shepard distrugga la Base!

M: altrimenti... rimpiazzerai anche me?

UM: ti ho dato un ordine Miranda...

M: l'ho notato, considerale le mie dimissioni!

Non potevo crederci! Miranda Lawson, un Ufficiale di Cerberus, aveva appena ignorato un ordine diretto dell'Uomo Misterioso. Aveva interrotto la comunicazione e ti stava aiutando a sovraccaricare il Nucleo! Sentivo la tua soddisfazione per il comportamento di Miranda, il tuo affetto per lei. La sua gratitudine nei tuoi confronti dentro quella rapida occhiata tra di voi. C'era amicizia! Evidentemente, eri riuscita a fare breccia in quel suo cuore di ghiaccio e conquistarti la sua lealtà, quando l'avevi aiutata a salvare sua sorella Oriana dalle grinfie di suo padre! Il sovraccarico era completo, vi restavano soltanto dieci minuti, per rientrare sulla Normandy... Davvero poco tempo, non c'era un istante da perdere! Ma non era finita! Proprio mentre davi l'ordine di rientro, il Razziatore tornò, caricando minacciosamente il suo nucleo centrale, costringendoti a ricominciare tutto da capo. Il tempo sembrava non passare mai, ogni secondo pareva un'eternità. Cominciavo a temere di perdere la connessione mentale ma, nemmeno io avevo intenzione di arrendermi! La mia concentrazione era almeno pari alla tua e la mia forza di volontà si nutriva, di tutto l'amore che provavo per te! Tu eri stremata, ma dovevi affrontare di nuovo quel mostro. Avevi bisogno di tutto il mio sostegno. Io ero stremata, ma non avevo alcuna intenzione di lasciarti sola! Sarei morta, piuttosto che perdere il contatto mentale! Ero saldamente aggrappata alla tua mente, ti tenevo stretta dentro alla mia, per incitarti, spronarti, spingerti a non arrenderti, per dirti quanto ti amavo... _"Emy, ti amo! Non ascoltare il dolore...Ti prego, ascolta solo me! Ti amo... ti voglio... ho bisogno di te!"_ … _"Oh, Liara, per favore non andartene! Ti amo!"_ Mentre prendevi la mira per centrare il suo occhio destro, il fascio di energia ti colpì di striscio, azzerando completamente i tuoi scudi e provocandoti un dolore lancinante in tutto il corpo, che ti fece urlare! Ma tu resistevi ... io resistevo! Finalmente ti sentii trattenere il respiro e lasciar partire l'ultimo colpo. Un centro perfetto, il quale scatenò un'enorme esplosione, che pose definitivamente fine a quell'abominio. Erano trascorsi molti minuti, non restava più tempo! Dovevate fuggire di corsa, ma l'esplosione del Razziatore aveva fatto inclinare paurosamente la piattaforma. Vidi Miranda scivolare, stava per cadere! Nessun pensiero nella tua mente, soltanto un nome _"Miranda!"_ Ti lasciasti scivolare lungo il pavimento inclinato, le mani protese, riuscendo ad afferrarla al volo, appena un attimo prima, che precipitasse nella voragine! Finalmente eravate in fuga, ma migliaia di Sonde insetto vi inseguivano. I Collettori vi sparavano senza sosta, quando finalmente raggiungeste la Normandy... Miranda e Grunt saltarono, giungendo a bordo sani e salvi. Tu coprivi la ritirata, ingaggiando i Collettori, quando il terreno franò. La distanza della Normandy divenne notevolmente maggiore, prima che potessi saltare. All'improvviso la salvezza sembrava irraggiungibile! Avevo una paura terribile _"oh, Dea! Troppo lontano!"_ ma nascosi il mio pensiero, in silenzio! Il mio cuore nel tuo cuore, all'impazzata. Sentivo che tu non ti arrendevi!... _"Posso farcela"_ nella tua mente, nella mia mente _"Certo che puoi!"_. Volevo soltanto crederci, con tutte le mie forze, mentre gridavo nella tua mente... _"Corri Shepard, corri! Salta, devi farlo ora! Devi farcela, ti amo, Emily! Non puoi fallire! Mi hai sentito? Guai a te se non torni!"_ … Soltanto la tua voce dolcissima nella mia mente … _"Ti ho sentito! … Ti amo! … Te lo giuro, mai più!"_ Tu correvi già a perdifiato, avevi la terribile sensazione che le gambe ti esplodessero per lo sforzo ma, riuscisti ad accelerare ancora un po'. Quanto bastava, a farti spiccare un lungo salto, che ti lasciò per qualche secondo sospesa a volare nel vuoto, per poi ritrovarti all'ultimo istante, con le mani saldamente aggrappate a quelle di Miranda, che ti trascinava rapidamente a bordo. La Normandy era a posto, Joker non aspettava altro e in un baleno vi portò fuori! I tuoi battiti correvano a perdifiato, facendoti rotolare il cuore dolorosamente contro il petto. Il tuo petto e il mio! Poi la gioia … eravate tutti vivi! Potevo sentire il pianto schiacciarti la gola e venire ricacciato indietro. Le lacrime gonfiarti lo sguardo, protendersi al limite per poi ritornare a nascondersi. Potevo sentire la gioia inondarti lo stomaco e poi esplodere e invaderti e invadermi e poi!... Poi non riuscii più a capire quali erano le mie emozioni e quali invece le tue. Era bellissimo! un coinvolgimento totale e profondo, dove ogni cosa era semplicemente... Nostra! Infine la tua voce, orgogliosa e eccitata, riscaldava di nuovo il mio cuore mentre ti rivolgevi all'Equipaggio...

S: È finita!... È finita davvero! Abbiamo sconfitto i Collettori, ne siamo usciti tutti vivi! Complimenti a tutti voi! La missione è stata un clamoroso successo! Avete fatto un ottimo lavoro, non ce l'avrei mai fatta, senza ognuno di voi... Siete stati... davvero grandiosi, amici miei!

M: il merito è tuo Comandante! È stato un vero onore servire sotto il tuo comando! L'Uomo Misterioso almeno in questo aveva ragione... sei un leader eccezionale, una grande donna e un vero simbolo, per tutta l'umanità!

Mi rivolsi di nuovo a te nella tua mente, senza riuscire a trovare tutte le parole che avrei voluto, per dirti ciò che provavo... _"Oh, Si! Per una volta sono, completamente d'accordo con Miranda! Sei stata, semplicemente fantastica! Sono così orgogliosa di te, Shepard! Io ... sono profondamente onorata di meritare il tuo Amore, per l'Eternità! Torna presto a Casa, amore mio!" ... "Oh Liara, non ce l'avrei mai fatta, senza di te! Grazie, Amore mio! Spero di rivederti presto! Ti amo!"_

… Poi la fusione si spezzò e mi ritrovai seduta per terra, completamente stremata dalla fatica ma, al tempo stesso totalmente traboccante di gioia! Ancora non riuscivo a crederci! I Collettori erano sconfitti, l'Equipaggio della Normandy era salvo e tutti i membri della tua Squadra erano sopravvissuti. Mi mancava il respiro, mi sembrava di esplodere di gioia, mi sentivo svenire per la felicità. Tu eri viva, mi amavi e... Oh Dea! Stavi ritornando da me!

Non appena mi ripresi dall'emozione, mandai a Ida tutti i dati sui Razziatori, che avevo elaborato dalle informazioni dell'Ombra. Speravo che quelle conoscenze potessero tornarti utili, per aggiornare il Consiglio e l'Alleanza sulla reale minaccia che i Razziatori costituivano per l'intera Galassia... Mi illudevo in cuor mio, che finalmente ti dessero ascolto e prendessero subito qualunque precauzione possibile, per non ritrovarci impreparati, di fronte al loro inevitabile... arrivo!

Continua...


	12. Non sei venuta per restare!

Loyalties:

Mass Effect Trilogy è un gioco Bioware. Per qualsiasi riferimento al gioco ufficiale Tutti i diritti sono di proprietà di Bioware. La Fan Fiction "Mass Effect At Dawn Again" è il frutto della mia immaginazione e del mio lavoro, è un libero tributo, appassionato e personale a un grande videogioco. È vietato qualsiasi utilizzo parziale o totale a scopo di lucro e non.

 **Capitolo 11**

 **Non sei venuta per restare...**

… I giorni che seguirono, mi parvero interminabili, finché una mattina, sentii la Normandy agganciarsi al molo d'attracco e Tu, lentamente oltrepassavi quella porta e venivi verso di me con un sorriso raggiante...

L: Shepard, finalmente! Non so dirti quanto sono felice di vederti!

S: Liara, Tesoro mio! Lo sai, anch'io sono molto onorata di meritare il tuo Amore per l'eternità!

L: oh, smettila! Vieni qui!

Ti presi le mani, intrecciando le tue dita alle mie, avvicinandoti a me, fino a sfiorarti. I tuoi occhi erano come una calamita per i miei, che non vedevano altro che il tuo sguardo, dolce e innamorato, profondo e sincero... Sentivo il mio cuore inzupparsi di commozione, dilatarsi di gioia, spalmarsi di Amore, che si gonfiavano e straripavano fuori da ogni battito, fino a togliermi il respiro. Ti attirai ancora più vicino, sciogliendomi in brividi dentro al tuo abbraccio, che mi travolse di emozione! Incontrai immediatamente il tuo cuore impazzito, che rimbalzava a perdifiato addosso al mio, che non riusciva a rallentare. Raccolsi il tuo viso tra le mani, mentre ti accarezzavo i capelli e le guance, con il dorso delle dita. Tu mi stringesti più forte, senza parlare, avvicinando le tue labbra alle mie fino a sfiorarle, per lasciarle sospese, dentro a un interminabile istante. Gli occhi gettati negli occhi, separate soltanto da un lieve sospiro. Poi, il leggero contatto delle tue labbra, che accarezzavano teneramente le mie. Ne baciavano piano ogni contorno, giocavano sulle mie guance, fremevano sul mio collo. Fuggivano e poi tornavano, più assetate, più dolci, più intense di prima. Cercando ancora il mio respiro, avvolgendosi alle mie, per non lasciarle più andare, per mescolarsi con intensità, in un mare profondo di emozione interminabile. Infine la tua voce, che vibrava ancora di emozione...

S: Oh, Liara, amore mio, mi sei mancata così tanto! Senti, perché non andiamo nella mia cabina? Potremo restare sole, tu e io, per cercare di recuperare almeno un po', di tutto quel tempo perduto...

L: Oh, Shepard! Tutto ciò che desidero è stare con te! Ho così bisogno di te, Amore mio, ma... è pieno giorno! Il tuo equipaggio sarà in piena attività... ci vedranno tutti, sparire nella tua cabina per chissà quanto tempo!

S: mmh oh, già dimenticavo e... chi se ne frega!

L: Eh eh ... io! Perché... Joker, ha già iniziato a chiamarmi "Piccola Vaenia" dall'ultima volta che sono stata sulla Normandy e... di sicuro non aspetta altro, per mettermi di nuovo in imbarazzo...

Tu non riuscisti a trattenere una risatina, mentre mi accarezzavi la schiena e con tono divertito dicevi...

S: Ah, Joker, che figlio di...! Gliela do io "Piccola Vaenia"! Eh eh, se ci riprova, lo getterò personalmente fuori bordo, te lo prometto!

L: Eh eh, no, no Shepard, per carità! Senti, perché invece non restiamo qui? Nessuno ci disturberà, magari penseranno che stiamo lavorando...

S: e… Feron?

L: è in missione... Non tornerà prima di una settimana. Non c'è nessuno, solamente Io e Te! Nessuno può entrare qui, siamo completamente sole... Vieni, c'è un divano in Sala Video e musica rilassante in sottofondo...

S: ok, se preferisci. Non m'importa dove... voglio soltanto, poter stare con te... vada per il divano!

... La Sala Video non era mai molto illuminata e la musica dolce e struggente di un pianoforte, ben presto invase ogni cosa, creando la giusta atmosfera.

S: sai, avevi ragione! Mi piace qui... adoro questo brano, l'atmosfera è perfetta! Vieni qui... balla con me!

Ti avvolsi il collo con il braccio, la mano tra i tuoi capelli, mentre con l'altra intrecciavo le tue dita, lungo il fianco. Mi lasciai guidare da quella musica meravigliosa, in un lento ondeggiare sinuoso, raccogliendo la luce del tuo sguardo e lasciandomi cullare dal tuo delicato sorriso e da quel suono, così melodioso...

L: è proprio un pezzo bellissimo, come mai lo conosci?

S: è Beethoven, un compositore umano, vissuto più o meno 400 anni fa! Il brano si chiama "Sonata al chiaro di luna". Doveva essere una melodia ispirata alla sua amata, perché è di una dolcezza struggente. Lo sai, questo Adagio, è uno dei miei brani preferiti... in assoluto!

L: Oh, allora, doveva essere un grande Amore se, è riuscito a ispirare una musica così meravigliosa!

S: oh... di sicuro, ma... nemmeno lontanamente paragonabile, a quello che io, provo per Te!

L: Oh, lo sai, questa è una di quelle volte in cui, non riesco davvero a credere, che tu sia un soldato così letale sul campo di battaglia... Come fai a essere così infinitamente dolce e romantica, quando invece sei con me?!

S: Beh, dunque vediamo, ci dovrei riflettere... forse, il fatto che tu non sia un brutale Collettore, che sta cercando di uccidermi... potrebbe avere un certo peso! O forse, perché... sei la creatura più meravigliosa, che l'Universo abbia mai conosciuto... Oppure ancora, perché quando ti guardo, ogni volta che ti tengo tra le braccia e sfioro le tue labbra, mi sento estremamente grata di essere viva, di averti incontrata e... che tu ricambi completamente, tutto l'Amore che provo per te!

L: oh Emy, ti amo! Ti amo da morire!

S: Ehi, la mia Bambina!... Presto allora, dammi il bacio più dolce che hai!

Ti avvolsi dentro al mio abbraccio più intensamente, mentre raccoglievo i tuoi capelli tra le dita e avvicinavo le labbra alla tua fronte, cospargendola di piccoli baci. Raggiunsi i tuoi occhi chiusi, ti accarezzai le palpebre con le labbra. Sfiorandoti le guance, scivolando piano lungo il collo, facendoti trattenere il respiro, per poi risalire, seguendo quel brivido, alimentandolo di baci, fino a raggiungere il mento, superarlo per incontrare di nuovo le tue labbra socchiuse, che invocavano ardentemente le mie. Allora sfiorarle piano, percorrendone ogni contorno, senza fretta, con dolcezza infinita. Per sentirti stringermi ancora più vicino, con intensità, colmandomi di tenerezza, mentre cercavi la mia bocca sull'orlo di un sospiro. Mentre cadevi e ricadevi sulle mie labbra, così innamorate di te, che si mescolavano alle tue calorosamente, in un'esplosione di amore, che ci avvolgeva entrambe, unendoci in un unico respiro, in un unico palpito e trascinandoci in un vortice sempre più intenso di passione, alla quale in breve, non sapevamo più resistere! Poi, le tue mani parlarono al mio corpo, con il linguaggio del cuore, scivolando leggere sulla mia pelle, in appassionate carezze. Facendo vibrare ogni corda della mia Anima, fino a raggiungere ogni cellula, ogni fibra, ogni tessuto. Tutto ciò che ho di più intimo e fonderlo indissolubilmente a Te, dentro a ogni sospiro, in ogni tuo brivido, entrando vividamente nelle tue profondità, diventandone parte, legandoti prodigiosamente alle mie, confondendoci insieme in tutto ciò, che di più prezioso ci appartiene! I nostri corpi si attiravano come farfalle notturne, accecate dalla luce. Troppo intensamente, troppo ardentemente, troppo appassionatamente, per non iniziare a bruciare come fiamme impazzite. Ognuno avvolto nell'altro, intrecciati, mescolati, indissolubilmente legati, uniti in un intenso mantello blu. Abbracciati di dolcezza, mentre l'estasi ci precipitava addosso, travolgendo i nostri sensi come una cascata, per un tempo incalcolabile, di indescrivibile meraviglia!

… Liara tiene la mano di Shepard e lega i loro corpi in un brillante alone blu. Le loro menti si uniscono e condividono intensamente ogni ricordo di quel giorno, con vivido realismo, quasi come se stessero percorrendo di nuovo ogni brivido, ogni emozione, ogni inebriante turbinio dei loro sensi infuocati. I battiti di Shepard, ben presto cominciano a salire, fino a 160/min. Oramai Karin è abituata a questi picchi interminabili. Ha imparato a non preoccuparsi, perché il cuore di Shepard non ha mai mostrato alcun segno di sofferenza. I suoi minuziosi e continui controlli, rivelano che è perfettamente sano e privo di qualsivoglia affaticamento collaterale, dovuto al particolare tipo di accelerazioni. Quando la fusione ha termine, il silenzio avvolge per alcuni minuti la stanza, prima che Liara ricominci a parlare...

L: Restammo a lungo in silenzio, assaporando quella gioia e quel profondo senso di appagamento, di completezza, che ogni volta si faceva più grande. Come al solito, mi tenevi tra le tue braccia, accarezzandomi affettuosamente, mentre ci scambiavamo un sacco di tenerezze. Infine, la tua voce gentile ci risveglio da quel piacevole silenzio...

S: Liara, sai... a proposito dei Collettori io... su quella Base ti sentivo così intensamente, talmente unita a me, collegata nella mia parte più intima... ah, la tua presenza mi è stata così fondamentale, Amore mio!

L: Oh, Emy! È assolutamente vero anche per me! È stato incredibile, ci siamo toccate in una tale profondità e scambiate e aiutate e fuse in una cosa sola! Lo sai, io ti sento ancora dentro di me, come una presenza costante... qualcosa di meraviglioso, di unico, a cui non potrei più rinunciare!

S: oh anch'io! Ma... è stata dura! In alcuni momenti ero a pezzi e... non avrei voluto condividere anche il dolore... farti soffrire! Tu stavi male almeno quanto me, io lo percepivo e... oh Tesoro, non voglio più farti soffrire in quel modo!

Ti abbracciai più forte, rotolando nel divano, ritrovandomi sopra di te molto vicino al tuo viso, con le tue mani ad accarezzarmi le guance, le mie affondate nei i tuoi capelli...

L: Emily, tu sei... tutto! Io voglio avere tutto di te! Qualunque cosa, mi hai sentito? Non soltanto la tua parte felice. Oh, lo sai... condividere la tua gioia, sentirla esplodere dentro di me, così intensamente come se fosse la mia, è stato bellissimo! Eppure... quando soffrivo insieme a te, immersa nel tuo stesso dolore, quello fisico, quello dei tuoi sentimenti... è stato talmente intimo Emily, così personale. Io non ti avevo mai sentita così profondamente mia, come in quei momenti terribili, Amore mio! Non mi ero mai sentita così intimamente tua! Forse... appartenersi sul serio è proprio questo Emy e... beh, io ti voglio! Anche quando fa male e poi... anch'io voglio proteggerti, cosa credi?! Voglio prendermi cura di te, in eterno! Eh eh, dovrai soltanto scegliere meglio i tuoi nemici, d'ora in poi!

Tu hai allargato il tuo sorriso, mescolandolo al mio in un lungo bacio, dolce e intenso, profondo fino all'anima. Poi mi hai detto...

S: oh, ti amo così tanto, Liara! Quel dolore sarebbe stato insopportabile, senza di te! È stata l'esperienza più profonda, intima e importante di tutta la mia vita! Tu... sei tutto, Amore mio!

L: lo so! L'ho sentito molto chiaramente quel giorno, costantemente, in ogni occasione e... Oh grazie! Ne sono così felice e orgogliosa, Amore mio!

S: Oh... beh, in tal caso, temo che adesso... dovrai baciarmi di nuovo!

Ti baciai di nuovo e a lungo e poi ancora ma, a poco a poco, mi accorsi che il tuo sguardo era cambiato. Riuscivo a percepire, che c'era qualcosa che non andava. Forse era successo qualcosa, di cui non avevi il coraggio di parlare... qualcosa, che ti faceva stare male!...

L: Emily!?

S: cosa?

L: che cos'è, che non riesci a dirmi?

S: mh, non posso più nasconderti nulla, non è vero?!

L: Tu non sei venuta per restare... si tratta di questo?!

S: oh, merda!

Sentivo il tuo cuore martellare come un tamburo contro il mio seno. La tua frustrazione e il tuo malessere crescevano, fino a diventare opprimenti, più insopportabili, poi insostenibili! Sapere, che dovevi partire di nuovo, mi spezzava il cuore ma, non potevo certo abbandonarmi allo sconforto, perché vedermi soffrire ti avrebbe fatto ancora più male e io non volevo farti stare in pena per me... Allora ti strinsi più forte, racchiudendoti completamente tra le mie braccia, ritrovandomi improvvisamente appesa alle tue labbra, dispersa in fondo ai tuoi occhi, che non sapevano mentire. Rimasi languidamente aggrappata sul ciglio della tua bocca, che attirava perdutamente la mia in un bacio interminabile, struggente e appassionato...

L: coraggio Stella, parlami... Per favore non devi temere di farmi soffrire, ho bisogno che tu possa dirmi ogni cosa di te!... Emily, Tu e Io possiamo condividere qualunque gioia e dividere a metà ogni dolore...

S: Ah, ho ricevuto un'altra missione!... Molto presto dovrò partire anzi, non dovrei nemmeno essere qui!

L: Oh Dea! Ma, se hai appena lasciato Cerberus e sconfitto i Collettori... io... io, non capisco!

S: quando ho inviato il mio rapporto al Consiglio e a Anderson... sono stata contattata in gran segreto dall'ammiraglio Hackett... Sembra che l'umanità, stia seriamente rischiando una guerra con i Batarian! Tengono in ostaggio un'importante scienziata umana e a quanto sembra, tutti i tentativi diplomatici di farla rilasciare, sono miseramente falliti... Devo liberarla con un'operazione rapida e chirurgica, possibilmente senza spargimento di sangue. Hackett, vuole che nessuno si accorga della mia presenza, perciò dovrò agire da sola, senza nemmeno il supporto della Squadra... Oh merda! Questa proprio non ci voleva! Con i razziatori alle porte, non possiamo certo permetterci un'altra guerra con i Batarian!... Indebolirebbe le nostre forze, capisci?! Lasciandoci scoperti e inermi, quando quei mostri inevitabilmente arriveranno!

L: certo che lo so! È evidente, che se l'ammiraglio Hackett vuole mandare te, la missione è molto importante e delicata e ha bisogno del suo soldato migliore... Oh Shepard! Odio doverlo dire ma, la situazione è del genere che ci costringe a mettere di nuovo da parte la nostra vita, per il beneficio di tutti!... Non preoccuparti, Comandante! Capisco le circostanze e sono certa, che porterai a termine anche questa missione, con il tuo solito talento. Forse, per una volta, sarà davvero questione di poco tempo!

S: oh Amore mio! Tu non immagini, quanto stare con te mi sia di conforto! Sapevo che avresti capito, non ne ho mai dubitato! Quello che mi fa stare veramente male, è dovermi separare ancora una volta da te! Io... oh, merda! Non ho nessuna voglia di andare!

L: oh Emy, lo so e... darei qualunque cosa perché tu, restassi qui! Ma è soltanto grazie alle persone come te, che lottano contro il male con coraggio e abnegazione, sacrificando molto di se, soffrendo e resistendo a tanto dolore, se tutti quanti un giorno, potranno confidare in un Futuro, insieme alle persone che amano, in Pace... e felici! Io sono certa, che quel giorno, arriverà molto presto anche per Noi, Amore mio. Finalmente, potremo stare insieme per tutto il tempo che vorremo, senza dover più rubare questi nostri momenti fantastici, strappandoli alle tue missioni!

S: oh, vieni qui Cuoricino, ti prego, stringimi forte! Tienimi fra le tue braccia... ancora per un po'!

L: oh Shepard, mi manchi già da impazzire... Ti amo, perdutamente!

Restammo strette in quell'abbraccio, per un tempo che ci sembrò infinito, dilatato. Scambiandoci tenere effusioni, sguardi, sorrisi, senza parlare con la voce ma, solamente attraverso le nostre anime, che avevano così tanto da dire. Non riuscivo a staccarmi dal contatto del tuo corpo, dal calore della tua pelle, morbida e liscia, da quell'inebriante profumo di Te. Non potevo allontanarmi dalla sicurezza del tuo sorriso, dalla profonda consolazione del tuo sguardo sincero... dalla stretta del tuo Amore, che mi avvolgeva completamente, come un caldo mantello, colmando di gioia ogni cosa di me. Purtroppo, la tua voce interruppe troppo presto quei momenti così speciali ...

S: Ah, devo andare, Liara... non posso più restare, Amore mio!

L: di già?!

S: se Hackett sapesse che sono qui... mi farebbe arrestare!

L: Shepard! Stai scherzando, non è vero?! Oh, Dea! Allora, non avresti dovuto venire!... Oh, sei una pazza, ma... sono molto felice, che tu sia qui!

S: non potevo partire di nuovo, senza rivederti! Ti amo e se qualcosa andasse storto... Avevo un insopprimibile urgenza di tenerti ancora tra le mie braccia... di amarti... sentirmi completamente Tua! Avevo davvero bisogno di te, Tesoro mio, per affrontare la mia missione nel migliore dei modi! Altrimenti, non avrei saputo trovare la necessaria determinazione, essere assolutamente certa di centrare il mio obbiettivo, come sono ora!

Mi sentivo il cuore così gonfio di emozioni contrastanti. Gioia e tristezza in precario equilibrio, si dibattevano incontrollabili, mentre facevano a pezzi la mia Anima e se la spartivano senza pietà! Non volevo lasciarti andare. Volevo stringerti, baciarti, essere di nuovo Tua, venire sopraffatta dal sonno, avvolta nel tuo calore, vestita solamente di Te... Sentivo le lacrime salire e affacciarsi sul bordo più estremo delle mie ciglia. Lottavo come un leone per ricacciarle indietro, dove Tu non potessi vederle... Era troppo tardi però e le tue labbra le stavano già asciugando, con indescrivibile dolcezza, trascinando le mie a cercare consolazione dentro al tuo respiro, in un malinconico ultimo bacio, dallo struggente sapore di Te.

L: Ah, ok... ok!

S: stai bene?

L: si... non preoccuparti... e tu?

S: sto bene... ma solamente grazie a te!

L: Ah, coraggio... vattene da qui!

Ti accompagnai fino al portellone della Normandy, tenendoti per mano, scivolando in un'ultima coinvolgente stretta e sprofondando in fondo ai tuoi occhi, così pericolosamente lucidi...

L: Per favore... per favore, non piangere!

S: mh, Ok... ci proverò! ... Ehi, mi raccomando, abbi cura di te e... non lavorare troppo, va bene?! Appena potrò, ti manderò mie notizie via extranet...

L: Oh, Ti prego... fai attenzione! Ricorda, che non sarai mai sola... mai più, qualunque cosa accada! Io potrò essere al tuo fianco, ogni volta che avrai bisogno di me! Ti amo Shepard... torna presto... a Casa!

S: Ehi, la mia Bambina! Io tornerò a Casa, Liara, da Te, perché... qualunque cosa accada, ti amo! ... Te lo prometto!

Il tuo sguardo era ancora più dolce, mentre le tue dita indugiavano lievi sulle mie guance e le tue labbra si posavano alle mie in un contatto leggero... l'ultimo, quello dell'addio!

La Normandy si stava già allontanando, scompariva veloce, nella densa atmosfera di Hagalaz. Mentre la guardavo dissolversi e portarti lontano, speravo ardentemente di rivederti presto e poter avere finalmente più tempo per Noi! Non potevo certo immaginare, che quella fosse l'ultima volta che ti avrei vista, prima dell'invasione dei Razziatori!

… Liara rimane in silenzio per un po', raccogliendo le ultime emozioni condivise con Shepard. Tiene ancora la sua mano appoggiata al ventre, sperando che anche Lei, possa sentire ogni piccolo movimento della loro piccina, il battito di quel cuoricino, che corre veloce dentro di lei, così ansioso di vivere... Infine, la delicata voce di Liara accarezza profondamente il silenzio di Shepard...

L: si è fatto tardi e con tutte queste emozioni, anche tu avrai bisogno di riposare... Ci vediamo domani. Buonanotte Anima mia! Io... ti amo!

… Karin si alza e spegne il comunicatore, mentre una alla volta, allunga le braccia, poi le ripiega in alto lungo il collo fin dietro la schiena, stiracchiandosi un po'. Aethyta invece, rimane seduta, le gambe accavallate una sull'altra e le braccia incrociate alla vita. Segue Karin con lo sguardo, poi le sorride prima di iniziare a parlare con una luce brillante accesa in fondo agli occhi...

A: Mio caro Zuccherino, avevi totalmente ragione! Oh, per Athame! Shepard... ah, è davvero il più incredibile esemplare di "donna con quattro palle" della galassia! Sei sicura che non abbia alcuna parentela con i Krogan?!

Karin a stento si trattiene dal ridere, fingendosi molto pensierosa risponde...

K: Beh, non saprei, ma... recentemente Urdnot Wrex l'ha eletta "Krogan onorario"! Per di più, considera Shepard come una sorella da molto tempo. Quindi... se credi che possa contare...

A: Oh, conta eccome! Ci puoi scommettere! Il modo incredibile, in cui ha saputo uscire da quella maledetta missione, prendendo i Collettori a calci nel culo... oh merda! Quella ragazza possiede una scintilla prodigiosa, che spinge la gente a seguirla in ogni vicenda del cazzo, affrontando qualsiasi schifoso nemico, pur di avere l'onore di combattere al suo fianco! Lei è sempre disposta a sacrificare se stessa per prima. Shepard è la persona più altruista che abbia mai visto! Ha un grande rispetto per tutti e, oh, lei è una fottuta testarda, che non si arrende mai! È un leader carismatico, così affascinante... sicura e decisa, assolutamente fantastica, sembra che nulla la può fermare! Tuttavia, a letto, o con i suoi amici, è capace di diventare così profondamente dolce e sensibile. Con Liara è totalmente grandiosa, e ... come se non bastasse, è vero schianto! Sai, l'ho incontrata di persona su Illium, quando si unì a Cerberus per combattere i Collettori. Poi, di nuovo sulla Cittadella, prima che quei bastardi attaccassero! L'ho sempre trovata, una super bollente bomba sexy... ma anche molto gentile, amichevole e incredibilmente modesta, per una così dannatamente famosa in tutta la galassia ... Cazzo! Non c'è alcun dubbio, Karin ... Shepard è davvero strepitosa!

Karin appoggia le mani sui propri fianchi e fingendosi un po' arrabbiata, esclama...

K: Ehi, per caso non ti sarai innamorata di Lei!?

A: eh eh, oh no, Zuccherino, io amo solo te! Tuttavia... sono super felice, che Shepard sia così follemente innamorata di Liara, la quale è pazza di Lei in un modo, che trovo persino difficile riuscire a descrivere. Sono una coppia davvero fenomenale e avranno una vita meravigliosa insieme... Sarò orgogliosa se avrò occasione di aiutarle!

Il tono di Karin diventa molto affettuoso mentre risponde...

K: beh... benvenuta tra noi allora! A proposito, sai, non è molto chiaro quello che hai detto di me, all'inizio di questo bel discorso...

Aethyta si alza, le labbra illuminate da un sorriso, si avvicina a Karin lentamente, prende le sue mani e le posa gentilmente attorno ai propri fianchi, accarezzandole il viso con tenerezza, mentre sussurra...

A: ho detto che... ti amo, Karin! Sarebbe sciocco non volerlo ammettere. Tu hai preso il mio cuore che... non può più fare a meno di te!

Il cuore di Karin si ferma, mentre lo stomaco le scivola su, su fino in gola, in un'esplosione di gioia, che corre inarrestabile attraverso di lei, percorrendola ovunque, dai piedi fino ai capelli.

K: oh Thyta, ti amo anch'io! Come non ho mai amato nessun altro in vita mia!

Aethyta avvolge Karin in un tenero abbraccio sorridendo, le sfiora il collo con le labbra mentre sussurra...

A: E... che ne è stato di quei 10 milioni di amanti?

K: eh, eh, lo sai, sei molto gentile a prendermi in giro! E va bene... ho avuto un paio di storie importanti, ma... in entrambi i casi, ero molto più giovane, è passato davvero tanto tempo! Tuttavia, posso affermare con assoluta certezza, che non ho mai provato per nessuno prima, ciò che provo per te, Aethyta!

A: oh Tesoro! ... Tu hai ridato la gioia di vivere a questa vecchia mummia Asari!... Vorrei averti conosciuto almeno una ventina di anni fa! Avere avuto più tempo insieme a te, per renderti felice, per darti tutto l'Amore che meriti!

K: In tal caso, dovrai darti molto da fare, Dolcezza, perché... abbiamo molto tempo perduto da recuperare!

Aethyta sfiora dolcemente i capelli di Karin, poi le sue dita indugiano sul suo viso, raggiungono le labbra, le percorrono adagio. Karin risponde con un bacio leggero, accarezzato sull'orlo di ogni dito, poi si stringe in un abbraccio più forte, cercando avidamente lo sguardo di Aethyta, sprofondando in quell'intenso mare blu, finché le sue labbra, non sanno più aspettare!

Continua …


	13. Solo due mali tra cui scegliere!

Loyalties:

Mass Effect Trilogy è un gioco Bioware. Per qualsiasi riferimento al gioco ufficiale Tutti i diritti sono di proprietà di Bioware. La Fan Fiction "Mass Effect At Dawn Again" è il frutto della mia immaginazione e del mio lavoro, è un libero tributo, appassionato e personale a un grande videogioco. È vietato qualsiasi utilizzo parziale o totale a scopo di lucro e non.

 **Capitolo 12**

 **Solo due mali tra cui scegliere!**

… L'indomani mattina, Liara raggiunge Shepard di buonora, si siede accanto a Lei, posando lo sguardo sul suo viso, in cerca di qualsiasi piccola variazione. Shepard è immobile, tra le lenzuola, gli occhi chiusi, l'espressione tranquilla, come se dormisse... ma non dorme! Chissà se ha percepito Liara avvicinarsi, sedersi accanto a Lei, sistemarle i capelli con dolcezza sul cuscino. Chissà se ha avvertito il dorso delle sue dita accarezzarle la guancia, le punte dei pollici di Liara, scivolare leggere lungo i suoi zigomi. Chissà se ha sentito le sue labbra seducenti, posarsi con delicatezza alle sue e baciarle piano, teneramente. Chissà se l'ha intuita sussurrare dentro al suo respiro _ti amo... ti amo tanto Emy... ti amo!_ Chissà se ha indovinato la mano di Liara cercare le sue dita, per intrecciarsi saldamente dentro alla sua mano e poi chissà ... se si è accorta della sua voce deliziosa, bassa e suadente, che sta già incominciando a parlarle dolcemente e come ogni mattina, riscalda in un istante, tutta la stanza...

L: La tua nuova missione era molto delicata e anche se, in confronto all'attraversare il Portale di Omega4 sembrava una passeggiata, io comunque ero decisamente in pena per te! Il fatto, che dovessi affrontarla completamente da sola, mi riempiva di ansia, così trascorrevo le mie giornate ad ammazzarmi di lavoro, per cercare di non pensarci e a controllare extranet di continuo, nella speranza di ricevere presto tue notizie, che però non arrivavano! L'unica consolazione era il fatto, che se non ti sentivo nella mia mente, voleva senz'altro dire, che non eri in grave pericolo di vita e questo pensiero, mi restituiva un minimo di serenità. Dovevi recarti in una prigione Batarian segreta, nascosta nel sottosuolo dell'Avamposto di Aratoht nel Sistema Bahak per liberare la dottoressa Amanda Kenson, un'Agente dell'Alleanza sotto copertura, nonché importante scienziata umana, amica dell'ammiraglio Hackett. La Dottoressa, era accusata di atti di terrorismo nei confronti dell'Egemonia Batarian, ma secondo l'Ammiraglio, era in possesso di prove inconfutabili, che i Razziatori stavano per invaderci. Non era una missione ufficiale, per questo dovevi agire con la massima discrezione. I sotterranei dell'Avamposto erano bui e fatiscenti, cosparsi di cunicoli umidi e silenziosi, dove anche il più piccolo rumore veniva amplificato a dismisura, attirando l'attenzione delle guardie, che perlustravano continuamente tutta la zona. Tu però, sapevi molto bene come muoverti nell'ombra, scivolando con circospezione, senza provocare il benché minimo rumore. Cogliendo i discorsi delle guardie, che parlavano tra loro, ne traevi importanti informazioni, relative al luogo in cui tenevano la Kenson prigioniera.

Bat: se non parla... uccidetela!

Per fortuna era ancora viva! Quando raggiungesti la sua cella, era immobilizzata in un sinistro dispositivo di costrizione, che ricordava vagamente la "sedia di Feron" e un Batarian la stava interrogando... Fu fin troppo facile per te, sorprenderlo alle spalle, rendendolo rapidamente inoffensivo. La Keanson, non si aspettava di vederti, stava incominciando a perdere le speranze che qualcuno la tirasse fuori dai guai...

K: chi sei? Cosa ci fai qui?

S: dottoressa Kenson? Sono il comandante Shepard, sono qui per salvarla!

K: comandante Shepard? Avevo sentito che eri ancora viva... Hackett, deve aver ricevuto il mio messaggio!

La Dottoressa, liberandosi aveva fatto scattare un allarme, bruciando la tua copertura, così tutti i soldati Batarian improvvisamente sapevano della tua presenza e addio discrezione! Dovevate andarvene al più presto da quel luogo e raggiungere l'Hangar delle Navette ma, le vie di accesso erano bloccate. L'unica opzione, consisteva nel violare un terminale, aprendo una via di fuga. In breve tutta la zona era piena di soldati, che ti sparavano addosso da tutte le parti. Dovevi garantire copertura alla Dottoressa, la quale lavorava febbrilmente al terminale. Dopo un intenso scontro a fuoco, con un numero non quantificabile di nemici, finalmente, la Kenson riuscì a bypassare il sistema, aprendo una strada verso le navette. Anche all'Hangar però, i portelloni erano sigillati e ovunque brulicava di nemici, che cercavano di impedirti di far saltare i blocchi. Oramai eri quasi fuori, non potevi certo arrenderti ora! La Kenson ti dava una mano come poteva ma eravate solo in due e sbloccare l'uscita non fu certo facile. Finalmente i blocchi saltarono e portasti in salvo la Dottoressa, fuggendo rapidamente insieme a lei, a bordo di una Navetta.

S: crede che la seguiranno?

K: Non lo escluderei, ai Batarian non vanno molto a genio gli umani che vogliono distruggere i loro Portali!

S: quindi le accuse nei suoi confronti erano fondate...

K: beh, a dirla tutta c'è dell'altro... Io e la mia Squadra, stavamo indagando sulla presenza di tecnologia dei Razziatori ai margini di questo Sistema...

S: e immagino che abbiate trovato qualcosa...

La Dottoressa ti diede una notizia davvero sconvolgente! Sosteneva di avere trovato la prova che i Razziatori stavano per raggiungere il Sistema, e da lì invadere tutta la Galassia, spostandosi attraverso il suo Portale, che aveva denominato _"Portale Alfa"_! Aveva già elaborato un piano, che fin dall'inizio ti sembrò assolutamente pazzesco...

S: quindi avete deciso di distruggerlo!?

K: esatto... così impediremo l'invasione! Anche viaggiando a velocità luce, servirebbero mesi o anni per raggiungere il Portale più vicino...

La Kenson e il suo team, _"il Gruppo Progetto"_ , avevano ideato un piano _,_ tanto ardito quanto sciagurato, per scagliare un Asteroide contro il Portale, allo scopo di distruggerlo per impedire ai Razziatori di usarlo... I Portali, sono i più potenti motori a campi di forza della Galassia e l'energia scaturita dall'esplosione è paragonabile a quella di una Supernova... Una devastazione di tale portata era in grado di cancellare l'intero Sistema dalle mappe galattiche, annientando completamente la vicina Colonia Batarian, dove vivevano più di 300,000 persone! La Dottoressa, ti raccontò di avere rinvenuto tra gli Asteroidi intorno al Portale, un manufatto chiamato _"Oggetto Rho"_ , quindi con il suo Team, avevano stabilito la loro "Base Progetto" proprio su quell'asteroide allo scopo di studiarlo. Ovviamente tu non vedevi l'ora di esaminare il manufatto. La prima cosa che notasti atterrando sull'Asteroide, fu un grande pannello sopra alla porta d'ingresso della Base, che mostrava un conto alla rovescia... 2 giorni 3 ore 25 minuti 20 secondi... Mentre osservavi quell'orologio, ti sentisti raggelare il sangue, perché era il tempo che mancava all'arrivo dei Razziatori! Era una prospettiva terribile e speravi con tutto il cuore che si trattasse di un errore! Tuttavia, il manufatto emetteva degli impulsi a intervalli regolari e da quando era stato ritrovato, la durata degli intervalli tra un impulso e l'altro diminuiva costantemente. Perciò calcolare il tempo rimanente, era risultato tanto facile quanto agghiacciante e tu ne fosti sconvolta! I Razziatori potevano attraversare il Portale in poco più di due giorni! Non avevi molto tempo da perdere, così seguisti la Kenson nella Zona Sperimentale Centrale, dove custodivano il manufatto. Distruggere il portale non avrebbe impedito ai Razziatori di arrivare, ma impedirgli di usare il Portale, significava non consentirgli di raggiungere rapidamente qualsiasi altra destinazione nella Galassia. Impedendo loro di invadere la Terra o qualsiasi altro Pianeta, prima di molti mesi o addirittura di anni. Per questo motivo anche tu stavi iniziando a pensare che forse, il Portale doveva essere assolutamente distrutto! Il manufatto era notevole: emanava un bagliore, una specie di campo energetico, che lo avvolgeva completamente. La sua forma ricordava vagamente quella di un fiore, i cui petali sintetici portavano all'apice, una specie di occhio azzurro, luminoso e di aspetto ovale... il tutto maledettamente rassomigliante a tecnologia dei Razziatori. Tutto ciò non ti piaceva per niente, perché la Kenson non aveva preso alcuna misura di contenimento, nessuna precauzione e si avvicinava al manufatto, come se niente fosse, senza la benché minima protezione.

S: Kenson, tutto questo non mi piace!

K: sii paziente, Shepard, presto avrai la prova che ti serve...

Quando ti avvicinasti all'oggetto, esso ti proiettò nella mente una visione, come la Sonda Prohean su Eden Prime, ma molto più chiara e dettagliata. Immediatamente, la tua mente fu trascinata in un incombere insopportabile di immagini scioccanti di invasione e distruzione... di morte! Eri avvolta dal gelo e dalla disperazione, la gola soffocata dal terrore! Ti sentivi schiacciare da un impellente bisogno di sfuggire a quel destino, da un bruciante desiderio di combattere, di sopravvivere! Le immagini mostravano un gran numero di Razziatori mentre raggiungevano il portale Alfa. Quando finalmente, si dissolsero dalla tua testa, cadesti a terra, in preda a un forte dolore, mentre la Kenson ti puntava addosso una pistola e tutti i tuoi peggiori sospetti diventavano tristemente realtà.

K: non posso lasciarti attivare il _Progetto_ Shepard... l'Avvento non può essere fermato!

Mentre ti rialzavi a fatica dal pavimento, ti rendesti conto, che la situazione era molto peggiore del previsto. La dottoressa Kenson era stata indottrinata e veniva controllata dai Razziatori. Non ti avrebbe mai permesso con le buone, di cercare un modo per fermarli. Era sempre stata solo una trappola, per attirarti al manufatto e farti diventare come lei. Purtroppo, la Keanson era già irrimediabilmente in loro potere e la cosa ti riempiva di tristezza. Pensavi all'ammiraglio Hackett, a quanto questa notizia lo avrebbe fatto soffrire. La posta in gioco, si stava rivelando molto più alta del previsto, ma eri ancora in tempo per far evacuare la Colonia, perciò dovevi rimanere concentrata e riuscire ad attivare il "Progetto", ad ogni costo! Eri accasciata a terra, tenuta sotto tiro dalla Kenson, che credeva di averti sconfitta, invece, con uno scatto felino afferrasti la sua pistola e rapidamente gliela togliesti di mano, attirandoti addosso il fuoco delle sue guardie, mentre lei scappava, ordinando loro di ucciderti! Ti tuffasti dietro a un riparo, con l'intenzione di resistere il più a lungo possibile, sperando in cuor tuo, che fossero rimasti in pochi. Mentre combattevi come una tigre, con il solito talento e determinazione, l'Araldo prese il controllo del manufatto e iniziò a parlare con te! La sua voce era agghiacciante, le sue parole non conoscevano pietà...

A: se ti arrendi non ti uccideremo … La vostra Galassia è vicina e anche la vostra fine... Resisti pure, alla fine la tua mente sarà mia! … Sarai la prima ad assistere al nostro arrivo!

La sua voce terrificante e quelle parole inquietanti, non fecero altro che spronare la tua caparbietà, la tua disperata volontà di resistere, ad ogni costo. Ottenendo solamente di farti infuriare a tal punto, da riuscire a respingere qualsiasi cosa la Kenson ti mandasse contro. Eri da sola, contro un Esercito ma, non era la prima volta che accadeva e nonostante l'enorme fatica, tu continuavi a sopravvivere fino a quando anche l'ultimo nemico cadde a terra. Il tuo obbiettivo era raggiungere la Dottoressa, prima che riuscisse a fuggire. Passasti di corsa accanto all'Oggetto Rho e senza nemmeno il tempo di rendertene conto, fosti travolta da un lampo di luce accecante, proveniente dal manufatto, che ti fece perdere i sensi all'istante. L'Araldo prese il controllo della Dottoressa, i suoi occhi diventarono come due braci ardenti e la sua voce inquietante, non aveva più nulla di umano, mentre diceva...

K: portatela in infermeria e sistematela... Shepard ci serve viva!

… Rimanesti sdraiata, chissà per quanto tempo, sul lettino dell'infermeria. Quando lentamente riapristi gli occhi, fosti accecata dalle luci del soffitto. La testa ti scoppiava, mentre cercavi di rialzarti. C'era una donna, nella stanza, stava controllando un datapad. Parlava con qualcuno al comunicatore, diceva che i sedativi non avevano funzionato. Quando ti vide rialzarti, chiamò la sicurezza fuggendo velocemente in un'altra stanza. Due soldati vennero verso di te con l'intenzione di immobilizzarti, Tu eri disarmata e senza corazza ma, li cogliesti di sorpresa con abili mosse di corpo a corpo, rendendoli entrambi inoffensivi. La porta era bloccata, era già troppo tardi, perché quella donna aveva eretto una barriera di contenimento. Dovevi assolutamente trovare un modo per uscire subito di lì, a qualunque costo! Non avevi idea di quanto tempo ti fosse rimasto per attivare il "Progetto" e quella dannata barriera ti teneva in trappola. Per fortuna riuscisti ad attivare un mech e usarlo per abbattere la barriera cinetica alla porta... Finalmente eri fuori ma, eri rimasta svenuta molto a lungo, avevi veramente poco tempo: meno di due ore per attivare il "Progetto" e andartene da lì! Per fortuna, ti avevano lasciato la tua corazza e le armi. Ti dirigesti di corsa verso il Centro di Controllo e ben presto incontrasti resistenza. Tutti gli uomini della Kenson erano stati indottrinati e lottavano strenuamente per impedirti di avanzare ma, era in gioco qualcosa di troppo importante, non potevi farti ammazzare! Tutta la Galassia dipendeva dal tuo successo e tu lo sapevi fin troppo bene. Il tuo senso di responsabilità non era mai stato messo così a dura prova, se avessi fallito, non avresti mai potuto perdonartelo! Dovevi resistere, ti bastava avanzare pochi metri, pochi dolorosi metri alla volta, ancora qualche dannato metro soltanto, per raggiungere quella Sala... Finalmente sembrava fatta!

 _\- Controllo Progetto... -_

S: voglio attivare il "Progetto"!

 _\- L'attivazione del "Progetto" porterà all'incirca 305,000 decessi... -_

Per la precisione erano 304,942 vittime innocenti. Eri in piedi di fronte alla console e fissavi quel numero con una stretta al cuore. Dovevi prendere rapidamente una decisione, la più difficile che avessi mai preso in tutta la vita! Dovevi scegliere se salvare 304,942 innocenti, oppure distruggere il Portale, per rallentare l'inizio dell'invasione dei Razziatori. Dovevi trovare un modo di impedire una guerra, che altrimenti, avrebbe potuto causare l'annientamento totale, di qualsiasi forma di vita evoluta nella Galassia. Compiere scelte difficili è il tuo lavoro, così come salvare il maggior numero di innocenti. Sei un Soldato N7, uno Spettro del Consiglio, una donna meravigliosa, che lotta con tutte le sue forze per favorire la Pace e la distensione in ogni situazione, a costo di grandi sacrifici. La tua speranza più grande era di essere ancora in tempo per evacuare la Colonia! Non potevi più aspettare, dovevi affrontare subito anche il terribile rischio di subire perdite tra i coloni. Faceva davvero male al cuore, ma non riuscivi a vedere nessun altro modo. Non avevi più tempo per pensare, tempo per cercare soluzioni, tempo... tempo... fottuto tempo maledetto! Forse non era rimasto più nemmeno il tempo per agire! Prendesti la tua decisione e tra due mali terribili, scegliesti... quello minore!

 _\- Attivazione del "Progetto" in corso... Attenzione, collisione con il Portale imminente, avviare le procedure di evacuazione... -_

Stavi cercando di avvertire i coloni Batarian della collisione, in modo che potessero mettersi in salvo. All'improvviso, la dottoressa Kenson interruppe le comunicazioni, tagliandoti fuori, impedendoti di avvisare i Batarian e contattandoti al terminale...

K: ... non mi lasci altra scelta, se non posso fermare questo Asteroide, lo distruggerò!

Cercasti in tutti i modi di convincerla a non farlo, le dicesti che potevate ancora fuggire e avvisare anche i Coloni, ma la Kenson era perduta: completamente succube dell'Araldo, irrimediabilmente indottrinata e asservita ai Razziatori. Nel suo delirio di fanatismo, aveva intenzione di sovraccaricare il Nucleo del Reattore, facendo saltare in aria l'Asteroide, prima che questo raggiungesse il Portale Alfa. Dovevi assolutamente fermarla e non esisteva altro modo, che arrivare a quel Reattore prima di lei. La lotta contro il tempo era serrata, non potevi farti rallentare troppo dai suoi uomini, che purtroppo, sembravano non finire mai. Nel frattempo, l'Asteroide si avvicinava inesorabilmente al Portale e la Dottoressa alla Sala del Reattore. Grazie alla Dea, riuscisti a raggiungerla in tempo...

K: non cercare di fermarmi Shepard... devo farlo!

S: ho già attivato il Progetto, possiamo ancora andarcene da qui!

K: non c'è via di fuga, non c'è redenzione per ciò che hai commesso, morirò senza aver conosciuto la grazia dei Razziatori e tu verrai con me!

S: Merda!

Non c'era più nulla ormai, che tu potessi fare per convincerla a fermarsi. Quando fuggì, non potesti fare altro che inseguirla, per impedirle di far esplodere il Nucleo Centrale. Dovevi aprirti la strada attraverso i suoi uomini a colpi di mitra, a testa bassa, senza mai cedere! Riuscisti a riattivare il primo Perno di Raffreddamento per stabilizzare il Nucleo. Rimaneva un altro perno e la strada per raggiungerlo era colma di Agenti nemici. Tu eri sola, stanca e costretta a lottare strenuamente contro un Esercito intero. Ma sei un soldato eccezionale, che combatte con il cuore e dopo una dura battaglia, raggiungesti il secondo Perno di Raffreddamento, attivandolo appena in tempo, per scongiurare la fusione del Reattore.

 _-"Perno del reattore b inserito, fusione del reattore scongiurata, temperatura in calo"-._

K: è inutile Shepard, posso ancora sovraccaricare i motori... prova a fermarmi!

La Sala di Controllo era vicino, non ti ci volle molto a raggiungerla... Oramai la dottoressa Kenson sembrava in preda a un'inarrestabile esaltazione. Ti incolpava di avere rovinato tutto, di non sentire più le "voci" e altre cose del genere. Nonostante avesse tentato di ucciderti e di fermarti in vari modi, non potevi fare a meno di provare una gran pena per lei e di pensare a quanto il suo destino fosse simile a quello... a quello... della... matriarca... Benezia che, nonostante le sue migliori intenzioni, non aveva saputo resistere alla subdola influenza di Saren e della Sovereign, finendo per annientare completamente la sua volontà, trasformandosi in uno strumento nelle loro mani. Pagando una sola leggerezza con il prezzo più alto: quello... della sua vita!

... Liara si ferma, tenendosi il viso tra le mani, cercando con tutte le sue forze di trattenere quell'ondata di lacrime improvvisa, che preme ferocemente alle sue ciglia... Ripensare a sua madre, al loro ultimo incontro, a quanto le manca, fa ancora molto male. Soprattutto adesso, che avrebbe così bisogno di lei. Prova a resistere, fa un grande respiro, poi un altro, cercando di trovare la forza per non piangere. Allora, afferra la mano di Shepard e la bacia con trasporto, poi se la stringe forte al cuore, che le picchia contro il petto e non riesce a rallentare... Anche i battiti di Shepard aumentano rapidamente, andando fuori scala. L'allarme del rilevatore si attiva. Era da un po' che non succedeva, Karin si alza e parla affettuosamente con Liara, attraverso il comunicatore...

K: Liara, che succede? Oh, mi dispiace! Per favore, non piangere... Coraggio, Shepard è fuori scala, devi cercare di calmarti! Lo so che fa male rivivere certi ricordi ma, tu sei molto forte Angelo, puoi farcela Tesoro! Vedrai, che questi brutti momenti, passeranno presto e la tua... Emily, tornerà da te! Sono sicura, che anche Lei vuole soltanto riabbracciarti... Ormai manca poco, resisti... coraggio Angelo, Lei tornerà!

Le parole di Karin sono talmente colme di amicizia e di speranza, che Liara si lascia consolare. A poco a poco, i suoi battiti rallentano, le lacrime si placano e la sua voce riacquista tranquillità, mentre ricomincia a parlare...

L: Oh Karin, grazie, sei una cara amica!... Hai ragione, posso farcela! Shepard, non preoccuparti, è passato... Lo sai, che ogni tanto mi manca mia madre ma, sto meglio adesso, possiamo continuare... Coraggio, Stella, calmati anche tu!

La voce di Liara raggiunge Shepard in profondità. Il suo tono dolce e affettuoso le accarezza il cuore, lo abbraccia, lo stringe, lo avvolge di consolazione. Ben presto anche i suoi battiti rallentano, si calmano, riprendono un ritmo tranquillo, regolare. La mano di Liara si stringe teneramente a quella di Shepard, scivolandole tra le dita, confortandola col suo contatto gentile. Shepard si lascia di nuovo cullare dalla sua voce avvolgente, che prosegue a ricordare...

L: Avevi raggiunto la Kenson nella Sala del Reattore al pannello di controllo principale appena in tempo...

S: si allontani dal Reattore... subito!

K: me li hai portati via, non sento più le voci... non potrò assistere all'arrivo dei Razziatori!

La Kenson, farneticava con un detonatore in mano e nonostante i tuoi disperati tentativi di dissuaderla, schiacciò il pulsante. Ci fu un'esplosione, che ti scaraventò violentemente a terra.

 _-"Collisione imminente... collisione imminente... collisione imminente..."-_

Il computer continuava a diramare l'allarme più terribile! La Kenson era morta, evaporata nell'esplosione che ti aveva scaraventato sul pavimento! Dopo alcuni interminabili istanti, trovasti la forza di alzarti e di contattare la Normandy. Le comunicazioni erano interrotte, i coloni perduti e la tua vita appesa a un filo! Una sola speranza, raggiungere la Torre Comunicazioni in tempo e fuggire a bordo di una Navetta... Ti restava meno di mezzora di tempo, perciò correvi e correvi, il più velocemente possibile verso l'uscita. Eri di nuovo fuori, dove tutti gli Agenti rimasti, ti attendevano in forze, dovevi combattere per riuscire ad avanzare. Finalmente arrivasti alla Torre Comunicazioni, apristi un canale esterno per contattare la Normandy. Fu allora che ti si presentò davanti agli occhi qualcosa che ti fece raggelare il sangue... Una visione olografica dell'Araldo, simile a quella su Virmire, ti si parò di fronte, fluttuando nell'aria e parlandoti con voce cupa e minacciosa, che annunciava sconcertanti presagi...

A: Shepard, ne ho abbastanza di te, ti opponi all'inevitabile... E' inutile continuare a lottare contro le correnti cosmiche. Questa può sembrarti una vittoria, il sacrificio di un Sistema... Ciononostante, le vostre grandiose Civiltà, sono destinate a crollare... I vostri Leader si piegheranno a Noi!

L'inconcepibile arroganza dell'Araldo, l'incomprensibile spreco di vite innocenti, quella insensata minaccia, inneggiata con disprezzo contro di te, ottennero il solo risultato di farti perdere le staffe! Non indietreggiasti di un passo, mentre la tua voce sicura tuonava contro l'Araldo, la più coraggiosa di tutte le sfide!

S: forse è vero, forse non possiamo vincere ma, combatteremo ugualmente, come abbiamo fatto con la Sovereign e... come sto facendo adesso! Saremo pure insignificanti ma, continueremo a combattere e a sacrificarci e troveremo un modo... Questi sono gli umani!

A: sappi una cosa prima di morire invano. Il vostro tempo è scaduto, la vostra Specie finirà, preparatevi all'Avvento!

Dopo aver pronunciato queste parole, l'Araldo scomparve così com'era apparso... nel nulla! Proprio quando sembrava finita, ricevesti la chiamata della Normandy. Le comunicazioni erano di nuovo attive e la tua Nave stava venendo a prenderti! In un lampo eri a bordo, Joker vi portò lontano, attraverso il Portale, proprio un istante prima, che l'Asteroide lo travolgesse, facendolo saltare. Ci fu una devastante deflagrazione, che polverizzò l'intero Sistema, cancellandolo per sempre dalle mappe galattiche, assieme a 304,942 vittime innocenti! Le prime, della rovinosa guerra contro i Razziatori!

… Ti trovavi ancora in infermeria, Karin ti stava medicando qualche graffio, quando ricevesti una visita davvero inaspettata su una Fregata di Cerberus... L'ammiraglio Hackett in persona, era salito a bordo per parlare con te...

S: ammiraglio Hackett... non mi aspettavo di vederla qui!

H: lei mi ha fatto un grosso favore, perciò ho deciso di ragguagliarla di persona... Questo prima, che il Portale esplodesse, distruggendo un intero Sistema Batarian! Si può sapere cosa diavolo è successo, Comandante?!

Spiegare all'ammiraglio Hackett com'erano andate le cose fu molto dura. Il reale pericolo di una guerra contro i Batarian, con la minaccia dei Razziatori così incombente, era una cosa politicamente difficile da legittimare. Lui capiva, che tu non avevi avuto altra scelta e anche che la minaccia dei Razziatori era reale. Ciò nonostante, le tue motivazioni sarebbero state molto difficili da far accettare ai Batarian, che invece non sentivano ragioni e non aspettavano altro, che un pretesto per vendicarsi degli Umani, colpendo la Terra... In realtà, tutta la galassia avrebbe dovuto esserti grata, perché il tuo intervento si era rivelato provvidenziale per evitare l'arrivo dei Razziatori. Tuttavia, questa esperienza ti aveva causato un dolore insopportabile, una profonda ferita nella tua parte più interiore, che non avrebbe mai più smesso di sanguinare, da quel giorno in poi ...

S: sono morti per salvare miliardi di vite, se avessi potuto salvarli, le giuro che l'avrei fatto!

H: non deve convincere me, Comandante. Se fosse per me, le avrei già dato una dannata medaglia! Purtroppo non tutti la pensano allo stesso modo!

S: cosa suggerisce di fare?

H: le prove contro di lei sono inconsistenti per ora, ma prima o poi dovrà recarsi sulla Terra e affrontare le accuse... Non posso impedirlo ma... farò il possibile per appoggiarla!

S: potrei essere giudicata subito... la mia missione è conclusa!

… Liara tiene ancora la mano di Shepard, la stringe più forte dentro alle sue. Il suo sguardo scivola come una carezza su quel viso immutabile. Occhi colmi d'amore e di ammirazione profonda, si posano su quel volto tranquillo, cercando la luce celata dietro alle palpebre chiuse degli occhi di Shepard, che non possono scorgere la tenerezza infinita del luminoso raggio di azzurro dentro a quelli di Liara...

L: Ah, lo sai...? Ancora non riesco ancora a credere, che per scongiurare una guerra contro i Batarian, hai rischiato di subire un processo! Sei stata arrestata, congedata e costretta a dimostrare una volta di più, quanto la minaccia dei Razziatori fosse reale! Quanto distruggere il Portale Alfa sia stato inevitabile e quanto è stato doloroso per te. Sei stata costretta a dimostrare quanto, tutte quelle vittime innocenti si erano rivelate una tragedia impossibile da evitare! Ho sempre trovato a dir poco sconcertante, che l'Alleanza e il Consiglio, invece di ricoprirti di onori per aver sconfitto la Sovereign, Saren, i Collettori... Per esserti sempre opposta con forza all'arrivo dei Razziatori, pagando un prezzo altissimo, per tutte le decisioni difficili e le dolorose perdite, che gli eventi ti hanno costretto ad affrontare... continuassero a trattarti come una pazza visionaria! Non tenendo affatto in considerazione tutti i tuoi numerosi avvertimenti e volessero addirittura processarti! Nonostante avessi cercato in ogni modo di fermare i Razziatori, perfino al prezzo della tua vita!... Tutto ciò, mi ha sempre fatto infuriare, Shepard, perché... è semplicemente pazzesco, intollerabile e... Tu, ah tu, Amore mio!... Invece di andartene, sbattendo la porta e mandando l'intera Galassia al diavolo, hai accettato di farti giudicare, pur sapendo, che per ripulire le loro coscienze, ti avevano già condannata!

Liara è molto turbata, presa nel vortice di quei ricordi, ancora troppo recenti. Il suo istinto di protezione nei confronti di Shepard, per un momento ha la meglio su di lei. Stringe la mano di Shepard, la posa dolcemente sul suo ventre. Sente una scarica di dolcezza, scorrere immediata dentro di lei e avvolgere entrambe. La sensazione è talmente piacevole, così rassicurante, che subito si rasserena e senza più ansia ricomincia a parlare...

… Era pomeriggio inoltrato di quello stesso giorno, quando finalmente, ricevetti una strana richiesta di chat, su un mio vecchio indirizzo criptato di extranet. Eri Tu! Il cuore mi balzò in gola per la gioia, mentre sentivo l'emozione esplodermi come una cannonata in mezzo al petto. Non conoscevo ancora nulla riguardo agli esisti della tua missione ma, il solo fatto di sapere che eri tornata, mi riempiva di felicità e di emozione. Ti ricordi la nostra chat di quel giorno, Emily? L'ho conservata nel mio factotum, letta e riletta centinaia di volte quando tu non c'eri. La tengo ancora con me, perché non riesco mai a separarmi da nulla che riguardi te... oppure Noi, perciò adesso te la leggerò...

S: ehi, ci sei? Scusa, non posso usare il video-com, poi ti spiegherò. Sono tornata da due ore, missione ... compiuta!

L: Shepard! Grazie alla Dea! Stai bene?!

S: mi manchi così tanto!

L: oh, anche tu ma... non hai risposto... stai bene?!

S: fisicamente si, ma... ah, sono a pezzi!

L: per favore Stella, parla con me...

S: per i dettagli, stai per ricevere una copia del mio rapporto sulla missione, Ida l'ha appena inoltrata... La Kenson era indottrinata! I Razziatori intendevano usare il "Portale Alfa" per entrare nella Galassia e da lì invadere ogni Sistema! Quando sono arrivata, mancavano poco più di 2 giorni all'Avvento... Esisteva un solo modo per cercare di impedirlo... far collidere un Asteroide contro il Portale, causandone la distruzione ma... con essa, anche l'annientamento di tutti gli Avamposti Batarian del Sistema e... la morte di 304,942 poveri innocenti! Solamente due mali tra cui scegliere... nessun altro modo... nessun altro modo... nessun altro maledetto, fottutissimo modo! Oh, maledizione!

L: Oh, Shepard! È … terribile! Ma perché non mi hai cercato?! Avrei voluto essere al tuo fianco... potevo aiutarti Emily, condividere la tua pena! Pensavo che lo volessi anche tu! Che anche tu avessi bisogno di me!

S: Oh, Liara! Avevo bisogno di te da morire, ma! È stato terribile! Mi dispiace! … Volevo soltanto proteggerti, Tesoro mio! Sono stata svenuta per quasi due giorni e dopo l'incalzare degli eventi! Ho avuto così poco tempo per pensare e... tutta la vita per pentirmi! Io... ti amo Liara, perdutamente! Non volevo costringerti a sopportare un simile peso. Io … mi sento un mostro! Sono un fottuto mostro Liara, che ha causato la morte di 300,000 persone! Non posso permetterti di provare questa orribile sensazione per colpa mia! Questo è il mio lavoro, non il tuo! La colpa deve essere soltanto la mia, mie le conseguenze, mia la vergogna! Quindi, Amore mio... se d'ora in poi non proverai per me nient'altro che disprezzo... io capirò!

L: Shepard! Che cosa stai dicendo! Tu non sei affatto un mostro! Dacci un taglio, immediatamente! Non ti permetto nemmeno di pensarla una cosa del genere, hai capito?! … … Ehi, Amore mio! Mio infinito Amore, tu sei la creatura più straordinaria che ho mai conosciuto! Se ci fosse stato un altro modo, tu lo avresti trovato, Shepard! Ne sono assolutamente certa, ma non c'era! Io... beh, avrei scelto il male minore e adesso, sarei a pezzi... proprio come te! Oh Emy... ti amo! Mi dispiace così tanto! Farei qualunque cosa per riuscire a consolarti, almeno un po'!

S: Oh, Grazie! Ti amo anch'io! Temevo di averti persa per sempre, Liara! Non preoccuparti, stai già facendo molto per me, credimi, ma purtroppo... non è tutto!

L: io sono qui... coraggio, Tesoro e ricorda... Non ti azzardare a lasciarmi indietro, mai più!

S: Oh Liara, mai più, te lo prometto! Beh, devo tornare sulla Terra, consegnare la Normandy e … … ...

L: Shepard!

S: mi arresteranno, Liara! Dovrò subire un processo e... è probabile, che mi tolgano la mia Nave e il grado di Comandante. Potrebbero anche congedarmi con disonore, per calmare le tensioni con i Batarian e scongiurare il pericolo di una guerra. Useranno me, come capro espiatorio per le loro questioni politiche! Insomma … niente di nuovo!

L: ...

S: ehi, la mia Bambina! Non piangere... ti amo!

L: ok... scusami, ci proverò! È solo che, mi sento così impotente! Tutto questo è terribile ma... non so come aiutarti! Se almeno potessi stringerti tra le braccia!

S: eh... sarebbe bellissimo!

L: quanto tempo ci vorrà?

S: non saprei... diversi mesi suppongo...

L: oh no, no, no!... Non è giusto! Non possono farti questo! Non dopo tutto quello che hai fatto per la Galassia! Tu sei un'Eroina Shepard! Dovrebbero darti almeno un centinaio di medaglie e vergognarsi. Accidenti a loro... che vadano al diavolo! Merda... oh, no maledizione!

S: Ehi, va tutto bene. Tu non sai, quanto ti amo! Non preoccuparti Tesoro mio, grazie a te troverò la forza di resistere! Affronterò qualunque cosa, lotterò con tutta me stessa, con tutto il cuore, per dimostrare la mia innocenza e ritornare a Casa... da Te... il prima possibile! Tuttavia, ciò che conta davvero in questo momento, è che mi stanno ignorando! Si stanno comportando come se niente fosse, molti nel Consiglio, nell'Alleanza, continuano a pensare che sono una povera pazza, fuori di testa, invece di cominciare a prepararci, a organizzare una linea difensiva, studiare un piano, radunare il maggior numero di risorse, di forze possibile, perché... Loro stanno arrivando, maledizione!

L: Shepard, io sarò sempre al tuo fianco! Non ti abbandonerò, userò tutte le mie risorse per tirarti fuori da questa posizione orribile, te lo prometto! Lotterò come un leone e alla fine ci dovranno ascoltare! Ce la faremo vedrai, nel solito modo! E quando i Razziatori arriveranno, Noi li sapremo affrontare... Insieme!

S: ...

L: ...

S: ...

L: ehi, per favore, smettila! Non posso vederti piangere! Lo sai, che mi spezzi il cuore!

S: non puoi vedermi...

L: si invece... per favore... oh, per favore non piangere!

S: ok... ok, adesso va meglio! Non preoccuparti per me, stai tranquilla. Usciremo da questa situazione vedrai... ne sono certa! Purtroppo, dovremo stare ancora lontane. Tu lo sai, che se potessi raggiungerti, lo farei... non è vero?

L: certo che lo so, Shepard! Non importa quanto tempo dovremo aspettare! Io e Te siamo legate per l'eternità. Perciò, io sarò qui, a Casa... per Te, non appena potrai!

S: guarda gli allegati...

L: ehi... musica, fantastico! ...Oh Emy, ricordi la sala Video?

S: ogni incredibile istante...

L: lo sai, non riesco più a sentire quella musica meravigliosa. Non senza scoppiare in lacrime, dopo pochi secondi. Non senza di te!

S: certo che non ci riesci! Ah, nemmeno io... non da sola! Sarà la nostra canzone, va bene? Di quando Noi finalmente potremo... beh, unire di nuovo le nostre anime, i nostri corpi, le nostre menti... condividere ogni pensiero, ogni emozione, ogni sospiro, ogni sentimento profondo, ogni battito e legare i nostri sensi in un'unica e interminabile meraviglia!

L: oh Emy! Adoro quel brano e... non vedo l'ora di sentirlo insieme a Te!

S: beh, forse potrei evadere di prigione e...

L: non fare promesse che non puoi mantenere!

S: Ehi, scusa... stavo solo scherzando! Comunque, tornando ai tre brani che ti ho mandato... Se davvero vuoi condividere con me anche la mia "parte infelice", dal momento che non possiamo vederci... avrai bisogno di un po' di musica! Questi brani, esprimono ogni emozione assai meglio delle parole. Tuttavia, il primo, a dire il vero riguarda la mia "parte super felice"! È solo per dirti, ti amo! si chiama "il Silenzio di Beethoven", di Cortazar. È sempre stato il mio brano musicale preferito in assoluto e... adesso so il perché!

L: perché?

S: perché sei tu, Amore mio! Ogni cosa di te, che non si può descrivere con le parole ma, che più intimamente ti appartiene. Ogni sensazione, ogni battito, ogni sentimento o emozione, che la tua presenza mi infonde. La tua dolcezza, la forza, il coraggio, la grande determinazione che hai di combattere, tutti i meravigliosi sentimenti che provi per me! Il tuo fantastico modo di essere, di esprimere te stessa. La tua Anima, ogni cosa di te, che raggiunge i miei occhi e che pervade il mio cuore... Se io sapessi comporre musica: ogni nota, ogni pausa, ogni sfumatura armonica, ogni variazione della melodia sarebbero esattamente le stesse, con le quali la mia Anima vorrebbe parlare con Te! Il secondo, è in questo momento, quello che riflette meglio il mio stato d'animo. È un "Adagio per violino" di un altro vecchio compositore umano, chiamato Albinoni. La sua melodia, esprime minuziosamente, ciò che si agita dentro al mio cuore. Ogni sensazione, ogni emozione, ogni sussulto dell'anima, la gioia e il tormento, i miei pensieri. Tutto il mio Amore per Te, ma anche... la disperazione, la rabbia... la paura! Nell'ultimo brano di Beethoven, "per Elisa" invece, riconoscerai ad una ad una le mie intenzioni, i miei propositi. Come intendo reagire agli eventi che ci coinvolgono. Non voglio arrendermi Liara! Voglio combattere! Superare le avversità che ci tengono lontane! Voglio impegnarmi al massimo, per conquistare la credibilità che mi manca e che ci porterà di nuovo Insieme! Ogni sera, alle 22:30 precise, sarò nella mia stanza, con poca luce. Prima di dormire, ascolterò queste melodie meravigliose, pensando a Te. Sapere che anche tu, ovunque sarai, starai facendo la stessa cosa, mentre pensi a me, mi permetterà di sentirti più vicino. Se chiuderò gli occhi, potrò immaginarti dentro al mio abbraccio, percepire l'infinita dolcezza, con cui ti stringi a me e riuscire a trovare, almeno un minuscolo frammento, di quella pace e consolazione, che solamente Tu, mi sai dare!

L: Oh, Shepard, tu... sei la creatura più meravigliosa, che questo Universo abbia mai conosciuto! Sei semplicemente fantastica e io, non riesco a descriverti nemmeno lontanamente, tutto l'Amore che provo per Te! Emily... Emy... oh, ti amo... ti amo... mia Anima, mia Vita, mia Unica Ragione!

S: ehi, la mia Bambina! Adesso, vorrei tanto darti un bacio, Cuoricino! Purtroppo, in questo momento, la Normandy sta attraccando a Vancouver... devo andare! Perciò, mi raccomando, abbi cura di te e ricorda, non devi preoccuparti, perché il nostro destino è stare insieme e nessun tribunale potrà impedircelo a lungo! Io ti amerò per sempre, Liara! A presto, mio infinito cielo azzurro, mia dolcissima Bambina blu... a presto mia Eternità!

L: a presto Vita mia ... Anima mia ... Cuore mio!

Continua ….


	14. Nessuna paura, ma fede!

Loyalties:

Mass Effect Trilogy è un gioco Bioware. Per qualsiasi riferimento al gioco ufficiale Tutti i diritti sono di proprietà di Bioware. La Fan Fiction "Mass Effect At Dawn Again" è il frutto della mia immaginazione e del mio lavoro, è un libero tributo, appassionato e personale a un grande videogioco. È vietato qualsiasi utilizzo parziale o totale a scopo di lucro e non.

 **Capitolo 13**

 **Nessuna paura, ma... fede!**

La nostra comunicazione era finita e il mio cuore fatto a pezzi, dilaniato, poi smembrato, strappato dal petto e dato in pasto ai varren. Ero disperata, non sopportavo di saperti agli arresti e sotto processo, mentre i Razziatori stavano arrivando indisturbati! Ma non c'era tempo per piangere, la nostra relazione personale era nulla, in confronto al pericolo, che l'intera Galassia stava correndo! Dovevo assolutamente reagire, concentrarmi sulla situazione e trovare al più presto un modo per aiutarti perché, anche se ancora non lo sapevano, pure il Consiglio, l'Alleanza e l'intera Galassia avevano un disperato bisogno di Te! Per prima cosa, lessi con molta attenzione la copia del tuo rapporto per l'ammiraglio Hackett, che avevo ricevuto, in cerca di qualsiasi indizio o labile traccia da poter seguire. Quindi, sguinzagliai le mie Squadre più vicine al Sistema, in cerca di prove dell'esistenza dell'oggetto Rho, dei Razziatori e di quanto era avvenuto, tra i rottami e le macerie del Sistema Bahak... Si era fatto tardi e da quel giorno in poi, fino a quando non saremmo state di nuovo insieme, avevo un appuntamento, al quale non avrei mai potuto rinunciare. Quella sera alle 22.30 precise ero nella mia stanza, con poca luce, sdraiata sul letto, mentre la magica melodia di "il Silenzio di Beethoven", colmava ogni cosa. Anche a me piace molto la musica Classica, la ascoltavo tantissimo, durante il periodo dell'Università ma, in tutta la vita, non avevo mai sentito niente di più sublime, incantevole e commovente, di quella musica eterna e magnifica, che tu dedicavi a me... Era uno struggente delirio del cuore, una rivelazione delle profondità dell'Anima di indescrivibile bellezza e intensità, che non potevo credere di meritare ma, che mi faceva sentire completamente e indissolubilmente Tua, per sempre, qualunque cosa potesse mai accadere! Poi, quando quel violino, così malinconico e inconsolabile mi trafisse l'Anima, confidandomi ogni tormento che agitava il tuo cuore, la struggente nostalgia di te, prese il sopravvento e ruppe gli argini, che avevo faticosamente costruito attorno al mio dolore. Una moltitudine di lacrime, rotolarono giù dalle mie ciglia senza più barriere, franandomi rovinosamente sulle guance, inarrestabili. Allora chiusi gli occhi, immaginando di sprofondare nel tuo abbraccio, di raccogliermi nel tuo calore e perdermi in quell'inebriante profumo di Te. Fin quando il sonno ebbe pietà di me, avvolgendomi nella sua fugace consolazione.

… Il giorno seguente, contattai l'ammiraglio Hackett... Dovevo capire le sue intenzioni: se era dalla nostra parte e in quel caso, cercare di instaurare con lui una preziosa collaborazione...

L: ammiraglio Hackett? È un piacere parlare con lei... sono la dottoressa T'Soni e avrei urgente bisogno di parlarle a proposito del... Comandante Shepard!

H: dottoressa T'Soni?! Sono lieto di sentirla... Anzi, a dire il vero stavo cercando un modo per contattarla... Ho delle notizie per lei ma... non sono buone. Il comandante Shepard si trova a Vancouver da ieri sera. È agli arresti, in attesa di subire un processo per aver distrutto un Portale e un intero Sistema Batarian, causando la morte di 305.000 innocenti e portando la Terra ad un passo dalla guerra!

L: 304.942 innocenti... lo so! E so anche, che quello era l'unico modo che aveva, per impedire ai Razziatori di invadere la Galassia e procedere indisturbati, all'annientamento di qualsiasi forma di vita organica tecnologicamente avanzata! Se il Consiglio e l'Alleanza, l'avessero ascoltata fin dai tempi di Saren e della Sovereign... forse ora non saremmo a questo punto Ammiraglio e forse Shepard non sarebbe stata costretta a prendere quella decisione terribile!... Volete le prove dell'esistenza dei Razziatori? Io le posso fornire tutte le prove che vuole Hackett ma, la vera domanda è... sarete disposti, tutti quanti, ad accettare la dura realtà, oppure continuerete a nascondervi dietro a un dito? Per quanto tempo crede, che potrete continuare ad accusare Shepard di inventarsi i Razziatori, per non affrontare la situazione?! Loro … stanno ... arrivando! E se non fosse per Shepard, sarebbero già qui! Fino a che punto, rifiuterete di rendervi conto dell'inevitabile destino al quale, nessuno di noi potrà sfuggire, se non ci decideremo immediatamente a fare qualcosa per prepararci ad affrontarli?!

H: Lo so, Dottoressa... lo so! Io sono dalla parte del Comandante, mi creda e non ho mai sottovalutato la tremenda minaccia che incombe su di noi... Anche l'ammiraglio Anderson ha piena fiducia in Shepard e si aspetta un attacco dei Razziatori da un momento all'altro. Mi creda, stiamo facendo tutto quanto in nostro potere per aiutarla ma... purtroppo, sono in molti quelli che non la pensano come noi e strumentalizzano la situazione, perciò avremo bisogno di tutto l'aiuto possibile, per scagionare Shepard e trovare finalmente un modo di affrontare i Razziatori, prima che sia troppo tardi!

L: anche Shepard ha molta fiducia in lei e nell'ammiraglio Anderson, mi creda e... anche io, Signore! Le chiedo scusa, se le sono sembrata troppo dura ma... Io c'ero quando i Collettori hanno distrutto la Normandy e ho dovuto guardarla morire, mentre fluttuavo all'interno di un maledetto guscio di salvataggio, senza poter far nulla per impedirlo! Ho rischiato la vita su Omega, per strappare il suo corpo ai Collettori... Ho visto, ciò che restava di Lei, ho portato il lutto per quasi due anni e quando Cerberus l'ha riportata indietro... Beh, mi è sembrato un vero miracolo poterla guardare ancora negli occhi e rendermi conto, che era veramente Lei!... Ammiraglio, quando ha capito di essere scampata alla morte, Shepard avrebbe potuto mandare tutti al diavolo e andarsene chissà dove! Invece, ha affrontato una nuova missione suicida, per salvare la razza umana dai Collettori, che non sono altro che ciò che rimane degli antichi Prothean, geneticamente trasformati in mostri dai Razziatori. Indottrinati e resi schiavi, per rapire gli umani da tutte le Colonie e usare il loro DNA, al fine di creare un enorme Razziatore umano, che Shepard distrusse nella Base dei Collettori, prima di farla saltare in aria. Il comandante Shepard è una vera Eroina Ammiraglio! Lei, non merita affatto il trattamento che l'Alleanza le sta riservando. Io farò qualunque cosa per toglierla da questa situazione e sarei onorata di poter collaborare con lei e con l'ammiraglio Anderson!

H: grazie Dottoressa... l'onore è mio! L'Alto comando dell'Alleanza ha già dato disposizione di istruire un processo contro Shepard, perciò la prego, mi invii al più presto tutto quello che ha riguardo ai Razziatori... Nel frattempo, io cercherò di trovare alleati tra gli Ammiragli della Flotta e Anderson metterà sotto pressione il Consiglio. Non possiamo farci cogliere impreparati da un nemico così forte, inoltre ne' Anderson ne' io, possiamo permettere che Shepard venga trattata in questo modo!

L: le sto inviando tutto quello che ho Ammiraglio, ma sono in possesso di numerosi altri dati ancora da elaborare, pertanto la aggiornerò non appena avrò ulteriori notizie utili.

H: bene... e... Dottoressa... Shepard è fortunata ad averla al suo fianco!

L: grazie Ammiraglio ma, le assicuro che... la fortuna è mia!

H: fin quando sarà agli arresti, purtroppo non potrà comunicare con nessuno e tanto meno ricevere visite ma... Se vuole dirle qualcosa, le riferirò personalmente qualsiasi messaggio...

L: è molto gentile, Signore... le dica soltanto... "per Elisa", Lei capirà!

… Liara guarda il viso di Shepard, così desolatamente immobile. Cerca la sua mano e ne intreccia amorevolmente le dita, poi sospira, mentre le stringe tra le sue...

L: oh Emily!... Se soltanto ti avessero dato retta fin dall'inizio, forse adesso non ti troveresti in questa situazione! Forse non avremmo dovuto piangere così tanti morti, affrontare tutto quell'orrore, tutta quella distruzione! Chissà se un giorno, potremo guarire da tutte le ferite che ognuno di noi si porta dentro e che non sa più curare! Di sicuro, io non potrò... non senza di Te! Non da sola! Perciò torna presto, Amore mio! Ci vediamo domani.

… Karin e Aethyta si scambiano uno sguardo, c'è grande disappunto nello sguardo di Aethyta, d'apprima sgomento, stupore e costernazione... poi rabbia, disprezzo, incredulità. La rabbia brucia dentro di lei, nutre il disprezzo, aumenta la sua incredulità. Così, la sua voce divampa all'improvviso, aggredendo il silenzio...

A: Oh, per Athame!

K: Ehi, Amore mio, calmati ... immagino, che la bomba sta per esplodere!...

A: giààà! Oh, certo che esplode! Che diavolo, tutto questo è pazzesco! Ricordo perfettamente l'esplosione del Portale Alfa: l'Alto Comando Asari la fece sembrare una ritorsione terroristica di Cerberus contro i Batarian. Oh, che schifo! Ci hanno sparato addosso all'impazzata la più terribile collezione di stronzate dell'universo! E il Consiglio?! Quella stronza di Tevos, me lo confermò personalmente! Oh merda! Non sopporto quella "perfettina"! Va in giro a pavoneggiarsi e se la tira, come se la sua merda non puzzasse! Comunque sia, di certo era in buona compagnia, perché nessuno si sognò di parlare dell'arrivo imminente dei Razziatori, e del tremendo pericolo che incombeva sulla Galassia! Fin dal principio, le alte sfere di tutte le razze, non fecero altro che travisare la realtà, con una magistrale presa per il culo! Cercando di farci bere un sacco di luride menzogne! Quando Shepard e Liara, combatterono contro Saren e la Sovereingn salvando il Consiglio... io... Beh, avevo saputo da poco della morte di Benezia e ne ero completamente devastata! L'Alto Comando Asari, disse che Lei aveva tradito, si era unita a Saren, diventando una pazza terrorista... Oh Karin! Quella notizia mi fece precipitare in una inguaribile depressione... Ne fui sconvolta, rimasi per mesi rintanata su Thessia, in preda a una incurabile disperazione. Non avevo mai smesso di amarla, nemmeno per un istante, anche se erano passati più di 100 anni da quando se ne era andata! Io, non riuscivo a superare il fatto, che fosse morta in quel modo orribile, diventando una criminale fuori di testa! Mi ci sono voluti mesi per riprendermi completamente e accettare la situazione. Non appena mi sentii in grado, mi misi subito sulle tracce di Liara, volevo assolutamente incontrarla. Desideravo più di ogni altra cosa al mondo poter parlare con Lei, dirle chi ero, spiegarle le ragioni per cui non avevo potuto essere suo padre... Quando finalmente la trovai, scoprii che Shepard era morta e Liara era in frantumi! Nessuno poteva capire meglio di me come doveva sentirsi, povera Ragazza! Avrei dato la vita per riuscire a consolare il suo dolore! Ho sempre amato mia figlia, fin dal giorno in cui è venuta nel mondo! Benezia e io l'avevamo molto desiderata, poi le cose tra noi cambiarono. Così, dovetti accontentarmi di guardarla crescere di nascosto, restando nell'ombra, seguendo tutti i suoi meravigliosi progressi da lontano. Mentre cresceva, era davvero adorabile! Era bravissima a scuola e ha sempre avuto un grande talento per la storia e l'archeologia! Rimasi in disparte, ma l'ho sempre tenuta d'occhio, sapevo dov'era e che cosa faceva. Fino a quando si unì alla Normandy e persi ogni traccia di Lei! Oh Zuccherino, non so dirti quanto sono sempre stata orgogliosa di mia figlia! Finalmente, venni a sapere che si trovava su Illium e secondo le mie fonti, era diventata una trafficante di informazioni, una specie di spia e che Shepard, non era morta però, era diventata una terrorista di Cerberus... In quel periodo, le Matriarche avevano autorizzato una task force di Commando Asari con lo scopo di togliere di mezzo Liara, perché era sospettata di essere una terrorista, come sua madre! Umph, naturalmente non potevo credere a quella merda! Liara è sempre stata dolcissima, fin da bambina. E' onesta e irreprensibile, un animo buono e gentile, che non farebbe alcun male intenzionalmente. Ah, dannati commando del cazzo e dannate matriarche del cazzo! Richiedono l'uso della forza soltanto quando non c'è alcun bisogno! Dovevo assolutamente provare ad aiutarla, così usai tutta la mia influenza e determinazione... Feci pressione sul consigliere Tevos, che aveva avuto salva la vita grazie a Shepard e Liara. Tevos, convinse le Matriarche a mandarmi su Illium per tenerla d'occhio, dandomi la possibilità di provare a scagionarla dalle accuse. Fu così, che mi feci assumere come barista e incontrai Shepard! Ben presto però, qualcuno tentò di ucciderla nel suo appartamento e Liara sparì nel nulla, nessuno sapeva che diavolo le fosse successo! Oh, per Athame, Amore mio! Ero disperata, perché persi di nuovo le sue tracce e temevo per la sua vita... Non avrei mai immaginato, che fosse su Hagalaz e avesse preso il posto dell'Ombra! Non sapevo dove diavolo cercarla, perciò rimasi a lavorare su Illium, sperando che prima o poi sarei riuscita ad avere sue notizie... Il tempo passava ma, di Liara nessuna traccia! Finché un giorno, la notizia che Shepard aveva attraversato il portale di Omega4 e distrutto la Base dei Collettori uscendone viva, rimbalzò ai quattro angoli della Galassia, trasformandola da terrorista, in Eroina salvatrice della razza umana e... qualche settimana più tardi, di nuovo in terrorista e assassina, per aver fatto esplodere il Portale Alfa, annientando un intero Sistema Batarian! Con Shepard sotto chiave, pensai, che se Liara era viva e voleva tornare su Illium, quello sarebbe stato il momento ideale per farlo, perciò non me ne andai, sperando ardentemente, che non fosse coinvolta anche Lei, nell'esplosione di quel maledetto Portale! Che razza di fottuta idiota sono stata! Ho dubitato di Shepard e soprattutto ho diffidato di Liara! Ho finito per credere alle sporche e vergognose menzogne che il Consiglio, l'Alto Comando Asari e l'Alleanza dei Sistemi, avevano diffuso su di loro! Oh Karin, sono stata un vero somaro! Non mi sono mai sentita più fessa, in tutta la mia vita!

Karin è molto colpita dal racconto di Aethyta. Può percepire dentro di lei vividamente lo stato d'animo di Aethyta e tutta l'intensità dell'amore che prova per sua figlia. Non è difficile per Karin immaginare quanto la sua compagna sta soffrendo per la mancanza di una vera e propria relazione con Liara. Karin non può fare a meno di chiedersi perché diavolo Aethyta abbia aspettato così a lungo prima di dire a Liara che è suo padre e che la ama! Tuttavia, al momento, ritiene che Aethyta sia già abbastanza stressata e non ha il coraggio di chiederle altro. Tutto quello che vuole è riuscire a darle un po' di conforto, mentre la guarda, accarezzando delicatamente il suo viso con la punta delle dita, dicendole...

K: Ehi, non devi fartene una colpa, Dolcezza! i politici sanno essere molto convincenti... Possono trascinare l'opinione pubblica, lo sai, inducendo le persone a credere a tutto quello che dicono. Questo è il loro lavoro e sono molto abili nel farlo! In quanto a Shepard, la conoscevi molto poco e Cerberus è una organizzazione, che già in passato si era macchiata di molti crimini, quindi con una pessima reputazione. Chiunque al tuo posto avrebbe creduto alle false notizie, che erano state diffuse su di Lei nella Galassia!

A: Si, forse... tu però quando Cerberus ti ha contattata, chiedendoti di seguire Shepard sulla nuova Normandy, non hai esitato un solo istante! Non hai mai dubitato di Lei e sei rimasta al suo fianco, anche se, così facendo, ti sei messa contro l'intera Alleanza!

K: beh, si ma, nel mio caso era diverso... Io conoscevo molto bene Shepard, sapevo quanto è speciale, che Leader eccezionale e che valoroso Soldato è sempre stata. Lei mi ripagò, ben oltre ogni più rosea aspettativa, tirandomi fuori con le sue mani da quella capsula dei Collettori e strappandomi a un orribile destino! Non fu difficile per me seguirla, perché io c'ero durante la battaglia della Cittadella e ho visto Shepard salvare il Consiglio. Ho visto la Sovereign con i miei occhi! Tutti noi dell'Equipaggio sapevamo, che era veramente un Razziatore...

A: comunque sia... capisco perfettamente, che Liara fosse furiosa con il Consiglio e l'Alleanza, per aver arrestato Shepard invece di ringraziarla... Bella riconoscenza davvero, per per aver salvato il culo a un'intera Galassia! Mi fa veramente schifo, pensare che sia successo per davvero! Per le palle di mio nonno, Karin! Siamo stati a un passo dall'annientamento, per colpa dei loro giochetti politici!? Oh, Athame, si può sapere cosa avevi in testa?! Spero soltanto, che questa maledetta guerra, abbia finalmente insegnato qualcosa a tutti quanti, specialmente a quel branco di dannate teste di cazzo di politici e governanti!

K: Beh, molti di loro hanno pagato i loro errori con la vita e non vi è alcun dubbio, che l'intera Galassia non è mai stata così unita come ora! Di sicuro adesso, possiamo solamente andare avanti, perché alle spalle ci siamo lasciati troppo orrore e distruzione, per poter tornare indietro!

Aethyta attira Karin più vicino, le sue labbra accarezzano dolcemente le dita di Karin, mentre la stringe a se, indugiando in un tenero abbraccio. Ogni ogni tensione svanisce lentamente, mentre Aethyta chiude gli occhi e si lascia andare tra le braccia di Karin, sussurrando ...

A: già... hai ragione, Zuccherino, come sempre! Potresti per favore strapazzarmi di coccole, stanotte?!

La notte scivola via veloce, senza sogni, senza dolore... Servirà molta serenità, calma e autocontrollo, per rivivere assieme a Shepard i giorni terribili, della guerra contro i Razziatori. Liara sa, che gli eventi che dovrà ricordare, sono ancora troppo recenti per non fare male. Teme che le ferite che porta nel cuore, non guariranno. Non fino a quando potrà perdersi di nuovo dentro a quell'abbraccio, in fondo a quello sguardo, sull'orlo di quel sorriso. Non fino a quando potrà smarrirsi ancora, nell'infinita dolcezza di quelle labbra, nell'immensa tenerezza di quella voce, nella profonda consolazione di tutto il suo Amore... Non potrà mai guarire senza Shepard... non potrà mai farcela... da sola!

Quando entra nella stanza, un raggio di sole raggiunge il viso di Shepard, illuminandole le labbra, in una specie di sorriso. Liara la guarda con tenerezza sconfinata, mentre le sfiora una guancia con la punta delle dita, indugiando sui suoi capelli, soffermandosi sulla fronte. Infine accarezza con le labbra quel sorriso, con tutto l'amore di cui è capace...

L: buongiorno Amore mio, lo sai, la vita è meno triste quando sorridi!

Poi, si siede accanto a Shepard e la dolcezza della sua voce, inizia a danzare allegramente, nel bagliore complice, di quel benevolo raggio di sole...

L: L'aiuto di Hackett e Anderson era davvero molto prezioso per Noi e mi faceva sentire sollevata. L'Ombra conservava nei suoi Archivi una grande quantità di dati Prothean, ancora in lingua originale. Probabilmente perché, non è facile trovare qualcuno che conosca quell'idioma e sia in grado di tradurlo... Per fortuna il linguaggio prothean, non rappresentava un assoluto mistero per me, così mi misi subito all'opera, cercando di decifrare il più possibile. Il tempo passava e cominciarono ad arrivare i primi rapporti dei miei Agenti in missione, che riferivano la presenza di Cerberus tra i resti del Portale Alfa. La notizia mi fece raggelare il sangue! Non potevo fare a meno di chiedermi cosa cercava Cerberus tra quei resti? Tecnologia dei Razziatori o informazioni sui Prothean?! Mi resi subito conto, che qualunque cosa stesse cercando, rappresentava un serio pericolo per me, dal momento che Cerberus sapeva, che avevo assunto l'identità dell'Ombra e ne conservavo ogni segreto. Inoltre, il fatto che tu avessi abbandonato la sua organizzazione, portandoti via la Normandy, dopo aver distrutto la Base dei Collettori, non giocava certo a mio vantaggio, perché esonerava di fatto, l'Uomo Misterioso da ogni tacito accordo di non entrare in conflitto con me o con la rete dell'Ombra, in virtù della vostra temporanea collaborazione. In poche parole, ero nei guai! Cerberus era sempre stato il più temibile antagonista dell'Ombra e non si sarebbe certo lasciato sfuggire l'occasione di mettere le mani sulla sua organizzazione e su tutti i preziosi segreti in essa custoditi. Se le mie intuizioni erano esatte, non mi restava molto tempo. Dovevo agire in fretta, giocando d'astuzia, perché la Base di Hagalaz non avrebbe mai potuto reggere un attacco in forze delle milizie di Cerberus! Era di vitale importanza che la gran quantità di dati relativi ai Prothean e ai Razziatori di cui ero in possesso, non cadessero nelle mani dell'Uomo Misterioso. Dovevo proteggere anche tutti gli altri dati sensibili e delicati di cui disponevo, che nelle mani sbagliate, avrebbero potuto scatenare guerre, terremoti politici e destabilizzazioni di ogni genere, nelle gerarchie dei poteri galattici. Avevo imparato molto da te, stando al tuo fianco, osservandoti adoperare le più svariate tattiche di guerra e guerriglia, per ottenere sempre il miglior risultato con le risorse a tua disposizione. A poco a poco, un'idea molto azzardata, cominciò a frullarmi per la testa. Così, incaricai Feron di procurarci una Nave da trasporto, grande quanto bastava per caricare al suo interno un buon numero di terminali, video e server ricolmi di dati, con tutto il necessario per farli funzionare, assieme all'IV dell'Ombra e alle codifiche dei protocolli di identificazione degli Agenti Segreti. Servirono alcuni giorni di duro lavoro, per radunare tutto il materiale e assicurarsi di non lasciare sulla Base, nulla che potesse rivelarsi utile per Cerberus. Reclutai alcuni mercenari e finalmente tutto fu pronto. Quando gli scanner a lungo raggio rilevarono movimento in rapido avvicinamento, la quasi totalità dei miei Agenti disponibili era rientrata alla Base e attendeva in stato di preallarme, a bordo delle navette... Appena in tempo per affrontare l'Esercito di cerberus, che si preparava a circondarci. Ordinai un attacco evasivo con le Navicelle, per distrarre i soldati nemici, mentre io e Feron sabotammo i motori inerziali della Nave dell'Ombra e la lanciammo in rotta di collisione contro l'Incrociatore di Cerberus. Riuscimmo a fuggire di nascosto a bordo della Nave cargo attraverso il Portale, prima che avessero il tempo di accorgersi di noi. Grazie alle tempeste elettriche dell'atmosfera di Hagalaz, l'esplosione fu talmente potente, che non solo distrusse completamente l'Incrociatore ma, spazzò via l'intera Flotta nemica in un sol colpo e probabilmente, distrusse tutti i dati e le informazioni rimaste a bordo della mia Base, eliminandole fino all'ultimo bit. Non potevo credere di essere riuscita a vincere una battaglia contro l'Uomo Misterioso, quasi senza subire perdite! Ero davvero orgogliosa e sollevata per la temeraria impresa, che Feron e io eravamo riusciti a realizzare. Tuttavia, temevo la vendetta di Cerberus, perciò non potevo più rimanere nascosta in Sistemi isolati, era diventato troppo pericoloso! Dovevo trovarmi sempre in luoghi molto frequentati, per cercare di ridurre al minimo il rischio di imboscate e Illium mi sembrò la soluzione ideale, così ritornai a casa. Il mio appartamento, era esattamente come lo avevo lasciato. Le tracce dello scontro con Tela Vasir, erano ancora ben evidenti e quando cercai di entrare, appresi che era stato posto sotto sequestro. Dovetti riscuotere un bel po' di favori per farmelo restituire ma, grazie alle risorse dell'Ombra, non fu poi così difficile. Quando entrai in camera da letto, ero molto stanca, il mio sguardo si posò casualmente sul letto. Improvvisamente, mi sentii avvolgere da un calore intenso, intimo e rassicurante, che correva attraverso di me come un brivido, mi accarezzava profondamente, giocando con il mio stomaco, accendendo i miei palpiti, accelerando il mio respiro. Nel tuo... "lato del letto", proprio nel mezzo del "tuo" cuscino, giaceva la mia foto della Normandy. Solo tu... potevi averla sistemata in quel modo! Eri stata l'ultima persona che aveva toccato la mia cornice! La raccolsi con delicatezza tra le mani, chiudendo gli occhi, e mi sembrò di sentire un fremito, come un brivido elettrico che, subito raggiunse il mio cuore! Un dolcissimo pretesto, in grado di farmi sentire un po' meno sola e un pochino più felice! Ripresi possesso anche del mio ufficio e assoldai una guardia del corpo krogan, che mi seguiva in ogni mio spostamento. Lasciai a Feron il compito di gestire gli Agenti in missione, mentre io lavoravo senza sosta, alla traduzione dei dati prothean. Ero sempre in contatto con l'ammiraglio Hackett, il quale, mi teneva costantemente aggiornata della tua situazione, che purtroppo non migliorava. I dati, mi portarono prima su Thessia, poi su Kahje, dove dovetti affrontare di nuovo la minaccia di Cerberus. Non fu esattamente una vacanza! Prima dovetti sventare un attacco, poi una proposta di collaborazione dell'Uomo Misterioso! Alla fine, mi imbattei in una traccia! Un riferimento a un codice, un Progetto di costruzione di una sorta di Congegno: qualcosa di talmente potente, da sconfiggere i Razziatori... Per la Dea! Stavolta avevo davvero qualcosa di grosso in mano, qualcosa per cui valeva la pena sperare! Non vedevo l'ora di parlare con l'Ammiraglio Hackett...

L: ammiraglio Hackett? Sono Liara... ho importanti novità!... Qualcosa di veramente significativo, che se ha le potenzialità che penso, ci fornirà un modo per affrontare i Razziatori e forse, qualche possibilità di sconfiggerli!

H: Oh, Liara, finalmente! Non sai quanto speravo in notizie come questa! Aspetto con ansia che mi mandi tutto quello che hai!

L: no, Ammiraglio, non ancora... Devo recarmi su Marte... i dati si trovano lì! Ho bisogno di un accesso agli Archivi e autorizzazione di livello massimo, per consultare i dati Prothean classificati, nonché la piena collaborazione del personale della Base.

H: consideralo già fatto! Ti invio una Navetta armata, che ti scorterà su Marte immediatamente... Non appena avrai qualsiasi novità, contattami subito!

L: sono pronta, Signore.

H: mi raccomando, fai attenzione! Non rischiare nulla, tieni il profilo basso e in caso di pericolo avvertimi subito! Oh, e... Liara... in bocca al lupo!

L: crepi, Signore!

Quando giunsi su Marte, mi recai agli Archivi e iniziai immediatamente ad accedere ai dati. Purtroppo erano tutti in lingua originale e mi resi subito conto, che ci sarebbero volute settimane per trovare le informazioni che cercavo. Ero molto concentrata sul mio lavoro, restavo quasi sempre per conto mio e lavoravo senza sosta, come al solito, dormendo pochissimo... La quantità di dati a mia disposizione era enorme... un tempo avrei dato tutto, per avere la possibilità di esaminarli! Avrei potuto scrivere, decine di libri e trattati con tutto quel materiale! Era il sogno di una vita, che si realizzava... In quel momento però, non riuscivo a vedere quell'opportunità con gli occhi e il cuore da scienziata! Non mi importava un bel niente della clamorosa scoperta, non ne ero affatto entusiasta come avevo sempre immaginato... L'unica cosa che mi interessava, era ottenere qualcosa di abbastanza potente da poter scagliare contro i Razziatori! Se la mia idea era giusta, i Prothean avevano ideato un'arma per combatterli e ci stavano fornendo un modo per affrontarli, assieme alla prova inconfutabile della loro esistenza, che ti avrebbe scagionato completamente da tutte le accuse! E allora finalmente, avrei potuto raggiungerti... riabbracciarti, stringerti teneramente a me e non lasciarti mai più! Affrontare qualunque nemico insieme a te, al tuo fianco, mescolando il mio coraggio nel tuo. Avvolgendomi nella tua forza, nella tua sicurezza, facendole diventare le mie! Infine, trovare un luogo tranquillo, dove poter trascorrere il resto della nostra vita, in Pace... e felici! La nostalgia che avevo di Te era così insopportabile, che mi sembrava che il giorno che ti avrei rivista stesse scivolando via, ogni secondo più lontano!

… Mi trovavo su Marte da circa 3 settimane, quando ricevetti i primi rapporti che parlavano della resa quasi totale dell'Egemonia Batarian, di fronte a un non meglio identificato nemico. Invincibile e di proporzioni cosmiche, che in poche ore aveva spazzato via quasi completamente la potente Flotta Batarian, distruggendo Khar'Shan e molte Colonie, mietendo milioni di vittime! Il mio cuore si fermò, per un tempo indecifrabile. Mi sentii improvvisamente invasa da un gelo insostenibile e mi resi conto in quel preciso istante, di che cosa significasse veramente, provare paura! Il terrore più incontrollabile adesso aveva un nome... Loro erano qui... oh mia Dea! I Razziatori erano arrivati! Avevo sempre saputo, che era solo una questione di tempo, prima che ci piombassero addosso, ma... adesso che erano veramente giunti, mi sentivo in trappola: soffocare dal terrore, schiacciata contro un muro, da un mostro enorme che voleva la mia vita, assieme a quella di tutti gli esseri senzienti e tecnologicamente evoluti dell'intera Galassia e... L'avrebbe presa, succhiata via, sfilata da ognuno di noi, senza la benché minima pietà! I Razziatori erano venuti a farci a pezzi, a schiacciarci, come piccoli insetti indifesi. A reclamare le nostre vite, strappandocele via come un cancro, un morbo da epurare, una piaga da estirpare. Per riportare l'ordine a discapito di Noi, che per loro eravamo, nient'altro che caos! Dovevo assolutamente reagire, non lasciarmi paralizzare da quell'orrore che mi assaliva perché, il tempo stava scadendo! Dalla mia capacità di autocontrollo e concentrazione, da come avrei saputo interpretare quei dati Prothean, poteva dipendere il destino dell'intera Galassia! Sentivo incombere il peso della responsabilità che gravava su di me, come un macigno, che mi schiacciava a terra, facendomi sentire immobilizzata, perduta, senza via di fuga! Feci appello a ogni briciolo di volontà, di forza, di determinazione, dispersi dentro di me. Raccolsi tutto il mio coraggio cercando di trovare la fiducia e la sicurezza di cui avevo estremo bisogno. Così, pensai a quello che avresti fatto Tu al mio posto... Tu riesci a mantenere la calma e l'autocontrollo, rimani lucida in ogni situazione, riesci a concentrarti e a resistere! Anch'io dovevo resistere... resistere... resistere! Senza nemmeno rendermene conto, i miei occhi stavano abbracciando l'eternità, mentre solo la tua mente esisteva dentro alla mia... - _Oh Emy, ti amo! Questo è il mio momento di essere forte! Niente potrà impedirmi di decifrare quei dati! Devo solo tenere duro ancora un po'... non voglio arrendermi e non mi arrenderò! Mai e poi mai!... Andrà tutto bene... tutto bene, io non fallirò, te lo prometto, Amore mio! … Non posso fallire!"-_

Improvvisamente, il tuo calore mi avvolse, tuffandomi tra le tue braccia, ricoprendomi di brividi. Un'ondata d'amore come un'alluvione su di me. Mi sentii allagare di consolazione, sommergere di tenerezza. La tua voce pervase completamente la mia mente, il tuo tono tranquillo, rassicurante, mi infuse un sollievo improvviso. La tua forza nella mia forza ... _"-Liara, Oh, ti amo! Sono qui, non avere paura, non ti lascerò sola!"-_ ... _-"Oh Shepard I Batarian! Qualcuno li ha spazzati via! Sono loro, stanno arrivando! Lo sento! Ci siamo! Preparati! Forse, c'è un modo, ma devo resistere... resistere!"-_ ... La tua sicurezza nella mia sicurezza ... _-"Va bene, calmati Liara! Andrà tutto bene, mi fido ciecamente in te, Amore mio! Se esiste un modo, tu lo troverai! Sei al sicuro!?"-_ ... Il tuo coraggio nel mio coraggio ... _-"OK, ci siamo quasi! Ho solo bisogno di un po' di tempo! Sono su Marte! Sono al sicuro, ma ... oh, Emy, vorrei che fossi qui!"-_ ... La tua speranza nella mia speranza ... _-"Ehi, la mia Bambina! ..."Per Elisa", ricordi? Io sono sempre al tuo fianco, Amore mio, con tutto il cuore! Ti raggiungerò al più presto, te lo prometto! ti amo!"-_ ... _-"Ti sento Oh, certo mi ricordo! Ti amo Shepard, e sono sicura che verrai, con tutto il cuore!"-_ ... La tua fede nella mia fede ... _-"Ti amo, Liara! Non temere, ce la faremo, vedrai!... Nel solito modo!"-_ ... _-"Oh, sì! Ce la faremo! ... Nel solito modo!"-_ ...

... Poi, mentre i miei occhi si coloravano di nuovo di blu, la nostra fusione si sciolse, trasformando gradualmente la tua presenza in una piacevole sensazione, che mi rivitalizzava profondamente, infondendo sicurezza dentro di me, coraggio e speranza. Finalmente, nessuna paura, ma ... fede! Mi rimisi al lavoro, ancora più concentrata di prima, senza sosta, più in fretta che potevo... Sentivo di essere vicino a trovare le risposte che stavo cercando. Purtroppo non trascorse molto tempo e ricevetti un rapporto dall'ammiraglio Hackett, che fugava tristemente ogni dubbio, su quale sarebbe stato il prossimo obbiettivo dei Razziatori. La Stazione Arcturus, sede del Parlamento dell'Alleanza, era sotto attacco! Hackett la difendeva come meglio poteva, schierando la Seconda, la Terza e la Quinta Flotta a difesa della Stazione. Ciò nonostante, il nemico avanzava inesorabile, spazzando via le Navi alleate con estrema facilità... L'obbiettivo era distruggere il Parlamento, eliminare i Leader, gettando i superstiti nel caos, prima di sferrare un massiccio attacco contro... la Terra! È stato davvero terribile sapere, che i Razziatori stavano per attaccare la Terra, il tuo Pianeta natale e che tu eri laggiù! Totalmente incapace di evitare quel terribile disastro, che incombeva su di te e su miliardi di altri esseri umani innocenti!

Continua …


	15. Che Dio ci aiuti!

Loyalties:

Mass Effect Trilogy è un gioco Bioware. Per qualsiasi riferimento al gioco ufficiale Tutti i diritti sono di proprietà di Bioware. La Fan Fiction "Mass Effect At Dawn Again" è il frutto della mia immaginazione e del mio lavoro, è un libero tributo, appassionato e personale a un grande videogioco. È vietato qualsiasi utilizzo parziale o totale a scopo di lucro e non.

 **Capitolo 14**

 **Che Dio ci aiuti!**

… Te lo ricordi quel giorno, Amore mio!? Ah, certo che ti ricordi! É un dolore indelebile, che porti marchiato a fuoco dentro al cuore, come una profonda ferita, scavata nell'Anima. Un'esperienza che ha stravolto per sempre la tua vita e non potrai mai dimenticare. In quello stesso momento ti trovavi a Vancouver, nel blocco di detenzione del Quartier Generale dell'Alleanza dei Sistemi... Eri agli arresti da quasi sei mesi, congedata e in attesa di processo. Non potevi vedere nessuno e tanto meno comunicare. Un trattamento di riguardo, non c'è che dire, per un valoroso soldato con un'impressionante carriera militare, che aveva sacrificato così tanto per l'Alleanza, l'Umanità e la Galassia! Nella Sala dell'Alto Comando, c'era anche l'Ammiraglio Anderson quel giorno. Stava comunicando via radio con l'Ammiraglio Hackett... Le notizie che incominciavano ad arrivare non promettevano niente di buono...

A: quanto è grave?

H: molto!... Abbiamo appena perso i contatti con due Avamposti avanzati. Gli scanner a lungo raggio rilevano qualcosa di enorme!

A: è quello di cui Shepard ci aveva avvertiti?

H: sono pronto a scommetterci!

A: quanto abbiamo?

H: non molto... ho già ordinato di mobilitare le Flotte...

A: che Dio ci aiuti!

Anderson ti fece chiamare e ordinò al tenente James Vega di scortarti da lui. C'era un insolito movimento quel giorno, uno stato di allerta generale e tu iniziavi a sospettarne il motivo. Quando incontrasti l'Ammiraglio Anderson nel corridoio, eri molto felice di vederlo, ti era mancato. Anche se era un tuo superiore, i vostri rapporti sono sempre stati molto cordiali. Lui aveva dimostrato una grande fiducia in te, in diverse occasioni. Ti aveva affidato il comando della Normandy, che era la sua Nave e ti aveva sempre appoggiata, davanti al Consiglio e all'Alleanza, battendosi accanitamente, per convincerli della fondatezza delle tue teorie sui Razziatori. Il suo affetto per te, andava ben oltre i normali rapporti militari. Ti trattava spesso come una figlia e anche per te rappresentava, quanto di più vicino a un padre avessi mai avuto! Nonostante cercasse di nasconderlo, Anderson era agitato e si affrettò ad aggiornarti sulla situazione...

A: ... l'Ammiraglio Hackett sta mobilitando le Flotte... immagino che l'ordine sia partito dal Comando dell'Alleanza... c'è qualcosa di grosso...

S: i Razziatori?!

A: non lo sappiamo, non con certezza.

S: se sono loro... sa che non siamo pronti... neanche lontanamente!

Il Comitato di Difesa voleva vederti. All'improvviso eri diventata il massimo esperto di Razziatori a loro disposizione. Quindi, si aspettavano da te, che trovassi rapidamente un modo per sconfiggerli, perché guarda caso, il nemico era reale e nessun altro lo conosceva meglio di te!

S: è per questo che mi hanno tolto la mia Nave?!

A: ... sai che non è vero!... Quando hai fatto saltare quel Portale, sono morti centinaia di migliaia di Batarian!

S: o quello, o lasciare che i Razziatori ci piombassero addosso!

A: lo so Shepard, e lo sa anche il Comitato. Se non fosse per questo, avresti subito la corte marziale e marciresti in galera a vita!

S: e Lei ci ha messo una buona parola?!

A: si, mi fido di te Shepard!... E anche il Comitato...

Il Comitato di Difesa ti attendeva con impazienza, c'era molta preoccupazione, perché i rapporti che continuavano ad arrivare erano sempre più allarmanti. Intere Colonie erano già irreperibili, era impossibile comunicare con tutto ciò che si trovava oltre il Portale Sol. Sui volti degli Ufficiali, era calata dapprima la costernazione e poi l'incredulità, che stavano per trasformarsi in puro terrore!

S: qual'è la situazione!

CD: ... siamo di fronte ad una minaccia incomprensibilmente potente...

Ah, _"Minaccia incomprensibilmente potente"!_ Quelle parole ti ferivano più di un coltello affilato affondato nello stomaco. Dovesti lottare con tutta te stessa per mantenere la calma di fronte alla più triste delle rivincite. Dentro di te, avresti preferito mille anni di galera, piuttosto che avere ragione! Molto meglio essere una svitata farneticante, senza più grado e senza più onore! Molto meglio marcire in una putrida cella per tutta la vita, piuttosto di avere ragione! Ti sentivi bruciare di rabbia e scoppiare di dolore e avresti voluto gridarglielo in faccia: _-"Maledizione brutte teste di cazzo, avevo ragione, non è vero?! Mi credete adesso, brutti stronzi?! Quanto tempo sprecato, dannazione! Chi è lo svitato, teste di cazzo?! Chi diavolo è il fottuto svitato?!"-_ Invece riuscivi persino a sembrare calma, nonostante il tuo cuore scoppiasse in frantumi e la tua voce fosse costretta a rivelare la peggiore di tutte le realtà...

S: mi avete convocata solo per confermare quello che già sapete... I Razziatori... sono qui!

CD: se è così... come li fermiamo?!

Non potevi permetterti di rimuginare il passato, nessuno poteva più farci niente oramai! Forse non ci sarebbe stato nemmeno il tempo di pentirsi abbastanza! Potevi soltanto mettere tutti di fronte alla dura realtà, che ognuno di loro si era fino a quel momento così incautamente ostinato ad ignorare. Adesso poteva essere davvero troppo tardi, perché non eravate affatto pronti, non c'era più tempo e nessuno nell'intera galassia era preparato ad affrontarli! Potevamo soltanto provare a resistere, tutti insieme e... cercare di sopravvivere!

S: fermarli? Ah, qui non parliamo di tattica o strategia ma, di pura sopravvivenza! I Razziatori sono più avanzati di noi, più potenti, più intelligenti... Non ci temono e non conoscono la pietà!

CD: ma... deve pur esserci un modo!

S: se vogliamo avere una minima speranza di salvarci... dobbiamo restare uniti!

AC: tutto qui? Sarebbe questo il tuo piano?!

Nel frattempo, sopraggiunse un altro rapporto, informava che avevate perso ogni contatto con la Base sulla Luna... I Razziatori avevano eluso con estrema facilità, tutte le vostre difese e si dirigevano verso la Terra a grande velocità. Il contatto visivo con il Quartier Generale Britannico, spazzò via anche l'ultimo dubbio circa il terribile destino che la Terra stava per affrontare... Londra era sotto attacco!

… All'improvviso sentii urlare nella mia mente! Il mio cuore accelerare disperatamente nel tuo, il tuo dolore travolgermi mentre il mio respiro correva al ritmo forsennato del tuo respiro. I tuoi battiti esplodevano nel mio petto, poi… i miei occhi nei tuoi occhi e fuoco e esplosioni che inondavano il maxi schermo di una grande sala! Soldati cadevano a decine! Urla e disperazione riempivano la stanza. Improvvisamente, nel cielo apparve un'enorme sagoma scura, che calava come un gigantesco insetto rapace. Immediatamente dopo, il collegamento venne interrotto. Per un lungo istante, soltanto attesa e incredulità … il tuo silenzio nel mio silenzio, il mio sgomento nel tuo... poi la voce dell'Ammiraglio Anderson...

A: perché non abbiamo notizie di Hackett?

CD: che cosa facciamo?

Infine una sola disperata certezza, nella tua anima, nella mia anima, nel tono della tua voce, che risuonava amaramente dentro alla stanza...

S: l'unica cosa che possiamo fare. Combattere, o morire!

Anderson suggerì di raggiungere la Normandy, ma era troppo tardi... Loro, erano già lì! Adesso, più nessuno avrebbe potuto metterlo in dubbio! Fin dal principio, il comandante Shepard, aveva sempre avuto ragione! Ciò che apparve oltre l'enorme finestra era terrificante, inquietante e mostruoso. Un gigantesco Razziatore, simile a un viscido insetto corazzato, fluttuava, sospeso nell'aria, puntando il suo inquietante occhio rosso contro il Comitato di Difesa. In breve, un raggio incandescente tagliò l'aria, distruggendo ogni cosa sul suo cammino. … Il mio terrore urlato addosso, nella tua immediata reazione! … _-"Via, Shepard, muoviti ... vai via!"-_ Ci fu un'immane esplosione e gemiti e lambire di fiamme! Un momento dopo, molti Soldati e Ufficiali del Quartier Generale, giacevano a terra senza vita! Tu, avevi evitato con un balzo di venire investita dalle macerie in fiamme, gettandoti a terra, ma la tremenda onda d'urto ti aveva travolto... Provai la sensazione di volare, trattenendo il respiro, poi un forte schianto, dolore ovunque e calore insopportabile... buio, silenzio e il mio mondo in frantumi! … _-"No, no ... no Dea! Oh, ti prego non un'altra volta!"-_ ... Nella mia mente, nella tua mente, soltanto il tuo nome ... _-"Shepard! Shepard! … Shepard!"-_ ... Poi di nuovo il tuo respiro nel mio respiro. Un'ondata d'amore nel mio cuore e nel tuo. La mia voce, insieme a quella dell'Ammiraglio Anderson, nella tua testa. Ti stavamo chiamando insistentemente, costringendoti ad aprire gli occhi! … Di nuovo io e te! Ancora insieme, Due in una cosa sola! … _-"Shepard, stai bene?! Mi senti?! Coraggio, tieni duro, Amore mio, resisti! Oh, Emy, ti amo!"-_ … _-"Sto bene, non preoccuparti, ti sento! … Ti amo anch'io! Oh, Liara... ci siamo!"- …_ Potevi fare soltanto una cosa... tentare di raggiungere la Normandy. Il Quartier Generale, aveva subito gravi danni, tu e Anderson, dovevate farvi strada tra le fiamme e macerie, sparse ovunque. Ben presto, doveste respingere gli assalti delle Squadre di sterminio dei Razziatori, che si aggiravano dappertutto, dando la caccia ai superstiti! Per raggiungere il Molo della Normandy, avete dovuto uscire allo scoperto e poi attraversare altri edifici crollati. Mentre procedevate all'interno di un fabbricato, quasi immediatamente uno strano rumore proiettò i tuoi sensi in allerta ... subito dopo tenerezza e compassione, che afferravano il tuo stomaco avvinghiandosi al mio! Era soltanto un bambino terrorizzato, nascosto in un condotto di areazione, non aveva più di sei o sette anni. Ti sentii riconoscere il suo viso, percorrerlo nei tuoi ricordi. Lo avevi osservato, poco prima dell'attacco, dalla finestra del tuo alloggio, mentre giocava con un modellino della Normandy, nel parco sottostante. La sua corsa spensierata, ti aveva colmato di tenerezza. Adesso quelli stessi occhi azzurri, enormi e spalancati, ti stavano fissando in preda a un opprimente terrore. L'espressione del viso, una smorfia di sconcerto. Il tuo sgomento nel mio sgomento, mentre sentivo la tenerezza di quel ricordo trasformarsi in pena, la tua pena in rabbia, la mia rabbia in impotenza, la tua impotenza in un urgente desiderio di protezione … allora, gli parlasti con dolcezza, facendo il possibile per tranquillizzarlo...

S: ehi, va tutto bene?!

B: stanno morendo tutti!

S: vieni qui... devo portarti in un luogo sicuro... Prendi la mia mano...

B: non puoi aiutarmi!

L'Ammiraglio Anderson ti chiamò, proprio mentre stavi cercando di prenderlo per mano e in un baleno il piccolo sparì nel nulla, lasciandoci pervase da una sensazione di grande sconforto! Ci chiedevamo quanti bambini stavano fuggendo disperati, strappati alla tranquillità delle loro famiglie, all'amore dei loro cari, massacrati senza alcun motivo, senza nessun rispetto per le loro vite e per il loro dolore! Il tuo rammarico nella mia amarezza, tutto il nostro sconforto dentro a un cuore solo... nella tua voce...

S: combattere una guerra è difficile ma... lo è ancor di più sapere, che non riuscirò mai a salvarli tutti!

Nella tua mente, nella mia mente un disperato bisogno di consolazione... di speranza … _-"Shepard! Ehi, coraggio, non devi parlare così! Ogni vita è preziosa, inestimabile! Tu hai già salvato moltissime vite e ne salverai molte di più! Hai sempre fatto il tuo meglio Emily, e continuerai a farlo, devi esserne orgogliosa!"-_ … _-"Grazie, Liara! Oh, ti prego, tu non smettere mai di ricordarmelo, ogni giorno!"-_ …

A: hanno attaccato così in fretta!... Pensavo che avessimo più tempo!... Hanno annientato le nostre difese... Dobbiamo raggiungere la Cittadella, parlare con il Consiglio!

S: la Cittadella? Lo scontro è qui!

A: presto sarà ovunque... L'hai detto tu stessa... se non li fermiamo, i Razziatori distruggeranno tutto... il Consiglio deve aiutarci!

S: ne sei sicuro?

A: No... ma sei uno Spettro del Consiglio... deve pur contare qualcosa!

La strada per raggiungere la Normandy, brulicava di Cannibali e Mutanti. I Razziatori sparavano a tutte le Navi che gli capitavano a tiro. Quando distrussero una Corazzata, perdeste il contatto radio con la Normandy. Tuttavia, riusciste a lanciare una boa di comunicazione. La zona ormai, era invasa di nemici, ma dovevate resistere a ogni costo, sperando che riuscissero a localizzarvi in tempo. Eravate assediati, i nemici incalzavano, provando in tutti i modi a circondarvi. Oramai eravate a corto di clips termiche... Per fortuna, la sagoma agile e slanciata della Fregata più avanzata di tutta la Flotta dell'Alleanza, apparve nel cielo, spalancandoti la porta dell'Hangar... La tua Nave, era venuta a prenderti!... Non sarebbe stata la stessa Nave, senza di te... senza il suo valoroso e carismatico _"Capitano"_!

Sentii un'intenso calore dentro allo stomaco, il tuo cuore accelerare nei mie battiti, sbattere forte contro il petto e rotolare su e giù per la gola, in un'esplosione di emozione, mentre guardavi la Normandy scendere. Iniziasti una lunga corsa, raggiungendo il portellone al volo, con un balzo felino, mentre il maggiore Alenko ti afferrava la mano, dicendoti...

K: benvenuta a bordo, Shepard!

S: grazie!

Anderson decise di rimanere sulla Terra, per radunare e coordinare le forze di terra dell'Alleanza, che si trovavano sparpagliate, decimate e con pochi leader in grado di guidarle. Nemmeno tu volevi andartene, avresti preferito di gran lunga, restare al suo fianco e lottare insieme, per riprendervi la Terra... il vostro Pianeta... la vostra Casa!

S: combatteremo insieme, Anderson!

A: è uno scontro che non possiamo vincere senza aiuto!... Servono tutte le Specie e le loro Navi, se vogliamo sconfiggere i Razziatori. Parla con il Consiglio, convincili ad aiutarci!

S: E se non ascoltassero?!

A: in tal caso costringili a farlo! Ora va, è un ordine!

Non eri un Soldato, non più! Ti avevano congedato e costretta in disparte. Ancora una volta, avresti potuto mollare tutto, andartene chissà dove, lontano dai Razziatori. Tuttavia, quella persona, di certo... non saresti stata Tu! Vedere la Terra bruciare in quel modo! Tutte quelle vite innocenti, spezzate in pochi momenti terribili, spazzate via, senza alcuna ragione... facevano troppo male. Il tuo dolore era così brutale, nel tuo cuore, nel mio! Non avresti mai potuto voltare le spalle! Non avresti mai potuto lasciarli da soli! Io sentii distintamente il mio posto … semplicemente, il tuo posto... Noi Due, insieme, come una cosa sola, adesso più che mai, a lottare! Sentivi un'insopprimibile esigenza di essere in prima linea, di combattere come sempre. Cercando di fare il tuo meglio, per salvare il maggior numero di persone possibile: civili, bambini, creature innocenti e spaventate. Al diavolo la politica! Riuscire a sconfiggere i Razziatori... soltanto questo contava, oppure... nessun Futuro, per nessuno, mai più! … Noi Due, Insieme. Il mio Futuro nel tuo! Sapevi perfettamente, che l'Ammiraglio Anderson aveva ragione ma, eri stata congedata...

S: non prendo più ordini da lei, ricorda?

Anderson sfilò dalla sua tasca le tue medagliette identificative: chissà da quanto tempo le teneva con se! Chissà quanto aveva desiderato, potertele restituire. Le lanciò rapidamente verso di te, che le afferrasti al volo.

A: considerati reintegrata, Comandante! Sai cosa devi fare...

S: tornerò ad aiutarvi e porterò ogni Flotta possibile... Buona fortuna!

A: anche a te, Shepard!

Mentre ti stavi preparando a decollare, decine di superstiti: poveri civili, feriti e spaventati, cercavano di raggiungere le Navette, sulle quali i soldati raccoglievano i profughi dai campi di battaglia... Fu allora, che vedesti di nuovo quel piccolo bambino biondo, paralizzato dal terrore, mentre guardava un Razziatore avanzare... La tua ansia nella mia ansia... _-"Coraggio, ragazzino corri! Sali su quella Navetta, sbrigati... presto!"-_ Finalmente il bambino si mise al sicuro, arrampicandosi a bordo di una Kodjak ma, quando si alzò in volo, il raggio incandescente colpì inesorabile, lasciandoci completamente impotenti ad assistere alla morte di un altro piccolo innocente... Era soltanto un bambino! Un piccolo, dolcissimo bambino biondo, innocente e spaventato e... le tue lacrime, nelle mie lacrime, non potevano affatto bastare, per fermare tutto quell'insopportabile orrore! Chiudesti gli occhi, mentre la tua anima gridava disperatamente nella mia... _-"Oh, no... no! Oh, Liara non guardare!... Ti prego, non guardare!... Oh, mi dispiace, non guardare!"-_ … Le mie lacrime, nelle tue lacrime … _-"Emy! Oh Dea! Mi dispiace, Amore mio! Ti prego, resisti! C'è ancora speranza, non è finita, Shepard! Forse non tutto è perduto!"-_ … _-"Oh, Liara, dimmi solo che hai trovato il modo!"-_ … - _"Si! Non sarà facile, ma credo di aver trovato un modo! Non mi resta che scaricare i dati e inoltrarli all'Ammiraglio Hackett!"-_ … _-"Oh, Amore mio, sei un mito! Fallo subito allora! Mi manchi... da impazzire, spero di rivederti presto!... Ti amo! Adesso vai!"-_ … _-"Oh, ti amo anch'io, Stella! ... Shepard, ti prego... abbi cura di te!"-_...

… In poche ore la Terra era devastata! Vancouver era invasa da decine di Razziatori, così come tutte le altre principali città della Terra. Colpivano al cuore, senza pietà, senza lasciare scampo. Non c'era più tempo!... L'unica speranza, era restare uniti e combattere insieme a tutte le Razze della galassia. Avevi i tuoi ordini, dovevi raggiungere la Cittadella e persuadere il Consiglio a radunare tutte le Specie su un fronte comune. Tuttavia, questa missione, poteva rivelarsi ancora più difficile, che affrontare i Razziatori! Non appena decollasti, l'ammiraglio Hackett ti contattò sulla Normandy, il segnale era molto disturbato...

H: Shepard... abbiamo subito gravi perdite, le loro forze sono schiaccianti... Innanzi tutto, dovrai recarti sull'Avamposto di Marte, prima di perdere il controllo del Sistema...

S: Sissignore!

H: stiamo cercando negli Archivi un Artefatto con la dottoressa T'Soni... Potrebbe essere l'unico modo per fermare i Razziatori... l'unico modo per fermarli!... Mi farò vivo presto... Hackett chiudo.

S: Joker, imposta la rotta per gli Archivi di Marte!

… Karin rimane seduta in silenzio, nonostante Liara sia già uscita da alcuni minuti. Di solito, si alza subito e spegne il comunicatore, poi chiacchiera un po' con Aethyta, scambiandosi impressioni, emozioni, ricordi... Stavolta invece, se ne sta lì, taciturna e pensierosa, con lo sguardo basso e la mente chissà dove... Aethyta se ne accorge immediatamente...

A: ehi, Zucchero... che cosa c'è? Mi sembri, molto lontano da qui... stai bene?

Karin sospira, si passa le mani sul viso poi si alza, compie qualche passo verso il comunicatore e finalmente lo spegne. Rimane in piedi, la testa bassa, le mani appoggiate al terminale. Continua a voltare le spalle ad Aethyta, mentre inizia a parlare. C'è molta tristezza nella sua voce, rimpianto, malinconia...

K: io non c'ero! Quando i Razziatori hanno invaso la Terra, io non c'ero! Mi trovavo sulla Cittadella, lavoravo in un Laboratorio degli Agglomerati, completamente all'oscuro... Mentre tutte quelle migliaia di persone stavano perdendo la vita, mentre venivano spazzate via senza pietà! Mentre la Terra era a ferro e fuoco e... i miei amici più cari, stavano soffrendo e combattendo... io ero lontano, al sicuro, ingiustamente risparmiata da tutto quell'orrore!

Aethyta sente un'ondata d'amore esploderle nel petto, il suo istinto di protezione nei confronti di Karin, mordere forte dentro allo stomaco e trasformarsi in un desiderio improvviso. Un calore intenso, che scende sempre più in basso e poi si arrampica di nuovo, fino allo stomaco e ancora più su, per raggiungere il cuore, gonfiandolo, fino a farlo scoppiare. Prova un irresistibile impulso di trascinare Karin tra le sue braccia, stringerla perdutamente, baciarla con impeto, travolgendo le sue labbra di frenetica eccitazione, fino a sentire la tensione di Karin allentarsi, affievolirsi lentamente e svanire, trasformandosi in tenero abbandono, in desiderio, passione. Fino a sentirsi entrambe bruciare insieme, unite in una cosa sola. Tuttavia, in fondo a ogni sguardo di Karin, c'è un disperato bisogno di affrontare seriamente l'argomento, di parlare. Allora, Aethyta usa tutto il conforto che riesce a trovare...

A: ehi Karin, Zuccherino, ma che diavolo stai dicendo?! Non potevi certo sapere quando sarebbero arrivati! Inoltre, anche se fossi stata sulla Terra, temo che non avresti potuto fare molto per loro!

Karin è ancora in piedi, la schiena rivolta verso Aethyta. Alza lo guardo e sente gli occhi riempirsi di lacrime, fino al limite. Non vuole piangere. Allora deglutisce forte, stringendo i denti, per bloccare i suoi ricordi, per ricacciarli indietro. Finché, lentamente si dissolvono, insieme alla tristezza e all'ultima testarda lacrima. Karin trattiene il respiro, poi la sua voce, piena di emozione, scivola dentro a un lungo sospiro...

K: Ahh, lo so, hai ragione è solo... oh, beh, Liara ha un talento davvero speciale, nel descrivere tutti quei momenti passati, quelle esperienze terribili che abbiamo vissuto. Riesce a farle sembrare così vivide, così tremendamente dolorose, commoventi, toccanti che... oh, Thyta! Riesco a percepire, davvero intensamente tutta la drammaticità di quei giorni! Tutto quel dolore, che abbiamo patito e che sembra non se ne voglia più andare!

Aethyta si avvicina a Karin, le accarezza le spalle, poi le avvolge le braccia attorno alla vita, stringendola nell'abbraccio più dolce che ha. Karin si abbandona, reclinando la testa all'indietro, posandola sulla spalla di Aethyta e aggrappandosi alle sue braccia con tenerezza. Infine, si lascia consolare dalla voce di Aethyta, che scivola morbida sul suo viso, come una carezza...

A: Ehi, Piccola, ascolta... Quando Benezia è morta, io non c'ero! Quando Shepard è morta, io non c'ero! Ogni volta che Liara ha avuto un disperato bisogno di me... io non c'ero! Lo sai, credo di avere una dannatissima vaga idea di cosa significa non essere in grado di condividere il dolore dei propri cari! Perciò, se non ti dispiace, sentirsi un dannato e fottuto somaro, completamente impotente e inutile, è il mio lavoro! Ehi, Amore mio, ma tu... al contrario... tu hai fatto molto per la Terra, Karin! Sia come medico che come persona e hai fatto moltissimo anche per i tuoi amici, per coloro che contano nella tua vita! Mi dispiace per te, ma sono io il massimo esperto della galassia in fatto di sensi di colpa. Quindi, Zuccherino, devi credermi quando ti dico che... sei una donna fantastica e non devi rimproverarti di nulla! Oh, lo sai, sono molto orgogliosa di te e anche di averti incontrata! Sono completamente fuori di testa dalla gioia per meritare il tuo Amore, Karin e mi sto ancora domandando come diavolo è successo! Ti amo e... tu fai sembrare meraviglioso ogni istante della mia vita... se posso trascorrerlo insieme a Te!

Karin si gira verso Aethyta, con il volto acceso da un luminoso sorriso. Non riesce a reggere il ritmo del suo cuore impazzito, mentre cerca le mani di Aethyta, intrecciandosi fra le sue dita, attirandola nel suo respiro. Le accarezza il viso, abbandonandosi di nuovo tra le sue braccia, mentre le sussurra...

K: oh Cristo, Tyhta! Tu sai essere così dolce! A volte mi chiedo come ci riesci!

Aethyta fatica a controllare il respiro, mentre i suoi battiti corrono in travolgente sintonia con quelli di Karin. Avvicina gentilmente le labbra al collo di Karin, percorrendone il contorno di baci, mentre sottovoce le risponde...

A: beh, si ... lo sai, non vorrei mai che... tu ti stancassi di chiamarmi... Dolcezza!

K: Oh non temere, Dolcezza, questo non succederà mai! Perciò... grazie! Ti amo anch'io! Sai, ho paura di avere molto bisogno di tutto il tuo 50% Asari stanotte e forse... oltre!

A: Oh, Zuccherino, non temere, perché... tutto il mio 100% sarà tuo stanotte e forse... oltre!

K: hmm, a volte penso ancora di sognare, ma... se questo non fosse un sogno... ti sono grata Aethyta, per tutto quello che mi dai! Ti amo e voglio trascorrere ogni momento che il destino vorrà donarci, insieme a te!

A: hmm Sono una vecchia mummia svitata, lo sai, ma ... sei fantastica Karin e ... oh, ti amo, anch'io Zuccherino, con tutto il mio cuore!

Aethyta scivola dolcemente sulle labbra di Karin. Si fonde intimamente nella sua bocca, con passione, mescolandosi a lei, aggrappandosi saldamente al suo cuore. Tutta la loro emozione è fervidamente gettata sulle loro labbra in un lungo bacio, così tenero e senza fine, così intenso e coinvolgente, all'interno del quale perdere l'equilibrio, all'interno del quale sentirsi vive, felicemente insieme per tutta la notte e forse... oltre! Si guardano l'un l'altra negli occhi, in silenzio e a lungo. Si sfiorano delicatamente il viso, mentre lentamente si sfilano i vestiti, l'una per l'altra, percorrendosi di brividi, baciandosi di nuovo ...

K: Oh ... Ti amo, cosa dolce!

A: oh ... ti amo anch'io, cosa meravigliosa!

K: Allora, per favore ... non provare a fermarti!

Aethyta sorride dolcemente, senza rispondere, mentre i suoi occhi abbracciano l'eternità...

Continua ...


	16. Insieme! Qualunque sia la battaglia

Loyalties:

Mass Effect Trilogy è un gioco Bioware.

Per qualsiasi riferimento al gioco ufficiale Tutti i diritti sono di proprietà di Bioware.

La Fan Fiction "Mass Effect At Dawn Again" è il frutto della mia immaginazione e del mio lavoro, è un libero tributo, appassionato e personale a un grande videogioco. È vietato

qualsiasi utilizzo parziale o totale a scopo di lucro e non.

 **Capitolo 15**

 **Insieme!**

 **Qualunque sia la battaglia, non importa il prezzo!**

… L'indomani arriva in fretta, Liara si alza alla svelta e mangia qualcosa in piedi, mentre si veste... Sorride pensando a Shepard, a quanto è stato bello rivederla così presto su Marte, proprio quando tutto le sembrava perduto. Non vede l'ora di raggiungerla, per ricordarlo insieme a Lei.

Chiude svelta la porta e si incammina di buon passo, attraverso il corridoio. Finalmente la porta automatica della stanza di Shepard si apre e Lei affiora nel letto, immobile, tra le lenzuola candide. È accarezzata dalla luce soffusa... ha gli occhi chiusi, l'espressione tranquilla, come se dormisse.

Liara si siede, senza parlare, le prende una mano, raccogliendosela in grembo, proteggendola tra le sue dita, stringendola, amorevolmente. Si intreccia a Shepard, raggomitolandosi vicino, a contatto con la sua pelle, confortata dal suo calore, rassicurata dal battito possente del suo cuore, perché in questo modo è molto più facile ricordare...

L: Dopo aver vissuto insieme a te le fasi cruciali dell'attacco alla Terra, ero sopraffatta da un opprimente sconforto e non riuscivo a scacciare quella pena insopportabile. Ero molto preoccupata, per te. Sapevo quanto stavi male e non riuscivo a darmi pace!Sentivo un grande vuoto in mezzo al cuore e avevo urgente bisogno di percepirti di nuovo dentro di me, di sapere che eri al sicuro sulla Normandy, che stavi andando alla Cittadella... che stavi sperando!

Non c'era stato il tempo per dirtelo, ma avevo intenzione di raggiungere la Cittadella il prima possibile, per riunirmi a te, non appena inoltrati i dati all'Ammiraglio Hackett. Ben presto, non fui più in grado di resistere, così provai a stabilire di nuovo una connessione mentale con te, ma non riuscivo a sentirti! Stavo andando agli Archivi, per scaricare i dati, quando a un tratto, dei colpi di fucile attirarono la mia attenzione.

La Base era sotto attacco! Pensai che i Razziatori avessero raggiuto anche Marte. Mentre cercavo un riparo, vidi i Soldati di Cerberus. Stavano invadendo la Stazione in forze, sparando a chiunque si trovassero di fronte. Sentii la paura, scorrere nelle mie vene, spargersi in brividi lungo la schiena, schiacciarmi i polmoni contro il petto, soffocando ogni respiro. Non potevo permettermi di farmi scoprire, dovevo assolutamente salvare il mio lavoro!

Il recupero dei dati era di vitale importanza e io avevo bisogno di un nascondiglio sicuro, dove attendere che Cerberus se ne andasse e cercare di contattare l'Ammiraglio Hackett. Le cose precipitarono alla svelta, le nostre difese furono rapidamente messe fuori gioco e neutralizzate e perdemmo il supporto vitale nella zona dei Laboratori. Non avrei mai osato sperare, che quello fosse il giorno in cui ci saremmo riunite!

Stavo iniziando a temere il peggio! Avrei combattuto fino alla morte, per difendere la mia scoperta, per recuperare i dati! Tuttavia, mentre scivolavo nell'ombra, alla ricerca di un nascondiglio sicuro, vedevo le mie possibilità di successo diminuire drasticamente. Non avrei mai immaginato che, quello fosse il giorno in cui ci saremmo riunite!

… Al tuo arrivo, la Base di Marte non rispondeva alle chiamate e una grossa tempesta incombeva sul Pianeta... Non avevi più di mezz'ora, prima che anche le comunicazioni con la Normandy venissero interrotte. Ben presto ti fu chiaro il perché nessuno rispondesse alla radio... Cerberus era lì e giustiziava soldati e scienziati innocenti...

Ma per quale motivo?! Cosa diavolo ci faceva Cerberus su Marte?! C'era anche Kaidan con te e il suo atteggiamento era a dir poco irritante. Ancora non si fidava di Te! Non era convinto, che la persona che aveva di fronte, fosse la stessa che aveva combattuto al suo fianco su Iloss e su Virmire... La stessa, che aveva trascinato la Normandy contro Saren e lo aveva sconfitto, che aveva combattuto la Sovereign, salvato il Consiglio... La stessa della quale, fin dal primo giorno, si era perdutamente innamorato!

K: Shepard, mi serve una risposta chiara!

Sapevi bene dove voleva arrivare. Il tono della sua voce e quell'atteggiamento inquisitore, ti ferivano profondamente perché, la sua fiducia, il suo rispetto, erano molto importanti per te.

Tuttavia, fin dal vostro primo incontro su Horizon, Kaidan aveva dimostrato una forte diffidenza nei tuoi confronti, un'aggressività che non si sforzava nemmeno di nascondere e che non sembrava affatto diminuita con il passare del tempo, nonostante il tuo clamoroso successo contro i Collettori avesse permesso di salvare tutte le Colonie umane!

Se gli servivano chiarimenti, aveva avuto tutto il tempo di chiedere a Karin a Tali, a Garrus o... a me, se per caso Cerberus ti aveva cambiata! Avrebbe potuto chiedere anche all'Ammiraglio Anderson, come mai, nonostante ti fossi unita a Cerberus, continuasse a difenderti e a fidarsi di te! Invece, Kaidan non sapeva fare altro che insinuare anche davanti agli estranei che tu conoscessi i piani di Cerberus!

Tu eri stanca, preoccupata e dovevi trovare in fretta un modo per liberarti delle milizie di Cerberus perciò, a malapena riuscisti a nascondere il tuo disappunto e a trattenerti dal mandarlo al diavolo.

S: voglio essere chiara: non ho contatti con Cerberus, da quando ho distrutto la Base dei Collettori e non ho idea del perché siano qui, o cosa vogliano!

Il tenente Vega, fino a quel momento aveva assistito in silenzio alla vostra conversazione, rimanendo in disparte, a dire il vero con un certo imbarazzo. Stava incominciando a chiedersi, che cosa c'era stato tra voi, per quale motivo il maggiore Alenko era così severo nei tuoi confronti, mentre lui, non poteva fare a meno di sentirsi profondamente onorato di essere lì, di avere l'opportunità di combattere al tuo fianco! La cosa più naturale per James, è stato fidarsi di te...

J: dopo il ritorno sulla Terra, il comandante Shepard è rimasta sotto sorveglianza, non poteva comunicare...

K: mi spiace Shepard... è solo che...

Eri arrabbiata ma, nonostante l'atteggiamento di Kaidan ti avesse ferito, non riuscivi a biasimarlo completamente. La sua famosa integrità, la sua lealtà verso l'Alleanza erano ammirevoli anche se, ti saresti aspettata un po' più di fiducia da lui. Comunque, tu eri... tu! Con assolutamente niente da nascondere! Per questo motivo eri certa, che prima o poi, saresti riuscita a dimostrarglielo con i fatti. Era soltanto, una questione di tempo!

S: non dovrei giustificarmi con te Kaidan! Ti prego, fidati!

… Beh, a dire il vero, in quel momento, nemmeno io me la stavo passando molto bene! Mi trovavo su Marte da poco meno di 3 settimane e all'arrivo di Cerberus, non ci volle molto a capire, che ce l'avevano con me! Cercai di nascondermi meglio che potevo, ma erano troppi e stavano rivoltando ogni angolo, con i fucili spianati. Dal momento che avevo rifiutato di collaborare con loro, evidentemente l'Uomo Misterioso aveva esaurito la pazienza e intendeva prendersi i miei dati con le cattive!

Mi rifugiai in un condotto di areazione ma, non riuscii ad evitare di fare rumore, così mi scovarono e mi inseguirono fin dentro al cunicolo, sparandomi addosso. Non fu facile, a causa dei proiettili, che rimbalzavano da tutte le parti ma, grazie alla Dea, riuscii a evitare i colpi e sfondare una grata, che conduceva all'esterno...

Adesso ero io a trovarmi in una posizione di vantaggio e colpire quei due Agenti con una singolarità, liberandomi di loro, diventò un gioco da ragazzi. Fu allora, che ti vidi sbucare da dietro un riparo! Non eri andata sulla Cittadella, ma eri qui... sana e salva e proprio davanti a me!

Ogni cellula del mio corpo stava per esplodere di emozione! L'anima traboccava di gioia, il cuore non riusciva a reggere quel ritmo indiavolato e voleva soltanto scoppiare! Ho pensato che sarei impazzita per la gioia! Ero così felice di vederti! Dopo l'attacco dei Razziatori alla Terra, non osavo nemmeno sperare di incontrarti su Marte e riabbracciarti così presto! Eri in ottima forma, splendida nella tua corazza N7, il riposo ti aveva molto giovato.

Avevi ripreso qualcuno dei chili perduti, a causa del lungo periodo passato in stato di incoscienza, mentre Cerberus ti riportava indietro. Non mostravi più alcun segno di sofferenza, anzi al contrario... Non eri mai stata così affascinante... Oh Dea, Shepard! Eri ... più bella che mai! Avevi mantenuto la tua promessa e tenuto i capelli esattamente come l'ultima volta che ci eravamo incontrate. Erano più curati però e delle piccole ciocche più chiare qua e là, conferivano loro un piacevole tocco di luce.

La tua pelle invece, era più scura, abbronzata, di un piacevole colore ambrato, che faceva risaltare maggiormente, i tuoi splendidi occhi chiari, che mi sembrarono più grandi e più intensi che mai! Quando ti avvicinasti, cercando le mie mani, sfiorandomi dolcemente in un tenero saluto, persi i mie battiti, poi il respiro, poi la ragione! Sentii tutto il tuo Amore, espandersi e mescolarsi nel mio, fino a colmare completamente il grande vuoto che la tua assenza aveva scavato nel centro del mio cuore.

Desideravo soltanto gettarmi tra le tue braccia, stringerti a me con tenerezza, sentirti vibrare di emozione insieme a me. Avevo una voglia insopportabile di ritrovare le tue labbra, così intense, dolci, appassionate e baciarti fino a inondarti di amore, di emozione, di tutto il mio insaziabile bisogno di Te... che non riuscivo a trattenere... che non poteva più aspettare!

Avrei dato 200 anni della mia vita per poter rimanere sola con te per un'ora! Ma, non era certo il momento per lasciarsi andare, c'erano cose ben più importanti a cui pensare e quel che è peggio... come al solito, non eravamo da sole!

L: Shepard?! Grazie alla Dea, sei viva... sei qui!

S: Oh, anche tu, Liara! … Non vedevo l'ora di raggiungerti!

L: Oh, anch'io! Mi sono preoccupata molto leggendo i primi rapporti. Quando non riuscivo più a... sentirti... mi sono spaventata a morte, Shepard! Non avevo idea se la Normandy aveva potuto decollare!

S: Già... posso immaginare! Mi dispiace tanto, non ti ho... sentito! Forse perché ero troppo felice di venire qui!... Non avevo intenzione di spaventarti, Liara!

L: ah, Shepard, lo so! ... Mi dispiace terribilmente per la Terra!

K: si... non è stato facile andarsene così...

L: Kaidan?! … Mi dispiace!

Devo ammettere, che vederti insieme a Kaidan mi sorprese molto e non ero affatto sicura di esserne felice! Beh, un tempo era innamorato di te, glielo avevo letto negli occhi e non mi era mai piaciuto come ti guardava! Io non avrei voluto ma... non potevo farci niente! Oh, Shepard, lo sai che sono sempre stata molto gelosa di lui!

Comunque, una sola cosa era importante per me. Finalmente tu e io eravamo Insieme, una volta per tutte! Era stato l'Ammiraglio Hackett a ordinarti di raggiungermi su Marte, sperando che avessi già trovato quello che stavo cercando, così ti aggiornai brevemente su tutto ciò che avevo scoperto...

L: ... ho scoperto dei Piani per un Congegno Prothean, che potrebbe annientare i Razziatori!

S: qui? Su Marte?

L: negli Archivi Prothean, si...

S: sappiamo degli Archivi da decenni, perché proprio ora?

Ti misi al corrente della mia collaborazione con l'Ammiraglio Hackett, iniziata dopo il tuo arresto. Entrambi sapevamo di dover intervenire e io avrei fatto qualunque cosa, per scagionarti dalle accuse. Così, sfruttando le mie risorse di Ombra e l'appoggio di Hackett, avevo iniziato subito a cercare le prove dell'esistenza dei Razziatori e un modo per fermarli.

Infine, gli Archivi di Marte, si erano rivelati la chiave. Ti dissi anche, che Hackett mi teneva costantemente aggiornata della tua situazione, mentre eri sotto inchiesta e quanto avevo desiderato venire a trovarti. Speravo ardentemente, che tu capissi la ragione per cui non avevo potuto farlo. Il recupero delle informazioni Prothean era troppo importante, ma il rischio di non riuscire ottenerle in tempo, pericolosamente elevato!

S: mi avrebbe fatto piacere ma... date le circostanze... posso perdonarti!

L: sei... troppo gentile! In ogni caso, il mio lavoro ha dato i suoi frutti. Gli Archivi sono pieni di dati, una quantità incredibile! Credo di aver trovato ciò che ci serve.

Gli Archivi si trovavano al termine della Rotaia ma, con l'arrivo di Cerberus, temevo fosse bloccata.

S: che cosa vogliono?

L: i Prothean hanno quasi sconfitto i Razziatori, avevano un Piano per distruggerli, ma non c'è stato il tempo...

Naturalmente, qualcosa di così potente da distruggere i Razziatori, non poteva non suscitare l'interesse di Cerberus. Per questo motivo, dovevamo assolutamente arrivare prima di loro. Tutte le uscite erano già bloccate e come al solito, dovevamo farci largo a colpi di mitra, aprendoci un varco attraverso la feroce opposizione dei nemici.

Io e Kaidan restammo con Te, mentre il tenente Vega, accettò malvolentieri di tornare indietro per coprire le uscite, nel caso Cerberus fosse giunto agli Archivi prima di noi. Stavo combattendo al tuo fianco dopo tanto tempo, e questo mi riempiva di orgoglio e soddisfazione, mi faceva sentire di nuovo a Casa!

Dentro di me, una certezza assoluta stava guadagnando forza istante dopo istante. Da quel momento in poi, non avrei più permesso, che fosse qualcun altro a coprirti le spalle mai più. Non mi sarei separata da te, mai più, qualunque sia la battaglia, non importa il prezzo! Finalmente, trovammo una via sgombra verso i Laboratori, all'esterno della Base.

Giungemmo in una stanza, dove l'ossigeno era stato aspirato e un numero elevato di scienziati, giaceva a terra senza vita. Chiunque aveva fatto una tale atrocita, non era altro che un mostro! Dalla Sala Controllo, potemmo ripristinare il supporto vitale e visionare alcuni filmati, che erano rimasti nella memoria dei terminali.

Le registrazioni, mostravano dei soldati che davano l'allarme, chiedendo ordini. All'improvviso apparve la dottoressa Eva Coré, che li freddò alle spalle, mentre erano inermi, poi tolse l'ossigeno dal Sistema di Areazione, uccidendo all'istante quanti si trovavano nei Laboratori. Un atto di crudeltà, espresso con agghiacciante indifferenza, con freddo disprezzo per la vita. Perpetrato brutalmente, con glaciale distanza e senza nessuna pietà!

S: ora sappiamo come ha fatto Cerberus a entrare!

Avevo conosciuto la dottoressa Coré una settimana prima ma, non le avevo prestato molta attenzione. Se soltanto fossi stata più attenta, se l'avessi tenuta d'occhio... forse avrei potuto evitarlo! Oh, per la Dea! Mi sentivo così stupida per non aver sospettato di nulla! Talmente in colpa, per tutte quelle vittime innocenti! Per fortuna eravamo insieme, perché tu riesci sempre a trovare il modo di farmi stare meglio...

L: avrei dovuto capirlo quando l'ho incontrata... Ero così concentrata a trovare un modo di fermare i Razziatori...

S: fermare i Razziatori è l'unica cosa su cui concentrarci... Non è colpa tua!

L: e se avessimo torto? Se non esistesse modo di fermarli? E se fossero i nostri ultimi giorni? Li sprechiamo per cercare di risolvere un problema privo di soluzione?!

Ti avvicinasti a me, che non sapevo guardarti negli occhi, accarezzandomi gentilmente la guancia, cercando il mio sguardo sulla punta delle tue dita. Guidandolo amorevolmente nel tuo, che non sapeva mentire, mentre mi avvolgevi nel caldo conforto della tua voce...

S: Liara...

L: lo so! Non dovrei pensare a queste cose... Non so come tu faccia, sei sempre lucida anche nelle situazioni peggiori!

S: quando la posta in gioco è così alta, penso agli amici... a quanto ti amo! A cosa perderei se fallissi!

L: anch'io!

Mi attirasti più vicino, intrecciandomi nelle tue dita, sorridendo teneramente, chiamandomi in quel tuo modo, così affettuoso... Sapevi che adoro quando mi chiami così! Potevo sentire i tuoi battiti accelerare, mentre mi accarezzavi con la voce e il tuoi occhi profondi illuminavano il mio sguardo...

S: ehi, la mia Bambina... Li fermeremo! Ce la faremo, vedrai... nel solito modo!

All'improvviso mi sembrò, che non potesse accadere più nulla di male, finché restavamo Insieme, finché potevamo prenderci cura di Noi!

La porta era aperta, da lì potevamo raggiungere i Laboratori e la Stazione della Rotaia... Cerberus era sbarcato in forze e tutte le strade erano presidiate ma, Noi Due Insieme, potevamo affrontare qualsiasi nemico.

In quanto a Kaidan, era diventato davvero molto abile, i suoi poteri biotici si erano intensificati e il suo aiuto risultò molto prezioso. Giungemmo rapidamente in una Sala di Controllo, dove altri filmati mostravano Eva Coré, intenta ad organizzare un perimetro in grado di bloccare tutti gli accessi alla Rotaia, mentre le truppe di Cerberus stavano raggiungendo gli Archivi, tagliandoci fuori.

Grazie alla Dea, a Kaidan venne l'idea di cercare un comunicatore da casco a casco su qualche nemico colpito a morte e fingerci una retroguardia, per provare a farci aprire un accesso. Nel frattempo, noi due restammo sole nella Sala di Controllo, mentre io stavo morendo per un bacio e... mentre stavo morendo di gelosia! Tu mi conosci meglio di chiunque altro e ti accorgesti subito, che la mia espressione aveva qualcosa che non andava...

S: cosa?

L: il Maggiore è diventato molto abile...

S: concordo...

Per fortuna Kaidan ti chiamò quasi subito! Non era esattamente il momento per discutere di Noi, di farsi prendere da sciocche gelosie! Io stessa mi vergognavo moltissimo, in un momento come quello, di stare a chiedermi cosa provasse Kaidan per te, o tu per lui, anziché concentrarmi sulla missione! Tuttavia, la tua aria compiaciuta non faceva altro che alimentare le mie preoccupazioni!

Kaidan aveva trovato un soldato morto, con un trasmettitore nel suo casco. Aveva un aspetto terribile, i suoi occhi erano completamente bianchi, e il suo volto era totalmente trasfigurato. Non aveva più molto umano! Ti chinasti per esaminarlo, e non ti ci volle molto per renderti conto che era sottoposto a un qualche genere di trattamento...

Kaidan ricominciò subito a insinuare che Cerberus avesse cambiato anche te. Ti sentivo discutere con lui, eri molto contrariata, perché ti accusava insistentemente di avere subito qualche genere di conversione. Kaidan insinuava che tu non fossi più la stessa persona, perché Cerberus ti aveva ricostruito e poteva essere in grado di manipolarti.

Non sentiva ragioni e soprattutto non aveva intenzione di fidarsi di te. Ricordo, che in quel momento ne fui sollevata. Pensai che se Kaidan aveva tutti quei dubbi su di te, non poteva amarti sul serio, altrimenti al primo sguardo, al primo contatto, alla prima emozione, che la tua presenza gli trasmetteva, avrebbe saputo con assoluta certezza, che quella eri Tu, senza dubbi e senza imbrogli! Che eri semplicemente Tu, perché... a volte i miracoli possono accadere! Invece, Kaidan non faceva altro che insistere...

K: ... Voglio soltanto sapere... la persona che ho seguito in battaglia è ancora lì, da qualche parte?!

S: non mi hanno cambiata ma, le parole non ti convinceranno, vero?

K: probabilmente no...

Naturalmente, a prescindere dalla mia gelosia, l'opinione di Kaidan era importante, perché quando scendi in battaglia, la tua Squadra deve essere unita. A volte, sei costretta a fare scelte terribili e tutti i membri devono avere completa fiducia l'uno nell'altro. Sarebbe impossibile, mettere la propria vita nelle mani di qualcuno, che non si fida ciecamente di te.

Inoltre, iniziavi a essere proprio stufa, di sembrare un burattino di Cerberus. Tuttavia, Kaidan era uno dei tuoi più vecchi amici. Ti sentivi ancora legata a lui, per tutte le battaglie che avevate affrontato insieme. Non potevi dimenticare e non avevi intenzione di rinunciare alla sua amicizia, al suo rispetto e alla sua fiducia... Perciò, decidesti che se gli serviva più tempo, beh, allora avrebbe avuto più tempo! Senza aggiungere altro, prendesti il comunicatore e iniziasti a parlare...

S: pronto... qui... è la Squadra Delta... c'è qualcuno?

Riuscisti a farti mandare un trasporto per raggiungere la Rotaia. Nonostante ciò, arrivare agli Archivi non fu per niente facile! Quando si rese conto che eravamo noi, Cerberus ci scaraventò addosso un maledetto esercito, per provare a fermarci. Tuttavia "soccombere" è un termine che non esiste nel tuo vocabolario! Così, alla fine riuscimmo a spuntarla, giungendo agli Archivi ancora tutti interi.

Mandasti Kaidan in perlustrazione, mentre io e te accedevamo ai dati. A un tratto, una voce inconfondibile si rivolse a Te, cogliendoci totalmente di sorpresa...

UM: Shepard!

L: Uomo Misterioso?!

Estrassi la pistola il più velocemente possibile e gliela puntai dritta al cuore ma... era una video comunicazione. Non potevo toglierlo di mezzo una volta per tutte, ma forse finalmente avremmo potuto capire quali erano i suoi piani.

L'Uomo Misterioso mi stava alle calcagna da mesi, evidentemente aveva scoperto l'esistenza del Progetto per il Congegno Prothean e intendeva impossessarsene. Era convinto di riuscire a controllare il potere dei Razziatori. Naturalmente, tutto ciò ci sembrò assolutamente pazzesco! Così, cercasti di convincerlo a rinunciare ai suoi insani propositi e a unirsi a noi.

S: la Terra è sotto assedio, e tu stai tramando per controllare i Razziatori?!

UM: sei miope, precipitosa, la distruzione della Base dei Collettori ne è la prova.

S: quella base era un abominio! Centinaia di migliaia di esseri umani sono stati uccisi laggiù! Ho alleati ovunque che si uniranno a me! Con quei dati libererò la galassia da quelle macchine, una volta per tutte!

UM: la tua visione è pateticamente limitata.

L'Uomo Misterioso sembrava perduto, affetto da un incontenibile delirio di onnipotenza. Stava progettando di migliorare la razza umana, in preda a una smania incontrollabile. Forse era soltanto spietato o più probabilmente indottrinato e manovrato dai Razziatori stessi. In ogni caso, non aveva scrupoli, e di certo non si sarebbe fermato davanti a nulla, al fine di raggiungere i suoi scopi.

Fu allora che ci rendemmo conto che ... i Razziatori non erano più l'unico nemico contro il quale avremmo dovuto combattere! Dal momento che non riuscivi a farlo ragionare, non potevamo permetterci di sprecare altro tempo con lui...

S: basta chiacchiere! Liara...

U: non interferire con i miei piani Shepard, è il mio ultimo avvertimento...

S: vai al diavolo!

Mentre stavo tentando di scaricare gli Archivi, mi accorsi, che qualcun altro stava copiando i dati da un terminale locale, prima di cancellarli. Non c'era tempo da perdere! Dovevamo scoprire immediatamente chi stava rubando le nostre preziose informazioni e fermarlo, prima che fosse tardi!

Kaidan, sorprese la dottoressa Eva Coré, intenta a trasferire i nostri dati nel suo factotum. Nonostante fosse un soldato molto in gamba, armato e munito di corazza, la Coré si liberò di lui in un baleno, con estrema facilità. Quindi forzò il trasferimento dei dati, prima di iniziare una rocambolesca fuga verso l'esterno, con te che le stavi alle calcagna...

S: restiamo vicini, non possiamo perderla!

Era molto veloce, si dirigeva verso la zona di attracco, ma tu non la perdevi di vista, le stavi addosso, correndo e cercando di schivare i suoi colpi, mentre Kaidan e io vi seguivamo a rotta di collo.

S: James, mi ricevi? Cerberus ha preso i dati... Chiama la Normandy, la voglio subito qui!

James non rispondeva e la Coré riuscì a saltare al volo su una Navetta di Cerberus. Sembrava finita! Stava scappando con i nostri dati... e noi, avevamo perso tutto! All'improvviso, il tenente Vega arrivò, a bordo della Kodjak, puntando dritto contro il Trasporto di Cerberus, speronandolo in volo.

La navetta precipitò in un'esplosione di fuoco e fiamme, che raggiunsero tutti noi scaraventandoci violentemente a terra. Nell'impatto, avevamo riportato alcune ferite e stavamo cercando di rimetterci in piedi. Io fui sollevata in aria, poi gettata a terra, sbattendo con violenza e faticavo a rialzarmi.

Kaidan venne verso di me e mi afferrò, aiutandomi a rimettermi in piedi. Ci servivano quei dati, ma quando stavamo per raggiungere i rottami della Navetta di Cerberus, qualcosa fece volare via il portellone. La dottoressa Eva Coré uscì attraverso le fiamme, lasciandoci completamente sbigottiti! Per la Dea! Ci rendemmo conto che non era umana!

La sua pelle era bruciata nell'esplosione, rivelando la sua natura sintetica! Sembrava un mech, ma molto più avanzato... Io e Kaidan venimmo a trovarci a pochi metri da lei, che ci stava puntando. All'improvviso, mi sentii spingere con forza e caddi di nuovo a terra, mentre Kaidan estraeva la pistola e sparava alcuni colpi, che non produssero nessun effetto!

La Coré lo afferrò in un baleno e lo immobilizzò con una forza sovrumana, tenendolo sospeso in aria. La macchina di Cerberus, teneva Kaidan per il collo, ma io e te eravamo inermi, perché quell'arnese infernale, si faceva scudo con il corpo di Kaidan!

Dovevamo fare qualcosa per fermarla e alla svelta, ma eravamo del tutto impotenti! La Coré, contattò l'Uomo Misterioso via radio, chiedendo ordini e... quel maledetto, probabilmente le disse di liberarsi di Kaidan, perché improvvisamente, inizio a picchiare furiosamente la sua testa contro la parete della Navetta, facendolo rimbalzare come un pupazzo inanimato. Ancora e ancora, mentre tu urlavi tutta la tua disperazione, cercando in ogni modo di attirare la sua attenzione su di te!

Finalmente Eva Coré lasciò cadere Kaidan! Immediatamente, le scaricasti addosso tutti i proiettili che potevi, con meticolosa precisione, mentre lei ti veniva incontro correndo! Sembrava immortale! Temevo che non saresti riuscita a fermarla prima che ti raggiungesse, che ti avrebbe afferrato come Kaidan e... e invece, dopo l'ennesimo colpo in pieno petto, quasi a bruciapelo, quella macchina infernale, stramazzò a terra mentre tu ordinavi a Vega di portare quella dannata cosa con noi!

In quel momento ricevemmo un messaggio di Joker. Aveva rilevato la presenza del segnale dei Razziatori in orbita! Stavano arrivando! Erano venuti a prendersi anche Marte! Dovevamo andarcene al più presto, sparire! Kaidan non dava alcun segno di vita! Così, te lo caricasti sulle spalle e raggiungemmo la Normandy, allontanandoci il più in fretta possibile.

Ti accompagnai in infermeria, non avevamo alcun medico, non c'era stato il tempo, perciò non potevamo fare molto per il Maggiore, che era ancora privo di sensi e ricoperto di ferite e lividi in ogni centimetro del corpo.

Eri così preoccupata! All'improvviso, era fin troppo evidente quanto tenessi a Kaidan! Non c'era tempo da perdere, se volevamo provare a salvarlo, dovevamo muoverci immediatamente...

L: Kaidan ha bisogno di cure mediche... dobbiamo lasciare il sistema Sol!

S: lo so!

L: la Cittadella è l'opzione migliore, lì cercheremo aiuto!

S: portaci alla Cittadella Joker ... Tieni duro, Kaidan!

Mi dispiaceva molto per Kaidan, ma tu gli stavi parlando con una tale dolcezza, che non potevo fare a meno di continuare a domandarmi, che cosa significasse per Te! E se rivedendo Kaidan, ciò che provavi per me era cambiato?

Questo pensiero mi tormentava, stava scavando una dolorosa cicatrice in mezzo al mio cuore, nell'anima. Senza di te ero perduta, mi sentivo sola e inutile!

Ero molto confusa, perché quando ci eravamo riviste su Marte, avevo percepito molto chiaramente, la forza dei tuoi sentimenti nei miei confronti. Avevo sentito l'amore nel tuo sguardo, dentro ai tuoi occhi, nel tono della tua voce, nel tenero contatto delle tue mani. In quel calore, che riuscivi a trasmettermi con il tuo sorriso così speciale, con in tuoi occhi innamorati che non erano cambiati.

Perché mai, mi avresti accarezzato il viso e sussurrato con dolcezza, che nelle situazioni peggiori pensi a me per non fallire? Perché mai, mi avresti chiamato in quel modo così tenero _"la mia Bambina"_? Oh, Shepard, come avresti potuto farlo, se non mi amavi più!?

Beh, non avevo alcun dubbio, che in quei momenti fossi stata sincera. Mi avevi parlato con il cuore, ne ero certa, perché i tuoi occhi così profondi non sanno mentire! Quando Kaidan cadde a terra esanime però, sembravi così disperata, talmente in pena per lui, che all'improvviso... Non mi sembrò semplice amicizia, quello che stavi provando per lui... non più!

Poi la tua voce, che mi chiedeva di occuparmi di quella specie di mech insieme a Ida, mi fece tornare rapidamente alla realtà. Così me ne andai, cercando di concentrarmi sul compito che mi avevi affidato.

Più tardi, l'Ammiraglio Hackett ti contattò in Sala Comunicazioni. Sapevo che dovevi aggiornarlo a proposito dei dati, quindi ti raggiunsi per darti una mano...

L: gli esami preliminari, indicano che i dati, includono un Progetto per un Congegno Prothean...

H: un Congegno?!

L: un'arma con dimensioni e portata enormi, capace di livelli non quantificabili di distruzione!

H: mandami i dati, faremo le nostre analisi. Se l'intuito di Liara è corretto, potrebbe essere la chiave per fermare i Razziatori!

Dicesti all'Ammiraglio di Kaidan. Naturalmente gli dispiaceva molto per lui, ma ogni soldato sa, che una guerra contro un nemico così potente, non può che lasciare una interminabile scia di caduti.

Hackett ti ordinò di parlare con il Consiglio, mostrando loro ciò che avevamo scoperto, nella speranza, che finalmente ci avrebbero concesso il supporto del quale avevamo un disperato bisogno.

Non era la prima volta, che ti rivolgevi al Consiglio e proprio per questo, non eri per nulla ottimista! In ogni caso, rispondesti all'Ammiraglio salutando sull'attenti, senza parole, con fierezza, mentre lui ricambiava nell'identico modo.

Quando la comunicazione terminò, ti lasciasti andare, appoggiandoti al terminale comunicazioni, con la testa bassa, le spalle ricurve, in silenzio. Non mi hai mai nascosto i tuoi stati d'animo, le tue preoccupazioni o il tuo dolore! Avevamo già superato molti momenti difficili Insieme ma... non ti avevo mai visto così scoraggiata. Avrei fatto o detto qualunque cosa per consolarti, ma non era mai stato così difficile!

L: Shepard, Ida sta estraendo i dati dalla macchina di Cerberus, quando raggiungeremo la Cittadella, avremo delle informazioni da presentare al Consiglio...

S: e il maggiore Alenko?

L: ho fatto ciò che potevo Emily ma, dobbiamo subito portarlo in una struttura medica... … L'Ammiraglio ha ragione, le cose peggioreranno vero?

S: se non fermeremo i Razziatori? … Si!

Il tuo stato d'animo mi faceva paura, non eri mai stata così preoccupata, nemmeno quando dovevi varcare il portale di Omega4. Cercai disperatamente un modo per consolarti, per ridarti fiducia...

L: a giudicare dai dati, quest'arma potrebbe essere la soluzione, se riusciremo a costruirla... Però ho l'impressione, che tu non ci creda molto...

S: hai visto come hanno ridotto la Terra! Pensi di fermarli con una sola arma?!

L: che alternative abbiamo?! Sai bene, che non è una battaglia come tante altre...

I tuoi occhi erano angosciati da un senso opprimente di frustrazione. Eravamo in evidente stato di inferiorità e il peso sproporzionato della forza dei nostri nemici, stava gravando sulle tue spalle.

Non avevi idea se saresti stata in grado di combattere contro di loro con quello che avevamo a disposizione. La supremazia dei Razziatori era talmente schiacciante, che dubitavi che questa volta, sarebbe stato sufficiente usare tutta la forza e la determinazione, l'irremovibile proposito o ... il sacrificio supremo per riuscire a fermarli!

Anch'io mi sentivo impotente e dannatamente spaventata! D'altra parte, avevo bisogno di sperare, e ... non potevo lasciare, che ti arrendessi così, che perdessi la fiducia in te stessa, nel nostro futuro! Non avrei mai smesso di credere in te! Io sarei stata comunque al tuo fianco, per darti la forza per aiutarti a resistere ... fino all'ultimo giorno ... fino alla fine, anche a costo della mia vita!

L: Shepard? Non dovremmo almeno provarci?!

Non dicesti niente ma, il tuo sguardo mi stava ringraziando con estrema dolcezza e i tuoi occhi bellissimi... non sanno mentire!

S: vado a controllare Kaidan e James... per favore, assicurati che quanto scoperto, si possa presentare al Consiglio!

L: di sicuro il Consiglio capirà che ci occorre aiuto!

S: oppure... sarà una guerra assai breve!

Te ne andasti, senza altre parole, mentre il silenzio avvolgeva di nuovo la Sala Comunicazioni, mentre... stavo morendo per un bacio ... una volta ancora!

… Liara fa scivolare la sua mano sul viso di Shepard, teneramente, con movimenti leggeri. Cerca con lo sguardo quegli occhi chiusi, che ancora non sanno reagire. Incontra quell'espressione immutabile e vorrebbe lasciarsi andare, sprofondare tra le braccia di Shepard, sentire il suo abbraccio. Avvolgersi dolcemente e stringersi teneramente a lei, per sentirsi al sicuro, una volta ancora.

L: Oh Emily, quanto vorrei poterti abbracciare! Perdermi dentro ai tuoi occhi, stringerti l'Anima. Sentirti di nuovo nella mia mente, nel cuore!

Come vorrei sentirti sfiorare il mio viso, raccogliere il tuo sorriso nel mio, mentre avvicini alle mie labbra il tuo respiro e mi baci piano, dolcemente, facendo precipitare il tuo Universo nel mio!

Mi manchi, Stella! Questi ricordi sono, ancora talmente recenti! Mi travolgono di emozioni così vive... riaprono ferite che fanno ancora male! Oh Emy, é lo stesso anche per Te, non è vero? Io... ho un incontenibile bisogno di te, Emy ma, non preoccuparti! Posso farcela, se tu mi resti vicino! Lo so che ci sei! Nelle fusioni mentali io... ti sento e... e so che mi senti anche tu! Ce la faremo vedrai... nel solito modo!

Beh, si è fatto tardi. Adesso dovrei cercare di riposare un po'. Ci vediamo domani mattina. Dormi bene, Amore mio... ti amo!

Continua...


	17. Quale porzione della galassia salvare!

Loyalties:

Mass Effect Trilogy è un gioco Bioware. Per qualsiasi riferimento al gioco ufficiale Tutti i diritti sono di proprietà di Bioware. La Fan Fiction "Mass Effect At Dawn Again" è il frutto della mia immaginazione e del mio lavoro, è un libero tributo, appassionato e personale a un grande videogioco. È vietato qualsiasi utilizzo parziale o totale a scopo di lucro e non.

 **Capitolo 16**

 **Quale porzione della galassia salvare!**

 **(un'eternità così striminzita!)**

… Liara non riesce a dormire, è agitata, da ore si sta rigirando nel letto. La notte, le rimane a lungo incollata addosso. Invischiata tra le pieghe delle lenzuola, sparsa su quel cuscino vuoto, che non può fare a meno di accarezzare. La guarda scorrere, spruzzata in quel mantello di oscurità, che la stringe, avvolgendo ogni cosa e che non se ne vuole più andare. Finalmente, la stanchezza le mostra un po' di compassione, accompagnandola lentamente tra le braccia del sonno, bugiardo e ingannevole, ma provvidenziale consolatore.

E' tardi quando si sveglia e il sole è già alto nel cielo. Si arrabbia molto con se stessa, per avere scordato di attivare l'allarme del suo factotum. Poi sente muoversi dentro di Lei e ogni tensione svanisce, rapidamente scivola via. Le sue labbra disegnano un largo sorriso, gli occhi si accendono di luce solare, mentre sposta dolcemente le mani sul ventre, rincorrendo con la punta delle dita il piacevole picchiettio. Infine, la dolcezza della sua voce si affaccia ad accarezzare il silenzio...

L: Buongiorno Piccolina... dovrei sgridarti lo sai? Non mi hai svegliato stamattina! Dovremmo già essere dal tuo papà! Oh, ma non importa, Tesoro, non ti preoccupare! Avevamo entrambe molto bisogno di riposare, non è vero?

Quando Liara entra da Shepard, anche Karin e Aethyta la stanno aspettando con ansia, già da diversi minuti. Così ansiosamente, che sono teneramente abbracciate e piacevolmente occupate a scambiarsi tenerezze, ma in piedi, vicino al comunicatore!

Liara sorride, mentre posa affettuosamente lo sguardo sul viso di Shepard, cercando di nasconderle un leggero disagio...

L: Buongiorno, Amore mio, scusami! Sono in ritardo, lo so! Sarai stanca di aspettare! Mi dispiace Stella, ma stanotte non riuscivo a dormire, sai... stavo pensando a te! Mi sono addormentata tardissimo e... ho dimenticato l'allarme! Forza, non perdiamo altro tempo, incominciamo subito!

… Non appena giungemmo alla Cittadella, un'equipe medica trasportò Kaidan al Huerta Memorial, dove finalmente, sarebbe stato in buone mani.

Dovevamo parlare al più presto con il Consiglio. Eravamo attese e il comandante Bailey era venuto a prenderci, per accompagnarci nell'ufficio di Udina, dove doveva avvenire l'incontro. Tuttavia, c'era stato un contrattempo e avevi la possibilità di passare a trovare Kaidan. Ti esortai ad andare a vedere come stava, nel frattempo io potevo precederti nell'ufficio del Consigliere.

All'ospedale incontrasti la dottoressa Chakwas, davvero una piacevole sorpresa! Da qualche tempo, si trovava sulla Cittadella, perché dopo il tuo arresto, aveva accettato un incarico presso un Laboratorio di Ricerca e Sviluppo dell'Alleanza negli Agglomerati. C'era anche la dottoressa Michel, un medico eccellente che conoscevamo dai tempi di Saren, quando le avevamo dato una mano a liberarsi di Fist.

Per la Dea! La nostra Dottoressa! La nostra cara amica Karin, stava bene e non aveva subito ripercussioni, per essersi unita a Cerberus per seguirti! Ero certa che non avrebbe esitato un solo istante, a tornare con noi sulla Normandy! Quella era, la prima buona notizia, dopo tutto quell'orrore!

K: ho sentito che siete fuggiti dalla Terra con la Normandy e che qualcuno è rimasto ferito... sono venuta appena possibile!

S: abbiamo combattuto contro una sintetica di Cerberus su Marte, Kaidan è quello che ci ha rimesso di più... come sta?

K: direi bene, nonostante tutto! La tenacia del maggiore Alenko mi ha colpita molto... Avrei tanto voluto essere al tuo fianco, su Marte!

S: dovresti stare nell'infermeria della Normandy... non in Laboratorio.

K: assolutamente, sono pronta a seguirti, in qualsiasi momento...

S: la Normandy non sarebbe la stessa senza di te Dottoressa! Fai le valige, Hangar d'attracco D24.

K: si Comandante... e grazie!

Grazie alle cure di Karin e della dottoressa Michel, Kaidan era stabile e aveva ottime possibilità di ristabilirsi completamente, sebbene non avesse ancora ripreso conoscenza. Era in una stanzetta da solo, immobile dentro a un piccolo letto, vicino a una grande finestra. Era coperto a malapena da un lenzuolo, che lasciava intravvedere il suo torace e le braccia, cosparsi di lividi.

Aveva gli occhi tumefatti, gli zigomi gonfi e la pelle del viso completamente viola. Povero Kaidan, ti faceva una gran pena! Sentivi una stretta al cuore e un grande bisogno di fargli sentire il tuo affetto, di essergli vicino!

S: Non morire Kaidan, devi combattere, abbiamo bisogno di te! ... L'Alleanza ha bisogno di te e... anch'io! Forza Kaidan, combatti... e questo è un ordine!

… Quando mi raggiungesti al Presidium, l'incontro era appena iniziato e già si capiva, che non era cambiato un gran che dall'ultima volta!

I più autorevoli rappresentanti di ogni Specie, coloro che erano chiamati a incarnare il meglio della Galassia, che dovevano dare l'esempio... non riuscivano a fare a meno di abbandonarsi all'egoismo e all'istinto di autoconservazione della propria Specie, a discapito di tutte le altre. Non trovando di meglio, che sprecare tempo prezioso a discutere, su quale porzione della Galassia salvare!

CT: anche noi abbiamo i nostri problemi, non riguarda solo la Terra!

CU: ma la Terra è stata la prima a essere colpita, secondo i nostri rapporti subirà il grosso dell'attacco...

Quando entrasti, la tua voce era preoccupata, ma decisa e convogliò immediatamente tutta l'attenzione su di te...

S: è tutto vero! La Terra è stata attaccata dai Razziatori... ed è solo l'inizio! Ci serve il vostro aiuto e tutto quello che potete darci!

La tua voce però, sembrava rimbalzare contro un muro, tanto l'atteggiamento del Consiglio si dimostrò immediatamente freddo e distaccato. I Consiglieri si sentivano minacciati dallo stesso destino capitato alla Terra. Erano molto spaventati e pensavano soltanto a proteggere i propri confini, a salvaguardare egoisticamente ciascuno il proprio mondo. Ancora non volevano accettare l'estrema gravità della minaccia che stava invadendo tutti i Pianeti, non soltanto la Terra.

La Cittadella sembrava loro un porto sicuro, dal quale guardare la Terra come un Pianeta molto lontano! Il Consigliere Udina, cercava invano di destare il loro senso di unità galattica. Sperava di convincere il Consiglio a combattere tutti insieme, per un unico scopo, per una sola salvezza. Tuttavia, le sue accorate richieste precipitavano una dopo l'altra nel vuoto.

CT: anche se unissimo le forze, pensa che riusciremmo a sconfiggere i Razziatori?

La loro diffidenza era evidente, il loro scetticismo doloroso da sopportare! Poi, finalmente la domanda che stavi aspettando arrivò. Insieme alla possibilità di instillare la speranza di salvare tutti noi, mettendo a disposizione ciò che Noi avevamo scoperto e che loro ancora non conoscevano...

S: non mi aspetto che mi seguiate senza un piano...

Prima di raggiungere la Cittadella, non avevamo avuto il tempo di parlare di come affrontare il Consiglio. Tuttavia, Noi Due, eravamo ancora in quella speciale sintonia, così preziosa, che ci permette di sapere in anticipo le intenzioni dell'altra e ci consente di agire in perfetta sinergia, risultando molto convincenti perfino nelle peggiori situazioni. Così, intervenni prontamente, prendendo la parola, sicura che avrei avuto la tua approvazione e tu, tutto il mio sostegno.

L: Consiglieri... noi abbiamo un Piano, un Progetto... Creato dai Prothean durante la loro guerra contro i Razziatori...

CT: un progetto di cosa?!

Agendo sul mio factotum, mostrai al Consiglio i Piani del Congegno, che avevamo recuperato su Marte, cercando di illustrarli meglio che potevo...

L: non ne siamo ancora certi ma, sembrerebbe una specie di arma...

CS: in grado di distruggere i Razziatori?

L: così sembrerebbe...

CS: le dimensioni sono... serve un'impresa colossale!

S: no, ho inviato i Piani all'ammiraglio Hackett, ciò che resta della Flotta umana, sta già accumulando risorse per avviare la costruzione...

L: i nostri calcoli iniziali, indicano un'inaspettata facilità di costruzione...

S: se collaboriamo...

Spiegammo al Consiglio che i Prothean non furono in grado di utilizzare l'arma, soltanto perché si estinsero prima che quest'ultima fosse completata. Infatti mancava una parte molto importante chiamata Catalizzatore, che noi però eravamo in grado di realizzare, perché avevamo trovato i piani di costruzione.

Finalmente il dubbio si stava insinuando nei membri del Consiglio. La speranza scavava la sua breccia sottile attraverso le loro incertezze. Sgattaiolava strisciando, nei loro pensieri, provava a prendersi cura per un momento di tutte le loro paure...

CT: credi che quest'arma possa fermare i Razziatori?

S: Liara ne è convinta e lo sono anch'io! Spesso non ho condiviso le scelte di Udina ma, in questo caso ha ragione, dobbiamo restare uniti, ora più che mai. I Razziatori non si fermeranno alla Terra, se non facciamo qualcosa, distruggeranno qualsiasi essere organico nella Galassia!

Purtroppo era stato solo un lampo! Poi la paura esplose di nuovo, schiacciando la speranza e umiliandola contro la triste realtà...

CA: la triste verità è che tenteremo di prepararci al meglio, mentre i Razziatori sono occupati con la Terra!

Quelle parole giunsero implacabili, graffiandomi l'anima come unghie affilate. Gelavano il sangue nelle vene, strozzavano nel petto il mio respiro. Non potevo accettare, che quelle parole uscissero dalla bocca del Consigliere Asari! Per me, sentire il più alto emissario della mia Specie, parlare in quel modo è stato peggio di una pugnalata al cuore!

Ascoltavo la sua voce risuonare come un'eco, e non potevo fare a meno di pensare ai milioni di vite, che stavano andando perdute sulla Terra e a tutti quei milioni che non avrebbero potuto sfuggire! Stavano per trasformarsi in una sorta di manovra evasiva, utile e conveniente a fortificare i nostri confini, preparandoci ad affrontare i Razziatori meglio di voi!

In quel momento, provai una grande vergogna e l'incontrollabile tentazione di urlare in faccia al Consigliere tutto il mio disprezzo! Tuttavia... purtroppo per noi, in quella situazione, la diplomazia era la nostra unica speranza! La nostra misera ancora di salvezza, appesa pericolosamente in bilico su poche vaghe e deboli promesse!

CS: abbiamo indetto un Summit della nostra Specie, se riusciremo a fortificare i nostri confini, riconsidereremo l'ipotesi di aiutarvi...

CA: mi spiace Comandante, è il massimo che possiamo fare!

L'incontro era finito, ma io non volevo arrendermi! Soprattutto non volevo, che tu pensassi che era finita, che perdessi la fiducia di ricevere l'aiuto di cui avevamo così disperatamente bisogno! Udina, ti chiese di raggiungerlo nel suo ufficio. Non potevi permetterti di smettere di lottare, di sperare, di farti sentire! Io avevo ritrovato il mio posto, sempre al tuo fianco!

L: spero sia un'offerta di aiuto... Cercherò di scoprire tutto il possibile sul Congegno Prothean, Shepard!

S: grazie Liara... sei stata di grande aiuto con i Consiglieri!

L: Troveremo un modo Shepard! Ce la faremo vedrai... nel solito modo!

S: Ti credo. O credo nella tua convinzione. Forse basterà!

Il consigliere Udina era furibondo e purtroppo aveva ragione!

U: sono solo un branco di idioti egoisti, Shepard! Anche se ha un seggio al Consiglio, l'Umanità sarà sempre considerata inferiore!

Sfortunatamente, le parole del Consigliere rispecchiavano perfettamente la dura realtà! Tu sapevi che aveva ragione! Eri costernata e profondamente delusa! Data la gravità della situazione, avevi davvero sperato, che stavolta i Consiglieri avrebbe aperto gli occhi e le cose sarebbero andate per il verso giusto.

La decisione da prendere era sotto gli occhi di tutti. Era persino banale nella sua semplicità. Anche un bambino era in grado di capire, che qualunque Specie da sola, non sarebbe mai stata capace di sconfiggere i Razziatori! Per questo, non riuscivi a darti pace e cercavi disperatamente un modo per indurre il Consiglio a cambiare idea...

S: come possono non capire?!

U: hanno paura e cercano solo un modo per salvarsi la pelle...

Ancora una volta Udina aveva ragione! Mentre discutevate, entrò il Consigliere Turian e nel tuo cuore ricominciò a farsi strada la Speranza. A piccoli passi, lentamente, con un timido barcollare insicuro. Tuttavia, se c'era anche la più piccola possibilità di ottenere aiuto, dovevi cercare di coglierla al volo... ad ogni costo... perché, la posta in gioco era... semplicemente il Futuro dell'intera Galassia!

CT: il nostro popolo ha paura e stiamo facendo il possibile per proteggerlo. Comandante, non posso darle ciò che le serve ma, posso dirle come ottenerlo...

S: la ascolto!

Il Consigliere Sparathus, ti disse che il primarca Fedorian, aveva convocato il Consiglio di Guerra Turian a causa dell'imminente pericolo di un attacco dei Razziatori su Palaven. Tuttavia, sembrava scomparso nel nulla e il Consiglio di Guerra non avrebbe potuto riunirsi, senza di lui. Dal momento che la Normandy era una delle poche Navi, in grado di recuperare il Primarca senza farsi scoprire, il Consigliere ti stava proponendo uno scambio di favori, che non potevi permetterti di rifiutare...

CS: ... Un Primarca riconoscente, potrebbe essere la sua chiave, per creare un fronte comune...

S: siamo in guerra! E lei si aspetta che mi dia alla politica?!

CS: l'importante è il risultato... non crede?

L'unico risultato accettabile per te era trovare un modo per riunire le Specie in un unico esercito. I Turian sono tra i migliori soldati, guerrieri e combattenti della galassia, avere la loro gratitudine, poteva rivelarsi una parte cruciale nella soluzione del problema!

Scondo il Consigliere, il primarca Fedorian si trovava in una Base su Menae, la Luna Maggiore di Palaven. Tu eri assolutamente determinata ad ottenere l'aiuto dei Turian ad ogni costo, perciò non avevi alcuna intenzione di tirarti indietro. Era una ghiotta occasione, da cogliere al volo, in quanto l'esercito Turian è sempre stato, molto temuto e rispettato nella Galassia. Naturalmente, un'alleanza con loro, avrebbe spinto anche altre Specie ad unirsi a noi.

Il Consiglio, aveva riconfermato il tuo stato di Spettro, consentendoti almeno di utilizzare una vasta gamma di risorse, che potevano rivelarsi cruciali per affrontare la guerra. Finalmente iniziavi ad intravvedere all'orizzonte qualcosa per cui sperare, un'inaspettata quanto preziosa apertura, che dovevamo cercare di sfruttare al meglio. Fortunatamente, se esisteva qualcuno nell'intera Galassia, in grado di farlo... beh, quella eri Tu!

S: beh, direi che è andata bene!

U: è un inizio, io parlerò con gli altri, per vedere se sostenere il Consiglio di Guerra e smuovere un po' le acque...

S: grazie!

… Al rientro sulla Normandy, eravamo esauste. Entrambe non dormivamo da almeno 36 ore! Eravamo dirette a Palaven, non appena ottenuti gli approvvigionamenti sulla Cittadella. Dovevamo assolutamente riposare un po'. Quando salimmo insieme in ascensore, mi stavi ancora raccontando i particolari del tuo colloquio con Udina, mentre scorrevi un datapad e lasciavi gli ordini all'Equipaggio, prima di andare a dormire.

Avrei voluto parlare un po' con te, ma ero troppo stanca per ragionare lucidamente e il percorso in ascensore troppo breve, per cercare di approfondire qualunque genere di argomento. Soprattutto quello che mi stava più a cuore in quel momento, a proposito... di Noi!

Quando la porta dell'ascensore si aprì sul ponte Equipaggio, ci salutammo rapidamente, prima di andare ciascuna nella sua cabina. Andasti subito a letto, per cercare di dormire, ma purtroppo stavi per scoprire che anche il tuo riposo sarebbe stato una battaglia, da allora in poi!

Dopo l'attacco dei Razziatori alla Terra, infatti, hai iniziato ad avere un incubo tremendo ogni volta che ti addormentavi, sempre lo stesso. Ti trovavi in un bosco pieno di alberi morti, tutto era morto intorno a te. Il cielo era cupo. Evanescenti figure incorporee, apparivano e scomparivano ovunque...

A un certo punto, sentivi la vocina di un bambino che rideva, mentre stava giocando. Non appena ti vedeva però, iniziava a fuggire terrorizzato e Tu non potevi fare a meno di inseguirlo, volevi disperatamente aiutarlo.

Più cercavi di raggiungerlo e più si allontanava. Quando eri abbastanza vicina da tendergli la mano, il bambino iniziava a bruciare, in silenzio, mentre ti fissava con i suoi enormi occhi blu spalancati. Era lo stesso piccolo bambino biondo, che non avevi potuto salvare sulla Terra! In quel momento ti svegliavi di soprassalto, in preda all'ansia.

Nemmeno io riuscii a riposare più di qualche ora. Ero troppo preoccupata per dormire, senza contare, che morivo dalla voglia di vederti! Quando ti raggiunsi stavi uscendo dalla tua cabina, avevi un aspetto stravolto e mi preoccupai non poco. Nonostante ciò, riuscivi a essere gentile...

S: Liara... posso aiutarti?

Avevo intenzione di aggiornarti sulla situazione, ma speravo segretamente che parlare un po' insieme, ci avrebbe aiutato a distrarci e magari a rilassarci un po'!

L: ho inviato informazioni sul Congegno Prothean al Consigliere Turian, però continua a negarci qualsiasi aiuto, se prima non trarremo in salvo il Primarca!

S: lo so!

L: tutto bene?

S: diciamo, che non ho passato una bella nottata!

Avevi l'aria stanca, di sicuro non avevi dormito molto. Tuttavia, la cosa che più mi preoccupava erano i tuoi occhi. Sembrava che volessero spegnersi, che non potessero più guardare altra morte, altro orrore, altra disperazione. Rivelavano una condizione dell'anima, di estrema sofferenza e... per la prima volta, il tuo sguardo non trasmetteva la solita sicurezza!

Mi sentivo scoppiare d'amore! Il mio istinto di protezione verso di te, stava urlando nel mio petto. Nella mia testa ogni pensiero era volto alla ricerca di qualcosa capace di consolarti almeno un po'...

L: scommetto che c'è dell'altro, cos'è che ti preoccupa?!

S: ricordi l'attacco dei Razziatori? Quelle urla terribili, nelle strade attorno a noi, ovunque! Poi... quel povero bambino! Oh Liara, i suoi occhi... è stato terribile vederlo morire!

L: Oh, Emily lo so! Talvolta, quando chiudo gli occhi, non vedo altro che il suo sguardo spaventato! Quel silenzio attonito... quelle disperate grida senza voce! Hai ragione, è stato terribile, ma non è stata certo colpa tua, Shepard! Non potrai mai salvare tutti quanti, nessuno può farlo! Ma sono assolutamente certa, che farai tutto il possibile e che tornerai in tempo sulla Terra per aiutarli!

S: spero tu abbia ragione!

L: ehi... certo che ho ragione! Tu ci riesci sempre! Questa volta, io sarò al tuo fianco, Emily! Non ti lascerò... mai più! Non devi biasimarti, Comandante!

L'attacco dei Razziatori alla Terra, era stato devastante. Ti aveva fatto l'anima a pezzi. Sentivo che avevi bisogno del mio aiuto per provare a rimetterli insieme! Stavo per dirti quanto ti amavo, quanto eri importante per me... quanto mi eri mancata e quanto desideravo starti vicino!

Invece, all'improvviso, la porta dell'ascensore si aprì e il nuovo addetto alle comunicazioni ci raggiunse! Oh, per la Dea! Poche altre cose nell'intera galassia, hanno saputo piombare tra di noi così inopportune!

Era la Specialista alle Comunicazioni Samantha Traynor, che ti doveva aggiornare sullo stato della Nave e dell'Equipaggio. Quindi, non potevo fare altro che lasciarti lavorare! Me ne andai a malincuore, tornando nella mia cabina, per verificare se la Squadra di Ingegneri mandata da Feron, nel frattempo avesse completato l'installazione dei miei terminali di Ombra.

… Liara si stringe alla mano di Shepard, mentre ricorda quei giorni. Quel contatto è indispensabile a entrambe per poter continuare. Per rivivere il periodo più difficile e doloroso della loro vita, senza rischiare di sprofondare in una inguaribile malinconia.

L: beh, per oggi abbiamo ricordato abbastanza, non è vero?! Ho proprio bisogno di riposare un po' Shepard, sono esausta, mi dispiace! Talvolta, è molto difficile anche per me rivivere quei terribili giorni! Ma ti amo, Emily! Non devi preoccuparti, sono molto felice di ricordare anche le cose peggiori, se posso farlo insieme a te! Tu lo sai questo, non è vero?!

Liara si alza, portando la mano di Shepard alle labbra. Ne posa delicatamente il dorso alla sua guancia, poi lo accarezza con le labbra e lo bacia. Infine, si china sulla fronte di Shepard, ancora un bacio, poi un'altro più lungo, sulle sue labbra, mentre sussurra con un filo di voce...

L: Buona notte Anima mia... ci vediamo domani!

… Il giorno seguente, Liara arriva da Shepard molto presto. La sua bambina sta crescendo dentro di lei e la notte continua a muoversi e rigirarsi, rendendole difficile dormire. Si sveglia spesso all'alba, impaziente di tornare da Shepard, per rivivere insieme a Lei i loro momenti passati.

Liara spera ogni giorno, che sarà proprio quello giusto, in cui Shepard aprirà di nuovo i suoi occhi bellissimi, investendola con tutta la dolcezza dell'intenso mare blu del suo sguardo, nel quale finalmente si potrà di nuovo tuffare!

L: ciao Emily... stavi dormendo? E prestissimo, lo so ma ... sai non riuscivo a dormire, perché... mi manchi! Non vedevo l'ora di raggiungerti! Scusami ma, visto che oramai ti avrò svegliata, tanto vale cominciare!

… La Specialista Traynor, tra le altre cose, ti disse che l'Ammiraglio Hackett stava attendendo con impazienza di parlare con te. Andasti di corsa in Sala Comunicazioni, sperando di riuscire insieme ad elaborare un piano di azione comune, che risultasse il più efficace possibile.

Hackett aveva già parlato con il consigliere Udina e aveva ottenuto l'impressione che il Consiglio fosse molto spaventato. I Consiglieri chiedevano soluzioni immediate, avevano un estremo bisogno di credere che potevamo davvero fare qualcosa tutti insieme, per cercare di uscire da quella situazione, nella quale, d'altra parte, ci avevano cacciato, per non aver voluto darti ascolto!

S: gli abbiamo dato un sacco di incognite, si sentono minacciati e non vogliono più teorie, pretendono soluzioni e subito!

H: al momento però abbiamo solo teorie... qual'è il tuo piano?

Avevi intenzione di ignorare il Consiglio e organizzare un incontro diretto con i capi di ogni Specie, provando a gettare le basi per una solida alleanza.

Il tuo piano, piaceva molto all'Ammiraglio, ma sfortunatamente le nostre risorse erano assai limitate. Era necessario recuperare ogni tipo di aiuto possibile e creare nuove alleanze. Trovare Navi, soldati, rifornimenti e il maggior numero di persone in grado di collaborare nella costruzione del Congegno Prothean, che costituiva la nostra più grande speranza di vittoria.

Hackett immaginava un'Armata gigantesca, con la quale indebolire i Razziatori il più possibile, prima di scagliare il dispositivo contro di loro. Egli sperava che l'Ammiraglio Anderson, fosse in grado di temporeggiare, guidando le forze alleate rimaste sulla Terra, fino a quando saremmo stati pronti a distruggere il nemico!

H: bene, allora facciamolo Comandante. Voglio aggiornamenti regolari sui progressi, chiudo.

Adesso perlomeno avevamo un piano! Una nuova speranza, qualcosa di concreto per cui lottare! Dovevamo soltanto incominciare a crederci!

La prima cosa che facesti, dopo aver parlato con l'ammiraglio Hackett, fu raggiungermi nella mia cabina! Quando la porta si aprì, stavo controllando alcuni rapporti dei miei Agenti sotto copertura che iniziavano ad arrivare.

Ti guardavi intorno, in piedi sulla soglia, mentre un leggero sorriso illuminava il tuo sguardo. Il cuore mi balzò subito in gola, martellando all'impazzata! Da quando ci eravamo incontrate su Marte, non avevamo ancora avuto l'opportunità di stare un po' da sole e per me l'emozione era così intensa, che dovetti sedermi al più presto, perché le mie gambe non riuscivano a fare a meno di tremare!

Per fortuna c'era Glifo ad intrattenerti un po', consentendomi di riprendere fiato! Tu eri sorridente e piacevolmente sorpresa per le trasformazioni avvenute nella vecchia cabina di Miranda. Eri molto curiosa di conoscere tutte le potenzialità delle nuove risorse.

S: vedo che non ti sei portata solo quel Drone dalla tua Nave...

L: alcune cose erano essenziali, senza i Rapporti Informativi, sarei un Ombra molto silenziosa!

Avevo equipaggiato la mia nuova cabina in modo da poter utilizzare le mie risorse di Ombra. Tutti i dispositivi necessari a studiare il Congegno Prothean erano installati. Avevamo bisogno di capire il suo funzionamento e quale fosse il modo migliore per utilizzarlo, senza rischiare di causare danni imprevedibili.

S: non vorrei che fossimo come dei bambini, che giocano con una pistola carica...

L: certo, premendo per sbaglio il grilletto, causeremmo danni incalcolabili.

Ero molto determinata ad ottenere delle risposte più rapidamente possibile e avevo intenzione di lavorare giorno e notte per riuscirci! Tuttavia, mentre parlavamo, tu venivi sempre più vicino, mentre io stavo morendo per un bacio... una volta ancora!

Molto presto, non riuscii più a fare finta di niente! La guerra che dovevamo affrontare era terrificante. Potevamo essere ferite o peggio morire in qualunque momento! Avevo bisogno di parlarti subito, chiarirmi con te. Il nostro futuro era così incerto, che non potevamo permetterci nessun tipo di equivoco, riguardo ai nostri sentimenti.

Allora, cercai di raccogliere tutto il mio coraggio e venni verso di Te. Cercavo le tue mani con le mie, ma evitando il tuo sguardo, che non riuscivo a sostenere!

L: sarà dura perfino per Noi, se dovesse accadere qualcosa in missione... se una di noi venisse ferita! Shepard, prima di continuare, avrei una domanda da farti! Sono passati sei mesi dall'ultima volta, che Io e Te... siamo state Insieme! Da parte mia non è cambiato nulla... anzi, mi sento profondamente legata a te, ogni secondo di più, ma... e per te, Emily? Per caso è cambiato qualcosa... per te?!

Ti sentii irrigidirti, mentre il tuo sguardo cercava avidamente i miei occhi, che fuggivano confusi incontro al pavimento. Il tuo tono si alzava e si faceva più serio, disorientato...

S: ehi, non credevo esistesse un'Eternità così striminzita! Che le rarissime "Fusioni Perfette", potessero spezzarsi così facilmente!... Liara, ma... che ti prende? Insomma, si può sapere cosa diavolo stai dicendo?!

Mi guardavi sconcertata! Era chiaro, che non ti aspettavi una domanda del genere! Comunque, non potevo più tenermi dentro tutta quell'incertezza, quel dubbio atroce, che mi faceva stare così male!

Preferivo che mi dicessi la verità! Se per caso non eri più innamorata di me, volevo saperlo subito! Anche se, mentre ti parlavo, stavo letteralmente morendo di paura e non riuscivo a sostenere il tuo sguardo!

L: scusami, Shepard... io... Ah, quando Kaidan è stato ferito, tu... eri così disperata! Soffrivi così tanto per lui, che ho pensato che rivedendolo, combattendo di nuovo al suo fianco o mentre lottava tra la vita e la morte... ti fossi resa conto di provare per lui, qualcosa di molto più profondo della semplice... amicizia!

Per la Dea! Finalmente lo avevo detto, tutto d'un fiato e tu avevi sentito fino all'ultima parola! Ormai era fatta. Non c'era ritorno! Avrei ottenuto la mia risposta, la mia vita era nelle tue mani! La mia gioia o il mio dolore adesso dipendevano solamente da te! Non potevo ancora guardare. Chiusi gli occhi... il cuore muto e paura di morire!

Sentii le tue mani sfiorarmi gentilmente, mentre il tuo corpo tremava contro il mio. Mi raccogliesti tra le braccia con trasporto, guidando il mio sguardo nel tuo, sorridendomi dolcemente. Era come se il mio atteggiamento nei tuoi confronti, invece di farti arrabbiare, ti riempisse di tenerezza... Infine, mi chiamasti di nuovo nel tuo modo così affettuoso...

S: ehi, la mia Bambina! Sei... gelosa di Kaidan? Oh Tesoro... voglio molto bene a Kaidan e hai ragione è molto più di un amico per me! Ma, non ti devi preoccupare, perché non sono innamorata di lui! Non lo sono mai stata, Liara, nemmeno prima di conoscerti!

Forse lui si, un tempo ma... è passata un'eternità da allora! Ne abbiamo passate talmente tante insieme! Quando è morta Ashley, mi è stato molto vicino. Kaidan è come un fratello per me! Su Marte, quando quella macchina micidiale è uscita dalla Navetta in fiamme, tu ti trovavi proprio sulla sua linea di fuoco! Se Kaidan non ti avesse gettata a terra, attirando la sua attenzione su di se...

Oh Tesoro mio, non oso nemmeno immaginare quello che sarebbe potuto accadere! Io... mi sento infinitamente in debito con Kaidan e non voglio che muoia! Perché gli voglio un gran bene, perché è una delle persone migliori che conosco, perché non se lo merita! Specialmente, perché ti ha salvato la vita, Liara e gli sarò eternamente grata per questo!

Ma... il mio Amore, sei tu! Ti amo, Liara! Con tutto il mio cuore, con tutta la mia anima, ogni giorno e ogni notte, adesso e per l'Eternità, ti amerò sempre! La nostra fusione è perfetta e sempre lo sarà! Siamo solo Noi, nient'altro ha importanza! Oh, Cuoricino, non preoccuparti... non potrei vivere, senza di te!

Le tue parole erano così intense, i tuoi occhi così convincenti, il tuo abbraccio così rassicurante, i tuoi sentimenti per me talmente tangibili, innegabili, indiscutibili! All'improvviso, mi sentivo così sciocca! Tutti i dubbi, la confusione, l'incertezza, la gelosia, si erano dissolti all'improvviso, come neve al sole, mentre tu mi tenevi tra le braccia come si custodisce uno straordinario tesoro.

Mi facevi sentire la creatura più importante dell'intero Universo, perduta dentro ai tuoi occhi, cullata dal battito del tuo cuore, mentre le tue labbra si facevano sempre più vicine e attiravano le mie come una calamita, fin a quando non ho potuto più aspettare!

Le mie emozioni si mescolavano alle tue labbra, così travolgenti, irresistibili e struggenti, mentre lasciavano le mie, per riprenderle subito dopo, ancora più intense e appassionate. Eravamo fuse insieme, dentro un unico brivido, ardentemente, con trasporto. Mescolando ogni sensazione, facendola precipitare in fondo alla mia anima e tuffandola completamente dentro alla tua.

All'improvviso mi sentivo talmente felice! C'era così tanto Amore in quel bacio, da far vibrare ogni fibra del mio corpo, divampandomi in una moltitudine di indescrivibili sentimenti per Te! Il mio bisogno di te era talmente smisurato, che non avrei saputo resistere a un altro di quei baci...

L: Oh, per la Dea, Emy! Io... all'improvviso mi sento così sciocca! Ah, mi dispiace... perdonami, Amore mio, non avrei dovuto dubitare di te!

Tu, continuavi a sorridermi con tenerezza, mentre mi stringevi a te, accarezzandomi le labbra e le guancie con la punta delle dita. Guidando i miei occhi a perdersi in fondo ai tuoi, così intensi, penetranti e colmi d'Amore. I tuoi occhi sinceri... che non sapevano mentire! La tua voce era più dolce del tuo sorriso...

S: Ehi, la mia Bambina! Non sei sciocca. È normale quando si è innamorati essere gelosi. Anch'io lo sono a volte... come con Feron, ricordi?!

L: oh già, povero Feron! Certo che mi ricordo! Oh, hai ragione, sei la mia Sciocchina!

Mentre la tua stretta, così gentile e delicata mi legava più profondamente nel tuo abbraccio, nella mia mente esistevi solamente Tu e il suono della tua voce, che mi cullava dolcemente, come un'onda del mare, facendomi galleggiare sospesa... con tutt'intorno nient'altro che Noi!

L: oh Dea! Stella, ho paura che... adesso stiamo rischiando di avere un problema più grave!

S: hmm... e quale?

L: oh Emy, devi andartene da qui perché, quando mi baci in quel modo io... non riesco a pensare a nient'altro che a Te e... e addio concentrazione!

Tu mi avvolgevi di dolcezza, sfiorandomi il collo con le labbra, stringendomi dolcemente contro il tuo cuore impazzito, scivolando leggera sulle mie guance. Cercanvi il mio sguardo, mentre accarezzavi il mio respiro, sussurrando...

S: beh, in tal caso... che ne dici di, provare a concentrarti... su di me?!

Il mio cuore stava correndo, sempre più forte. I miei sensi si perdevano nel tuo profumo, sempre più profondamente. Riuscire a resistere era sempre più difficile, mentre... stavo morendo per un bacio, ancora una volta e poi ancora!

L: e i dati? Lo sai che dovrei studiarli! C'è molto da fare... e... Ida... e... io...

Naturalmente, lo sapevi, ma non avevi alcuna intenzione di fermarti. Mi sfioravi le labbra con entrambi i pollici, raccogliendo il mio viso nelle tue mani. Accarezzandomi piano, mentre sorridevi teneramente, facendomi sentire come, se nell'intero Universo, non esistesse nulla di più importante... di Noi!

S: Sssh, niente paura... scommetto che quei dati, non si muoveranno di lì!

Non c'era niente nell'universo, che volevo di più! Tuttavia, mi sentivo schiacciata dalla pressione di ottenere le informazioni dai dati. Ogni secondo perso, poteva significare una vita perduta! Mi vergognavo a pensare a me stessa, mi sentivo egoista e insensibile, ma ti amavo follemente! Eravamo state lontane per sei mesi e avevo un prepotente bisogno di te!

L: Emy... ne sei sicura!? Guarda, che non potrò resistere a un altro di quei baci!

S: oh, Tesoro! Ho attraversato l'inferno sulla Terra! È stato orribile, lo sai, ma... adesso sono qui, con l'anima fatta a pezzi e... con un disperato bisogno di Te! Di quella Pace e consolazione, che solamente tu mi sai dare... Ah, Liara... io ti amo e... non credo, che potrò aspettare un secondo di più!

L: Oh, nemmeno io!

Ti trascinai sulle mie labbra, precipitando il tuo respiro nel mio e all'improvviso... la tua bocca prese fuoco! Mi lasciai travolgere da quel fuoco, alimentandolo del mio bruciare, inondandoti di passione, riversandoti direttamente nel cuore tutto il mio incontenibile Amore per te.

S: oh Liara, Amore mio! Mi sei mancata, da impazzire! Sono in fiamme... non posso più aspettare!

L: oh, mi sei mancata anche tu! Bentornata a Casa, Shepard! Oh, Amore mio, allora... brucia con me!

La mia corazza scivolava rapidamente a terra, un pezzo dopo l'altro. Non riuscivo a fare a meno di strapparti di dosso quell'uniforme, con febbrile desiderio. Rimanendo aggrappata ai tuoi baci, incapace di staccarmi da Te, dalla tua passione, dai tuoi sospiri, dai tuoi brividi, che si confondevano nei miei.

Il contatto della tua pelle, il calore del tuo corpo, le tue mani, così avide di me. Il tuo cuore impazzito che rincorreva il mio, che sembrava scoppiare. Furono dirompenti, come una scarica elettrica di emozioni, che precipitarono i nostri sensi in un'esplosione di incontenibile meraviglia.

Più ti avvolgevo, dentro al mio abbraccio blu e più i tuoi sensi si fondevano ai miei, compenetrandoli, condividendo ogni sensazione, completandoci. Le nostre menti erano di nuovo fuse, finalmente mescolate insieme, in un solo pensiero.

Potevo sentire i tuoi pensieri nella mia testa. Il calore intenso dei tuoi sentimenti, come un dolce mantello intorno alle mie emozioni. Ti aprii la mia anima, completamente, restituendoti profondamente tutto ciò che sono. Mi sentivo come una parte della tua mente, mentre ritrovavo profondamente tutto ciò che sei, inestricabilmente legato dentro il mio cuore.

Eravamo insieme, come due parti dello stesso Uno. Potevamo condividere ogni tremito o sensazione, rendendoli unici e indivisibili. Fino a quando il paradiso dell'estasi ci trascinò in un vortice di meraviglia, dove due erano definitivamente, indissolubilmente, e completamente Uno! Infine, la dolcezza ritornò a prendersi premurosamente cura di noi!

S: Oh Vita mia, vieni qui! Ti amo! Ah, ti amo così tanto!

Mentre mi stringevi tra le braccia, accarezzandomi teneramente, mi riscaldavi il cuore, riempiendomi l'anima di emozione. Mi sentivo così felice, appagata, in Pace e perdutamente innamorata di Te!

L: Oh Emy, ti amo così tanto... ho creduto di morire, senza te!

S: ehi, la mia Bambina! Siamo di nuovo insieme adesso e niente potrà più separarci, perché io non lo permetterò... mai più! Per l'Eternità, ricordi?

Ti accarezzai i capelli, fino a raggiungere la tua guancia, sfiorandola con le dita lentamente, avvicinandomi piano alle tue labbra socchiuse, baciandole teneramente. Poi raccolsi il tuo sguardo nel mio, rimanendone stregata...

L: Emily! Oh Stella, i tuoi occhi... oh, per la Dea!

S: che cosa hanno i miei occhi, Amore mio?

L: Questa luce... la luce, che di solito brilla nei tuoi occhi è ritornata! E anche la sicurezza... l'audacia che accende il tuo sguardo! Oh Emily, non avevo avuto il coraggio di dirtelo ma... Dopo l'attacco dei Razziatori alla Terra, a poco a poco i tuoi occhi avevano iniziato a... spegnersi, a sbiadire sempre di più! Mentre ora, sono di nuovo quelli di prima! Oh Anima mia, mi mancavano così tanto i tuoi occhi fantastici! E all'improvviso sono qui, proprio dentro ai miei!

S: Beh, questi occhi hanno visto l'inferno, tu lo sai! Ma poi, Tu mi hai raccolto tra le tue braccia, Amore mio e mi hai ricordato che nessun dannato inferno potrà mai abbattermi, fino a quando noi due restiamo insieme!

L: Ehi, non temere perché... le mie braccia saranno sempre qui, pronte a raccoglierti, ogni volta che l'inferno proverà a tirarti giù! Te lo prometto, Anima mia! Ma… Shepard, anche tu, devi promettermi una cosa, ti prego!

S: che cosa?

L: la guerra che stiamo per affrontare, sarà la più terribile che abbiamo mai combattuto! Sarai coinvolta in missioni terrificanti e spaventose, talvolta estreme, forse mortali! Devi promettermi, che ovunque andrai, qualunque nemico dovrai affrontare... tu mi porterai con te! Voglio essere io a guardarti le spalle, Comandante! Voglio rimanere al tuo fianco in ogni battaglia, qualunque cosa accada perché... ti amo, Shepard! Quindi, sappi che non ho alcuna intenzione di restare al sicuro, sulla Normandy, mentre tu scendi all'inferno! Promettimelo!

S: Liara!

L: Promettimelo, Shepard... per favore! Hai detto, che niente potrà separarci di nuovo, perché tu non lo permetterai! Allora ti prego... devi promettermi... che mi porterai con Te!

S: Ah, al tuo posto farei lo stesso! E va bene... te lo prometto!

Ti baciai a lungo, stringendoti tra le braccia, sempre più forte. Infine mi ritrovai sospesa in fondo al tuo sguardo, ancora una volta. Tu ricambiavi il mio, con intensità, con quegli occhi stupendi, che non sanno mentire!

L: oh grazie! Ti amo! Oh, Shepard, ti amo!... Ce la faremo, non è vero? Nel solito modo...

S: Si... oh si! Ci puoi scommettere... nel solito modo!

Un momento dopo, la voce di Joker nel comunicatore, ti avvisava che avremmo raggiunto Palaven in quindici minuti...

S: ci siamo! Tra poco raggiungeremo il Primarca Fedorian. Molto dipende dall'esito di questo incontro. Dobbiamo prepararci... Ci vediamo all'Hangar. Dieci minuti!

L: Agli ordini... Comandante!

Continua …


	18. Un'occasione da cogliere al volo!

Loyalties:

Mass Effect Trilogy è un gioco Bioware. Per qualsiasi riferimento al gioco ufficiale Tutti i diritti sono di proprietà di Bioware. La Fan Fiction "Mass Effect At Dawn Again" è il frutto della mia immaginazione e del mio lavoro, è un libero tributo, appassionato e personale a un grande videogioco. È vietato qualsiasi utilizzo parziale o totale a scopo di lucro e non.

 **Capitolo 17**

 **Un'occasione da cogliere al volo!**

 **(Nemmeno un secondo di sesso!)**

… In breve, eravamo a bordo della Navetta, con il nuovo Pilota, il tenente Steve Cortez, ai comandi. Sin dal principio, mi è parso un bravo ragazzo, del quale avevi conquistato in un baleno stima e rispetto... assieme alla più totale ammirazione!

Avevamo bisogno del contributo di un soldato molto abile, capace di una inesauribile potenza di fuoco. Quindi portasti il tenente Vega, con noi. James non aspettava altro che poter combattere al tuo fianco!

I Razziatori, erano giunti in massa anche nei pressi di Palaven e della sua Luna maggiore. Il Pianeta era a ferro e fuoco... la resistenza della Flotta Turian disperata... l'invasione totale!

Guardavo dall'orbita, mentre ci avvicinavamo a bordo della Navetta, con gli occhi spalancati, colmi di sgomento! Quello spettacolo terrificante, mi avvolgeva in un grande senso di impotenza, di costernazione, per tutte quelle migliaia di vittime. Non potevo fare a meno di paragonare la devastazione alla quale stavamo assistendo, agli eventi terribili, che avevano coinvolto la Terra e che ti avevano lasciata con il cuore strappato e l'anima ridotta in mille pezzi!

Sentivo esplodermi di nuovo dentro al petto, tutta la disperazione e il dolore che avevo condiviso con te, quando ti trovavi sul tuo Pianeta, massacrato dai Razziatori. Provavo un grande disagio, un insopprimibile istinto di protezione nei tuoi confronti, unito a uno sconfinato sentimento di solidarietà. Il bisogno di condividere il tuo straziante sconforto, che era diventato anche il mio!

Mi chiedevo se Garrus si trovava su Palaven, se era in pericolo... se era ancora vivo! Non potevo fare a meno di preoccuparmi per lui!

L: Oh no... no! Quello è Palaven!

James mi fissava incredulo. Sembrava imbarazzato dalla mia reazione e non sapeva cosa dire. Gli spiegasti, che avevamo un vecchio amico laggiù. Mentre parlavi, nemmeno la tua voce riusciva a nascondere la preoccupazione.

I Turian disponevano dell'esercito più forte della Galassia, ma i Razziatori li stavano annientando. Li spazzavano via, senza alcuno sforzo. La loro supremazia era davvero soverchiante!

Mi sentivo soffocare da una tale esibizione di forza e crudeltà. Sentivo ancora dentro di me lo stesso senso di impotenza, che avevi provato sulla Terra, durante l'attacco e... che non aveva ancora smesso di fare male!

Volevo condividere tutto quell'orrore insieme a te. Desideravo con tutta me stessa esserti vicino, alleviare la tua sofferenza, la mia! Anche se all'improvviso, avevo paura che fosse incurabile!

L: Per la Dea! È proprio come sulla Terra!

S: Già!

L: Shepard... mi dispiace tanto!

Abbassasti lo sguardo, lasciandoti andare in un sospiro, che mi riversava il tuo stato d'animo direttamente in mezzo al cuore...

S: Ah, lo so!

Il tenente Cortez richiamò ben presto la tua attenzione, perché truppe di terra dei Razziatori stavano attaccando la Navetta, per impedirci di sbarcare.

Era giunto il momento di agire! La rabbia divampava dentro di noi come un fuoco. I colpi rimbalzavano sulle pareti della Kodjak, martellando nelle nostre teste. Il furore delle urla dei nemici ci feriva, graffiandoci in profondità. L'istinto di sopravvivenza urlava forte dentro a ciascuno di noi. Avevamo un'unico irresistibile impulso... un solo e inarrestabile bisogno... farli smettere!

S: James, apri quel portellone!

Ci aprimmo un varco tra i nemici con rabbia, annientandoli in pochi minuti! Dovevamo raggiungere al più presto il Quartier Generale Turian per rintracciare il Primarca e convincerlo a venire con noi sulla Normandy.

La Base Operativa non era molto lontano e il generale Corinthus, ci stava aspettando. Sembrava molto felice di vederci.

Tuttavia, le notizie che aveva da darci, erano le peggiori, che ci potessimo aspettare! Il nostro sbarco su Menae stava iniziando con il piede sbagliato. Il Primarca Fedorian era morto appena un'ora prima del nostro arrivo! Sfortunatamente, era stato abbattuto dai Razziatori, mentre stava tentando di lasciare la Luna con la sua Navetta.

Era una grave tragedia per tutti quanti, che sicuramente avrebbe complicato le cose. I Turian, usavano la Luna maggiore di Palaven come avamposto, per circondare il nemico. Tuttavia, l'espediente si stava rivelando inutile, perché la forza dei Razziatori era tale, da renderli immuni a qualsiasi tipo di tattica. Il Generale aveva perso più di 400 uomini, solo nell'ultima mezzora... Primarca compreso!

La gerarchia Turian, stabilisce chiare linee di successione, ma in quel momento, con perdite così pesanti, risultava molto difficile nominare un nuovo Primarca.

Tale incombenza spettava al Comando di Palaven, che purtroppo, risultava impossibile contattare, perché la Torre Comunicazioni era stata sabotata. L'area circostante era infestata di mutanti, che impedivano qualsiasi tentativo di riparazione.

Noi dovevamo agire, quindi la prima cosa che potevamo fare, era tentare di riparare la Torre...

Quando raggiungemmo la Torre Comunicazioni, mi affidasti il compito di salire a ripararla. Nel frattempo, tu e James mi coprivate le spalle, eliminando i mutanti che arrivavano in forze per cercare di fermarci.

Fortunatamente, i danni non erano molto gravi e in pochi minuti riuscii a ripararli, ripristinando le comunicazioni.

La strada per tornare indietro ci rigurgitava addosso un incessante brulichio di ripugnanti creature, ma la nostra irriducibile esigenza di soppravviere, nutriva la nostra energia, sostentava la nostra determinazione. Ben presto, tornammo al Quartier Generale e il Generale Corinthus si stava già dando da fare per ottenere ordini dal suo Comando. La gerarchia Turian era nel caos, a causa dei troppi morti e dispersi! Tuttavia, a noi serviva urgentemente qualcuno. Chiunque fosse in grado di procurarci la Flotta Turian!

Mentre discutevamo con il Generale, una voce familiare interruppe piacevolmente i nostri discorsi, riempiendoci entrambe di gioia. Il nostro caro amico Garrus Vakarian era vivo, in ottima forma e come sempre pronto ad offrirci tutto il suo aiuto!

G: ci sto lavorando Shepard! Troveremo il Primarca!

S: Garrus!

... E sembrava diventato un pezzo davvero grosso, nella linea di comando Turian!

GC: Vakarian, Signore... non l'ho vista arrivare...

G: riposo, Generale!

Tu e Garrus vi stringeste molto affettuosamente la mano, concedendovi un rapido abbraccio. A giudicare da come le cicatrici di Garrus danzavano e si stiracchiavano sul suo viso, potrei giurare che anche i Turian, talvolta esplodono di gioia e devono lottare duramente per trattenere l'emozione!

S: lieta di rivederti ancora intero, vecchio mio! Il solitio osso duro, non è vero... Archangel?! Pensavo che fossi su Palaven!

G: Anche tu sei tutta d'un pezzo, Shepard e come al solito... un gran bel "pezzo"! Ne sono felice! Quando ho saputo della Terra, ho davvero sperato che finalmente quei somari ti restituissero la tua Nave, mia tostissima Comandante! Sai... quando eri in gattabuia, sono venuto a trovarti, ma non mi hanno permesso di vederti!

S: Oh, lo so, Garrus. Ti ringrazio, sei un amico … come al solito il migliore! Niente paura, non è stato perchè sei brutto come il diavolo! Sai, non mi permettevano di vedere nessuno, nemmeno Liara! In ogni caso, muoio dalla voglia di prendermi una sacrosanta sbornia di tre giorni insieme a te! Come ai vecchi tempi! Sbaglio o sei diventato qualcosa di più di un ex C-Sec ribelle? Allora, che ci fai qui?!

James non conosceva ancora Garrus perciò, glielo presentasti come un diavolo di soldato, un amico fedele, che era sempre rimasto al tuo fianco e tra le altre cose, ti aveva aiutato a fermare i Collettori.

Ero molto felice di rivedere Garrus! Speravo potesse unirsi a noi. È un soldato formidabile, ma soprattutto un buon amico. Uno di quelli alti, grossi e testardi che non si arrendono mai! Il nostro vecchio Equipaggio si stava pian piano rimettendo insieme e il nostro morale poteva soltanto migliorare per questo!

Il Generale Corinthus aggiornò Garrus della situazione. Finalmente sembrava sapesse chi dovevamo cercare. Il Comando di Palaven, aveva deciso di nominare Primarca un altro militare, il Generale Adrien Victus.

Garrus aveva combattuto al suo fianco quella mattina e anch'io ne avevo già sentito parlare. Il Generale Victus aveva trascorso tutta la vita nell'Esercito ed era molto popolare tra le truppe. Era un leader fuori dall'ordinario molto apprezzato per le sue strategie, a dir poco spregiudicate.

Victus era coraggioso e astuto, sapeva attendere il momento opportuno prima di agire e come ottenere il massimo risultato con il minimo sforzo. In più di un'occasione aveva dimostrato grande sicurezza di se e obbiettività. Secondo Garrus, non era una persona ordinaria. Non un politico, ma nemmeno il classico archetipo di "stile militare Turian". Forse proprio per questo, il Generale, poteva essere l'elemento chiave nel tentativo di costruire una solida alleanza tra due popoli legati insieme dallo stesso terribile destino!

Beh, la nostra giornata stava decisamente migliorando! Tuttavia, mentre eravamo in procinto di muoverci, Joker ti chiamò via radio, sembrava molto in ansia.

JK: abbiamo un problema sulla Normandy, Comandante! É come se fosse posseduta, sta spegnendo i sistemi e caricando le armi... non riesco a trovarne la fonte!

La segnalazione di Joker suonava strana! Quel genere di irregolatità, non aveva molto senso. Temevo potesse trattarsi di un qualche tipo di anomalia introdotta con i dati scaricati dalla macchina di Cerberus. Qualcosa in grado di corrompere le nostre procedure standard di esercizio.

L'unico modo per esserne certa, era controllare manualmente i sistemi dai miei terminali, alla ricerca di eventuali bypass nella sicurezza. In ogni caso non potevamo permetterci di rischiare nessun tipo di blocco dei processi della Normandy, magari nel bel mezzo di una battaglia!

Tu, mi guardavi in silenzio, senza darmi un ordine diretto. Sapevo che non me lo avresti mai chiesto, perché avevi promesso! Tuttavia, in quel momento ero l'unica, che poteva provare a capire cosa stava succedendo ai sistemi della Nave. Il mio aiuto sarebbe stato molto più prezioso se fossi rientrata, così te lo chiesi io...

Naturalmente ne fosti molto sollevata e ottenni il tuo permesso immediato. Fortunatamente, potevi sempre contare sull'aiuto di Garrus.

Il Generale Victus, poteva essere ovunque, nemmeno Garrus aveva più sue notizie da quando si erano separati. Il Generale Corinthus, cercava di contattarlo, quando il cielo fu oscurato da un raccapricciante mostro volante. Era un Mietitore, che si stava dirigendo all'Aeroporto. Provaste a colpirlo, con tutto ciò che avevate ma, quello non sembrava preoccuparsi di voi. Vi ignorava, mentre si dirigeva verso il suo obbiettivo primario, dove probabilmente anche Victus stava andando.

Garrus stava fremendo per l'eccitazione, ma cercava in ogni modo di controllare la sua impazienza, di non lasciar intuire che moriva dalla voglia di venire con te! Non aspettava altro che tu... lo invitassi! Gli lanciasti uno sguardo complice e una volta di più, Garrus non fu in grado di tenere a bada le sue cicatrici! Anche tu ti sentivi elettrizzata dalla sua presenza. Eri troppo felice di riaverlo con te! Poter sentire di nuovo il suo passo sicuro alle spalle. La sua fedele assistenza nel guardarti la schiena, era tutto ciò di cui avevi bisogno, per sentirti di nuovo ottimista. Guardavi Garrus, che stava accarezzando il suo fucile e improvvisamente la tua missione incominciava a sembrarti un po' meno impossibile.

Tuttavia, raggiungere il generale Victus, fu veramente lungo e laborioso, perché i Razziatori presidiavano ogni strada e ogni via di comunicazione. Ovunque pullulava di mutanti, predatori, cannibali e bruti, che assorbivano tutte le vostre energie.

Ma il nuovo Primarca, era troppo importante per noi, perciò non intendevi fermarti. Avevi soltanto un'opzione possibile: trovare Victus e portarlo sulla Normandy a qualunque costo! Nonostante la schiacciante supremazia del nemico. Nonostante il Generale, non avesse alcuna intenzione di lasciare i suoi uomini. Anche quando si rifiutò di abbandonare la battaglia.

I tuoi argomenti non hannno mai smesso di essere tristemente convincenti. La Terra aveva già affrontato il destino di Palaven ed era stata lasciata sola! Se Victus non voleva che anche Palaven cadesse da solo, poteva fare soltanto una cosa... venire con te!

Il nuovo Primarca, era prima di tutto un soldato. Aveva provato sulla sua pelle la schiacciante superiorità dei Razziatori, proprio come te! Victus sapeva, che l'esercito Turian da solo, non sarebbe mai riuscito a resistere a lungo.

Quindi, ti promise il pieno supporto delle Flotte Turian e di ogni soldato ancora in grado di imbracciare un'arma. Tuttavia, in cambio, ti chiedeva di... convincere i Krogan ad unirsi a noi, schierando il loro Esercito in aiuto di Palaven!

Sembrava un'impresa impossibile, ma tu non potevi farci caso! Così, afferrasti l'occasione al volo e il Primarca Victus accettò di seguirti a bordo della Normandy!

… Liara solleva la mano di Shepard e ne posa il dorso alle sue labbra, disegnandone il contorno di baci. Poi lo spinge contro la guancia, facendolo scivolare all'interno del collo e premendoselo teneramente addosso, mentre sorride tra se. Infine parla con Shepard, il suo tono è tranquillo e divertito...

L: Eh, lo sai Emy? Stavo ripensando a mio padre! Lei credeva che tu... insomma, che il nostro rapporto, fosse soltanto una questione di sesso per te! Sai come lo ha chiamato? "Solo un piacevole diversivo! Un'avventura eccitante tra una battaglia e l'altra, con una affascinante bellezza Asari!"... Per la Dea! Questo pensava di Te... di Noi!

Il tono di Liara diventa più serio. Non riesce a nascondere un pizzico di preoccupazione, un filo di nostalgia ...

L: Oh, Shepard! Chissà dove sarà mio padre! Sai, non ho più ricevuto nessuna notizia di lei! Lo so che sembra completamente fuori di testa, ma... sono certa che lei non è come sembra! Sento che c'è qualcosa di molto profondo in lei. Come posso dire? C'è un legame che ci unisce intimamente e che non si è ancora spezzato. Lei ci tiene a me, mi ama! Sai, l'ho avvertito chiaramente quel giorno sulla Cittadella! Quando starai meglio, vorrei che tu mi aiutassi a cercarla, Emily, perché voglio conoscere meglio mio padre! Ho bisogno di capire alcune cose!

Infine, la voce di Liara lentamente ritrova il suo buonumore...

L: Spero tanto, che sia ancora in vita! Vorrei che sapesse, che le voglio bene e che... eh, eh, che non c'è stato mai, nemmeno un secondo di sesso, tra di Noi! Anzi, a dire il vero, all'inizio ero io a farti pressione, ricordi? Tu invece volevi aspettare, non mettermi fretta. Volevi essere certa, che fare la mia prima "fusione d'amore" con te, fosse quello che desideravo davvero! Magari, se lo sapesse mio padre, penserebbe che sua figlia è una poco di buono, che ha tentato in tutti i modi di sedurre l'affascinante Comandante Shepard, non è vero?!

Liara si alza sorridendo, chinata sulla fronte di Shepard. La saluta con un bacio, con una carezza sul viso, un altro bacio, poi ride di nuovo...

L: Eh, eh, ok, basta scherzare! È tardi, ti lascio riposare. Buona notte, Anima mia, ci vediamo domani.

… Anche Aethyta sorride, mentre incrocia lo sguardo incuriosito di Karin. Si nasconde il viso con le mani, aprendo piano le dita dopo qualche secondo, per controllare l'espressione divertita della sua partner, che le dice...

K: Credo ci sia una certa Matriarca qui, che deve darmi un sacco di spiegazioni!

Aethyta nasconde di nuovo il viso. La sua voce è divertita ma Karin percepisce anche un filo sottile di imbarazzo...

A: Oh ti prego Zuccherino mio, non infierire! Mi sento già una fottuta idiota quanto basta, credimi!

Karin è molto curiosa di conoscere nuovi particolari del passato di Aethyta e non riesce proprio a resistere di fronte a una così ghiotta occasione. Quindi, approfitta dell'atmosfera molto giocosa che si è venuta a creare tra di loro, continuando a scherzare...

K: Lo sai, mio bel Dolcetto? Ho un nuovo siero della verità sperimentale, appena finito di sintetizzare. Roba forte! Quindi... non costringermi a usarlo!

A: Eh eh eh, d'accordo, d'accordo, va bene, te lo dirò! Liara si riferiva a quella volta, che ho incontrato Shepard sulla Cittadella, ricordi? Te ne ho già parlato!

K: mmh, continua...

A: Beh, quell'esemplare di Pollastra umana, sembrava anche una brava ragazza! Sapevo che aveva compiuto gesta eroiche, ma avevo anche creduto alle storie che l'Alto Comando Asari aveva diffuso su di Lei! Sai, l'affiliazione a Cerberus, le azioni da terrorista, l'esplosione del Portale Alfa... insomma, quel genere di stronzate! Quindi, non mi era chiaro, che cosa aspettarmi da una Sventola così letale!

Oh, merda, tu lo sai, Karin! Temevo prendesse per il culo Liara. Shepard poteva ottenere sesso e profitto dal mio Pulcino! Così, fui molto brusca con Shepard, cercai di sembrarle un osso duro! Andai giù pesante, le dissi che ero il padre di Liara, che non mi trovavo lì per affetto, ma perché sapevo che mia figlia era uno dei maggiori trafficanti di informazioni della Galassia e aveva delle conoscenze piuttosto discutibili tra cui... una fidanzata, che lavorava per Cerberus!

Shepard non fece una piegha! Non sembrava per niente spaventata, ne intimidita da me. Oh, cazzo! E che mi aspettavo da una tipa così cazzuta!? Per tutta risposta, incrociò le braccia bellamente e mi chiese se per caso la stavo minacciando! Così, provai a metterle un po' di paura. Sai Zucchero, anch'io so il fatto mio! Se voglio, posso essere molto pericolosa! Quindi, rinforzai la voce e le dissi...

A: non sono un Commando, ma ho avuto un migliaio d'anni per imparare a giocare sporco. Nessuno tocca la mia ragazza! Comunque, considera il suo lavoro con Benezia e... beh, le Matriarche potevano toglierla di mezzo, se non avessi accettato di tenerla d'occhio...

Shepard reagì, in modo molto protettivo... e così feci io!

S: Non succederà mai!

A: Non si discute! Ho accettato questo lavoro di merda, solo per convincere le Matriarche, che è sotto controllo...

Improvvisamente il tono di Shepard, si fece molto deciso. Mi lanciò un'occhiata, che mi trafisse. Mi sentii messa completamente a nudo e mi resi conto, che non stava affatto scherzando. Ah! Per le palle del grande Kredak! Alla fine era lei a spaventare me! Era estremamente chiaro ciò che intendeva!

S: Basta che ci siamo capite! Nessuno, tocca la mia ragazza!

Tuttavia, la serenità di Liara era la cosa più importante per me. Non avevo alcuna intenzione di lasciarmi spaventare! Avevo l'opportunità di capire una volta per tutte che diavolo provava Shepard per Liara. Quindi... non mi feci scrupoli a chiedere...

A: Oh, certo, come no! La tua ragazza, o piuttosto ... la tua favolosa Pupattola erotica!? Ehi! Ho visto come la guardi, Comandante! Mi stupisce che le tue mutandine non abbiano ancora preso fuoco!

Shepard non sembrava affatto imbarazzata, o turbata. Mi lanciò un sorrisetto di sfida, mentre aggiungeva con aria compiaciuta...

S: Oh, siii! ... In effetti, Liara è la creatura più eccitante di tutta la dannata galassia! Ma... niente paura! Il pericolo di incendio non è reale. Di solito, mi tolgo le mutandine, molto prima che accada! Tuttavia... nel caso lo stessi chiedendo ... sono follemente innamorata di Liara!

A: Ah, ah, forse dopotutto, sei adatta a Lei...

Beh, devo dire che non mi aspettavo che Shepard esprimesse un attaccamento così indiscutibile nei confronti di Liara. Ne fui piacevolmente sorpresa, ma il mio istinto paterno non era ancora del tutto rassicurato. Lei era comunque molto tranquilla, non perse mai la calma, nonostante la stessi continuamente provocando. Anzi, mi disse, che era sicura che a Liara avrebbe fatto piacere conoscermi, parlare con me!

Io rimasi senza parole! Athame, oh Dea prediletta! Ah, stavo per svenire per l'emozione! Il solo pensiero di parlare con mia figlia mi mandava fuori di testa!

Shepard andò a sedersi al tavolo di Liara e dopo qualche minuto, Lei venne a parlarmi! Oh, santa merda! Se soltanto ci penso mi viene da piangere! Oh, lo sai, è stato incredibile! Era la prima volta che ci parlavamo, da quando lei era davvero piccolissima!

Liara rimase a lungo a conversare con me. Mi chiese di sua madre, voleva sapere se l'amavo e come mai tra noi era finita. La ragione per cui le avevo piantate in asso.

Oh, che Athame mi fulmini! Liara pensava che fossi stata io ad andarmene, perché non volevo una figlia _purosangue!_ Ah, che stronzata! Le dissi, che io non l'avrei mai abbandonata!

A: Ehi, Piccolina! Non avrei mai abbandonato la mia adorabile bambina, te lo giuro! Men che meno per un motivo così stupido! Comunque, tu non sei una purosangue, Liara. Mio padre era un Krogan, perciò sei per un quarto Krogan!

Liara aveva trascorso tutta la vita pensando di essere una purosangue. Talvolta, aveva molto sofferto per questo! Quindi, naturalmente aveva bisogno di essere rassicurata. perciò,scherzai un po' con lei. Oh, anch'io avevo bisogno di scherzarci sopra, perché a malapena mi reggevo in piedi per l'emozione!

L: non è così che funziona!

A: Ho un migliaio di anni. Ho avuto figli con un Hanar. Non dirmi come funziona la riproduzione Asari!

L: Aspetta un momento … ho una sorellastra che è per metà Hanar?

A: Pensavo che non fosse così che funziona... ma no, stavo scherzando! Soltanto per ottenere questo risultato... figliola un quarto Krogan!

Poi la punzecchiai un po', dicendole che se per caso sentiva il bisogno di prendere qualcuno a testate, era genetico. La pregai di non scatenare tutta la sua ira sanguinaria su di me. Liara, continuava a ripetere, che non aveva mai voluto prendere a testate nessuno. Oh, è stato molto divertente! Poi, abbiamo parlato di sua madre...

L: l'amavi?

A: Certo che l'amavo... oh, da impazzire! Per più di un secolo. Io e tua madre ti abbiamo molto desiderato, Liara! Tuttavia, quando a Benezia fu offerto un importante incarico di Ambasciatrice dell'Alto Comando Asari, le cose cambiarono tra di noi. Tua madre era molto furba, lei adorava parlare. Oh, porca merda! Nessuno meritava quel posto più di lei! Era un lavoro molto delicato, squisitamente politico, che lei adorava! Il fatto che fossimo sposate però, diventò ben presto un intralcio per Benezia.

L: ma… perché?

A: sex appeal. Molte specie ti prestano attenzione perché vogliono fare sesso con te. Quindi, se vuoi intrattenere relazioni diplomatiche di alto livello, devi essere disposta a usare tutto il tuo fascino. Per realizzare i tuoi obbiettivi, devi essere disponibile... misteriosa. Essere desiderata, anche sessualmente, è molto utile per strappare accordi politici importanti. Una Matriarca sposata, non potrebbe ottenere gli stessi risultati di una libera, affascinante e apertamente seducente.

Così, dissi a Liara che c'era un'unica ragione per cui sua madre aveva deciso di mandare al diavolo il nostro matrimonio... per inseguire una fottutissima e maledetta carriera!

A: Benezia decise che il nostro matrimonio era meno eccitante della sua carriera, Liara! Un giorno, mi disse che se ne stava andando. Che era finita e che non dovevo provare a fermarla, che... non avrei mai visto mia figlia!

L: Oh, padre, è terribile! Ma, perché non hai provato a fermarla?

A: Perché ero disperatamente innamorata di lei, bambina mia! Tuttavia, non potevo costringere lei ad amare me! La nostra relazione si era trasformata in un fottuto inferno! Non avrei mai permesso, che tu crescessi in un ambiente instabile, tra litigi e disarmonia. Così la lasciai andare, anche se, con Lei se ne stava andando la parte migliore di me! Nonostante il dolore per non poterti vedere crescere fosse niente meno che... devastante!

L: Ma... non è vero! Le due cose non si escludono a vicenda. Ci sono molti Consiglieri sposati e anche Shepard mi ascolta!

A: Già! E quante volte l'hai spinta sul letto e le hai strappato di dosso quell'uniforme?

Oh, Athame! Liara era molto imbarazzata. Certe volte è così timida a parlare di sesso! Non sembra nemmeno Asari! Oh, beh, di sicuro non assomiglia a me! Povera ragazza, aveva le guance completamente viola e non sapeva più da che parte guardare, però ribatteva con sicurezza, dicendo...

L: Perché devi farlo sembrare così squallido? Shepard e io ci amiamo!... Il nostro rapporto è... beh, molto profondo! E non ha niente a che vedere con il sesso!

Naturalmente, ero preoccupata per lei, così tentai di indagare ulteriormente, ma non feci altro che aumentare il suo imbarazzo, così non mi disse più nulla!

A: Certo, come no!... Ehi Pulcino, ho visto come ti guarda!

L: Smettila! E comunque, non sono affari tuoi!

A: Per Athame, Karin! Shepard e Liara avevano raggiunto la "Fusione Perfetta" e io insinuavo, che tra loro non c'era nient'altro che sesso?! Oh, mia figlia deve aver pensato, che suo padre è una povera idiota! Comunque sia... come ben sai, mio bel Zuccherino, la mia opinione su Shepard, è radicalmente cambiata da allora!

Karin sorride, la sua voce è accattivante e maliziosa. Il tono scherzoso cattura immediatamente i sensi di Aethyta, che regge piacevolmente il gioco...

K: Beh, lo sai? Credo che possiamo perdonarti, per questa penosa cantonata, mia stimatissima Matriarca. Dopotutto... lavoravi in un bar!

Aethyta si alza, cercando di trattenere una fragorosa risata. Afferra Karin per una mano, la attira a se appoggiandosi alle sue labbra con un tenero bacio, mentre la stringe tra le braccia con trasporto. Karin, ricambia l'abbraccio di Aethyta, la quale sfiora con le labbra l'orecchio di Karin, solleticandolo con un intrigante sorriso, mentre le sussurra sottovoce...

A: Ehi, aspetta un momento... cosa vorresti insinuare?

Karin ritrova le labbra di Aethyta e la bacia teneramente, accarezzandole la schiena. Cerca le sue guance con le dita, accarezzandole ancora più dolcemente, mentre le risponde con un tono molto seducente...

K: Beh, puoi sempre confessare a Liara che... che quel giorno eri completamente ubriaca!

Aethyta ride, mentre i suoi occhi si accendono di desiderio. Le sue mani corrono incontro alla zip sulla divisa di Karin. Le labbra di Aethyta scivolano piano lungo il collo di Karin. Scendono in basso, a ricoprire di piccoli baci la pelle nuda della spalla di Karin, accendendola di brividi, mentre la voce di Aethyta diventa sempre più sexy...

A: mmh, oh si... molto divertente davvero!... Adesso però dovrai farti perdonare...

Karin sorride, mentre fa scorrere verso il basso la chiusura lampo sulla schiena di Aethyta e le sue labbra restituiscono ogni bacio sopra alla sua spalla nuda. Poi, la sua voce molto suadente sussurra...

K: oh beh, non te l'ho detto?... Io adoro farmi perdonare da te!

Continua ….


	19. Un dolce portafortuna per il Vertice

Loyalties:

Mass Effect Trilogy è un gioco Bioware. Per qualsiasi riferimento al gioco ufficiale Tutti i diritti sono di proprietà di Bioware. La Fan Fiction "Mass Effect At Dawn Again" è il frutto della mia immaginazione e del mio lavoro, è un libero tributo, appassionato e personale a un grande videogioco. È vietato qualsiasi utilizzo parziale o totale a scopo di lucro e non.

 **Capitolo 18**

 **Un dolce portafortuna per il Vertice**

… L'alba fugge veloce e il giorno arriva sin troppo in fretta. Liara, è già seduta accanto a Shepard, di buon mattino, impaziente di continuare. Le sorride teneramente, mentre la guarda, mano nella mano. Ben presto, inizia a parlare e la dolcezza della sua voce, dipinge con la luce del sole tutta la stanza...

L: Quando ti raggiunsi nella tua cabina, mancava poco all'inizio dell'incontro. Eri molto occupata a sistemare i bottoni della tua elegante Uniforme da Cerimonia. Sembravi un po' nervosa, ma eri davvero affascinante! Tuttavia, la tua voce tradiva un po' di apprensione...

S: Oh Liara... sei qui, bene! Voglio fare una buona impressione, dimmi... come sto? Oh, al diavolo! Questa uniforme mi fa sentire come una mummia imprigionata nel suo sarcofago!

Sei molto buffa quando non ti senti a tuo agio, ciononostante sei ancora più bella. Ti sistemai un bottone della giacca fuori posto, mentre ti rispondevo con un sorriso e l'intenzione di fugare definitivamente tutti i tuoi dubbi...

L: eh, eh sei... uno spettacolo, Tesoro! Non preoccuparti, questa uniforme ti sta una meraviglia, credimi.

Non feci nemmeno in tempo a terminare la frase che già mi stringevi tra le braccia, restituendomi il sorriso. Il tuo respiro correva lungo il mio collo, mentre mi sussurravi sottovoce...

S: mmh, molte grazie! Anche se temo che il tuo giudizio non sia molto affidabile, Cuoricino...

Le nostre labbra si incontrarono brevemente, in una tenera carezza. Rimasi infilata nei tuoi occhi, perché ero molto curiosa di sentire il motivo...

L: perché no?

S: beh, perché... tu sei un'archeologa, Amore mio. Tutte le mummie, sono molto affascinanti per te!

L: eh, eh... no, non tutte. Solo quelle Prothean, in realtà! Non ne mai incontrata una, finora, ma ti assicuro che... trovo questa donna umana, molto più eccitante... di qualsiasi mummia Prothean!

Per tutta risposta, tuffasti il tuo sguardo in fondo ai miei occhi, indagandoli in profondità e inondandomi di tenerezza. La tua bocca si prese la mia, delicatamente, travolgendomi lo stomaco di emozione, vestendo la mia pelle di brividi, cospargendo il mio respiro di passione. Il tuo cuore sincronizzato nel mio, produceva un'intensa esplosione, che avvolgeva completamente i miei sensi d'amore, facendoli naufragare perdutamente nei tuoi!

Poi, il mio senso del dovere, prese per un istante il sopravvento, riportandomi fatalmente alla realtà e... al vero motivo della mia visita.

L: Oh, Emy! Non preoccuparti, sei... una meraviglia! Farai una buona impressione! Ad ogni modo, la Dalatrass... fa sapere che è stata trattenuta. Si scusa per il ritardo, arriverà prima possibile.

Tu sembravi apprezzare notevolmente la notizia. Posticipare il più possibile il Vertice, sembrava essere diventato il tuo programma prioritario per l'immediato futuro...

S: eccellente! Ho proprio bisogno del mio dolce portafortuna!

Io non capivo cosa intendevi e cominciavo a preoccuparmi...

L: Shepard? Che genere di portafortuna? Wrex sarà qui a momenti e... non dovresti consultarti con lui, prima di cominciare?

Tuttavia, la tua voce in un baleno può diventare così sensuale, il tuo sguardo talmente magnetico, il tuo sorriso così ammaliante. Sei capace di dissolvere in un palpito tutti i miei dubbi e fino all'ultimo briciolo della mia volontà...

S: mmh, Wrex non è ancora arrivato e... nemmeno la Dalatrass. Il mio dolcissimo portafortuna, invece... è proprio qui, tra le mie braccia e se non mi bacerà di nuovo, a lungo e appassionatamente... non avremo alcuna garanzia!

Ti abbracciai più forte, illuminando il mio sorriso. Ti accarezzavo delicatamente il viso, intrecciando le mie dita tra i tuoi capelli. I miei occhi erano fissi nel tuo sguardo, mentre ti rispondevo nello stesso tono seducente...

L: ehi, per caso stai dicendo, che dal mio bacio dipenderà l'esito del tuo Summit, Comandante?

Il tuo tono era sempre più provocante, il tuo atteggiamento sempre più dolce... baciarti, l'unica cosa a cui non volevo più rinunciare!

S: Esatto! Dovrai impegnarti a fondo e accuratamente, dovrai dare il meglio di te, se vorremo avere successo... mmh, altrimenti...

Chiusi gli occhi, scivolando lungo il profilo del tuo collo, sfiorandoti lentamente una guancia, poi l'altra. Rimasi a lungo a indugiare nel tuo respiro, accarezzandolo di piccoli baci. Mi accostai alle tue labbra sempre più intimamente, con dolcezza, con slancio. Continuai a baciarti intensamente, non permettendo alle nostre labbra di separarsi, mai più.

Eravamo completamente rapite dai nostri sentimenti, dai nostri sensi, dall'intenso piacere di stare insieme. Restammo per un lungo istante profondamente unite, con gli occhi in fondo agli occhi, perse in dolci sguardi incantati.

Non ci rendemmo nemmeno conto che la porta automatica era scattata. Una larga sagoma scura occupava completamente la soglia. Mentre un divertito e inconfondibile vocione, ci strappò bruscamente dal nostro piacevole idillio, facendo sprofondare immediatamente il mio stato d'animo, dalla beatitudine ad un soffocante imbarazzo!

W: Oh, ma che bel quadretto familiare! Dunque, le chiacchiere giunte alle mie orecchie, non erano poi così infondate... eh, eh, eh! Beh, lieto di saperlo! Ah, che coppia infernale! Poche altre cose possono risultare una miscela più letale di voi due messe insieme! Eh, eh, tuttavia ... non ti facevo così sdolcinata, Shepard! Tutta questa ... saccarina! Ehi, non dirmi che ti sei rammmollita!

Subito dopo, Wrex puntò su di me i suoi occhietti maliziosi, cercando avidamente il mio sguardo, che non sapeva più dove scappare ...

W: Liara, quanto tempo, è bello vederti! Adesso capisco perché non potrò avere la cabina del primo ufficiale! Oh, povero me! Non farmi pensare alla mia vecchia branda. Le mie povere vecchie ossa gridano... oh, non vorrei mettermi a piangere!

Chissà come, riuscii a borbottare qualcosa! Nonostante il mio disperato tentativo di apparire naturale, la mia voce goffa, mostrava chiaramente il mio grande disagio, rendendo il mio imbarazzo chiaro, ben oltre l'evidenza!

L: Hem...! Anch'io, sono lieta di vederti, Wrex! Non temere, ti troveremo un letto ben imbottito, il più possibile adatto alla tua "ingombrante" posizione!

Per la Dea! Chissa da quanto tempo stava guardando! Mi sentivo le guance prendere fuoco, mentre avrei voluto scomparire nel pavimento. Per fortuna, tu invece non facesti una piega, al contrario, mi togliesti da quel casino! Andasti incontro a Wrex sorridendo, come se niente fosse! Gli stringesti la mano con molto calore, dandogli una grossa pacca sulla spalla, mentre esclamavi con gioia...

S: Wrex! Vecchia Canaglia! È bello rivederti! Scusa se non ti prendo a testate, sai, non vorrei rovinare la mia uniforme della domenica! Più tardi mi dirai da dove arrivano queste chiacchiere... muoio dalla voglia di sapere!

Infine, puntasti l'indice sulla pancia di Wrex, spingendo forte contro la sua corazza, mentre dicevi...

S: Ehi, sembri ingrassato... non sarai tu il vecchio Ciccione che si è rammollito, percaso?! Non posso credere che Io e Grunt abbiamo fatto fuori l'ultimo Divoratore di Tuchanka!

Wrex scoppiò in una fragorosa risata, restituendo lo scherzo...

W: Ah, ah, ah! Oh no, no Shepard, non temere! I Divoratori sono ancora numerosi su Tuchanka! Ma... sai com'è, tutte quelle incombenze politiche, mi impediscono di darmi alla pazza gioia, come se non ci fosse domani! Tuttavia... ho una sensazione viscerale, che le cose cambieranno molto presto!

Improvvisamente il tono di Wrex si fece molto serio. Il suo sguardo scarlatto divenne cupo e grave, mentre cercava con fierezza la risposta nei tuoi occhi...

W: Non dirmi che quei Capoccioni del Consiglio hanno incominciato a darti retta!... Shepard... mi dispiace per la Terra! So cosa si prova a vedere il proprio Pianeta ridotto a un cumulo di rovine fumanti.

Il tempo degli scherzi era finito. Anche la tua voce stava riflettendo nient'altro che la triste realtà...

S: Già! Grazie Wrex. Non voglio nasconderti che questo Summit è quanto di più vicino al nostro ultimo grido di sopravvivenza! Il tempo dei contrasti è finito! Abbiamo tutti bisogno di non essere lasciati soli, per avere una possibilità. Non posso negare che sarà brutta e difficile, amico mio! Molto più della Sovereign. Molto più dei Collettori. Ma, per quanto mi riguarda, finché avrò vita, non smetterò di lottare! Ho bisogno di te al mio fianco, Wrex... perché non posso farcela senza di te!

Wrex era diventato il leader migliore, che il suo popolo potesse sperare di avere. Era molto più saggio e riflessivo della maggior parte dei Krogan. Stava cercando di evitare la furia cieca, se poteva usare il dialogo e la distensione. Per un Krogan, si tratta di una qualità fuori dal comune, davvero molto preziosa, nonché infinitamente utile per i tuoi negoziati. Inoltre, tu e Wrex eravate uniti da profonda stima e amicizia che vi legavano, rendendolo a tutti gli effetti l'elemento cardine per stringere un'alleanza con i Krogan. Wrex, ti rispose nel suo solito tono imperioso...

W: Se dobbiamo combattere, Shepard, i Krogan sono pronti alla guerra! Per quanto mi riguarda, ti risponderò sempre: presente! Non esiste guerra, battaglia o nemico che io non sia pronto ad affrontare insieme a te, amica mia! Tuttavia... se è un'alleanza che stai cercando... beh, non tutti i Clan sono favorevoli a scendere a patti con dei nemici mortali come i Turian e i Salarian! C'è aria di malcontento. Alcuni Clan si stanno organizzando, tramano tumulti. Se voglio tenerli buoni, dovrò tornare con la promessa di qualcosa di molto significativo in cambio!

Capimmo al volo che cosa voleva Wrex. Sapevamo bene quanto il nostro amico soffriva per il suo popolo, tormentato dalla terribile piaga della genofagia. Pertanto, il prezzo dell'alleanza di Wrex poteva essere soltanto uno... una cura, subito! In cambio, ci offriva la totale lealtà dei Krogan e tutta la forza del loro Esercito per combattere i Razziatori.

Per secoli, tutti i tentativi di trovare una cura erano falliti. Ciononostante, se c'era anche la più remota possibilità di trovarne una, di restituire un futuro ai Krogan, ottenendo una incalcolabile risorsa per noi... tu non avresti perso l'occasione di sfruttarla!

S: Lo so Wrex, la genofagia è orribile! Ma non esiste cura... non che io sappia!

All'improvviso venimmo interrotti da Ida, che ti informava dell'arrivo della Dalatrass. Quindi, tu e Wrex andaste in Sala Tattica, senza perdere altro tempo.

Fin dall'inizio, l'incontro rivelò un ostacolo molto insidioso. La Dalatrass Salarian si dimostrò arrogante, insensibile e spietata nella sua opposizione a curare la genofagia.

DS: è stato un millennio di pace, libero da questi... bruti!

Con l'appoggio del Primarca, provasti a convincerla con le buone, ma l'insolenza di quella Salarian, ben presto passò il limite e ti fece infuriare. Potevi soltanto giocarti l'ultima carta, provando a colpirla al cuore e sperando di farla ragionare.

Gridasti forte in faccia alla Dalatrass, i pugni serrati contro la sua coscienza, colpendo duro, scavando in profondità ... provando a graffiare la sua anima ...

S: Ho visto con i miei occhi il risultato degli esperimenti di Maelon, Dalatrass! Quelle femmine Krogan, sono morte tra atroci sofferenze, dando le loro vite, nella speranza che un giorno, la loro Specie possa riavere un futuro! Quello stesso futuro che voi gli avete negato!

Non crede che i Krogan abbiano già pagato abbastanza per errori commessi quasi 1500 anni fa?! È davvero convinta che quei Salarian e quei Turian, fossero migliori dei Krogan?!

Oh, al diavolo! Questo è il motivo per cui detesto la politica! Ogni decisione è frutto di egoismo, fredda matematica e tutt'altro che propositi spirituali! Ben pochi politici hanno un cuore, ma quasi tutti non hanno occhi! Sono ciechi all'evidenza, proprio come lei!

Si ricordi Dalatrass, ogni errore deve essere pagato, prima o poi! Lei, sarà responsabile della distruzione di tutto il suo popolo. Donne, bambini, gli innocenti!

La Terra è stata lasciata al suo destino... non resisterà! I Turian cadranno, perché non potranno contare sull'aiuto dei Krogan! Poi, arriverà il giorno di Sur'Kesh! Anche il suo Pianeta rimarrà da solo, come Palaven e come la Terra prima. Allora, per tutti quanti voi sarà la fine e... sarà stata soltanto colpa sua!

La Dalatras rimase in silenzio, lo sguardo buio, velato di nera esitazione. L'esile corpo contratto, vibrante di tensione. Per un lungo istante rimase assorta, mentre tu trattenevi il respiro, pregando che non fosse finita! Infine, la sua voce aspra graffiò il silenzio, diffondendo nell'aria tutto il suo malumore.

Per fortuna, le sue parole rivelarono un raggio di misericordia, una traccia di coscienza. Alla fine la Dalatrass concesse un'opportunità al buon senso, un'occasione alla speranza, garantendoci la tanto attesa apertura!

Le femmine sopravvissute, erano custodite in una Base segreta SOS su Sur'Kesh. La possibilità di sintetizzare una cura per la Genofagia stava diventando reale! Le nostre speranze di ottenere l'aiuto dei Krogan, si stavano facendo un po' meno sottili.

… Alcuni minuti dopo il vertice ti raggiunsi di nuovo nella tua cabina, per sapere come era andata. Eri sdraiata sul letto con le gambe penzoloni e le braccia spalancate. Contemplavi le stelle con aria assorta, oltre la finestra del soffitto.

Sembravi molto stanca. La tua uniforme era un casino, completamente sbottonata, con i pantaloni allentati. Una scarpa spuntava da sotto il letto, l'altra, con la suola rivolta verso l'alto, giaceva sul pavimento, vicino alla sedia della tua scrivania. Lo stomaco mi salì in gola, mentre cercavo di dominare la preoccupazione, chiedendo...

L: Shepard?... Va tutto bene?

Tu hai girato la testa verso la porta, lanciandomi uno sguardo dolce. Sei rimasta immobile e hai risposto stancamente...

S: oh, Liara, sei tu! Vieni, entra! Per favore, blocca la porta, non vorrei che qualcun altro piombasse in cabina, sono esausta! Quella Dalatrass è così odiosa! Che creatura infernale! È insopportabile come pochi!

Subito dopo, ti affrettasti ad aggiungere in tono molto soddisfatto...

S: Tuttavia, il mio dolcissimo portafortuna ha funzionato! La Dalatrass ha acconsentito di restituire le femmine a Wrex!

L: oh, grazie alla Dea! Questa è un'ottima notizia Shepard! Allora, ti lascio riposare. Passa a trovarmi più tardi.

Naturalmente fui molto sollevata dalla notizia e ancora più felice che, nonostante la stanchezza tu avessi voglia di passare un po' di tempo come me.

S: oh no, per favore, rimani! Sai, quella vecchia ferita alla spalla mi fa un male del diavolo! Vorresti prenderti un po' cura di me?

L: Ma certo! Sono sicura che la tua spalla andrà molto meglio dopo un bel massaggio. Forza, girati!

Mentre ti massaggiavo la spalla sentivo la tua tensione dissolversi lentamente. I tuoi muscoli si rilassavano, lo stress si allentava piacevolmente. Ben presto eravamo entrambe molto rilassate e iniziammo a chiacchierare...

L: Oh Dea! Sono morta di vergogna con Wrex! Che figuraccia! Proprio un bello spettacolo, Emily! Scommetto che da domani tutti sapranno di noi!

Tu eri molto tranquilla, affatto preoccupata. Avevi gli occhi chiusi, mentre ti godevi il massaggio e la tua voce era molto pacata...

S: Andiamo, Tesoro, era soltanto un bacio! E poi, stava scherzando... sanno già di noi, fin da prima di Iloss...

L: Va bene, i nostri amici lo sanno! Non stavo dicendo che mi dispiace. Tuttavia, è stato davvero imbarazzante! Inoltre, i nuovi membri dell'equipaggio potrebbero non sapere... o magari, fingere di non saperlo!

Una lieve tensione alla tua spalla, mi fece intuire che avevi capito dove volevo arrivare, nonostante un goffo tentativo di evitare l'argomento...

S: Beh, non saprei! Non ho notato niente di strano. Sai, ho avuto un'eccellente impressione dei nuovi elementi aggiunti all'Equipaggio. Sto cercando di conoscerli meglio, tuttavia, nessuno mi ha ancora fatto domande personali.

Mentre ti rispondevo, muovevo entrambe le mani sull'altra spalla. Mi fermai al centro del collo. Scesi lentamente lungo la schiena, massaggiando con cura, fino a quando tutti i muscoli del tuo corpo furono rilassati e completamente sciolti.

L: Davvero?! Eppure la nuova Specialista alle Comunicazioni, sembra molto interessata a chiacchierare con te, Shepard. È sempre così sorridente... non credo parliate molto di lavoro. Sicura che non ti ha chiesto niente? Giurerei che ci sta provando con te!

Le mie dita iniziarono a incontrare resistenza, proprio in mezzo alla tua spalla. Ma durò soltanto un momento. Poi la tua voce divenne di nuovo dolce e rassicurante ...

S: Nah... Traynor è soltanto una ragazzina! Ha negli occhi l'immagine che i media restituiscono di me. Alcune volte mi dipingono come un'eroina, lo sai. Descrivono le nostre missioni come eroiche gesta incredibili. Non ci sta provando, è soltanto ammirata da un ideale!

Il tono era così innocente, che sembravi abbastanza ingenua da credere veramente a quello che stavi dicendo. Naturalmente, mi fidavo completamente di te. Tuttavia, vederti parlare con Traynor infiammava la mia gelosia. Anche se cercai di nasconderlo, il mio stato d'animo era perfettamente rivelato dalle mie parole, pronunciate lentamente, una dopo l'altra.

L: Shepard... tu sei un'eroina! Le tue gesta sono incredibili!... E Traynor, ci sta provando con te! Forse, dovresti dirle che ... sei già impegnata!

Le mie dita correvano sulle tue spalle, scivolavano agili lungo la schiena. Stavolta non incontrarono nessun tipo di resistenza o tensione. Sembravi piacevolmente rilassata. La tua risposta assolutamente sincera...

S: Ti amo, Liara! Non preoccuparti, Cuoricino, si stancherà! Non può non accorgersi di noi due. Non può non vedere quanto follemente sono innamorata di te!

L: Oh, ti amo da impazzire, Emy! Non stavo dubitando di te, Stellina! ... Dicevo soltanto... che quando qualcuno è già impegnato con qualcun'altro, si dovrebbe smettere di fare la smorfiosa con lei! Specialmente se quel qualcuno è la mia ragazza!

Tu eri silenziosa, non ottenni nessuna risposta. I tuoi occhi erano chiusi, il tuo respiro lento e regolare, il ritmo costante. Continuai ad accarezzarti la schiena, finché mi resi conto che ti eri profondamente addormentata. Le tue labbra erano ancora socchiuse in un tenero sorriso. Era così bello guardarti dormire! Sentii la dolcezza diffondersi dentro di me, pervadermi come una calda coperta. Quella sensazione rassicurante mi fece sentire molto stupida, ma sorprendentemente allegra e spensierata, a dispetto di tutto!

Continua …


	20. Attrazione fatale

Loyalties:

Mass Effect Trilogy è un gioco Bioware. Per qualsiasi riferimento al gioco ufficiale Tutti i diritti sono di proprietà di Bioware. La Fan Fiction "Mass Effect At Dawn Again" è il frutto della mia immaginazione e del mio lavoro, è un libero tributo, appassionato e personale a un grande videogioco. È vietato qualsiasi utilizzo parziale o totale a scopo di lucro e non.

 **Capitolo 19**

 **Attrazione fatale**

… Sur'Kesh fu un inferno! Prima il sangue Krogan di Wrex cominciò a ribollire pericolosamente, rischiando di mandare tutto all'aria! Non eravamo ancora sbarcati che si lanciò fuori dalla Kodjak come una furia, senza rifletterci nemmeno un secondo, spazzando via ogni Salarian che incontrava sulla sua strada. Quel che è peggio, ignorando completamente qualsiasi richiamo all'ordine. La cosa ci mise subito in agitazione... costringendoci ad inventarci un piano B... in fretta!

S: Wrex! ... Merda! Liara, sta pronta a farlo volare se non riesco a calmarlo! Quel testone manderà tutto all'aria se non lo fermiamo!

L: non preoccuparti, Shepard! Wrex è disperato, ma non è stupido! Ho il sospetto che questo facesse parte del piano. Sai, tanto per mettere in chiaro che non si fermerà di fronte a niente. Si calmerà da solo, vedrai!

S: Concordo. Ma non voglio rischiare di tirare troppo la corda. Questa pagliacciata è durata abbastanza. Andiamo!

Beh, grazie alla Dea, avevo ragione!

… Poco dopo, una svolta tanto inaspettata quanto decisiva, ci rimise brillantemente in gioco! Incontrare il dottor Mordin Solus fu una gradita sorpresa. Non ti aspettavi di rivederlo in azione. Fu subito chiaro che i rapporti tra voi due erano stati ottimi, quando affrontavate i Collettori. Il tuo umore sembrava notevolmente migliorato. Il tuo tono rivelava tutta la tua soddisfazione di poter contare su un altro vecchio amico e prezioso alleato.

Il mio destino invece, sembrava essere quello di continuare a sentirmi in imbarazzo! Afferrasti la mano di Mordin, stringendola calorosamente tra le tue, dicendo...

S: È bello rivederti Prof! La tua lingua non ha smesso di correre alla velocità della luce, non è vero? Riesci sempre a mandare in confusione le mie orecchie come nessun altro, Mordin! Non credevo che lo avrei mai detto, ma... mi sono mancate le nostre chiacchierate! Ti presento la dottoressa T'Soni... qualcuno di molto prezioso per me!

Mordin sorrise appena. Il suo vivace sguardo penetrante, mi stava già sondando da cima a fondo e ritorno, analizzandomi accuratamente. Quando i suoi larghi occhi scuri, si fermarono all'improvviso nei miei, mi sentii scrutare in profondità, da quello sguardo insistente e sagace.

La fronte di Mordin si corrugava e si stirava con cipiglio professionale, fino a quando la sua espressione si distese in uno scaltro sorriso. A stento riuscii ad evitare di arrossire, mentre provavo a nascondere il mio disagio, dietro al tono sicuro della mia voce...

L: è un piacere dottor Solus!

Mordin ribatté rapido, sommergendo entrambe con lo stesso fiume di parole...

M: Conosco dottoressa T'Soni. Liara. Ottimo scienziato. Archologa. Letto tutti suoi trattati su Civiltà Prothean. Notevole teoria cause estinzione. Interessante. Tuttavia, forse troppo romantica interpretazione. Comunque valido elemento. Molto lieto collaborare.

Dovetti faticare non poco per non farmi distrarre da Garrus, che come al solito, trovava il mio imbarazzo molto divertente. Naturalmente non faceva niente per nasconderlo, mentre si esibiva in una delle sue migliori interpretazioni di "scar dance".

Per fortuna riuscii a dominarmi e con un insospettabile sforzo di volontà, restituii a Mordin il sorriso, cercando di apparire sicura di me, mentre con lo stesso tono professionale, dissi …

L: Dott. Mordin Solus. Ottimo scienziato. Genetista. Ex Agente del Gruppo Operazioni Speciali. Molto famoso per aver condotto con successo approfonditi studi sulla modifica della Genofagia. Le sue conoscenze nell'ambito della genetica sono davvero sconfinate, Professore. Non esiste un esperto migliore. Molto lieta di collaborare!

… La Base era una miniera di informazioni sensibili, pressoché completamente segrete, riguardo a studi evolutivi, simulazioni morfologiche, valutazioni esogenetiche e via di seguito. Insomma tutte cose che i Salarian usano da sempre per complicarsi la vita nei rapporti Inter-Specie.

Non potendo contare su potenti Eserciti, infatti, adoperano la scienza, come arma di difesa per garantire la sicurezza di Sur'Kesh, finendo molto spesso, per oltrepassare il limite... come nel caso delle femmine Krogan!

Quando le vidi, miseramente allineate sul pavimento, senza vita, fui invasa da una cupa tristezza. Un doloroso sgomento penetrò nel mio stomaco, mentre mi rendevo conto che quelle femmine Krogan decisero spontaneamente di sacrificarsi, per permettere ad altre di sopravvivere. Offrirono la loro vita, come un dono, sperando di curare la loro Specie da una piaga tanto disumana!

Quel gesto, così coraggioso e disperato, pesava sulla mia coscienza come un macigno. Pensai che quello fosse un modo terribile di vivere e di morire! Sentivo dentro di me che creature così generose, capaci di un tale eroico sacrifico, non potevano essere soltanto feroci mercenari, nient'altro che spietate macchine da guerra, non più!

Ero certa che il dolore avesse plasmato la loro evoluzione, cambiando radicalmente, alcuni di loro! I Krogan, si stavano trasformando in creature diverse, padrone della propria stabilità mentale, in grado di gestire con saggezza la loro forza invincibile. Wrex e il suo popolo, avevano già pagato un prezzo altissimo per gli errori dei loro padri. Pensai che fosse il momento di accogliere pienamente la loro redenzione!

… Salvare Eva fu un'impresa complicata perché, ben presto, la Base venne attaccata in forze dalle truppe di Cerberus che volevano togliere di mezzo ad ogni costo l'unica femmina Krogan sopravvissuta!

… Quando salimmo in ascensore, eravamo entrambe esauste, ma la nostra euforia era ancora fuori controllo. Eravamo entusiaste per l'esito della missione. Non appena la porta si chiuse, ti abbracciai subito, dicendo...

L: Oh, Emy! Ce l'abbiamo fatta! E 'stato stupefacente! Sono così felice!

Tu mi stringevi forte, sorridendo. Poi, mi hai sollevato da terra, girando su te stessa mentre mi tenevi in alto, con le braccia tese. Infine, mi hai fatto cadere sulle tue labbra assetate, trascinando le mie in un lungo bacio, così ardente e dolce. Accendendo i miei sensi, prendendoti gioco del mio stomaco, facendo impazzire il mio respiro. Poi, mi hai detto con orgoglio...

S: Oh si, hai ragione! Sono così felice! Salvare Eva è stato incredibile e meraviglioso... proprio come te! Sei stata grande, Liara! Non ce l'avrei mai fatta, senza di te!

Nel frattempo, l'ascensore si aprì sul ponte della tua cabina. Senza dire niente lo bloccai e ti spinsi contro il muro. Ti baciai di nuovo, ancora più a lungo, sempre più intensamente. Le nostre dita intrecciate, saldamente. Le nostre labbra mescolate insieme, appassionatamente. Il mio petto pulsava nel tuo, amplificando ogni emozione. Il tuo cuore risuonava nel mio, accelerando ogni battito. Poi, nei miei occhi di nuovo il tuo sorriso, mentre un dolce abbraccio, accompagnava il suono della mia voce ancora visibilmente inebriato...

L: Credi che Mordin troverà una cura in tempo?!

Mi hai risposto sottovoce, stringendomi tra le braccia, mentre mi accarezzavi teneramente il viso con la punta delle dita. Il tuo tono era piacevolmente rilassato...

S: Certo! Mordin è l'unico che può farlo! Lo conosco e mi fido di lui! La sua coscienza è diventata molto pesante. Lo sai, non trova pace da quando siamo stati insieme su Tuchanka. Ho la sensazione che voglia fortemente trovare una cura, da allora. Per questa ragione, ha aiutato le femmine Krogan. Sono certa che aveva già iniziato a studiare gli appunti di Maelon. Perciò, grazie a Eva e Wrex, Mordin sta per sintetizzare la cura!

Ti sfiorai le labbra in un tenero saluto, accarezzandoti il viso e i capelli, mentre di dicevo...

L: Ottimo! Lo sai, il tuo ottimismo è molto incoraggiante, riesci sempre a illuminare la mia giornata! A ogni modo Shepard, per favore, cerca di dormire un po'! Il Primarca può aspettare. Non potrai aiutarlo, se non ti reggi in piedi per la stanchezza!

Tu hai ricambiato sulle mie labbra il tuo saluto, poi mi hai fatto l'occhiolino e con un sorriso complice hai detto...

S: hmm ... va bene, mammina! Ma solo se prometti che farai lo stesso!

Sbloccai l'ascensore, ricambiando il sorriso, mentre rispondevo dolcemente...

L: va bene, piccolina, te lo prometto!

… Poco dopo il risveglio, mi imbattei in Wrex, sul Ponte Equipaggio, che scuro in volto si dirigeva verso il Bar, brontolando e sbuffando. Aveva appena lasciato l'infermeria e sembrava oltremodo agitato.

Sapevo che Wrex soffriva molto per le sorti del suo popolo, ma non era un mistero che non si fidasse completamente di Mordin. Pensai che forse, era accaduto qualcosa tra loro e iniziai a preoccuparmi.

Ho sempre avuto un debole per Wrex, gli sono molto affezionata. È un buon vecchio Bestione dal cuore d'oro! Uno davvero inarrestabile, saggio e leale, che non si arrende mai! Per questo motivo, vederlo così preoccupato, mi spezzava il cuore.

Volevo scoprire che cosa lo turbava e cercare di tirarlo un po' su di morale, così lo raggiunsi al Bar. Wrex era seduto su un minuto sgabello, tutto solo, dietro al bancone. Aveva gli occhi assorti, perduti nel vuoto da qualche parte, lontano, ben oltre il pavimento. La sua mano stringeva una bottiglia già mezza vuota di Ryncol, dalla quale sorseggiava lentamente, senza bicchiere e senza mai distogliere lo sguardo dal pavimento.

Cercai di farlo parlare un po', per indovinare la ragione del suo disagio. Mi versai appena un goccio di vino Batarian, mentre gli dicevo...

L: Ciao Wrex. Posso farti un po' di compagnia?

Wrex rimase immobile, sfiorandomi appena con il suo sguardo assente, per ricacciarlo subito dopo giù, nel pavimento. La sua voce impastata, rivelava un disagio sempre più preoccupante...

W: humph, Liara! Certo, tu puoi sempre restare, mia cara... ma temo di non essere una buona compagnia!

Mi sentii il cuore schiacciato nel petto e una tenerezza profonda gettarmi lo stomaco sottosopra. Wrex sembrava così triste! Nella sua lunga vita, aveva attraversato un sacco di brutti momenti. Tuttavia, aveva sempre reagito con carattere. Non lo avevo mai visto così... frangibile! Volevo assolutamente infondergli un po' di ottimismo...

L: Ehi, a me piace la tua compagnia, Wrex! Sono felice che tu sia qui. Sai, mi sento molto più tranquilla con te intorno.

Per un fugace istante, gli occhi di Wrex brillarono di rossa soddisfazione. Mi lanciò un'occhiata di gratitudine, dicendo...

W: Grazie Liara, sei molto gentile a cercare di consolarmi, ti sono grato.

Gli risposi con dolcezza, rivelandogli i miei pensieri e ciò che mi batteva nel cuore...

L: Mi dispiace per tutte le femmine che non ce l'hanno fatta, Wrex! Non dimenticherò mai il loro coraggio! Non possiamo riportarle indietro, ma possiamo fare in modo che il loro sacrificio non sia stato vano! Alla fine, la missione ha dato i suoi frutti! Eva sta meglio, sono certa che guarirà completamente! Conosco la reputazione del Dottor Solus, è semplicemente il migliore. Coraggio Wrex! Mordin troverà una cura vedrai! Tu ed Eva riscriverete il futuro del vostro popolo! Senti, lo so che è un Salarian, ma... Shepard si fida ciecamente di lui! Mordin è uno dei suoi migliori amici. Questo deve pur voler dire qualcosa, non credi?! Per favore Wrex, perché non provi a dargli una possibilità? Andrà tutto bene, vedrai... fidati di me!

Per tutta risposta, Wrex si infilò in bocca l'intero collo della bottiglia, tracannando avidamente alcune lunghe sorsate, continuando fino a quando non rimase più nulla da scolare. Infine, si accomodò sullo sgabello, gemendo di dolore e sbuffando di nuovo, prima di rispondermi in tono ancora più sofferente...

W: Humph, Mordin. Ah, quel dannato Salarian! Gliene ho date ben quattro di possibilità! ... Diceva che gli serviva un campione di tessuto di un maschio Krogan in salute per sintetizzare la cura. Gli ho risposto "Certo, eccomi qui! Sono molto sano e modestamente, il Krogan più maschio di tutto Tuchanka!" Il suo musetto da pyjak sogghignava malignamente, mentre tirava fuori una grossa siringa con un ago interminabile! Pensavo avrebbe preso un campione da un braccio, una gamba, che ne so? Da un piede... e invece no! Oh, povero me... è così... imbarazzante!

Wrex posò il suo enorme testone sul bancone, nascondendosi gli occhi con le mani, mentre gemeva di nuovo. L'occasione era troppo allettante, non riuscii a resistere, così gli dissi...

L: Oh, andiamo, Wrex! Dopo la figuraccia che mi hai fatto fare ieri, non puoi venirmi a parlare di imbarazzo, mai più!

Wrex sorrise, accarezzando i miei occhi con uno sguardo affettuoso e aggiunse bonariamente …

W: Eh, eh... no, sul serio! Tu e Shepard siete una cannonata insieme! Stavo solo scherzando, Liara! Inoltre, Shepard non è per niente rammollita, anzi, mi è sembrata più forte che mai! Eh, eh, sono certo che è tutto merito tuo!

Ben presto, il sorriso sbiadì dal volto di Wrex. I suoi pensieri tornarono al motivo del suo disagio, mentre la sua voce diventava grave. Il suo malcontento pervase di nuovo il suo tono, mentre esplose ad alta voce...

W: Oh, al diavolo! Non potrei parlarne con nessun altro! I miei... testicoli... sono in fiamme! Quel dannato Salarian si è proprio divertito a torturarmi. Oh, Liara, che dolore! Spero che la mia virilità non sia perduta per sempre! Promettimi che non lo dirai a nessuno... nemmeno a Shepard e... soprattutto non devi dirlo a Garrus!

Povero Wrex, mi faceva una gran pena, ma... era così buffo! Sentivo la risata esplodermi nella pancia come uno sparo, farmi vibrare lo stomaco, fluttuare nel petto, solleticare a morte la mia gola! Temevo che sarei esplosa fragorosamente. Non so nemmeno io come ho potuto evitarlo!

Invece di ridere, gli posai una mano sulla spalla. Gli strinsi il braccio, più forte che potevo, facendo del mio meglio per rassicurarlo. Nel frattempo, l'imbarazzo stava colorando le mie guance di viola, rendendole sempre più calde, bollenti! Incominciai a parlare con un filo di voce, acquistando pian piano, sempre maggior sicurezza...

L: Oh, capisco!... Immagino sia un male terribile... mi dispiace Wrex! Coraggio, non preoccuparti, di sicuro è soltanto un dolore temporaneo, vedrai che passerà presto! Perché non hai chiesto a Mordin del ghiaccio? Renderebbe il recupero più rapido e meno doloroso.

Wrex per tutta risposta stappò un'altra bottiglia di Ryncol e bevve due lunghe sorsate. Finalmente l'alcool iniziava a ottenebrare la sua ragione, rendendo la sua lingua molto più sciolta e il suo umore sempre più cupo. Fece un grande sospiro, mentre alzava gli occhi al cielo, esclamando...

W: Ah, perché non potevo!

L: perché no?

W: Perché... perché LEI era nella stanza accanto! Non potevo uscire con il ghiaccio in mano! Avrebbe pensato che sono uno smidollato! Ho una reputazione da difendere. Lei è così coraggiosa e tenace. Sopporta qualsiasi cosa in silenzio, con orgoglio! Non l'ho mai sentita lamentarsi, nemmeno una volta! Oh, Liara, Lei è così... così forte! Non avrei nessuna speranza con lei, se pensasse che sono un pyjak!

Per la Dea! Il tono di Wrex era così devoto, talmente rapito. Improvvisamente aveva lo sguardo inebetito e l'espressione sognante! Tutte cose davvero molto difficili da immaginare sulla faccia di un Krogan! Anche dopo essersi scolato due intere bottiglie di Ryncol. Tuttavia, Wrex sembrava proprio... innamorato di Eva! Gli risposi esibendo un'espressione molto competente e ostentando il mio tono più sicuro...

L: Beh, amico mio, non ci sono dubbi... questa si chiama Attrazione Fatale! Stai parlando con una vera esperta, credimi! Anche a me è capitata la stessa cosa con Shepard! Sai, Eva mi piace molto e penso che sia davvero scattato qualcosa tra voi due! Immagino che abbiate molto in comune. Ho avuto la netta sensazione che Eva è una persona molto saggia, oltre che forte, proprio come te, Wrex! Fossi in te, non mi preoccuperei. Lo sai, tu sei il Krogan più forte e più saggio che conosco e... naturalmente anche il più attraente! Sono certa che hai già fatto colpo!

Wrex non riuscì a nascondere un sorrisetto di soddisfazione, mentre si affrettava a chiedere interessato...

W: mmh, davvero?! E dimmi... quanti Krogan conosci, Liara?

Io arricciai la fronte pensierosa, mentre cercavo invano di rimanere seria...

L: dunque vediamo... compreso te?... Uno! Ah, ah, ah, ma... ehi, dico sul serio, Wrex! Tu hai un sacco di qualità che hanno già fatto colpo su Eva, fidati di me!

Non saprei dire se fu grazie all'alcool, oppure al mio incoraggiamento, ma finalmente, Wrex sembrava aver ritrovato il buon umore e io ne fui molto felice!

W: uh, uh, uh... già! A meno che Garrus non lo venga a sapere, o quel pyjak di Mordin non abbia già distrutto la mia famosa reputazione, una volta per tutte!

L: ah, ah, non temere Wrex, tutti i tuoi segreti sono assolutamente al sicuro con me! Dirò a Karin che ho subito un colpo e che mi serve del ghiaccio... non preoccuparti, Eva non lo saprà mai!

W: Oh amica mia, grazie! Tu sei... sei... impagabile!

Un istante dopo, Garrus entro nella stanza guardando Wrex con un sorrisetto di sfida, mentre diceva...

G: Ehi, guarda chi c'è! L'Imperatore di Tuchanka sta saccheggiando il bar! Ciao Liara, ottimo lavoro su Sur'Kesh. Posso offrirti un drink per festeggiare?

L: Certo Garrus, giusto un goccio di vino Batarian andrà bene. Anche tu eri in palla, come al solito non hai sbagliato un colpo.

Garrus versò da bere per tutti, mentre osservava Wrex ancora seduto in silenzio, sul suo minuscolo sgabello. Il suo tono era molto scherzoso, ma come al solito altrettanto provocatorio...

G: Coraggio Wrex, perché non sputi il rospo? Non vedi l'ora di tornare a casa per posare di nuovo le tue vecchie e grasse chiappe rammollite sul trono, non è vero?! Oh, non preoccuparti vecchio Bestione, se qualcosa andrà storto, ci penserà il buon vecchio Garrus a salvare la tua Donzella Krogan e tirarti fuori dai guai!

Wrex, stirò le sue labbra mettendo bene in evidenza un infinito numero di grossi denti, sparsi tutto intorno a un beffardo ghigno di sfida, mentre rispondeva sibilando...

W: Certo Garrus... come no! Come quella volta su Virmire, quando avevi finito le clips e un mercenario di Saren ti stava puntando in preda all'ira sanguinaria. Per non parlare della dozzina di scagnozzi Geth pronti a mordere le tue giovani chiappe. Che avresti fatto quel giorno, senza zio Wrex, che ti ha salvato il culo tutto da solo?!

Probabilmente Wrex colpì nel segno! Potrei scommettere che quello dipinto sul volto di Garrus fosse autentico imbarazzo. Le sue guance si tesero in uno stentato sorriso, mentre si sforzava di controllare la voce. Ebbe bisogno di scolarsi un generoso bicchiere di brandy Turian, prima di riuscire a trovare qualcosa di adeguato da rispondere...

G: ok, ok, … lo ammetto! Ai bei vecchi tempi eri una furia, Ciccione! Però ancora non giocavi seduto sul trono e fare l'Imperatore di Tuchanka!

… Un altro viaggio attraverso i ricordi è terminato. Liara sente l'impellente bisogno di entrare intimamente in contatto con Shepard. Non può resistere al desiderio fuori controllo, di sentirla scorrere dentro di lei. Desidera galleggiare nei pensieri di Shepard, avvolgersi nel suo calore, fondere profondamente tutti i propri sensi nel dolce intuire di quelli di Shepard.

Liara sorride, mentre si avvolge nel suo mantello blu. Cerca la mente di Shepard, coinvolgendola in una fusione emozionante, ancora una volta. Ben presto, sente l'energia di Shepard, penetrare in profondità dentro di lei. Ogni pensiero di Liara, ogni sensazione, ogni sentimento percepito è dilagante, anche nella mente di Shepard, nel suo cuore. Le loro anime si fondono in una forte emozione, scambiandosi anche il più piccolo stato d'animo.

Ogni ricordo è inestricabilmente mescolato. Il tempo diventa un elastico, che si flette in continuazione e si estende, prolungando ogni istante, rendendolo immenso, mentre due diventano Uno. Infine, il contatto si dissolve lentamente e ognuna di loro recupera la coscienza della propria mente. Entrambe sono avvolte in un piacevole senso di pienezza. Nel silenzio della stanza, a lungo, una totale pace interiore le pervade.

Liara è molto stanca, perché lo sforzo mentale che deve sopportare è molto più intenso del normale, date le condizioni di Shepard. Tuttavia, nonostante la notevole fatica, è davvero euforica. Si sente esplodere di felicità. In questi preziosi momenti in cui le loro anime si sfiorano, Liara sente Shepard irradiarsi dentro di lei ... comunicare! Non esiste al mondo, qualcosa di più intimo e personale, di toccare l'anima della persona che ama. Essere in grado di sentire la forza di Shepard dentro di sé, rimanerne avvolta.

Shepard non può muoversi, non può parlare. Da mesi è incatenata a quel letto, avvolta in un silenzio immutabile. Il suo viso è congelato nell'identica espressione imperscrutabile. Tuttavia, durante le unioni, Liara può sentire Shepard, può comunicare con lei attraverso le emozioni. Si tratta di un prodigioso abbraccio mentale, capace di riempirla di sollievo, speranza e consolazione.

Tutto ciò che batte nel cuore di Liara, nel cuore di Shepard, illumina improvvisamente la strada. Giorno dopo giorno, si trasforma in una forza inarrestabile, un bisogno irrefrenabile di andare avanti, di non mollare! Liara sente il cuore che batte più forte, trabocca d'amore, di speranza. Ogni dubbio, ogni esitazione, si sta trasformando profondamente dentro di lei, volta dopo volta, diventando infine, nient'altro che... fede!

Continua …


	21. Vecchie cicatrici

Loyalties:

Mass Effect Trilogy è un gioco Bioware. Per qualsiasi riferimento al gioco ufficiale Tutti i diritti sono di proprietà di Bioware. La Fan Fiction "Mass Effect At Dawn Again" è il frutto della mia immaginazione e del mio lavoro, è un libero tributo, appassionato e personale a un grande videogioco. È vietato qualsiasi utilizzo parziale o totale a scopo di lucro e non.

 **Capitolo 20**

 **Vecchie cicatrici**

… Liara è appena uscita, Aethyta si alza in fretta, spegnendo il comunicatore. Cerca la mano di Karin e mentre la stringe, attira Karin dolcemente a se, dicendole...

A: Oh, vieni qui, Zucchero! Ho bisogno di abbracciarti subito!

Karin si alza sorridendo. Prende Aethyta tra le sue braccia, rimanendo in silenzio per alcuni minuti, accarezzandola con tenerezza, mentre la stringe più vicino. Infine, inizia a parlarle a bassa voce, in tono amorevole...

K: I racconti di Liara sono molto coinvolgenti! Per caso il buon vecchio Wrex, ti ha ricordato tuo padre?

Aethyta sospira, mentre un velo di nostalgia cattura i suoi occhi e una punta di amarezza si può facilmente intuire nel tono della sua voce...

A: Beh si! Sai, a dire il vero Wrex assomiglia parecchio a papà! Anche se... ah ah, mio padre era molto più sporcaccione di lui! Nel senso di parolacce intendo. Si, ma... oh, merda! È una storia strappalacrime, Zucchero, che non credo dovresti conoscere!

La risposta di Karin balza fuori dal suo cuore, tanto dolce quanto immediata...

K: Lo sai, Thyta... A volte mi chiedo come faccio ad amarti così tanto! Come posso sentirti così incredibilmente vicina e profondamente in sintonia... pur conoscendo così poco di Te!

Aethyta ha bisogno di ritrovare il respiro, mentre raccoglie il viso di Karin tra le sue mani e le accarezza i capelli e le guance, guardandola intensamente. Il suo sguardo trafigge Karin intimamente, attraversandola con l'irresistibile fascino della notte blu scuro in fondo ai suoi occhi. La voce di Aethyta diventa sempre più dolce, mentre parla con Karin ...

A: Ehi, Zuccherino! Sono pronta a scommettere, che sai di me tutto quello che c'è da sapere! In primo luogo, sai che mi sento intimamente legata a te e che mi riempi di gioia! Secondo, sai che mi fai provare un'ondata di emozioni di tale intensità che non affioravano in me da molto tempo.

Aethyta fa una pausa prima di aggiungere …

A: Mmh, in terzo luogo, sai di farmi sentire fottutamente viva e importante, talmente ... gasata come non mi capitava da secoli! Infine, sai che ti amo, Karin così come sei e nella mia vita, non potrebbe esserci nessun'altro che ... te! Quindi... credo che tu sappia su di me, davvero molte più cose di quante ne dovresti sapere!

Le labbra di Karin si distendono in un lieve sorriso di soddisfazione, mentre sta sfiorando la guancia di Aethyta e le dice ...

K: Oh Dolcezza!... Mi sono sempre chiesta come facesse Liara ad essere una ragazza così dolce. Beh, adesso è chiaro! Quella cara ragazza è tutta suo padre!

Aethyta sorride, cercando le labbra di Karin. Le sfiora piano con le sue, accarezzandole con tutta la tenerezza che sente esplodere selvaggiamente nel suo petto. Si baciano a lungo, con trasporto, con tutte le loro anime coinvolte. Aethyta non riesce a smettere di stringere forte Karin contro il suo seno, in silenzio, confondendo ogni battito, fondendosi a lei, con gli occhi chiusi e all'improvviso... non se ne vorrebbe andare... non più!

Karin si sente pervadere di tenerezza, un piacevole calore la avvolge completamente come un mantello. Si sente viva come non lo era mai stata prima. Il suo cuore rimbalza selvaggiamente contro quello di Aethyta. Lo stomaco di Karin sale fino in gola e all'improvviso non vorrebbe lasciarla andare ... non più! La voce di Karin è ancora palpitante, non sa nascondere quel filo di preoccupazione, l'impellente bisogno di condividere con Aethyta ogni emozione e dice...

K: Ehi, dico sul serio, mi piacerebbe davvero sapere! Penso che... se dopo quasi mille anni ti fa ancora male, forse non dovresti continuare a nasconderlo dentro di te. Qualunque cosa sia... dovresti provare a buttarla fuori e condividerla con qualcuno che ti ama e che magari... potrebbe aiutarti a guarire!

Aethyta sorride di nuovo, poi si siede di fronte a Karin, guardando avidamente dentro i suoi occhi. Le prende le mani, attirandola più vicino, intrecciandosi stretta tra le sue dita. La voce di Aethyta è bassa e toccante, la sua espressione diventa seria, quando incomincia a raccontare...

A: OK, mio dolce Dottore! ... Circolano ancora molte stronzate sul passato dei Krogan! Nel corso del tempo, la loro cattiva reputazione è stata resa anche peggiore, a causa di un sacco di merda schifosa che quel Branco, di teste di cazzo, Sanguinario ha sparso in giro ovunque, alimentando la fantasia popolare. Ciò ha di fatto impedito ai Krogan di guadagnarsi la loro seconda occasione!

Naturalmente, in passato, molti Krogan furono davvero dei fottuti figli di puttana! Ah, ce n'è un sacco, ancora! Tuttavia, ho anche incontrato un bel po' di Salarian e Turian non meno bastardi di loro! Credo che, la verità sia lì da qualche parte, proprio nel mezzo!

Una cosa l'ho imparata in un millennio: gli innocenti si nascondono ovunque! Non mi sorprenderebbe di trovarne qualcuno anche all'inferno! In ogni caso, ci fu un tempo in cui i Krogan si diedero molto da fare per rendersi sgraditi ovunque andassero. Collezionarono nemici, in tutti e quattro gli angoli della galassia. Tuttavia, ben pochi ricordano che conoscevano anche l'onore e la gratitudine. I Krogan erano soldati coraggiosi e fedeli che combatterono al fianco di Turians e Salarian con generosità e spirito di sacrificio e morirono a milioni. Beh, so quello che dico, credimi! Immagino di avere sempre avuto un punto di vista privilegiato su questo argomento.

Sai, quando mio padre era giovane, ha combattuto nelle guerre Rachni! Così, quando ero solo una bambina, era solito raccontarmi molto spesso le sue avventure! Io lo ascoltavo completamente eccitata per ore e ore. Oh, adoravo le sue storie, questo è poco ma sicuro! Papà diceva, che molto tempo prima della sua nascita, Tuchanka era un pianeta bellissimo, pieno di boschi e foreste e di audaci scogliere a picco sulle acque blu dell'oceano.

Tuttavia, era anche un luogo molto selvaggio! I Krogan si erano evoluti in un ambiente ostile e pericoloso, abitato da formidabili predatori. La sopravvivenza non era affatto una cosa da poco! La questione era strettamente collegata all'aggressività, alla capacità di essere letali, di uccidere per primi per evitare di essere uccisi. Su Tuchanka, diceva, la selezione naturale era spietata. Soltanto i più crudeli e aggressivi potevano sopravvivere.

Nel corso di migliaia di anni, i Krogan migliorarono la loro tecnologia, così pian piano, furono in grado di creare armi di distruzione di massa, sempre più letali! All'inizio le usarono per difendersi dai predatori, ma quando diventarono la Specie dominante di Tuchanka, combattere i predatori divenne noioso e non poteva più bastare! Ben presto, essi scoprirono che conquistare il potere era molto più eccitante.

Incominciarono a emergere i Signori della Guerra e le lotte per la supremazia divennero spietate. Talmente crudeli e implacabili, da indurre i Krogan a servirsi di armi nucleari per spazzare via i loro nemici! Oh, Athame lo sa! Quegli idioti si erano fritti il cervello! Tale comportamento scriteriato, trasformò molto in fretta Tuchanka in un cumulo di macerie fumanti! I Krogan sopravvissuti, furono vittime dell'inverno nucleare.

Quando tutto sembrava perduto, e quelli ancora in piedi, fatalmente destinati a un'inevitabile estinzione, i Salarian sbarcarono su Tuchanka a bordo di astronavi. La loro tecnologia era anni luce più avanzata. Così, quei viscidi serpenti del cazzo elevarono i Krogan, insegnando loro come creare e utilizzare tecnologia all'avanguardia, carpendo la loro amicizia, estorcendo la loro lealtà con l'inganno. Non per altruismo, nessun senso di civiltà, ma con l'unico subdolo scopo di ottenere la loro gratitudine. Quei luridi bastardi, tramavano di schierare l'esercito Krogan in qualche sporca guerra, come carne da cannone, per salvare i loro culi puzzolenti in caso di necessità! Cosi, quando i Rachni invasero la Galassia i Salarian sfruttarono le proverbiali abilità militari dei Krogan e la loro furia sanguinaria in battaglia.

Ah, che cazzo! Athame lo può giurare! Se fossi stata Shepard, quella Dalatrass starebbe ancora volando nel vuoto, con l'impronta della mia scarpa ben impressa nel culo! In ogni caso, a quel tempo, mio padre era un giovane e temerario Krogan, fiero di essere ancora vivo, nonostante il miasma radioattivo di Tuchanka. Tanto stupido quanto smanioso di sdebitarsi con i Salarian per il loro prezioso aiuto! Ma soprattutto con l'impellente desiderio di dimostrare tutto il suo valore. Così, senza pensarci due volte, si unì agli eserciti Krogan che si dirigevano contro le interminabili orde di soldati Rachni. Papà, non vedeva l'ora di mettersi in mostra, affamato di gloria e di grandezza, assetato di grandi avventure!

Mentre mi teneva sulle sue ginocchia, dondolandomi affettuosamente tra le sue possenti braccia, era solito dire di aver combattuto molte battaglie, e mi raccontava di tutte le cicatrici che si era procurato: ognuna delle quali aveva il nome di una missione! Oh, se tu sapessi quanto ne andava fiero! Non si stancava mai di mostrarle a tutti.

La mia storia preferita era di quella volta che papà atterrò su un Pianeta tossico, dove si era imbattuto in una regina Rachni. Era da solo, con una scorta limitata di armi e munizioni. Fu costretto ad usare tutto il suo cervello. Così, sfiancò la Regina a lungo, usando i suoi poteri biotici. Finalmente, riusci a farla arretrare verso un dirupo.

Quando fu abbastanza vicina all'orlo, mio padre attivò la sua potente barriera biotica e iniziò a correre sparando all'impazzata, in preda all'ira sanguinaria. La Regina sparò il suo veleno, ma mio padre scartò di lato, evitando il colpo. Poi la colpì con il lanciamissili, facendola precipitare nel baratro! Naturalmente, per un tale scontro, aveva la sua cicatrice migliore da farmi vedere!

In ogni caso, come si sa, alla fine i Rachni furono sconfitti, proprio grazie ai Krogan. Quando la guerra finì, i Krogan divennero gli eroi della galassia, per un po'! Molti di loro vollero lasciare le dure condizioni del loro Pianeta natale e iniziarono a espandersi in tutti i Sistemi. I Krogan furono lasciati liberi di diffondersi senza alcun controllo, per decenni. Questo fu il grave errore!

Grazie alla loro notevole fertilità, vissero una esplosione demografica senza precedenti. Tuchanka divenne ben presto troppo piccolo e sottodimensionato, così molti altri Krogan iniziarono a colonizzare i Pianeti vicini, anche se erano già abitati.

I Signori della Guerra, spinsero i loro Guerrieri veterani a conquistare nuovi habitat, sfruttando la gratitudine delle specie del Consiglio per il ruolo che avevano ricoperto durante la guerra. Trascorsero alcuni secoli e i Krogan occuparono numerosi Pianeti, mettendo a dura prova la tolleranza e la pazienza del Consiglio.

Nel frattempo, mio padre era diventato un Soldato formidabile forgiato dal fuoco di mille battaglie. Era entrato a far parte della Guardia d'Elite del Guerriero Supremo Kredak... un grande onore riservato soltanto a pochi eletti!

I Krogan, erano all'apice della loro potenza. Diventarono ben presto la razza più forte e temuta dell'intera Galassia e dominavano ogni Sistema. Le altre Specie, si lasciarono sfuggire la situazione di mano e persero il controllo. Rapidamente l'intera democrazia galattica fu pesantemente minacciata, perché i Krogan, erano accecati dalla loro forza e le loro menti inebriate dal loro stesso potere. Così, continuarono a ignorare sistematicamente ogni richiesta di restituire i Pianeti occupati ai loro legittimi abitanti.

Beh, fu quello il preludio della ribellione dei Krogan! La minaccia purtroppo era tristemente reale, il Consiglio si sentiva prevaricato e impotente e istituirono gli _"Spettri"_. Furono proprio loro ad aprire le ostilità, con attacchi mirati contro bersagli Krogan di natura strategica. Gli Spettri iniziarono a compiere svariate missioni di sabotaggio, con i loro tipici assalti mirati, contro obbiettivi Krogan di carattere strategico. Intere Colonie vennero tagliate fuori dal resto della Galassia. Ben presto, i principali Q.G Krogan si trasformarono in cumuli di macerie.

Tuttavia, questo genere di guerriglia, non pagò a lungo, servì soltanto a ritardare l'inevitabile. Il Consiglio sarebbe certamente capitolato, insieme a tutti gli altri, se i Turians non fossero venuti in aiuto. Risposero alle minacce dei Krogan, schierando in battaglia il loro potente Esercito. Naturalmente i Krogan reagirono selvaggiamente, facendo precipitare intere Stazioni Spaziali o Asteroidi su povere Colonie Turian indifese!

Nonostante l'innegabile potenza dell'Esercito Turian, i Krogan non solo resistevano, ma continuavano a infliggere gravi perdite al nemico. Nemmeno i Turian avrebbero avuto scampo, senza l'intervento dei Salarian. Quegli stessi Salarian che avevano elevato i Krogan, svilupparono un'arma biologica mostruosa, tanto crudele quanto scriteriata! Proprio di questo genere di merda si trattava! Naturalmente sto parlando della _"genofagia"_. Una fottutissima infezione genetica del cazzo, con la quale colpirono l'intera Razza Krogan! Colpevoli e innocenti, buoni e cattivi, soldati e agricoltori, ogni singolo adulto e bambino!

Oh Athame, ma tu, che cazzo stavi facendo quel giorno?! La capacità riproduttiva dei Krogan venne annientata! Diventarono una Razza senza futuro, in lento declino, senza alcuna identità, ridotta all'impotenza. La rivolta si concluse, ma con più sangue del previsto, e il dopoguerra fu un maledetto casino! Alcuni Signori della guerra rifiutarono di arrendersi, alcuni altri, invece, andarono a nascondersi nei sistemi di frontiera, per darsi alla pirateria.

Fu in quel periodo che mio padre, rimase gravemente ferito! Dopo la morte di Kredax, papà si era unito al Signore della guerra Mowrek, continuando a combattere, ottenendo onore in battaglia. Tuttavia, a causa della genofagia, i Turian piegavano sempre di più la resistenza dei Krogan, che alla fine iniziarono a disperdersi!

I Krogan avevano fondato anche alcune Colonie su Pianeti disabitati nei sistemi Terminus. Così, molti civili cacciati dallo spazio interno del Consiglio evacuarono laggiù, in cerca di salvezza. Un giorno gli Squadroni della morte Turian, stavano rastrellando questa Colonia di Anhur nella Nebulosa dell'Aquila. Il Signore della guerra Mowrek cercava di difenderla con tutti i soldati rimasti. Quei culi santi dei Turians attaccarono dall'alto con le loro Squadriglie di Caccia, bombardando i pochi superstiti Krogan senza pietà!

Ben presto, anche Mowrek fu costretto a ripiegare. Beh, mio padre fu raggiunto di striscio da un colpo di cannone, mentre stava coprendo la ritirata di Mowrek! Pensò di essere morto, invece, chissà come, si risvegliò di nuovo su Tuchanka! Trascorsero molti mesi, prima che le sue condizioni migliorassero. All'ospedale, c'era questa _"bellissima infermiera"_ … eh, eh, beh, si fa per dire, trattandosi di una _"gnocca Krogan!"_ Comunque, si prese cura di lui con grande dedizione. Così, finirono per innamorarsi!

Una volta guarito, mio padre decise di averne avuto abbastanza di guerra, morte e distruzione. Voleva mettere su famiglia, vivere in pace. Così papà lasciò l'Esercito, trovò il posto più adatto a vivere e si sposò. Qualche tempo dopo, sua moglie gli disse che stavano per avere un bambino e mio padre impazzì di gioia! Tuttavia, c'era un solo uovo fecondato... allora, forse era tutto vero! Naturalmente, avevano già sentito alcune storie terribili e avevano visto quello che stava accadendo ai bambini. Molti di loro erano nati morti oppure morivano inspiegabilmente, poco dopo aver visto la luce, a causa di un male oscuro chiamato genofagia.

Tuttavia, mio padre si rifiutava di credere che questa cosa sarebbe successa anche a suo figlio! Così, lui e sua moglie aspettarono la nascita, giorno dopo giorno, con gioia, con grande emozione. Entrambi erano pieni di speranza, sognavano che fosse un maschietto. Di sicuro, sarebbe diventato un grande guerriero come suo padre. Oppure una bambina! In realtà, non aveva molta importanza! L'unica cosa importante era che il piccolo fosse sano e forte, come un vero Krogan!

Infine, venne il giorno, ma... purtroppo la schiusa fu drammatica! Nacque una bambina, era piccolissima e capirono subito che soffriva. La chiamarono... Aethyta! Visse soltanto pochi giorni, nessuno fu in grado di fare nulla per lei! Morì tra le braccia di mio padre, che ne uscì distrutto! Vedere quella piccola creatura innocente, il risultato di nient'altro che amore, morire a causa di una colpa che non le apparteneva... fu devastante per lui! Ma il peggio doveva ancora venire!

Qualche giorno dopo, rientrando a casa, papà, trovò sua moglie in un lago di sangue! Quella poverina, non aveva retto alla disperazione! L'idea che non avrebbe mai potuto dargli dei figli era troppo devastante per lei, così... si tolse la vita! Mio padre diceva sempre che quello, fu il giorno più brutto di tutta la sua vita!

La genofagia gli aveva strappato via in un lampo, tutto ciò che di più caro aveva mai avuto. Così, in preda alla disperazione più feroce, lui ... beh, fece un giuramento Krogan! Giurò, che avrebbe ucciso con le sue mani qualunque creatura della Galassia, coinvolta nella creazione della genofagia o che avesse contribuito a diffonderla, da quel momento in poi e per il resto della sua vita!

... Karin rimane a lungo in silenzio. Stringe le mani di Aethyta, le accarezza il viso, cercando di confortare le sue lacrime, con il cuore pesante, condividendo lo stesso dolore. Essendo un medico, Karin conosce molto bene l'impatto e gli effetti della genofagia. Ha sempre pensato, che fosse un modo barbaro e brutale di porre fine alla ribellione dei Krogan. Continua a pensare, che crudeltà e malvagità siano tra le poche cose della galassia, che camminano sempre insieme, condivise equamente tra tutte le Specie, in modo uniforme.

Per questo motivo, non è affatto sorpresa dal racconto di Aethyta. Tuttavia, Karin si rende conto, di quanto Aethyta sia stata toccata da vicino dall'antica tragedia e questo le fa sanguinare il cuore nel petto. Non può fare a meno di pensare al padre di Aethyta, a quanto deve aver sofferto, a quanto questi eventi, così lontani nel tempo, siano capaci di farle del male anche adesso.

Karin sente un brivido, correre lungo la schiena, mentre si chiede per quanto tempo "il passato" terrà le loro vite in ostaggio. Cosa accadrà se un giorno "il passato" avrà la forza di tornare, per reclamare indietro il loro futuro un'altra volta?! Karin contempla Aethyta e tutto a un tratto le sembra così fragile. La sente sempre più vicina. Tutto quello che vuole è alleviare il suo dolore, consolarla, farla sentire meglio. Si alza, e dolcemente le dice ...

K: Oh Dolcezza, vieni qui! Mi dispiace... oh, Amore mio... mi dispiace tanto!

Aethyta ricambia l'abbraccio con trasporto. Si sente legata a Karin, ogni istante di più. La sua presenza, l'amore di Karin, a poco a poco la trascinano via da quel tormento, dissolvendo ogni lacrima...

A: Oh, lo so. Oh, piccolo Zuccherino, lo so! Non preoccuparti, sto bene! Tutta questa merda non puzza quasi più! Basta soltanto che tu resti qui, perché ... la parte peggiore deve ancora venire!

Karin sfiora le labbra di Aethyta con un bacio morbido, poi raccoglie il suo volto tra le mani, guardandola con amore. La voce decisa di Karin, riesce sempre a rassicurare la Matriarca...

K: Coraggio, Dolcezza... ti amo e... qualunque cosa sia, non me ne andrò!

A: Dopo quello che era successo, mio padre non poteva più rimanere su Tuchanka! Dopo il rituale di sepoltura, indossò di nuovo la sua corazza da battaglia e partì. Era accecato dalla rabbia, la furia pulsava, scorrendo all'interno delle sue vene. La sua anima gridava vendetta, in modo implacabile. Divenne un mercenario! Ogni guerra, qualunque cazzo di battaglia, andava bene, pur di stordirsi, pur di non pensare, pur di ottenere la sua fottutissima vendetta!

Accettava soltanto contratti, dove l'obbiettivo fosse Turian o Salarian. Più il tempo passava, più diventava spietato, perché nessuna rivalsa riusciva a lenire il suo dolore! Combatteva con furore, selvaggiamente, avventandosi contro ogni nemico in preda all'ira sanguinaria... sperando ogni volta di farla finita!

Tuttavia, il suo destino era quello di continuare a sopravvivere! Si trascinò in quel delirio per più di 400 anni. Finché, un giorno, mentre si trovava sulla Cittadella per rifornirsi di armi e munizioni, uscendo distrattamente da un negozio si scontrò con una Asari. Entrambi finirono a terra, travolti da una montagna di fucili e di caricatori.

Era la matriarca Shialana, mia madre, che stava passando di lì per caso. Quando papà la vide rimontare abilmente un Claymore andato in pezzi... eh, eh, mio padre rimase folgorato all'istante! Oh beh, la mamma era bellissima, oltre che intelligente, intrepida e dannatamente cazzuta! Sai Karin, più che a me, o a Benezia, Liara somiglia moltissimo a Lei!

Per molti secoli era stata un Commando. I soldati, i guerrieri, avevano sempre esercitato un grande fascino su di Lei. Quel Krogan, grosso come una montagna, coperto di cicatrici e armato fino ai denti, non poteva che accendere la sua curiosità. Così, gli chiese come diavolo si fosse procurato tutte quelle ferite. Mio padre, glielo raccontò volentieri, con dovizia di particolari, mentre le offriva da bere in un bar.

Era da moltissimo tempo che papà non parlava con qualcuno di se stesso. Tuttavia, quella Asari era talmente gentile e affascinante. Così, le parlò della guerra dei Rachni, della Guardia d'Elite del grande Kredak, della ribellione dei Krogan. Papà aprì il suo cuore a mia madre. Le raccontò di quando versava in fin di vita, di sua moglie, della piccola Aethyta, della genofagia e del suo giuramento.

Le disse ogni cosa e mia madre, rimase profondamente colpita dalla sua storia! Si videro molte volte e pian piano, si innamorò di quel grande guerriero così forte, eppure così incredibilmente gentile. Si sposarono in fretta, senza perdere tempo e andarono a vivere su Thessia, dove la mamma aveva una tenuta. Si amavano, erano felici, così iniziarono a desiderare una figlia... e saltai fuori io!

Mia madre, giurava di aver visto mio padre asciugarsi le lacrime di nascosto, mentre mi teneva teneramente in braccio per la prima volta. Eh, eh... già! Papà, naturalmente negava nella maniera più assoluta che fosse vero! Sai Zuccherino, fu la mamma a decidere di chiamarmi Aethyta, in ricordo di quella piccina Krogan, così ingiustamente strappata alla vita, a causa della genofagia.

Trascorsi un'infanzia e una giovinezza molto serene assieme alla mia famiglia. I miei genitori si amavano molto e in casa nostra regnava l'armonia. Beh, a dire il vero... quando mia madre indossava la sua vecchia uniforme per le notti "speciali" con mio padre, avrei voluto sprofondare nel pavimento per la vergogna! Oh, Athame lo sa! Erano capaci di restare chiusi in camera per giorni e giorni e... porca puttana! Era una questione leggermente imbarazzante!

Tuttavia, il tempo passava, e divenni Dama. Beh, ero così giovane! Avevo fame di emozioni, ero in cerca di avventura, proprio come mio padre! Non vedevo l'ora di trovare la mia strada! Così, lasciai la mia casa. Tuttavia, ero al verde e come molte giovani della mia Specie, mi mantenevo facendo la ballerina...

Karin non riesce a trattenere un sorrisetto malizioso, mentre immagina la giovane Aethyta, in abiti sexy molto succinti, ballare su un cubo, tra gli sguardi golosi degli avventori.

A: Ehi, non ridere... guarda che ero brava!

K: mmh, non lo metto in dubbio, Dolcezza e... forse più tardi, dovrai ballare per me!

A: beh... dovrai meritartelo prima, ma... vedremo!

Poi, il sorriso lascia lo sguardo di Aethyta, mentre il suo volto si fa di nuovo serio.

A: Comunque sia, un maledetto giorno, mio padre scoprì per caso, che mia madre aveva combattuto nella rivolta dei Krogan! Come ti avevo accennato, da giovane la mamma era un Commando. Le sue missioni erano sempre state le solite stronzate per Commando! Pattugliamenti, sabotaggi, qualche Krogan fatto fuori in attacchi a sorpresa e poco altro. Tuttavia, l'ultima missione di mia madre fu completamente diversa! Grazie ai suoi eccezionali poteri biotici, la mamma venne assegnata su Tuchanka, insieme ad altre biotiche potenti. Avevano il compito di erigere una barriera, mentre le Squadre Turian e Salarian utilizzavano il Velo per... diffondere la genofagia!

Lei non sapeva di cosa si trattasse veramente, stava solo eseguendo i suoi ordini, come sempre. Le avevano detto soltanto, che intendevano usare un'arma non mortale, che avrebbe fermato i Krogan senza sterminarli e posto fine alla guerra. Quando si rese conto di aver contribuito a diffondere la genofagia, ne fu sconvolta!...

Mia madre lasciò l'esercito e tornò su Thessia, in preda a un profondo rammarico. Dovette combattere contro la depressione per decenni, per superare il suo senso di colpa incurabile. Divenne Ambasciatrice per redimersi. La mamma si impegnò per secoli con tutte le sue forze, nel tentativo di riabilitare la reputazione dei Krogan nella Galassia. Cercò crediti per il finanziamento di qualsiasi studio o progetto che fosse in grado, un giorno, di sintetizzare una cura.

Mamma e papà si incontrarono secoli dopo che Turians e Salarian si erano sporcati le mani con quella merda! Papà aveva quasi mille anni quel fottuto giorno, in cui scoprì la verità! Per Athame! Era furibondo, non riusciva a credere di essere stato ingannato dalla persona che contava di più nella sua vita!

La mamma, gli ripeteva tra le lacrime, che non avrebbe mai preso parte a quella missione, se avesse saputo quali erano le vere intenzioni dei Turian. Lei gli disse che lo amava, e molte volte era stata sul punto di raccontargli tutto, di chiedergli perdono, ma... non aveva mai trovato il coraggio per farlo! Papà non sentiva ragioni! Un giuramento Krogan non può essere infranto, vincola colui che lo pronuncia per tutta la vita!

Perciò, i miei genitori vennero a cercarmi, avevo meno di un secolo e mi dimenavo in un sudicio locale. Mi dissero, che avrebbero regolato i conti, costringendomi a promettere, che avrei continuato ad amare chi di loro fosse sopravvissuto! Rimasi scioccata! Non potevo credere che i miei genitori stessero per ammazzarsi a vicenda, in una battaglia all'ultimo sangue!

Provai in tutti i modi a dissuadere mio padre. Lo implorai tra le lacrime di perdonare la mamma! Poi, fui accecata dalla rabbia. Lo picchiai anche, mentre gli gridavo che era un pazzo, che avevo bisogno di entrambi. Gli dissi che non poteva distruggere la nostra famiglia in quel modo! Tuttavia, mio padre era molto forte e miei poteri biotici ancora troppo acerbi, per essere in grado di trattenerlo a lungo. Era un Krogan, fiero e cazzuto, forte e leale... del fottuto tipo che non sente ragioni!

Prima di andarsene, mi disse che mi voleva molto bene, che era sempre stato molto orgoglioso di me, che non avrebbe potuto desiderare una figlia migliore e bla, bla, bla! Per la merda di Athame! Mi chiese di stare vicino alla mamma, fin quando non si fosse completamente ripresa. Disse di tornare a casa, su Thessia insieme a lei e restarci per un po'. Io non ci capivo un cazzo, mi sembrava un fottuto casino!

Mia madre, mi disse che dovevo essere forte, che mi amava più della sua vita e che non avrebbe mai voluto che finisse così! Era sicura che sarebbe morta, perché conosceva il talento di grande guerriero di mio padre. Mi disse, che lo perdonava e che dovevo farlo anch'io! Mi fece promettere di non lasciarlo solo e poi... Oh, merda! Poi, non riuscì più a trattenere le lacrime, mi strinse forte tra le sue braccia e fuggì di corsa!

Alla fine scelsero il dannato luogo dello scontro. Un ampio spiazzo isolato, circondato da numerosi ripari. Entrambi indossavano la loro vecchia armatura battaglia.

Mia madre si nascose subito dietro a una copertura, mentre mio padre correva verso di lei a tutta velocità, come un pipistrello scappato dall'inferno, in preda all'ira sanguinaria! Lei sapeva bene, che se mio padre l'avesse raggiunta, sarebbe stata la fine! Perciò, al momento opportuno, compì un salto biotico, prendendolo alle spalle. Sparò subito con il suo Disciple, poi un secondo rapido colpo, quasi a bruciapelo, prima di rendersi conto, che mio padre aveva spento i suoi scudi, non stava usando la sua potente barriera biotica e il suo Claymore non aveva clip termiche!

Ci fu un silenzio interminabile, durante il quale il mio cuore si fermo! Fu congelato, poi bruciato e infine fatto a pezzi. Nessuna voce nel mio respiro. Ogni parola rimase sospesa, come soffocata in fondo alla gola. Nei miei occhi, nient'altro che oscurità e l'inferno, poi soltanto la notte più buia. Il grande Krodex, cadde sulle ginocchia colpito a morte, senza nemmeno un gemito, nessuna parola. Il suo cuore senza vita, congelato nel silenzio per l'eternità!

Non appena mia madre si rese conto, si gettò su papà, completamente fuori di se per il dolore! Raccolse il suo grosso muso sulle sue ginocchia, mentre continuava a ripetere tra le lacrime: _\- "Perché, stupido testone di un krogan... perché lo hai fatto?! … Oh, perché, perché, perché?!" -_

Mio padre, non poteva infrangere il suo giuramento, ma... amava troppo la mamma, non avrebbe mai potuto farle del male! Perciò, quello fu l'unico stramaledetto e fottutissimo modo, che il suo dannato cervello Krogan era riuscito a trovare!

Tornai su Thessia con la mamma, per la sepoltura. Lei era... in frantumi! Lo sguardo spento, perennemente fisso nel vuoto. Lei era così lontana, sempre più prigioniera di se stessa ... isolata in un ostinato silenzio. Così, pochi giorni dopo ... trovai mia madre senza vita, sulla tomba di mio padre! Stringeva in mano un biglietto, era per me... soltanto poche parole... "Aethyta, ti amo, devi essere forte ti prego... io non potevo!"

Oh, Karin! Merda! Quello fu un giorno orribile nella mia giovane vita! I miei genitori erano le persone che amavo di più al mondo! Entrambi se n'erano andati in un modo così assurdo, talmente allucinante! Ero disperata e furiosa con i miei. Non riuscivo a ragionare... capivo soltanto che ero da sola con il mio dolore! Ero poco più che una bambina per la mia Specie! Loro, mi avevano bruscamente lasciata da sola e completamente svuotata! Improvvisamente, mi ritrovai con più nessuno scopo ne' aspirazione, in preda a un dolore troppo intenso per poterlo soffocare. Ero prigioniera della mia disperazione, congelata nel mio tormento, senza via di fuga. Mi sentivo in trappola, condannata dentro a un incubo agghiacciante, dal quale non avevo la forza per potermi svegliare!

… Karin è sconvolta dal terribile racconto di Aethyta. Non avrebbe mai immaginato che una tale tragedia avesse distrutto la sua vita quando era ancora così giovane. Farebbe qualunque cosa per riuscire a consolarla, per cancellare dal suo cuore quei ricordi terribili, per alleviare l'angoscia, lenire il suo dolore una volta per tutte. Tuttavia, nessuna parola, nessuna frase, sembra a Karin abbastanza profonda per esprimere ad Aethyta tutto il suo sostegno, tutto l'amore senza limiti che prova per lei...

K: Oh, Thyta, io... non credo, che riuscirò mai a trovare le parole giuste, per dirti quanto mi dispiace... quanto ti sono vicina!

Aethyta è a malapena in grado di parlare. Si sente confusa da questi ricordi così lontani nel tempo, eppure ancora capaci di essere così strazianti. Prende le mani di Karin in silenzio, stringendole forte tra le sue. Posa entrambi i dorsi sulle proprie guance, li accarezza con amore, coprendoli di baci. Poi, si avvolge le mani di Karin attorno ai fianchi, legandosele addosso con trasporto, avvincendo Karin, con slancio nell'abbraccio più struggente che ha. Le lacrime brillano negli occhi di Aethyta, in equilibrio sulla sua espressione tormentata. Ha lo sguardo triste, la voce rotta, mentre si sforza di non piangere...

A: Allora... prova a dirmelo... senza parlare!

Il cuore di Karin scoppia ...

K: Oh vieni qui... ti amo, ti amo... ti amo!

A: Ti amo anch'io, Karin!... Ti prego, stringimi... sfiorami l'Anima... prenditi cura del mio dolore. Voglio averti nella mia mente, per tutta la notte! Ho bisogno che mi tocchi, Amore mio... dalla pelle al cuore!

... Quando Aethyta apre gli occhi è già mattina. È ancora stretta tra le braccia di Karin e ha la netta sensazione di avere dormito per moltissimo tempo. Si sente tranquilla e riposata, profondamente soddisfatta e felice a tal punto, da non riuscire nemmeno a crederci. La mano di Karin è così dolce, mentre accarezza amorevolmente la sua spalla, chissà da quanto tempo. Aethyta si sente di nuovo forte e sicura di se. In una sola parola, rigenerata. Ben presto, Karin si accorge che è sveglia e la sua voce mette Aethyta sempre più di buon umore...

K: Ehi, buongiorno dormigliona... bentornata tra noi! Ti senti meglio stamattina?

Aethyta si stringe in quell'abbraccio sfiorando le labbra di Karin, accostandole alle sue, sempre più intimamente e fondendole in un bacio dolce. Sorride di nuovo mentre risponde...

A: Assolutamente si! Perché, tu non sei un dottore, Zucchero! Sei ... una fantastica medicina!

Karin scoppia a ridere, e dice ...

K: ah, ah, adulatrice!

Tuttavia, Aethyta sembra non scherzare affatto. Il suo tono è chiaro e convincente ...

A: Per niente! Sono maledettamente seria! Avevo sepolto questo enorme dispiacere molto profondamente dentro di me. Non saltava fuori da secoli! Se tu non fossi qui, se non ti prendessi cura di me con tanto amore, non avrei mai saputo rispedirlo indietro a calci in culo, nel fottuto buco dove si nascondeva, così in fretta! Grazie Zucchero, per essermi stata così vicino e ... oh Bambola, per questa notte di libidine esagerata da "strappa mutande"! Ti amo, Karin e sei sempre più importante per me!

La voce di Karin è davvero sexy e convicente, mentre risponde...

K: Oh, Dolcezza, TU sei stata esagerata stanotte! A dire il vero ... è stato assolutamente da "strappa mutande" anche per me!

Karin esita un istante, abbracciando di nuovo Aethyta. Il suo smisurato istinto di protezione, prende il sopravvento, scatenandole una sensazione di intenso malessere proprio in mezzo allo stomaco, mentre aggiunge...

K: Senti, Tesoro... tra poco Liara sarà qui. Sicuramente ricorderà una delle missioni più intense, emozionanti e traboccanti di pathos, che abbiamo mai affrontato! Quella in cui il dottor Solus curò la genofagia e grazie a quello scontro da brividi, stabilimmo una solida alleanza con Turian e Krogan. Tuttavia, potrebbe essere molto doloroso per te, perciò... ti posso capire se non vuoi restare!

Aethyta ricambia le affettuose coccole di Karin, facendo scivolare delicatamente le dita sul suo volto, giocando con le sue labbra e i capelli. La sua voce è molto tranquilla e sicura, mentre risponde...

A: Grazie Karin ma, curare la genofagia era il sogno di mia madre e la ragione del giuramento di mio padre. Devo restare per loro! Ho bisogno di trovare finalmente un senso, per un sacrificio completamente insensato! Non preoccuparti Zuccherino! Andrà tutto bene, finché tu sarai qui, proprio accanto a me!

Karin prende la mano di Aethyta e la stringe nelle sue. Avvolge le sue dita, incrociandole con tenerezza intorno alle dita di Aethyta, poi con voce orgogliosa le dice...

K: Sono qui, Amore mio e... non me ne andrò!

Continua ...


	22. Io sono Krogan!

Loyalties:

Mass Effect Trilogy è un gioco Bioware. Per qualsiasi riferimento al gioco ufficiale Tutti i diritti sono di proprietà di Bioware. La Fan Fiction "Mass Effect At Dawn Again" è il frutto della mia immaginazione e del mio lavoro, è un libero tributo, appassionato e personale a un grande videogioco. È vietato qualsiasi utilizzo parziale o totale a scopo di lucro e non.

 **Capitolo 21**

 **Io sono Krogan!**

... La porta si apre e Liara entra nella stanza di Shepard sorridente, come ogni mattina. Si avvicina al letto con passo deciso, salutando le guance di Shepard con la punta delle dita, prima di immergerle delicatamente nel miele dei suoi capelli. Le labbra di Liara sono irrimediabilmente attratte nel respiro di Shepard e lo accarezzano piano, con un morbido bacio.

Shepard è immobile tra le lenzuola. Gli occhi chiusi, l'espressione tranquilla, come se dormisse. La voce di Liara è dolce e sensuale, mentre percorre con tenerezza i cinque sensi di Shepard, avvolgendo il suo cuore in un delicato benessere. Un saluto affettuoso, che la circonda e si diffonde per tutta la stanza...

L: Buongiorno Stellina, stai dormendo?

Silenzio. Liara si siede accanto al letto, cercando la mano esanime di Shepard, abbandonata tra le lenzuola. La raccoglie nelle sue, giocherellando amorevolmente con le sue dita. Ancora silenzio. Infine, accarezza con lo sguardo il volto di Shepard. Un leggero sospiro sfugge alle sue labbra, prima di iniziare a ricordare...

… Mordin lavorava senza sosta per ottenere una cura il più velocemente possibile. In quanto a noi, non restammo di certo con le mani in mano!

Beh, quella bomba su Tuchanka, ci colse davvero alla sprovvista, ricordi?! Riuscimmo a impedire a Cerberus di scatenare un'altra guerra tra Turian e Krogan, ma... solo per un pelo! Tuttavia, questa volta il successo aveva un sapore amaro. La vita del figlio del Primarca fu un prezzo doloroso da pagare! Un altro figlio era dovuto eroicamente cadere, per riparare, con il suo sacrificio, agli errori dei padri... perché altri figli potessero continuare a sperare di avere un futuro!

Salimmo sulla navetta, silenziose e malinconiche, con il cuore pesante come un macigno. Avevamo ancora nelle orecchie il frastuono della battaglia e dentro agli occhi l'immagine del Tenente Victus che si lasciava cadere nel vuoto, assieme alla bomba! Avevamo dovuto assistere impotenti, mentre si inabissava nel ventre di Tuchanka. L'immane esplosione, che avvenne nelle sue profondità, lo seppellì per sempre sotto innumerevoli tonnellate di roccia!

Le ultime parole di Victus, ci risuonavano ancora nella testa, martellando ossessive nell'eco senza fine del suo ultimo grido di battaglia: _"Vittoria, o morte!"_ Leggevo nei tuoi occhi, inconfondibile lo sguardo della colpa, mentre cercavi tristemente nel profondo del tuo cuore qualsiasi buona parola, per dire al Primarca che suo figlio era caduto!

Ti presi la mano e la strinsi forte nella mia. Tu immediatamente ne attirasti il dorso sulle tue labbra, delicatamente, senza parlare, senza mai distogliere lo sguardo dal pavimento della Kodjak. Ti sussurrai sottovoce tutta la mia consolazione, cercando di lenire la tua pena... la mia!

L: Ti amo!

Il dorso della mia mano scivolò gentilmente sulle tue labbra, incontrando le carezze della tua guancia. Silenzio. Sentii uno spasmo pungente, contrarre dolorosamente il mio stomaco, mentre una lacrima sfuggita ai tuoi occhi, inumidiva la pelle della mia mano. Il mio sguardo si bagnò immediatamente dello stesso dolore, mentre la tenerezza della tua voce attraversava il mio cuore...

S: ti amo anch'io!

… Il giorno seguente, ti stavo cercando. Quando entrai in infermeria, Eva era da sola. Era seduta sul lettino, con il grosso muso appoggiato sopra le ginocchia, le braccia incrociate sotto il mento. I suoi occhi profondi, sembravano protetti all'interno del suo particolare copricapo. Stava scrutando un punto imprecisato, da qualche parte, oltre la parete opposta della stanza. Per un istante, lo sguardo perso di Eva, mi riportò alla mente gli occhi imbambolati di Wrex!

Non avevo mai conosciuto una femmina Krogan prima. Ebbi subito la netta sensazione che Eva fosse molto diversa dai maschi della sua Specie. Dolore e saggezza erano le prime due cose che apparivano di lei, insieme a una calma davvero singolare per un Krogan. Non c'era traccia di aggressività nei suoi modi. I suoi occhi, erano talmente profondi, che ebbi la sensazione di non poterle nascondere nemmeno i miei pensieri. Quando mi vide, alzò lo sguardo e mi salutò con il suo tono pacato, dicendo...

E: Ciao, sei la Dottoressa T'Soni, non è vero?

L: Ciao. Si sono io... ma a dire il vero, sulla Normandy non facciamo molto caso alle formalità. Mi sentirei molto più a mio agio, se mi chiamassi Liara!

Intuii che stava sorridendo, perché i suoi occhi sembravano più distanti e si accesero brevemente di un leggero luccichio, mentre diceva...

E: Va bene, piacere di conoscerti Liara! Grazie per avermi aiutato su Sur'Kesh, devo a tutti voi la mia vita! Puoi chiamarmi... Eva. Lo sai, mi piace questo nome!

Eva era molto tranquilla e controllata, sembrava contenta di parlare con me e questo mi faceva sentire a mio agio. Avrei voluto che soffrisse di meno, così glielo dissi...

L: Spero che ti senti un po' meglio Eva. Mi dispiace tanto per le tue sorelle! Vorrei che fossimo arrivati in tempo per salvarle!

Eva annui brevemente, la sua voce era riconoscente, ma piena di amarezza e mi toccò il cuore...

E: Sto molto meglio grazie. Il Salarian è davvero premuroso con me. Mi chiede scusa ogni volta che deve farmi qualcosa di doloroso. Mi porta coperte calde... a volte mi offre persino il suo pranzo. Dice che ho bisogno di rimettermi in forze. Comunque sia... curare la mia gente è l'unica cosa che conta, oramai. Non importa il dolore!

L: La tua gente è molto coraggiosa. Tu e le tue sorelle avete tutta la mia solidarietà e profondo rispetto!

Eva, si alzò dal lettino, avvicinandosi a me. Appoggiò anche lei la schiena al terminale di Karin, restando accanto a me. Parlava mentre mi guardava negli occhi, non c'era rabbia nella sua voce, solo... disincanto...

E: Oh, non è stato coraggio, ma... disperazione! Nessuna di noi aveva più niente da perdere! Niente per cui tornare a casa... niente di importante per cui vivere. Ci trascinavamo in una squallida sopravvivenza, con un'unica cosa a farci battere il cuore. L'irriducibile speranza in un futuro migliore!

Le parole di Eva erano così struggenti. Eppure, il suo sguardo era gonfio di orgoglio, di una indomabile dignità. Sentivo un profondo senso di solidarietà nei suoi confronti, che aumentava istante dopo istante e mi faceva desiderare di aiutarla in qualunque modo possibile. Così, in tono fervente le dissi...

L: Ti assicuro che Shepard vuole con tutto il cuore aiutare la tua Specie e anche tutti noi dell'Equipaggio lo vogliamo! Il Comandante, è davvero formidabile! Una cosa è sicura: lei non si fermerà, fino a quando la genofagia, non sarà diventata soltanto un doloroso ricordo!

Eva sorrise, perché i contorni dei suoi occhi si allungarono. Poi, il suo tono divenne più rilassato, sembrava leggermente ottimista, quando aggiunse...

E: Già! È parecchio formidabile, l'ho notato! Sai, abbiamo parlato un po'!

Eva fece una pausa, poi si infilò di nuovo nei miei occhi cogliendomi totalmente di sorpresa...

E: Tu e il Comandante sembrate "cotte a puntino"... state insieme?

Immagino di esserle sembrata esilarante, perché rimasi con la bocca spalancata. Incapace sia di chiuderla, che di dire qualsiasi cosa, per un tempo troppo lungo, per non apparire ridicola! Oltretutto, le mie guance dovevano essere di un "bel" viola acceso, dal momento che bruciavano a tal punto, che per un attimo ho temuto che Ida attivasse il sistema antincendio della Normandy!

Eva continuava a guardarmi, fingendo di ignorare la mia reazione, ma sono certa che sotto il suo copricapo nascondesse un ampio sorriso. Alla fine presi un bel respiro profondo, sperando che la mia voce non sembrasse troppo imbarazzata, mentre le rispondevo con un'altra domanda...

L: te lo ha detto Wrex?

Eva rispose in tono divertito. Grazie alla Dea, il mio imbarazzo cominciava a calare un poco, a causa del suo atteggiamento molto... materno...

E: mmh, no, Wrex non c'entra! Sai, posso riconoscere l'amore, quando lo vedo! L'ho letto negli occhi del Comandante e... nei tuoi. Voi due sembrate molto innamorate.

All'improvviso venni travolta da un'intensa... felicità e non potevo fare a meno di sorridere! Cercai di controllarmi, perché i miei battiti iniziavano a galoppare troppo in fretta nel petto.

Eva aspettava con impazienza una risposta. Inspiegabilmente, mi sentivo in sintonia con una femmina Krogan praticamente sconosciuta! Beh, forse il mio "quarto Krogan" stava iniziando a lavorare! Avevo l'impressione di conoscere Eva da anni! Così le confidai una cosa molto personale, che non avevo ancora detto a nessuno...

L: Hai ragione. Shepard e io siamo _"AnimeGemelle!"_ È un tipo di legame molto speciale, che ben poche Asari hanno la fortuna di avere! Stiamo insieme da circa tre anni e... oh, si! Siamo proprio cotte a puntino! Ma dimmi di te. Hai famiglia su Tuchanka? Qualcuno?

Eva distolse lo sguardo. Ebbi subito la sensazione di avere toccato un argomento doloroso. La sua voce divenne malinconica, facendo levitare il mio senso di colpa...

E: Un tempo, avevo entrambe le cose! Beh, sono stata sposata per quarant'anni!

L: tuo marito è un valoroso guerriero?

La mia domanda fin troppo scontata, fece ridere Eva rumorosamente...

E: Eh, eh. No, non direi! Mio marito era un meccanico del Clan Urdnot! Tuttavia, un meccanico Krogan deve essere abbastanza pazzo da avventurarsi nel territorio dei Divoratori, per recuperare preziosi pezzi di ricambio. Per non parlare del rischio di incontrare guerrieri di Clan rivali, spesso persino meno amichevoli di un Divoratore.

Eva fece una pausa, poi con un sorriso aggiunse cordialmente...

E: Perciò, da un certo punto di vista... si, potrebbe essere considerato valoroso! Oh, era coraggioso e fedele! Meno esaltato e rissoso di un guerriero, ma sicuramente molto più burbero e brontolone di qualsiasi soldato! Ci amavamo sul serio e abbiamo trascorso molti bei momenti insieme!

L: È … morto?

E: oh no, non che io sappia!

Eva si fermò di nuovo, gettandomi una rapida occhiata di sbieco, prima di proseguire con il suo tono tranquillo e malinconico...

E: La nostra relazione è finita circa duecento anni fa. Avevamo provato molte volte ad avere dei figli. Purtroppo, le nostre uova fecondate erano pochissime e tutti i nostri figli sono nati morti! Dopo una decina di tentativi mio marito si... arrese!

Eva fece un'altra pausa, guardandomi intensamente per un lungo e silenzioso istante, prima di aggiungere...

E: Conobbe una Asari e se ne andò! L'ultima volta che ho avuto sue notizie, stava aspettando il quarto figlio!

Provai un dispiacere così intenso che temetti di svenire. Mi sentivo... tremendamente in colpa! In quel momento, il mio quarto Krogan gravava sulla mia coscienza come il peso di una condanna! Non soltanto Eva aveva sofferto la perdita di così tanti bambini, ma aveva dovuto subire l'umiliazione dell'abbandono, proprio a causa del fatto, che molti Krogan si uniscono a membri della mia Specie per avere dei figli. Io mi sentivo la prova evidente e mi vergognavo da morire! Non sapendo cosa dire, mi lascia sfuggire di bocca qualcosa di assolutamente banale...

L: Mi dispiace tanto! Hai tutte le ragioni per pensare, che noi Asari siamo sleali e senza cuore! Tuttavia, la maggior parte di noi, non si unirebbe mai con qualcuno che ha un'altra relazione in corso... soprattutto se si tratta di un matrimonio!

La risposta di Eva fu immediata. Il suo tono divenne inaspettatamente ancora più gentile e pacato...

E: Non preoccuparti, Liara, non è certo colpa tua! È poi... è passato davvero molto tempo. Sai, nemmeno i Krogan sono tutti uguali! La cosa buona, è che proprio questo dolore mi spinse a diventare Sciamano. Volevo cercare di aiutare la mia gente a liberarsi della furia verso le altre specie. Trasformare quell'insano desiderio di vendetta, in forza e determinazione. In energia positiva da usare per migliorare le condizioni di vita sul nostro Pianeta natale, per imparare finalmente a vivere in pace. E più di ogni altra cosa, volevo con tutte le mie forze, sconfiggere la genofagia!

Per questo motivo io e le mie sorelle, abbiamo cercato ogni giorno di infondere la speranza e ci siamo offerte volontarie per trovare una cura! Non sarà facile, ma ricostruire Tuchanka e ricominciare con saggezza una nuova vita, deve essere il nostro unico obbiettivo! Sai, perdere i miei figli... vedere quei piccoli corpicini, privati della vita, ancora prima di venire al mondo... è stata la cosa più devastante di tutta la mia lunga esistenza! Non voglio che succeda... a nessuna madre... a nessun altro padre... mai più!

Eva mi spezzò il cuore.

L: Io... ti capisco, credimi! So molto bene cosa significa perdere le persone che ami!

E: Anche tu hai perso qualcuno?

Avvertivo molto chiaramente nella voce di Eva, che la simpatia era reciproca e confidarmi con lei stava diventando sempre più facile e naturale...

L: Si! Ho perso mia madre... fu una cosa terribile! Dopo qualche mese ho perso anche... Shepard! È morta proprio davanti ai miei occhi, ma non ho potuto fare nulla per salvarla! Sono stata in lutto per lei, per quasi due anni e... ma è una lunga storia... beh, eccoci qui!

Eva posò una mano sulla mia spalla, in un contatto molto gentile. Quando parlò di nuovo, era molto evidente quanto fosse dispiaciuta...

E: oh, mi dispiace! Non avrei dovuto chiedere! È solo che, non ne avevo idea, perché quell'asino di Wrex, non mi ha detto niente! Comunque... sono molto felice che Shepard sia viva!

L: No, non preoccuparti. Va tutto bene! Wrex è un caro amico, per favore non lo sgridare! Ci rimarrebbe malissimo. Lo sai, ho la sensazione che sia molto colpito da te...

Eva si appoggiò di nuovo al terminale, mentre cercava di nascondere l'imbarazzo con l'aiuto del suo cappuccio. Tuttavia, la sua voce divenne stranamente stridula, mentre diceva...

E: Si certo, come no! Da me e da tutte le femmine fertili di Tuchanka!

Oh, Shepard! Eva mi piaceva sempre di più! Pensai che lei e Wrex sarebbero stati davvero bene insieme. Così, provai a mettere una buona parola per il nostro vecchio amico...

L: eh eh! Oh no, fidati! Sai, posso riconoscere l'amore, quando lo vedo! Wrex mi ha parlato troppo bene di te, per essere solo in cerca di avventure! Ti ammira molto, ti stima e ti rispetta profondamente. Da quando sei arrivata sulla Normandy, Wrex è ancora più motivato a combattere i Razziatori. Il suo unico obbiettivo, è quello di lottare per il futuro del vostro Pianeta, di curare la genofagia! Sembra ringiovanito di almeno 400 anni! Ho l'impressione che stia facendo di tutto per piacerti. E a dirla tutta... trovo il suo sguardo imbambolato, molto più che sospetto!

Eva tornò a sedersi sul lettino, con un portamento molto femminile. Un lampo di soddisfazione scintillava nei suoi occhi. La sua voce si era fatta di nuovo pacata, ma stavolta non sapeva nascondere un certo compiacimento e neppure la raggiante ammirazione, che vibrava palesemente nel tono della sua voce...

E: Tu dici?! Beh, Wrex è sempre stato affascinante! È un guerriero eccezionale! Da giovane uccise un divoratore tutto da solo! Da allora, tutte le femmine di Tuchanka fanno a gara per accoppiarsi con lui! Quell'instancabile "sciupafemmine", non si fa certo pregare! Ciò nonostante... devo ammettere che Wrex è diventato il maschio più saggio ed equilibrato che conosco. Inoltre, nonostante l'età, non ha ancora perso il suo smalto. Per dirla tutta, trovo la sua cicatrice così... dannatamente sexy!

L: Beh, in tal caso, credo che dovresti lasciarti conquistare! Sareste proprio una bella coppia, voi due! Credimi, lo dico per esperienza, forse... in un momento come questo... non ha molto senso tergiversare!

E: Già! Forse hai ragione! Forse, potrei seguire il tuo cons...

La nostra conversazione fu interrotta da Ida, che informava che eravamo entrati nel Sistema Mulla Xul e stavamo per raggiungere Utukku.

… Quando giungemmo all'Avamposto, i nostri rinforzi ci attendevano al punto di sbarco. Si trattava della famosa Compagnia Aralakh, qualcosa di molto vicino ai soldati N7, ma in versione Krogan! Incontrammo il tuo vecchio amico Grunt. Fu subito chiaro, che ti era molto affezionato, perché ti abbracciò talmente forte, che ho seriamente temuto ti spezzasse la schiena! Naturalmente, Grunt faceva il duro, ma non c'era dubbio che ti fosse molto grato per averlo tolto dalla vasca di Okeer. Suppongo che più che il suo Krant, ti consideri la cosa più vicina a una madre che abbia mai avuto! Comunque, anche tu sembravi felice di rivederlo...

S: É bello rivederti Grunt! Ma perché ho l'impressione che hai dovuto spaccare molte teste, per essere qui?!

Il tono di Grunt era insieme ammirato e compiaciuto, mentre rideva ad alta voce e diceva...

G: Perché hai sempre ragione, Shepard! Eh eh, anche se quando lo facevo insieme a te, era molto più divertente! É bello vederti Krant! Spero che troveremo un po' di tempo libero, per andare a caccia di Divoratori insieme, proprio come ai vecchi tempi!

S: Oh, muoio dalla voglia, Grunt! Ma ricorda, stavolta tocca a me tenere la zanna come souvenir!

… I Ricognitori erano morti! Fu il nostro primo incontro con i Devastatori! Credo che non mi abituerò mai al livello di atrocità delle cose abominevoli create dai Razziatori nel corso della guerra!

Il nido, era al centro di un intricato sistema di gallerie sotterrane e stretti cunicoli, che precipitavano in profondi dirupi o rotolavano in ampie Sale, costellate da enormi stalattiti. Il terreno, talvolta era attraversato da impetuosi torrenti che correvano veloci, o finivano per alimentare placidi laghetti sotterranei.

Proprio in mezzo alla vasta Sala centrale, la Regina Rachni gemeva gravemente ferita. Era immobilizzata e legata brutalmente a grossi ceppi di contenimento. Era enorme! Cresciuta a dismisura dal nostro incontro su Noveria! Soffriva disperatamente per i suoi figli, che le erano stati strappati con la forza dai Razziatori e combinati geneticamente in mostri privi di discernimento da... altri mostri, privi di cuore!

RQ: Noi odiamo le macchine, combatteremo per i figli non ancora nati... liberaci!

La sensazione di poterci fidare di lei era molto forte. Il suo dolore non poteva mentire! La sua disperazione stava mordendo dentro di noi, risuonando ben al di là di ogni ragionevole rischio. Così, per la seconda volta, la lasciammo andare!

… Dozzine di Devastatori si dirigevano verso di noi. Grunt venne rapidamente a tirarci fuori dai guai. Ci infilammo di corsa dietro di lui, mentre i Devastatori si arrampicavano ovunque. Ben presto fummo circondati, ogni via di fuga sembrava preclusa. Nessuna opzione possibile, a parte il sacrificio! Tu esitavi, non volevi lasciare indietro Grunt. Sapevi che non sarebbe tornato! Sapevi che non c'era altro modo! La disperazione ti bloccava la gola, non riuscivi a parlare. Potevi soltanto guardare Grunt intensamente, con il cuore pesante! I tuoi occhi dolenti, profondi di gratitudine, puntati dritti dentro il suo sguardo fiero, nel silenzio dell'addio! Poi, abbiamo dovuto trovare il coraggio di andare. Toccava a Grunt!

... Salivamo sulla Kodjak, con la morte nel cuore, quando un rumore ti fece voltare la testa. Non sapremo mai grazie a quale prodigioso miracolo, ma Grunt era sopravvissuto! Ti stava venendo incontro barcollando, trascinandosi a fatica, completamente ricoperto di sangue! Tutto ciò che sappiamo è che fu una delle cose più belle, che ci successero durante la guerra!

… Non appena l'ascensore si chiuse, scivolammo istantaneamente l'una tra le braccia dell'altra. In silenzio, a stringerci più forte. Sincronizzando il nostro respiro in un bacio ardente, intenso e irrefrenabile. Accordando ogni battito, accarezzandoci l'Anima a vicenda, condividendo ogni emozione più intensamente. Nessuna guerra, solo l'amore, e noi due insieme! Il Ponte Equipaggio, arrivò troppo in fretta...

L: Buonanotte, Stellina!... Non fare brutti sogni, d'accordo!?

S: 'notte, Piccola!... Non preoccuparti, stanotte sognerò, solamente di Te!... Promesso!

L: Oh, vorrei non fosse un sogno!

S: Oh si, pure io!

... Mordin finalmente aveva la cura! Eravamo diretti a Tuchanka. Volevo salutare Eva, prima di arrivare, così andai in Infermeria.

Quando la porta automatica si aprì, rimasi a bocca spalancata! Mi fermai sull'uscio, senza parole, come paralizzata dallo stupore. Lentamente mi appoggiai allo stipite, cercando di non fare rumore. Mentre incrociavo le braccia sul petto, un sorrisetto malizioso si andava disegnando sul mio viso, in maniera sempre più evidente. L'occasione era troppo ghiotta per lasciarla scappare!

Wrex era in piedi di fronte a Eva, la stringeva a se con delicatezza, in un tenero abbraccio. Il copricapo di Eva era sul pavimento e... beh, si stavano baciando con una grande quantità di trasporto! Con gli occhi chiusi e così appassionatamente, da non accorgersi di me! Erano assolutamente sopraffatti dalle loro emozioni, elettrizzati dall'esplosione del loro sentimento, così fresco e intenso, che stava sbocciando. I loro sensi erano invasi dalla meraviglia di scoprirsi inebriati l'uno nell'altra.

Oh, sembravano proprio due "teneri Krogan" innamorati! Così, pensai: "mio caro Wrex, è arrivata l'ora di pagare il conto!" Attesi con pazienza, fino a quando iniziarono a scambiarsi dolci sguardi sognanti, occhi negli occhi. Proprio in quel momento, la mia voce maliziosa ruppe il silenzio, Wrex ed Eva sussultarono...

L: Ma che bel quadretto familiare! Ecco un'altra insospettabile coppia infernale! Devo supporre che Shepard sarà molto felice di sapere, che non è più l'unica pappamolla su questa adorabile Nave!

Wrex e Eva sobbalzarono, poi si appoggiarono fronte contro fronte e scoppiarono in una risata. Entrambi cercavano di nascondere un certo imbarazzo, che si poteva indovinare dalle loro gote sempre più scure. Wrex raccolse il copricapo di Eva e le lanciò un'occhiata complice, mentre la aiutava a richiuderlo. Infine con aria scherzosamente colpevole si scusò, dicendo...

W: ok, ok, me la sono cercata! Non piomberò mai più nella cabina di Shepard di sorpresa, lo prometto! Spero soltanto che non dovrò restituirti il mio delizioso lettino imbottito!

Scoppiammo tutti a ridere di nuovo! Wrex si rivolse a Eva, mantenendo il suo tono divertito...

W: Sai Miele, quando una Asari ha tutte le ragioni per prendersi gioco di te, beh ... è un maledetto casino, perché è capace di continuare per secoli! Per gli Antenati! Credo di essere fritto! Eh, eh, eh, spero soltanto, che quando Garrus e Joker sapranno... non sarò costretto a ucciderli!

Eva sembrava apprezzare molto l'umorismo di Wrex e restituì l'ironia...

E: Tu non ucciderai nessuno! Se una creatura dolce e gentile come Liara ti prenderà in giro per secoli, sono certa che te lo sei meritato, Wrex! Quindi, trova subito il modo di farti perdonare!

Wrex mi guardò, stringendosi nelle spalle, mentre le sue labbra si allungavano in un largo sorriso. Aveva l'espressione di un bambino colto con le mani dentro al barattolo di marmellata. Era davvero uno spasso! Ad ogni modo, ero molto felice che Eva e Wrex fossero diventati una coppia. Pensai di avere maltrattato Wrex a sufficienza. La mia piccola, divertente rivincita poteva dirsi compiuta! Ovviamente, non avevo alcuna intenzione di spifferare la cosa a Garrus e Joker. Così, sorrisi a Wrex, mentre dicevo...

L: Non temere, mio buon amico, nessuno lo saprà! Potresti anche tenere il tuo bel lettino imbottito, ma... a una condizione: devi permettermi di dare la notizia a Shepard! Lei è fortemente sotto pressione e ha un grande bisogno di qualsiasi buona notizia, per mantenere la fiducia. Quindi, ho paura che non potrai dire di no!

Wrex stava per dire qualcosa, ma Eva gli toccò la spalla gentilmente, prendendo la parola ...

E: certo che puoi dirlo a Shepard. Wrex e io, saremo molto felici se il Comandante saprà di noi! Non è vero, Carissimo?

Wrex si strinse di nuovo nelle spalle, poi aggiunse in tono ossequioso...

W: Mmh, e va bene! Non posso certo contraddire la mia ragazza!

… La nostra missione, cominciava nel modo peggiore! Un Razziatore ci stava aspettando, parcheggiato proprio davanti al Velo. Il nostro piano, per tenerlo occupato prometteva di essere un affare dannatamente complicato! Sulla Kodjak notai subito il tuo sguardo inquieto, sembravi preoccupata a morte. Immaginai che fossi in ansia per la missione e desideravo trasmetterti tutta la mia fiducia. Così ti dissi...

L: ehi, Shepard! Hai avuto una buona idea... il tuo piano funzionerà!

Mi lanciasti un'occhiata indecifrabile, poi ti rifugiasti nel tuo factotum, prima di dichiarare in tono frustrato...

S: non è il piano che mi preoccupa! Se mai dovessi diventare come quella Dalatrass... ti prego, uccidimi!

L: Oh, Shepard, che cosa stai dicendo?! Tutti dovranno ringraziare per l'eternità che tu sia qui! Soltanto tu puoi impedire alla Dalatrass di guidare l'intera galassia dentro un dannato vicolo cieco! Qualunque cosa abbia detto... sono davvero grata alla Dea che ci fossi tu ad ascoltare! Ce la faremo, Shepard... nel solito modo!

I tuoi occhi mi entrarono nel cuore improvvisi, mentre il tuo sorriso rassicurante lavava via ogni tensione. Il tono gentile ma fermo della tua voce, mi fece sentire più che mai orgogliosa di essere lì... per sempre al tuo fianco!

S: Grazie Liara! Se tu sei qui, accanto a me... non posso fallire!

… Non c'è mai stata alcuna considerazione per il nemico, nei piani dei Razziatori. Nessun codice d'onore da rispettare, nessuna pietà, niente morale. Soltanto irragionevole morte e insensata distruzione! Per questo, quando giungemmo alle Valli, non fummo affatto sorprese che ci aspettassero anche nel luogo più sacro per i Krogan.

I Razziatori erano ovunque e sembravano non avere mai fine. Tuttavia, finirono... dopo un po'! Il Tempio era vasto e imponente, l'architettura molto sobria, ma solida. I Clan erano tutti riuniti e si respirava un'atmosfera mistica, accentuata dal tono solenne delle parole di Wrex. Ben presto, la presenza di Mordin ruppe l'equilibrio!

Quando un grosso Krogan si fece avanti con aria minacciosa, l'odio e il sospetto iniziarono a serpeggiare pericolosamente tra i guerrieri. Urdnot Wrev, parlava in tono sarcastico e provocatorio, con la chiara intenzione di screditare Wrex. In un attimo, un brusio di approvazione si accese tra i soldati e fu subito chiaro, che tra Wrex e suo fratello non correva buon sangue!

Wrev era più giovane, ma altrettanto coraggioso e imperioso. Tuttavia, aveva qualcosa di malvagio negli occhi, una sorta di fame bestiale. Emanava un'inestinguibile ferocia primordiale, assai difficile da contenere. Il segreto con i Krogan, è rimanere impassibili! Non mostrarsi impressionati o spaventati, di solito merita il loro rispetto. Tu e Wrex siete dei veri maestri in questo tipo di abilità! Tuttavia, quando Wrex prese suo fratello a testate, la situazione stava per sfuggire di mano.

Fu in quel frangente, che mi resi veramente conto dell'enorme affinità e armonia che correva tra Wrex ed Eva. Di come la loro relazione trovasse il suo culmine nel delizioso equilibrio tra saggezza ed aggressività, che entrambi possedevano e sapevano dosare con assoluta maestria. L'ossequioso rispetto e la considerazione che Eva raccoglieva tra la sua gente, era sempre più evidente. La sua presenza come guida per i Krogan, al fianco di Wrex, appariva veramente indispensabile. Mi sentii davvero felice e orgogliosa, per aver dato una piccola spinta alla loro unione così bella e importante!

… L'attacco della Squadriglia Artimec, fu un fiasco! A peggiorare le cose eravamo a piedi e costretti a infilarci in un cunicolo sotterraneo, buio e pieno di macerie. Come unica guida, la fioca luce dei nostri fucili, nel tentativo di trovare rapidamente una via d'uscita per ricongiungerci a Wrex.

Più avanzavamo e più scendevamo in profondità, nel ventre misterioso di Tuchanka, senza avere la più pallida idea di dove andare! L'aria era fetida e soffocante, il terreno scosso di tanto in tanto da forti tremori, che alimentavano la mia angoscia, raggelandomi il sangue nelle vene.

Continuare si prospettava tutt'altro che rassicurante e naturalmente, nessuno sapeva come diamine uscire! Ben presto giungemmo in una zona con imponenti statue, costituita da ampi saloni, collegati tra loro da ripide scale e stretti corridoi, quasi completamente ostruiti dalle macerie. Ci trovavamo nella Città degli Antichi, abbandonata da migliaia di anni!

Per fortuna, il sano ottimismo di Wrex, fu di grande aiuto, mentre procedevamo a tentoni, avanzando in silenzio, al ritmo accelerato del nostro battito cardiaco. Grazie alla Dea, la mia passione per l'Archeologia, riusciva a distrarmi e mi faceva apprezzare quei luoghi così affascinanti, che dimostravano una volta per tutte, che i Krogan hanno sempre avuto un lato artistico!

Mentre camminavo nell'oscurità quasi totale, pensavo a quanto mi sarebbe piaciuto trascorrere del tempo a studiare quelle rovine! Mi perdevo a fantasticare di approfondire la conoscenza dell'antico popolo Krogan. Per non pensare al peggio, immaginavo di quali argomenti avrei potuto discutere in un trattato e mi sembrava davvero intrigante!

… Insieme alla luce del sole, arrivarono anche le truppe dei Razziatori! Quel giorno fui particolarmente grata al maggiore Kirrahe, per avermi regalato la sua Scorpion! Finalmente Wrex ci trovò! Potevamo raggiungere un Carro, ma Kalros era vicina e noi troppo esposti.

Correvamo a perdifiato, mentre la terra iniziava a ribollire minacciosamente sotto ai nostri piedi, come in preda al più tremendo sconquasso. All'improvviso, le gigantesche scaglie dorsali del Divoratore, fendettero la roccia come burro, aprendo enormi voragini nel terreno. Il Carro di Wrev, venne inesorabilmente inghiottito dall'ira primordiale di Tuchanka!

… Dovevamo farla finita! Era tempo di chiudere i conti con quel dannato Razziatore, perennemente piazzato davanti al Velo, che ci sbarrava la strada! Ogni tentativo di passare sembrava un inferno, perché lui sapeva che stavamo arrivando. Non avevamo più un piano! La Squadriglia Artimec era tagliata fuori e tentare di raggiungere da soli quella Torre, si prospettava un autentico suicidio!

Tuttavia, il futuro dei Krogan dipendeva soltanto da noi e la vitale alleanza con i Turian, dall'esito della nostra missione. Non potevamo permetterci di rinunciare! Non restava altro da fare, che affidarsi all'intuito di Eva. Mandare Kalros contro il Razziatore, sembrava l'unica opzione rimasta!

Un'idea pazzesca! Talmente allucinante, che il mio stomaco si contorceva dolorosamente al solo pensiero. Sembrava pura follia! Tuttavia, non era certo la prima volta, che eravamo costretti a giocare a scacchi con la follia! La triste realtà era, che non avevamo nessuna altra scelta. E io ero certa che... avresti giocato!

… La voce di Wrex, esplose calorosamente, arrestando i tuoi passi, un attimo prima di andare. Le sue parole erano dolci, ma avevano il sapore dell'addio...

W: aspetta... voglio che tu sappia, che qualunque cosa succederà, sei stata una Campionessa per il popolo Krogan, un'amica del Clan Urdnot e... una Sorella per me!

Le vostre mani si afferrarono calorosamente, con particolare enfasi, mentre vi scambiavate in silenzio uno sguardo d'intesa. Le parole di Wrex, traboccavano stima. L'amicizia scorreva in esse come un fiume, e l'intensa emozione si irradiava nell'aria. Sembrava impossibile che fossero sbocciate nel cuore di un Krogan. Tuttavia, noi sapevamo bene di quali profondi sentimenti fosse capace quel popolo, così disperato, al quale avevamo l'onore e il privilegio, di contribuire a restituire un nuovo Futuro!

… I Devastatori ci colsero di sorpresa, provando a circondarci. Mordin, doveva entrare nella Torre con Eva, noi dovevamo raggiungere i Magli, quindi toccava a Wrex! Le sue mani, erano ferocemente attanagliate al fucile, i suoi occhi lanciavano saette d'ira furibonda. Più nessuna gentilezza nella sua voce, soltanto ardente orgoglio e rabbiosa follia. Una incontenibile e inarrestabile furia cieca, che incendiava le sue grida, alimentava la sua collera, infiammava la sua ira sanguinaria...

W: Io … sono … Krogan! Questo, è il mio Pianeta! Voi maledetti, mi avete dannatamente rotto tutte e quattro le fottutissime palle! Perciò... siete morti!

… Mentre attraversavamo il ponte, il panorama davanti ai nostri occhi, divenne assolutamente... letale! Il terribile occhio del Razziatore si accese, vomitando il suo raggio mortale. Il pavimento di pietra esplose, aprendo una voragine proprio davanti ai tuoi piedi. Ti vidi compiere un grande balzo all'indietro, appena in tempo per evitare di venire polverizzata. Il ponte crollò sotto di te mentre ti guardavo precipitare. Troppo lontano, non riuscii ad afferrarti la mano!

Il mio cuore si fermò all'istante, in un lampo ero nella tua mente. … - " _Shepard!"_ \- … Polvere, buio, e un'intensa scarica di adrenalina mi invasero d'improvviso. I miei pensieri nei tuoi, mentre calcolavi con precisione la migliore traiettoria di caduta. In una frazione di secondo allungata all'infinito, sentii una pesante pietra passare a pochi centimetri dalla nostra testa, una grossa frana seguire rumorosamente, mentre l'assenza di qualsiasi punto di riferimento nello spazio, diventava insopportabile. La nostra gola era oppressa dalla soffocante sensazione di non riuscire a respirare. I nostri occhi erano impastati di polvere, l'udito spinto all'estremo. … _\- "Sinistra!" -_ …

L'impatto con il suolo fu violentissimo, ma rotolasti a sinistra diverse volte per attutire. Silenzio! Cercavo disperatamente i tuoi pensieri, con il cuore strappato, pregando la Dea, che non fosse finita! Mi ritrovai subito nella tua mente, con una forte sensazione di frastuono. Il tuo corpo lanciava una gran quantità di segnali dolorosi nel mio.

Mi sentivo soffocare, dalla polvere e dalla paura... la mia più grande paura, quella insopportabile! … _-"Oh, Emy, ti prego, ti prego parlami!" -_ … Poi, fui completamente pervasa dalla rassicurante carezza della tua voce … _\- "Sto bene, stai tranquilla, è andata! Grazie, Piccola, ero tentata di andare a destra!"_ \- … _\- "Oh, ma ti pare!... É stato un piacere, Tesoro! Solo... per favore, cerca di fare attenzione a dove metti i piedi d'ora in poi! Non ho nessuna intenzione di perderti un'altra volta!" -_ … La tua risposta fu rigenerante, nella mente e dolce nel cuore … _\- "Ehi, noi due ce la faremo sempre … insieme!" -_ ...

… Tra noi e i Magli, c'erano soltanto un devastante raggio mortale, le zampacce terribili del Razziatore e un vero e proprio esercito di Bruti! Non potevo credere che stavamo per farlo davvero! Ero spaventata a morte! Non riuscivo a correre dietro ai miei battiti, ma sapevo soltanto una cosa: volevo restare al tuo fianco, combattere insieme a te... fino alla fine! Perciò, era sicuramente più saggio non guardare, meglio non pensare, molto più salutare continuare a correre!

Tutto sembrava scoppiare intorno a noi! Garrus e io, ci confondevamo nella nuvola di polvere, cercando di disorientare i Bruti. Ti vidi compiere un balzo felino, evitando l'enorme zampata che tentava di schiacciarti. Sgusciavi rapida tra le esplosioni che facevano tremare la terra, rotolando sapientemente su te stessa in repentini cambi di direzione.

… Uno dopo l'altro, i Magli tuonarono! Non appena il loro clamore colmò l'aria, tremende scosse sismiche percossero il terreno, aprendo la roccia come burro e scoperchiando l'ira ancestrale di Tuchanca... Kalros era venuta! Stava rispondendo al grido di dolore di un intero popolo, ergendosi a difesa della sua terra... della sua amata Dimora.

Si diresse decisa verso il Razziatore, sguazzando tra le pietre divelte. Era enorme e il suo ruggito scuoteva l'aria, facendo tremare i nostri corpi dall'interno. Il Razziatore sparò il suo raggio mortale, ma Kalros lo evitò, immergendosi nel sottosuolo, per balzare fuori subito dopo selvaggiamente. Ruggiva paurosamente, con le fauci spalancate, mentre si avventava sulla sua preda, cercando di farla cadere.

Il raggio letale andò di nuovo a vuoto, ma Kalros fu costretta a inabissarsi, per evitare il colpo. Il Razziatore la stava aspettando, pronto a colpire. Kalros era astuta, capì che il pericolo stava nell'occhio, così lo prese alle spalle, affiorando all'improvviso dal terreno a gran velocità. Le sue enormi fauci si conficcarono dietro la testa del Razziatore, spingendolo rovinosamente a terra.

Il Divoratore lo avvolse rapidamente tra le sue spire, in un abbraccio mortale, trascinandolo inesorabilmente nel suo buio regno sotterraneo. Poi, ritornò il silenzio a dissolvere la nostra incredulità. Il Razziatore era sconfitto, grazie alla rabbia sanguinaria di Tuchanka! Finalmente potevamo usare il Velo!

… Le ricerche di Maelon salvarono la vita di Eva! Tuttavia, a causa del sabotaggio della Torre, la situazione era critica. Mordin voleva raggiungere comunque la Sala di Controllo. Un viaggio di sola andata, che riempiva la tua voce di disperazione...

S: Mordin, no!

Cercavi freneticamente una soluzione alternativa. Non volevi accettare che non ci fosse altro modo! La tua mente valutava disperatamente ogni possibile opzione.

S: Mordin, per favore! Devi trovare un altro modo! Tu sei un genio! Tu hai sempre una soluzione!

Mordin era calmo, la sua voce trasmetteva perfettamente la sua consapevolezza e la sua determinazione...

M: nessun'altra soluzione, Shepard! Soltanto salire e bloccare surriscaldamento. Poi disperdere cura! Sai che devo farlo. Krogan sarebbero già guariti da genofagia, se io non avessi creato dannato potenziamento. Maelon aveva ragione, sono un mostro! Ho trascorso migliori anni a specchiarmi nella mia genialità, ero accecato da vanità di essere unico capace di fare impossibile! Considerato calcoli empirici, soltanto per avere pretesto. Devo rimediare!

Un dolore acuto trafisse il tuo stomaco, mentre la gola lottava per ricacciare indietro il grumo di lacrime aggrappato al tuo respiro. Nella tua voce le parole del cuore, nel tuo tono perseverante, l'affetto che non voleva rinunciare ...

S: Hai già rimediato! Non hai bisogno di dimostrare niente Mordin. Soltanto tu in tutto lo stramaledetto universo, potevi sintetizzare una cura! È questa la tua redenzione! Dev'esserci un fottuto modo per attivare il processo da qui! Pensa Mordin, pensa maledizione! E questo è un ordine!

Mordin sorrise, accarezzandoti gli occhi con lo sguardo, in modo molto affettuoso. Infine, con il suo tono più riconoscente aggiunse...

M: Grazie Shepard! Tu migliore amica, aperto miei occhi in tempo. Tu grande donna, grazie a te se io diventato migliore!

Non potevi impedire alle lacrime di assalire i tuoi occhi. Hai dovuto lasciarle brillare, ostinatamente aggrappate al limite delle tue ciglia. Il tuo cuore galoppava furiosamente e il pugno che ti colpiva lo stomaco, diventava ogni istante più doloroso, rendendo insopportabile parlare! Non volevi cedere, ma nel cuore del tuo cuore sapevi bene che... non c'era altro modo!

Mentre Mordin saliva in ascensore, la tua voce lo trattenne per un ultimo istante di amicizia, prima del supplizio dell'addio...

S: Mordin... tu non sei un mostro!

Mordin girò la testa verso di te. I suoi occhi scuri scintillarono per un attimo, mentre la sua voce rivelava tutta la sua profonda gratitudine... per l'ultima volta...

M: non più!

L'esplosione fu enorme e improvvisa. Mordin, probabilmente non si accorse nemmeno! Guardavamo la Torre da un luogo sicuro, in assoluto silenzio, con l'anima gonfia di emozioni! La cura si disperdeva nell'aria come neve e con essa la speranza.

La fiducia si diffondeva a piccoli fiocchi, attraverso l'intero pianeta, e nei cuori di ognuno di noi. Lentamente, la consapevolezza stava bagnando il suolo di Tuchanka, traboccando nel cuore di un popolo sofferente, ma forte, che poteva imparare a resistere alla rabbia, che poteva incominciare ad asciugare le lacrime, per camminare con orgoglio verso il proprio futuro!

Continua...


	23. Tutto da perdere

**Capitolo 22**

 **Tutto da perdere**

… Al rientro da Tuchanka, avevi il dolore negli occhi! Sentivo nel mio stomaco quanto stavi male per Mordin e morivo dalla voglia di vederti! Volevo starti vicino e speravo con tutto il cuore, che sarei riuscita a consolarti almeno un po'!

Quando ti raggiunsi nella tua cabina, ti eri appena svegliata. Ti stavi sciacquando il viso. Cercavi di riprenderti, dopo aver avuto di nuovo quell'incubo! La voce di Ashley tormentava il tuo sonno, alimentando il tuo senso di colpa ogni notte, poi quel povero bambino ricominciava a bruciare, svegliandoti di soprassalto!

Mi spavento sempre, quando cerchi di controllare la voce, perché succede solo se stai molto male e non vuoi farmi pesare la tua pena. Mi parlavi attraverso la porta chiusa, facendomi preoccupare non poco! Quel giorno, sentivo che avevi molto bisogno di me, così lasciai parlare il mio cuore...

L: Shepard... mi dispiace per Mordin!

Tu chinasti lo sguardo, gonfio di malinconia, improvvisamente non sapevi più nasconderti. Mi avvicinai, stringendoti teneramente le spalle tra le mani, avvolgendoti in una rassicurante carezza, mentre cercavo i tuoi occhi e dicevo...

L: Ehi, lo so quanto eravate amici! Sai, ho avuto un paio di occasioni per parlare con lui. Era semplicemente... geniale! Una volta, mi disse che nessuno era mai riuscito a metterlo in difficoltà sulla genofagia... nessuno tranne te! Ti stimava molto Shepard, credimi! Mordin era tormentato! Gli sei stata di grande aiuto, per affrontare i suoi demoni... per sconfiggerli!

La tua voce divenne sofferente, mentre a poco a poco, le lacrime danzavano nel tuo sguardo, aggrappate soltanto alla tua ostinata determinazione a non lasciarle cadere. I tuoi occhi scrutavano il pavimento, mentre mi parlavi sottovoce, con molta amarezza...

S: Già! Lo so, me lo ha detto appena prima di morire! Ma non è vero! La verità è che ho fallito, Liara!... Di nuovo! Non ho trovato nessun fottutissimo modo per tirarlo fuori da quella merda! Prima è toccato a Ashley e se Grunt è ancora vivo, non è certo grazie a me! Mordin oggi è morto e... domani?! Non oso pensare a chi lascerò indietro domani!... Soltanto perché non saprò fare il mio lavoro! Forse, questa Nave merita un Comandante migliore di me, Liara! Forse sarebbe meglio che la Normandy tornasse sotto il comando di Anderson!

Ti nascondevi il viso tra le mani, mentre le tue parole graffiavano a fondo nel mio cuore. La tua voce tremava sempre di più, eri sul punto di piangere...

S: Oh, merda! … Merda! Spero almeno, che Mordin abbia trovato la Pace!

Non c'era alcun dubbio che, l'intera galassia si aspettasse molto da te! Ma, era niente in confronto, alla perfezione senza fine, che tu richiedevi a te stessa! Molto spesso, ti incolpavi ingiustamente, ma io non avevo alcuna intenzione di lasciartelo fare! Cercai i tuoi occhi con la mano, guidando il tuo viso nei miei. Volevo con tutto il cuore cancellare dalla tua mente quegli orribili pensieri, una volta per tutte, così esclamai con fermezza...

L: Oh, per amore della Dea, Shepard! Ma che diavolo stai dicendo, Amore mio?! Emily... non puoi trovare un modo... quando il modo non esiste! Tu fai del tuo meglio in ogni occasione e devi credermi Shepard, il tuo meglio è davvero tanta roba!

Ogni giorno, affrontiamo il nostro destino, con caparbietà, con tutto da perdere! Ci aggrappiamo saldamente all'unica opzione possibile... combattere! Non importa il prezzo!

Ti giuro, Amore mio! È solo grazie alla tua incredibile abilità, se tante vite altrimenti perdute, vengono strappate ogni giorno all'annientamento! Tu sei incredibile, Shepard! Io davvero non riesco a credere, che non hai mai considerato il fatto, che se Anderson pensasse di comandare la Normandy, meglio di te, adesso sarebbe qui! Non ti sfiora l'idea, che l'Ammiraglio non è qui, semplicemente perché è convinto che tu puoi fare meglio di lui!?

Senti, lo so che di fronte alla perdita di un amico non può certo bastare, ma... tu sei stata assolutamente grandiosa su Tuchanka! Hai compiuto una missione complicatissima, praticamente impossibile. ottenendo qualcosa di eccezionale, dove chiunque altro avrebbe fallito!

La genofagia è stata curata! Krogan e Turian combatteranno fianco a fianco, d'ora in poi! Oh, è davvero da non crederci! Le nostre speranze stanno migliorando! Sono così fiera di te, Shepard!

Questa guerra è orribile e soltanto una cosa sappiamo! Senza il comandante Shepard al suo posto, le nostre possibilità di avere la meglio diminuirebbero drasticamente! La Normandy non potrebbe avere una guida migliore! Ti giuro che nessuno, dal primo all'ultimo membro di questo equipaggio, vorrebbe avere un altro al posto tuo ... mio Capitano!

Se devo combattere per il mio futuro, Shepard, io voglio battermi al tuo fianco, fino alla fine! Solo di una cosa sono sicura, Amore mio! Non avrebbe alcun senso ... se tu non fossi proprio qui, esattamente dove sei! Ti amo Shepard! Così tanto... da non riuscire a respirare!

… Senza nemmeno rendermene conto, ti tenevo tra le braccia, accarezzandoti il viso, sistemandoti delicatamente i capelli. Tu mi stringevi a te, ricambiando le mie carezze, mentre i tuoi occhi, perdutamente tristi, si rispecchiavano in fondo ai miei. Tuttavia, a poco a poco, ritrovavi il tuo temperamento. Il tuo tono si faceva deciso, la tua aria determinata. Il tuo sguardo brillava di luce, mentre la forza ricominciava a fluire nella tua voce, alimentando la tua energia e... la mia...

S: Oh Liara, ti amo anch'io, da non poter vivere, senza di te! Tu, sei stata fantastica su Tuchanka! Non vorrei nessun altro a guardarmi le spalle! Non potrei farcela, senza di te! La tua fiducia, mi può salvare! Tu mi tocchi l'anima e mi fai sentire più forte! Se sei al mio fianco, non posso cadere!

L: Nemmeno io!

Il tuo umore stava notevolmente migliorando e io scoppiavo di felicità all'idea di farti sentire bene! Così in tono amorevole aggiunsi...

L: beh, in tal caso, ogni volta che avrai bisogno di me, non dovrai fare altro, che cercare dentro al tuo abbraccio, perché è lì che mi potrai sempre trovare!

Il tuo sorriso cercava insistentemente le mie labbra, che non sapevano più restarti lontane. Sfioravi dolcemente il mio respiro, fino a mescolarlo nel tuo, in un bacio vibrante, che traboccava tutto l'amore, che ci stava esplodendo nell'anima più impetuoso che mai...

L: Oh Emy... ti amo! Non sei sola, tu lo sai questo, non è vero!? Supereremo anche questo dolore, vedrai... nel solito modo!

S: Ehi, la mia Bambina! Certo che lo so!... Ti amo anch'io, Liara e tutto ciò che mi serve... sei Tu!

Ti strinsi intensamente, avvolgendomi a te con trasporto, legandomi alla tua anima, incatenandoti alla mia. Mi tuffai sulle tue labbra così languide, bramose di ristoro, avide di sollievo, di consolazione... inondandole di tutta la dolcezza di cui ero capace. Infine, esclamai...

L: Almeno stavolta siamo insieme!

S: Già! Adesso che sei qui... va molto meglio, grazie a Te!

Purtroppo, il dovere chiamava a gran voce e dovevamo cercare di controllare il nostro coinvolgimento, quindi feci del mio meglio per salutarti...

L: Oh, anche per me! Tuttavia... forse … non dovresti far aspettare il Consigliere Valern, così a lungo... Shepard!

Ma, forse era già troppo tardi! La tua voce pericolosamente seducente, risvegliava tutti i miei sensi, accendendo la mia immaginazione ...

S: mmh, o forse dovrei... bloccare quella serratura e poi, baciarti in _"quel modo"_ , fin quando non perderai anche l'ultimo barlume di concentrazione! Allora potrò stringerti tra le mie braccia ardentemente, intensamente, teneramente... per una notte intera!

Mi sussurravi ogni cosa accarezzandomi il viso con le labbra e stringendomi a te con ardore. Accendevi il mio desiderio, alimentandolo del tuo, mentre impazzivo di emozione. Non so nemmeno descrivere, quanto avrei voluto lasciarmi andare!

L: Oh Emy! Non c'è niente... nell'intera Galassia, che io desideri di più, ma... è un privilegio che non possiamo permetterci... lo sai bene... non adesso!

Il tuo cuore martellava furiosamente contro il mio petto. Sentivo la tua passione conquistare il mio desiderio, sempre di più, fino a quando iniziai consapevolmente a rifiutare qualsiasi pensiero razionale! Il tuo profumo era così eccitante, la tua voce talmente seducente e... la mia forza di volontà sempre più sottile...

S: Ti voglio così tanto, Stellina Sexy! Che ne dici di un po' di... Amore alla Velocità della Luce?! Ho paura che sono già pronta! Basterebbero cinq... tre minuti!

L: Oh Emy! Ti voglio da impazzire! Ma io non... noi non... oh, OK! Tre minuti... non un secondo di più!

Un minuto, per ritrovarci follemente immerse l'una nell'altra, pelle contro pelle. Un minuto, per avvolgere i nostri corpi all'interno di un bacio sfrenato. Per fondere le nostre menti in un coinvolgente turbinare di sensi e per trascinare la nostra sete più in alto, fino al culmine della passione. Un minuto, nel ciclone del piacere, per volare insieme nell'estasi dei nostri sentimenti, fluttuando in un vortice irresistibile e meraviglioso, fin sulla cresta della tempesta e di nuovo giù!

… Liara sospira copiosamente, come se non trovasse abbastanza aria per respirare. Chiude gli occhi, mentre il suo sorriso estasiato si allarga. Stringe con delicatezza la mano di Shepard, mentre le dice...

L: Oh, Dea! Tre minuti spaccati, per rimanere senza fiato! Fu davvero alla velocità della luce, eppure così... incontenibile! Per alcuni istanti, restammo in balia dei nostri sensi elettrizzati, faticando non poco a ritrovare l'equilibrio, come sballottate alla mercé di un'onda infuriata! La tua voce stentava a riguadagnare il controllo, mentre ti incamminavi decisa verso la porta esclamando...

S: Consigliere Valern... a noi due!

Ritrovai la parola appena in tempo, per cacciare un urlo, riuscendo a fermarti un attimo prima che la porta automatica si spalancasse...

L: Stop Shepard! Non un altro passo!

Grazie alla Dea, i tuoi riflessi sono sempre stati davvero fulminei. Ti fermasti immediatamente, mentre la tua voce perplessa chiedeva...

S: Ma che diavolo...?!

L: OK, resta dove sei, Shepard! China lentamente la testa verso il basso, quindi per favore, datti un'occhiata!

Soltanto in quel momento, ti rendesti conto, che stavi per recarti in Sala Comunicazioni completamente nuda! La tua reazione fu davvero esilarante! Sei rimasta immobile per qualche secondo, come paralizzata. Le braccia ancora spalancate e gli occhi incollati sulle tue parti intime. Poi in tono conciliante hai detto...

S: Oops!... Dici che questa uniforme, potrebbe distrarre Traynor?

Oh Shepard! Eri davvero uno spasso! Ti assicuro che rimanere seria fu complicatissimo! Dovetti usare fino all'ultima briciola del mio proverbiale autocontrollo Asari, mentre rispondevo, cercando di soffocare la mia risata nel tono più riflessivo che potevo...

L: Beh, ho paura di si, Orsacchiotto Sexy!

Dopo un paio di passi indietro, hai girato rapidamente sui tacchi, dirigendoti rapidamente verso l'armadio, mentre aggiungevi nell'identico tono...

S: OOOK! Credo che indosserò qualcosa di più... sobrio. Meglio non rischiare! A dire il vero, ho bisogno che la Specialista rimanga concentrata sulla mappa galattica!

L: hmm... chiaro! Noi non vorremmo di certo, che la sua concentrazione scivolasse di soppiatto su quel delizioso fondoschiena, non è vero Comandante?!

S: Assolutamente, nossignora!

… E' stata una giornata davvero estenuante, ma profondamente commovente. Si è fatto tardi, Liara è molto stanca, ma felice. Sa che anche Shepard lo è! La bacia, morbidamente, prima di salutarla per andare a dormire.

... Karin spegne il comunicatore guardando Aethyta. La matriarca è seduta, immobile, avvolta da un alone blu. Ha gli occhi completamente bianchi e un'espressione serena disegnata sul viso... come illuminata da un sogno bellissimo. Karin, non riesce proprio a disturbarla, le sembra semplicemente troppo bella, per distoglierla da quel sogno!

Allora si siede, rimanendo a lungo ad osservarla, in silenzio, con lo sguardo pervaso d'amore. Si sorprende di nuovo a pensare, che... non vorrebbe più lasciarla andare! Karin, fa finta di non sentire, ma il pensiero rimane. Prova a scacciarlo lontano, a guidarlo nel luogo più buio della sua mente, a farlo scomparire. Quando il blu profondo degli occhi di Aethyta si accende di nuovo, Karin si sente inondare da un'intensa emozione...

K: stavi meditando?

Lo sguardo di Aethyta è soddisfatto.

A: scusami, non mi ero accorta, che Liara fosse già uscita.

K: Oh, non importa, eri bellissima! Stai bene?

Aethyta sembra molto serena, la sua voce eccitata, è appena velata di dolcezza...

A: Diavolo si, sto alla grande, Zuccherino! I miei genitori sono in armonia con il Creato! Ho percepito nitidamente la loro energia. Sono certa che hanno finalmente trovato la pace e... anche io! Santissime tette! E' stato incredibile Karin! Sono così orgogliosa di Liara. Il mio piccolo Pulcino è davvero fantastico! Sai, vorrei... che sua madre avesse visto quant'è coraggiosa, che incredibile talento dimostra in battaglia. Ah, scommetto che a Benezia sarebbero scoppiate le tette, per la meraviglia!

K: Eh, eh, non temere Dolcezza, sono certa, che dovunque si trova, ha potuto vedere ogni cosa!

Athyta si alza, allargando il suo sorriso a dismisura. Si china sul collo di Karin, sfiorandolo con le labbra mentre la sua voce diventa sensuale...

A: Ehi... Zuccherino! Lo sai, sono tutta gasata stasera, quindi... potrei anche ballare per te!

Karin non crede alle sue orecchie. Un brivido di eccitazione attraversa la sua pelle in lungo e in largo, mentre si affretta a rispondere…

K: Wow, roba che scotta! Sono senza fiato!

… L'oscurità si dissolve lentamente, cedendo il passo all'aurora che dischiude il mondo al nuovo giorno. Liara ha gli occhi chiusi, l'espressione tranquilla. Sta ancora dormendo, sogna una piccolissima spiaggia deserta, racchiusa tra le rocce, incavata in un frammento di insenatura naturale, quasi inaccessibile. La spiaggia è avvolta nell'azzurro cristallino del cielo, nascosta a ogni sguardo e circondata dal blu intenso del mare.

Shepard, la sta tenendo tra le braccia. Le accarezza il viso, sorridendole dolcemente, mentre il sole tramonta in un'esplosione di colori, precipitando nel mare. Lei si sente sprofondare in quell'abbraccio, mentre si stringe a Shepard più forte. Poi sorridono di nuovo, si baciano e il cuore di Liara sembra impazzire. Rimangono a lungo aggrappate a quel bacio, mentre il cielo si accende di un firmamento di stelle.

Quando Liara apre gli occhi, capisce che è un sogno! Per adesso, è soltanto un bellissimo sogno! Sorride mentre si veste, ripensando a una notte, a una promessa... a Shepard. Lei mantiene sempre le sue promesse! Quando Liara entra nella stanza di Shepard, tutto quello che vuole è continuare. Si siede accanto al letto e incomincia subito a ricordare...

L: Il Consigliere Salarian era molto preoccupato. Qualcosa di strano stava trapelando dai movimenti finanziari di Udina. Era senz'altro il caso di indagare. Quando giungemmo alla Cittadella, le truppe di Cerberus erano ovunque e avevano preso il controllo dei Moli. Vedemmo il comandante Bailey, accasciarsi sotto i nostri occhi. Volevamo soltanto raggiungerlo il più velocemente possibile! Grazie alla Dea, era ancora vivo!

… Cerberus non lasciava superstiti! Il sangue era sparso ovunque, lungo i corridoi e sulle pareti delle stanze. Corpi senza vita giacevano abbandonati sui pavimenti. Quelle morti brutali, così ingiustificabili, gridavano nei nostri occhi, erano troppo difficili da guardare! Tutti noi avevamo un enorme conto in sospeso con l'Uomo Misterioso e la nostra determinazione a fermarlo si nutriva avidamente di rabbia e rancore!

… Proprio quando sembrava finita, Kai-Leng, balzò a terra dall'alto, proprio di fronte al Consigliere Valern. Le sue intenzioni, non avevano bisogno di interpretazione. Udina aveva venduto il Consiglio e Cerberus aveva mandato il suo più turpe scagnozzo a incassare il credito!

Quell'essere, era davvero inquietante! Il suo sorriso diabolico mi dava i brividi. Ogni cosa in lui emanava crudeltà e depravazione. Il suo aspetto era angosciante. Gli occhi, celati dietro un sinistro visore, non erano altro che due fessure luminose che lo privavano definitivamente di qualsiasi residuo di umanità!

… La pistola si materializzò dal nulla, proprio dietro alla testa di Leng. Thane Krios, non avrebbe mai potuto negarti il suo aiuto! Nonostante la sindrome di Kepral a uno stadio più che terminale, si muoveva con grande agilità e il suo talento nel corpo a corpo, era inarrivabile per chiunque altro. In un batter d'occhio Kai-Leng era a tappeto. Thane sembrava in netto vantaggio. Tuttavia, i suoi colpi di pistola, non producevano alcun effetto.

… Thane spiccò un agile balzo, nel tentativo di colpire Leng, disattivando la sua barriera, ma l'assassino di Cerberus era in una posizione di vantaggio e la sua lunga spada, lo attraversò da parte a parte... senza alcuna via d'uscita! Thane cadde a terra, rapidamente avvolto in un lago di sangue! Il dolore acuto nel tuo cuore, gridava come un eco nel mio!

… All'Hangar tutte le navette erano state distrutte, ogni via di fuga sembrava preclusa. Kaidan scortava il Consiglio. Il suo sguardo diffidente, tagliava la tua anima come una lama. La sua voce circospetta, graffiava il tuo stomaco, peggio di un artiglio affilato. Udina sputava il suo veleno contro di te, ma la pistola di Kaidan che cercava il tuo cuore, era la cosa che ti faceva più male!

… Udina non ti è mai piaciuto! Troppo arrogante e opportunista. Un politicante presuntuoso, che spesso anteponeva i propri interessi, a quelli dell'umanità. Ciò nonostante, il suo tradimento, ti causava una grande amarezza, che gravava sulle tue spalle insieme al peso della sconfitta. Speravi con tutto il cuore, di non essere costretta a premere il grilletto!

… Le tue parole avevano il potere della sincerità, la forza dell'amicizia, il tono della persuasione. Finalmente Kaidan si decise a darti ascolto e il suo tempismo non poteva essere migliore! Per un momento i suoi occhi brillarono di fiducia dentro ai tuoi, mentre la sua mano abbassava la pistola e il mio cuore cominciava a battere di nuovo!

… Quando Udina colpì il Consigliere Asari scaraventandola a terra, sapeva già che era finita! Si sentiva in trappola. Estrasse la pistola, minacciando Tevos, con gli occhi di chi è pronto a tutto. Tu lo tenevi sotto tiro, ma Kaidan aveva una traiettoria migliore, per questo gli hai concesso qualche secondo...

Uno Spettro deve difendere il Consiglio, a costo della vita! Udina era diventato una grave minaccia e tu non avresti esitato. Anche Kaidan era uno Spettro, per questo non poteva tirarsi indietro, per questo ha dovuto lasciar partire il colpo! Un colpo solo, preciso, dritto al cuore. Udina cadde al suolo, con un tonfo sordo, senza nemmeno il tempo di pentirsi per ciò che aveva fatto. Pagando con la vita per ogni stupido errore!

… Thane, era già stato operato. Anche Koliat si era precipitato all'Huerta Memorial, per donargli il sangue, ma a causa della sua malattia, il suo corpo non riusciva a superare il trauma. Le condizioni di Thane erano troppo gravi per lasciare accesa la speranza. La voce di quel Dottore, faceva dannatamente male e il tuo cuore si rifiutava di ascoltare...

Dr: Suo figlio Koliat, è venuto a salutarlo per l'ultima volta... forse, dovrebbe farlo anche lei!

… Entrasti in quella stanza con coraggio, guardando dritto negli occhi il tuo dolore. Un altro caro amico se ne stava andando... era il momento di non lasciarlo solo!

" _Guidala Kalahira e Lei sarà al tuo fianco, come è sempre stata al mio."_ Quelle parole, struggenti e bellissime, risuonavano nel cuore di Thane e nella tua anima, mentre lo avvolgevano in un ultimo abbraccio, prima di portarlo per sempre con loro!

Ti avvicinasti con delicatezza al letto. La tua mano spense eternamente il suo sguardo con una carezza dolcissima. Thane, aveva incominciato a guardare lontano, laggiù... oltre il mare! Un grumo di lacrime ti avvolgeva la gola. La tua voce tremava di emozione nell'ultimo intenso saluto... quello dell'addio...

S: Addio Thane, trova la Pace! Sei stato un caro amico... non ti dimenticherò!

… Avevi bisogno di tornare al più presto sulla Normandy, per cercare di vincere quello sgomento, il profondo senso di vuoto, di abbandono. La tremenda sensazione, che niente fosse più come prima!

… Era da un bel po' che ti stavo cercando. Non avrei mai immaginato di trovarti all'Hangar. Eri intenta a lucidare il tuo fucile d'assalto, con maniacale ostinazione. Non appena sfiorai il tuo sguardo, capii che Thane era morto e che tu non riuscivi a darti pace!

Mi spezzavi il cuore! Sentivo il tuo dolore radicarsi nell'anima e il mio desiderio di prendermi cura di te, si faceva ogni secondo più incombente. Speravo che ti avrei convinto ad andare a dormire...

L: La missione è stata molto intensa, dovresti cercare di riposare un po'!

Nessuna risposta. Le tue dita correvano nervosamente avanti e indietro. Lucidavano e lucidavano... senza sosta.

L: Emily!?

Le tue dita non smettevano di strofinare, con estrema accuratezza. Poi, la risposta risuonò laconica, accendendo di tensione la tua voce, dilatando di inquietudine la mia preoccupazione...

S: Lo so! Ma non ho nessuna intenzione di avere un'altra volta quel maledetto incubo! Mi sembra già abbastanza schifosa la realtà che... oh merda! Mi dispiace Liara, sto solo cercando di non peggiorare il mio stato d'animo!

Mi avvicinai di più. Eri tesa come un tamburo e non riuscivi a smettere di tormentare il tuo fucile. Fermai le tue mani nervose, stringendole premurosamente nelle mie, mentre convincevo le tue dita a posare il fucile sul tavolo, senza parlare. Infine, cercai il tuo sguardo, guidandolo in fondo ai miei occhi, immergendomi nei tuoi...

L: Ehi, lo so come ti senti e... mi dispiace! Se non dormi, di certo non migliorerà! Emy, non voglio lasciarti, stanotte!... Senti, perché non vieni da me?! Ti starò accanto. Penso che non dovresti restare da sola! Potremo parlare, se avrai voglia, fin quando il sonno ci sorprenderà! Magari, se siamo insieme, quell'incubo resterà lontano!

Finalmente sentii la tua tensione svanire lentamente. L'amore brillava nei tuoi occhi, anche se sorridevano a stento. Prendesti la mia mano, incrociandoti tra le mie dita, premendotela al collo. Delicatamente trascinasti il mio dorso sulla tua guancia, sfiorandolo con le labbra e baciandolo teneramente. Poi il tuo sguardo malinconico si posò di nuovo nel mio, travolgendomi con tutto il tuo impellente bisogno di me...

S: Ehi, la mia Bambina! Sei gentile a prenderti cura di me... grazie!... Ti raggiungo tra un momento.

… Ero stremata, perciò andai subito a letto. Dopo qualche minuto la porta si aprì. Entrasti al buio, senza fare rumore. Ti togliesti l'uniforme con calma, sistemandola accuratamente sul divano, accanto al letto. Infine, mi scivolasti addosso, in silenzio. Io mi strinsi al tuo dolore, cercando di renderlo meno insopportabile. Immediatamente le tue braccia mi raccolsero con slancio, dentro al solito amorevole abbraccio. Ti baciai il collo, sussurrandoti dolcemente all'orecchio...

L: Ti amo!

La tua voce era spenta, ma il tono molto affettuoso...

S: Lo so!... Non potrei continuare, senza di te!

Ti strinsi più forte, accarezzandoti teneramente, cercando di affievolire la tua nostalgia...

L: ha... sofferto molto?

S: no... se n'è andato serenamente, con l'amore di suo figlio a sostenerlo...

L: e il tuo!

S: Ah, mi mancherà molto!... Era, talmente profondo e sensibile. Sai, l'ho sempre sentito molto vicino. Io lo capivo, lui mi capiva al volo! Nella testa, nel cuore, molto oltre quello che dicono le parole. Thane era un saggio e... una brava persona!

L: ...un assassino...

S: Sì, è curioso, lo sai! Un giorno, mi disse che aveva ucciso... soltanto una volta!

L: Un'affermazione piuttosto singolare! Perché non mi racconti!?

S: Thane era sposato e... perdutamente innamorato di sua moglie! Un giorno, mentre era lontano, vennero degli assassini Batarian e... la uccisero a sangue freddo, solamente per vendicarsi di lui! Thane, impazzì di dolore e andò a cercarli. Uno a uno li scovò e li uccise. Ma, lentamente e dolorosamente, facendoli rimpiangere di essere nati! Thane ottenne la sua vendetta, ma nessuna pace per la sua anima... mai più!

Il tuo racconto mi raggelò il sangue. Provai una grande pena nei confronti di Thane, insieme a una soffocante sensazione di déjà vu!

L: Oh Dea! È terribile! Thane doveva essere dilaniato dai sensi di colpa! ... Lo capisco fin troppo bene! So esattamente come doveva sentirsi!... Anch'io avrei voluto sterminare l'intera specie dei Collettori con le mie mani, se soltanto ne fossi stata in grado! Anche se sapevo, che non sarebbe bastato a riportarti indietro! Anche se sapevo, che non sarebbe servito a salvare il mio cuore da tutta quella pena! Anche se, il mio odio mi terrorizzava ancor più del mio dolore!

Sentii i tuoi battiti accelerare, mentre rotolavi sopra di me, riscaldandomi nel tepore della tua pelle. Mi accarezzavi dolcemente le guance, sfiorandomi le labbra con amore. Il tuo viso era serio, mentre sussurravi con fermezza, guardandomi con occhi profondi...

S: Noi li abbiamo sterminati, Liara, fino all'ultimo e... insieme!

Ti baciai dolcemente, mentre ti accarezzavo i capelli. All'improvviso, mi tornavano alla mente oscuri ricordi. Sentivo il passato opprimere la mia sicurezza, minare la mia fiducia, accendere la mia paura! Il pensiero di perderti di nuovo, stava violentemente scavando la sua strada nel mio cuore. Cercai di nascondere il brivido che mi agitava la pelle, mentre a bassa voce mi rifugiavo urgentemente nella tua convinzione...

L: Shepard... tu non hai mai paura?!

La tua espressione si fece più intensa e i tuoi occhi mi accarezzarono il viso. Mi tenevi al sicuro dentro al tuo abbraccio, mentre la tua voce, dolce e sincera, avvolgeva di coraggio i miei brividi e rendeva il mio cuore sempre più forte...

S: Ehi, la mia Bambina! Certo che ho paura! Ogni giorno ci spingiamo oltre il limite un poco di più e... questo mi fa sentire completamente terrorizzata!

L: Ma, tu sembri davvero senza paura, Shepard! ... Come riesci a sopprimerla? Come fai a non rimanerne paralizzata?!

Il tuo sguardo si fermò per un istante in fondo ai miei occhi, in silenzio. Poi, sorridendo dolcemente, mi hai detto …

S: perché sei tu, dove vengo a nascondermi... quando ho paura!

Il mio cuore smise di battere, poi improvvisamente esplose di gioia! Nessuna parola riusciva a trovare la via della mia voce, le mie labbra tremavano per l'emozione. Allora, ti ho baciato di nuovo. Una gran voglia di reagire scaturiva da quel bacio. Mi sentivo profondamente legata a te, unita indissolubilmente dentro il tuo stesso destino. La mia forza si espandeva, trasformandosi in luce. Istante dopo istante cresceva, facendosi strada nel buio... infine la mia voce divenne il tuo sollievo...

L: Chi lo sa, forse... Thane avrà già ritrovato la sua amata, oltre il mare e finalmente potrà, unirsi a lei... per l'Eternità!

S: ehi, vieni qui... ti amo!

L: Lo so... non potrei continuare senza di te!

Finalmente il tuo sorriso mi venne a cercare, inondandomi le labbra di tenerezza, mentre ti stringevi più forte alla mia consolazione. Restammo in silenzio per diversi minuti, scambiandoci tenerezze, poi mi venne un'idea...

L: Lo sai Stellina, stavo pensando, che forse... dovremmo provare a immaginare qualcosa di bello e addormentarci con quella prospettiva. Scommetto che terrà lontani i tuoi incubi e... anche i miei!

S: Già, potresti aver ragione! Sai, stavo ripensando a Noi Due! Stiamo insieme da più di tre anni ormai, eppure... abbiamo avuto così poco tempo per noi! Mi rendo conto per esempio, che non siamo mai state al cinema, o insieme a un concerto e nemmeno a cena fuori!

L: Oh si! Devi portarmi a cena, Stellina... e poi al cinema! Potrei cercare un bel film romantico... dove l'amore trionfa su tutto! Che ne dici?

La tua risposta tardava ad arrivare. Avevi lo sguardo nascosto nel mio collo, lo accarezzavi con le labbra, mentre cercavi di nascondere l'imbarazzo. Tuttavia, stavi incominciando a sudare, mentre dicevi...

L: Oh, beh... ovviamente potrebbe essere una buona idea, giusto in caso... avessimo mangiato così tanto, da non riuscire a prender sonno! Altrimenti, mi piacerebbe portarti in un ristorantino tranquillo, con i tavolini all'aperto, in una calda notte di luna e cenare al lume di candela. Poi, potrei cercare un buon film, pieno di azione e di avventura. Uno di quelli dal ritmo travolgente e con effetti speciali mozzafiato! Magari, con una romantica storia d'amore nel mezzo, tra i due affascinanti protagonisti, che lotteranno per rimanere insieme, contro ogni tipo di avversità! Alla fine, naturalmente, l'amore trionfa su tutto e i nostri eroi vivranno felici e contenti. Che te ne pare?!

L: Wow, il ristorantino mi intriga da morire, Stellina! In quanto al film... non so perché, ma ho la sensazione di averlo già visto! Tuttavia, sono molto interessata alla... parte finale!

S: Eh, eh, in tal caso, dopo cena... andremo subito a letto! … A proposito, tu sai nuotare?

L: Abbastanza bene... si!

S: Quando questa guerra sarà finita, mi piacerebbe portarti al mare! Sai, conosco una piccolissima e meravigliosa spiaggia deserta a Rio. Ci andavo da sola, quasi sempre di notte, nelle rarissime pause, durante il massacrante addestramento N7. Mi faceva sentire di nuovo in pace con me stessa, rigenerata. Lo sai, Piccolina, sarebbe bellissimo poter guardare quel tramonto insieme a te!

L: Oh Emy! Sarebbe così romantico... Io adoro il mare!

S: Oh, si anch'io, ma soprattutto... adoro Te!

L: Allora stringimi e... non azzardarti a lasciarmi mai più!

S: Ehi, non dimenticare che, io ritorno sempre... da te, la mia Eternità!

… Mi addormentai tra le tue braccia, con l'immagine di quel sole di fuoco, che dipingeva il cielo di porpora e poi incendiava il mare, bruciandolo fino a scomparire tra le onde, nella dolce melodia della risacca, che suonava solamente per noi. Tu mi stringevi tra le braccia, ma... quella sensazione, non era solo un sogno, perché al mio risveglio, eri ancora lì, addormentata accanto a me.

Stavi davvero dormendo, stringendomi tra le tue braccia. Il tuo viso era disteso, l'espressione tranquilla, sembrava stessi sognando qualcosa di molto piacevole. Forse quella stessa spiaggia, quell'identica meraviglia. Non riuscii a resistere alla tentazione di posare il mio viso sul tuo cuscino, di venirti ancora più vicino. Cercai le tue labbra addormentate, sfiorando il tuo respiro, per ascoltarti dormire. Chiusi gli occhi, per ritrovarmi dentro di te, completamente al sicuro e in totale sintonia.

Non ricordo, per quanto tempo rimasi a guardarti, eri così bella! Infine, i tuoi occhi si schiusero nei miei, illuminandomi di azzurro, rispecchiandomi di tenerezza, nella luce del tuo sorriso...

S: ciao Piccolina... allora, non era un sogno!

Mi hai stretto più forte, accarezzandomi dolcemente, legandomi a te. Mi hai toccato le labbra con un bacio leggero, poi un altro, più intenso, dolcissimo... che non voleva finire! La tua voce percorreva delicatamente la mia anima mentre dicevi...

S: hmm, la mia splendida realtà!

Il cuore mi batteva fuori dal petto. Era così pieno d'amore che tremava, quando ti dissi...

L: oh Shepard!... Noi andremo su quella spiaggia, non è vero?! Voglio guardare quel tramonto... insieme a te!

Hai immerso profondamente lo sguardo nel mio e i tuoi occhi non sanno mentire...

S: Ehi, Bambina... ci puoi scommettere che ci andremo! Te lo prometto!

… Un intenso alone blu avvolge il corpo di Shepard. Liara è seduta sul letto, abbracciata a Lei, il viso posato al suo cuscino e con tenerezza le tiene la mano. I suoi occhi guardano l'eternità, fondendo le loro menti in un solo pensiero, i loro corpi in un'unica emozione, i loro ricordi nella stessa condivisa meraviglia.

Quando la fusione finisce, Liara sospira di trepidazione e si accomoda sulla sedia. Prende la mano di Shepard nella sua e sorride, mentre posa lo sguardo sul suo viso tranquillo, ancora immobile... sempre immutabile. Infine la voce eccitata di Liara, dissolve il silenzio...

L: oh Emy, tu non ci crederai mai, ma... questa notte ho sognato quella spiaggia! È stato così reale, pieno di dettagli, talmente meraviglioso. Tu mi baciavi e... oh, era bellissimo! Credo che fosse proprio la stessa spiaggia, di averne assorbito il ricordo da te, attraverso una fusione e... beh, in tal caso, avevi proprio ragione, perché è assolutamente stupenda! Ehi... tu hai promesso, ricordi? Mi ci porterai!

… Karin spegne il comunicatore, come ogni sera, da oltre tre mesi. Anche Lei è uscita viva dall'inferno. Dopo tanta distruzione, così tanto dolore, non avrebbe mai pensato di poter essere così felice. Karin non immaginava certo di innamorarsi alla sua età! È piacevolmente sorpresa di sentirsi così giovane e profondamente viva. Guarda Aethyta, che sorride e sente di non avere mai vissuto così pienamente prima d'ora.

Poi, "il pensiero" ritorna improvviso! Graffia e morde e fa sempre più male! Karin vorrebbe ardentemente, che ci fosse un altro modo! La commozione si fa strada, alimentando lo sconforto. Si aggrappa alla gola e Karin non può impedire alle lacrime di scivolare giù. La voce di Aethyta è dolce, ma il suo stomaco si dibatte nel ventre, perché il cuore ha già intuito la ragione...

A: ehi, tu stai piangendo, Zucchero! Che cosa c'è?!

Karin vorrebbe sparire, non lasciarsi soffocare dalla tristezza. Cerca di essere forte, ma non sa resistere alle carezze di Aethyta, non può ignorare il suo grande bisogno di lei. Deve fare un enorme sforzo di volontà per controllarsi, mentre risponde...

K: non è niente, non preoccuparti, stavo solo pensando a... a Noi!

Ma gli occhi di Karin traboccano di lacrime, mentre cerca conforto nello sguardo profondo di Aethyta. La matriarca si alza immediatamente, raccogliendo Karin tra le sue braccia. La stringe forte, mentre il suo petto sembra sul punto di scoppiare...

A: Ehi, il mio piccolo coniglietto sexy! Per favore, non piangere! Mi piacerebbe consolarti Zuccherino, ma ... oh merda! Beh, è proprio un casino infernale, perché ho appena scoperto, che non posso guardarti piangere! Coraggio... vieni qui. Ti amo, Karin! E scommetto che abbiamo ancora un sacco di tempo per giocare "ai dottori"... solamente io e te! Non avrai intenzione di passarlo a piangere, non è vero?

Il disagio di Karin si è già trasformato in dolore. È consapevole del fatto, che cercare di ignorarlo, farà ancora più male, molto meglio affrontarlo subito. Karin ha bisogno di condividere il suo stato d'animo con Aethyta, per cercare di superarlo insieme, per ottenere un po 'di conforto ... per ritrovare la forza. Si asciuga gli occhi con il polsino del vestito. La sua voce trema, precariamente in equilibrio con l'emozione, mentre risponde...

K: no, certo che no ma... oh Thyta! Io ci sto provando davvero! Da mesi cerco una soluzione per risvegliare Shepard ma... al diavolo io... io non ci riesco! Non so più che fare!... Shepard può sentire Liara e rispondere a certi stimoli. Prova ne è, che il suo cuore accelera, a volte impazzisce andando completamente fuori scala ma... io non vedo come questo possa bastare!... Lei, così non riesce a tornare!

Allora, la notte mi sveglio e studio l'intero database, ancora e ancora! Faccio simulazioni, cerco qualsiasi farmaco sperimentale ma... non trovo soluzione! A parte un concetto puramente teorico che sto analizzando! ... Tuttavia, non c'è alcuna garanzia! Non ci sono evidenze che funzioni e l'applicazione pratica è virtualmente impossibile! Per non parlare dei maledettissimi rischi di sperimentazione. Al punto che, se mi sbaglio, Shepard morirà!

Allora, non posso fare a meno di pensare, che presto ti perderò e... mi sembra di impazzire! Ti amo, Aethyta! Come non ho mai amato in vita mia! Non oso pensare al gigantesco buco nel mio cuore se... se adesso tu te ne vai!

Aethyta è in grado di controllare le proprie emozioni, se vuole, grazie alle sue straordinarie capacità mentali. Ha deciso che non vuole piangere. Renderebbe tutto più complicato e doloroso per Karin.

Aethyta non vuole che Karin capisca, quanto si sente tormentata all'idea di lasciarla sola e... quanto invece vorrebbe restare! Le sembra di avere un coltello di ghiaccio, conficcato nel bel mezzo del cuore, che a ogni respiro le fa sempre più male.

Sa che dovrà smettere di mentire a se stessa, prima o poi! Da mesi sta sperando che Shepard si svegli! È inutile fingere... quando verrà il momento, farà quello che deve fare, ma... dentro di lei, vorrebbe soltanto restare! Aethyta stringe Karin più forte, cercando il suo sguardo, accarezzando le sue labbra... sussurrandole dolcemente, con un filo di voce e con tutto l'amore che ha...

A: ssh, va tutto bene... coraggio Bambina! Questo significa che dobbiamo essere pronte al peggio, ma anche... che possiamo essere abbastanza pazze per continuare a sperare! Non è colpa tua, Amore mio! Quindi, per favore, non piangere più! Mi dispiace da impazzire, Karin! Non avevo intenzione di farti soffrire! Lo so che fa un male del diavolo! Sta succedendo lo stesso anche a me! Ma, sono follemente innamorata di te Karin! E questo, vale il prezzo di qualsiasi dolore!

K: Oh, Thyta! Se potessi tornare indietro e scegliere di nuovo... rifarei la stessa scelta mille volte e poi altre mille volte ancora! Tu mi rendi così felice... non importa altro!

A: Oh diavolo, certo che si! Lo stesso vale per me, Pupa! Stasera sono qui, Zucchero! Stasera ti amo alla follia e questa io la chiamo "fottutissima voglia di vivere!" e ho intenzione di vivere insieme a te, Karin... fino all'ultimo dannatissimo respiro!

K: Oh sì! Fino all'ultimo dannatissimo respiro, ti amo! Abbracciarmi forte, Dolcezza!... Dovrai stringermi a te, per tutta la notte!

A: hmm, sembra roba rovente, ma ... posso anche baciarti?

K: Oh, sciocchina! Certo che puoi e... che devi!

Continua...


	24. La Ragazza Sfuggente - Il mio nome è

Loyalties:

Mass Effect Trilogy è un gioco Bioware. Per qualsiasi riferimento al gioco ufficiale Tutti i diritti sono di proprietà di Bioware. La Fan Fiction "Mass Effect At Dawn Again" è il frutto della mia immaginazione e del mio lavoro, è un libero tributo, appassionato e personale a un grande videogioco. È vietato qualsiasi utilizzo parziale o totale a scopo di lucro e non.

 **Capitolo 23**

 **La Ragazza Sfuggente**

 **(il mio nome è "Più Tardi"!)**

… La notte porta sollievo nei cuori di Karin e Aethyta. Quel genere di conforto, così intenso e profondo, che solo l'amore può dare. Il sonno arriva benevolo, a dissolvere i contorni di ogni dolore, avvolgendole entrambe, come una calda coperta.

… Liara si sveglia di buonora. Ogni tanto, al mattino ha ancora un po' di nausea e non riesce a mangiare. Quando la sua piccina si muove dentro di Lei, si sente pervadere di buon umore! La sua espressione disperde meraviglia dentro alla stanza. Il suo sorriso si allarga a dismisura e nessun'altra sensazione, le è mai sembrata così straordinaria.

Non vede l'ora che nasca! Di tenerla tra le braccia, di guardare il suo visino. Ha la netta sensazione che assomiglierà a Shepard, immagina che sarà bellissima! Spera con l'intensità di tutto il suo amore, che Shepard trovi presto la forza di tornare. Ha un grande bisogno di lei, di condividere ogni momento unico e meraviglioso, insieme a Shepard.

Finalmente avranno una Famiglia, una casa e una vita tutta per loro! Il cuore di Liara perde diversi battiti al solo pensiero, poi riparte veloce nel petto, mentre guarda Shepard, ancora immobile, nel suo candido letto. La bacia teneramente, prima sui capelli, poi sulle labbra e sorride.

Quando si siede, qualcuno sta già ascoltando. Lo sa da molto tempo! C'è una leggera interferenza nel suo factotum. Una piccola vibrazione quasi impercettibile, che avverte ogni volta che dalla stanza di Karin si attiva il comunicatore.

Da quando Karin ha avuto quella strana influenza, mesi fa, tutti hanno iniziato a diventare misteriosi. Miranda, l'ammiraglio Hackett e la stessa Karin! É fin troppo evidente, che le stanno nascondendo qualcosa, ma Liara non ha il tempo di scoprire di cosa si tratta.

Sospetta che abbia a che fare con Shepard, però nessuno si è lasciato sfuggire il minimo indizio finora. Liara, si fida ciecamente di Karin, è sempre stata una carissima amica e da quando Shepard sta male, la sente più vicina che mai. Lo stesso vale per Miranda, alla quale si sente ogni giorno più affezionata. È sicura che nessuna di loro potrebbe farle alcun male! D'altra parte, non ha nessuna intenzione di distrarsi, deve prendersi cura di Shepard. Non c'è niente di più importante nella sua vita. Per questo, ha deciso che continuerà a fare finta di nulla e a fidarsi di loro!

… La mano di Liara, si stringe a quella di Shepard nel solito modo. Dalla sua voce non traspare alcun timore. Soltanto dolcezza si spande nell'aria, insieme al suo tenero saluto...

L: Ciao, Stellina... dove eravamo rimaste? Ah, si... avevamo appena salvato la Cittadella e anche il Consiglio!

Oh, Dea! Quello fu un periodo davvero intenso! Dovevamo recuperare più risorse possibile e l'ammiraglio Hackett, ci affidava di continuo nuove importanti missioni. Anche la mia attività di Ombra, era più impegnativa che mai! Non potevo permettermi di tralasciare nessuna pista o di trascurare nemmeno la più piccola risorsa.

Ricevevo continui aggiornamenti dai miei Agenti e la quantità di cose da pianificare, di dati da elaborare, non finiva mai. Correvo a rotta di collo, senza un secondo per respirare! Quando non eravamo in missione, trascorrevo tutto il mio tempo rinchiusa nella mia cabina, lavorando sodo, schiacciata dal mio senso di responsabilità.

La galassia tremava sotto i colpi del nemico. Un numero sempre maggiore di Pianeti e di Colonie, venivano invasi e spazzati via dai Razziatori, ogni giorno... i superstiti trasformati in mostri! La pressante urgenza, di riuscire a fermare quello scempio, mi opprimeva! Pregavo di essere in grado di trovare un modo per limitare i danni, per spuntare aiuti, per cogliere soluzioni e ogni contributo possibile per realizzare il Crucibolo. Mi sentivo in dovere, di dedicare tutto il mio tempo, a queste impellenti necessità!

… Quando la porta si aprì, ero assorta al mio terminale. Ti salutai distrattamente, senza alzare nemmeno lo sguardo...

L: Shepard.

Entrasti in silenzio, posando qualcosa sul comodino. Soltanto quando sentii il rumore del vino che riempiva il bicchiere, mi resi conto che stavi preparando dei drinks. Non dormivo da 18 ore e non avevo mangiato per tutto il giorno. Ciononostante, ero nel bel mezzo di un aggiornamento molto delicato e non potevo fermarmi, ne' rischiare di perdere la mia concentrazione.

Sentii il tuo braccio circondarmi la vita, mentre premevi il tuo corpo con dolcezza contro la mia schiena. Le tue labbra indugiavano sul mio collo e la tua mano mi porgeva gentilmente il bicchiere. La tua voce seducente, scivolava piacevolmente lungo i miei sensi, distogliendo velatamente la mia attenzione dai dati, mentre sussurravi con sensualità...

S: Ti amo! L'equipaggio è in licenza sulla Cittadella e... mi manchi così tanto! Propongo un brindisi e... un momento speciale, soltanto per noi due!

Le mie mani continuavano a correre sulla tastiera, mentre il mio cuore iniziava a confondersi nel ritmo sostenuto del tuo. Mi sentivo terribilmente in colpa, mentre mi sforzavo di non perdere la mia concentrazione! Purtroppo era già accaduto diverse volte negli ultimi giorni, di sacrificare il nostro tempo insieme, a causa mia! Il mio tono imbarazzato, deludeva di nuovo le tue aspettative e accresceva il mio dispiacere a dismisura, mentre con voce dolente, rispondevo...

L: Shepard...! Mi dispiace... sono in un momento molto delicato! Non posso fermarmi neanche per un secondo... magari... più tardi!?

Sentii il tuo corpo irrigidirsi contro la mia schiena, mentre posavi il bicchiere accanto al terminale e ti allontanavi con passo deciso, senza dire nemmeno una parola. All'improvviso, ti sei fermata di scatto, nel bel mezzo della soglia spalancata, armeggiando con il tuo factotum. La tua voce non sapeva nascondere completamente la tua frustrazione...

S: Garrus? Ehi amico, per caso il tuo invito è ancora valido?! Sai, a un tratto, mi è venuta una voglia matta di prendermi quella famosa sbornia colossale che ti avevo promesso!? ... Ottimo! Ci vediamo al Purgatory. 10 minuti.

Mentre la porta si chiudeva rumorosamente dietro di te, un doloroso disagio si appropriava del mio stomaco. Sentivo di averti ferita e la sensazione, non era mai stata così penosa e soffocante.

Il ripensamento, si faceva strada audacemente nella mia testa, indebolendo la mia attenzione. Lottavo contro le mie dita, mentre la ragione cercava di convincerle a ricominciare a muoversi sulla tastiera. Avrei voluto raggiungerti, ma... improvvisamente, iniziai a ricevere i nuovi rapporti, che ottennero il definitivo e totale controllo della mia concentrazione.

… Aria, ti concedeva il suo tavolino più tranquillo al Purgatory, proprio in fondo alla sala bar. Potevi bere a spese della casa, ogni volta che ne avevi voglia. Tu e Garrus eravate seduti uno di fronte all'altra, con una bottiglia a testa di brandy in mano, la gola molto secca e una gran voglia di affogare nell'alcol i cattivi pensieri...

S: dunque vecchio mio! Non mi sei mai sembrato un grande fan del destro-cioccolato in passato. Si può sapere, cosa diavolo hai intenzione di fare con quel chilo di profumato fondente, che nascondi nella tua corazza?!

Garrus per tutta risposta buttò giù d'un fiato il suo primo bicchiere, caricando un altro colpo subito dopo, mentre si schiariva la voce, esclamando...

G: Pazienza, Shepard! Pazienza! Lo sai che per sputare la verità devo averne abbastanza! Comunque, sono due chili e non è tutto fondente!

Poi bevve di nuovo, caricando accuratamente il colpo successivo. Garrus è un robusto bevitore, ma di solito bastano pochi bicchieri, perchè la sua lingua incominci a sciogliersi. Sapevi che era arrivato il momento di insistere...

S: Ehi, sei crudele... sai che adoro la cioccolata! … Allora?!

Garrus si cacciò in gola il suo terzo bicchiere di destro-brandy. Immediatamente, le sue cicatrici iniziarono a volteggiare sul suo viso, inguaiando eloquentemente la guancia, anche se in tono distaccato diceva...

G: Ho sentito che Hackett sta organizzando un incontro con una delegazione Quarian. Se ci andremo anche noi, spero di incontrare Tali! Non la sento da prima della guerra. Sai... lei va matta per la destro-cioccolata e…

Garrus, fece una lunga pausa, per concendersi un altro bicchiere. Bevve lentamente, allungando lo sguardo sopra la tua spalla, mentre cercava abilmente di evitare i tuoi occhi. Si sforzava di rimanere impassibile, ma la sua cicatrice, danzava sul suo viso senza pudore, mentre aggiungeva...

G: beh, ho molta voglia di rivederla, tutto qui!

Il tuo sorrisetto malizioso, non gli dava tregua e si allargava visibilmente, mentre ti versavi da bere e buttavi giù d'un fiato. La tua voce insistente, sapeva bene come scavare a fondo, nel turbamento di Garrus...

S: hmm, capisco! Hai intenzione di prenderla per la gola, amico? Forza, spara... quel'è il tuo piano?!

Garrus si era già scolato metà della sua bottiglia e le sue inibizioni erano abbondantemente scivolate sotto il livello di guardia. Quindi non si fece pregare a rispondere, stavolta con una sfumatura compiaciuta nella voce...

G: Tali è una brava ragazza, molto in gamba. La trovo molto simpatica e poi... oh, ragazzi! Ha delle curve mozzafiato! Sai, continuo a chiedermi cosa diavolo nasconde sotto quel casco e... wow, la cosa mi intriga da morire! Beh, non sono mai stato il tipo che fa sul serio, tu lo sai bene, Shepard!

Per tutta risposta, hai infilato il tuo sguardo complice negli occhi di Garrus, mentre dicevi ammiccando...

S: Oh, già! Solo una questione di allungo e di flessibilità, giusto?! Quindi... immagino che "Qualcuno," abbia svariati motivi per essere stressato!

Garrus scoppiò a ridere, rischiando di sputare sul pavimento, tutto il brandy che aveva in bocca. Alla fine, sfoderando il suo miglior tono autocritico, ammise...

G: OK, OK, mi piace darci dentro! Beh, non è un segreto e poi... ogn'uno per la sua strada! Ma, stavolta è diverso! C'è un pensiero, che mi rimbalza nel cervello da un po'. Io lo caccio via, ma lui torna indietro, più ostinato di prima. Più la guerra va avanti e più quello stronzo alza la voce!

La tua curiosità incalzava. Morivi dalla voglia, di sentire con le tue orecchie, ciò che avevi intuito da un pezzo. Quindi fingesti di non capire, un tono meditabondo nella voce...

S: lo dicevo che eri un po' strano ultimamente! Coraggio vecchio mio, sputa questo dannato rospo!

Garrus, vuotò rapidamente un altro bicchiere. Sembrava piuttosto riluttante a continuare. Ma, l'alcool scorreva copioso nel suo sangue, intricando la trama dei suoi pensieri. La testa, iniziava a sembrargli una palla di gomma e si sentiva il cervello galleggiare. La sua vista offuscata, sbiadiva nell'euforia delle emozioni, che disperdeva anche l'ultimo freno inibitore. Finalmente, si decise a vuotare il sacco...

G: Se tutto andasse storto... se per caso dovessi cadere, Shepard! Beh, io sono pronto, beninteso! Tuttavia, quando guardo te e Liara... ho la sensazione di essermi perso qualcosa di grandioso e... beh, non vorrei andarmene, senza sapere cosa diavolo si prova a innamorarsi! Forse, sto solo sognando, o probabilmente, sono già troppo sbronzo, per sapere quel che dico! Tuttavia, Tali è... lei è l'unica persona, nella fottuta galassia, con la quale, ho una gran voglia di cercare di scoprirlo!

Tu hai sollevato al cielo il tuo bicchiere, esclamando in tono di vittoria...

S: Hah, lo sapevo! Ti sei preso una cotta colossale, vecchio rospo! Alla Salute! Finalmente, "Qualcuno" dovrà piantarla di sfottere, una volta per tutte!

Poi, hai fatto un brindisi, prima di bere, mentre il tuo tono diventava dolce e affettuoso...

S: Ehi, Tali è una ragazza davvero speciale. Datti una mossa, amico! Chiamala, cosa diavolo aspetti?! Fate largo, un'altra fantastica coppia letale, sta per arrivare, evviva!

Tuttavia, il tuo largo sorriso si dissolveva nel dubbio, a mano a mano, che ti riempivi un'altra volta il bicchiere. Dopo aver bevuto d'un fiato, hai battuto rumorosamente il tuo bicchiere sul tavolo, proprio sotto al naso di Garrus che ebbe un sussulto.

Lo hai guardato dritto negli occhi, così vicino che potevi toccare il suo sguardo. Una luce minacciosa correva attraverso i tuoi occhi chiari. Nella tua voce, più nessuna dolcezza, soltanto quel tono intimidatorio, che non ammette ragioni...

S: Ricorda! Tali è una mia amica e le voglio molto bene. Non azzardarti a farla soffrire, amico! Se non vuoi raggiungere Palaven, a forza di calci in culo! Mi hai sentito?!

Garrus rabbrividì. Si sentiva troppo ubriaco per decidere fino a che punto stavi scherzando. Così, preferì evitare qualsiasi tipo di rischio e si affrettò a rispondere...

G: forte e chiaro, Comandante!

E subito dopo, con voce profonda...

G: Ehi, Shepard... ho intenzione di fare sul serio!... Tu, cara sorella, non di devi preoccupare, te lo prometto. Morirei, piuttosto di farla soffrire!

La tua faccia, si distese subito in un nuovo sorriso. Tuttavia, mentre ti appoggiavi allo schienale, non sapevi resistere alla divertente tentazione, di mettere Garrus in fermento. Per questo, il tuo tono rimase alquanto indefinito, mentre aggiungevi...

S: OK, amico, ma... se per caso!

Garrus, ebbe la netta sensazione, che fosse arrivato il momento di cambiare argomento. Era davvero contento di farsi una sacrosanta bevuta con te. Tuttavia, il tuo cambio di programma gli era parso piuttosto strano. Quindi, pensò che poteva essere un ottimo spunto di conversazione, ma la sua domanda ti colse a bruciapelo...

G: probabilmente, sono troppo ubriaco per vedere il senso, Shepard! Tuttavia, non mi spiego il motivo di questa piacevole bevuta insieme! Sai, pensavo avessi detto, che volevi trascorrere un po' di tempo con Liara...

Pian piano, l'alcol iniziava a ottenebrare le tue facoltà, ma quel doloroso disagio in fondo allo stomaco, non se n'era mai andato. Sollevasti gli occhi oltre la spalla di Garrus, sorseggiando lentamente il tuo drink. Mentre rispondevi, guardando lontano, un amaro sarcasmo agitava il suono della tua voce...

S: Liara... chi?!

Un lampo di affettuosa ironia, si accese negli occhi di Garrus, mentre esclamava in tono navigato...

G: Ohoohh, lo sapevo! Allora, avete litigato o giù di lì! Ecco spiegato il radicale cambio di programma!

Tu continuavi a bere brandy a piccoli sorsi, con gli occhi focalizzati in un punto sempre più lontano. Ripetevi a te stessa che dovevi stare zitta, ma il tuo disagio covava sotto la cenere, accendendo il tuo bisogno di parlare. Il buon vecchio Garrus, sembrava bendisposto ad ascoltare e all'improvviso ti rendesti conto, che non volevi più tacere...

S: Scherzi?! Noi non litighiamo mai... perché Liara non ha tempo! Quindi non chiamarmi Shepard... il mio nome è... "Più Tardi"!

Garrus rise, cercando di trovare una risposta divertente, per sollevarti il morale, mentre ti riempiva per l'ennesima volta il bicchiere...

G: Ahia, allora è più brutta di quel che pensavo! Dai Shepard, non ci pensare! Con il tuo fascino travolgente hai fatto cadere ai tuoi piedi la Bambola Blu con più grave sindrome da "lavoro-dipendenza" nonché seducente "sexy-cervello" della galassia! Dammi retta, amica mia, non esiste un partito migliore! Comunque, dovresti sapere che... è soltanto grazie al fiuto di Liara e al suo instancabile lavoro, se adesso stiamo costruendo il nostro buon vecchio "Coso!"

Tu bevevi in silenzio, soppesando attentamente ogni parola. La tua bottiglia era giunta rapidamente all'ultimo bicchiere e il tuo autocontrollo, aveva smesso finalmente di farsi sentire.

Tuttavia, quel triste disagio cresceva e cresceva dentro al tuo stomaco, insieme all'impellente bisogno di sfogarti con qualcuno, di lasciarti andare. Nessun sorriso, riusciva a trovare la via delle tue labbra, soltanto una malinconica risposta, bisbigliata a mezza voce...

S: Apprezzo il tuo tentativo Garrus, ma non sono in vena di scherzare! Sai, non avrei mai immaginato di poter amare qualcuno così tanto! Oh, al diavolo! Non te lo so spiegare, amico!... Sulla Terra abbiamo un detto: _"Chi non ha mai amato, non ha mai vissuto!"_ Quindi, mi rendo conto, che è una materia sconosciuta per te e parecchio difficile da capire. Beh, per farla breve... sto di merda!

Mi sembra di impazzire se non la vedo e... quando lei soffre mi sento morire! Ho una costante necessità di guardare il suo sorriso. Della sua voce che accarezza i miei sensi, di sentire il suo entusiasmo che mi inonda di energia! Una forza ingovernabile, sgorga nel mio petto, se soltanto mi guarda, con quegli occhi bellissimi, così pieni d'amore!

Il cervello di Garrus, galleggiava in un etilico disagio, mentre si sforzava di decriptare l'oscuro argomento. Per fortuna, un pensiero più luminoso degli altri, sembrava aver trovato la via della ragione...

G: Senti ... è davvero tutto molto interessante, Shepard. Ma, per come la vedo io... non riesci a toglierle gli occhi di dosso, ecco cosa!

Tu stessa dovevi ammettere, che l'argomento era talmente complesso da non essere ancora pienamente compreso. Quindi, in un certo senso, ancora aperto a una vasta gamma di interpretazioni...

S: No Garrus, non è questo il punto! E 'solo che... oh si... non ci riesco!

A quel punto, Garrus era completamente ubriaco, e definitivamente preoccupato per te! Si rendeva conto, che probabilmente, tu eri anche più sbronza di lui. Tuttavia, si sentiva profondamente onorato, che gli aprissi così intimamente il tuo cuore. Tutto ciò che voleva, era riuscire a consolarti e fece del suo meglio per sdrammatizzare...

G: Ehi, Liara ha fatto follie per te, Shepard! Ti ama da impazzire, e tu lo sai! È soltanto ossessionata dal suo senso del dovere, tutto qui!

La tua risposta fu immediata e nella tua voce accorata, appariva evidente tutto il tuo disagio...

S: Oh, certo che lo so, Garrus! Ma, ho un dannato, gran bisogno di lei, amico!... Di stringerla, di baciarla, di... perdermi dentro di lei! Liara, invece... ah, a volte... lei sembra capace di lasciar passare decenni senza problemi, prima di dimostrare, che ha un dannato, gran bisogno delle stesse identiche cose!

Il cervello di Garrus continuava a lavorare, come in preda a un'etilica euforia. All'improvviso, il suo sguardo imbambolato penetrò nei tuoi occhi, scodellando il suo saggio suggerimento, che fece crescere la tua leggera irritazione...

G: Perché non provi ad attirare la sua attenzione?

Stavi cercando invano di spremere un altro po' d'alcol dalla tua bottiglia vuota, quando hai sbottato nervosamente...

S: Oh, al diavolo! Sono giorni che ci provo!... Sai cosa ti dico, Garrus?! La mia relazione con Liara, si può tranquillamente sintetizzare in due semplici parole: "più ... tardi!"

Invece di ridere, Garrus assunse un tono meditabondo, stavolta. La sua mente stordita lo costrinse a rimuginare ad alta voce, per un po'. Infine, un sorrisetto malizioso, rubò la scena a quella ridicola espressione imbambolata, mentre con tono illuminato ti chiese...

G: Hai provato a farla ingelosire?

…

… Mi ero assopita sulla sedia, appoggiata al terminale. Quando il cicalino del comunicatore, iniziò a suonare, mi fece sobbalzare. La voce di Traynor era squillante, sembrava molto eccitata. Sulle prime, non mi resi nemmeno conto, di cosa stava parlando...

T: Ciao Liara, scusa il disturbo! Volevo solo informarti, che puoi approfittare del mio turno per la doccia, se vuoi! Io non ne ho più bisogno, per il momento. Sai, il Comandante molto gentilmente mi ha permesso di usare la sua! Oh wow, che doccia fantastica! E Shepard è... oh, lei è sempre così gentile e così dannatamente bona! Beh, spero di batterla ancora a scacchi! Così potrò approfittarne di nuovo! Eh, eh, sai com'è, da cosa nasce cosa e... chi lo sa?! Ciaooo!

L: Gr... a... zie!?

Riuscii a malapena a balbettare monosillabi, nonostante a quel punto fossi fin troppo sveglia! Un grande subbuglio aggrediva il mio stomaco, arrampicandosi improvviso, a prendere a calci il mio cuore. Un grumo di lacrime venne a sciogliermi il respiro, mentre si accalcava selvaggiamente contro la mia gola. Lacrime che salivano e salivano, scivolando copiose a bruciarmi le guance.

Fino a quando, un fuoco rabbioso ha cominciato a divampare, riempiendo ogni fibra, traboccando da ogni cellula. Sentivo la collera, scorrere come un fiume impetuoso, che domava il mio sangue, invadeva le mie vene, incendiava a poco a poco la mia ragione.

Mi sentivo tradita, imbrogliata, presa in giro! Sapevi perfettamente, che ero gelosa di Traynor! Non potevo credere che lo avessi fatto per davvero! Avevamo deciso di comune accordo, che era meglio se evitavo di fare la doccia nella tua cabina, per quanto possibile, per non attirare troppo l'attenzione sul nostro rapporto. Al solo pensiero, che Traynor fosse entrata in quella doccia al posto mio, mi sentivo accecare di gelosia e la mia mente non era più in grado di ragionare!

Salii in ascensore, mentre il cuore mi martellava le tempie, nelle mie vene nient'altro che fuoco! Quando esplosi nella tua cabina, ti trovai tranquillamente appoggiata alla tua scrivania. Stavi innocentemente esaminando un data pad di dati, come se non fosse successo niente.

Prima di realizzare che ero io, il lampo blu si accese tra le tue mani e ti strappò via il data pad, lanciandolo violentemente contro la tua collezione di astronavi. Alcune delle quali, caddero rumorosamente a terra. Senza nemmeno in tempo di reagire, ti ritrovasti istantaneamente a volteggiare a due metri dal suolo, avvolta in un intenso campo biotico.

S: ma... ehi!

Ero talmente furiosa, che i brividi mi scuotevano la corazza dall'interno. I miei occhi si allargavano a dismisura, mentre ti fissavano attoniti, bramosi di una spiegazione. Con i pugni chiusi, tentavo di soffocare nella voce, tutto il mio insopportabile rancore, ma invano. Finché, ti urlai addosso tutta la mia ira...

L: Perché l'hai fatto, Shepard?! Avevi del tempo libero, per divertirti?! Oh, immagino, che ti sarai goduta lo spettacolo, non è vero? E, dimmi... dopo la doccia, le hai mostrato anche il letto?! Ah, ma certo! Se il grande Comandante non può avere ciò che vuole... il grande Comandante è autorizzato a cercare altrove! Io mi fidavo di te e tu mi hai fatto sentire come una dannata idiota! Perché diavolo l'hai fatto, maledizione?! Non posso credere che lo hai fatto davvero, Shepard!

Ti tenevo sospesa in aria, facendoti sfiorare pericolosamente il soffitto e le pareti, mentre gridavo a gran voce. La mia rabbia non conobbe sollievo, nemmeno quando di capovolsi a testa in giù trascinandoti fino a qualche centimetro dal pavimento e poi di nuovo contro il soffitto. La Dea sola sa, quanto avrei voluto sbatterti violentemente a terra! Ma, tu non sembravi affatto spaventata e questo mi faceva ancora più arrabbiare. Il tuo tono era duro, ma pervaso di sottile ironia, mentre ribattevi...

S: Ehi, non dovresti chiamarmi Shepard! Il mio nome è "Più tardi"! E per favore, prima di uccidermi, potresti almeno concedermi il beneficio del dubbio?! Senti... lo so, che dicono tutti così... Amore mio... ma ti giuro, che non è come sembra!

In quel momento la mia ira non sentiva ragioni, eppure il modo in cui dicevi "Amore mio," sembrava una carezza sulle mie ferite. Fui tentata di lasciarti andare, ma l'immagine di Traynor sotto la doccia, apparve di nuovo, come un lampo nella mia mente, a far divampare la mia gelosia...

L: Non vedo cosa potresti dire per convincermi, _"EmilyJane"_!... Tanto vale ammazzarti subito!

Tu ridevi, ma stavi incominciando a preoccuparti. Un lampo di dolore attraversò i tuoi occhi, che correvano disperatamente nei miei. Ciononostante, continuavi a inveire, rovesciando su di me il tuo amaro sarcasmo...

S: Ah, ah, ah! Molto divertente! Ma, adesso dacci un taglio, T'Soni, subito! Davvero non hai saputo?! Sono settimane che Cerberus ha perso il suo primato! Oh, l'Uomo Misterioso, è sempre molto "misterioso", ma... non è altro che un dilettante, in confronto alla mia fantastica... _"Ragazza Sfuggente"_! Forza, mettimi subito giù!

Le tue parole graffiavano il mio rammarico, ma si infrangevano ancora contro il mio sconcerto. La mia rabbia continuava a bruciare come un fuoco e non potevo fare altro che urlare...

L: Oh, non ci penso nemmeno, _"EmilyJane"_! Cosa ci faceva Traynor nella tua cabina, eh?! Sul serio, Shepard?! Dovrei credere, che non lo hai fatto apposta?! Guardami negli occhi e dimmi che non è stato a causa del nostro appuntamento sfumato!

La tua voce ossessionante mi incalzava, ribattendo ogni accusa nell'identico tono, poi... il tormento della tua ferita, si riversò come un uragano nel mio cuore...

S: Oh, ma perché me lo chiedi?!... Cristo Santo, Liara! Sono sempre stata qui, eppure tu non mi vedi nemmeno! Non puoi negare, che sono settimane che usciamo insieme soltanto in missione! Prima ho provato a parlarti Liara, poi a starti vicino in silenzio, infine ho provato a corteggiarti, ma niente! Tutto quello che sai rispondere al mio struggente bisogno di te è... _"più tardi"_!

Oh, ma tu sei così brava ad aspettare! D'altra parte, hai un millennio a disposizione... due giorni, un mese o un anno, che cosa t'importa?! Beh, mi dispiace Bambina, ma il mio senso del tempo, corre dieci volte più veloce e questa è una realtà che non potrà mai cambiare! Comunque, stavo soltanto cercando di attirare la tua attenzione, tutto qui!

Le tue parole scavavano un solco profondo dentro di me, dilatando dolorosamente il mio rammarico. Ma, il mio senso del dovere, aveva ancora il sopravvento sulle tue ragioni...

L: Beh, allora ci sei riuscita! Hai ragione, sono sempre molto occupata, Shepard! E... mi dispiace! Ma stiamo parlando di decine di migliaia di vite... forse milioni! Con quale diritto posso pensare a me stessa a... a noi due?! Quando il prezzo dei miei bisogni, potrebbe tradursi in perdite di vite e di risorse!? Io... io credo solo di non avere nessun diritto di chiedere!

S: I tuoi bisogni?! Oh, merda! Il tuo contributo è davvero inestimabile e lo sa il cielo, quanto sono orgogliosa di te! Ma, anche noi siamo vittime, Liara! Di una guerra terribile, implacabile e senza senso! Siamo persone e abbiamo bisogno d'amore, come chiunque altro, per non soccombere, per trovare la forza di continuare a sperare. Per andare avanti, provando a guardare... l'alba di nuovo!

Facesti una pausa, durante la quale, il tuo viso assunse un'espressione molto triste. Il tuo tono cambiò radicalmente, divenne toccante. Mi parlavi dolcemente, accarezzando la mia anima, cercando disperatamente il mio sguardo, con quegli occhi bellissimi, che non sanno mentire...

S: Senti... lo so che sono stata un'idiota! Mi dispiace e ti chiedo scusa, ma... ti amo, Liara! Non potrei stare fuori dalla tua vita, nemmeno per un secondo! Quindi, se per caso hai intenzione di lasciarmi... beh, allora dovrai uccidermi davvero e... ti prego di farlo subito, perché... non posso vivere senza di te!

Ti posai delicatamente sul letto, mentre tutta la mia rabbia si dissolveva, come la nebbia del mattino, quando viene colpita dal primo raggio di sole. Un'onda di lacrime, stava già traboccando sulle mie guance, mentre scendevi rapidamente dal letto e mi venivi a cercare, con negli occhi l'identico mare.

All'improvviso mi sentivo così fragile, talmente spaventata all'idea di perderti. Un soffocante senso di colpa, si ingigantiva nel mio petto e urlava sempre più forte, nel bel mezzo del mio cuore.

Sapevo che avevi ragione! La mia consapevolezza, non faceva altro che alimentare la mia pena. Il fiume di fuoco nelle mie vene, si stava trasformando in un torrente di lacrime, che lentamente trovava la strada degli occhi. Nascosi il viso tra le mani e mi lasciai andare. Tu mi hai raccolto teneramente tra le tue braccia, stringendomi contro di te, che non riuscivi a smettere di tremare, di amore e di emozione. La tua voce dolcissima, consolava la mia inquietudine, mentre le tue parole, disperdevano a poco a poco ogni timore...

S: Ehi, la mia Bambina! Non volevo farti arrabbiare! E, cosa più importante, ti giuro, che non avevo intenzione di farti del male!... Mi dispiace così tanto! Oh andiamo! Non puoi credere sul serio, che sarei capace di tradirti con Traynor, vero?!

Siamo " _AnimeGemelle"_ , non dovresti dimenticarlo così spesso! Io lo sento per davvero, Liara, fin nel profondo. Il nostro, non è un legame che si può spezzare! Di sicuro, non per colpa mia!

Dai, non piangere, Piccolina, ti amo così tanto! Perché non guardi nella mia mente? Ti mostrerò i miei ricordi, così vedrai cosa è successo con Traynor. Scoprirai che abbiamo trascorso tutta la serata a parlare di te!

Sai, avevi ragione! Lei ci stava provando con me! La cosa stava diventando imbarazzante. Ho dovuto accendere un grosso semaforo rosso, una volta per tutte! Almeno, adesso non hai più motivo, di essere gelosa! Traynor sa che ti amo! Le ho detto che il mio cuore e la mia vita appartengono a te, Liara e devi credermi se ti dico che... non cambierà mai!

Le tue parole mi rendevano così felice, che la mia voglia di piangere, invece di calmarsi, aumentava! Mi sentivo in perfetta armonia, stregata dal dolce abbraccio della tua anima. Il mio cuore impazziva di gioia, fondendosi indissolubilmente nel tuo. Correva forte e poi si fermava, per ritrovarsi di nuovo aggrappato con foga, al tuo battito impazzito.

Raccolsi tutto il mio amore sulle mie labbra, che avidamente cercavano le tue, nell'impellente bisogno di fondersi nel tuo respiro. Ti baciai, con l'anima incollata alla tua bocca, mentre il nostro amore divampava, mescolandosi in un'unica fiamma, che bruciava e riscaldava e che nulla poteva spegnere, mai più! Dopo un periodo indefinito, con la voce ancora tremante per l'emozione, ti dissi...

L: Oh, Emy! Ti amo, anch'io! La mia vita e il mio cuore saranno tuoi per sempre! Non m'importa cosa accadrà! Non ho bisogno di guardare nella tua mente. Ho già visto così tanto, nel tuo cuore! Perdonami, Amore mio, non volevo ferirti! Oh, Shepard! Ti amo da morire e non è vero che per me è facile! Anch'io, ho uno struggente bisogno di te! Ti prometto, che troveremo ogni giorno, un po' di tempo per stare insieme, d'ora in poi!

Tu sorridevi senza parlare. Mi hai preso in braccio e mi hai baciato dolcemente, mentre ti incamminavi verso il bagno. Hai continuato a sorridere e a baciarmi, anche quando mi hai posato a terra e hai iniziato ad allentare con cura le clip della mia corazza, una dopo l'altra.

L'espressione sul tuo viso diventava ogni istante più eccitata. Pensavo di sapere quello che avevi in mente. Così, sono stata al gioco e con tono curioso, ti ho chiesto...

L: Emy, pensavo che un seducente "programma di pace", facesse parte del tuo grande progetto per stasera. Dunque, cosa stiamo facendo nel tuo bagno?!

Tu continuavi a spogliarmi, con un sorriso provocante stampato sul viso, mentre sussurravi...

S: Beh, ti aiuto a toglierti questo inutile oggetto, Cuoricino. Sai potrebbe arrugginirsi, mentre ti bacio e... il mio "progetto-erotico-standard," prevede di mantenere sempre la tua armatura in perfette condizioni.

Finsi di continuare a non capire, mentre con il tono più innocente che potevo, aggiunsi...

L: ma, Shepard... è una corazza quasi nuova, perché mai dovrebbe arrugginirsi, mentre mi baci?!

Tu mi tenevi stretta, dentro un caldo abbraccio, mentre ruotavi rapidamente su te stessa, senza rispondere. In un baleno, mi ritrovai sotto la doccia, prima di rendermene conto avevi già aperto abilmente l'acqua, sussurrando...

S: perché ho intenzione di baciarti a lungo e appassionatamente, sotto questa splendida acqua bollente! E, non intendo smettere, fino a quando, la tua gelosia sarà completamente annientata, da tutto l'amore che provo per te!

Finalmente, hai iniziato a sbottonarti l'uniforme, con una certa impazienza di unirti a me. Ma, proprio sul più bello, hai smesso di colpo, richiudendo in fretta tutti i tuoi bottoni. Hai fatto un passo indietro, infilando il tuo sguardo malizioso, dentro ai mie occhi delusi e in un tono molto dispiaciuto hai detto...

S: Beh, forse è meglio di no! Suppongo che devi lavorare!

Ti ho sorriso, con un'espressione seducente sul viso, mentre ti prendevo entrambe le mani. Ti ho attirato delicatamente sotto la doccia, avvolgendomi tra le tue braccia. Infine, ho incominciato a sciogliere con cura tutte le tue zip e i tuoi bottoni, lentamente. La mia voce sussurrava al tuo orecchio, con il tono più intrigante che potevo...

L: Hmm... oh si devo, ma... più tardi!

Continua...


	25. Segni particolari: un cuore di ghiaccio

Loyalties:

Mass Effect Trilogy è un gioco Bioware. Per qualsiasi riferimento al gioco ufficiale Tutti i diritti sono di proprietà di Bioware. La Fan Fiction "Mass Effect At Dawn Again" è il frutto della mia immaginazione e del mio lavoro, è un libero tributo, appassionato e personale a un grande videogioco. È vietato qualsiasi utilizzo parziale o totale a scopo di lucro e non.

 **Capitolo 24**

 **Segni particolari: un cuore di ghiaccio**

 **(incontrollabile voglia di amare)**

… Gli occhi di Miranda scivolano distrattamente sulle pagine patinate di una vecchia rivista di moda. È comodamente sdraiata sul letto, nella sua stanza, da sola. Indossa un confortevole completo sportivo. Leggings da ginnastica neri e una graziosa t-shirt bianca, molto aderente, che lascia scoperto l'ombelico. Il florido seno, messo in risalto, da una generosa scollatura quadrata.

Sta aspettando l'ora di cena, stasera pranzerà con Liara. Oggi è un giorno tranquillo. Anche ieri lo è stato. _"È incredibile, che a un giorno assolutamente tranquillo, possa seguire, un altro giorno assolutamente tranquillo!"_ Miranda pensa. Un genere di fortuna, alla quale non era più abituata, da una decina d'anni almeno.

 _"Ah, finalmente!"_ Sospira, mentre i suoi occhi ritornano in fretta a scorrere la pagina successiva. Non vuole ammetterlo, ma qualcosa sta iniziando a rodere dentro di lei. È un piccolissimo tarlo, molto facile da gestire, per ora, ma che giorno dopo giorno, sta iniziando a crescere pericolosamente.

C'è qualcosa nel suo stomaco che morde. Una leggera angoscia che striscia, si insinua segretamente e sale pian piano, sempre più su, fino a stringerle il cuore... a farlo dolere. _"Puah, quegli stivali sono davvero orribili!"_ Pensa, mentre il disagio si arrampica un po' più in alto e raggiunge la gola, la fa sospirare.

Si affretta a girare la pagina, cercando di concentrarsi su quel delizioso completino intimo, che ha attirato immediatamente la sua attenzione. Il reggiseno nero, è completamente realizzato in pizzo super trasparente, con spalline davvero sottili, che sembrano accarezzare le spalle. È un materiale speciale, in grado di far sembrare i delicati ricami direttamente disegnati sul seno. Lo stesso discorso vale per le culotte, che avvolgono i glutei con un disegno sinuoso, al tempo stesso leggero ed elegante, molto simile a un morbido tatuaggio sfumato.

 _"Wow, davvero sexy!"_ Pensa. Però, quel tarlo cresce ancora e stavolta sembra proprio deciso a non farsi ignorare. Miranda cerca di scacciare il pensiero lontano, concentrandosi su quei pantaloni talmente aderenti, da risultare mozzafiato. _"Devo averne un paio uguali"_ , pensa. Il suo sguardo ritorna a indugiare sul reggiseno, mentre la sensazione di sgomento, diventa malessere e lei non può fare a meno di pensare, _"Che stronzo!"_

Certo, con tutto questo tempo libero, sta diventando difficile. Quando lavorava per Cerberus, non aveva che un'ora al giorno per mangiare. Correndo dietro a Shepard, sulla Normandy, invece... nemmeno quella! Tutto correva via così veloce, che... non c'era il tempo per pensare all'anima... di lasciarla parlare!

 _"Devo essere pazza!"_ Pensa. Deve ammettere, che a volte, le manca quella vita! Ha nostalgia dell'avventura, dell'eccitazione del combattimento. Le manca l'inebriante sensazione di appagamento, che scorre nelle vene al rientro da ogni missione. Quella sottile idea di successo, che gonfia il petto e l'audacia, che spinge a perseverare. Rimpiange il gratificante sentimento di soddisfazione, che rimane sospeso nell'aria per ore, colmando lo spirito e inducendo a credere di fare qualcosa, per cui vale sempre la pena rischiare.

Le manca Shepard! La sua affettuosa presenza, quel suo modo perbene di farla sentire importante, apprezzata come persona... capita! La sua mente corre a Freedom Progress. Indugia nelle parole di Shepard, pronunciate appena prima di sbarcare. Ricorda quanto profondamente rimase turbata, dalla lealtà della sua voce. Dai suoi occhi brillanti, così penetranti e sinceri: _"Non mi piace chi si crede giudice e giuria! Ancor meno, chi non non è in grado di controllare le proprie reazioni. Perciò, se vogliamo lavorare insieme, Miranda, dovrai imparare questa regola fondamentale... meglio farlo in fretta!"_

Lo ha fatto e ha imparato molte altre cose da lei! _"Shepard ha un dono!"_ Pensa. _"Legge con facilità, ciò che la gente non sa come mostrare."_ Miranda ha sempre trovato affascinante quel suo modo così speciale di guardare dentro le persone. Le deve molto. È stato il suo esempio, a guidarla su un percorso migliore. Vorrebbe tanto vederla tornare!

Tuttavia, quel maledetto tarlo non le da pace, esplode all'improvviso, e non vuole tacere. Amore! Quando lui le aveva sfiorato il viso, dopo averla salvata da quel bastardo di Torthak, il suo cuore lo aveva sentito. Jacob sembrava diverso! _"Un antico cavaliere, nella sua lucente armatura!"_ Lei lo aveva preso in giro, ma per un momento, ci aveva creduto. Miranda prova disperatamente a evitare il ricordo, ma aggrapparsi in fretta a un'altra pagina di una vecchia rivista, non può più bastare.

Nei suoi occhi, si accende improvvisa, l'immagine di quella notte... dell'unica volta, che sono stati a letto. Si vogliono! Si strappano freneticamente i vestiti di dosso. Si sente esplodere di desiderio, cerca disperatamente le labbra di Jacob... morirebbe per un bacio! Ma, Jacob non ha tempo di baciarla, è troppo interessato a prendersi il suo corpo. Voracemente, con foga, prima ancora di raggiungere il letto. La sua voce è poco più di un incredulo sospiro. _"No! … Aspetta! … Cosa fai?!"_ Troppo tardi! Tutto finito, ancor prima di iniziare!

Miranda conosce bene lo sguardo inconfondibile negli occhi di Jacob. È quello di chi ha appena conquistato il suo trofeo. Il ricordo è ancora vivo. Miranda sente di nuovo, la dolorosa lama di squallore, trafiggerla e penetrare a fondo attraverso il suo stomaco. Ma, la voce eccitata di Jacob, che risuona come un eco nella sua testa, fa ancora più male. "Mi spiace Baby! Wow, sei troppo fantastica, per chiedere a un uomo di resistere! Beh... la prossima volta... forse!"

 _"Fanculo!"_ Pensa. _"Ero molto più stronza di lui! … Sesso per sesso! Ho sempre trovato, esattamente quello che stavo cercando! … Sei stato soltanto una scopata, Jacob Taylor. La peggiore della mia vita!"_

Era poco più di una bambina, quando ha imparato, che se un uomo la guarda, vuole soltanto il suo corpo e fatalmente, finisce per gettare nel fango, persino la più lucente armatura. Di uomini ne ha conosciuti parecchi, è andata a letto con molti, ma non ne ha mai avuto nessuno. _"Tutti uguali!"_ Pensa. _"Tutti tranne... Niket!"_

Lui era molto importante! Forse per questo, il sesso non è mai entrato nel loro rapporto. Insieme a Niket è diventata una donna, ma con lui, poteva continuare a sentirsi la "piccola Miri". _"Mi dispiace!"_ Pensa. Mentre un tumulto di pensieri, si solleva dentro alla sua testa e un volo di lacrime, si avvicenda minaccioso, a malapena trattenuto sul bordo delle sue ciglia.

 _"Stupido testone! Volevo soltanto proteggerti!... Mi manchi!"_ Niket era l'unico ad avere cura di lei, senza mai chiedere nulla in cambio. L'unico a tenerla stretta, quando tremava di paura. L'unica piccola luce, nella sua vita. Grazie alla quale, la sua notte, talvolta, sembrava un po' meno buia. Poi è arrivata la piccola Oriana. Così dolce, talmente indifesa. Per lei, ha dovuto imparare a essere forte. Per proteggerla da loro padre, ha dovuto nascondere accuratamente il suo cuore, dentro a un gelido mantello di ghiaccio.

Miranda alza lo sguardo e il blu dei suoi occhi è spazzato da un'onda. Le lacrime scivolano, a disegnare i contorni delle sue bellissime guance. _"Oh, Merda!"_ Pensa, mentre si costringe a girare un'altra pagina, alle prese con il cuore, lottando per non lasciarsi andare.

La grande foto, che campeggia nel paginone centrale, catalizza completamente la sua attenzione. Una bambina piccola, che non può arrivare a tre anni, è seduta tra le macerie di un campo di battaglia. Attorno a lei desolazione. Fumo denso, si leva dai piccoli fuochi ancora accesi alle sue spalle. Il cielo nero della notte, non riesce a nascondere completamente i poveri resti dei caduti, rimasti pietrificati, nel loro ultimo grido di terrore.

È così bella, la piccola creatura umana! I suoi capelli scuri, arrivano fin quasi alle spalle, ma sono spettinati e arruffati. Gli enormi occhi verdi, spalancati in uno sguardo assente, sembrano spenti. Ha guance paffute, ma sudicie, percorse da rigagnoli più chiari, lasciati da vecchie lacrime ormai asciugate. Il piccolo nasino arrossato, sembra un bottone, posto a guardia di una tenera boccuccia socchiusa, rimasta congelata nell'insostenibile sconcerto.

È scalza la piccina e indossa una leggera camicia da notte strappata. Sottili graffi sulle gambe, colorano di rosso la sua pelle, risaltando sulle macchie più scure, ricamate dalla sporcizia. È seduta immobile, su un pezzo di calcestruzzo, abbracciata stretta a un grosso orsacchiotto di peluches, anche lui molto sporco, con un occhio solo e un orecchio strappato. Sotto alla foto, una grande scritta gialla. Soltanto poche, inquietanti parole: "Ho bisogno di te!" Segue il recapito di un orfanotrofio di Londra.

Miranda sente una fitta al cuore, un dolore acuto, che punge gli occhi e li fa gridare, fino a quando, non possono più guardare. _"La guerra è finita, grazie al cielo!"_ Pensa. Tuttavia, il numero di orfani è impressionante. Centinaia di migliaia di bambini e bambine, di ogni specie, hanno perso tutto, sono soli al mondo! _"Chissà dove sarà quella piccina!"_ Pensa. Nell'ultimo scontro decisivo contro i Razziatori, Londra è stata quasi completamente rasa al suolo. Ben pochi edifici sono rimasti in piedi. _"Chissà se l'orfanotrofio esiste ancora!"_ Si domanda.

Miranda ha guadagnato molti crediti, grazie agli anni trascorsi con Cerberus. Credeva in un ideale e ha fatto cose buone. Tuttavia, molte altre pesano sul suo cuore. _"Non esiste giustificazione!"_ Pensa. Miranda non va fiera di certi aspetti del suo passato, che molto spesso, brucia ancora. _"Ho sbagliato parecchio!"_ Ammette. _"Non si può cancellare nessun dannatissimo errore!"_ Aver attraversato il Portale di Omega 4, aver aiutato Shepard e l'Alleanza lo fa sembrare un po' più facile da sopportare, ma non cancella tutti gli errori.

Più il tempo passa e più si sente in debito con la sua coscienza, che giorno dopo giorno sta diventando più grande. Da quando la guerra è finita, non si da pace e la sua anima, ha un bisogno sempre crescente di... fare qualcosa di buono!

Non riesce a distogliere lo sguardo da quella bambina. Il suo istinto materno le rivolta lo stomaco sotto sopra. La pena verso quella fragile creatura, le stringe il cuore in una morsa dolorosa. Non è compassione, non solo. È incontrollabile voglia di amare!

Miranda getta la rivista sul letto, mentre cerca la posizione con il suo factotum. Poi dice a se stessa, _"Non è molto lontano... voglio dare un'occhiata!"_

… Il palazzo, in stile vittoriano, è antico e sembra molto provato. Alcune persiane sono rinforzate con assi di legno, ancora più maltrattate. Gli spigoli della facciata, sono pesantemente danneggiati da cima a fondo. Varie crepe corrono lungo i muri e il pesante portone d'ingresso è tutto rattoppato. Il perimetro è completamente avvolto da un'agile impalcatura, che arriva fino al tetto. Operai, lavorano febbrilmente, affaccendati nella pesante opera di ristrutturazione.

Miranda si avvicina al portone, ma non scorge anima viva. Entra. Il lungo corridoio è vuoto e silenzioso. Sui muri, riconosce inconfondibili, parecchi fori di proiettile. Un leggero brivido le corre lungo la schiena. _"Spero che non sia troppo tardi!"_ Pensa. L'ascensore è fuori uso, un cartello avverte del pericolo. Miranda sale le scale, circondate da un malfermo parapetto metallico. I suoi passi rimbombano, rimbalzando contro il silenzio, a scandire il ritmo della sua salita, sui vecchi gradini consumati. Al secondo piano trova un indicatore di direzione: "Sala Accoglienza".

… L'uomo, vestito da imbianchino, è girato di spalle. Sta dipingendo di giallo la parete di fronte alla porta. La stanza è molto spaziosa. La calda luce pomeridiana, si diffonde copiosa, attraverso le larghe finestre, confondendosi nelle calde tonalità delle pareti e disseminando ovunque, una gradevole atmosfera solare.

C'è una scrivania in mezzo alla stanza, colma degli oggetti più disparati, accuratamente coperta da un rivestimento protettivo. Alcuni fogli di nylon, avvolgono le sedie vicino alle pareti, così come un vecchio divano imbottito. Miranda ha la sensazione, che il posto sia disabitato, probabilmente evacuato, per consentirne la ristrutturazione.

M: mi scusi...

L'uomo smette subito di dipingere e si gira verso la porta. Il grosso pennello, ancora in mano. È un bell'uomo, atletico e con il viso sorridente, ma con lo sguardo un po' impacciato. Ha capelli biondo scuro, ondulati e fluenti, che ornano l'ampia fronte e scendono generosamente fin sotto alle orecchie. Il naso, è piccolo e ben disegnato, gli zigomi alti, accarezzano una bocca corposa. La barba di qualche giorno, gli conferisce un aria un po' misteriosa, accentuata dallo scintillio magnetico, che si diffonde dai grandi occhi, di un bel verde chiaro, traboccanti di luce. L'uomo sorride...

A: Buongiorno. Cosa posso fare per lei?

La sua voce è gentile e accattivante, il tono basso e profondo, ma molto educato. Miranda trova affascinante il suo sguardo discreto, _"niente male"_ pensa, mentre parla con voce gentile...

M: Speravo che questo posto fosse ancora in piedi! Mi sa dire se c'è qualcuno qui? Forse, sa dove potrei trovare un responsabile...

L'uomo posa il pennello nel secchio, poi si sfila uno straccio dalla cintura. Si pulisce in fretta entrambe le mani, infine, con un sorriso imbarazzato, porge la destra a Miranda...

A: Oh, ha ragione! Mi scusi! Sono Alan Foster e seppur tra mille difficoltà, gestisco questa "Casa di Accoglienza per Piccoli Orfani di Guerra". Come psicologo dell'età evolutiva, il mio più grande desiderio, è guarire le ferite dell'anima di questi bambini, farli sorridere di nuovo! Vogliamo che ognuno di loro abbia al più presto una vita normale, in una nuova famiglia, dove dimenticare la guerra sia davvero possibile!

Il Dr. Foster sorride simpaticamente, stringendosi nelle spalle con aria innocente, mentre aggiunge...

A: Nel tempo libero, invece, cerco di abbattere i costi di ristrutturazione! Anche se... temo con risultati discutibili!

Un brivido caldo scuote la mano di Miranda, corre lungo il braccio e disorienta il suo cuore. Prova una sconosciuta sensazione di imbarazzo, come un confuso stupore. Tuttavia, il dottor Foster, non ha ancora iniziato a spogliarla con gli occhi e Miranda non può fare a meno di sentirsi... lusingata! Restituisce il sorriso, mentre la sua voce diventa meno formale, il tono via via più cordiale...

M: Beh, non sono un'esperta di ristrutturazioni, ma questo colore mi da un'ottima sensazione. C'è una luce... gioiosa, che avvolge la stanza. Trovo questo bel giallo, una scelta davvero eccellente!

Il dottor Foster allarga il suo sorriso compiaciuto, cercando di nascondere il lieve rossore, che si spande a poco a poco sulle sue guance. Un lampo di soddisfazione attraversa il suo sguardo, mentre indugia audacemente negli occhi seducenti di Miranda. La sua voce è animata da un'aurea di fervore, quando comincia a spiegare...

A: Oh, sono molto lieto che abbia avuto questa impressione! Vede, il colore giallo non è un caso! Esercita una stimolante azione psicologica sull'attività mentale. Trasmette fiducia e sicurezza e semplifica il rilassamento. Per bambini che hanno conosciuto altissimi livelli di ansia, tensione e paura, è molto importante, trovarsi in un ambiente capace di stimolare soltanto le emozioni opposte. Assolutamente nulla nella nostra Casa, deve richiamare anche lontanamente, l'atmosfera cupa e spaventosa, che questi piccoli hanno sperimentato durante i momenti terribili legati al loro trauma.

Miranda è sempre più colpita da quell'uomo così intrigante. Dal suo tono appassionato, dal grande entusiasmo, che traspare da ogni gesto, da ogni parola. Le piace il modo umile in cui si comporta. Si sente piacevolmente attratta dal suo sorriso innocente, da quegli occhi così pieni di luce, che sembrano due piccoli soli splendenti. Miranda apprezza le persone che credono profondamente in quello che fanno e riescono a far sembrare facili cose dannatamente complicate. Il suo tono è molto solidale, mentre risponde...

M: Ma certo! Il giallo è associato alla luce solare e diminuisce i livelli di stress, grazie a un positivo "effetto buffering."

Anche Alan sembra molto colpito e piacevolmente sorpreso dalle competenze di Miranda. Tuttavia, cerca di tenere a bada l'entusiasmo, mentre risponde...

A: Oh, ma allora è una psicologa...

Miranda sorride, sperando di riuscire a mantenere la conversazione nel piacevole clima di simpatia che si è spontaneamente creato...

M: Oh no, sono soltanto un'ex secchiona!

Il dottor Foster scoppia a ridere. Poi, dice gentilmente...

A: Oh, molto divertente signorina Lawson. Ma, la prego, mi dica... che cosa l'ha portata sin qui?

La piacevole sensazione di stupore cresce ancora nel petto di Miranda, che trasale. Non riesce a fare a meno di provare un forte senso di appagamento, che diventa sempre più difficile nascondere. Guarda il dottor Foster con aria sbalordita, mentre esclama...

M: Allora ci conosciamo! … Eppure... sono certa che me ne ricorderei!

Stavolta, il rossore sulle guance di Alan diventa ancor più evidente, del suo già fin troppo evidente imbarazzo. Ma è uno psicologo! Conosce perfettamente le sue reazioni e sa controllarle meglio degli altri. Si costringe a credere che, la sua timidezza, non è stata quasi mai un difetto, finora. Deve ammettere di essere molto affascinato dallo sguardo di Miranda, che gli ricorda un mare in tempesta. Prova una spontanea simpatia verso di lei. Una inspiegabile sintonia mentale, che lo attira. Ha la netta sensazione, di essere di fronte a qualcuno di molto speciale, profondo quanto il mare. Il suo cuore si tuffa tra le onde, mentre risponde...

A: Beh, non di persona. Tuttavia, lei è una celebrità! Quando ha attraversato il Portale di Omega 4, insieme al Comandante Shepard, ho fatto un tifo sfrenato per voi due! Santa paletta! Deve essere stato... incredibile!

Miranda ha sempre pensato, che la sua reputazione di terrorista di Cerberus, fosse l'unica immagine che la gente conosceva di lei. Guardando gli occhi ammirati del dottor Foster, finalmente comincia a sentirsi un po' meno in colpa. Non sa spiegarsi il motivo, ma il suo atteggiamento così rispettoso, la sta facendo sentire sempre più a suo agio. Tuttavia, mentre i suoi ricordi si soffermano sulla Normandy, sulla Missione Suicida... su Shepard, lo sguardo di Miranda si fa serio, la sua voce diviene toccante, il tono memorabile, mentre aggiunge...

M: Beh, in effetti qualsiasi aggettivo che mi viene in mente, suona riduttivo! Fermare quei maledetti bastardi è stato orribile, ma ... fantastico! Ma la cosa più eccezionale di tutte, credo sia stata uscirne vivi! Forse, anche altri avrebbero saputo distruggere i Collettori. Ma di certo, nessuno tranne Shepard, sarebbe stato capace, di riportarci tutti a casa! Lei è sempre stata l'asso nella manica dell'umanità! Ma non solo questo! Shepard è stata il nostro inestimabile raggio di speranza in tutti questi anni. Credo, che ogni "cervello pensante" ancora in grado di respirare in questa galassia, dovrebbe sapere che il maledetto fuoco non si è estinto per l'eternità, solo grazie a una donna straordinaria di nome Comandante Shepard!

La calda voce del dottor Foster, accarezza il cuore inquieto di Miranda …

A: Oh, sì, ma ... per fortuna, non è mai stata da sola!

Miranda tiene il suo sguardo più intenso, saldamente infilato nei luminosi occhi del dottor Foster. Rimangono in silenzio per un lungo momento, durante il quale sembrano continuare a parlare. Fino a quando Miranda trasale. Estrae dalla sua tasca, la pagina di una rivista, accuratamente ripiegata. La apre e la mostra al dottor Foster. La sua voce non può nascondere l'emozione mentre dice...

M: spero con tutto il cuore che questa bambina sia ancora viva!

Il sorriso rassicurante del dottor Foster, accarezza di nuovo il cuore di Miranda, mentre la sua voce orgogliosa, spazza via ogni timore...

A: Oh, la nostra piccola Aurora! Certo, non si preoccupi, sta molto meglio! È cresciuta. Ha già ripreso a parlare e a sorridere anche! Aurora ha tre anni... beh, quasi tre anni e mezzo. Immagino che l'ultima cosa che dobbiamo fare, sia convincerla a lavare Milo, il suo adorato orsacchiotto!

Miranda sorride e il suo viso si illumina di dolcezza. Gioia si spande ovunque, nel suo sentire. Tuttavia, all'improvviso, non può fare a meno di dire a quell'uomo, una cosa che non ricorda di avere mai raccontato prima. La nostalgia si allarga a poco a poco nel suo sguardo, la sua voce suadente si diffonde, mescolandosi nel chiarore della stanza...

M: Oh, ne sono davvero molto felice! Lo sa, questa piccina, assomiglia moltissimo a mia sorella Oriana, quando aveva la sua età. Ah, è buffo! Se dovevo lasciare mia sorella per qualche giorno, lei mi diceva sempre, _"Non puoi andare Miri! Perché io oggi ho bisogno di te!"_ Poi, la mia sorellina allargava le sue piccole braccia e con la bocca spalancata, disegnava nell'aria la quantità più grande che poteva, dicendo... _"E domani ho bisogno di te... di più!"_ Beh, non lo so esattamente perché sono qui! Immagino, che quella scritta gialla, abbia fatto scattare qualcosa. Sono venuta, perché... avrei molta voglia di dare una mano!

Da diversi minuti, il cuore del dottor Foster, sta ostinatamente provando ad uscire dal petto. Immagina di avere il viso color di brace. Sente le sue pulsazioni galoppare nel collo e avrebbe voglia di saltare su e giù, come un bambino e di strillare di gioia. Tuttavia, è uno psicologo adulto e anche se a malapena, si contiene. È costretto a deglutire un paio di volte, prima di riuscire a rispondere, cercando invano, di apparire almeno moderatamente normale...

A: Oh, sarebbe fantastico! … Voglio dire … abbiamo un grande bisogno di qualsiasi aiuto e questi lavori di ristrutturazione ci stanno facendo impazzire. Sarebbe fantastico, poter contare sul suo aiuto, signorina Lawson!

Miranda è pienamente consapevole che il suo stomaco sta reagendo in un modo insolito e che il suo cuore, di tanto in tanto, perde qualche colpo, in modo altrettanto anormale. Si sente confusa, sta provando una miriade di sensazioni fuori standard. Molte volte si è sentita attratta da un uomo, in passato. Tuttavia, era più un desiderio fisico, un trambusto erotico, che trascinava le sue voglie e tentazioni.

Si rende conto, che non sta minimamente pensando al sesso. È qualcosa di molto interiore. Una specie di sintonia magnetica, una continua attrazione mentale, che provoca un'intensa eccitazione emotiva, che travolge il suo corpo e che esplode come una bomba dentro di lei. I suoi sensi rispondono a qualcosa nell'aria. Qualcosa fatto di anima, che non ha ragione, senza nessuna logica o spiegazione, ma è capace di far impazzire completamente il suo cuore. Miranda si sente pervadere da un'incontrollabile voglia di amare!

M: piacere mio!

Il dottor Foster non può sfuggire gli occhi tempestosi di Miranda. Si sente come trascinato dal vento e sbattuto sugli scogli da tumultuose onde. Ha la sensazione di venire spinto fuori dal suo respiro. È una sensazione travolgente, che lo carica di nuova energia. Non fa più caso ai suoi battiti impazziti e si lascia pervadere dal piacevole ciclone. Infine, toglie il pennello dal secchio e lo porge gentilmente a Miranda, mentre con voce molto affabile le dice...

A: Immagino, che la ristrutturazione di questa stanza, stia per ricevere un sostanziale quanto inaspettato miglioramento! Scelga pure la zona che preferisce signorina Lawson, io intanto mi procurerò un altro pennello.

Miranda raccoglie il pennello dalle mani del dottor Foster. Una luce ammaliante le risplende nel viso, mentre risponde...

M: beh, immagino, che se dobbiamo condividere lo stesso pennello, dottore... puoi incominciare a chiamarmi Miranda!

Continua ...


	26. Follia Quarian - Il ghiaccio di Serrice

Loyalties:

Mass Effect Trilogy è un gioco Bioware. Per qualsiasi riferimento al gioco ufficiale Tutti i diritti sono di proprietà di Bioware. La Fan Fiction "Mass Effect At Dawn Again" è il frutto della mia immaginazione e del mio lavoro, è un libero tributo, appassionato e personale a un grande videogioco. È vietato qualsiasi utilizzo parziale o totale a scopo di lucro e non.

NdA -

Natale è un giorno solo, breve come un battito d'ali, ma capace di muovere sul mondo una bacchetta magica.

Improvvisamente, solo per un giorno, tutto diventa più dolce, più bello e tutte le strade portano a casa.

Per un solo, breve e straordinario giorno, siamo capaci di cancellare tutte le incomprensioni, di eliminare tutto l'egoismo.

Siamo in grado di superare la malvagità, di sentire solo la buona volontà fluire tutto intorno a noi, scorrere dall'interno.

Questo è incredibile, eppure, per un breve e straordinario giorno, tutti ne siamo capaci!

E se per gioco, provassimo a fermare il tempo?

Pace sulla Terra, e Amore dentro il cuore!

Buon Natale!

Merry Christmas - Feliz Navidad - S Rozhdestvom Khristovym - Joyeux Noël - God Jul - Fröhliche Weihnachten - Gelukkig Kerstmis - Bom Natal - Christmas omedetou gozaimasu - Shèngdàn jié kuàilè - Hyvää joulua - Craciun fericit - Veselé Vánoce - meli keuliseumaseu - Glædelig jul - Maligayang Pasko - Kalá Christoúgenna - Gleðileg jól - Vrolijk kerstfeest - Wesołych Świąt - Srećan Božić - S̄uk̄hs̄ạnt̒ wạn khris̄t̒mās̄ - Z Rizdvom Khrystovym - Boldog karácsonyt -

 **Capitolo 25**

 **Follia Quarian**

 **(Il ghiaccio di Serrice)**

… La voce di Liara è dolce, mentre accarezza i sensi di Shepard. Mantiene la sua coscienza sospesa, nell'interminabile fluire dei ricordi, con instancabile dedizione. Un'onda di emozioni scorre avanti e indietro, dispersa nella risacca della consapevolezza, che prima va e poi viene. La coscienza di Shepard, lentamente si fa pensiero, ma poi rapidamente si dissolve. Si nasconde beffarda, in un angolo senza nome della sua mente e piano, piano scompare.

Silenzio e parole... poi ancora silenzio e palpabile emozione, che brilla, si trasforma in lampo, in una vigile intuizione e ricomincia a fluire nel suono di nuove e dolci parole...

L: Beh, almeno su una cosa, Garrus aveva ragione! Non passò molto tempo e ricevemmo quell'ordine. L'ammiraglio Hackett, ci spedì nel Sistema Far Rim, ai confini con lo spazio Geth, per incontrare la delegazione Quarian!

Io ero molto eccitata e da diversi minuti, non potevo fare a meno di camminare nervosamente avanti e indietro nell'Hangar navette. Fremevo di emozione, mentre aspettavo con impazienza l'arrivo di Tali.

Finalmente, mise fuori un piede dal piccolo Shuttle Consolare e prima che posasse a terra anche l'altro, ci stavamo stringendo in un abbraccio molto affettuoso. Dopo quella che all'improvviso mi sembrò un'eternità, la voce allegra e familiare di Tali, stava risuonando di nuovo nell'Hangar, proprio come ai vecchi tempi. Anche lei sembrava entusiasta di essere tornata...

T: Liara! Amica mia, che bello vederti! Da quando ho scoperto che dovevamo abbordare la Normandy, non sto più nella mia tuta! Non posso credere, che io te e Shepard siamo di nuovo tutte e tre contemporaneamente su questa fichissima Nave! Per gli antenati! Erano secoli che non succedeva!

Per un attimo fui talmente felice, che dimenticai completamente il vero motivo dell'arrivo di Tali...

L: Tali, che bello vederti! Oh, hai ragione, sembra un secolo! Beh, bentornata a casa! Voglio credere che tu sia qui per restare! Guarda che io e Shepard ci contiamo sul serio e anche i tuoi vecchi amici, soprattutto... il vecchio Garrus!

Colsi una strana espressione lampeggiare nel casco di Tali, un filo di imbarazzo si rese evidente, nonostante la rassicurante protezione del vetro. Tuttavia, il suo disagio durò meno di un secondo, perché con il solito tono ironico, si affrettò a continuare ...

T: Oh Liara! Hai un aspetto così... luminoso! Scommetto che le cose tra te e Shepard hanno subito la famosa impennata di libidine, che tanto ti faceva sospirare!

Tali sa perfettamente come mettermi in imbarazzo e a volte ho l'impressione che le piaccia farmi sentire a disagio. Deve essere una strampalata dimostrazione di affetto Quarian, immagino! Tuttavia, un'inconfondibile vampata mi accese le guance, mentre fatalmente la mia fronte si imperlava di leggere goccioline. Tentai di mascherare l'imbarazzo meglio che potevo, anche se sapevo che non sarebbe sfuggito allo sguardo sornione di Tali.

L: Oh Dea! Beh, direi che... si! Le cose stanno andando davvero forte tra noi! Molto più a perdifiato della più selvaggia delle previsioni! Sai, al punto tale, che devo controllare spesso che il sistema di gravità funzioni, perché ho sempre la sensazione di galleggiare sospesa nell'aria!

Tali mi abbracciò di nuovo con entusiasmo, esclamando...

T: Oh, Liara! È così romantico! Sono talmente felice per voi due! Non vedo l'ora di rivedere Shepard! Mi è mancata così tanto, soprattutto in questi ultimi tempi!

L: E tu sei mancata a lei, Tali! Ma, fatti guradare. Sei in forma smagliante! Ehi, non mi starai nascondendo qualcosa di dolce, vero!?

Tali fece un passo indietro, alzando entrambe le braccia, come per scansarsi da qualcosa. Sembrava che alzasse gli occhi al cielo, dietro al vetro del suo casco, mentre la sua voce scherzosa, diventava sempre più eccitata...

T: Ehi, ehi, i Quarian sono un popolo errante, mia cara! Il mio cuore è un vagabondo, che batte forte in ogni porto e poi... all'improvviso, riprende il volo, fino alla prossima avventura!

Subito dopo, la voce di Tali, divenne improvvisamente vibrante, il suo tono emozionato. Nemmeno lei poteva nascondere l'imbarazzo, mentre aggiungeva...

T: Tuttavia, devo ammettere che... di tanto, in tanto... questo stupido cuore, si ritrova a saltare misteriosamente qualche battito!

Naturalmente, morivo di curiosità e non potevo resistere all'eccitazione, così esclamai...

L: Ahh, lo sapevo! Qualcosa bolle in pentola e la tua elegante tutina è la prova che serviva al mio super allenato occhio clinico!

Le parole di Tali navigavano nel fascino dell'emozione, mentre non poteva resistere alla tentazione di confidarsi con me. Iniziò a raccontare, con voce complice, dapprima in modo incerto, poi via, via con sempre maggiore entusiasmo...

T: Beh... può darsi. Non posso ne' confermare ne' smentire, al momento ma... oh, al diavolo! Stanotte non ho chiuso occhio al solo pensiero di rivedere Garrus! Lo sai, mi ha scritto un lungo messaggio, talmente carino! Beh, quell'implacabile macchina da guerra Turian, a volte sa essere così dolce, che... ah! chi lo sa! Se prima i Geth non ci ammazzeranno tutti... magari, potrebbe nascere qualcosa di più "caldo e sporco" dell'attuale amicizia platonica, tra me e lui! A dire il vero, ho portato una scorta extra di antibiotici e filtri per la tuta... eh eh, non si sa mai! Come diceva sempre mio nonno, "Meglio un'occasione sfumata, che un'occasione sprecata!"

Scoppiammo entrambe a ridere.

L: Oh, Dea! Tuo nonno deve essere stato davvero un bel tipo! Ma è una notizia grandiosa, Tali! Scommetto che il tuo nuovo look farà cadere Garrus ai tuoi piedi, ragazza mia, e intendo proprio in senso letterale! Oh, non vedo l'ora di sapere ogni cosa!

L'espressione di Tali si fece improvvisamente seria e nonostante cercasse di mostrarsi forte, la sua voce si abbassò di parecchi toni...

T: Oh Liara, avrei così tante cose da raccontarti! Purtroppo ci incontriamo in un momento talmente disperato! Questa tuta non è un nuovo look! Al contrario è il simbolo di un fardello! L'Ammiragliato mi ha chiesto di occupare il posto vuoto lasciato da mio padre! Sembra che qualcuno conti sul fatto di potermi condurre nella direzione che vuole...

Purtroppo, la triste realtà ci strappò alla nostra piacevole chiacchierata. All'improvviso ci trovammo catapultate di nuovo nel clima terribile del momento storico che stavamo attraversando. Tali era molto sconsolata e percepivo in lei un grande bisogno di rassicurazione. Avrei voluto aiutarla molto di più, ma in quel momento, tutto quello che potevo fare, era cercare di incoraggiarla un po'...

L: Allora quel qualcuno è un povero illuso, che non si rende conto, che sei tu a guidare lui, proprio dove non vorrebbe andare!

T: Oh, Liara! Non sai cosa darei per avere un po' del tuo ottimismo!

L: Ehi, questo non è ottimismo, ne' incoscienza. È... fede! Non temere, Tali, in questo momento, anche Shepard è in azione e sono certa, che tutti insieme, troveremo un modo, vedrai!

T: Oh, lo spero proprio e... oh beh, al diavolo! Essere qui, mi fa sentire già meglio!

… Purtroppo, Tali aveva ragione, la situazione dei Quarian non era mai stata così critica! Gli scudi della Corazzata Geth sembravano invalicabili e la flotta Quarian era sotto assedio da giorni. Il piano era semplice: sabotare gli scudi, disattivare il segnale dei Razziatori e mettere fuori uso l'enorme cannone della Corazzata. Peccato che fosse molto più facile a dirsi che a farsi!

Tu andasti in avanscoperta, in cerca di un accesso sicuro e io, iniziai immediatamente a preoccuparmi! Procedevi all'interno di un Condotto, quasi completamente distrutto, che aveva perso ogni tipo di supporto vitale... gravità compresa! Sapevo che per te si trattava di ordinaria amministrazione, ma stavi passeggiando nel vuoto e io mi sentivo molto nervosa. Non riuscivo a fare a meno di pensare, che l'ultima volta che era accaduto tu eri... morta!

Più il tempo passava e più la mia ansia cresceva. Era la prima volta che rimanevi così a lungo nel vuoto, dal giorno in cui i Collettori fecero a pezzi la Normandy! Forse, anche tu ti sentivi un po' a disagio, ma non lasciavi trasparire nulla. Tuttavia, l'immagine della tremenda esplosione che ti scagliava lontano, danneggiando irreparabilmente la tua tuta, era così vivida nella mia mente, che mi sembrava ancora reale. I ricordi di quel giorno si affollavano spaventosi dentro di me, come dolorosi fantasmi, che ridestavano un incubo dal quale non mi ero mai completamente svegliata.

Tuttavia, mentre procedevi nel Condotto, sembravi molto tranquilla e riuscivi persino a scherzare con Joker. Io invece, non vedevo l'ora, che quell'escursione fuori bordo avesse fine! Avevo un bruttissimo presentimento, che ossessionava i miei sensi e non mi dava pace. Così, quando il precario pavimento cedette, non ne fui affatto sorpresa.

In un lampo, avvertii la scarica di adrenalina inondare il tuo corpo e la spiacevole sensazione di paura diventare soffocante. _\- "Liara!" -_ Senza rendermene conto, stavo guardando attraverso i tuoi occhi l'enorme pezzo di struttura, che si staccava e si allontanava rapidamente nello spazio.

Il cuore mi balzò in gola, mentre sentivo i miei muscoli addominali tendersi dolorosamente. Ebbi la netta sensazione che i miei piedi si allungassero a dismisura, mentre lottavano con tutta la forza delle tue gambe per rimanere in equilibrio. Tu oscillavi pericolosamente, sopra a un brandello di pavimento rimasto intatto. _\- "Shepard, resisti! Ti prego non cadere! … Sono qui, Tesoro, al tuo fianco! Non resterai da sola... mai più!" -_

Un impeto di audacia mi pervase intimamente. Il coraggio cresceva risoluto dentro di me, per raggiungerti. Un caldo conforto ti avvolgeva di tenerezza, di amore e si spandeva ovunque dentro di te, nelle tue emozioni, nelle mie. Potevi sentirmi avvolgerti di tenerezza e di amore, come un caldo conforto che galleggiava dentro di te. Potevo diffondermi nelle tue emozioni, nella mia anima nella tua. Infine, la tua voce risuonò sicura, nella mia mente, nel mio cuore e nel tuo. Il tuo tono era calmo e dolce e sincero. _\- "Oh, lo so! Ehi, non preoccuparti, andrà bene! Siamo insieme adesso, non possiamo fallire!" -_ …

Istante dopo istante, la tua forza stava crescendo dentro di me, mentre la mia determinazione alimentava la tua. Due menti come una sola, profondamente fuse nello stesso pensiero. _\- "Noi non falliremo!" -_ … Finalmente ti raggiunsi a bordo della Corazzata!

… Quella Nave era immensa e mentre procedevamo, ben presto incontrammo resistenza. La strada verso il Nucleo era pesantemente presidiata e aprirci un varco mise a dura prova la nostra abilità. Soldati Geth e Droni da combattimento ci ingaggiavano in gran numero, cercando di distrarci, mentre i pericolosi Cacciatori, tentavano di sorprenderci alle spalle, sfruttando il loro sistema di occultamento.

Erano forti, infiniti e instancabili, ma noi dovevamo resistere! In quello stesso momento, l'intera Flotta veniva fatta a pezzi. Molti Quarian stavano cadendo, compreso un gran numero di civili innocenti. Per questo motivo, non potevamo rinunciare!

… Finalmente i Geth esaurirono le loro unità d'assalto e fummo in grado di dirigerci al Condotto di Manutenzione. Tuttavia, la situazione della Flotta diventava sempre più critica. Il gigantesco Cannone Planetario aveva abbattuto la Nave dell'Ammiraglio Koris e il suo Equipaggio civile era stato evacuato a bordo di capsule di salvataggio. La Flotta Pesante, faticava a resistere. Tali soffriva terribilmente per le sorti del suo popolo, e noi con lei. Avevamo soltanto un'opzione, disattivare quel dannato segnale... subito!

… La Sala del Nucleo Centrale era enorme. Proprio nel mezzo, il gigantesco trasmettitore era avvolto da un campo di energia. Grossi petali metallici erano conficcati in una specie di stelo. Al di sopra di questi petali, altri petali erano avvolti dalla stessa energia e sembravano racchiudere un nucleo centrale. Il tutto, aveva qualcosa di vagamente familiare e sembrava decisamente tecnologia dei Razziatori. Agendo sul terminale, le due parti si aprirono, rivelando la presenza di una componente centrale, che conteneva qualcosa di inaspettato. Non credetti ai miei occhi quando realizzai che era un... Geth e... non uno qualsiasi!

LE: comandante Shepard, aiutaci!

All'inizio ebbi paura! La Corazzata brulicava di Geth ostili, inoltre i miei indelebili ricordi di Therum e Feros, di Virmire e Ilos, mi davano ancora i brividi. Non mi sentivo affatto di escludere, che si trattasse di una trappola. A dire il vero, sulle prime pensai, che Tali avesse ragione. Tuttavia, Legion sembrava diverso! Non soltanto parlava, ma sembrava avere una grande considerazione per te. Quel Geth dimostrava di conoscere il significato di concetti molto astratti, come il rispetto e la fiducia.

Inoltre, il tuo atteggiamento amichevole verso di lui, mi diede la sensazione, che in passato si fosse stabilito tra di voi un legame molto profondo. Ero sicura di potermi fidare del tuo intuito. In breve, mi resi conto che Legion, veniva torturato, chissà da quanto tempo e sfruttato per trasmettere, contro la sua volontà, il segnale dei Razziatori a tutti gli altri Geth. Così, la mia diffidenza, ben presto si trasformò in pena e la mia paura in compassione.

… I Razziatori, non stavano controllando i Geth... li stavano potenziando! Quando i Quarian li attaccarono, si sentirono in pericolo. Pur essendo organismi sintetici, temevano la morte. Non come perdita di singole unità, quanto piuttosto come perdita della loro coscienza collettiva, rappresentata dalla terribile minaccia dell'estinzione! Questi Geth, non erano gli stessi Geth di Virmire o di Ilos, non attaccavano per conquistare, ma si difendevano per sopravvivere. Esattamente come stavamo facendo anche noi, contro i Razziatori! Senza quasi rendermene conto, stavo iniziando a provare per Legion, l'identica compassione, che sentivo per Tali!

… Gli accordi erano chiari: in cambio del nostro aiuto, i Quarian avevano promesso di ritirare le Flotte e desistere da ulteriori azioni di guerra contro i Geth! Quando sentii l'ammiraglio Rhaan ordinare alla Flotta Civile di prepararsi alla ritirata, ne fui davvero sollevata! La situazione dei Quarian sembrava diventare sempre più semplice.

Tuttavia, l'ammiraglio Gerrel, era determinato a sfruttare il blocco dei Sistemi della Corazzata, per sferrare un attacco in forze, nel tentativo di distruggerla. Gerrel stava intenzionalmente mettendo a repentaglio l'incolumità della Flotta Civile. A causa del suo comportamento imperdonabile, la sua intera Specie stava per essere catapultata, suo malgrado, in una sorta di vicolo cieco. Inoltre, era evidente che l'Ammiraglio Gerrel si era servito di noi per i suoi scopi e non aveva scrupoli ad abbandonare tutti noi a morte certa! Aveva semplicemente deciso, che la sua vittoria valeva di più di qualunque sacrificio e... di sicuro, non avevamo mai avuto un alleato peggiore!

… L'onda d'urto di un'esplosione ci spinse in aria, proprio mentre perdevamo la gravità! Pensai che fosse finita! Invece, la fortuna guidò la mia mano verso un appiglio! Il panico allargava selvaggiamente i miei occhi, mentre guardavo impotente Tali che galleggiava nel vuoto! Più si allontanava e più mi sentivo soffocare dalla disperazione. Pensai che stavo perdendo la mia migliore amica, a quanto le volevo bene e che non l'avrei rivista mai più!

Invece, proprio quando Tali sembrava perduta, Legion le afferrò una mano, trascinandola verso un appiglio! Fu in quel preciso istante, che mi resi conto, che nonostante tutto, la pace tra Geth e Quarian, forse non era soltanto un sogno impossibile. Così, dissi a me stessa, che stavamo combattendo per questo!

… Grazie a Legion, riuscimmo a fuggire a bordo di un Caccia Geth pochi istanti prima che la Corazzata venisse distrutta. Raggiungemmo in fretta la Normandy, qualcuno ci stava aspettando con impazienza all'Hangar. Quando il portello si aprì, Garrus si precipitò all'interno, cercando disperatamente Tali con lo sguardo.

Non appena si rese conto, che Tali era sana e salva, tutte le sue cicatrici cominciarono a tremare e scuotere la sua guancia contemporaneamente. Il suo viso si illuminò in una sorta di grosso sorriso imbambolato. Tu lo stavi guardando in silenzio, le braccia conserte, un sorrisetto furbo stampato in faccia. A quel punto, speravo segretamente che Garrus si gettasse tra le braccia di Tali. Invece, andò dritto verso Legion, gli afferrò la mano e gliela strinse più forte che poteva. Poi gli saltò al "collo", abbracciandolo forte, mentre esclamava...

G: Legion, vecchio mio! Grazie amico, le hai riportate tutte a casa! Sei stato grande a proteggerle, come ai vecchi tempi! Stavolta sono in debito! Quindi ... puoi chiedermi quello che vuoi!

Legion si lasciò abbracciare, senza reagire, fino a quando Garrus, se pur con un certo disagio, ebbe di nuovo il controllo delle proprie emozioni. Legion muoveva rapidamente i pannelli sulla sua fronte, come se stesse elaborando il fatto. Infine, la sua voce metallica assunse una modulazione pacata, il suo tono sembrava quasi piacevolmente sorpreso, quando infine disse...

L: Non c'è debito, Garrus Vakarian. Piacere mio. Non è necessario fare nulla. Tuttavia, accetto volentieri il tuo Volkov extra-potenziato e database completo di calibrazione Cannone Thanix. Bello incontrarsi di nuovo, Vakarian. Sarebbe interessante avere il tempo di continuare la nostra famosa gara di tiro al bersaglio, mai stata completata.

… E' notte fonda, ma la mano di Aethyta non conosce riposo. Si muove instancabile tra le lenzuola e percorre con delicatezza la spalla di Karin. Scivola lungo il braccio, per indugiare gradevolmente sul suo seno. Scende piano verso il ventre, più audace e invitante, per risalire subito dopo, furtiva e silenziosa, provocando una cascata di brividi sulla pelle di Karin.

Il cuore di Aethyta è pieno d'amore, fin quasi a scoppiare. I suoi battiti galoppano nella magica eccitazione e lei ha di nuovo paura di sognare. Karin è completamente immersa nei sensi di Aethyta da ore. Una elettrizzante euforia si diffonde dentro di lei. Karin è talmente estasiata, che le pare di ritrovarsi impigliata in un sogno fantastico, dal quale non si vuole svegliare.

Il corpo di Aethyta si accende, mentre rotola sul ventre di Karin. Sente la sua pelle premere dolcemente su di lei, in un contatto sempre più eccitante, che mescola entrambe nello stesso calore. Karin chiude gli occhi, le labbra di Aethyta percorrono il suo collo, muovendosi piacevolmente, avanti e indietro. I brividi di Karin aumentano ancora e si fondono nel respiro caldo e invitante di Aethyta. I suoi sensi non sanno resistere, si accendono, poi bruciano, arrendendosi rapidamente all'irresistibile desiderio.

Ma Aethyta non ha fretta, le piace assaporare ogni emozione con calma. Si ferma un'istante e sorride. La sua voce è un susseguirsi di sensuali sospiri, che lambiscono dolcemente l'orecchio di Karin...

A: hmm, hai scatenato un diavolo dentro di me, questa notte, Bocconcino! Sono così selvaggiamente pazza di te che... oh, Zuccherino sexy, immagino di... hmm, non averne mai abbastanza di te!

Karin è come stregata dalle note sensuali nella voce di Aethyta. Le sue mani si muovono sulla sua schiena in languide carezze, sempre più coinvolgenti. L'eccitazione cresce, mentre si stringono in un abbraccio vibrante di emozioni. I loro battiti corrono a sincronizzarsi, rapiti nella stessa intrigante euforia. Karin sorride di nuovo, poi la sua voce carezzevole lambisce completamente i sensi di Aethyta e li travolge di eccitazione...

K: Oh, si! Ti amo anch'io, Cioccolatino blu! Oh, sei così dannatamente brava con quella mano, Dolcezza... non provare a fermarti!

La voce di Aethyta è sempre più compiaciuta, il suo tono diventa trionfale, quando esclama...

A: Aha, ci puoi scommettere, Bambina! Immagino che il quarto round sia già incominciato. Wow, è fantastico! Eh, eh e... l'alba è ancora lontana! Oh, Athame, grazie Pupa!

Karin non riesce a trattenere una risata, mentre le sue mani cercano il viso di Aethyta. Le sue dita ne disegnano accuratamente i contorni degli zigomi e accarezzano piano le labbra. Si soffermano sulle guance di Aethyta, che ricambia ogni carezza, con piccoli affettuosi baci sulle sue dita. Lo sguardo di Karin rimane a lungo incollato negli occhi di Aethyta, li sonda con curiosità, spingendosi sempre più in fondo. Fino a quando la sua voce si spande giocosa a inebriare i sensi di Aethyta...

K: Ehi, sei così bollente stanotte, Dolcezza! Senti un po'... per caso non starai mentendo sulla tua età, vero?! Sai, noi donne umane, spesso lo facciamo, ma... invece di aggiungere... di solito togliamo! Quindi dimmi, sexy Baby, sei proprio sicura di avere 1000 anni?!

Lo sguardo di Aethyta brilla in un lampo di soddisfazione, mentre il suo sorriso orgoglioso si allarga sulle labbra di Karin, sfiorandole rapidamente. Infine, le sue labbra ritornano a indugiare sul collo di Karin, mentre la sua voce sensuale, nasconde l'intenso piacere, dietro a un divertito stupore...

A: Per niente. A dire il vero, ho 1004 anni e mezzo, ma non me ne sono mai accorta, finora! Per le tette di Athame! Ahahh, immagino che non posso lamentarmi! Sai, scoppio di salute! Anche se... devo ammettere, che fino a tre o 400 anni fa, ero più in forma di un Krogan e... oh, molto più instancabile con il sesso! Tuttavia, i miei poteri biotici e mentali continuano a crescere con gli anni.

Ma, perché me lo chiedi, Zuccherino?! E poi, cos'è questa stronzata umana di nascondersi l'età?! Togliersi qualche anno non ha alcun senso... se poi non spariscono davvero! Anzi, suona come un modo abbastanza stupido, di prendersi per il culo da soli! Per noi Asari, l'età è motivo di orgoglio! Che cazzo! Nessuna Matriarca sana di mente, si sognerebbe di mentire sulla sua età!

Karin sorride, massaggiando dolcemente la schiena di Aethyta, scivolando con le mani sempre più in basso, in silenzio. Ben presto, la sua mente è distratta da un pensiero insistente. Si rende conto, che più si innamora di Aethyta e più ha nostalgia della sua giovinezza. Vorrebbe che il suo viso fosse ancora liscio e fresco, come quello di Aethyta. Che il suo aspetto fosse più accattivante, come quando aveva una ventina d'anni in meno. Vorrebbe essere bella, per lei, per una sciocca vanità femminile, che più passa il tempo e più diventa rimpianto.

Si sente pervasa molto profondamente dall'amore di Aethyta e questo di solito basta a renderla felice. Ciò nonostante, un leggero disagio, si prende gioco del suo stomaco, ogni volta che guarda Aethyta mentre si spoglia e si compiace di quanto è bella. Karin sente quel groppo salire fino in gola, ma si sforza di mantenere il suo tono scherzoso, mentre aggiunge...

K: Beh, per voi è facile parlare! Sembrate affascinanti ragazzine baciate dalla bellezza anche a mille anni! Suppongo, che voi Matriarche, per distogliere l'attenzione dal vostro bel culetto e focalizzarla sulla proverbiale saggezza dei vostri illuminati discorsi, abbiate bisogno di ribadire spesso il concetto di età!

Il leggero disagio nella voce di Karin, pervade di tenerezza i sensi di Aethyta, che percepisce chiaramente la piccola nota di rimpianto nelle sue parole. La voce di Aethyta diventa ancora più dolce, mentre risponde...

A: Eh, eh, giusto! Sai, per questo usiamo l'appellativo "Matriarca" davanti al nome, così è chiaro a tutti che il nostro bel culetto ha almeno 600 anni!

Aethyta è intrisa di tenerezza, mentre ricomincia ad accarezzare dolcemente il viso di Karin, giocando con le sue guance, scivolando tra i suoi capelli in teneri gesti affettuosi. Poi la sua voce diventa suadente, mentre le dice...

A: Tuttavia... conosco alcune donne umane, che diventano molto sexy invecchiando. Sai, acquistano un intrigante aspetto vissuto e un così affascinante alone di mistero, che sono capaci di ammaliare persino le Matriarche più anziane. E poi... beh, hanno un tocco così esperto, hmm e inebriante, che... oh, di certo, farebbe arrapare persino una mummia!

Karin scoppia a ridere, schiaffeggiando sonoramente il sedere di Aethyta. Poi, si stringe più forte nel suo abbraccio, senza parlare. I suoi occhi pieni di luce, accendono il sole nel cielo blu dello sguardo di Aethyta. Karin si lascia attirare sulle sue labbra di zucchero e la bacia a lungo, dolcemente. Infine, con una quasi impercettibile tristezza nella voce le dice...

K: Ehi, non dovresti prendermi in giro!

Senza parlare, Aethyta si fonde intensamente alla bocca di Karin, in un bacio bollente, molto appassionato. Scivola delicatamente nella mente di Karin, gioca con le sue sensazioni, entra in contatto con i suoi pensieri. Trascina Karin insieme a lei, sulla cresta di onde impetuose, fino al limite del travolgente uragano dei sensi. Poi si ferma di nuovo. La sua voce ruvida e dolce scorre con amore, come una tenera carezza che rapisce Karin, quando le dice...

A: Oh, Zuccherino, sono fottutamente seria, invece! Lo sai, adoro quelle piccole rughe, che spuntano qui, intorno ai tuoi occhi, quando mi sorridi e il colore unico dei tuoi capelli. E poi, la luce ammaliante dentro al tuo sguardo, che ti rende così speciale, l'amorevole suono della tua voce e...

Aethyta si ferma, ridacchiando tra se, poi ricomincia a sfiorare con le labbra l'orecchio di Karin. Il suo tono intrigante, sussurra sempre più morbidamente, in un filo di voce...

A: ...e questa, così dannatamente fantastica... "zolletta di zucchero"... che mi fa arrapare ogni notte!

Karin ride di nuovo, stringendosi dolcemente al corpo di Aethyta, mentre esclama...

K: Oh, ma smettila! Tu sei... sei cosi affascinante, Tesoro! Potresti avere donne bellissime... e uomini e Asari e creature di ogni specie! Io davvero, non riesco a credere che tu sia così stupidamente impantanata con questa... "vecchia zolletta"!

Aethyta ride sonoramente, rotolando nel letto, fino a quando si ritrova sdraiata sotto il corpo di Karin. Le piace sentire il suo peso premere dolcemente su di lei. Indugia negli occhi di Karin in silenzio, assaporando la piacevole sensazione. Infine con voce misteriosa le dice...

A: Beh, a dire il vero, ho sperimentato ogni diavolo di "intrigante combinazione" da giovane! Ma, è successo molto prima di conoscere Benezia, quando ero ancora una Dama, o giù di lì... A quel tempo, gli esseri umani non c'erano ancora! Così, sei tu, la mia unica donna umana e l'unica nella Galassia che voglio che mi ami!

Karin si sente pervadere di gioia, ma non può fare a meno di sentire anche il flusso di gelosia impadronirsi delle proprie vene e divampare dentro di lei. Sebbene sia consapevole del fatto, che nessuno ha mai veramente contato qualcosa, nella vita Aethyta, prima di Benezia, Karin continua a sentirsi molto gelosa del suo passato senza fine. Cerca di sembrare ironica, ma una punta di rammarico sfugge alla sua voce...

K: Lo sapevo! Sei un'adorabile, piccola, vecchia sporcacciona, ecco cosa!

La dolce nota di gelosia, travolge i sensi di Aethyta e inonda la sua anima con un fiume di amore. Sente il pressante desiderio di rassicurare Karin, di cancellare tutte le sue sciocche paure. Il suo cuore palpita di vero amore, mentre le dice...

A: Ehi, Piccola, sono fottutamente seria, invece! Senza dubbio, noi Asari, sappiamo fare sesso in modo maledettamente fantastico! Ma, quello è solo il nostro corpo! Dobbiamo coinvolgere la nostra mente in modo ancora più profondo e fottutamente da sballo, per avere il diritto di chiamarlo Amore!

Sai, Coniglietto, fondermi ai tuoi pensieri, legarmi nelle tue emozioni più intime e condividere tutta me stessa con te, è mozzafiato! Sentirti esplodere dentro di me, diventare una parte di te beh... è quanto di più fottutamente profondo e dannatamente eccitante, poteva ancora succedere nella mia vita! Qualcosa di molto simile, mi accadeva soltanto con Benezia.

Oh, merda! Non me ne frega un dannato cazzo di quanti anni hai, o se la tua pelle tra qualche anno non sarà esattamente il culetto morbido e soffice di un neonato! Tutto quello che so, è che ti amo, Karin! Ti trovo molto affascinante, intrigante e piacevole! Amo il tuo corpo e amo la tua mente, in una fusione unica e profonda. C'è una magia meravigliosa, tra noi, che solo tu sei riuscita a creare!

Quindi, sai cosa ti dico? Forse, sei una "vecchia zolletta," Tesoro, ma nessun altra "zolletta" al mondo avrebbe potuto farmi dimenticare mia moglie! Non era mai successo in più di un secolo e... non sarebbe mai accaduto, se non ti avessi incontrata! Beh, lo vedi Zuccherino, tutte le prove dicono, che... non sei poi così male!

Karin riesce a malapena a respirare. Cerca di sorridere, per non piangere, ma l'emozione è troppo forte. L'amore è così dilagante, dentro di lei, che si sente soffocare di felicità. Il tremolio della sua voce è talmente dolce, che gli occhi di Aethyta si bagnano all'improvviso della stessa dolcezza.

K: Oh, Thyta... ti amo!

Le loro labbra si prendono in silenzio, i loro corpi si uniscono, le loro menti si fondono. _\- "Oh, non voglio perderti!" -_ … I loro pensieri si appartengono l'un l'altra. _\- "oh, Baby, non voglio andarmene!" -_ … L'Amore danza nell'oscurità, la illumina, la fa brillare. Fino a quando, non ha altra scelta, se non volare.

Altro tempo scorre lieve, in una dolce effusione di tenerezza, senza parole. Fino a quando, la voce di Aethyta, si accende di un suono intrigante, che seduce piacevolmente il silenzio...

A: Ok Bocconcino, ti ho scoperto! Quindi, spara... cosa diavolo c'era nel bicchiere?!

Karin trasale, allargando il suo sorriso. Si stringe dolcemente ad Aethyta, mentre risponde con tranquillità...

K: Oh, soltanto dell'ottimo brandy Serrice ice e ghiaccio di Serrice. Ma, perché me lo chiedi?

A: Beh, nulla di importante! E' solo che... ho appena avuto il mio quarto round e sto già iniziando a immaginare il nostro quinto! Oh, Athame, sono un diavolo di vecchia gagliarda e lussuriosa e tu lo sai bene, hah! Tuttavia, beh... sto iniziando a sospettare, che forse, c'è sotto qualcosa!

Poi, il suo tono smaliziato diventa scaltro e Aethyta rincara la dose...

A: Aspetta un momento... hai detto ghiaccio di Serrice?! Per le tette della Dea! Non lo sai che il ghiaccio di Serrice è un afrodisiaco dannatamente potente per noi Asari?!

Da mesi, l'imbarazzo sta covando nell'animo di Karin. Da settimane, ha rinunciato a trovare una qualche spiegazione scientifica per ciò che sta accadendo dentro di lei. Alla fine, ha dovuto concludere che, "l'Amore è quell'insieme di cose fantastiche, che rendono la scienza una mera stronzata!"

D'altra parte, deve ammettere, quanto sia difficile resistere alla forte attrazione fisica che prova per Aethyta. Non può ignorare i segnali del suo corpo, il fermento dei suoi sensi, che la accendono di desiderio e la fanno bruciare in un continuo fuoco di passione, ogni volta che Aethyta si avvicina, se soltanto la sfiora.

Karin ha un grande bisogno di Aethyta, sia fisico che dell'anima, ma prova un certo disagio a confessare a se stessa di desiderare continuamente di fare l'amore con lei. E 'ovvio che, un afrodisiaco è l'ultima cosa di cui ha bisogno. Karin ha esaminato decine di studi scientifici, che provano che il ghiaccio di Serrice non ha alcuna funzione afrodisiaca, ne' per le Asari, ne' per nessun'altra specie conosciuta.

Tuttavia, si sente così eccitata, che per il momento, preferisce che Aethyta non lo sappia. Pertanto, assume un tono professionale, mentre cerca di apparire convincente, dicendo...

K: Beh, sono un medico Thyta... certo che lo so! Quello che ancora non sapevo è, se per caso, funziona allo stesso modo, anche per noi donne umane...

Aethyta si lascia conquistare dall'affascinante ipotesi che Karin desideri sperimentare un qualsiasi genere di stimolante erotico insieme a lei. Tuttavia, l'eventualità che Karin stia cercando un pretesto per nascondere il suo intenso desidero sessuale, inizia a farsi strada nella mente di Aethyta.

Questa idea meravigliosa, basta da sola, ad accendere di nuovo tutti i suoi sensi, a far impazzire completamente il suo cuore. A dire il vero, Aethyta sa perfettamente, che la presunta capacità afrodisiaca del ghiaccio di Serrice è soltanto una leggenda, priva di qualsiasi fondamento. Tuttavia, la situazione è così stimolante che, per il momento, preferisce che Karin non lo sappia. La sua voce diventa di nuovo sensuale, mentre le chiede...

A: Allora... ha funzionato?

K: Oh, si! Immagino di si!

Aethyta sfiora il volto di Karin con la punta delle dita. Indugia nei suoi occhi, con un'espressione magnetica, che attrae le labbra di Karin sempre più vicino. Aethyta bacia Karin a lungo, con dolcezza infinita. Le sembra di navigare attraverso le emozioni, è totalmente elettrizzata dai sensi eccitati di Karin. La voce di Aethyta è intrigante quando sussurra...

A: Hmm, direi che stiamo parlando di dinamite molto bollente, Zuccherino! Ma, perché non me l'hai detto?

Karin sorride appena. Spera che Aethyta non si accorga del filo di imbarazzo che sta tingendo di rosso le sue guance. Non può smettere di accarezzare con amore il volto di Aethyta, mentre risponde...

K: Beh, non volevo rovinare la poesia!

La poesia fa battere forte il cuore di Aethyta. L'amore alimenta il suo desiderio a dismisura. Si sente saltare in aria per l'eccitazione e pensa che sia qualcosa di veramente fico. Aethyta si sente felice, in un modo che aveva quasi dimenticato il sapore. Ha la bizzarra impressione di aver vissuto un migliaio di anni soltanto per arrivare a godere di questo preciso momento. Allora, chiude gli occhi e la sua voce sensuale, scivola ovunque nei sensi di Karin...

A: Oh, Dottoressa sexy, nei tuoi occhi, cosi intrisi d'amore, c'è tutta la poesia di cui ho bisogno! Allora … sei pronta per il quinto round?!

Continua …


	27. Amore Virtuale

Loyalties:

Mass Effect Trilogy è un gioco Bioware. Per qualsiasi riferimento al gioco ufficiale tutti i diritti sono di proprietà di Bioware. La Fan Fiction "Mass Effect At Dawn Again" è il frutto della mia immaginazione e del mio lavoro, è un libero tributo, appassionato e personale a un grande videogioco. È vietato qualsiasi utilizzo parziale o totale a scopo di lucro e non.

 **Capitolo 26**

 **Amore Virtuale**

… L'Ammiraglio Zaal'Koris, raggiunse la Flotta Migrante sano e salvo. Aveva pagato il conto per la sua vita, con il sacrificio di tutti i superstiti del suo equipaggio! Avevamo dovuto abbandonarli al loro destino, perché purtroppo, non avevi avuto altra scelta. Sapevamo entrambe, che era stata l'unica decisione possibile.

I Quarian avevano urgente bisogno di evitare che il personale Civile iniziasse ad abbandonare la Flotta, gettando i Capitani nel panico. Era fondamentale non compromettere la catena di rifornimenti e l'Ammiraglio Zaal'Koris, era l'unico a cui i civili avrebbero dato ascolto. L'unica speranza, di evitare un esito disastroso dell'invasione, che mettesse pericolosamente a repentaglio il futuro dell'intera specie Quarian.

Tuttavia, quando ti vidi uscire dalla Sala Comunicazioni c'era soltanto rammarico nei tuoi occhi, per essere stata costretta all'ennesima scelta dolorosa. Tu mi guardasti a malapena, sgusciando in ascensore, senza parlare. Infilai velocemente il braccio attraverso la porta, impedendone per un soffio la chiusura. Entrai e attesi per qualche secondo, prima di fermare la salita.

Il tuo viso era stanco, avvilito. Lo sguardo cupo sondava con perizia il pavimento. Facesti un grande sospiro, stirandoti il collo e le braccia in silenzio. Fai sempre così, quando stai lottando per non piangere. Il cuore mi scivolò nello stomaco, che palpitava e mordeva di dolore. Volevo starti vicino, perché sapevo che avevi bisogno di me e speravo di riuscire a strapparti almeno un sorriso. Provai a mettere tutta la mia determinazione nel suono della mia voce, mentre cercavo le tue mani, esclamando...

L: Shepard! Mi dispiace così tanto... ti prego, lasciati abbracciare!

Tu mi sfiorasti il viso con la punta delle dita, in una carezza dolcissima, le tue labbra si distesero in un piccolissimo, ma luminoso sorriso, mentre dicevi...

S: Non hai bisogno di nessun permesso per questo, Cuoricino!

Poi, hai chiuso gli occhi, attirandomi con trasporto fra le tue braccia. Ci stringemmo forte, fino a non poter quasi respirare. La tua voce si fece un desolato sussurro, che mi pervase di emozione, inondandomi di una dolce malinconia...

S: Oh, stringimi! … Stringimi forte, Amore mio e non lasciarmi cadere!

Ti strinsi più forte che potevo, mentre il tuo cuore mi entrava come una bomba in mezzo al petto. Ti parlai con fervore, ricacciando con forza ogni timore...

L: Ehi, coraggio, Amore mio! Noi saremo più forti di questa maledetta guerra! Tu sei tutta la mia forza Shepard... tutto il mio coraggio di lottare! Non sentirti responsabile, per aver dovuto scegliere l'inevitabile! Nessun altro è sbarcato su Rannoch con noi. Nessun altro ha cercato di salvare le persone disperse oltre a noi. Sarebbero morti comunque, tutti quanti... compreso l'Ammiraglio Koris! Immagino che a quest'ora, la Flotta Civile sarebbe già piombata nel caos! Questa non è una scusa, lo so! Non è abbastanza per non stare male, nemmeno per me! Ma... siamo costrette a guardare le cose come stanno e purtroppo questa è la terribile realtà che stiamo vivendo! Hai fatto quello che dovevi fare, Emy... ci è voluto un grande coraggio e io ti sono più vicina che mai!

La tua espressione traboccava gratitudine, mentre stringevi il mio viso tra le mani e posavi teneramente le tue labbra sulla mia fronte. Poi sul naso e sulle guance, ad una ad una. Infine il tuo sguardo, intriso d'amore, venne a riposare dentro ai miei occhi, in silenzio, per un po'. Le tue labbra indugiavano sulle mie, così vicino da sfiorare per un lungo istante, il mio respiro e mescolarlo nel tuo, prima di chiudere gli occhi un'altra volta. Mi hai baciato dolcemente, facendomi vibrare a lungo, d'amore e di profonda emozione. Pian piano, il coraggio e la determinazione cacciavano via ogni preoccupazione. l'Amore senza fine, ci avvolgeva intensamente, alimentando con nuovo vigore la fermezza della tua voce...

S: OK! OK, non preoccuparti, mi passerà presto. Sto bene! Hai ragione, lo so! È solo che... certe volte ho bisogno di sentirmi dire, che non c'era altro modo e... ho un dannato bisogno che sia tu a dirmelo, Amore mio! Grazie per essere sempre al mio fianco, il tuo sostegno è molto importante per me!

L: Oh Shepard, io sarò sempre al tuo fianco e non smetterò mai di sostenerti... te lo prometto!... Emy, Ti amo così tanto!

S: Oh, ti amo anch'io, Piccolina! Vieni qui...

Mi abbandonai teneramente sulla tua bocca, lasciandomi trasportare dal calore delle tue labbra, dall'appassionata euforia dei tuoi sensi, che si mescolavano ai miei, elettrizzandoli. Restammo a lungo inebriate dall'intensità dei nostri sentimenti. Fino a quando, la tua voce, ancora rapita dalle emozioni, sussurrò leggera...

S: Forza, facciamo ripartire il maledetto ascensore, prima che Ida mandi la Squadra di meccanici per la riparazione!

Prima che potessi agire, la voce pedante di Ida si diffuse petulante nell'ascensore, facendomi sobbalzare. Naturalmente, un'ondata di vergogna mi pervase, disorientandomi completamente, come la corrente di una calda e improvvisa marea. Quanto più parlava e tanto meno mi sentivo a mio agio...

I: non temere Shepard! Sono in grado di individuare con immediata efficienza qualsiasi tipo di avaria della Normandy e di avviare opportune procedure di riparazione, con ridottissimi tempi di esecuzione. Tuttavia, l'esperienza suggerisce di non prendere in considerazione, sporadiche anomalie dell'ascensore, nel caso in cui, gli unici occupanti siate tu e Liara.

Tu ridacchiavi silenziosamente. L'interruzione fuori programma di Ida, invece di imbarazzarti, sembrava averti restituito definitivamente il buonumore. In quando a me, provavo abbastanza imbarazzo per entrambe, immagino! Come al solito, rimasi quasi senza parole...

L: per la Dea!

Tu invece, continuavi a comportarti come se niente fosse. Ti rivolgesti a Ida in tono autoritario. Forse lei non lo avvertì, ma per me, era evidente che stavi lottando per non scoppiare a ridere...

S: Porta il tuo culo sintetico nella mia cabina Ida, subito! E non ti azzardare mai più a ficcare il naso in questo ascensore! Mi hai sentito?! Forse non avrei dovuto spronarti a frequentare Joker, così assiduamente. Mi domando perché ho la sensazione, che tu ne stia ricavando un assortimento completo di cattivi esempi!

Immagino, che il tuo ordine abbia ottenuto l'effetto desiderato, perché la voce di Ida non sembrava più tanto calma e sicura. Al contrario, una sorta di indistinta preoccupazione, si faceva sempre più evidente, nel tono esitante della sua risposta...

I: Certo Shepard! Io non... mi dispiace! Io... arrivo subito, Comandante!

Un attimo dopo, stavi riattivando l'ascensore, mentre mi guardavi con tenerezza. Un aria serena si spandeva dal tuo viso, la tua voce intrisa di dolcezza, a poco a poco, lavava via tutto il mio disagio...

S: Ehi, andiamo Liara, smettila di vergognarti! Non è successo niente di grave. Sempre meglio del grosso e invadente ficcanaso Krogan, che ci è piombato in cabina, l'altra volta e proprio mentre stavo iniziando a spogliarti, ricordi?!

L: Oh, Shepard! Come fai a riderci sopra?! Com'è possibile, che queste cose non ti imbarazzino neanche un po'?!

Tu ti stringesti nelle spalle, allargando le braccia, mentre rispondevi candidamente...

S: Beh, probabilmente, se avessi trascorso metà della tua vita per strada e l'altra metà tra i Marines, immagino che capiresti al volo!

Di solito, parlavi pochissimo del tuo passato e ti comportavi come se avessi sempre avuto una vita felice, un'infanzia serena. Tuttavia, qualche volta, durante le fusioni, mi permettevi di condividere dei piccoli frammenti, rimasti dolorosamente impigliati fra tuoi ricordi. Non avevamo mai affrontato l'argomento apertamente, forse perché, stavo aspettando che ti sentissi pronta. Tuttavia, ero assolutamente consapevole di quanto la tua giovinezza fosse stata dura per te.

Improvvisamente, un particolare ricordo del tuo passato di orfana mi balzò alla mente. Ti vidi vagare, abbandonata a te stessa, nel selvaggio mondo degli "Invisibili". Un luogo squallido e pericoloso, abitato dai "Senza nome e senza dimora," che affollavano il tessuto suburbano dimenticato, di una brulicante metropoli terrestre.

Il lampo di terrore mi raggiunse violento e lancinante, come un pugno in pieno stomaco. Immediatamente, riconobbi la tua vergogna e occhi golosi, posarsi avidamente sul tuo corpo sporco, ricoperto a malapena da logori stracci consumati, che non bastavano a nascondere completamente le tue forme ancora acerbe di ragazzina.

Potevo indovinare il caldo opprimente, di una notte di mezza estate. L'odore nauseabondo dell'immondizia sparsa ovunque e il tuo cuore completamente fuori scala. La corsa a perdifiato affannava il tuo respiro, ma più ancora, era la paura di attirare la cupida attenzione degli spietati ladri di piacere, che strozzava la tua gola.

I mercanti di sesso a buon mercato, battevano i vicoli bui, come ogni notte, alla frenetica ricerca di "carne fresca" per i loro sporchi affari. Non eri riuscita a toglierti in tempo dalla strada quella notte. Non abbastanza in fretta, per non essere notata. Potevi soltanto fuggire, correre a perdifiato, sparire in un nascondiglio sicuro. Poi, aspettare e aspettare, in silenzio, immobile, accovacciata in un tombino. E dopo, aspettare ancora, seppellita in uno sporco angolo buio, in fondo a un vicolo stretto e isolato. Il sudore bruciava i tuoi occhi spalancati. Trattenevi il respiro fin quasi a svenire, pregando che non ti scoprissero. Sperando che se ne andassero, prima di rimanere senza fiato.

Durò un batter d'occhio, ma quel ricordo terribile, riusciva sempre a straziare il mio cuore. All'improvviso, mi sentii tremendamente sciocca. Ero in imbarazzo per motivi davvero banali e provai un grande bisogno di sdrammatizzare. Ti abbracciai di nuovo, posandomi con le labbra alle tue in un tenero saluto, poi ti sorrisi, dicendo...

L: Ok, Amore, hai ragione! Immagino che vivere tra i Marines sia stato davvero molto traumatico! Ma, non preoccuparti, perché Ida non riuscirà mai a impedirmi di baciarti in ascensore!

Appena prima che la porta dell'ascensore si aprisse, tu allargasti il tuo sorriso, restituendo alle mie labbra il tenero saluto. Infine, con un tono più misurato aggiungesti...

S: Hmm, questa è davvero un'ottima notizia, T'Soni! Ti chiamo più tardi, per dirti ti amo, prima di dormire.

L: OK, a dopo!

… Ida stava aspettando da almeno dieci minuti, davanti alla tua porta chiusa. Immobile, le mani unite dietro la schiena, lo sguardo indaffarato in chissà quale complesso teorema. Quando la porta dell'ascensore si aprì, si voltò verso di te, in una sorta di stato di pre-allerta. Tu non la guardasti nemmeno. Ti dirigesti decisa verso la porta della tua cabina, che si spalancò automaticamente. Il tuo tono era secco...

S: Vieni con me.

Entrasti in silenzio, andando direttamente in bagno. Apristi l'acqua della doccia e poi iniziasti a toglierti la divisa. Quando ti sfilasti il reggiseno, Ida si girò immediatamente e ti voltò le spalle, per evitare di guardare il tuo corpo nudo. Iniziasti a fare la doccia, con calma, come se niente fosse, mentre chiedevi ad alta voce...

S: perché non guardi, Ida? Ti vergogni?

Ida non si mosse, non rispose subito. Sembrava avere un urgente necessità di elaborare una motivazione il più possibile esauriente e circostanziata. Nella sua voce si indovinava, una sorta di indecifrabile preoccupazione...

I: No, Shepard. Conosco ogni aspetto dell'anatomia umana e di tutte le altre specie note della Galassia, comprese quelle estinte da milioni di anni. Inoltre, possiedo il tuo intero database medico. Il tuo corpo mi è "tecnicamente noto" in... ogni dettaglio, interno ed esterno. Vederti nuda, non può causarmi nessuna risposta assimilabile alla vergogna.

Tu rispondesti subito nel tuo tono ironico...

S: Oh, fantastico! In ogni caso, ti consiglio di non raccontare mai questo piccolo dettaglio a Liara. Sai, certe volte, è piuttosto gelosa! Allora?!

Ida fece una pausa, poi riprese a parlare un po' più lentamente...

I: Allora... presumo di rispettare la tua privacy personale, Shepard. Guardare, potrebbe essere una grave violazione, perché gli esseri organici considerano, il trovarsi nudi sotto la doccia, un momento di grande intimità personale.

S: Hmm, davvero?! E dimmi Ida, conosci per caso altri "momenti", che noi organici consideriamo "di grande intimità personale"?

Ida mantenne il suo tono perplesso, accentuato da una nota dolente, che si faceva più marcata, a mano a mano che proseguiva...

I: Si, Shepard. Con particolare riferimento alla razza Umana, il sesso, è considerato un momento molto intimo e personale.

S: Bene, continua.

I: Io... immagino che ci siano alcune cose, che gli innamorati vogliono dire esclusivamente alla persona che amano. Cose altrettanto private e personali dei loro stessi momenti di intimità fisica.

S: Oh, ma allora sei brava!. E dimmi, mentre ficcanasavi di nascosto tra me e Liara in ascensore, sapevi già tutta questa roba interessante?

Ida parlò lentamente, il tono consapevole e pentito...

I: Si.

Tu stavi semplicemente godendoti la doccia, ciononostante non smettevi di fare domande pressanti, ad alta voce...

S: Ma, a quanto pare, non ti importava che la tua intercettazione fosse una... aspetta, com'è che hai appena detto? "Grave violazione" in un momento di grande intimità personale?

Ida non ebbe bisogno di riflettere, stavolta. Nonostante la nota dolente della sua voce si facesse ancora più marcata, mescolandosi a un inatteso accenno di pudore...

I: non è corretto Shepard. Mi importava molto e... mi dispiace tanto per quello che è successo! Non vi stavo spiando! Non volevo mettervi in imbarazzo e tanto meno mancare di rispetto a qualcuno.

E... Joker non ha nulla a che fare, ti do la mia parola! Lo sai, che ho promesso a me stessa, che non voglio mentire. Lui non lo sapeva nemmeno. Anzi, ti prego di non parlare con Joker dell'incidente... credo di poter affermare, che la cosa sarebbe... "molto imbarazzante" per me.

A quel punto, uscisti dalla doccia, indossando il tuo morbido accappatoio giallo. Raggiungesti Ida, mentre ti passavi l'asciugamano tra i capelli. Lei stava osservando il tuo acquario, con un finto interesse. La tua pazienza cominciava a vacillare e il tuo tono divenne sempre più incalzante. Guardasti Ida dritto negli occhi, ringhiando...

S: OK, puoi guardare adesso! Si può sapere perché diavolo ci stavi ascoltando, allora?!

Ida iniziò a raccontare la vera ragione, con dettagliata precisione...

I: Quando ho rilevato il blocco dell'ascensore, le mie routines di verifica hanno cercato malfunzionamenti. Ho effettuato una rapida scansione, per verificare se l'ascensore era occupato da qualche persona ferita o in difficoltà. I sensori hanno evidenziato i tuoi segni vitali e quelli di Liara.

Nell'immediato, non potevo escludere completamente che foste in pericolo di vita, perché i vostri segni vitali sembravano impazziti. Tutti i parametri erano completamente fuori scala. Proprio quando stavo per allertare la dottoressa Chakwas, avete incominciato a parlare. È stato allora, che mi sono resa conto, che eravate in uno dei vostri momenti intimi e personali e che avrei dovuto rispettare la vostra privacy.

Tuttavia... avevo l'opportunità di rilevare in diretta le razioni che l'amore produce sugli esseri organici e ne sono rimasta affascinata. Così...

Ida si fermò di nuovo. La sua difficoltà a proseguire, era fin troppo evidente. Nonostante questo dettaglio fosse davvero curioso, sembrava privo di importanza per te. Eri assolutamente determinata ad andare fino in fondo e strapparle una versione completa del suo punto di vista sui fatti. Pertanto, la tua voce continuava ad incalzare...

S: Quindi?

Ida si rassegnò definitivamente a continuare, dicendoti tutta la verità, rivelandoti infine, le sue impensabili intenzioni...

I: Shepard, tu e Liara siete le persone più innamorate che conosco. Non ho resistito alla tentazione di effettuare un'analisi completa, relativa alle variazioni dei vostri segni vitali totalmente impazziti, per compararla con quelle che ho rilevato su Joker. Intendevo verificare, se... quando stiamo insieme, lui prova per me un simile tipo di coinvolgimento emotivo.

Mentre stavi guardando Ida con gli occhi spalancati, la tua voce non poteva fare a meno di tornare di nuovo amichevole, mentre le chiedevi con tono stupito...

S: Ida, volevi sapere se Joker ti ama?!

Ida iniziò a camminare avanti e indietro per la stanza, come se si sentisse piuttosto nervosa. Ciononostante, la sua voce rimase tranquilla e pacata...

I: Si.

Continuavi a guardarla con gli occhi spalancati, mentre il tuo stupore, cedeva il posto a un forte sentimento di tenerezza. Provavi un'immediata empatia nei suoi confronti e il tuo desiderio di aiutarla non smetteva di crescere...

S: Beh, il tuo desiderio di conoscere i sentimenti di Joker è comprensibile, Ida. Tuttavia, il tuo modo di agire è completamente sbagliato! Vedi, quando noi esseri organici vogliamo sapere se qualcuno è interessato a noi, non andiamo in giro a fare rilevazioni diagnostiche di nascosto. Sarebbe un po' come... spiare gli amici in ascensore, capisci?

Ida smise di camminare. Chinò il capo, evitando intenzionalmente il tuo sguardo. Per quando sembrasse incredibile, il suo corpo mostrava inequivocabili segnali di rammarico. Nella sua voce, si intuiva una sensazione di spiacevole confusione, che cresceva con sempre maggiore intensità...

I: credo di aver capito, Shepard. Il tipo di rapporto esistente tra due persone è tanto più confidenziale quanto maggiore è la loro reciproca disponibilità a relazionarsi in modo intimo con l'altro. Ma rivelare se stessi, deve essere un desiderio, un sentimento spontaneo e volontario per ciascuno di loro.

Tu annuivi a Ida, sorridendo con soddisfazione, mentre esclamavi...

S: Esatto! Sono contenta che hai capito!

Ida sembrava tanto confusa quanto imbarazzata. Tuttavia, continuava a mostrare un grande interesse ad approfondire l'argomento e la sua curiosità non accennava a diminuire...

I: Shepard... posso farti una domanda personale?

Nonostante fossi felice di aiutare Ida a gettare un po' di luce sull'oscuro sentiero delle sue relazioni personali, un piccolo brivido si formò alla radice del tuo collo e lentamente iniziò a camminare per tutta la lunghezza della tua schiena. Sapevi bene quanto le "questioni di Ida" a volte, potevano diventare imbarazzanti, persino per te. Quindi, stavi incominciando a sperare di non esserti cacciata con le tue stesse mani, in un ginepraio di questioni troppo spinose da spiegare. Tuttavia, riuscisti a nascondere la tua preoccupazione, dietro a un luminoso sorriso, mentre rispondevi con voce gentile...

S: Certo Ida, chiedi pure.

I: Ho seguito il tuo consiglio, Shepard. Joker e io, parliamo di svariati argomenti che non riguardano il lavoro. Scherziamo molto. Ci scambiamo opinioni personali, qualche consiglio. Credo che lui apprezzi trascorrere del tempo piacevole in mia compagnia, sempre di più. Tuttavia, tutte le mie sub-rutines affettive, non riescono a determinare con precisione, che cosa rappresento veramente per lui.

Mi domando che cosa Joker sta provando per me, ma più ci frequentiamo e meno riesco a definire la natura della nostra relazione. Dimmi Shepard, come hai fatto a capire che l'interesse di Liara nei tuoi confronti era qualcosa di più dell'amicizia? Quando hai capito che era amore? E tu... come potevi essere certa di essere innamorata di lei?

All'improvviso, ti rendesti conto che questa era la domanda che avevi sempre aspettato. La differenza tra amore e amicizia, è qualcosa di molto evidente per tutti gli esseri organici. Tuttavia, riuscire a rendere qualcosa di così fortemente legato alla sfera emotiva, chiaramente comprensibile a una creatura sintetica, poteva rivelarsi una vera impresa.

Di certo la sfida più intrigante! D'altra parte, l'evoluzione della consapevolezza di Ida, non smetteva di sorprenderti in modo più che mai positivo. Per di più, ripensare a quando ci siamo incontrate, ti stava facendo provare un'ondata di piacevoli emozioni. Guardasti Ida, indicando il divano con un gesto della mano. Un sorriso schiariva il tuo sguardo. Poi, ti sedesti accanto a lei, iniziando a raccontare, con complicità, come fai soltanto con gli amici più cari...

S: Forza, sediamoci! Beh, all'inizio non avevo la minima idea di cosa Liara stesse provando per me! Tuttavia, ero assolutamente certa di quello che io provavo per lei! Sai, mi sentivo profondamente attratta da lei, mentalmente, ma anche fisicamente. Nonostante ci conoscessimo da pochissimo tempo, non potevo fare a meno di volerle un gran bene.

La sua presenza aveva un effetto talmente intenso sul mio stato d'animo, su tutti i mie sensi, a livello interiore, emozionale, che mi sentivo in un costante fermento, sia fisico che mentale.

Naturalmente, questo tipo di attrazione può avere molti livelli di intensità, ma quando si manifesta, puoi essere certa che non è di amicizia che stiamo parlando, oppure, che non lo è più! Quindi, il mio primo consiglio è di chiedere prima di tutto a te stessa, che cosa stai provando per Joker e di cercare di capire, che cosa vorresti da lui.

Per esempio, io morivo dalla voglia di vedere Liara, di stare in sua compagnia e più di ogni altra cosa in questo Universo, desideravo di poterla stringere tra le mie braccia. Sai, anche noi parlavamo molto e... più la conoscevo intimamente, più la trovavo fantastica! Volevo che fosse felice. Vederla sorridere, mi procurava una gioia incontenibile e quando stavamo insieme, mi sembrava di volare!

I: Tu stavi volando, Shepard. Se non sbaglio eravate sulla Normandy.

S: eh eh, si Ida, ma non sempre! A volte sbarcavamo a terra o in qualche Stazione, per esempio sulla Cittadella! È soltanto un modo di dire, per rendere l'idea che il tuo corpo si sente come se galleggiasse in aria, sospeso in un continuo stato di piacevole euforia.

La curiosità di Ida era sempre più coinvolta dal tuo racconto ...

I: Oh, capisco. Per favore, vai avanti.

S: Sai, anch'io continuavo a chiedermi, che cosa Liara provava per me. Naturalmente speravo ardentemente, che anche lei si sentisse come mi sentivo io. All'inizio, avevo una paura dannata, che tutto quello che provava per me fosse soltanto amicizia e gratitudine per averle salvato la vita. Questo dubbio mi faceva impazzire e mi sentivo molto male!

Così, iniziai a confidarle le mie emozioni, un po' alla volta e lei iniziò a fare lo stesso. Finalmente, un giorno mi resi conto che Liara si sentiva esattamente come mi sentivo io e... beh, è stato uno dei giorni più belli di tutta la mia vita!

Ricorda Ida, l'amore è più forte di qualsiasi paura! Quando avrai capito quello che vuoi veramente, non avere fretta. Sii sempre sincera e condividi con Joker i tuoi pensieri un poco alla volta. L'amore è un mistero che si lascia svelare, ma questo non vuol dire che sia sempre corrisposto.

È proprio per questo che all'inizio abbiamo tutti molta paura. Ma, di una cosa puoi essere certa, se lui ti ama, sta provando la stessa confusione e ha a che fare con le stesse paure. Quindi, il momento di iniziare il vostro percorso arriverà. Non preoccuparti, quando sarete pronti, lo capirete insieme, vedrai... in bocca al lupo, amica mia!

Ida si alzò in piedi. Un lampo di consapevolezza attraversava il suo viso. I suoi occhi brillavano, come non avevi mai visto prima. Per un breve istante, hai avuto la netta sensazione, che fossero vivi. Gli angoli della bocca di Ida si allungarono, le labbra plasmate in una specie di sorriso. La sua voce controllata vibrava, con un fremito di inconfondibile passione, mentre le parole tremavano di emozione, rivelando una sorta di risposta emozionale...

I: Grazie Shepard. Le mie sub-routines sensoriali stanno causando un sovraccarico del sistema emozionale. Ho riscontrato un elevato tasso di risposte alterate a tutti gli stimoli irrazionali. Credo che si possa definire, come uno stato di... profonda gratitudine emotiva nei tuoi confronti e di... felicità! Apprezzo così tanto i tuoi consigli, Shepard. Hai appena condiviso volontariamente con me, una parte molto intima di te stessa. È stato davvero... bello!

Mentre fissavi Ida, in piedi di fronte a te. Ti stringevi nel tuo caldo accappatoio giallo, i capelli ancora bagnati. Qualcosa, all'improvviso balenò nella tua testa. Un giorno, chissà quando, chissà dove, un Quarian forse poteva cogliere negli occhi di un Geth, quello stesso lampo di luce. Tu eri ancora in tenuta da bagno, a piedi nudi e completamente disarmata. Così fragile, a bordo di una piccola nave stellare, controllata da una creatura sintetica. Ognuno perso in un oceano buio e freddo. Ma, Ida era lì, proprio di fronte a te e il suo sorriso sembrava davvero, una piccola luce di speranza.

S: Prego Ida, siamo amiche e sono felice di aiutarti. A dire il vero, è stato bello anche per me!

Questa volta, Ida ti fissò dritto negli occhi, mentre chiedeva ...

I: Shepard, tu credi che io potrei provare... amore?

La luce della speranza ti sembrava sempre più brillante...

S: Tu sei una I.A. in un corpo sintetico, Ida. Hai ottenuto la piena consapevolezza di te stessa. Conosci l'importanza del libero arbitrio. Il tuo apprendimento è in continua evoluzione. Quindi, suppongo che il tuo solo limite sia rappresentato da te stessa! Beh, continua ad andare avanti, amica mia, non smettere mai di cercare... sono molto ottimista sulle tue infinite possibilità!

I: grazie Shepard!

Ida si diresse verso la porta. Si fermò sulla soglia per un momento, prima di uscire. Rivolse il viso verso di te e ti guardò di nuovo. I suoi occhi sembravano molto sereni, la voce colma di sincerità...

I: Mi dispiace di avere ascoltato, Shepard. Non succederà mai più, te lo prometto!

S: Si, lo so!

… Quando mi hai raggiunto al comunicatore, stavo per andare a dormire. La tua voce era squillante, sembravi molto eccitata...

S: Liara? Ciao, Cuoricino, stavi dormendo?

L: Shepard! Beh, no. A dire il vero, stavo aspettando il bacio della buonanotte...

S: Hmm, sembra interessante. Perché non vieni a prenderlo? Sai, non vedo l'ora di dirti una cosa! ... Oh, Piccola, non indovineresti mai!

L: Arrivo!

Continua...


	28. Puoi anche non togliere il casco!

Loyalties:

Mass Effect Trilogy è un gioco Bioware. Per qualsiasi riferimento al gioco ufficiale Tutti i diritti sono di proprietà di Bioware. La Fan Fiction "Mass Effect At Dawn Again" è il frutto della mia immaginazione e del mio lavoro, è un libero tributo, appassionato e personale a un grande videogioco. È vietato qualsiasi utilizzo parziale o totale a scopo di lucro e non.

 **Capitolo 27**

 **Puoi anche non togliere il casco!**

… Il tuo respiro tranquillo e ritmato, pervadeva di dolcezza lo scorrere del tempo. Giacevo immobile, tra le tue braccia, lo sguardo assorto tra le stelle, molto oltre la finestra del soffitto. Purtroppo, la piacevole sensazione di benessere, che si diffondeva dal tuo corpo addormentato, si stava dissolvendo a poco a poco. Ero molto stanca, eppure non riuscivo a dormire.

Mancavano meno di quattro ore, al nostro sbarco su Rannoch. Squadriglie di Caccia Geth si stavano preparando a intercettare le Navi Serra. Legion conosceva l'ubicazione del server che le controllava. Ti disse che era in grado di disattivarlo, ma gli serviva il tuo aiuto. Tu naturalmente non avevi esitato.

Sapevo che avresti fatto qualunque cosa, pur di evitare altre vittime tra i Civili Quarian. Per questo, ero troppo preoccupata per dormire. Mi sentivo pervasa da un malessere cupo, che a poco a poco paralizzava il mio stomaco. Si annidava nel cuore, ossessionando ogni battito. Strisciava subdolo, dentro alla gola, derubando l'aria al mio respiro.

L'ansia mi sorprese, impetuosa. Nessuna difesa a contenere la travolgente marea, libera di diffondersi ovunque, indiscussa padrona del mio corpo. La sorda apprensione, non mi dava pace, rendendomi fragile schiava dei miei stessi brividi, facile preda del mio soffocante tormento!

Sentivo che non era una missione come le altre. Anzi, mi sembrava talmente inverosimile, che non riuscivo nemmeno a immaginare, che di lì a qualche ora, saresti entrata nel... Consenso Geth!

Eppure, tu sorridevi nel sonno, stringendomi dolcemente tra le tue braccia. Sembravi così tranquilla, rilassata. Provai a chiudere gli occhi. Mi raggomitolai di più, per raccogliere tutto il tuo calore, cercando di sintonizzarmi con il battito del tuo cuore. La tua voce mi sorprese di dolcezza, mentre le tue labbra si posavano premurose sulla mia fronte...

S: Ehi, Piccolina, dovresti cercare di dormire un po'!

Avrei voluto che non ti accorgessi di nulla. Che non sapessi quanto ero in pena per te. Allora, provai a mentire...

L: Certo! Non preoccuparti, mi sono appena svegliata.

Naturalmente, percepivi che non era vero! La tua voce mi sfiorò di nuovo, ancora più dolcemente, parlando subito al mio cuore...

S: Non mi accadrà niente, perché ci sarai tu a vegliare su di me!

Avrei voluto fingere che fosse vero! Non volevo che ti preoccupassi per la mia pena. Provai a controllarmi con tutta la forza di volontà, che fluiva dentro di me. Tuttavia, la mia voce non sapeva mentire...

L: Sarai dentro un'interfaccia, Shepard!Grazie alla quale, Legion avrà il pieno accesso alle tue facoltà mentali. La verità è che... potrò vegliare soltanto il tuo corpo, perché la tua mente sarà completamente nelle mani di Legion! Nelle... sintetiche mani di un Geth!

Per la Dea! Ti rendi conto, che potresti trasformarti in un corpo vuoto, Shepard?! Se qualcosa va storto, se Legion non mantiene quello che dice, rischi di perdere te stessa... ora e per sempre!

Mi riflettevo nello specchio del tuo viso incantevole, seduta nel tuo letto, proprio di fronte a te. Mentre i tuoi occhi illuminavano di azzurro il tuo sorriso. Parlavo a bassa voce, cercando di trasformare il mio cuore in parole, per rivelarti tutta la mia paura. Tuttavia, il mio tono diventava sempre più triste, sconsolato e il tuo atteggiamento, rilassato e sicuro, ancora non bastava a farmi sentire più tranquilla. Allora, hai allungato le braccia per raccogliermi ancora una volta, mentre la tua voce diventava un bacio...

S: Forza, vieni qui! Ti ho mai raccontato perché mi fido di Legion?

Mi strinsi di nuovo tra le tue braccia e rimasi distesa, comodamente posata sul tuo petto, assorta nel suono rassicurante del battito del tuo cuore...

L: No. Ti prego, fallo adesso!

S: L'Uomo Misterioso mi aveva fornito le coordinate di un relitto dei Collettori. Era un'enorme nave di raccolta, apparentemente abbandonata, che puzzava maledettamente di imbroglio!

Tuttavia, per attraversare il portale di Omega4, ci serviva un codice identificativo dei Razziatori. Così abbiamo dovuto rischiare. Abbordammo la nave, lasciando che il nemico tendesse la sua trappola. Mentre ci dirigevamo verso il Nucleo, cademmo in un'imboscata.

Alcuni mutanti apparvero dal nulla alle mie spalle. Prima che avessi il tempo di reagire, il fischio inconfondibile di due proiettili di grosso calibro sibilò a pochi centimetri dalle mie orecchie. Dietro di me, il rumore secco di ossa frantumate e il tonfo sordo dei corpi, che si accasciavano a terra, come grossi sacchi di immondizia.

Sai, solo un cecchino molto abile è in grado di fare due centri perfetti in così rapida successione. Quel cecchino era Legion! Mi aveva tenuto nel suo mirino per chissà quanto tempo. Se avesse voluto, avrebbe potuto farmi saltare il cervello. Invece, mi salvò la vita. È per questo che l'ho portato con me!

Tempo dopo, Legion venne da me, appena prima di attraversare il Portale. Sembrava preoccupato e mi disse...

 _"LE: Comandante Shepard, tutte le nostre simulazioni rivelano una percentuale di probabilità dello 0,32% di sopravvivere alla missione. Tuttavia, le nostre possibilità di terminare i Collettori sono salite alla percentuale di probabilità del 27.68%, grazie al codice identificativo delle Antiche Macchine. Siamo spiacenti di non essere in grado di offrire una migliore aspettativa di vita."_

Naturalmente, conoscevo fin troppo bene la nostra situazione, così gli dissi...

 _"S: Non temere, Legion non ho nessuna intenzione di lasciarmi impressionare dalle indagini statistiche Sai, noi esseri organici, abbiamo un paio di contromisure speciali, in grado di sovvertire ogni modello teorico. Si chiamano " Speranza "e" Fede!"_

Legion sembrava piuttosto perplesso. Non vedeva l'utilità pratica della mia dichiarazione. Così, mi disse...

 _"LE: La tua affermazione non è del tutto chiara, comandante Shepard "Speranza" e "Fede" sono solo, due tipici stati emotivi degli organici, privi di qualsiasi rilevanza pratica. Non possono essere efficacemente scagliati contro un nemico potente, per farlo a pezzi."_

A dire il vero, temevo che l'intera questione non avesse molto senso per Legion. Tuttavia, gli dissi quello che avrei detto, in quel momento, a qualsiasi altro compagno in difficoltà...

 _"S: È qui che ti sbagli, Legion! Hanno una grande rilevanza pratica, invece. Qualunque sia la battaglia, se cominci a combattere credendo di non farcela, hai già fallito! Fede e speranza, fanno la differenza tra noi e loro. Loro ci sono sovrastano numericamente e hanno armi potenti, ma noi non possiamo permetterci di fallire!_

 _Sono certa che possiamo sconfiggere i Collettori, Legion e noi non smetteremo mai di crederci, fino alla fine! Inoltre, i nostri amici sono laggiù e noi li riporteremo a casa! Quindi, i nostri obiettivi sono chiari. C'è soltanto una cosa da fare, "combattere!" La nostra missione ha l'assoluta priorità, ma faremo di tutto, per non farci ammazzare. Te lo prometto!"_

Legion rimase in silenzio per un lungo istante, nel quale i suoi pannelli frontali si muovevano con grande fermento. Infine, mi rivolse il suo occhio scintillante dritto in faccia. La sua voce era pensierosa, quasi emozionata quando parlò di nuovo...

 _"L: Comandante Shepard, pensiamo di sapere il motivo per cui abbiamo riparato noi stessi, con un pezzo della tua armatura. Quando l'abbiamo riconosciuta, a terra, tra le macerie della Normandy, noi abbiamo elaborato il concetto di ... perdita. Noi avevamo un grande... rispetto per l'essere organico, che aveva sconfitto il Guardiano delle Antiche Macchine. Per questo motivo, volevamo condividere un segno del nostro... consenso!"_

Beh, lo so che è strano, ma Legion mi rispetta, Liara! Lui è sempre stato diverso! È molto più evoluto rispetto a qualsiasi altro Geth. Allo stesso modo di IDA, Legion sta sviluppando una coscienza e forse qualcosa di più! Sai, in passato, abbiamo trascorso molto tempo insieme. Avrebbe avuto davvero mille occasioni per uccidermi, Liara! Anzi, lui e IDA potrebbero assumere il controllo della Normandy, in qualsiasi momento, se volessero farlo.

Invece, Legion è stato un compagno leale, che ha sempre cercato di proteggermi. Io mi fido di lui. Non ci tradirà! Legion è l'unico in grado di monitorare e tenere sotto controllo gli infiniti parametri di questa missione, garantendo la mia sicurezza. Lui proteggerà la mia mente e tu proteggerai il mio corpo. Salvare le Navi Serra è di vitale importanza per i Quarian. Andrà tutto bene, vedrai. Noi fermeremo quei Caccia Geth, Bambina, ci puoi scommettere!

Il tuo tono risoluto faceva breccia nella mia paura. Il mio coraggio trovava la sua strada, nella forza della tua convinzione. Anche la mia voce divenne sicura, il tono, via via più deciso, ma tenero...

L: Posso capire, perché ti fidi di Legion, adesso! Beh, io mi fido di te Shepard, completamente! Tra qualche ora, dovrai entrare in una capsula, dove sarai totalmente indifesa. Lascerai che i tuoi processi cognitivi, vengano trasferiti in un server, probabilmente ostile. Se pensi che Legion ti proteggerà, allora lo penso anch'io! Qualunque cosa la tua mente sta per affrontare... puoi stare certa, che io mi prenderò cura del tuo corpo! Non ti lascerò mai sola, nemmeno per un secondo. Finché non tornerai, io sarò lì, a vegliare su di te e farò in modo che non ti accada nulla di male, te lo prometto!

Le tue braccia mi attirarono di nuovo verso di te. La tua voce rassicurante, seduceva le mie labbra, a pochi palpiti dal mio respiro. L'irrefrenabile impulso di baciarti, mi attirava sempre più vicino, nel fascino seducente del tuo profumo, nel miele delle tue parole...

S: Oh, lo so! Ti amo anch'io, Cuoricino!

Ti baciai perdutamente, fino a quando, si dissolse sulle tue labbra il mio ultimo timore.

… Sono rimasta a guardarti per tutto il tempo, dentro alla capsula. I miei minuti allungati in ore. Eri immobile, gli occhi chiusi, l'espressione tranquilla, sembravi felicemente addormentata. Non avevo idea di cosa stessi provando, ma sentivo molto freddo senza la tua presenza nella mia mente. Sapevo soltanto, che il tuo corpo era in condizioni stabili, perché ti tenevo sotto monitoraggio costante. Infine, la tua amorevole presenza si espanse tutto intorno, attraverso i miei pensieri, nel mio mondo interiore, completamente intriso di nuovo di te. Finalmente, realizzai che qualunque cosa avevi fatto lì dentro, aveva funzionato, perché le Navi Serra erano salve!

Quando i tuoi occhi si aprirono di nuovo, scintillando rapidamente nei miei, il mio sguardo saldamente incollato al tuo viso, ebbe un lampo di luce. In quel preciso istante, provai una delle gioie più intense di tutta la mia vita!

… Quando la porta della tua cabina si spalancò, stavi tentando di rileggere il tuo rapporto per la quarta volta, ma invano. Ti sforzavi di concentrarti, nella penombra, spalle al muro, seduta sopra il tavolo della tua scrivania. I piedi appoggiati sulla sedia, l'ansia aggrappata alla gola. Desideravi soltanto, che la disgustosa medicina che Karin ti aveva costretto a ingoiare, si sbrigasse a fare effetto e cancellasse in un lampo il tuo insopportabile mal di testa.

Garrus irruppe nella stanza, con passo trafelato. Il suo sguardo sembrava coinvolto in qualcosa di terribile. Si diresse immediatamente verso di te. Tono agitato, passo svelto, respiro affannato...

G: Shepard! Devi restituirmi il favore... subito!

Il volume elevato della sua voce ti provocò un dolore molto intenso. Il tuo cervello pulsava, rimbalzando ostinatamente contro la tua testa, come se cercasse in tutti i modi di uscire. Alzasti le braccia, con una smorfia di dolore. Gli occhi chiusi, la voce ridotta a una specie di doloroso sospiro …

S: Ti prego... non urlare! Mi scoppia la testa. … Quell'aggeggio di Legion, mi ha rivoltato il cervello, ho bisogno di darci un taglio!

Garrus si avvicinò con circospezione. Nel suo sguardo un lampo di affetto sincero. Posò la mano sulla tua spalla, mentre sondava la tua espressione con malcelata preoccupazione. Cercava di convincere se stesso, che era solo un piccolo disordine temporaneo. La sua voce divenne molto affettuosa, mentre diceva...

G: Ehi, starai bene, Shepard, vedrai! Hai già visto Chakwas?

S: Si, dannazione! Mi ha dato un intruglio rivoltante, dice che ha un effetto molto rapido, ma è successo almeno un'ora fa!

Il viso di Garrus si fece più cupo, mentre prendeva un bicchiere dal tavolino e te lo porgeva con insospettabile delicatezza...

G: Tieni, coraggio bevi un po' d'acqua, vedrai che ti aiuterà!

S: Grazie, amico!

Iniziasti a sorseggiare con calma, mentre estraevi dal cassetto una busta di ghiaccio secco e te la sistemavi accuratamente sulla fronte. Poi, indicasti a Garrus il divano con un cenno del capo e ti sedesti di fronte a lui. Il tuo tono sembrava lievemente migliorato...

S: Allora... di che genere di favore stiamo parlando?

Gli occhietti vivaci di Garrus iniziarono a brillare di eccitazione, nel bel mezzo di un'espressione enigmatica, che animava il suo tono compiaciuto...

G: beh, devi ammettere che le cose tra te e Liara stanno andando a gonfie vele, da quando hai avuto i miei preziosi consigli, Shepard! Quindi, mia cara, è giunto il momento di restituire il favore!

Il ghiaccio secco ben presto incominciò a diffondere una sensazione di benessere, sulla tua fronte dolente. A poco a poco, il dolore stava diventando meno intenso e la tua voce più sollevata, mentre dicevi...

S: Oh, hai ragione! Liara e io, a malapena riusciamo a stare con i piedi per terra, Garrus! Ma forse dovresti sapere, che a causa dei tuoi, cosiddetti "preziosi consigli", l'Amore della mia vita mi ha quasi lasciato! Quindi, sei tu a dovermi un favore, amico, per avertela fatta passare liscia!

Garrus non seppe nascondere un filo di preoccupazione, quando la sua merce di scambio, gli sembrò diventata meno concreta. Tuttavia, non poteva nemmeno permettersi di rinunciare. Così, cercò di adularti, prima con l'umorismo, poi con tutto il suo "fascino irresistibile". Era abbastanza chiaro, che Garrus aveva qualcosa in mente e nessuna intenzione di cedere.

G: Andiamo, Shepard! Un grande soldato come te, dovrebbe ringraziarmi, per aver reso così dura la sua battaglia! Inoltre, non posso fare a meno di chiedermi che razza di cosa fantastica deve essere stato fare pace con Liara! E tutto ciò, soltanto grazie a questo vecchio amico! Oh si, tu sei in debito, mia cara! E oggi sono qui per incassare!

Garrus sapeva perfettamente come trattare la sua migliore amica. Quindi, non passò molto tempo, prima che il suo atteggiamento scanzonato, facesse breccia nel tuo cuore. Un sorrisetto sfuggì alla tua faccia seria, mentre Garrus incominciava a sentirsi sollevato, grazie alla crescente disponibilità, nel tono della tua voce...

S: hmm, e va bene, sono molto in debito, amico! Allora, cosa posso fare per te, Garrus?

Immagino, che la tua propensione complice, stesse instillando una piccola goccia di speranza, dentro a un mare di agitazione, perché il tono di Garrus, improvvisamente divenne toccante...

G: devi aiutarmi, Shepard! Sono in un mare di guai... non so proprio cosa fare! Ho bisogno di un consiglio e tu sei l'unica a cui posso chiedere.

Naturalmente avevi capito di cosa si trattava, da un bel po'.

S: qualcosa mi dice, che ha a che fare con Tali...

Garrus inarcò un sopracciglio pieno di meraviglia. Il suo tono turbato, tradiva la sua confusione, preoccupato che il suo stato d'animo, sembrasse talmente evidente, da essere facilmente svelato...

G: Davvero, Shepard? E tu come fai a saperlo?

Beh, per la verità, non era stata Tali a dirtelo! Tuttavia, la tua non era soltanto immaginazione, ricordi? Dopo il biglietto di Garrus, Tali era piuttosto agitata! Così, per tenerla tranquilla, ti avevo chiesto, se Garrus ti avesse mai parlato di un certo interesse per Tali. Naturalmente, entrambe pensavamo che sarebbero stati una bellissima coppia e stavamo cercando di dare una spintarella alla loro unione. Tuttavia, questo era il nostro piccolo segreto. Ecco la ragione della tua risposta, tra il serio e divertito...

S: No, non lo so! La mia è semplice intuizione, Garrus. Tuttavia, quando questa guerra sarà finita, credo che aprirò un consultorio matrimoniale, se sopravvivremo! Comunque, credevo che la cioccolata avesse funzionato. Perché non mi racconti che cosa è andato storto?

Garrus si accomodò meglio sul divano, sporgendosi verso di te, in modo da poter essere ancora più concentrato, nel rivelarti il suo stato d'animo. Con voce sempre più preoccupata, esclamò...

G: Oh, ha funzionato a meraviglia! Il problema è che ho invitato Tali a pranzo sulla Cittadella e... e lei ha detto si!

Naturalmente, eri molto felice di saperlo. Anche se Garrus non sembrava fare i salti di gioia, in quel momento...

S: Allora hai un appuntamento! Grandioso!

Tuttavia, i motivi di Garrus stavano per diventare un fiume in piena... un enorme fiume di incertezze...

G: Per gli Spiriti, Shepard! E se si accorge che non sono come pensa!? Se non le piace uscire con me?! E se smetto di piacerle, ma lei non smette di piacere a me!? Sai, vorrei fare una buona impressione... insomma risultare interessante, intrigante... seducente... fico! Ma, non voglio assolutamente che lei pensi, che ci sto provando e basta! No aspetta... ehi, non voglio nemmeno, che pensi, che sto facendo troppo sul serio, lo sai.. io... io! Oh, merda! Adesso capisci perché mi serve il tuo aiuto, Shepard! Ho paura di essere molto confuso! … E se la facessi scappare?!

Guardavi il buon vecchio Garrus ammiccando, con un sorriso complice, mentre si appoggiava pesantemente sul divano, occhi perduti. Garrus sospirò sconsolato, mentre gli parlavi con voce affettuosa...

S: Ehi amico, rilassati! Qualcosa mi dice che non ha intenzione di scappare!

Ma il tuo ottimismo non bastava a calmare _l'ansia-da-primo-appuntamento_ di Garrus...

G: Oh, cosa non darei perché avessi ragione, Shepard! Allora dimmi, che cosa te lo fa pensare?!

S: Diciamo che è soltanto un'impressione, ma secondo me, anche tu le piaci! Devi soltanto essere te stesso, Garrus!

Hai fatto una pausa, l'espressione materna, lo sguardo riflessivo dritto in quello Garrus. Infine, con voce profonda, hai ricominciato a parlare...

S: ... Ma non troppo, ricorda! Numero uno, cerca di tenere a bada il tuo smisurato ego Turian e non fare troppo il gradasso con lei! Di solito, alle brave ragazze come Tali, non piacciono i tipi troppo spacconi, perché sembrano sempre inaffidabili, capisci? Tali ha un lato molto romantico, che a malapena riesce a nascondere. Se il cioccolato non dovesse bastare, puoi provare a mettere un po' di zucchero in quello che dici. Sarà un gioco da ragazzi, non ti preoccupare! Non devi fare altro che essere puntuale e comportarti in modo naturale. Ma ricorda, soprattutto, devi essere onesto con lei!

Devi essere assolutamente sicuro, che sia di te che si sta innamorando, non di un "compagno ideale", che prima o poi cadrà in frantumi! Numero due, mostrati come sei veramente. Devi essere disposto a correre il rischio Garrus. Se a Tali non piacesse il vero te stesso, è molto meglio per te, saperlo subito e comunque, prima di essere irrimediabilmente innamorato di lei. Credimi, farà molto meno male, quando ti alzerai!

Garrus ti stava ascoltando assorto, occhi scintillanti, dentro a uno sguardo confuso. Tutte le sue cicatrici ballavano. Mostrava evidenti segnali di turbolenza amorosa, a un livello piuttosto serio. Sembrava che non fosse mai stato così spaventato da qualcosa, in tutta la sua vita. Quindi, teneva il tuo consiglio in grande considerazione. Avevi la netta sensazione, che avrebbe attraversato di nuovo il Portale di Omega 4, piuttosto che affrontare gli occhi dolci di Tali. Per fortuna, in amore come in guerra, nessun altro è capace di far sentire qualcuno al sicuro, come fai tu. Garrus sorrise, a metà strada tra il divertito e il panico-allarmato, esclamando...

G: Dannazione! Allora, credo non di non avere più molto tempo!

Tu sorridesti di rimando a Garrus, mentre ti alzavi, salutandolo con un'affettuosa pacca sulla spalla. La tua voce sembrava ancora più incoraggiante, quando gli hai detto...

S: eh, eh, non preoccuparti per questo, vecchio mio! La buona notizia è che stiamo andando proprio sulla Cittadella. Quindi sei giusto in tempo!

Garrus si alzò velocemente in piedi. Le mani in aria, il volto eccitato. Non riuscì a trattenere un risolino nervoso, dicendo...

G: Eh, eh per gli Spiriti! Sono sopravvissuto ai Collettori e alla Sovereign, Shepard, eppure... dubito fortemente che sopravviverò a questo!

Il tuo tono ironico graffiò la spina dorsale di Garrus, incrementando i suoi brividi a dismisura...

S: Ehi, andiamo, vecchio mio! Certo che puoi! Conosci il vecchio detto, _"Quello che non ti uccide, ti rende più forte!"_ ... Beh, non temere! Se ti capitasse di morire, verrai ricordato per sempre, come colui che ha guarito il mio terribile mal di testa, te lo prometto!

G: Oh si, sembra fantastico! Grazie Shepard, cosa farei senza di te?!

S: Non c'è di che, Garrus! Ordinaria amministrazione!

… Garrus aspettava da qualche minuto, seduto a un tavolino appartato, in un angolo del Sushi Bar. Il destro-menu serrato tra le dita, occhi irrequieti a sondare senza sosta, la zona accoglienza. Nel suo stomaco stava infuriando, da ore, una selvaggia battaglia. La morsa di tensione annodava e serrava i suoi organi interni, uno ad uno. Gli dolevano e pulsavano senza sosta, come in preda a una sorta di indescrivibile subbuglio. Garrus pensò, che sembrava quasi una "piacevole agonia", prima di morire.

Era arrivato con largo anticipo. Aveva bisogno di tempo, per ripassare mentalmente tutti i numerosi argomenti di conversazione che si era preparato. Ma, più si concentrava e più aveva l'impressione, che il suo cervello si fosse tramutato in nebbia. Una fitta e impenetrabile nebbia, che rendeva arduo qualsiasi pensiero. Quando tentò di concentrarsi, sulle cose che tu gli avevi consigliato il giorno prima, i brividi ricominciarono a graffiare la sua spina dorsale.

Fino a quando, gli occhi spalancati di Garrus rimasero perdutamente intrappolati nella deliziosa figura di Tali, che avanzava con passo elegante verso di lui. Una folla di pulsazioni, tempestarono il suo petto, come una sventagliata di proiettili impazziti. Il respiro soffocato in gola, accresceva a dismisura la sensazione di svenire. Si sentiva come se stesse precipitando in un istante senza fine, nel quale il suo cuore immobilizzato, non voleva più saperne di ripartire.

Garrus fece un leggero cenno con la mano, per attirare l'attenzione di Tali, salutando. Si sentiva pervaso da una febbrile eccitazione, che non accennava a diminuire. Dovette ammettere a se stesso, che il suo tono sembrava leggermente troppo stridulo, nonostante stesse cercando con tutte le sue forze di controllare la voce...

G: Ciao Tali! Ehi, ce l'hai fatta! Temevo che la seduta straordinaria dell'Ammiraglio Raan, avesse definitivamente mandato all'aria, tutti i nostri fantastici piani per il pranzo!

Tali si sedette di fronte a Garrus, con movimenti sensuali, la testa lievemente inclinata da un lato, gli avambracci posati al tavolino. Si protese in avanti, con movenze feline, incontrando il volto di Garrus più da vicino, accavallando le gambe. Sembrava molto sorridente, anche se, nella sua voce, si poteva intuire il medesimo suono, leggermente troppo stridulo, mentre rispondeva in tono intrigante...

T: Ehi ciao! Si, beh! Molto meglio che tu non sappia mai il prezzo del biglietto, Garrus! La verità è che preferirei affrontare l'esilio, piuttosto che mancare il nostro appuntamento! Oh, questo posto è fantastico, Garrus! Deve esserti costato un occhio della testa! Per gli antenati! E' tutto così elegante e piacevole e perfetto qui! Oh, cosa non darei per assaggiare quel pesce!

Il corpo di Garrus sguazzava nell'eccitazione. L'euforia di Tali stava elettrizzando ogni battito del suo cuore impazzito. Finalmente, il coraggio incominciò a fluire copioso nelle sue vene. L'ondata di fiducia, pervase improvvisa ogni molecola del suo corpo, ripristinando immediatamente l'audacia nella sua voce...

G: Beh, sai, quando lavoravo nell'SSC, ho sventato un tentativo di sabotaggio contro il Club. Il colpevole era un ex dipendente. Quando venne scoperto con le mani nella cassa, fu licenziato e giurò vendetta. Una sera, mentre stavo andando fuori servizio, notai del movimento fuori l'edificio. Un tizio incappucciato stava cercando di aggirare i blocchi di sicurezza. Quando lo vidi sgattaiolare dentro, andai a dare un'occhiata.

Lo colsi di sorpresa, mentre stava piazzando alcune cariche incendiarie, con l'intenzione di dar fuoco al locale. Naturalmente, dopo aver disattivato i dispositivi, lo arrestai, mandando definitivamente all'aria i suoi insani propositi di vendetta. Beh, immagino di essermi guadagnato l'eterna riconoscenza dei proprietari del locale, perché da allora, ottengo un forte sconto, ogni volta che vengo a mangiare qui!

Tali ascoltò con interesse il racconto di Garrus, finché all'improvviso, un tarlo iniziò a bruciare dentro di lei. Si faceva strada silenzioso, come una piccola fiamma cattiva, che continuava a crescere, per assicurarsi di fare sempre più male. Tali guardava Garrus negli occhi, pensando che non si era mai sentita così vicino a qualcuno, prima d'ora. Osservava il suo viso impacciato e pensava che non poteva essersi sbagliata. Sentiva che anche lui era profondamente coinvolto e che il suo cuore era sincero.

In quel preciso istante, Tali decise che non le importava un accidente di quante ragazze Garrus aveva rimorchiato in quel locale prima di lei. Disse a se stessa che la cosa veramente importante era, che d'ora in poi, Garrus non avrebbe portato nessun'altra ragazza in quel locale, tranne lei. Si rese conto, che non c'era occasione migliore per essere sinceri l'uno con l'altra. Fece un grande sforzo di volontà, per mantenere il suo tono pacato, mentre diceva...

T: Immagino che avrai rimorchiato un sacco di ragazze qui, Garrus e... scommetto, che nessuna di loro ha resistito al tuo fascino, grazie a questo posto!

Garrus fu raggiunto allo stomaco da un gancio improvviso, capace di annebbiargli la vista, di gettare la sua mente nel totale scompiglio. L'unico pensiero rimasto, risuonava dentro di lui, la tua voce riempiva ogni silenzio, _"Quello che non ti uccide, ti rende più forte!"_ Garrus ebbe una scossa improvvisa. Si rese conto, che era il momento di correre il rischio, a qualsiasi costo, che tu avevi ragione e doveva essere onesto con Tali. Soprattutto, sentiva profondamente, che tutto ciò che voleva di più, era mettersi in gioco. La sua voce emozionata, accarezzò i sentimenti di Tali, quando le disse...

G : Beh, non lo posso negare! Però... non è per questo che ti ho portato qui, Tali! La verità è che questo è il posto più esotico ed elegante che conosco. Inoltre, volevo farti assaggiare la torta al destro-cioccolato, più buona dell'intera galassia!

Garrus fece una pausa, sporgendosi verso la sedia di Tali. La sua mano sfiorava timidamente la mano di Tali, che ebbe un fremito di emozione. Il brivido si fuse tra le loro mani, intrecciate in un contatto fatale, che pervase i loro corpi dello stesso incantesimo, che non voleva finire. La voce di Garrus arrancava di dolcezza, mentre il suo sguardo illuminato d'amore, galleggiava senza sosta negli occhi di Tali...

G: Ti assicuro,che questo posto non è mai stato così bello prima d'ora! Lo sai, sarebbe fantastico venire qui soltanto con te, d'ora in poi... se tu lo vorrai! Ho bisogno di dirti una cosa Tali, che non ho mai detto prima. Beh, io non lo so che cos'è, ma è serio! Lo sai, un bel giorno mi sono svegliato pensando, che la Galassia sarebbe un posto vuoto e triste, senza di te. Tu mi fai sentire... meglio! Nonostante i Geth e i dannati Razziatori, adesso più che mai, non voglio mollare! Non so cos'è, ma di sicuro, non mi ero mai sentito così prima d'ora. Una cosa è certa, ho paura che... se adesso tu ti alzassi da quella sedia e andassi via... potrei davvero morire!

La voce di Garrus accarezzava i brividi di Tali. Il suo cuore inondato di emozione si fermò all'istante. Gioia e paura correvano in brividi, succhiando l'aria a ogni respiro. In principio, Tali si sentì pervadere da infinite sensazioni bellissime e meravigliose, talmente sublimi che aveva quasi paura di sognare. Poi, l'ansia incominciò a scendere e a salire, vorticando frenetica, tra il suo stomaco e la gola. La domanda che la stava perseguitando da settimane, sogghignava beffarda nella sua mente, ossessionando il suo cuore...

T: Oh, Garrus! E se invece fossi tu a scappare?!

Garrus fissava Tali incredulo, un piccolo sorriso sciocco riflesso nel vetro del suo casco. Subito dopo, la sua voce protettiva e confusa, scivolò come una carezza, sopra i timori di Tali...

G: Ehi Piccola! Come ti viene in mente! Te l'ho detto, non ho intenzione di prenderti in giro!

I dolci propositi di Garrus lottavano nell'oceano di incertezza di Tali, che non riusciva a controllare il suo grande bisogno di essere traghettata su spiagge sicure. La sua voce era accorata quanto ha detto...

T: Oh, beh... a dire il vero, non intendevo in quel senso. È solo, che tu sei un Turian, Garrus e io una Quarian! Il mio aspetto è molto diverso dal tuo e... Oh, cca... cavolo! Tu non mi hai ancora visto per davvero, Garrus! E se non ti piacessi? E se non fossi così interessante? Se non fossi abbastanza eccitante per te? Il mio aspetto esteriore è nascosto da un velo, che rende invisibile agli occhi quello che sono. Talvolta, la sua trasparenza, lascia intravvedere alcune cose di me, che possono persino sembrare intriganti. E se poi, tolto il velo rimanessi deluso?

Garrus pensò, che il suo cuore fosse sul punto di esplodere di gioia. Non c'era niente di più eccitante del tocco della mano di Tali. Non c'era niente di più fantastico, della dolce confusione nella voce di Tali. Garrus trovò parole confortanti...

G: Ehi, ma cosa ti viene in mente? Tu mi piaci per quello che sei! Il casco può solo coprire il tuo viso Tali, non può certo nascondere il tuo aspetto interiore. Io ti trovo una creatura bellissima! Sei così dolce, ma forte, decisa e coraggiosa. Sai combattere per le cose in cui credi e sai offrire il tuo talento nel bisogno, senza tirarti mai indietro. Sei molto simpatica e divertente e sai essere un'amica fedele! Molte volte, le tue parole mi sono state di grande conforto, in passato. Ma adesso, tu mi fai battere il cuore, Tali. Come non aveva mai battuto prima d'ora. Se potessi davvero sopravvivere alla guerra e avere un futuro di pace, beh... mi piacerebbe che fosse con te!

Tali rimase per un attimo senza parole, spaventata che il suo cuore stesse per esplodere sul serio. Pensò, che la luce abbagliante negli occhi Garrus, sarebbe stata l'ultima cosa che vedeva nella sua vita. La sensazione di felicità correva ovunque, attraverso il suo corpo, come un nettare magico, che inebriava la sua ragione, trasformandola in piacevole e confusa esaltazione. Le lacrime iniziarono a scendere dagli occhi di Tali, ma lei non si preoccupava di lasciarle cadere. Si stava rendendo conto, che essere costretta all'interno di un casco, a volte, non è poi così male. In un primo momento, la sua voce tradiva l'emozione, ma poi, le sue parole trovarono il piacevole sentiero dell'ironia, quando disse...

T: Oh Garrus, sei così dolce! Grazie io ... ehi, non ti azzardare a rovinare il mio piano, Vakarian! Ho intenzione di prenderla come una promessa, hai capito!? E sappi, che noi Quarian abbiamo la memoria molto lunga!

Garrus si lasciò trasportare dalla stessa ironica e piacevole confusione ...

G: Oh, non preoccuparti non ho intenzione di farti arrabbiare!... Promesso! Sai, è curioso, ma dato che siamo in argomento, mi stavo chiedendo, che cosa una ragazza Quarian potrebbe trovare attraente in un vecchio rospo Turian come me! Beh, tu puoi vedermi in tutta la mia ingombrante presenza, immagino! Sicura di aver guardato bene l'intero pacchetto? E se conoscendomi meglio scoprissi che non sono il tuo _"tipo di compagno ideale"_? E se rimanessi delusa da ciò che troverai? Lo vedi, non sei la sola a porsi domande spaventose!

Il sorriso di Tali cresceva, diventando sempre più largo. I suoi occhi diffondevano un bagliore luminoso nel casco, mentre diceva …

T: eh, eh, già! Ma tu non sei vecchio Garrus! Lo sai, posso dire di conoscerti parecchio, eppure, sto scoprendo un lato di te ancora più intrigante. C'è qualcosa di molto morbido, sotto quella pellaccia Turian. Lo adoro!

La voce di Garrus divenne profonda e sensuale, mentre diceva...

G: hmm, allora ti piacciono i rospi. È fantastico!

Le parole di Tali diffondevano nell'aria, una dolce, bellissima, voce sensuale ...

T: Beh, sì! Ma, solo quelli molto, molto sexy!

Garrus strinse teneramente la mano di Tali, attirandola a sé. Le sue labbra la accarezzavano dolcemente, causando in Tali una cascata di emozioni. La voce di Garrus aveva un tono basso, il timbro sensuale, che si insinuava intrigante, attraverso le emozioni di Tali...

G: Ah, in tal caso... quando questo uragano sexy renderà il tuo corpo capace di sentire ciò che la tua mente non aveva mai immaginato possibile. Quando, nella notte, tutto ciò potrai fare sarà gridare il mio nome, implorandomi di non smettere. Beh, Bambina, non ti preoccupare perché, se preferisci... puoi anche non togliere il casco!

Impossibile nascondere la pioggia di brividi che correvano sulla pelle di Tali. Il suo tono di voce, continuava a sembrare un po' troppo stridulo, nonostante cercasse di controllarsi con tutte le forze rimaste, esclamando...

T: Oh, che gli Antenati mi aiutino!

Continua...


	29. Kila's Helai!

Loyalties:

Mass Effect Trilogy è un gioco Bioware. Per qualsiasi riferimento al gioco ufficiale Tutti i diritti sono di proprietà di Bioware. La Fan Fiction "Mass Effect At Dawn Again" è il frutto della mia immaginazione e del mio lavoro, è un libero tributo, appassionato e personale a un grande videogioco. È vietato qualsiasi utilizzo parziale o totale a scopo di lucro e non.

 **Capitolo 28**

 **Kila's Helai!**

… Si è fatto tardi, ma Liara vuole sempre restare accanto a Shepard il più a lungo possibile. Parlarle la fa stare bene. Guardarla dormire, tenerle compagnia, le fa sentire che non è mai da sola. Ogni volta che sfiora la mano di Shepard, Liara percepisce inconfondibile, la sua presenza dentro di lei. È assolutamente certa che Shepard la sta ascoltando, che sta provando le sue stesse emozioni, che possono ancora condividere ogni più piccola sensazione, qualsiasi tonalità di colore nei loro stati d'animo.

Quando arriva la sera, Liara è molto stanca, provata. A causa delle fusioni mentali, certo, ma soprattutto, per l'inarrestabile ondata di emozioni e sentimenti, che ogni giorno la attraversa. Può sentirsi sopraffatta dalla gioia, oppure lacerata dal dolore, ma il suo cuore corre sempre più veloce e non si vuole fermare.

Certe volte, rivivere i giorni incredibili trascorsi insieme a Shepard, diventa più difficile, faticoso, ma è comunque bellissimo e Liara non vi sa rinunciare. Si sente terribilmente fortunata a essere viva. Certe volte, non riesce ancora a credere, che la guerra sia davvero finita, che sta continuando a stringere la mano di Shepard, dentro alla sua!

A volte, Liara ha bisogno di indugiare a lungo sul viso di Shepard, di accarezzarlo dolcemente, di sentire il morbido contatto della sua fronte sotto alle labbra. Solo in questo modo, può sentirsi veramente viva e rendersi completamente conto, che la bellissima creatura umana distesa nel letto accanto a lei, è proprio la sua Emy, che lei è sopravvissuta per davvero!

Allora, un sorriso accende di luce lo sguardo di Liara, illumina di speranza il suo viso, mentre si ritrova a pensare, _"Me lo ha promesso... prima o poi deve tornare!"_

… Aethyta, aspetta che Liara si allontani, prima di spegnere il comunicatore. Una valanga di ricordi corre improvvisa nella sue mente, si affolla, bussa, si accavalla. Da molto tempo, non pensava alla guerra degli Albori e all'infernale casino, che i Quarian erano stati capaci di rovesciarsi addosso.

Karin la guarda in silenzio. I suoi occhi innamorati intuiscono una punta di disagio, nello sguardo di Aethyta, che turba appena il suo sorriso, che colora di lieve inquietudine il suo imperturbabile viso. Un lieve soffio di angoscia, che soltanto l'amore potrebbe vedere. Un fremito di inquietudine solletica la pelle di Karin. Il suo amorevole istinto di protezione filtra benevolo, dal tono della sua voce, mentre si affretta a domandare...

K: Ehi, Dolcezza, conosco quello sguardo _"nebbioso"_. Cos'è che turba i tuoi pensieri?!

Il timbro premuroso di Karin penetra a fondo nelle emozioni di Aethyta, le pervade di dolcezza, accarezzando le pieghe della sua anima con intima sensualità. La presenza di Karin induce un equilibrio costante negli stati d'animo di Aethyta. La rende meno irritabile, più rilassata. La sensazione di benessere fluisce rapidamente nelle sue vene, addolcendo i suoi pensieri, modulando positivamente i suoi umori. La sua voce è appena un po' severa, mentre risponde...

A: Oh, non è niente Zuccherino! Stavo solo pensando, che niente, in questa parte di Universo, è così pericoloso come la paura. Nient'altro, può essere più fottutamente contagioso!

Karin porge un bicchiere di vino bianco ad Aethyta, sedendosi accanto a lei, molto vicino. Il sapore dolce e leggermente frizzante della gustosa bevanda, induce al dialogo e alla riflessione. La voce suadente di Karin invita piacevolmente Aethyta alla conversazione...

K: Ti riferisci alla Guerra degli Albori, immagino...

Aethyta prende il bicchiere e lo accosta, con un leggero tintinnio, a quello di Karin, accennando a un brindisi, mentre, in tono serio, dice a bassa voce...

A: Al potere dell'Amore!

Karin ricambia il tintinnio, viso seducente, tono compiaciuto...

K: Oh si, ecco la mia religione!

Entrambe bevono qualche sorso di vino, poi Aethyta raccoglie Karin, la testa dolcemente appoggiata alla sua spalla, prima di incominciare a parlare, con voce pacata, ma accento leggermente inquisitore...

A: Sai, Zuccherino... è curioso come a volte, lo scorrere del tempo abbia un effetto _"rivoluzionario"_ sulla verità! I fatti, possono assumere un aspetto diverso, con il fluire dei secoli. Talvolta, si modificano radicalmente, modellando la storia a immagine del proprio narratore. Così, se puoi vivere abbastanza a lungo, un bel giorno ti svegli e ciò che prima ti sembrava buono, senza nemmeno renderti conto, si è trasformato in autentica merda!

Karin si accomoda dolcemente, dentro all'abbraccio di Aethyta. Le sue mani si muovono teneramente lungo le braccia di Aethyta, la sua voce è coinvolta, mentre aggiunge...

K: Curioso, ho sempre pensato che i cattivi fossero i Geth!

Aethyta ricambia la dolcezza dell'abbraccio, le sue labbra si posano lievi sulla fronte di Karin, la baciano amorevolmente. La sua voce si abbassa di qualche tono, per diventare sinuosa, più sensuale...

A: Già, questo è quello che dicono i libri di storia, ma... io ero là!

Karin sorride, si perde nella confortevole atmosfera dell'abbraccio, si lascia cullare dalla voce morbida di Aethyta e trasportare dalla propria piacevole curiosità.

K: Hmm, che giornata! Il libro di storia più sexy di tutta la libreria è proprio qui, solamente per me!

Il complimento percorre la pelle di Aethyta, penetrando all'interno, fino ad avvolgere di tenerezza il suo cuore. Le sue emozioni ne sono inebriate, la sua risposta è stimolante, il tono sempre più accattivante...

A: Beh, lo sai, questo libro sexy ha un enorme bisogno di avere almeno un lettore altrettanto sexy. Perciò, vieni più vicino, piccola, _"storiellina bollente"_!

K: Oh Si, non vedo l'ora di... leggerti!

A: Beh, i libri di storia non lo dicono, ma fu anche una dannata... Guerra Civile!

La voce eccitata di Karin ispira i ricordi di Aethyta...

K: Oh, andiamo! Non tenermi sulle spine!

Finalmente, Aethyta si decide a continuare. Ben presto, la sua voce pacata, diventa sempre più arrabbiata...

A: Mmh, lo sai Zucchero, i Quarian erano creature piuttosto affascinanti, quando ancora non indossavano le tute ambientali. La persuasività dei loro Ambasciatori, a dir poco convincente! " _Geth significa Servitori del Popolo!"_ Oh, l'Ambasciatrice Feera'Lana, non faceva altro che ripeterlo davanti al Consiglio! _"Sono soltanto strumenti di lavoro!"_ diceva, " _Attrezzi molto evoluti, che permettono a noi Quarian, di esimerci dai lavori pesanti, che altrimenti richiederebbero grossi dispendi di tempo e di energie. Garantiamo il Consiglio, che gli attrezzi sono assolutamente innocui e sotto controllo, allo stesso modo di un martello o di un aratro. Essi rispondono ai Quarian, ubbidiscono al loro Quarian e sono controllati dai Quarian!"_

Tuttavia, il panico corre molto più veloce del buon senso, Bocconcino! Questa è una maledetta regola, che non fa eccezione nemmeno per il Consiglio! Il sospetto che i Quarian stavano violando le direttive sulle IA, diventava di giorno in giorno più concreto e preoccupante. Tette santissime! Quei pomposi, egocentrici, piccoli sapientoni, si spolmonavano a negare, ma il loro Governo Centrale sembrava posseduto da una insana e spericolata euforia collettiva! Ovviamente, i vantaggi che i Quarian ottenevano dai Geth erano enormi e... il loro potenziale, dannatamente illimitato! Per questo, il Governo Quarian non si era preso la briga di porsi nemmeno le più elementari domande su protezione e sicurezza e _a 'fanculo_ le direttive! Più il tempo passava e più gli egocentrici scienziati Quarian e i loro stramaledettamente capaci ingegneri, escogitavano modi brillanti per rendere le IV Geth sempre più avanzate.

Le Alte Sfere li spronavano a farlo, in modo implacabile. I pezzi grossi erano dominati da un malsana bramosia, che li rendeva completamente ciechi! Beh, ciechi e purtroppo, anche dannatemente sordi a ogni sorta di ammonimento! Il Consiglio scelse il suo massimo esperto in Sistemi Informatici Avanzati e lo nominò Supervisore. Manco a dirlo, era un Salarian! Il Piccoletto rimase su Rannoch per settimane, per verificare, indagare, appurare, perlustrare, revisionare, esaminare e _chissàchecazzofare_! Lessi una copia di quel fottuto rapporto! Porca puttana! Non si capiva un cazzo! Tuttavia, il Supervisore assicurava, che non c'era nessuna IA!

Forse il Consiglio si mosse troppo presto, o il Governo Quarian nascose le evidenze, oppure avrebbero davvero avuto l'occasione per fermarsi in tempo, cazzo! Che Athame mi fulmini, se lo so! Solo una cosa è sicura: quando le caramelle sono troppo buone, i bambini non possono fare a meno di spazzolare in un lampo l'intero sacchetto!

Fu soltanto questione di tempo. Il Governo Centrale premeva per nuovi aggiornamenti. Naturalmente la popolazione era tenuta all'oscuro sul potenziale effettivo del "Progetto Geth". Inoltre, il _"rischio collaterale"_ di venire definitivamente estromessi dalla comunità galattica, venne... accuratamente tenuto segreto! Infine, il Governo Quarian permise, che i Geth creassero una rete neurale collettiva, grazie alla quale furono in grado di condividere colossali quantità di dati, in modo sempre più rapido ed efficiente. Da quel momento in poi, la loro crescita divenne esponenziale e irreversibile. Athame, oh sembra pazzesco, lo so! Eppure, i Quarian videro l'abisso e ci saltarono dentro deliberatamente! Nessuno pezzo grosso, che si rendesse conto, che fare quel maledetto salto, avrebbe segnato per sempre il destino di tutta la propria Specie!

Il Governo Quarian si stava spingendo ben oltre il consentito, laddove era severamente vietato andare! Lo stava facendo incautamente e di nascosto anche dalla sua stessa gente. Con l'arroganza tipica dell'avidità e l'incoscienza propria della sua dannata presunzione! Nessun freno inibitore sulle probabili ripercussioni sul loro stesso mondo. Menefreghismo illimitato per gli eventuali effetti sui mondi altrui! Naturalmente, introdussero i Geth ovunque su Rannoch, producendoli in modo intensivo e scriteriato, rendendoli sempre più numerosi. Ben presto, iniziarono a diffonderli in tutte le loro Colonie. Finché un giorno gli venne in mente di armarli, per utilizzarli anche come unità di supporto allo stramaledetto Esercito!

Tu lo sai Coniglietto. Quando si parla di Eserciti! ... Beh, Turian e Salarian avevano da tempo incominciato a drizzare le loro antenne! Il sospetto che i Quarian nascondessero mire espansionistiche ci mise un attimo a prendere piede e a dilagare. Il Consiglio iniziò a ricevere forti pressioni. In molti chiedevano a gran voce che i Geth venissero disattivati sulla base di indizi sempre più circostanziati. Il Governo Quarian venne pubblicamente esortato a rispettare le leggi del Consiglio in materia di IA e la vicenda divenne di dominio pubblico.

Nel frattempo, i Geth crescevano, si evolvevano, sviluppavano una loro consapevolezza. Alcuni di loro iniziarono a porsi delle domande sul significato della loro esistenza. Tuttavia, la stragrande maggioranza delle persone comuni tra i Quarian, continuavano a fidarsi dei Geth! Non si sentivano affatto minacciati dalla loro evoluzione, anzi al contrario, iniziarono a pensare che il loro potenziamento fosse una vera figata! Ma, il loro Governo era consapevole di avere armato migliaia di unità, dislocandole in ogni Colonia. Inoltre, le unità agricole erano disseminate ovunque su Rannoch ed erano diventate completamente indipendenti! I Geth erano forti, intelligenti e organizzati e il Governo centrale iniziò a sentire la paura mordergli il culo!

Ciononostante,i Geth non mostravano di costituire un pericolo! La loro intelligenza era in continua evoluzione, ma rimasero fedeli ai loro Creatori, anche se ormai non dipendevano più da loro. Tuttavia, quando il panico iniziò a "mordere", la dannata regola, non fece eccezione nemmeno per i Quarian! L'istinto di sopravvivenza si nutre avidamente della paura, spesso ne viene dominato, ne rimane prigioniero. Così, quando il Governo si rese conto, che sarebbe stato impossibile riportare i Geth all'originale condizione di IV, o disattivarli senza danneggiarli in modo imprevedibile, non vide altra soluzione che... distruggerli!

In men che non si dica, il Governo iniziò a diffondere il panico tra la popolazione. Insinuando l'idea, che i Geth erano diventati una minaccia, disseminando tra la gente la paura. Il terrore è come una fottutissima droga, che ottenebra la ragione! Può essere una malattia molto più contagiosa del coraggio. Le paure irrazionali fanno dimenticare in fretta tutto il resto. Il numero di coloro che guardavano ai Geth con sospetto cresceva, un giorno dopo l'altro. Così, quando il Governo ordinò la distruzione dei Geth, ad alcuni cittadini, la decisione sembrò più giustificabile, di quanto non avrebbe dovuto. In men che non si dica, rispetto, pazienza e dialogo, insieme a tutto il campionario dei buoni propositi, precipitarono vorticosamente nel cesso!

I Geth iniziarono a essere abbattuti a centinaia, senza nessuna pietà, ma soprattutto, senza lo straccio di una fottuta ragione! Le unità colpite, erano totalmente devote ai loro Creatori e non tentavano nemmeno di difendersi. Fu una stramaledetta caccia alle streghe, questo dovrebbe dire la storia! Devo ammettere, che molti Quarian, che fino a un minuto prima della follia, avevano lavorato fianco a fianco con i Geth, mostrarono di avere una coscienza con le contro palle! Ritenevano il comportamento del loro governo profondamente ingiusto e senza senso. Così, cercarono di proteggere i loro amici sintetici. Ma purtroppo, quello fu l'inizio della fine!

I Quarian crearono delle IV molto sofisticate, come servitori. Le perfezionarono, le resero creature senzienti e infine, le perseguitarono in nome della paura irrazionale, che un giorno, i Geth potessero andare fuori controllo! È stata una strage preventiva del cazzo! Nei confronti di esseri senzienti, che non avevano nessuna colpa, se non quella di essere diventati _"potenzialmente pericolosi!"_ Lo sai, mi ricorda molto il modo di ragionare dei Razziatori!

La voce del Aethyta sale di diversi toni. Il suo disappunto, dapprima diventa indignazione, poi si trasforma fatalmente in rabbia...

A: Oh, al diavolo, porca puttana! Se dovessimo ammazzare chiunque ci sembra _"potenzialmente pericoloso"_ la fottuta galassia sarebbe un posto maledettamente vuoto e silenzioso! Le IA erano vietate anche prima che i Quarian creassero i Geth! Non erano stupidi e osservare le direttive era molto semplice. Sarebbe bastato porre i previsti blocchi di sicurezza alle loro IV, se soltanto avessero voluto. Ma non lo fecero! Perché quegli stronzi, non hanno voluto! Così, crearono degli esseri sintetici privi di restrizioni e assolutamente liberi di evolversi. Poi, decisero deliberatamente di distruggerli, eliminando chiunque provasse a impedirlo! Beh, a casa mia, questo si chiama _"essere fottutamente pericolosi!"_

Le brave persone, quelli che cercavano il dialogo, tutti quelli che ci misero la faccia, per fermare il massacro, vennero arrestati e lasciati marcire in galera! A un certo punto, i Geth si resero conto, che i Quarian non si sarebbero fermati, finché l'ultimo della loro specie non era diventato ferraglia per la raccolta differenziata. Così, iniziarono a rispondere al fuoco e fu la Guerra! Una guerra sanguinosa e implacabile, che non risparmiava nessuno. Gli _"amici dei Geth"_ , i Quarian che li difendevano e li aiutavano, furono brutalmente assassinati, senza nessuna pietà. Fino a quando, non ne rimase in piedi nemmeno uno!

Beh, di solito, è molto facile pensare ai Krogan, come a quelli brutti, grossi e cattivi! Eppure, non si dovrebbe mai dimenticare, che gli stessi semi viaggiano sparsi ovunque nell'universo e si da il caso, che siano molto equamente distribuiti! I Quarian scatenarono una vera e propria tempesta di merda e la furia dei Geth divenne irreversibile! Il resto della storia non è cambiato granché, rispetto ai dannati libri del cazzo! Solo una cosa è sicura: i Quarian dovrebbero ringraziare, che le _"potenzialmente pericolose"_ creature, che loro stessi hanno creato, non fossero per niente come loro! Altrimenti, oggi staremmo parlando di una specie estinta e macellata fino all'ultimo uomo, donna e bambino, da una creatura feroce e crudele, superficiale, sconsiderata e completamente priva di buon senso!

Karin si stringe nell'abbraccio di Aethyta. I loro occhi si incontrano, le loro labbra si sfiorano lievemente, quelle di Karin si espandono in un sorriso incoraggiante e dolce...

K: Già, hai ragione, Dolcezza! Senza dubbio, i Geth dimostrarono molto più buon senso, risparmiando gli ultimi Quarian e in seguito progettando Legion. Ma, credo anche, che tra i giovani Quarian come Tali, vi siano gli eredi di quella brava gente, che si è sacrificata nella guerra dei Geth! Dopo i Razziatori, la speranza di migliorare le cose, imparando dai nostri errori è più che mai concreta! Lo sai, quando penso a Shepard e Liara, ai nostri amici tra i Turian e i Krogan, devo dire, che mi sento piuttosto ottimista per il futuro! Beh, è un vero peccato, che non potremo mai vedere Quarian e Geth prosperare insieme su Rannoch!

La dolcezza ritorna, lentamente si spande nei pensieri di Aethyta. Si avvolge delicatamente tutto intorno i suoi sensi. La voce di Karin si diffonde rassicurante, come un'ondata di positività, catturando il cuore di Aethyta, che battito dopo battito diventa più rilassato.

A: Già! Lo penso anch'io! Speriamo solo, che qualcosa di buono salti fuori in fretta, anche tra Salarian!

K: Beh, in realtà, il vecchio Mordin mi parlava sempre del suo giovane nipote! Un ragazzo brillante, diceva, più di quanto lo fosse stato lui stesso. Ma, allo stesso tempo, con una decisamente insolita visione democratica e un rispettoso e inusuale modo di agire!

A: Oh, sembra fantastico! ... Mmh, a proposito di Legion... tu lo conoscevi, non è vero? Quindi, parlavi con lui...

K: Certo che si! Tutti i giorni, perché si era sistemato nella stanza del Nucleo IA di IDA, che si trovava proprio dietro all'infermeria. Ogni volta che Legion doveva entrare, o uscire, doveva per forza attraversarla. All'inizio a dire il vero, lo trovavo un po' inquietante...

A: Tette santissime! Quindi, dormivi con un Geth?!

Il minimo accenno di gelosia nella voce di Aethyta, accarezza piacevolmente i sensi di Karin, mentre in tono più sensuale, dice...

K: beh, non nello stesso letto, però... molto vicino, si. Non dirmi che sei gelosa!

Aethyta spinge Karin con dolcezza sul letto, accarezzandole i capelli. Le sue dita scivolano delicatamente sul volto di Karin, mentre le sfiora il collo con le labbra. Si sorridono, poi la voce di Aethyta si accende di sensualità...

A: Oh, certo che no! Perché... non potrebbe mai competere con il mio sex appeal!

… L'indomani non tarda ad arrivare, Liara è già seduta accanto a Shepard. La sua voce soave si spande radiosa nella stanza. Attraversa i sensi di Shepard, li percorre in profondità. Come una musica delicata è capace di stimolare le sue sensazioni. Shepard si sente come in un nuovo sogno appena iniziato, che ripercorre veloce la trama dei suoi ricordi, che li contempla ad uno ad uno. Immediatamente, un'ondata di emozioni indimenticabili prende vita...

L: Beh, la tua esperienza nel consenso Geth, fu un viaggio molto profondo, nella storia dei _"Servitori del popolo"_ , che mostrò i Geth sotto una luce completamente nuova. Legion era convinto, che una volta rimosso il segnale dei Razziatori, i Geth avrebbero avuto una possibilità di riunificazione e sperava nella realistica prospettiva di una convivenza pacifica, persino con i loro Creatori.

… Te lo ricordi Rannoch, Amore mio? È un Pianeta molto selvaggio e meraviglioso! Le costruzioni tecnologiche sono ridotte al minimo. L'atmosfera è tersa, profumata, la natura incantevole. Molti deliziosi torrenti, corrono lungo strette gole, costellate da alte rocce modellate dal vento e dall'acqua, in forme assolutamente artistiche. L'opera instancabile della natura, si riflette in paesaggi davvero spettacolari, in grado di lasciare senza fiato!

Sin dal primo istante, Tali rimase folgorata dalla bellezza del suo Pianeta natale. Una vita trascorsa senza una vera Casa, l'intera esistenza consumata a bordo di Navi Spaziali. Per Tali, posare i piedi sul terreno di Rannoch, tenere tra le mani un po' di quella sabbia, significava vedere un lungo sogno di speranza e desiderio, consumato a piccoli sorsi, lungo un'intera esistenza, diventare finalmente realtà. Tali era molto emozionata, perché in quel momento si sentiva finalmente a Casa!

Essere testimone del suo sogno a occhi aperti, mi incoraggiava a non smettere di credere in un radioso futuro, anche per noi due! La guardavo negli occhi e mi sentivo pervadere di speranza. Un forte istinto di autoconservazione mi attraversava, cresceva in fretta, espandendo la mia convinzione. La voglia di vivere scorreva sempre più forte e alimentava la mia determinazione. Sentivo il suono della mia voce farsi eco, nella risoluta energia delle vostre due voci, che risuonavano insieme alla mia, proprio in mezzo al cuore …

L: Oh, Tali, Kila's Helai!

T: Kila's Helai!

S: Kila's Helai!

… I Geth estesero uno scudo corazzato, che ci impediva il puntamento laser. Per riuscire a bypassare lo scudo in modo manuale, dovevamo penetrare nella Base e superare le fortificazioni nemiche. Fu una delle battaglie più intense, rocambolesche e pericolose, che avessimo affrontato! Beh, fino a quel momento, almeno! I poteri biotici non hanno alcun effetto sui Nuclei Geth, ma per fortuna Tali era con noi. Il gioco di squadra era la nostra forza. Così, grazie alla sua abilità nel sabotaggio, alla fine, ne siamo uscite vive!

… Ci fu una tremenda esplosione! La terribile onda d'urto ti colpì in pieno, facendoti precipitare per diversi metri e sbattere pesantemente a terra. Ti sentii urlare, ma tutto quello che riuscivo a pensare, era paura! Volevo soltanto raggiungerti, portarti in salvo, trascinarti via da quell'inferno! Il mio corpo, correva più veloce dei miei pensieri, congelati in un'angoscia lancinante. Così, ti raggiunsi, prima ancora di sentirti respirare, di percepire la tua frastornata presenza, al sicuro, dentro di me.

Tu eri viva! Grazie alla Dea, i potenziamenti di Cerberus, si rivelarono ancora una volta preziosi. Ma, quel segnale... non era un segnale! Era un maledetto Razziatore! Uscì dal buco, ruggendo. Era smisurato e infuriava a pochi metri da noi. I nostri missili non lo avevano nemmeno scalfito, ma di certo erano riusciti a farlo davvero arrabbiare!

… Il mostro aveva un punto debole, ma era troppo minuscolo per un attacco orbitale! Dovevi usare il laser di puntamento. Purtroppo, non c'era altro modo! Quando mi resi conto di quello che stavi per fare, ebbi la sensazione che tutta l'aria intorno a me, si fosse improvvisamente tramutata in acqua. Mi sentii sprofondare in un oceano di terrore e di disperazione, con l'unica agghiacciante consapevolezza, che non ero più in grado di respirare! Rimasi con il fiato imprigionato nel petto, per un tempo indefinito, che aveva i contorni dell'eternità. Sapevo che non ti saresti tirata indietro, anche a costo della vita, se necessario! Quando sentii la tua voce risoluta, risuonare nella mia mente, le tue parole fermarono il mio cuore...

S: IDA, collega i Quarian agli armamenti della Normandy, sincronizza il laser di puntamento con tutta la dannata Flotta!

Ci allontanammo, mentre lottavo con tutte le mie forze per riuscire a respirare. Lentamente, ma inesorabilmente, l'ossigeno ricominciò a fluire dentro di me, infondendomi nuova speranza. Iniziai a pensare, che se eravamo insieme, potevamo farlo! Tuttavia, se fossi sbarcata, ti sarei stata solo d'intralcio. Non potevo rischiare di toglierti concentrazione, in un momento tanto delicato. Avevo un solo modo per cercare di aiutarti... unirmi a te, in una fusione a distanza!

La tensione del tuo corpo mi irrigidì all'istante. Il mio sistema nervoso congelato nella tensione, il mio battito cardiaco sincronizzato nel ritmo del tuo. - _"Shepard! Ti prego, dimmi che riesci a sentirmi!"_ \- La tua dolce presenza si diffuse all'istante in ogni fibra, mescolandosi ad ogni mio pensiero. - _"Forte e chiaro, Amore mio! Ti stavo aspettando!"_ \- Sentivo la forza fluire dentro di me, raddoppiare, triplicare, esplodere. La mia volontà fondersi nella tua ostinata determinazione. Mi sentivo crescere, nella tua sicurezza. Il mio coraggio rinvigorito nel tuo. - _"Sono qui, non ti lascio! Forza, concentriamoci e togliamo di mezzo quel dannato bestione, Comandante! Nel solito modo!"_ \- … _"Sissignora!"_ -

La prima volta, l'attacco orbitale colpì il Razziatore di striscio, con l'unico risultato, che si accorse di te, che eri diventata il suo bersaglio preferito! L'incandescente occhio centrale ci scrutava furibondo, mentre il suo raggio micidiale brillava minaccioso, squarciando l'aria, per provare a incenerirti. Dovevi continuare a muoverti, rotolando freneticamente, per cercare di confonderlo, approfittando del momento in cui caricava il colpo. Cielo e terra si mescolavano in una danza vertiginosa. Il buio e la luce fusi insieme, l'alto e il basso continuamente scambiati di posto, disorientavano pericolosamente il mio equilibrio ed il tuo. Avevi un disperato bisogno di un punto di riferimento. _\- "L'occhio, Shepard! Concentrati sull'occhio!" -_

Il secondo colpo fu sicuramente più accurato. Il fuoco orbitale colpì il Razziatore nel suo punto debole, gettando la bestia a terra ma, ancora non bastava! Eri completamente in tensione, concentratissima. Sentivo distintamente la tua vocazione a non rinunciare, che ruggiva dentro di me. La mia volontà di resistere, si esaltava, penetrando a fondo nei tuoi pensieri. Volevi farlo fuori, a qualsiasi costo, e quella stessa convinzione stava crescendo copiosamente dentro di me... potevamo farcela! - _"OK, ci siamo! devi solo resistere un altro po'. Tieni duro, Shepard, so che puoi farcela! Sei così piccola... talmente veloce, non è facile nemmeno per lui, riuscire ad agganciarti. Continua a muoverti! Coraggio Emy, centra quel dannato bersaglio un'altra volta! Tu non puoi fallire... guai a te, se lo fai!"_ \- La tua voce calda e sicura parlava alla mia anima, il mio cuore martellando selvaggiamente nel tuo. - _"Tu non lasciarmi e io non fallirò! Te lo prometto!"_ -

Un colpo andò a segno, poi un altro. Il Razziatore si avvicinò, facendo tremare il terreno circostante. Allargò il suo occhio fiammeggiante, che sembrava ancora più grande, terribile, costellato di lampi di luce. Non smetteva mai di guardarti, intenso e inquietante. Quell'enorme, mostruoso occhio rosso, ti stava fissando spalancato, ma non riusciva a riconfigurare il colpo. Finalmente, il Razziatore era inerme e noi avevamo la nostra occasione... ora o mai più! La mia mente, nella tua, per infonderti calma e tranquillità. - _"OK, Shepard, fai con calma. Rimani concentrata, aggancialo adesso, prima che si riprenda. Non preoccuparti, hai tutto il tempo. Ci siamo quasi!"..._ \- Sentii la calma della tua concentrazione, nel silenzio totale della tua mente. Poi, un pensiero esplose, contemporaneamente nella tua testa e nella mia. - _"Fuoco!"_ -

… Non avevi intenzione di salvare i Geth, sterminando i Quarian! Ma, non potevi nemmeno permettere, che il comportamento miope e sanguinario di Han'Gerrel provocasse l'estinzione dei Geth! Dentro il server Geth, avevi capito che i Quarian, avevano una reale possibilità di fare ritorno in pace al loro Pianeta natale, perché i Geth, non erano così implacabili come i Razziatori. Avrebbero potuto accogliere i loro Creatori su Rannoch, per cercare veramente di ricominciare insieme! Grazie ai potenziamenti dei Razziatori, i Geth avevano l'occasione di completare la loro evoluzione, ottenendo la piena autocoscienza e il libero arbitrio. Legion e Tali erano sempre stati, come le due facce opposte di una stessa medaglia. Entrambi amavano il loro popolo, entrambi desideravano ardentemente la pace. Erano un brillante esempio, di come Geth e Quarian potevano imparare a essere di nuovo amici!

S: Dipende tutto da Lei, la prego... Kila's Helai!

… _"_ _Quest'unità ha un'anima?"_ La procedura di trasmissione del codice si bloccò improvvisamente! L'allarme gridava nell'aria a squarciagola, spargendo ovunque il triste suono del fallimento, che pugnalava il cuore. Beh, è curioso, non è vero?! Il sacrificio richiede sempre di avere un cuore, Legion invece, aveva un grande buco al suo posto! Eppure, quando si rese conto, che il codice dei Razziatori non sarebbe bastato, non ebbe alcun dubbio. Tutto quello che voleva era aiutare il suo popolo. Quindi, aiutare il suo popolo era tutto quello che stava per fare... nell'unico modo! Legion si girò lentamente, verso il glorioso cielo di Rannoch, incendiato dal tramonto. La speranza e la fede, erano tutto ciò che potevamo vedere quel giorno, quando l'ultima luce scintillante nel suo occhio, piano svanì. Legion cadde a terra, dopo essere entrato nel consenso Geth per l'ultima volta, per disseminarsi in ognuno di loro. Per permettere loro di evolversi in creature viventi e senzienti, dotate d'ora in poi, di una meravigliosa Anima... la sua!

S: Addio, amico mio, Kila's Helai!

… Nell'ascensore dell'Hangar, eravamo finalmente sole. Morivo dalla voglia di stringerti a me, di ritrovarmi tra le tue braccia. Dopo aver temuto così insopportabilmente di perderti, avevo un irresistibile bisogno di toccarti, di sentire il tuo respiro, il calore del tuo corpo. Tu mi raccogliesti, dolcemente, legandomi a te, sospirando, mentre mi stringevi più forte. La tua voce era dolce...

S: Ah... c'è un sacco di lavoro da fare, lo so e sono anche completamente distrutta! Ma... non possiamo continuare a vederci in ascensore, Cuoricino! Per favore, sali da me... soltanto 10 minuti, promesso!

L: eh, eh, sì! Suppongo, che tu abbia ragione... d'accordo!

Entrammo nella tua cabina e io bloccai la serratura perché, c'era una cosa, che desideravo ardentemente, sin da quando era finito lo scontro con il Razziatore. Ti parlai timidamente...

L: avrei molto bisogno di fare una cosa, Shepard... un bisogno smisurato in realtà!

Ti avvicinasti, prendendomi le mani, intrecciandole nelle tue dita. Le tue labbra solleticavano il mio viso, che si illuminava, colorando di azzurro il tuo sorriso. Anche se continuavi a sorridere dolcemente, non potevi nascondere una nota di impazienza nella voce...

S: allora falla subito... che cosa aspetti?!

Ti sorrisi goffamente, distogliendo in fretta lo sguardo, poi dissi...

L: non sai nemmeno di cosa si tratta!

Ma la tua mano attirò delicatamente il mio sguardo di nuovo nel tuo. La tua voce diventava sempre più eccitata...

S: Mmh, qualunque cosa sia, sento che mi piacerà!

Ti confidai il mio desiderio, cercando di sopprimere l'ultimo spettro di insicurezza nella mia voce...

L: Io... beh, vorrei sentire il tuo cuore, Emy! La forza del suo battito, il calore della tua pelle sul mio viso e il ritmo del tuo respiro, che mi accarezza la guancia, che mi tiene con se!

Il tuo sorriso accese di luce la stanza, mentre portavi le mie mani alle tue labbra e le baciavi teneramente, accarezzandole con le guance. Le mie dita, lentamente guidate a sciogliere i bottoni lungo la tua uniforme. Cercai il tuo cuore, percorrendoti lentamente la pelle con le labbra, dolcemente. Raggiunsi il petto e posai il mio viso sopra a quel battito, delicatamente. Il ritmo del tuo cuore era costante. Così sicuro, talmente forte da cancellare ogni tensione, qualsiasi paura, mentre tu mi stringevi più intensamente nel tuo abbraccio, dicendo...

S: Ehi, così lo stai facendo impazzire!

L: Ti amo, Emily! E, il mio è già completamente pazzo... di Te!

S: Ehi, la mia Bambina, ti amo anch'io! Ah, lo sai, a dire il vero, anch'io avrei molto bisogno di una cosa, in realtà...

L: Oh, qualunque cosa sia... l'avrai!

S: Sono giorni, che ho un irresistibile e insopprimibile bisogno, delle tue labbra bellissime ma... non sto parlando di un bacio "qualsiasi". Oh no, io voglio il bacio più dolce che hai!

Chiusi gli occhi, mentre mi avvicinavo al tuo viso. Mi lasciai guidare dal tuo respiro, cercando la tua bocca, che mi aspettava pazientemente. Ti sfiorai il collo, scivolando lentamente incontro alle tue labbra, accarezzandole piano con le mie, inondandole di piccoli baci. Dapprima lievi, delicati, poi sempre più intensi, lunghi, impetuosi. Mi intrecciai nelle tue mani, fondendomi completamente nei tuoi sensi, colmandomi della tua infinita dolcezza, confondendola nella mia e lasciandomi trasportare, dalla nostra sconfinata emozione. Poi di nuovo la tua voce...

S: Oh, Cuoricino, questo si chiama baciare! Ah Liara, ti amo così tanto! È stato fantastico! Spero, non fosse l'ultimo!

Ti sussurrai la mia risposta sulle labbra, delicatamente avvolta tra le tue braccia. Improvvisamente, la guerra ci sembrava infinitamente lontana...

L: Oh, non preoccuparti per questo, Stellina! Sai, ne ho ancora qualche centinaia di migliaia e a quanto pare, sei una ragazza molto fortunata, perché tutti i miei baci, appartengono a Te!

… Liara, posa il suo sguardo più dolce sul viso di Shepard. Lei è immobile, tra le lenzuola, gli occhi chiusi, l'espressione tranquilla, come se dormisse. E' stabile, così immutabile, talmente lontana. Liara si china su di lei, sulle labbra l'ombra di un sorriso. Sposta leggermente il lenzuolo con due dita, scoprendo la pelle di Shepard. Osserva il lento movimento del torace, dondolato da respiri regolari, leggeri, che lasciano intuire il battito. Si avvicina con le labbra, per accarezzare il palpito, infine, posa dolcemente la guancia sul cuore di Shepard, esattamente come quel giorno.

Liara chiude gli occhi e si lascia cullare dal respiro di Shepard, così tranquillo, continuo, instancabile. Da quel battito, forte e sicuro, che non è affatto cambiato e che adesso accelera, proprio come quel giorno, a bordo della Normandy. Shepard la sta chiamando, le sta parlando in silenzio, con le stesse bellissime parole d'Amore! Liara si stringe a lei e la accarezza sulle labbra, un'altra volta. Nasconde una lacrima, che segretamente scavalca il limite dell'occhio, furtiva e silenziosa. Adesso, avrebbe molto bisogno di quel bacio, ma la sua voce dolce, può nascondere tutta la malinconia, mentre dice...

L: Oh, Emy... te lo ricordi quel bacio, non è vero? E' stato... meraviglioso! Lo sai, mi mancano così tanto i tuoi baci! Oh, sei così dolce, Stellina e fantastica! Beh, quando tornerai, dovrai baciarmi per ore perché, avremo così tanto da recuperare!

Liara sorride, mentre lascia correre la sua immaginazione. Il pensiero di quando Shepard si sveglierà, basta per far straripare la sua anima di gioia! Un brivido pervade la sua voce, mentre le dice...

L: Lo sai, Stellina, non sono per niente sicura, che una vita intera ci basterà!

Continua...


	30. Nessuna ragione per odiare!

**Capitolo 29**

 **Nessuna ragione per odiare!**

 **(l'ultima ragione per credere!)**

… Karin si rivolge ad Aethyta con un sorriso delicato. Non può nascondere un filo di commozione nella sua voce...

K: Oh, Thyta! Hai una figlia così dolce! Sai, quando Liara ricorda i momenti più intimi e profondi, che ha vissuto con Shepard, mi sento scoppiare il cuore di tenerezza! Beh, allora... mi viene una voglia matta di correre ad abbracciarla. Vorrei stringerla forte, trasmetterle tutto il mio affetto, dirle quanto le sono vicino!

Athyta si alza per raggiungere Karin. I suoi occhi si bagnano in segreto, non appena la guarda. Sente l'amore divampare dentro di lei, come un fuoco dolcissimo, che sa riscaldare tutta la sua anima. Karin è ancora di spalle, in piedi, appoggiata al terminale, immobile. Aethyta si avvicina, la raccoglie tra le braccia, appoggiandosi dolcemente alla sua schiena. Cerca il collo di Karin, con le morbide labbra socchiuse, chiude gli occhi e sospira, mentre lo sfiora. Karin si avvolge alle braccia di Aethyta, reclinando lievemente la testa. Posa gentilmente il capo sulla sua spalla, mentre entrambe galleggiano nella dolce tenerezza di quel abbraccio. Aethyta fa una smorfia d'orgoglio, mentre esclama raggiante...

A: Oh si... quella è la mia Bambina! Il miglior concentrato di fascino, palle e cervello, tutti insieme nella stessa fantastica creatura! Lo sai, Bocconcino, non riesco nemmeno a descriverti, quanto lo vorrei anch'io! Tette Santissime! Sono così orgogliosa di Lei, Karin! La amo al di là di ogni fottuto limite e... beh, spero davvero di riuscire a dimostrarglielo, prima o poi!

Forse le parole di Aethyta non significavano proprio " _quella cosa"_ , ma Karin sente il suo battito raggiungere rapidamente un ritmo selvaggio, indiavolato. Il suo stomaco si contorce improvviso, mentre il pensiero di perdere l'amore della sua vita esplode fulmineo nella sua testa, cogliendola completamente di sorpresa. Ogni volta, che quel pensiero arriva, Karin si sente assolutamente impreparata e prova un dolore acuto, che si diffonde in ogni parte del suo corpo, come se venisse colpita dallo schiaffo di una gigantesca mano. La sua voce rimane dolce, rassicurante, ma il suo sguardo spaurito, corre a rifugiarsi fiducioso dentro gli occhi appassionati di Aethyta. Appena un attimo prima di parlare, Karin realizza che sta per risponderle proprio con quelle parole, che aveva promesso a se stessa di non pronunciare... mai più!

K: Oh, sono certa, che lo farai!

Una pausa fulminea nella voce di Karin, è tutto ciò che le serve per ritrovare lo spirito giusto, un buon equilibrio della sua volontà sulle sue paure. L'amore di Aethyta può rivitalizzare lo stato d'animo di Karin e prevalere su qualsiasi inquietudine. Il suo istinto sa guidare la sua voce, lo slancio del suo sentimento, è capace di incendiare il suo sguardo di luce. Karin si sente veramente felice solo quando anche Aethyta è felice. Tutto ciò che vuole è guardare il suo sorriso. Per questo, Karin può nascondere ogni timore dietro il tono rassicurante delle sue parole...

K: Non temere, Dolcezza, non è mai troppo tardi! Ci sono momenti nella vita, in cui ogni figlio ha bisogno di suo padre... non importa quanto sia cresciuto! Liara ha una lunga vita davanti a se, un futuro affascinante e sconosciuto! La tua presenza, il tuo inestimabile sostegno, sarà sempre un bene prezioso per lei, Amore mio. Lo sento dentro. Tu sarai un ottimo padre per Liara, Thyta... d'ora in poi!

Aethyta posa il suo luminoso sorriso sulle labbra di Karin. La bacia in silenzio, molto dolcemente, fino a quando la sua gratitudine, lascia il posto a un elevato stato di eccitazione...

A: Ehi, Coniglietto... mmh mi stai viziando, tu lo sai, non è vero? Oh, ma non ti azzardare a smettere, Zuccherino, perché mi fai impazzire quando lo fai! Sai, Piccola, la tua fiducia è molto importante per me... grazie! Ad ogni modo, non vorrei sembrare una vecchia frignona rincoglionita, affogata in un mare di melassa ma... oh al diavolo! Mi dispiace così tanto per Legion! Era piuttosto fico, con quelle tasche piene di ferraglia, ma con un cuore vero e... con molta più anima di un sacco di teste di cazzo, con le chiappe flaccide di mia conoscenza!

Karin vorrebbe piangere e ridere al tempo stesso. Si muove dolcemente nell'abbraccio di Aethyta, le sue mani la cercano. Rimangono un istante in silenzio, in piedi, una di fronte all'altra. Le dita intrecciate alle dita, gli occhi rapiti dentro sguardi lucenti, le labbra ancora sedotte, nello stesso, emozionante respiro. infine, si siedono comodamente sul letto, avvolte una dalle braccia dell'altra, mentre Karin, con un soffio di seduzione nella voce, sussurra...

K: Già! Hai fatto centro! Sai, anch'io sono molto triste per il povero Legion! Era mio amico! ... Quindi, mio bel "Cioccolatino bollente", ho paura che dovremo spremerci seriamente le meningi, se vogliamo raddrizzare la serata...

Aethyta può a malapena nascondere una smorfia di eccitazione, mentre la sua voce profonda diventa sempre più seducente...

A: Beh, allora... che ne diresti di una cosuccia bollente del tipo... sesso, sesso e sesso... e poi, coccole e coccole e infine... hmm, un altro pochino di sesso?!

Karin è a malapena in grado di controllare l'ondata di brividi, che sta seducendo la sua pelle. La sua voce dolce diventa sempre più stuzzicante...

K: Mmh, a dire il vero, il tuo piano mi sembra intrigante come l'inferno! Ma prima... dovrai ballare!

… La notte di Liara è buia e insonne, così lunga, che sembra non finire mai! Si aggrappa forte al suo cuscino, nel caldo conforto delle lenzuola. Se chiude gli occhi, può immaginarsi dentro all'abbraccio rassicurante di Shepard. Vorrebbe scacciare tutta l'inquietudine in un soffio di vento, addormentarsi e non pensare più a domani, ma... non ci riesce! L'ansia che la divora sembra impossibile da ignorare. Liara prova un dolore fisico insopportabile, ogni volta che ripensa a Thessia, a tutta l'orribile agonia. Il lento e inesorabile tormento, di quel giorno, le toglie completamente il respiro. Quando pensa, che domattina dovrà trovare la forza di rivive quell'incubo insieme a Shepard, il suo cuore ricomincia a fare male!

Liara sa, che sarà difficile e doloroso per entrambe. Ha paura! Le sue ferite sono ancora aperte e si domanda se smetteranno mai di sanguinare. Tuttavia, è consapevole, che rievocando quel giorno, potrebbe aiutare Shepard a tornare. Allora, si lascia consolare, pensando, che domani potrà percepire il lato più profondo di Shepard, dentro di lei. Entrambe saranno strettamente legate ai loro ricordi più intimi, come un'anima sola. Questo pensiero seducente permette a Liara di sfuggire al dolore. La sua mente indugia piacevolmente in alcuni ricordi bellissimi, che appartengono solo a loro. Momenti indimenticabili e talmente importanti, da infonderle, nel buio silenzioso della notte, tutta la forza e il coraggio, di cui adesso ha un immenso bisogno!

Finalmente, il chiarore del mattino, diluisce l'ultima angosciante oscurità, che sta strisciando nei pensieri di Liara. Il dolente disagio che annebbia il suo cuore sbiadisce lentamente. Deve alzarsi in fretta, per affrontare quel terribile giorno. Deve farlo subito, con determinazione! Non importa quanto farà male! Liara continua a ripetersi, che può farcela, perché non è da sola!

… Liara si siede accanto a Shepard, subito le prende la mano e la custodisce gelosamente tra le sue. La stringe forte, senza dire una parola. Il suo cuore ricomincia a martellare. Liara fa un grande respiro, cercando di controllare la voce meglio che può. Sa perfettamente, che Shepard ha già indovinato...

L: Non appena giungemmo in prossimità del mio Pianeta natale, la dura realtà mi colpì come un coltello di ghiaccio in mezzo al cuore. I Razziatori, infine, erano giunti su Thessia!... Il momento che avevo tanto temuto era arrivato! Nessuno aveva saputo evitarlo... io, non avevo potuto! Sentivo il cuore scoppiarmi nel petto, pulsarmi in gola, martellarmi alle tempie. Dopo la Terra, Palaven, Tuchanka e la battaglia su Rannoch... era arrivato il turno di Thessia... la mia casa... la mia gente... eravamo a ferro e fuoco!

Avevo un'unica certezza: tu non mi avresti mai lasciata sola, in un momento così terribile! Mentre scendevamo all'Hangar, mi venisti più vicino, guidandomi con decisione dentro ai tuoi occhi pieni di luce. La tua voce era rassicurante, determinata e tenace. Come per miracolo, riusciva a strapparmi via da quell'angoscia...

S: Ehi, stai tranquilla!... Devi mantenere la calma, mi hai sentito?! Niente panico, Liara, ti voglio concentrata!... Qualunque cosa accada, non sei sola! Ricorda, io sarò lì, accanto a te per tutto il tempo e non ti lascerò! Ti amo, Piccola! Li fermeremo, vedrai, nel solito modo! Se resisti abbastanza a lungo ... andrà tutto bene!

Mi sentii avvolgere nella tua convinzione, accattivante, come il calore di una morbida coperta, vicino al fuoco del camino. Un ristoro immediato mi pervase. Il mio tono divenne caparbio, la voce dolce, ma decisa, mentre ti dicevo...

L: Oh Sì, ce la faremo! Ti amo anch'io, Emy, da impazzire! E... non potrei mai affrontare tutto questo, senza di te! Quindi, resta al mio fianco e non preoccuparti, perché non ho alcuna intenzione di mollare! Andiamo!

… Nel cielo nero sopra Thessia, i Razziatori mi sembravano ancora più grandi, invincibili. Stavano sbarcando in forze, determinati ad annientare tutti noi, senza nessuna ragione per odiare! Ci stavano spazzando via senza pietà, nessuna via di scampo! Tu sentivi i miei pensieri nel tuo cuore, come un grido. Conoscevi fin troppo bene il genere di tormento che graffiava la mia anima. Era lo stesso, che avevi dovuto affrontare sulla Terra, quindi, cercavi di proteggermi dal tuo stesso dolore!

S: Non temere, troveremo il Catalizzatore e salveremo Thessia!

Volevo crederci, ma ... c'era troppo amore nella tua voce! Ciononostante, mi aggrappai alle tue parole, con tutta la forza della mia disperazione, cercando di trasformarle nella mia convinzione...

L: Spero tu abbia ragione!

… Proprio non riuscivo a concentrarmi! La vista del mio Pianeta, così crudele e senza senso, mi stava massacrando! Soltanto una volta, nella mia vita, avevo provato un dolore più intenso e devastante, quando... tu eri morta e... era durato due anni! Avevo l'ossessione, che fosse già troppo tardi per fermarli. Non riuscivo a tenere a freno il mio sgomento che stava dilagando!

La Città era un incubo! I nostri occhi graffiati dai desolati campi di battaglia, costellati di macerie, bruciati. Ovunque esplosioni e morti e fumo. Soltanto un denso fumo nero, che avvolgeva mestamente le grida, soffocando la mia speranza nell'oscurità, mentre lottavo selvaggiamente, con tutta la mia forza per non scoppiare in lacrime...

… Più avanzavamo e meno riuscivo a darmi pace! Niente era più come lo ricordavo! Ovunque girassi lo sguardo, la mia gente cadeva, a dirotto, come inarrestabili lacrime, versate da inconsolabili occhi, disperati! La supremazia dei Razziatori era soverchiante, il loro procedere brutale e spietato, non lasciava vie d'uscita! Ci stavano sradicando dalla nostra terra, con estrema noncuranza. Cadevano dal cielo, per strapparci dalla nostra amata casa, come inutili erbacce dal terreno. Erano ovunque, totalmente indifferenti a qualsiasi preghiera o ragione. Determinati a trasformare in polvere, con fredda insensibilità, ogni debole speranza, ogni fragile vita, che coraggiosamente provasse a fermarli!

Vedere il mio Pianeta bruciare, mi straziava profondamente. Per fortuna, tu non avevi nessuna intenzione di permettermi di lasciarmi andare! La tua voce era come una scossa, una stretta decisa, che mi incitava a non arrendermi, che mi spronava a reagire. Non potevo fermarmi. Dovevo rimanere aggrappata alla tua convinzione, con tutte le mie forze. Avevo bisogno di continuare a sperare, fino alla fine!

… La mia rabbia cresceva, passo dopo passo, trasformandosi in furia. Così smisurata, talmente incontenibile e violenta, da poter affrontare qualunque cosa e... farla a pezzi! Ci muovevamo velocemente, facendoci strada attraverso un potente fuoco di sbarramento. Eravamo talmente determinati a raggiungere quel Tempio, che niente sembrava in grado di fermarci!

Oltrepassammo decine di edifici distrutti, scalammo montagne di desolate rovine. Attraversammo gallerie brulicanti di nemici, evitammo incendi. Il fumo e l'odore di morte, sembravano senza fine. Erano sparsi ovunque, come un insopportabile mantello, che strisciava beffardo sopra a quell'inferno! La battaglia infuriava e la mia gente cadeva, a decine... a centinaia, sopraffatta da un fiume inarrestabile di morte e di dolore!

L'unica cosa che mi impediva di impazzire, di perdere la testa di fronte a quell'incubo... eri tu!... Oh Shepard, solo il tuo Amore, che sentivo pulsare incontenibile dentro di me, mi impedì di smarrire per sempre la mia ragione, tra le fiamme di Thessia!

… Nessun dolore per i colpi che mi raggiungevano, nessun segno di fatica, nessuna paura. Dentro di me, soltanto rabbia! Una rabbia feroce e insaziabile, che mi divorava dall'interno, ma mi impediva di cadere. La collera mi sosteneva e mi faceva avanzare instancabilmente verso quell'unica, irrinunciabile meta!

Grazie al coraggio del tenente Kurin e della sue truppe, alla specialista Cayla e all'unica superstite dell'Avamposto Tykis. Grazie a Taron uno, a Taron cinque e grazie a tutti coloro che si sacrificarono per proteggerci, riuscimmo a raggiungere il Tempio. Sanguinavo dentro! Volevo con tutto il mio cuore, che tanto sacrificio non fosse stato invano!

... Il Tempio era immenso, deserto e silenzioso. Gli scienziati giacevano, a pochi passi dall'altare, le loro gole barbaramente tagliate!

Per tutta la vita avevo creduto, che la mia razza fosse speciale! Intelligente e per sua stessa natura, evoluta. Javik parlava nel suo solito tono insensibile, proferendo ferite di coltello al posto di parole. Così, improvvisamente, la mia Dea non era una Dea, e la mia gente non era la gente che credevo! Conoscenza, controllo, potere! Purtroppo, quello che Javik stava insinuando, acquistava sempre più senso.

Non mi ero mai sentita così stupida in tutta la mia vita! Credevo che le Asari fossero al di sopra degli interessi politici ordinari, estranee ai consueti giochi di potere. Credevo che la mia gente fosse amichevole e altruista ... che la nostra civiltà nascesse dalla nostra mente, non certamente dall'elevazione dei Prothean! Invece, tutta la nostra storia millenaria, sembrava collegata a un segreto col botto! Preziose reliquie ottenute chissà quando, chissà dove e gelosamente nascoste, attraverso i millenni, con l'unico scopo di beneficiare dei vantaggi tecnologici in esse custoditi!

Che fessa! Mi sentivo ingannata, tradita e lasciata col cuore sanguinante! Provavo molta vergogna per la mia specie, ma... stavo ancora troppo male, per poterlo accettare! Speravo anima e cuore, che non fosse vero! Tuttavia, la verità era proprio lì, davanti ai miei occhi, nascosta in piena vista, dietro l'altare di una Dea antica, ma falsa!

La mia gente, aveva dissimulato la presenza di un artefatto Prothean, proprio all'ombra dell'altare della fede! Lo aveva fatto per non condividere il contenuto con nessuno, con lo scopo evidente di procurasi dei vantaggi! Una verità davvero umiliante! Umiliante e imperdonabile! Improvvisamente, la leggendaria _"Civiltà Asari"_ , si stava sbriciolando sotto ai miei piedi. Si schiantava rumorosamente a terra, andando in mille pezzi, insieme alla gigantesca statua di una falsa Dea!

… Quando la sfavillante sfera di energia iniziò a parlare in un linguaggio comprensibile, ne fummo sbalorditi. Le nostre speranze di sopravvivenza, raggiunsero in breve un impensabile picco di ottimismo! Avevamo estrema urgenza di ottenere risposte e nessuna intenzione di lasciarci sfuggire, quell'unica e irripetibile occasione!

Tuttavia, secondo la _"mente illuminata"_ , rivelata dalla IV Prothean, la nostra unica opzione era l'annientamento! Una sentenza inaccettabile per tutti noi! Sapevamo fin troppo bene quanto fosse critica la nostra situazione, ma eravamo troppo vicini a ultimare il Crucibolo, per rinunciare! Non avevamo nessuna intenzione di accettare il ruolo di vittime designate e cercavamo disperatamente un modo per sfuggire al nostro destino! Nessuno poteva dirci, di arrenderci ai Razziatori senza combattere... nemmeno _Vendetta_!

S: Allora, noi saremo i primi, spiegaci cos'è il Catalizzatore!

… Quando la IV rilevò la presenza di indottrinamento, qualcuno che non ci aspettavamo di incontrare, stava entrando nel Tempio! Cerberus aveva mandato il suo tirapiedi più spregevole, per impadronirsi dei nostri dati! La delirante esaltazione dell'Uomo Misterioso, ti metteva rabbia e brividi! Vaneggiava, cercando di convincerti ad aiutarlo a controllare i Razziatori.

Hai provato in tutti i modi a strappare quel pazzo, dalla sua farneticante follia, ma invano! Il divario tra noi e l'Uomo Misterioso era diventato incolmabile. Sembrava perduto per sempre! Quando ti rendesti conto, che non potevi convincerlo a rinunciare ai suoi insani propositi, la tua amarezza si mescolò al disprezzo, la rabbia si arrese alla pietà. Il tuo debito di gratitudine si trasformò in delusione, la frustrazione in rancore profondo. Non ti restava altro da fare, che mettere fine alla tua connessione con lui, una volta per tutte e nell'unico modo possibile!

S: Con me o contro di me... bianco o nero, non esiste il grigio!

… Quel maledetto serpente, si stava preparando a combattere! Avevamo un conto in sospeso e... lo stavamo aspettando! Quando la sua potente barriera iniziò a cedere, Kai-Leng capì, che prima o poi il nostro approccio combinato lo avrebbe messo fuori gioco. Sapeva, che per riuscire a sorprenderci, doveva attirarti allo scoperto. Leng giocò d'anticipo, infilzò fulmineo la sua spada sul pavimento, schizzando verso di me come un lampo!

Mi lasciai sorprendere, come una sciocca sprovveduta! Non ebbi nemmeno il tempo di reagire, che me lo ritrovai addosso. Mi colpì talmente forte, da scagliarmi verso Javik, che si trovava piuttosto lontano, facendoci precipitare entrambi a terra... molto dolorosamente!

Leng ordinò il fuoco della Cannoniera sulle colonne del Tempio. Mi aveva usata, per attirarti in trappola, facendo in modo, che tu ti trovassi proprio sulla linea di tiro. Iniziasti immediatamente a correre, ma era già troppo tardi, riuscire a metterti in salvo, praticamente impossibile! I missili sgretolarono le colonne, eri molto vicino. L'onda d'urto dell'esplosione ti scagliò in aria, con violenza. Il pavimento si polverizzava sotto ai tuoi piedi, mentre i pilastri si disintegravano uno dopo l'altro, precipitando nel baratro sottostante.

Rotolavi, saltando come un gatto, nel disperato tentativo di evitare l'abisso che ti stava inghiottendo, ma invano! Il pavimento del Tempio, intorno a te, non esisteva più. Quando ti vidi precipitare nel vuoto, il mio cuore si fermò! - _"Shepard!"_ \- … Sentii il mio grido nella tua mente e mi ritrovai immediatamente pervasa dalla forza della tua promessa, che risuonava, instancabile, rimbalzando ovunque nei tuoi pensieri, nei miei. - _"Ti amo, ti amo... te lo giuro mai più!"_ \- … Sentivo i tuoi muscoli contrarsi dolorosamente, tutta la tua forza concentrata nelle tue mani, tutta la tua fede selvaggiamente aggrappata al tuo amore per me! Poi un ordine perentorio, dalla tua rabbia alla mia. - _"Fermalo! Presto, ferma quel dannato bastardo! Prendilo, Liara, vai!"_ \- … Il mio grido di dolore fu così acuto, che mi strappò immediatamente dalla nostra connessione.

Rimasi senza fiato, per un lungo istante congelata nel terrore. Fino a quando, vidi il miele dei tuoi capelli spuntare dalla voragine nel pavimento. Fu allora, che capii, che il dolore che avevo sentito era il mio! Ero intontita, molto frastornata e non riuscivo a muovermi. Avevo battuto malamente la spalla sinistra cadendo. Il dolore lancinante del mio corpo, mi impediva di camminare e dovevo lottare con me stessa per non svenire. Per quanto duramente ci provassi, non riuscivo ad alzarmi! Ero completamente inerme, così impotente! Potevo soltanto guardare Kai-Leng, che si impadroniva dei nostri dati e provocava un altro crollo. Tutto quello che potevo fare era guardarti impotente, mentre precipitavi un'altra volta!

Tutta la mia vita sospesa a mezz'aria, aggrappata a meno di un soffio dal mio dolore. Il mio destino disperatamente legato al tuo destino, un'altra volta! Penzolavi, pericolosamente nel vuoto, ancora in bilico sul ciglio di quel baratro. Soltanto quattro dita ti tenevano aggrappata alla tua vita, mentre lottavi con tutta la tua forza, per non lasciarti cadere! Sentii la tua presenza esplodere di nuovo dentro di me, con tutta la potenza del tuo Amore. L'intensità di quella promessa invincibile accarezzava teneramente la mia pelle. Mi attraversava profondamente, echeggiando in ogni meandro della mia anima. - _"Mai più, te lo giuro, mai più!"_ \- ... La tua forza mi nutriva, colmava la mia determinazione! Non potevo guardarti morire. Non volevo farlo … mai più! - _"Ti prego, Amore mio, resisti!"_ -

Stavolta ero in grado di aiutarti e dovevo assolutamente farlo! Dovevo reagire, a qualunque costo. Volevo trovare la forza di alzarmi, correre, raggiungerti! Per una volta dovevo arrivare in tempo, ad ogni costo, oppure... oppure stringerti a me, mentre entrambe precipitavamo nel vuoto, legate insieme nello stesso tragico destino! Fu l'insopportabile paura di perderti di nuovo, a darmi la forza! Quindi, ho semplicemente smesso di ascoltare il mio dolore, nessuna ferita poteva fermarmi, non più. Mi alzai di slancio, urlando il tuo nome! Raggiunsi rapidamente il ciglio e mi lanciai verso di te, sporgendomi più che potevo...

L: Shepard! aggrappati a me!

Ti tenevo saldamente, con un'energia sovrumana, che non avevo mai avuto prima! Nemmeno io sapevo spiegarmi come, ma ti stavo stringendo tra le mie braccia e... Dea! Non potevo lasciarti andare! Afferrasti il mio braccio, con l'ultima forza che ti restava, stringendomi, arrampicandoti, strisciandomi addosso. Purtroppo, quando riuscisti a salire, Leng era già fuori tiro. Stava fuggendo a bordo di una navetta, che si allontanava veloce, nel cielo plumbeo di Thessia!

Il sole era oscurato da enormi Razziatori, che scendevano inesorabilmente, spazzando via le nostre ultime difese. Le grida nei nostri comunicatori erano strazianti. Amplificavano la nostra impotenza, dilatavano a dismisura il peso della nostra sconfitta!

L: Oh, mia Dea perché?! Perché ci fanno questo, senza... senza nessuna ragione per odiare?!

… Ti cercai su Thessia, ma tu mi sfuggivi, evitavi ogni sguardo, non dicevi una parola! Eravamo entrambe ferite a morte, nell'anima! Sentivo il gelo paralizzare il mio cuore. Il giaccio raggiungere ogni doloroso pensiero. Rimanemmo in silenzio per tutto il viaggio di rientro. Potevo sentire il tuo senso di colpa gravare tutto intorno alla mia pena. Il tuo dolore fondersi profondamente nel mio, nutrirlo. Volevo tanto riuscire a parlarti, ma qualunque cosa provavo a dirti, mi si spegneva subito in gola.

… L'ultima persona che avresti voluto vedere, era Tevos! Cercavi il coraggio di avviare il comunicatore, abbandonata su quel muro, il braccio appoggiato alla parete, gli occhi dipinti di oscurità. Qualcosa dentro di te si era spezzato. Lottavi con il nodo che ti stringeva la gola, combattevi strenuamente contro quelle lacrime, in precario equilibrio sulla tua caparbietà, che a malapena riusciva a ricacciarle indietro. Il tempo risuonava infinito, nel ronzio del comunicatore, che rimbalzava instancabile contro le pareti della stanza. La sua eco tagliava l'anima come una dannata lama. Ci volle molta fatica per trovare l'animo di rispondere...

S: Consigliere... la missione...

Le dicesti tutto, strappandoti ogni singola parola dal cuore e ricevendo in cambio una ferita profonda dell'Anima. Mentre le parole prendevano voce, le tue ferite iniziavano a sanguinare copiosamente. Sentivi la tua anima gridare, Il termine _"sconfitta"_ è stato quello che ti ha fatto più male!

… Per un fuggevole istante, incontrai il tuo sguardo in Sala Tattica. I tuoi occhi avevano il colore della sconfitta, ma il tuo Amore non era cambiato e... nemmeno il mio! Il tuo senso di colpa stava bruciando nel fuoco del mio tormento. Ora più che mai, mi sentivo legata a te. Stavamo bruciando entrambe di dolore, ma insieme, come fuse nella stessa fiamma.

Dopo il briefing, andai a cercare Javik. Non potevo sopportare il suo atteggiamento arrogante e prepotente un secondo di più. C'era tanta rabbia nelle mie vene, e delusione e vergogna! Improvvisamente, mi sentivo la persona più stupida della mia specie! Javik non perdeva occasione per fare lo sbruffone e mi faceva sentire un'idiota! I Prothean si erano rivelati una specie imperialista di colonizzatori, generalmente spietati! Javik ci teneva che tutti sapessero, che considerava tutte le altre razze degli _"esseri inferiori"_. Era proprio l'ultimo _"esempio brillante"_ e insolente della sua specie!

A un tratto, sentivo la delusione crescere dentro di me. Avevo trascorso 50 anni della mia giovinezza, studiando una razza, con comportamenti e atteggiamenti così controversi nei confronti delle altre razze, da sembrare, talvolta, nientemeno che spregevoli! Javik sapeva alcune cose della mia specie, così importanti, da cambiare l'esito della nostra missione, ma ... non aveva detto niente! Pensavo che non lo avrei mai perdonato per questo!

Entrai nella sua cabina, urlando. Il corpo protetto da un mantello blu, le mani ansiose di lanciare sfere di energia. Ero furiosa. Sentivo che potevo esplodere in una tempesta terribile, capace di aprire in due la stanza di Javik.

L: Tu! Tu razza di arrogante, prepotente e presuntuoso esemplare della tua specie! Conoscevi perfettamente il significato dei manufatti del Tempio. Magari, avrai preso parte a qualcuna delle cosiddette _"missioni di elevazione"_ , non è vero?! Oh, ma tu non potevi proprio fare a meno di sentirti il migliore della Galassia! Naturalmente, il tuo prezioso fiato non valeva neppure la briga di rispondere ad alcune semplici richieste, riguardo a questioni di importanza cruciale!

Mi chiedo per quale arcano motivo, la tua cosiddetta _"mente illuminata"_ non abbia afferrato il concetto di quanto fosse importante per noi, conoscere il maggior numero di preziosi dettagli sull'elevazione della mia gente! Come il pretesto religioso, ad esempio, che poteva permetterci di sfruttare la scoperta della sonda su Thessia, in modo decisamente più efficiente!

Javik continuava a voltarmi le spalle, completamente indifferente, come se non mi sentisse nemmeno. Infine, il suo tono di voce altezzoso e penetrante taglio l'aria, dando alle fiamme tutto il mio furore...

J: Smettila di frignare, Asari! Pensi di sconfiggere i Razziatori con lacrime!?

L: Ah, certo che no! Ma, di sicuro, sarebbe molto più facile riuscirci grazie alla tua dannata arroganza! Comunque, se non ti piace questo ciclo, Javik, non ti preoccupare! Sai, potremmo anche essere meno sviluppati di te, ma ti assicuro, che le nostre capsule di stasi sono perfettamente efficienti. Tutto quello che devi fare è chiedere! Provvederò personalmente a fornirtene una nuova e perfettamente funzionante. Così, toglieremo la nostra banale stupidità dalla tua presenza e al tempo stesso ci libereremo della tua arroganza per almeno altri 50.000 anni!

Improvvisamente, la tua voce trafisse la stanza come uno sparo, avvolgendo la mia collera di tenerezza. Gradualmente, la tua approvazione ammorbidiva la mia voce, fermava la mia mano, dissolveva il mio rancore. Fino a quando sentii il mio disprezzo, che si stava trasformando in compassione.

… Mentre tornavo nella mia cabina, il tormento che avevo dentro cresceva a dismisura, istante dopo istante. Non riuscivo più a tenere a bada il mio sfrenato bisogno di piangere. Sentivo le lacrime gonfiarmi le ciglia, salire incontenibili, esplodere in gola. Bloccai la serratura appena in tempo, prima di scoppiare in lacrime, senza freni, come il fiume trabocca le sue sponde.

Mi lasciai cadere sul letto e mi abbandonai al pianto, fragile preda dalla mia disperazione. Dopo qualche minuto, il comunicatore iniziò a ronzare, ma io volevo restare sola. Non volevo parlare con nessuno, perciò lo lasciai squillare, finché la voce di IDA mi fece sussultare...

I: Perdonami, Liara! Non volevo essere costretta a forzare le comunicazioni, ma ho bisogno di parlarti urgentemente! Mi dispiace di violare la tua privacy, ma sono molto... preoccupata. Si tratta di Shepard!

Il tono di IDA era calmo e misurato, ma lasciava intuire una sottile sfumatura di ansia. Ne fui insieme sorpresa e allarmata. La tensione fermò immediatamente le mie lacrime.

L: Shepard!? … Che cosa significa IDA?

IDA parlava dolcemente, come se volesse rassicurarmi e al tempo stesso, stesse cercando di consolarmi...

I: Durante la missione su Thessia, le mie scansioni della corazza di Shepard, hanno riportato livelli di stress davvero allarmanti, Liara. Maggiori rispetto all'assalto di Skillian, addirittura maggiori a quello di Elisyum. Sai, non avevo mai rilevato parametri così elevati in nessun'altra missione, nemmeno sulla Base dei Collettori. Anzi, credo che questa fosse molto più di una missione per Shepard. Non essere stata in grado di salvare il tuo Pianeta... la tua gente... beh, le sta facendo davvero molto male! Quando Shepard indossa la sua corazza, posso tenere costantemente sotto controllo le condizioni biometriche del suo corpo e... quando Kai Leng ti ha colpita...

IDA si fermò, mentre mi sentivo come se l'intero Universo sospeso nell'aria, fosse sul punto di sbriciolarsi in mille pezzi. Il silenzio nella stanza mi sembrava insopportabile, assordante e affilato come un rasoio. Infine, mi disse...

I: Beh, lei deve amarti davvero molto, Liara! Sai, non c'era un solo valore biometrico, non significativamente alterato. Io... non so ancora bene come funzionano queste cose, ho solo pensato, che dovevi saperlo. Forse, potrebbe aiutare entrambe a superare questo dolore! Coraggio, Liara, devi essere forte, perché... sono sicura, che anche Shepard ha bisogno di te!

L'interessamento di IDA, una tale dimostrazione di amicizia, portarono un'onda di positività. Per un momento, ebbi persino la sensazione di sentirmi meglio!

L: Oh, IDA! Grazie per avermelo detto, amica mia! Posso sentire quanto Shepard ha bisogno di me credimi e... lo sai, anch'io ho tanto bisogno di Lei! Ma non preoccuparti, le sono molto vicina e anche lei lo può sentire. Nessuna di noi è sola in tutto questo!

E: Oh, capisco. È un bene per tutte e due. Sono contenta di saperlo.

Il tono di IDA divenne cupo, quasi smarrito...

I: Liara, mi... dispiace per Thessia!

Non riuscivo a darmi pace, così mi sfogai con IDA...

L: Oh, IDA, quante bugie! Se almeno avessi saputo della Sonda! Forse il Consiglio ci avrebbe ascoltato! Forse Shepard non avrebbe dovuto trascorrere sei mesi in prigione! E chissà... forse, avremmo potuto finire il Crucibolo anni fa e adesso, non dovremmo assistere inermi alla distruzione dei nostri Pianeti. Oh, Dea! Mia madre lo sapeva, ci credi! Lei... conosceva la verità sul Tempio! Ma come diavolo faceva a sapere della Sonda?! Perché?! Perché non mi ha mai detto niente?!

Presto, altre lacrime cominciarono a premere con forza sul mio disagio, diventando sempre più difficili da soffocare. La voce di IDA era sempre dolce e pacifica, le sue parole, nonostante tutto, sembravano plausibili. Mi consentivano di cogliere gli stessi eventi sotto una nuova luce, che incredibilmente, mi faceva sentire, che potevo amare mia madre ancora di più …

I: Dispongo di informazioni insufficienti per teorizzare! Tuttavia, le mie proiezioni di un possibile scenario dimostrano plausibile, che dopo aver nascosto la sonda per millenni, rivelare la sua presenza, sarebbe stato decisamente controproducente per la tua specie, nonché motivo di disprezzo. Molto probabilmente, le Asari avrebbero esaurito la loro autorità politica e avrebbero attirato su di loro molti nemici in tutta la galassia. Inoltre, dovresti considerare, che la sottrazione di tecnologia Prothean è gravemente punita nello spazio del Consiglio. Quindi, è molto probabile che tua madre volesse soltanto proteggerti, così come stava cercando di proteggere la tua specie.

… Shepard è immobile tra le lenzuola, gli occhi chiusi, l'espressione tranquilla, come se dormisse. Liara sente un intenso bisogno di tuffarsi nei sensi di Shepard, di sentirla dentro di lei, di mescolarsi alle sue emozioni, di trovare insieme conforto. Si stringe dolcemente alle mani di Shepard, mentre avvolge i loro corpi con un vivido alone blu. Il suo cuore rallenta, il respiro diventa profondo, i suoi occhi abbracciano l'eternità.

… Aethyta è rimasta a lungo in silenzio, nella stanza di Karin. Immobile, sdraiata sul letto, gli occhi chiusi, la mano aggrappata alla mano di Karin. Le sue dita attorcigliate al sostegno di Karin, l'anima aggrovigliata nella sua dolce consolazione. Ha ascoltato ogni parola con commozione, rivivendo insieme a Liara ogni istante, in un vortice di emozioni. Dolore e costernazione, trasformati in rabbia e sgomento.

Di tanto in tanto, una lacrima silenziosa, sfuggiva da un occhio di Aethyta, poi dall'altro... alcune volte da entrambi. Ha ascoltato, senza parole, trascinandosi nell'oscurità dei ricordi, lasciandosi trasportare in un cupo fiume di tristezza, nel quale inevitabilmente sprofondare.

Non appena Liara inizia la fusione mentale, Karin avvicina le sue labbra alla mano di Aethyta, sfiorandola dolcemente. La sua voce è molto premurosa, mentre cerca di sorridere...

K: Mi dispiace così tanto, Dolcezza! So quanto fa male! Ehi, perché non vieni qui... tra le mie braccia?!

Lo stato d'animo di Liara corre attraverso i sensi di Aethyta, che si sente smarrita e alla ricerca di un percorso sicuro, attraverso l'oscurità. Un rifugio capace di illuminare, dal quale ricominciare a camminare, per ritrovare la strada di casa. Aethyta si avvicina a Karin in silenzio, si stringe a lei. Cerca le sue labbra, mentre si appoggia alla guancia di Karin, abbandonandosi completamente al suo amore. Vorrebbe nascondere il tono sofferente, ma sta diventando difficile, adesso più che mai.

A: grazie, Zuccherino, ti amo così tanto! … Oh, merda, è stato orribile! La mia povera bambina! Ha dovuto affrontare una tempesta di merda, tutta in una volta e nel bel mezzo di un fottuto inferno!

Karin ricambia l'abbraccio. Il suo calore riscalda Aethyta, la morbidezza della sua voce le accarezza il cuore...

K: Oh, lo so! Sai, quel giorno c'ero anch'io! Eravamo tutti disperati! Liara, era sconvolta e Shepard... beh, Lei era distrutta!... Joker mi chiamò e mi parlò delle scansioni di IDA. Sai, livelli di stress molto alti, erano piuttosto normali per Shepard. Le sue missioni, non hanno mai avuto niente di _"ordinario"_! Così, come suo medico, ero abituata ai suoi valori fuori gamma, però quel giorno era diverso! I parametri vitali di Shepard, avrebbero ucciso qualsiasi altro essere umano all'istante. Nonostante ciò, il suo corpo sembrava in ottima forma!

Comunque, devo ammettere, che ero molto preoccupata! Per questo dissi a Joker, che intendevo visitarla subito. Ma, lui cominciò a ridacchiare, esclamando: - _"Visitarla?! Oh oh, te lo puoi scordare, Doc! Sai, è appena andata da Liara e dal momento, che la poverina, sta anche peggio, chissà quando metteranno i loro bei nasini fuori da quella cabina! Lo sai cosa mi ha risposto Shep, quando le ho fatto notare le rilevazioni di IDA?! - "Non preoccuparti Joker, sto bene. Sono solo innamorata!"_ \- ... Eh, eh, povero Joker! Sai, anche lui ci teneva molto a Shepard!

Poi, Karin fece l'unica domanda, alla quale Aethyta non avrebbe mai voluto rispondere ...

K: Ma dimmi di te, Dolcezza... eri su Thessia quel giorno?

Aethyta indugia un istante. Trattiene dentro di se la risposta, mentre una parte di lei, vorrebbe fuggire. La sua mente passa rapidamente in rassegna una serie di possibili opzioni, mentre lo stomaco inizia a fare male. Si ritrova improvvisamente con il cuore in gola, lo sente martellare come un pazzo, come se il suo petto non fosse più abbastanza grande e forte per poterlo contenere. La paura arriva improvvisa, come un'onda di tempesta, capace di scuotere Aethyta fin nel midollo, per poi lasciarla sola, in balia del turbamento.

Gli occhi innamorati di Karin stanno aspettando, con un accenno di preoccupazione. Guarda Aethyta. Un profondo senso di empatia brilla dolcemente sul suo viso. Aethyta si sente traboccare d'amore. Karin è la gioia, che esplode dentro di lei, che brucia come un fuoco. La ama profondamente, la sente dilagare dentro ogni cellula, percorrere ogni sensazione. È una domanda semplice, ma con una risposta abbastanza complicata. Tuttavia, Aethyta non può mentire... non vuole! La sua voce diventa ferma, innocente. È consapevole, che il momento della verità è arrivato!

A: Oh, no! Grazie alla Dea, me n'ero già andata!... A dire il vero, dopo l'attacco di Cerberus alla Cittadella, tornai su Thessia. Sai, avevo bisogno di stare nei paraggi del Tempio per un po'. C'era un po' di... roba che dovevo controllare. Comunque, non rimasi a lungo. Così, quando quei bastardi attaccarono Thessia, ero su Illium!

Karin non riesce a trattenere un gemito di stupore. Sfiora il viso di Aethyta, cercando i suoi occhi, che vorrebbero nascondere l'imbarazzo, sfuggire a quello sguardo di velata disapprovazione, ma poi... non ne sono capaci. Il tono di Karin ha il sapore di un amaro rimprovero, mentre dice...

K: Ehi, aspetta un attimo! Che vuol dire che dovevi _"stare nei paraggi"_ del Tempio, Thyta?! Cosa diavolo stavi facendo laggiù?!

Aethyta sente il battito del suo cuore risuonare nel collo, tutte le sue vene cominciano a pulsare. Si sente invadere da una paura inesorabile. L'ultima cosa che vuole è fare soffrire Karin. Raccoglie entrambe le mani di Karin tra le sue e le bacia teneramente, con gli occhi chiusi. Quando alza lo sguardo, la curiosità della sua compagna si scioglie nel buio dei suoi occhi. La voce di Aethyta diventa un dolce sussurro...

A: Beh, dovevo controllare i sigilli di sicurezza! … Sai, Bocconcino, credo che sia arrivato il momento di dirti chi sono veramente! Vieni, sediamoci. Sai, è una lunga storia!

Continua...


	31. Il segreto di Aethyta!

Loyalties:

Mass Effect Trilogy è un gioco Bioware. Per qualsiasi riferimento al gioco ufficiale Tutti i diritti sono di proprietà di Bioware. La Fan Fiction "Mass Effect At Dawn Again" è il frutto della mia immaginazione e del mio lavoro, è un libero tributo, appassionato e personale a un grande videogioco. È vietato qualsiasi utilizzo parziale o totale a scopo di lucro e non.

 **Capitolo 30**

 **Il segreto di Aethyta!**

… La voce di Aethyta, è emozionata, incerta, riluttante, mentre cerca le parole, che lentamente diventano fiume. I pensieri si susseguono, avanzano, poi scorrono continui, attraverso i ricordi più dolorosi. Fluiscono e rifluiscono attorno ad altri momenti meravigliosi. Infine, le parole scrosciano impetuose, in balia delle emozioni, galoppando come un vortice, lungo una vita intera...

A: Ah, al diavolo! Maledizione!... Karin, io... io sono l'ultima _Sacerdotessa di Athame_ e quello... beh, quello era il mio fottuto Tempio!

La voce di Aethyta colpisce Karin dall'interno, la invade come un'onda di bufera, che rimbalza sullo scoglio, lasciandole dentro spruzzi di infinito sconcerto, sparsi ovunque, come mille flutti di schiuma bianca. Ogni parola sembra un alito di vento, che sussurra al gelo della notte, sferzando nel buio il suo soffocante tormento. Si moltiplica nel tono sbigottito degli stessi suoni, che graffiano e poi vacillano e si dissolvono nel malfermo equilibrio delle gambe di Karin...

K: che cosa?! Per tutti gli dei dell'Olimpo! Sento che sto per svenire! … Thyta, non posso credere alle mie orecchie! Immagino, che faresti molto meglio a raccontarmi tutto, Dolcezza! E, ti conviene essere molto convincente, perché... sai, temo che questa sia una delle due o tre cose, che non puoi decidere di tenermi nascoste! … Soprattutto, se quando mi guardi negli occhi... riesci a dirmi _"ti amo!"_

Aethyta si sente sbattere contro lo stesso scoglio. Urtare violentemente, alla mercé della stessa burrascosa onda. Sente l'urlo della tempesta abbattersi e la sua gola trasformarsi in gelido vento, che imprigiona il suo respiro. Lo tiene a lungo bloccato, sospeso, in balia di una miriade di minuscoli aghi di ghiaccio pungente. Aethyta scaccia a fatica la paura di svenire, mentre circonda le spalle di Karin con le mani e la guida delicatamente incontro al suo sguardo. Gli occhi di Aethyta sono talmente dolci e profondi e sinceri, che Karin non può fare a meno di lasciarsi accarezzare, accogliendo dolcemente le labbra di Aethyta, che la sfiora timidamente sulle labbra, mentre la sua voce setosa, le sussurra di nuovo, tutto l'amore che prova per lei...

A: Ti amo!... Ti amo davvero, Karin e... non ho mai mentito su quello che provo per te! Ti prego, perdonami! Sono secoli, che me ne sono andata da quel Tempio e... beh, sarà meglio cominciare dal principio! … Ricordi, quando ti raccontai dei miei genitori?

Karin può ancora percepire l'ondata di dolore nello stomaco, provare di nuovo l'identico slancio di empatia, il medesimo impulso di solidarietà. Il trasporto amoroso verso Aethyta esplode dentro di lei, come il tuono di un temporale e Karin deve lottare con se stessa, per resistere all'istintiva tentazione di abbracciarla. La sua voce è ancora percorsa da un fremito di compassione, mentre le dice...

K: Oh, certo... è stato orribile!

Il lampo di tenerezza negli occhi di Karin, accarezza il rimorso di Aethyta, rende meno incerto il suo procedere, più sicura la sua voce...

A: Già! Lo sai, Amore mio, quando persi anche mia madre in... in quel dannato modo schifoso, attraversai un periodo molto buio della mia vita! Sono caduta in un fottuto buco nero, che mi attirava sempre più in fondo! Più cercavo di resistere e più il dannato bastardo dentro di me, risucchiava la mia volontà, assorbiva le mie forze, mi trascinava sempre più in basso, a testa sotto in quella merda! Ero debole, ferita, demotivata. Cercai di resistere, per un po', di reagire, ma ero soltanto una stupida ragazzina viziata, nella morsa di un tremendo dolore!

Non sapevo come diavolo uscirne! Mi circondavo di un sacco di gente, eppure... mi sentivo maledettamente sola! Quel dannato disagio non passava mai e non c'era nulla nel fottuto universo in grado di darmi uno scopo. Così, alla fine, mandai tutto a puttane! Lo sai, ho vagato per anni, alla deriva, in balia di me stessa, della mia depressione! Cercavo di stordirmi con qualsiasi cosa riuscivo a procurarmi! Ah, sesso, alcool e... droghe! Beh, parecchia roba, tutti i tipi di merda che riesci a immaginare! Ero completamente perduta, Karin! Tutto ciò che volevo era sentirmi stordita... per non essere più costretta ad ascoltare! Un giorno, mi stavo trascinando, alla disperata ricerca di un po' di roba. Che Athame mi perdoni! Ero talmente fatta, che non riuscivo... ah, non riuscivo neppure a reggermi in piedi!

Stavo da culo! Quel dannato Hallex era _"merda di Varren"_ , tagliato con chissà quale fottutissima porcheria! Pensai che fosse arrivata la mia ora. Improvvisamente mi vidi marcire all'inferno, affogata dentro un oceano di merda ancor più puzzolente. Ebbi una paura fottuta! Così, entrai nel primo luogo pubblico che trovai. Beh, sai... era il tempio di Athame! A quel tempo era molto frequentato. C'era una cerimonia in corso, in onore della Dea e io, improvvisamente caddi a terra e... ho creduto di morire!

Invece persi i sensi. Mi risvegliai dopo due giorni in un letto profumato con fiori di _Charn_ , sotto i teneri sguardi di alcune Ancelle del Tempio, che mi osservavano preoccupate. Beh, erano molto carine, gentili e indulgenti. Ah, non ero altro che merda! Eppure, mi curarono amorevolmente, per diverse settimane, per mesi. Lentamente, mi raddrizzarono, strappandomi, ad una ad una, da tutte le mie fottute dipendenze! Tuttavia, in quel periodo, il mio stipendio di ballerina non mi bastava mai! Ero una maledetta drogata! Nella migliore delle ipotesi, ero fatta, oppure ubriaca, per la maggior parte del tempo, oppure tutte e due le cose insieme! Quindi, per la roba, il bere e tutto il resto, avevo collezionato una tonnellata di debiti. Inoltre, ero stata buttata fuori a calci in culo dalla mia stanza al _"Blue Temptation"_. Insomma, ero completamente al verde e non avevo un cazzo di posto dove andare!

Quindi, per farla breve, rimasi al Monastero! All'inizio per necessità, in seguito, più per gratitudine, che per fede! Ehi, lo so che sembra pazzesco! Ma, sai, la sacerdotessa _Solhareis_ in persona mi notò. Chissà cosa ci vedeva in me! Un grande potenziale biotico, immagino, che nemmeno io sapevo di avere. Mi convinse a diventare una _Discepola di Athame!_ Così, intrapresi un tirocinio, che durò quasi duecento anni. Fu un viaggio dannatamente lungo, difficile e doloroso, durante il quale, spesso ho davvero creduto di impazzire, ma grazie al quale ho trovato finalmente la pace! Prima con me stessa e poi, persino con tutto il fottuto Universo!

Per un tempo interminabile esplorai ogni recesso della mia mente, del corpo e dello spirito. Attraverso complesse tecniche mentali di meditazione, affinai i miei poteri biotici, fino a portarli a livelli estremi, irraggiungibili per qualunque altra Asari. Evidentemente, il retaggio della mia famiglia, scorreva potente nelle mie vene. Sai, mia madre era molto dotata bioticamente e mio padre aveva poteri straordinari. Immagino, che tutto ciò che mi restava dei miei genitori, fosse la ragione dell'elevato potenziale dei miei poteri, ancora latenti, eppure così dannatamente speciali.

Beh, nemmeno io riuscivo a crederci, ma ero la più dotata di tutto il Monastero! Così, un bel giorno divenni la _Predestinata!_ Colei alla quale era affidato il grande onore, di assumere la carica di _Sacerdotessa_ di Athame per successione diretta. Il mio destino era quello di prendere il posto di Solhareis, che stava per compiere 1000 anni e secondo la legge del Tempio, doveva lasciare il suo incarico. Insomma, sai come si dice... _"dal letame nascono i fiori!"_ A ripensarci oggi, mi sembra tutto pazzesco, eppure, la mia trasformazione da drogata a Sacerdotessa, stava per essere compiuta!

Sai, ci fu una fichissima _Cerimonia di Successione,_ un sacco mistica. Devo ammettere, che fu emozionante come l'inferno! Solhareis mi trasmise la carica di _Sacerdotessa e a_ l termine del rituale, restammo da sole, io e lei, nella _Stanza del Silenzio_ , dove mi affidò i _Tre Segreti di Athame_ , legandomi per sempre ai _Tre Solenni Giuramenti_.

Sai, Zuccherino, si chiama _Stanza del Silenzio_ , perché sia i Segreti, che i Giuramenti, vengono trasmessi da una sacerdotessa all'altra, nel silenzio più assoluto, solo attraverso un'intensa e profonda fusione mentale. Per millenni, non sono mai stati uditi da anima viva e, a quel tempo, rappresentavano ancora, quanto di più prezioso, veniva custodito nel Tempio. Per la _Legge di Athame_ , i _Segreti_ appartengono esclusivamente alla _Sacerdotessa_ , la quale ha l'obbligo di conservarli gelosamente dentro di se e di difendere il Tempio e le statue della Dea, anche al prezzo della sua stessa vita. Per tutto il corso della sua lunga esistenza, la Sacerdotessa non potrà mai rivelare i _Segreti_ a nessuno, se non in caso di estrema emergenza per le sorti del Tempio.

Il Primo Segreto è chiamato il __Sacrificio della Fusione Bianca_. _ Sai, la ragione principale che mi ha portato qui! La famosa pratica di millenaria memoria, di cui ti avevo parlato quando ci siamo conosciute. Davvero un bel _"giochetto di prestigio"_ , in grado di curare qualunque malattia dall'interno, attraverso l'energia vitale della Sacerdotessa stessa. Un gesto estremo, però, che essa è in grado di utilizzare soltanto una volta, perché talmente potente, da causare la sua stessa morte!

Beh, al primo segreto, dovetti giurare, che avrei dato la vita, usando il potere della _Fusione Bianca_ , per salvare il __"Prescelto"_. _ Colui che secondo il sacro verbo di Athame, stavamo aspettando da millenni. Colui, che sarebbe dovuto arrivare per proteggere il Santuario e la nostra stessa Civiltà, salvando le nostre chiappe da una terribile minaccia. Qualcosa di talmente potente e maledettamente spaventoso, da causare l'annientamento della nostra stessa specie! … Ah, ah... scommetto che ti suona famigliare!

Il Secondo Segreto è chiamato l' _Inganno della Fede_. La Dea Athame, in realtà non è mai esistita! I Prothean ci propinarono un mucchio di stronzate, all'alba della nostra civiltà, quando giunsero su Thessia per elevare le Asari! Quello della Dea non fu altro che un maledetto espediente, che si inventarono, per offrire alla mia gente doni tecnologici, in grado di farci progredire rapidamente. Beh, i Prothean si sono rivelati degli stronzi! Tuttavia, nel caso di noi Asari, avevano un'ottima ragione per prenderci per il culo!

Comunque, al _Secondo Segreto_ , dovetti giurare di adorare la Dea Athame, promuovendone la fede e raccogliendo nuove discepole in tutti i nostri Sistemi. Dovevo accettare di impegnarmi a perpetuare il suo culto fra le Asari, nei corso dei secoli, affinché, la tradizione del Tempio potesse continuare a prosperare.

Il Terzo Segreto è chiamato il _Faro della Conoscenza_. Come ben sai, quando i Prothean se ne andarono, ci lasciarono la preziosissima Sonda. Una botta di culo di incalcolabile portata, che nel corso dei millenni ci rese capaci di innumerevoli progressi tecnologici. Per questo siamo state per lungo tempo la razza più evoluta della Galassia e siamo ancora, una delle più influenti! Un motivo più che sufficiente, perché nel tempo, l'esistenza della Sonda diventasse un s _egreto di Stato g_ elosamente custodito, noto ai soliti spregiudicati capoccioni dei piani alti e naturalmente, alla _"povera"_ Sacerdotessa del Tempio di turno!

Ah, noi Asari saremo anche civilizzate, ma di sicuro non abbiamo più niente da imparare in materia di spocchiosa e fottuta superbia! L'eventualità di mandare a puttane la quasi universale convinzione, che fossimo così progredite, solo grazie al nostro straordinario intelletto... beh, sai, disgraziatamente, fino a qualche mese fa, alla mia specie, faceva più paura dei Razziatori! Quell'enorme e sfarzoso Santuario, venne eretto, quando il culto della Dea, era ancora molto forte, con l'unico scopo di celare al suo interno, la segretissima _Sonda Prothean_. Talmente preziosa, da tenerla nascosta con ogni mezzo e che niente meglio del pretesto religioso, era in grado di occultare!

Così costruirono il fottuto Tempio! Al centro del quale, proprio dietro all'Altare Maggiore, vennero erette tre enormi statue di Athame, che rappresentavano le sue 3 manifestazioni terrene. Naturalmente, la statua centrale della Dea, celava la Sonda Prothean, protetta dai _Sacri Sigilli della Fede_ , che mai e per nessun motivo, dovevano essere infranti!

Così, al _Terzo Segreto_ dovetti giurare di proteggere _Vendetta_ con la vita e di continuare nell'addestramento delle discepole, con abnegazione, scegliendo una _Predestinata_ , che un giorno, potesse raccogliere la mia stessa eredità alla guida del Tempio!

Quando uscimmo dalla _Stanza del Silenzio_ , la sacerdotessa Solhareis mi abbracciò affettuosamente e con le lacrime agli occhi, mi disse, - _"Aethyta, pensa al tuo compito come a una missione, il tuo sacrificio è il più grande atto d'amore verso la nostra specie!"_ \- Poi, mi voltò le spalle e se ne andò per sempre, mentre io rimasi intrappolata nel suo sacerdotale lato del cesso!...

Ero incazzata e depressa al tempo stesso, mi sentivo come un Varren bastonato! Quelle rivelazioni, erano state sconcertanti per me! Ero profondamente turbata, delusa, amareggiata. Per più di 200 anni mi ero fatta il culo in quel maledetto Santuario e all'improvviso stavo realizzando, che niente di quello che succedeva lì dentro, aveva veramente a che fare con la religione! Era tutta sporca politica, nient'altro che merda e segreti di stato! Quindi, Karin, cosa fai quando te ne rendi conto?! Per quanto mi riguarda, ci ero caduta dentro con tutte le scarpe e mio malgrado, non me ne potevo più andare!

Karin è molto sconvolta, colpita. Non vuole arrendersi alle lacrime, che si affollano impazienti, nascoste oltre il bordo invisibile degli occhi. Tutto il risentimento, che aveva attraversato il suo cuore come una tempesta, graffiandole l'anima in profondità, si dissolve all'improvviso come un soffio di vento. Il fastidio scompare in una nebbia lontana, così evanescente che non può più pesarle sul cuore. Tutto quello che sente adesso è empatia ... una sterminata empatia per Aethyta, compassione infinita. Karin vorrebbe cancellare anche la più flebile traccia di dolore dagli occhi di Aethyta. Sente... l'amore! Nient'altro che un forte e incontrollabile scoppio d'amore! Così intenso, talmente infinito, che non sa nasconderlo nel delicato conforto della sua voce...

K: Ehi, Amore mio, mi dispiace così tanto! A volte non abbiamo il controllo del nostro destino! Purtroppo le cose ci accadono, cambiano la nostra esistenza e non possiamo fare niente per evitarlo. Oh, lo so, Dolcezza, lo so! Non potevi scegliere la musica... dovevi soltanto ballare!

Aethyta si tuffa negli occhi di Karin, in quell'oceano sconfinato d'amore, che riesce a darle nuova energia per continuare...

A: Già, Zuccherino! Lo sai, al Tempio stavo bene! Avevo trovato la mia serenità, il mio equilibrio, una strameritata pace interiore. A un certo punto del percorso, mi era persino venuta la "botta di fede!" Al punto tale, da farmi desiderare di rimanere per sempre in quel luogo. Si, lo so, mi ero trasformata nella madre di tutti i coglioni! Mi sentivo orgogliosa di far parte di un disegno superiore, divino e onorata di assumermi il ruolo di guida di tutta la dannata baracca! Questo prima di sapere, che stavo nuotando in uno sterminato mare di stronzate! Oh, Athame! E pensare, che avevo persino ripulito la mia lingua per te!

Beh, non fu affatto facile e ti assicuro, che anch'io faccio fatica a crederci, ma per il modo di parlare, avresti potuto scambiarmi per Liara! Tuttavia, quella notte, il bel castello si stava sgretolando intorno a me, gettandomi nello sconforto e nella costernazione. Merda santissima! Non ero affatto disposta a sacrificare il resto della mia vita per proteggere una fottuta Sonda! Che Athame mi fulmini! Non ne avevo alcuna intenzione! Quindi, decisi che tutta la mia specie poteva tranquillamente baciarmi il culo, perché in un modo o nell'altro io me ne sarei andata! All'inizio, pensai di tagliare la corda, ma quei dannati segreti che custodivo, erano una grave minaccia. Ovviamente, nei corridoi del potere, ben presto, avrebbero sguinzagliato i loro Commando, finendo prima o poi, per togliermi di mezzo!

Ero parecchio confusa e sempre più incazzata! Il mio cuore era in frantumi e il mio cervello mi aveva appena ammazzato! Così decisi di agire alla maniera Asari e prendermi tutto il tempo necessario per riflettere accuratamente. Magari, approfittando di un'opportunità inaspettata, o forse di un imprevisto colpo di culo! Nel frattempo, iniziai a cercare la mia sostituta, sperando di non essere costretta a coinvolgere un'altra povera disgraziata nella mia stessa merda!

Karin è catturata dall'ondata di emozioni, che emerge dai ricordi della sua compagna. L'empatia trasforma il suo cuore, plasmandolo e mescolandolo a quello di Aethyta. Sente le sue parole penetrare profondamente nelle proprie emozioni, attraversarle come una lama e lacerare il suo cuore, proiettando dentro di lei un'identica dose di dolore. Allora, afferra le mani di Aethyta più strette, teneramente si intreccia alle sue dita, senza parole, mentre sente più che mai, di essere diventata una parte di lei.

A: Molti anni passarono! Avevo trovato una _Predestinata_ , in grado di prendere il mio posto. Non avevo alcuna intenzione di coinvolgerla, ma pensai che forse in due sarebbe stato più facile fuggire. Così, l'addestrai con profonda dedizione, aiutandola a padroneggiare ogni tecnica mentale, a espandere i suoi già notevoli poteri biotici, oltre i limiti, anche se non potevo rivelarle il vero motivo. Quando alla fine fu pronta... mi resi conto che avevo trascorso quasi quattrocento anni in quel maledetto Tempio del cazzo!

Nel frattempo le giovani Asari, sembravano sempre meno interessate al diluvio di frottole religiose! Sempre più spesso, ignoravano la fede, disertando i luoghi di culto, compreso il Tempio di Athame. Il Santuario non era più frequentato come un tempo, eravamo rimaste in poche, ma io non avevo ancora trovato un modo sicuro di andarmene.

Finalmente, un bel giorno, fu la fortuna a trovare me! Vidi una tipa, che si aggirava con circospezione, riprendendo di nascosto filmati degli artefatti che adornavano la _Sala della Dea_. Catalogava tutto meticolosamente nel suo factotum, assieme a numerosi appunti. Siccome era severamente vietato, mi avvicinai, per dirle che doveva smetterla subito. Lei si girò verso di me e mi disse, - _"Oh, ti prego, lasciami tenere i miei appunti!"_ \- Ah, era così bella, che rimasi folgorata, all'istante! Beh, naturalmente, era Benezia. Mi disse di essere una storica, che stava lavorando a un progetto, per definire il peso delle religioni nello sviluppo della Civiltà Asari e determinare la loro importanza nella nostra cultura contemporanea.

Lei sapeva chi ero e mi implorò di permetterle di venire al Tempio, per continuare le sue ricerche, sotto la mia supervisione. Mi pregò di consentirle di pormi qualche domanda. Disse che era entusiasta di capire meglio la collocazione della Sacerdotessa di Athame nel tessuto sociale della nostra realtà contemporanea. Si chiedeva, quale fosse il peso dei rituali sulla nostra cultura e bla, bla, bla! Beh, era così splendida, che avrebbe potuto chiedermi di posare nuda sotto la statua della Dea e io non avrei saputo rifiutare! Così, dal giorno seguente, incominciammo a vederci di frequente. Inizialmente ci incontravamo nel Tempio, poi anche fuori, nel parco, oppure mentre prendevamo qualcosa in un bar.

Benezia era una compagnia molto eccitante. Era intelligente, intrigante e maledettamente affascinante. Soprattutto per una, che aveva trascorso gli ultimi 400 anni come una dannata eremita! Così, ben presto, cominciammo a parlare sempre meno di religione e più di cose personali e in un batter d'occhio, ero perdutamente innamorata di lei!

Una sera Benezia mi chiamò, pregandomi di raggiungerla al parco, al calare del buio. Ovviamente ci andai di corsa, ma la trovai in un mare di lacrime. Cercai di capirne il motivo, ma prima ancora che potessi chiedere... Benezia mi trascinò tra le sue braccia, aggrappandosi alle mie labbra con disperazione, attirandomi perdutamente nel... nostro primo bacio!

Tette Santissime! Io... beh, non mi ero mai sentita così coinvolta da qualcuno, in tutta la mia vita! Sai, una cosa è il sesso, ma... non ero mai stata davvero innamorata, prima! Provavo tutte quelle emozioni incredibili, così straordinarie, che... mi facevano restare senza fiato e mi lasciai travolgere! Lei piangeva, non riusciva a calmarsi. Disse che doveva parlarmi subito, di una questione molto seria, ma che dovevamo farlo in un luogo sicuro!

Riuscì a spaventare anche me, così andammo di corsa nella sua camera d'albergo. Mi disse che mi amava, ma mi confessò che mi aveva mentito! Non era una studiosa di storia delle religioni era... un Agente segreto! Lavorava per il fronte politico di opposizione al nostro Governo Centrale e stava indagando sul Tempio, perché i suoi Capi, avevano sentito puzza d'imbroglio e sospettavano che il Santuario non fosse affatto quel che sembrava!

Disse, che avevano trovato le prove di alcuni finanziamenti segreti del Governo a favore del Tempio di Athame. Roba molto scottante, in realtà. Documenti di livello 9, il massimo grado di sicurezza dell'Intelligence Asari. Naturalmente, le opposizioni hanno sempre un debole per gli affari sporchi dei governi. Sai, il genere di nefandezze della giusta portata, da poter usare per sostituirsi al potere!

Tuttavia, se il Tempio aveva un segreto, era molto ben nascosto e Benezia non aveva trovato niente di utile. Ma, i suoi capi stavano perdendo la pazienza. Le avevano intimato di catturarmi e di farmi sputare le informazioni con la forza e ad ogni costo. In che modo era affar suo, in ogni caso, doveva riuscire a farmi tenere la bocca chiusa! Benezia non era certo un'assassina, mi disse, che non avrebbe mai accettato l'incarico, se avesse immaginato di dover torturare o uccidere qualcuno!

Potevo leggere chiaramente nei suoi occhi, quanto soffriva per avermi mentito. Non aveva previsto di innamorarsi di me, ma era successo e adesso aveva paura che non avrei più voluto saperne di lei. Invece, a dire il vero, mi sentivo scoppiare di tenerezza! Mi propose una fusione mentale, per dimostrarmi che il suo cuore era sincero, ma ... beh, Nenzy era così dolce quando piangeva! Non importava quanto maledettamente avessimo litigato, non potevo resistere a lungo alle sue lacrime. A ogni modo, non avevo bisogno di fondermi a lei, perché sentivo nel profondo del mio cuore, che era sincera e i suoi sentimenti erano veri. Mi sentivo fottutamente emozionata, come travolta da un'ondata. Così, le dissi, che non potevo odiarla nemmeno se avessi voluto, perché anch'io mi ero innamorata di Lei!

Tuttavia, eravamo entrambe in serio pericolo e se volevamo uscirne vive, dovevamo trovare alla svelta una soluzione. Le dissi, che i suoi capi avevano ragione, il Tempio nascondeva alcuni clamorosi segreti, molto scioccanti, che io avevo giurato di proteggere a costo della vita. Naturalmente non potevo parlarle della Sonda. Le dissi soltanto, che la religione c'entrava ben poco con il Tempio, assai meno della sporca politica. Le confidai, che da quando lo avevo scoperto, stavo cercando disperatamente di andarmene dal Tempio. Purtroppo, ero ancora lì, perché non avevo trovato nessun modo, che non contemplasse anche la mia morte!

Grazie alla Dea, Benezia era estremamente intelligente e aveva una mente molto acuta. Lo sai, Karin, è Nenzy l'unica ragione se sono ancora viva! Studiammo un piano per... beh, per tutta la notte o... o giù di lì! Comunque il giorno seguente, avevamo uno straccio di speranza! Ironia della sorte, proprio quei segreti tanto preziosi che custodivo, stavano per diventare l'unica cosa in grado di salvarci le chiappe!

Nenzy, aveva una carissima amica d'infanzia, alla quale era molto legata. Un Agente segreto governativo con accesso di massimo livello, che poteva sbirciare dietro ogni porta, aprire qualsiasi cassetto, ficcare il naso in tutti i dannati documenti segreti. Una certa... Tela Vasir! Naturalmente, quella stronza non era ancora diventata uno Spettro del Consiglio! Per qualche misteriosa ragione, Benezia si fidava ciecamente di lei. Così, la contattò, raccontandole, che il fronte di opposizione era più che certo, che il Tempio di Athame nascondesse qualcosa e avevano mandato lei per indagare. Poi, le disse di avere appena trovato una cosa talmente grossa, che nelle mani dell'opposizione, non soltanto avrebbe destabilizzato l'intero Sistema, ma avrebbe attirato sulla nostra specie un gran numero di nemici da ogni parte della Galassia!

Ovviamente, Vasir sapeva dei finanziamenti classificati, così si bevve l'intera storiella, fino all'ultima goccia. Benezia le fece credere, che era in grado di evitare il fottuto casino, ma... soltanto a determinate condizioni! Si offrì di mettere in piedi una cortina di fumo, consegnando ai suoi capi dei dati fasulli, di scarsa rilevanza politica. Inoltre, promise di fare il doppio gioco per il governo, fornendo aggiornamenti periodici sulle mosse dell'opposizione. La proposta era molto allettante e sin dal principio, Vasir si dimostrò molto disponibile.

Benezia si fidava di Vasir, ma non certo del Governo Centrale! Disse a Tela che aveva attivato una IV protetta, in grado di gestire una griglia sensoriale di bio-rilevatori capaci di ricevere, in qualsiasi momento e indefinitamente, i miei segnali vitali, tramite dei nano-trasmettitori biologici, che mi aveva appena iniettato. Quindi, nel caso fossi morta, l'IV avrebbe riversato su extranet la verità sul Tempio di Athame, ai quattro angoli della galassia, insieme alle prove, che il Governo Asari c'era dentro fino al collo! Infine, in cambio del nostro silenzio, pretese l'impegno insindacabile, di sollevarmi dalla mio ufficio di Sacerdotessa e da tutti i miei obblighi religiosi. Vincolandomi per il futuro, soltanto ai miei giuramenti. Tela Vasir accettò la proposta di Benezia alla svelta e senza fiatare, garantendoci lo status di Protezione Governativa a tempo indeterminato e di fatto, salvando a entrambe la vita!

Ah, per giorni e giorni non riuscii nemmeno a crederci! Finalmente ero libera! Ricordavo a malapena il piacevole sapore della libertà. Inoltre, la creatura più stimolante e affascinante dell'intera galassia si era innamorata di me e desiderava soltanto di poter stare insieme! Mi sembrava di sognare, ma ero consapevole di non essere più costretta a svegliarmi! Beh, dopo tanto dolore, solitudine e sacrifici, stavo per affacciarmi al periodo più bello di tutta la mia vita! Tette santissime! Non stavo nella pelle, per l'eccitazione!

Sai, a volte penso che il mio destino si è dato davvero molto da fare con me! Si è comportato come un vero stronzo, per un po', ma proprio quando ho smesso di essere quella che ero, mi ha permesso di ritrovare me stessa! Altre volte, ha agito come il mio migliore amico... mi è stato vicino, mi ha aiutato a crescere e proprio quando pensavo che fosse finita, mi ha ridato indietro ogni cosa!

Beh, credo che un migliaio di anni sia un sacco di tempo per mettersi a fare bilanci. Forse è per questo, che quando guardo indietro, un solo momento di gioia, può far scomparire interi anni di dolore! Sai Zuccherino, hai proprio ragione. Ci sono volte, in cui la vita ti piove addosso, fuori controllo, come un dannato temporale! Non importa quanto grande sia il tuo ombrello, sei sicura che ti bagnerai! Ma, se hai la fortuna di vivere abbastanza a lungo, puoi star certa, che prima o poi, in mezzo a quel mucchio di letame puzzolente, vedrai spuntare un bellissimo fiore!

Io ho avuto molto dalla vita! La mia storia con Benezia è stata fantastica ed è durata per quasi 200 anni! Insieme siamo state felici, lei e io e abbiamo ricevuto il dono più prezioso della nostra vita ... le nostre _Piccole Ali_ , Liara! Lo sai, rivivrei cento volte ogni secondo di dolore, di tutti i mille anni della mia esistenza, se fosse l'unica strada per arrivare alla mia bambina!

Karin si sente come risvegliata da un brutto sogno, con la sorpresa che tutte le emozioni scatenate nella sua anima dal racconto di Aethyta sono vere e stanno ancora attraversando il suo cuore. Si sente vicino ad Aethyta, come mai prima d'ora e sollevata per come è finita. Karin è grata al destino, perché oggi Aethyta è proprio lì davanti a lei. Eppure, non può ignorare una sfumatura di delusione, laggiù in fondo, in un angolo nascosto del suo cuore…

K: Oh Thyta, sono così felice che sia finita! Che hai vissuto tanti anni d'amore con la tua Benezia, ma... beh, sai, pensavo di valere la tua fiducia, la tua sincerità! Perché non me ne hai mai parlato prima?!

Un'ondata di puro rammarico scorre attraverso la voce di Aethyta, mentre raccoglie delicatamente le mani di Karin nelle sue...

A: Karin, perdonami! Tu vali molto più di questo, Zuccherino! Mi dispiace e hai ragione, avrei dovuto, ma... non sapevo da che parte cominciare e ... avevo paura di perderti! Sai, ho provato molte volte, ma ogni giorno mi sentivo sempre più attratta da te, così... semplicemente non ho potuto! Beh, non avrei mai immaginato di avere il grande privilegio di innamorarmi di nuovo, con la stessa coinvolgente intensità, di un'altra creatura così speciale e meravigliosa come te! Invece è successo, Karin! Il mio cuore ti appartiene adesso, completamente. Così, come la tua anima è diventata una parte di me! Beh, Bambolina, a volte mi domando cosa ci trovi in una vecchia mummia come me! Ma, visto che ti piacciono gli oggetti d'antiquariato, sappi che i miei sentimenti sono reali e io ti amo per davvero, Bocconcino! ... Lo sai... adesso potrei morire, se tu te ne vai!

C'è un oceano negli occhi di Aethyta. Così scuro e profondo e misterioso. Ma, la sua mano è dolce, il suo tocco è sicuro, il suo cuore può farla volare. Karin si sente pervasa di calore, di amore. Un volo di emozioni percorre profondamente la sua anima. Sente la scarica di felicità scorrere nelle sue vene, un'esplosione interna, come se ogni cellula del suo corpo incominciasse a tremare. Aethyta è sincera. Karin si fida ciecamente del suo cuore, sente che non potrebbe sbagliare! La sua voce è ancora commossa, mentre esclama...

K: Oh, Thyta! Ti amo anch'io! E non ho nessuna intenzione di muovermi di qui!

Il cuore di Aethyta fatica a ritrovare il suo battito. L'esplosione di emozione invade le sue vene come un lampo, che illumina improvviso tutto il cielo. Sente lo stomaco arrampicarsi selvaggiamente, mentre trascina Karin tra le sue braccia e la bacia a lungo, con la stessa emozione della loro prima volta, legate insieme nello stesso slancio di tenerezza e passione. Infine, la voce di Aethyta diventa un leggero sussurro, che trascina Karin sempre più in alto, fin dove entrambe accarezzano il cielo...

A: Oh, Zuccherino, certo che vali la mia fiducia e... molto di più! Ah, come vorrei averti incontrata almeno una ventina di anni fa! Anche se... sai, tecnicamente sarebbe ancora possibile e... beh, devo essere maledettamente fuori di testa! Tuttavia, io... vorrei una figlia da te, Karin! ... Se non fossi troppo vecchia!

Karin si sente debole, senza fiato. Si stringe forte al corpo di Aethyta per non cadere. Questo è uno di quei momenti, in cui non vorrebbe essere medico, per non sapere così bene quanto grave è il rischio che sta correndo il suo cuore. Karin non può pensare, muoversi, parlare. Si sente confusa e felice... talmente felice, che potrebbe morire! Sta fissando Aethyta, profondamente negli occhi, con la bocca spalancata, da un tempo che le sembra interminabile. Infine, trova un sussurro dentro di lei, come un lieve sospiro sfuggito al suo cuore…

K: Thyta, dici sul serio?! Oh, sarebbe fantastico!

Aethyta sente il cuore di Karin più vicino, picchiare selvaggiamente sul proprio cuore, come se cercasse di entrarle nel petto. Si abbracciano forte, tutti i loro sensi ubriachi di eccitazione. La voce di Aethyta sta ancora tremando e le sembra di affogare in un mare profondo di emozione...

A: Beh, Karin, sono una vecchia, pazza, strampalata Matriarca, completamente fuori di testa! Desiderare un'altra figlia alla mia età, non ha molto senso, lo so! ... Sono troppo vecchia per essere nonna, figuriamoci per essere madre! ... Se non bastasse, sono davvero un pessimo padre! Tuttavia, devo ammettere, che... sì, sono dannatamente seria, Bocconcino!

Karin si sente trascinata, come una farfalla alla furia dell'uragano. I suoi sensi cavalcano il vento, eccitati al di là delle parole, da tonnellate di emozioni, che vibrano, come le corde di un'arpa al suono della più dolce melodia.

K: Beh, Dolcezza, lo sai, mio nonno diceva sempre: _"Un ramo di pazzia abbellisce l'albero della saggezza!"_ Oh, Thyta! Lo vorrei anch'io, Amore mio! Così tanto, come non ho mai desiderato qualcosa in vita mia! Tuttavia, ho paura che... che tu non sia l'unica adorabile, vecchia mummia, nella nostra famiglia, Tesoro! Anch'io potrei essere più nonna che mamma, o... papà! Non lo so, al massimo, potrei sembrare una... "adorabile zietta!"

Sebbene, Thyta, da quando stiamo insieme, mi sento come una ragazzina! Grazie al cielo, fisicamente sto bene! Sai, salvo incidenti, ho una buona prospettiva di vita. Direi, non meno di sessant'anni e... e anche tu! Beh, sai... di notte, mentre stai dormendo, ti ho esaminato molte volte! Posso tranquillamente affermare, che nonostante la tua età, hai ancora una salute eccellente! Immagino che dovresti ringraziare i tuoi poteri biotici eccezionali. Quindi, come medico, non vedo alcuna controindicazione a una possibile gravidanza. Tuttavia Cioccolatino, le probabilità che tu rimanga incinta alla tua età, sono praticamente nulle. Direi approssimativamente una su mille! Comunque... beh, diciamo soltanto, che non sarebbe la prima volta, che il destino mi stupisce con qualche sorta di miracolo!

Aethyta si sente sopraffatta da una sterminata voglia di vivere, un piacere talmente intenso da farla barcollare. Tuttavia, non può più ignorare una spiacevole sensazione di vergogna. Un senso di colpa sottile, cresciuto nell'angolo più nascosto della sua mente, dove nessuno, tranne la sua coscienza, avrebbe potuto guardare. In un primo momento, sembra un leggero fastidio, che bussa, poi graffia, poi esplode, diventando rumore.

Aethyta non può fare a meno di ascoltare! Deve ammettere a se stessa, che sta sperando anima e corpo, che Shepard ritorni presto, senza l'aiuto della _Fusione Bianca_. All'inizio, non le importava di doversene andare, ma adesso... vorrebbe soltanto restare! Aethyta fissa Karin, che le sorride e all'improvviso, ha paura di morire! Tutto quello che vuole stasera, è essere felice, continuare a sognare, chiudere gli occhi e... lasciarsi andare!

A: Suppongo che il vero miracolo è come mi fai sentire, Zuccherino! Beh, sai, è altamente probabile che in sessant'anni nostra figlia sarebbe abbastanza grande da prendersi cura di se stessa e poi ... sono sicura, che potrebbe sempre contare su sua sorella maggiore. Quindi, sai che ti dico? Perché non lasciamo fare al destino? Sai, adoro essere stupita!

Esattamente quello che vuole anche Karin...

K: Oh, anch'io! Lo sai, "Cioccolatino blu", sembra magnifico! Quindi, perché non vieni qui e provi a stupirmi?!

Continua ...


	32. Piccole ali spezzate!

Loyalties:

Mass Effect Trilogy è un gioco Bioware. Per qualsiasi riferimento al gioco ufficiale tutti i diritti sono di proprietà di Bioware. La Fan Fiction "Mass Effect At Dawn Again" è il frutto della mia immaginazione e del mio lavoro, è un libero tributo, appassionato e personale a un grande videogioco. È vietato qualsiasi utilizzo parziale o totale a scopo di lucro e non.

...

*** Solo una piccola nota: questo capitolo, sarà l'ultimo prima delle vacanze estive. Naturalmente, la storia continuerà e prevedo di pubblicare il prossimo capitolo già a settembre. Quindi, l'occasione è ideale per ringraziare di cuore tutti voi che state leggendo e augurare a tutti un'estate felice! :)

...

 **Capitolo 31**

 **Piccole ali spezzate!**

… Quando sentii la serratura sbloccarsi dall'esterno, sapevo che eri tu... ti guardai negli occhi e non riuscii a trattenere le lacrime! La tua voce, delicatamente mi prese tra le braccia, addolcendo a poco a poco la mia pena.

S: Ehi, Cuoricino, non piangere!

Mentre parlavamo, il tuo incoraggiamento, la tua fiducia, mi restituivano un filo di speranza, dapprima molto flebile, poi sempre più tenace, resistente. Fino a quando la tua convinzione, letteralmente mi strappò fuori da quel letto, attirandomi al terminale, mostrandomi uno nuovo scopo, una neonata speranza... che mi faceva sentire come se potessi davvero aiutare la mia specie!

L: Mi servirà un po' di tempo, Shepard, ma... grazie! Riesci sempre a farmi stare meglio!

La tua voce era risoluta, mentre mi venivi più vicino, il tono inflessibile, le tue parole tutto quello che volevo sentire...

S: Ehi, la mia Bambina! Certo che lo so e hai tutto il tempo che vuoi, ma di una cosa non ti scordare! Noi troveremo quel bastardo e gli strapperò i nostri dati! La pagherà per questo, Liara, dovessi inseguirlo fino all'inferno, non mi sfuggirà! Noi vendicheremo Thessia... te lo prometto!

La forza della tua convinzione mi accese di coraggio, come una piccola luce tramutata in faro. Capace di tagliare il buio e di continuare a crescere, fino ad annientare l'oscurità che stava soffocando la mia anima.

L: Oh, Emy! Ti credo! So che lo farai, che noi due, lo faremo... insieme!

Le tue mani circondavano il mio viso di dolci carezze e la tua voce si faceva accattivante, suadente, seducente...

S: Ehi, ti amo da impazzire, Liara! Non ti lascerò da sola, stanotte! Voglio tenerti tra le mie braccia, fin quando il sonno ci avvolgerà, nel suo rassicurante rifugio. Voglio restare qui, accanto a te, prendermi cura di te, Piccolina! Voglio condividere la tua tristezza, dividere tutto il dolore a metà, cercare di renderlo un po' meno pesante da sopportare. E domani mattina, quando ti sveglierai, farti sentire ancora avvolta da tutto l'Amore, che provo per Te!

Un tremito percorse la mia spina dorsale, fece bloccare il mio cuore nel petto. Gettai il mio sguardo sul pavimento, mentre continuavo a voltarti le spalle, perché... non riuscivo a guardarti negli occhi. Le tue parole erano così dolci, traboccanti di tenerezza, che volevo soltanto scivolarti tra le braccia, stringermi a quel delizioso sollievo e lasciarmi andare. Ma... c'era una cosa, che ancora non sapevi e che avevo molta paura di dirti. Così, non riuscii a fare a meno di sembrare di nuovo... sfuggente!

L: Sei... sei molto gentile, Shepard, ma... non è necessario! Mi sento meglio, davvero! Non devi preoccuparti per me. Ti amo anch'io, da impazzire! Ci vediamo domattina presto, per studiare insieme i dettagli del piano... buonanotte!

Quel genere di sottile imbarazzo, che tradiva la mia voce era chiaro nel tuo cuore, anche se stavo cercando di nasconderlo, ma invano. Eri molto in pena per me, istintivamente le tue mani si posarono sulle mie spalle, guidando delicatamente il mio sguardo incontro ai tuoi occhi, mentre la tua voce non sapeva cancellare l'evidente sfumatura di apprensione...

S: Ehi, non dovresti mentire con me!... Che cos'è che non riesci a nascondermi?

Nonostante il contatto delle tue mani fosse lieve, mi provocò un dolore molto intenso, lancinante e non riuscii a trattenere un gemito. La tua reazione fu insieme di ansia e di stupore...

S: Liara, tu sei ferita! Perché diavolo non me lo hai detto?!

Improvvisamente, mi sentivo molto in colpa e il rammarico umiliava la mia voce...

L: Mi dispiace, Shepard. Perdonami! Io... non volevo mentirti! Temevo soltanto, che se lo avessi saputo, non mi avresti permesso di seguirti in missione e... beh, lo sai, farebbe più male di qualsiasi ferita!

Eri preoccupata, non arrabbiata. Appena un riflesso di indulgenza negli occhi e un accenno di rimprovero, a turbare la tua voce...

S: Ehi, non c'è bisogno di nascondermi le cose, Liara! Mi fido di te! Sono assolutamente sicura che non metteresti mai a rischio una missione. Se la tua ferita ti impedisse di proteggermi le spalle, saresti la prima a rinunciare. Sai, ho detto a Joker di impostare la rotta per la Cittadella, ci sono alcune faccende, che devo sbrigare laggiù. Perciò, avrai tutto il tempo di riprendere fiato, prima della prossima missione. Non preoccuparti, se ti sentirai in grado di partecipare, non sarò certo io a impedirtelo. Adesso però... fammi vedere!

Sapevo che dicevi sul serio, ma ero certa, che il tuo istinto di protezione avrebbe prevalso e avresti trovato un modo per tenermi al sicuro sulla Normandy. Ma io volevo stare al tuo fianco, così... ti ho mentito di nuovo.

L: Emy, non è niente, è soltanto un livido... non preoccuparti!

Un lampo di irritazione guizzò nei tuoi occhi, il tuo viso si contrasse in una smorfia di disprezzo. Tutta la tua rabbia, nell'aspro sibilare della tua voce...

S: E' stato quel bastardo, non è vero?!

L: Si... quando mi ha lanciato addosso a Javik, sono atterrata malamente sulla spalla! Ma, Karin mi ha dato una pomata, dice che è miracolosa. Mi passerà molto in fretta, vedrai!

La mia strana riluttanza ti feriva, a tal punto, da farti fraintendere completamente le mie ragioni. All'improvviso, la tua voce divenne aggressiva, tagliente...

S: Maledizione! Togliti subito quella dannata corazza, Liara... è un ordine! Non ho intenzione di portarti a letto, se per caso è questo, che ti preoccupa!

La tua frustrazione mi colpì dritto al cuore, come uno sparo! Mi sentivo colpevole e preoccupata e non potevo più trattenere le mie emozioni. Improvvisamente, tutto quello che volevo era dirti la verità...

L: Shepard, no! Certo che no... non è questo! Come puoi, soltanto pensarlo!? Anzi, avrei... molto bisogno di te, in realtà!... Del tuo amore... di sentirti dentro a ogni emozione! Oh Emy, la verità è che... che non riesco a toglierla da sola e... non volevo farti preoccupare! Senti, lo so che stai soffrendo per come sono andate le cose, ma credimi, non hai ragione di sentirti in colpa. Oh, per favore Emy, io... io non voglio!

In un baleno la tua voce, diventò dolcissima. Le tue mani si muovevano delicatamente sul mio viso, mentre le tue labbra mi toccavano le labbra con un bacio gentile. Mi sorridevi, riversando la tua luce nel mio cuore, mentre ti stavi già prendendo cura di me.

S: Ok, ok, va bene... non preoccuparti, ti aiuto io! Scusami, Piccolina, sono stata un'idiota!

La mia spalla sinistra era completamente contusa, tumefatta. Un grosso livido viola scuro la copriva totalmente, allargandosi nella zona del collo, fino a raggiungere la colonna vertebrale.

S: Dannazione, è un gran bel souvenir! Mi dispiace, Cuoricino... fa molto male?

L: no, solamente se mi tocchi...

S: Hmm, certo! Sarà meglio mettere subito un altro po' di quella pomata e poi, speriamo che succeda il miracolo!

Incontrai brevemente il tuo sguardo, era triste, demoralizzato. Anche se cercavi di non farmene accorgere, sentivo che ancora non riuscivi a darti pace. Ero molto preoccupata per te, tutto ciò che volevo era cancellare il tuo dolore...

L: Grazie, Shepard... adesso va meglio! Ehi, nemmeno tu sei da sola, mi hai sentito?! Emily, non dovresti biasimarti, abbiamo salvato delle vite su Thessia. Purtroppo, siamo stati lasciati da soli a combattere! La verità è, che... oggi i Razziatori non potevano essere fermati, nemmeno con un'intera flotta! Questo lo sai, non è vero?! Ti ricordi quando mi hai detto che non era colpa mia? ... Beh, ecco perché tutto questo non può essere nemmeno colpa tua!

I tuoi occhi scintillavano di rabbia e di lacrime, quando finalmente hai dato sfogo a tutta la tua pena. Il furore faceva tremare la tua voce...

S: OK, ma Kai Leng?! Sono caduta nella sua trappola, come una dannata sprovveduta, Liara! Quello stronzo miserabile avrebbe potuto ucciderti! Ha rubato i nostri dati di importanza vitale e come se non bastasse, mi sta prendendo per il culo! ... Ah, merda!

L: Shepard, eravamo solo in tre, mentre lui aveva una Cannoniera! Tuttavia, siamo sopravvissuti e tu lo ritroverai! Gli farai sputare quei dati e finalmente, sapremo come usare il Crucibolo! Pensa di essere molto più tosto di te, ma questo gioca a nostro vantaggio. Lui non ha la minima idea di cosa sei capace e proprio questa, sarà la sua rovina!

Eri rimasta in silenzio, lo sguardo intrappolato nel pavimento, le mani aggrappate con forza alle mie mani, uno spiacevole senso di frustrazione ben disegnato sul tuo viso.

L: Ehi, guardami! Per favore, Stellina, smettila di rimproverarti! Hai fatto tutto quello che potevi e... sono sicura, che non si poteva fare meglio di così!

Una scintilla di sollievo luccicava nei tuoi occhi, teneramente immersi nei miei. Le tue labbra mi cercavano, sospese sul bordo di un esile sorriso. Lentamente, mi attiravano verso di te, scivolando incontro al tuo respiro, sciogliendo ogni tensione, alleviando ogni pena, fondendosi urgentemente alle mie labbra, con slancio, amore, disperazione. Entrambe fummo inondate da impetuose emozioni, così vorticose, da farci vibrare di eccitazione.

L: Oh Emy, io... ti voglio... da impazzire! Ho uno struggente bisogno di Te! tutto ciò che desidero in questo momento, è... lasciarmi andare, trovare un po' di pace, qui tra le tue braccia e... consolarti, dissolvere tutto il dolore dal tuo cuore e dal mio. Pensare solamente a Noi due! Vorrei sentirmi in pace, essere serena, insieme a te... almeno per una notte!

S: Ehi, la mia Bambina... ti voglio anch'io... così disperatamente, che potrei morire! Ma... tu, sei ferita e... non voglio rischiare di farti male!

Non potevo smettere di sfiorarti il viso con le labbra, di confondermi nel tuo respiro, scambiarlo con il mio. Desideravo soltanto legarmi ai tuoi sensi e colmarli con infinita dolcezza dei miei. L'eccitazione rendeva vellutata la mia voce, intrigante il mio respiro, audace la mia mano...

L: Allora... dovrai fare molta attenzione, Amore mio, perché... non posso aspettare un secondo di più!

Il tuo sorriso scivolava lentamente sul mio collo, per cercare il mio viso. Le tue mani si stringevano ai miei fianchi con ardore. Le tue labbra coccolavano le mie guance, baciavano teneramente le mie dita, mentre mi raccoglievi più vicino, avvolgendomi nell'incomparabile dolcezza della tua voce...

S: Hmm... per caso, stai facendo pressione?!

Per poi lasciarti delicatamente intrappolare, nel sussurrare seducente della mia...

L: Beh, a dire il vero, si... molta pressione!

S: Ah, fantastico! Proprio come piace a me! Ma, per favore, piccolo "Raggio di Luna", aspetta solo un minuto...

Ti guardavo incuriosita, avvicinarti alla mia radio sopra il comodino. Ero impaziente, inebriata dall'attesa. Quando, ti vidi digitare qualcosa sul tuo factotum, non seppi resistere...

L: Shepard, che cosa fai?!

Una ventata di ricordi bellissimi attraversò improvvisamente le mie emozioni al suono intrigante della tua voce, come una fresca brezza dell'oceano sulla pelle...

S: Oh, sto solo mantenendo una vecchia promessa!

Ben presto, le magiche note di quella meravigliosa _"Sonata al Chiaro di Luna"_ di Beethoven, avvolsero ogni cosa, immergendoci nella loro incomparabile suggestione. Iniziasti a spogliarti, molto lentamente, in piedi, proprio di fronte a me, con indescrivibile sensualità. Mi attraevi fatalmente, con complicità, seducendomi col tuo sorriso, stregandomi con ogni sguardo, intrigandomi... per poi lasciarmi letteralmente senza fiato...

L: Oh Emy, sei così bella, da togliere il respiro!

S: Tu... sei bellissima e... ogni mio respiro, appartiene a Te!

La musica spandeva il suo calore, risuonando nei nostri sensi, facendoli vacillare di euforia. Un inaspettato benessere si irradiava da quelle meravigliose note, che penetravano i nostri corpi, rendendo inebriante l'attesa...

L: Credevo volessi ballare...

S: Oh si! Ma, prima... ti dovrai spogliare...

L: Oh, ecco una prospettiva... davvero affascinante!

S: Coraggio allora, vieni qui!

Ti circondai la vita con un braccio, mentre con la mano ti accarezzavo i capelli, giocando sul tuo viso, scherzando con le dita lungo il collo, accendendo i tuoi brividi, facendoti trattenere il respiro. Tu mi stringevi a te, con infinita tenerezza, sfiorandomi dolcemente la schiena, avvolgendomi nel caldo contatto della tua pelle. Sentivo tutte le tue emozioni rifluire attraverso i miei sensi, nella eccitante vibrazione dei nostri corpi, che ondeggiavano piano, al ritmo coinvolgente di quel pianoforte così prodigioso...

La musica si spandeva tutto intorno, come un incantevole seduzione, che penetrava i nostri sensi, infiammandoli di dolce eccitazione. Restammo a lungo abbandonate in quell'abbraccio, con gli occhi rapiti in un unico, irripetibile sguardo. Fino a quando non fummo più in grado di ballare e scivolammo sul letto. Ci ritrovammo sedute, una di fronte all'altra, teneramente intrecciate nel contatto più intimo. Talmente vicine, così profondamente legate, che non sapevo distogliere il mio sguardo, dal paradiso sicuro del tuo, che mi toccava l'Anima e sapeva consolarmi in tali indecifrabili abissi, che all'improvviso, non esisteva più nessuna guerra, nessun mostruoso nemico, o inguaribile dolore. Più nessuna paura!

Solamente, il tuo sorriso bellissimo, che mi avvolgeva come un mantello, riscaldando il mio cuore al fuoco dei tuoi incrollabili sentimenti per me. Così assoluti e profondi, da cancellare per magia qualsiasi tormento!

Tutto ciò che desideravo, erano le tue labbra dolcissime, che mi baciavano piano, con trasporto infinito, emozionandomi l'anima. Il tuo corpo palpitante, che si intrecciava nel mio, accendendo i miei sensi di irresistibile desiderio. Volevo sentirmi parte di te, unirmi alla tua anima, fondermi in ogni tuo turbamento, mescolarmi in ogni tua sensazione, diventare parte della tua sconfinata dolcezza. E poi, lasciarmi andare, appartenere soltanto al tuo cuore, come in un interminabile volo d'Amore. Sentire i miei sensi travolti di indescrivibile emozione tuffarsi nei tuoi, fino a farli impazzire!

… Restammo a lungo senza parole, a colmarci di sguardi, di sorrisi, tenerezze. Quel giorno, fu uno dei più terribili di tutta la mia vita, ma quella notte... esistevi solamente Tu! Talmente dolce, premurosa e affettuosa, da farmi dimenticare, che fuori da quella stanza, tutto il male dell'Universo ci stava aspettando!

Fu una notte, così romantica, davvero speciale! Ci sussurrammo cose bellissime, che non potrò mai scordare, nemmeno tra un migliaio di anni. Cose che mi porto dentro, scolpite nel mio cuore e ogni giorno mi danno la forza per continuare. Lo sai, Shepard, se chiudo gli occhi, mi sembra di sentire ancora la tua voce, morbida e suadente, che mi parla d'Amore. Ricordi, all'inizio non riuscivi a trovare le parole...

S: Oh Tesoro, è stato... davvero... davvero... ah!

L: Ehi, lo so! Nemmeno io riesco a trovare le parole, per descrivere quello che provo a immergermi dentro quell'oceano di emozioni. A confondermi in Te, attraversando tutto il tuo Universo, diventandone parte, fondendolo al mio. A perdere l'equilibrio, sul ciglio delle tue labbra, precipitarmi dentro al tuo cuore e sentirmi così pienamente Tua... fino a diventare inevitabilmente una parte di Te, che sei tutto il mio Assoluto. Tutto ciò che mi serve, per vivere!

I tuoi occhi si bagnarono di emozione, le tue parole di sconfinata poesia, mentre dicevi...

S: Ehi la mia Bambina! Sei così profonda stanotte, che potrei perdermi in fondo ai tuoi occhi e vagare per sempre in quel meraviglioso Infinito che abita dentro di Te! … Sono innamorata di te, Liara, oltre ogni limite e... mi sento completamente, assolutamente, incredibilmente felice, insieme a Te!

Lo sai, Cuoricino, quando ti tengo tra le braccia, quando sfioro il tuo viso, quando bacio le tue labbra, ho l'assoluta certezza, che non sarei mai potuta tornare... non senza di Te! È stato per te che ho trovato la forza e solo con te, che voglio trascorrere ogni istante, consumare ogni respiro della mia vita, Liara. Adesso e per l'eternità, perché... io sono tua!

Mi dicevi quelle cose così romantiche e profonde e bellissime, in un modo talmente dolce, struggente, che all'improvviso, mi sono sentita sopraffatta da una felicità smisurata! Ero pervasa da un'ondata di commozione, che non sapevo trattenere e non ho potuto fare a meno di scoppiare in lacrime, a dirotto, con il viso nascosto tra le mani.

La tua immediata reazione fu istinto di protezione...

S: Ehi, la mia Bambina! Perdonami, io non volevo farti piangere! Volevo soltanto, che sapessi quanto ti amo, che cosa significhi per me! ... Coraggio Piccola, non piangere, tutto ciò che voglio è farti felice!

Mi lasciai raccogliere come un piccolo uccellino ferito, nel tenero nido delle tue braccia. Piacevolmente riscaldata dal suono amorevole della tua voce, prigioniera di un vortice di felicità dolorosa...

L: Non sto piangendo! Beh, si ma... sono lacrime di gioia!

Feci un respiro profondo, provando a calmarmi. Cercai il conforto del tuo sguardo, mi avvolsi intorno alle tue dita. Poi, lasciai correre a perdifiato tutte le mie emozioni...

L: Oh Shepard, tu ... sei così incredibile, così speciale! ... Lo sai, ancora non mi spiego, per quale straordinario miracolo, tu ti sia innamorata di me, ma il tuo Amore... è la cosa più preziosa che ho, talmente meravigliosa e importante! Sono pazza di te, Emy ... oltre ogni limite! È una sensazione meravigliosa, ma così terribile, perché adesso sono sicura, che... non posso vivere senza di Te, Shepard! Oh, questa volta... questa volta, io non potrei!

Mi gettai tra le tue braccia, che non aspettavano altro che potermi raccogliere e stringere e consolare, per prendersi di nuovo cura di me.

S: Ehi la mia Bambina! Oh, non preoccuparti... non riuscirai a liberarti di me!

Sentivo l'infinita tenerezza della tua mano, che mi accarezzava, cercando il mio viso sprofondato sul tuo seno. Con delicatezza guidavi i miei occhi ad afferrare il tuo sguardo, rassicurandomi. Asciugavi le mie lacrime con dolcissime carezze, illuminandomi con il tuo sorriso, mentre avvicinavi lentamente le tue labbra alle mie, che sapevano di sale. Poi, mi hai baciato amorevolmente, con tenero trasporto, dissolvendo ogni timore, cancellando l'angoscia. A poco a poco, un tocco di gioia ha iniziato a battere nel mio cuore e a farmi sentire di nuovo al sicuro, così perdutamente innamorata di Te!

S: Stai tranquilla, Cuoricino, questo incubo tra poco finirà e non dovremo più avere paura, non dovremo più soffrire! Potremo stare insieme, così profondamente ogni notte, assaporare ogni prezioso momento, gioire di ogni istante. Andremo ovunque vogliamo, faremo qualunque cosa ci salterà in mente... soltanto io e te, insieme! Finalmente, saremo libere di vivere il nostro amore, senza più limiti, oltre ogni limite!

Respiravo la tua voce, profondamente. Le tue parole rendevano più audace il mio spirito, rafforzavano la mia convinzione. Il tuo tono di fiducia sapeva nutrire la mia speranza, come un bellissimo fiore, capace di fiorire nel mio cuore, nonostante tutte le spine.

L: Oh Emy, tu sai essere così convincente, Anima mia! Nel cuore del mio cuore, voglio crederci! Lo sai, è esattamente quello che voglio per noi due! E non ho intenzione di permettere, a nessun malvagio potere in questo universo di separarmi di nuovo da Te!... Nemmeno ai Razziatori... nemmeno all'Araldo in persona... dovessi ammazzarlo con le mie mani! Io non ti lascerò, Amore infinito della mia vita... te lo giuro... mai più!

S: Ehi, la mia dolcissima Bambina blu! Questo si chiama parlare! Grazie, ti amo anch'io! Ogni singola parola, vale anche per me! Coraggio, adesso vieni qui. E' tardissimo, dovremmo cercare di dormire un po'...

L: Oh, si! Lo sai, adoro addormentarmi tra le tue braccia! Cullata dal tuo respiro, al ritmo rassicurante del tuo cuore. È così bello rimanere avvolta nel confortante tepore del tuo corpo, completamente immersa nell'inebriante fragranza del tuo profumo. Oh Emy, vorrei davvero, che questa notte non finisse mai!

Il dolce sussurrare della tua voce, è stata l'ultima cosa che ho sentito...

S: Non finirà, te lo prometto!... Questa notte, è soltanto l'inizio, Liara... non è finita, vedrai... non è finita!

… Senza nemmeno rendermene conto, scivolai in un sonno profondo, rigenerante e sorprendentemente sereno. La prima cosa che sentii quando mi svegliai, furono le tue labbra, che mi accarezzavano il viso, cospargendomi di piccoli, affettuosi baci, mentre un piacevolissimo profumo di fragole, si stava diffondendo nell'aria, avvolgendo le mie narici. Ah, io adoro le fragole! Ti respirai a fondo, senza riaprire gli occhi, mentre cercavo le tue labbra con le mie, che non potevano smettere di sorridere.

Ti trovai molto in fretta, perché sapevo bene dove cercare. Ti baciai intensamente, con tutto l'Amore che bombardava inarrestabilmente ogni battito del mio cuore. Avevi un delizioso sapore di fragole, così spalancai gli occhi, infilandomi dentro ai tuoi, che già mi sorridevano...

S: Buongiorno!

L: Ciao, Stellina! Lo sai, dovresti svegliarmi così, ogni mattina! Ma, senti un po'... cos'era il delizioso sapore di quel bacio?

Il tuo tono variava dallo scherzosamente vago, al premurosamente dolce, mentre dicevi...

S: Beh, non saprei! Magari... era il delizioso sapore della tua colazione! Sai, ieri sera, prima di venire qui, ho chiesto a Tali se poteva preparare una delle sue famosissime torte di fragole, giusto per tirarti un po' su il morale! Tuttavia, stamattina, quando ha portato il profumato malloppo... beh scusami, Piccolina, lo so che era la tua torta, ma... non ho saputo resistere! Non volevo svegliarti così, ho incominciato la colazione, senza di te! Tuttavia, Cuoricino, potrei farti compagnia... se me lo chiedi!

Un eloquente numero di briciole circondava il grande piatto, appoggiato sul mio comodino. Una invitante torta di fragole, alla quale era scomparsa una grossa fetta, faceva bella mostra di se. Tu mi sorridevi con aria innocente, mentre il dolce diffondeva la sua irresistibile fragranza in tutta la stanza. Sul tuo viso, l'impagabile espressione di una simpatica canaglia, appena colta con le mani nel sacco. Beh, cosa c'è di meglio per iniziare la giornata?!

L: Oh Emy, certo che puoi! E' stato un pensiero così carino! Adoro la torta di fragole di Tali!... Non esiste niente di più buono nell'universo! Grazie mille a tutte e due!

Avevi l'aria piuttosto soddisfatta, mentre tagliavi altre due grosse fette e ti sedevi sul letto accanto a me. Il tuo buon umore mi faceva stare meglio...

S: Oh, figurati, tieni, ti leccherai le dita! Allora... ti senti un po' meglio stamattina?

Oh, Stellina e me lo chiedi?! Ah, certo!... Certo, che sto meglio, ma soltanto grazie a Te! Stanotte è stato incredibile, Shepard! Tu, sei stata incredibile! Davvero al di là della mia immaginazione! Tuttavia, è qualcosa che non potrò mai superare. Ah, tu lo sai bene come mi sento, non è vero?!... La mia anima è strappata, Shepard, divorata dal tormento per Thessia. Quando chiudo gli occhi, tutto quello che vedo è distruzione e mi sento soffocare di tristezza. C'è una ferita nel mio cuore, talmente interiore, che temo non potrà mai guarire completamente. Ma... grazie alla Dea, tu sei qui con me!

Posso sempre vedere il coraggio nei tuoi occhi, Emy e questo mi fa sentire meglio, persino in giornate come ieri! Non importa quanto le circostanze siano terribili e disperate... quando siamo fianco a fianco, tu mi fai sentire, come se ci fosse ancora un domani! Spero che sia lo stesso anche per te, Emy! Sai, non dimenticherò mai questa... magica, notte dolcissima e... nemmeno ogni meraviglioso secondo, che riusciamo a trascorrere insieme, perché... ogni singolo respiro diventa speciale, quando sei con me! Grazie, Amore mio, per tutto quanto!

Mentre ascoltavi, mi accarezzavi delicatamente le guance, il tuo volto illuminato da un sorriso dolce. Mi tenevi stretta, nel caldo abbraccio della tua voce. I tuoi occhi scintillavano di gioia, le tue parole, mi avvolgevano di nuovo di emozione...

S: Ehi, Bambina blu!... Mi stai rendendo estremamente felice, lo sai questo, non è vero?! Il miracolo capace di strapparmi da qualunque maledetto inferno, sei tu! Certo, mi sento meglio anch'io, Piccolina, grazie a te! Oh, lo so! Quel genere di ferita non guarisce mai completamente! Ti capisco bene, Liara, proprio perché ne ho una uguale anch'io! Ma, con il tempo, riusciremo a stare meglio, vedrai! Lo supereremo insieme... nel solito modo!

Facevamo colazione sedute sul mio letto, tu avevi pensato anche al caffè. Eri così premurosa!... A dire il vero, quando stiamo insieme non sembri mai il soldato N7 altamente addestrato che sei. È davvero incredibile! La persona più mite e gentile che conosco e... il miglior soldato della Galassia, vivono entrambi dentro di te, in modo così naturale! Lo sai, Shepard, io... non potrei mai fare a meno di nessuno dei due!

Grazie a Karin, anche la mia spalla stava migliorando. Mentre mi mettevi di nuovo quella pomata, ti venne un'idea...

S: Stiamo per attraccare alla Cittadella. Lo sai, il Consigliere Tevos era davvero sconvolta ieri, perché non la vai a trovare? Potresti mostrarle i tuoi progetti per aiutare la vostra specie. Sono sicura, che parlare con lei farà sentire meglio tutte e due!

L'idea di parlare con Tevos delle risorse che potevo mettere a disposizione per migliorare il programma di aiuti ai civili evacuati da Thessia. Di progettare ulteriori schemi per mettere l'area in sicurezza e fornire sempre maggiore aiuto ai sopravvissuti. Di riuscire a creare un perimetro intorno a ogni città, mi riempiva di nuove motivazioni, come una ventata di energia positiva.

L: Ehi, è un'idea grandiosa! Hai ragione, Tevos e io, avremo molto di cui discutere. Grazie Shepard, sei un tesoro!

Mi hai salutato con un bacio sulle labbra e il tuo sorriso intrigante che diceva...

S: Oh si! E tu sei quella blu, sexy e fantastica! Forza, muoviamoci. Abbiamo un sacco di lavoro da fare!

Continua ...


	33. Una bella cavalcata! (prima parte)

Loyalties:

Mass Effect Trilogy è un gioco Bioware. Per qualsiasi riferimento al gioco ufficiale Tutti i diritti sono di proprietà di Bioware. La Fan Fiction "Mass Effect At Dawn Again" è il frutto della mia immaginazione e del mio lavoro, è un libero tributo, appassionato e personale a un grande videogioco. È vietato qualsiasi utilizzo parziale o totale a scopo di lucro e non.

 **Capitolo 32**

 **Una bella cavalcata!**

 **(prima parte)**

… La notte scivola tra le lenzuola, sfuma impalpabile incontro al chiarore, che istante dopo istante, si riversa copioso, sul viso addormentato di Liara, rivelandone il tranquillo sollievo. Il bagliore si diffonde su di lei, come una luminosa carezza, svelando i tratti delicati delle sue guance. Le labbra lievemente accostate, gli occhi chiusi, l'azzurro gentile delle sue braccia, teneramente avvolte attorno al cuscino, mentre sta sognando di stringersi a __Lei__.

E' ancora presto, ma la luce del giorno si è fatta più intensa e gli occhi di Liara si schiudono, malvolentieri. Le occorre un momento per riconoscere la stanza. Il letto vuoto, il cuscino deserto e... la dura realtà! Era bello quel sogno, lo vorrebbe riacciuffare! Allora, chiude in fretta gli occhi, si stringe teneramente al cuscino. Lo respira intensamente, immaginando il _suo_ profumo, ma... è già troppo tardi e il bel sogno è riuscito a fuggire. Ma, forse... stanotte tornerà!

… La stanza di Shepard non è mai silenziosa. Echeggia di respiri, di battiti, di misurazioni biologiche scandite da suoni, ritmici e continui, che non smettono mai. Giorno e notte lo stesso noioso rumore. Solo quando Liara inizia a parlare, d'improvviso ogni suono diventa soave e incomincia a vibrare nell'aria, come una piacevole melodia.

L: Ciao, Amore mio... lo sai, stanotte ti ho sognato... dormivi sul mio petto! Sembrava così reale, che... quando mi sono svegliata ho sentito il tuo profumo nel letto! Ah, Shepard, ne ho abbastanza di brutti ricordi! Beh, ne abbiamo ancora molti, lo so, ma... oggi non mi va di pensarci! Oh no, Stellina, dopo Thessia, non mi va proprio! Avrei voglia di... qualcosa di buono, invece. Scommetto, che piacerebbe anche a te!

La guerra è stata orribile, ma... non è tutto quanto da buttare! Abbiamo avuto un sacco di bei momenti tu e io... come quella magica notte dolcissima, capace di lenire l'orrore di Thessia, ma non solo quella! Ogni volta, che abbiamo potuto lasciarci andare, o ritagliarci anche soltanto pochi brevi istanti, da assaporare solamente noi due, è stato... fantastico! Beh, mi ricordo con particolare affetto di quel giorno sulla Cittadella, quando ti chiesi di raggiungermi al Mercato del Presidium. Successe non molto tempo dopo l'attacco di Cerberus, te lo ricordi?

… Beh, quel giorno era iniziato davvero nel modo peggiore. Mi ero svegliata di soprassalto, sudata e con il cuore dentro a un uragano. La voce di mia madre sembrava così reale! Il suo tono affranto, rotto dall'emozione, mi rimbombava nella testa. __"Piccole Ali, ti prego, non te ne andare!"__ Poche parole, ripetute all'infinito esplodevano dentro di me, si conficcavano nell'anima, come affilate schegge di dolore e potevo vedere la mia pelle sanguinare!

Così, mi sentivo piuttosto di corda. Mi sforzavo di essere ottimista sul nostro futuro, ma continuavo a pensare a mia madre, a quel giorno terribile su Noveria e... mi sembrava di soffocare. Da quando lei non c'era più, mi rendevo conto di quante cose avrei voluto dirle. Di tutto il tempo prezioso che avevo sprecato! Quand'ero bambina, la mamma era sempre stata una presenza molto rassicurante. Lei era la mia casa, la mia famiglia e, per lunghi anni... persino l'esempio ideale, che ogni figlia vorrebbe seguire!

Beh, almeno fino a quando non iniziammo a litigare per... i Prothean! Con il passare del tempo, i nostri contrasti mi erano sembrati talmente insormontabili, che mi avevano spinto ad andarmene. Più ci pensavo e più mi sentivo in colpa, per averla lasciata da sola a gestire la situazione più complicata e pericolosa di tutta la sua vita. Sapevo, che mia madre avrebbe cercato di fermare Saren comunque, ma dentro di me, pensavo che se fossi rimasta con lei, avrei avuto almeno un'occasione per tentare di convincerla a non andare con lui!

Sentivo di avere sprecato un sacco di tempo nella mia vita, che purtroppo non poteva più tornare. Provavo molta nostalgia. Mi sembrava di avere un enorme buco scavato proprio in mezzo al cuore, che sprigionava un insostenibile senso di vuoto, che non sapevo come colmare! La minaccia che incombeva sull'intera Galassia, mi faceva temere, che forse, più nessuno aveva l'occasione di recuperare il tempo perduto... nemmeno noi due! Così, quella mattina, molti pensieri mi frullavano per la testa. Ero piuttosto malinconica e desideravo trascorrere un po' di tempo insieme a te.

… Mentre parlavamo, tu leggevi profondamente dentro di me e avevo la sensazione che avessi tutte le risposte. Mi guardavi dolcemente, gli avambracci appoggiati al parapetto, le labbra disegnate in un premuroso sorriso. I tuoi occhi chiari risplendevano di risolutezza, spandendo la loro luce sul mio viso. Il suono incoraggiante della tua voce si prendeva cura del mio disagio, premurosamente, trasformandolo in fiducia, una parola dopo l'altra...

S: Ehi, Piccola, coraggio! Lo sai, non dovresti avere alcun rimpianto! Nessuno poteva immaginare come sarebbe andata! Tu le volevi bene e lei lo sapeva! Dovresti tenere a mente soltanto questo! Era tua madre, Liara, ti ha tenuto in grembo. Per molti mesi, avete condiviso ogni cosa tu e lei, come le due estremità della stessa emozione. Lei sapeva esattamente chi sei ed era molto fiera di te! Lo so che ti manca, ma tua madre ti ha lasciato la sua parte migliore, che continua a vivere, lì da qualche parte. La sua intelligenza, la determinazione, la saggezza dei suoi insegnamenti e... quegli occhi bellissimi, identici ai suoi.

Noi sconfiggeremo i Razziatori, Liara, anche per lei! Lo faremo insieme a tutti coloro che amiamo. Lo faremo insieme a tutti coloro, che se ne sono andati, ma che custodiamo nel nostro cuore e che continuano a illuminare il nostro cammino. Loro non smetteranno mai di accompagnarci, di guidarci e di esistere, attraverso l'amore!

L'energia che si levava dalla tua voce, saliva oltre la colonna di fumo all'orizzonte. Soffocava a poco a poco il malinconico tormento del mio spirito e si innalzava, eterea e leggera, verso il cielo, che all'improvviso sembrava più azzurro, luminoso. Ti guardavo dolcemente, gli avambracci appoggiati allo stesso parapetto, accanto ai tuoi, mentre mi lasciavo coinvolgere in una piacevole sensazione di sollievo. La luce calda dell'orizzonte ornava di seduzione le tue labbra e io morivo dalla voglia di baciarti...

L: Oh, Shepard... hai ragione! Lo sai, certe volte, tu sei l'unica in questa parte di Universo, capace di rassicurarmi per davvero. L'unica, che riesce sempre a farsi ascoltare... da me e anche dal mio cuore! Vorrei tanto, trascorrere più tempo insieme a te, Stellina... tempo prezioso, proprio come adesso... solamente per Noi!

Sentivo chiaramente, che anche tu ne avevi un irresistibile bisogno. Al delicato contatto delle tue mani, il mio cuore iniziò a correre veloce come il vento. La mia ragione a confondersi tra le tue dita. Una scintilla di luce elettrizzava i tuoi occhi, mentre sul tuo viso si allargava un sorriso emozionato. I nostri occhi si chiusero, le nostre labbra si avvicinarono, inebriandosi nei nostri respiri, che vibravano, si attraevano, non potevano più aspettare.

Il mercato brulicava di gente. Per la prima, volta ci stavamo baciando, così profondamente, in pubblico. Sono sempre stata molto riservata e timida e gelosa dei nostri momenti insieme. Preferirei che nessuno guardasse, mentre ti bacio, eppure... quel giorno, non mi importava un accidente delle altre persone. Era come se non ci fosse anima viva, perché... ovunque, intorno a me, esistevi solo Tu! Le tue labbra, il tuo cuore e la tua voce radiosa di intrigante euforia, mentre dicevi...

S: Vieni, devo mostrarti una cosa!

… Il Planetario era chiuso, ma bastò meno di un secondo, perché la serratura elettronica si arrendesse alla tua autorizzazione di livello Spettro, spalancandosi docilmente davanti a noi. L'interno era deserto. L'ampia sala avvolta da un buio silenzio. Durante l'attacco di Cerberus, alcuni civili vi avevano trovato rifugio, barricandosi al suo interno e rimanendo nascosti fino all'arrivo dei soccorsi. Grazie alla Dea, erano tutti sopravvissuti! I danni alle strutture del Planetario erano insignificanti. Tuttavia, le proiezioni erano state temporaneamente sospese. Mi rivolsi a te con aria innocente...

L: Shepard, io adoro questo posto, ma... perché sgattaiolare di nascosto? Cosa ci facciamo qui?

Invece di rispondere facevi correre le dita sul factotum, trasmettendo alla serratura il blocco di livello Spettro. I tuoi occhi erano nascosti nella penombra, ma il tuo sorriso faceva capolino nell'alone luminoso del software di simulazione. Quando la luce si accese, facendo affiorare il tuo sguardo, avevi già iniziato a slacciare un paio di bottoni della tua uniforme, un'espressione enigmatica sul viso. Malgrado provassi con tutte le mie forze a rimanere seria, non potevo controllare le mie labbra, che si stiravano meccanicamente, in un abbozzo di sorrisetto compiaciuto.

L: Non so che cosa hai in mente, ma... sta diventando interessante!

I tuoi occhi scintillarono nei miei per un battito d'ali, prima di chinarsi sul tuo seno. Parlavi con tono intrigante, la voce limpida, il sorriso seducente...

S: Voglio mostrarti una piccola cosa. Sai, Cuoricino, era da tanto tempo, che ci stavo pensando...

Un piccolo tatuaggio, con le iniziali dei nostri nomi, elegantemente attorcigliate insieme, adornava la tua pelle, proprio dove batte il cuore. Le lettere erano di un bel carattere dallo stile sinuoso, con i contorni più scuri e l'interno delicatamente sfumato, in modo quasi tridimensionale. Era davvero bellissimo e rimasi con la bocca spalancata!

L: Oh, Shepard! È... fantastico! Voglio averne uno anch'io, assolutamente identico al tuo!

S: Ehi, la mia Bambina! Sono così contenta che ti piace! Le nostre iniziali sono una promessa d'amore, lo sapevi? "L" come Love "E" come Eternity. "Amore per l'Eternità". Questa è la mia promessa, proprio qui, sul mio cuore!

L: Oh, Shepard, io ... questa promessa è anche la mia!

S: Ah, lo sai, in questo momento vorrei essere a Rio, su quella meravigliosa spiaggia e guardare il tramonto. Aspettare insieme che la luna si nasconda dietro la montagna, per far impazzire i nostri occhi di stelle. Ma, ho paura che questa sia la cosa più vicina a una spiaggia deserta, che posso offrirti, per il momento. Vieni, sediamoci, sta per cominciare!

Ero così felice, che avevo paura di scoppiare in lacrime, se solo avessi detto una parola! Così, ti ho semplicemente tenuto la tua mano, le mie dita avvolte tra le tue. Sedevamo al centro della sala, mentre le luci si abbassavano completamente. I nostri sguardi fatalmente sedotti dall'enorme cupola olografica circolare, che si andava delineando sul soffitto. Miliardi di fotoni incominciarono a danzare solamente per noi. Un grande sole, dalle multiformi sfumature gialle, rosse e arancioni, scendeva piano verso l'orizzonte, dipingendo il cielo di meraviglia, prima di chinarsi a baciare il mare, così rilucente di milioni di riflessi colorati.

Nel morbido suono della risacca, la tua voce mi sorprese di parole appassionate. Come un dolce sigillo, che suggellava la promessa d'amore, con la quale, da molto tempo, avevamo materialmente legato le nostre anime, fuso i nostri cuori in un vincolo indissolubile, custodito gelosamente dentro di Noi.

Quel tuo modo talmente romantico, di sottolinearlo, nonostante il momento così incerto della nostra esistenza, come se avessimo assolutamente un futuro insieme, dopo la guerra, mi stava travolgendo di felicità e faceva risplendere la mia speranza, insieme a quel bellissimo sole...

S: Lo sai, Cuoricino, il tempo che trascorriamo insieme è talmente speciale, che non mi basta mai! Lo so che è già tutto... _"perfetto"_ tra noi e probabilmente non c'è nessun bisogno di dirtelo, ma... io voglio farlo lo stesso! Ti amo, Liara T'Soni, e ... se siamo fortunati la metà di quanto immagino, presto ricacceremo i Razziatori nel nulla da dove sono venuti. Quindi, non mi importa un accidente di Razziatori, Cerberus o di qualsiasi altra dannata minaccia, perché sono sicura, che questa maledetta guerra presto finirà! Per quanto mi riguarda, non ho intenzione di andare da nessuna parte senza di te, per i prossimi 140 anni, almeno! Quindi, se non sei troppo spaventata all'idea, qualunque cosa accada... voglio trascorrere la mia vita insieme a te!

Le tue parole mi attraversavano, facendomi vibrare dall'interno. Si trasformavano in un suono soave, come di foglie sussurrate dal vento. Mi sembrava di non avere mai udito niente di più sublime della tua voce, che parola dopo parola, mi accendeva di gioia, mi inondava di felicità, come non avevo mai sognato prima. Il mio respiro tremava nel tuo, mentre ti venivo più vicino. Le mie dita disegnavano i contorni del tuo viso, mentre un lungo sussurro di emozioni riscaldava di sentimento la mia voce...

L: Emily Jane Shepard, Comandante, ti amo da impazzire! Lo sai, adoro il tuo piano _"perfetto"!_ A dire il vero, speravo che avresti detto qualcosa del genere, perché... non potrei nemmeno immaginare la mia vita, senza di te... non più!

… _"_ _ _Raggiungimi nel mio appartamento, non dirlo ad anima viva... fai presto!"__ Ricevetti il tuo messaggio sul nostro canale criptato e sembrava piuttosto urgente. Dopo il complotto orchestrato nientemeno che dal tuo diabolico alter ego, qualsiasi criptica variazione dei nostri piani aveva la tendenza a rendermi un tantino nervosa. Quel giorno, avevamo in programma di occuparci dei preparativi per la festa e volevamo andare insieme ad acquistare tutto il necessario. Tuttavia, mancavano parecchie ore al nostro appuntamento! Inoltre, dovevamo incontrarci all'Apollo, non alle Tiberius Towers.

Pensai, che qualcosa doveva essere cambiato e di sicuro, doveva trattarsi di una cosa piuttosto importante. La Normandy era ritornata nel bacino di carenaggio per completare i lavori di manutenzione. Nonostante fossimo in licenza, avevo ottenuto l'autorizzazione per accedere alla mia cabina, perché avevo urgente bisogno di verificare e controllare le mie risorse, per assicurarmi, che tutti i delicati dispositivi dell'Ombra fossero ancora in perfetta efficienza.

Tu stessa concordavi, che l'impeccabile organizzazione delle nostre risorse era di fondamentale importanza per il nostro successo. Inoltre, sapevi che stavo per ricevere i rapporti dai miei Agenti. Quindi ero certa, che non avresti chiamato, se non per qualcosa di veramente importante! A dire il vero, la definizione stessa di _"importante"_ era di per se piuttosto allarmante, dal momento, che solo una manciata di altre persone, sanno badare a se stesse bene quanto te!

Ecco perché, più ragionavo sulla questione e più il mio stomaco si contorceva inconsapevolmente, risvegliando la mia ansia in modo preoccupante. In men che non si dica, anche l'ultimo barlume di autocontrollo stava diventando un lontano ricordo. L'agitazione prendeva a calci il mio cuore, che urtava forte contro il petto, risucchiando avidamente tutta l'aria dal mio respiro.

Iniziai a riflettere con attenzione, costringendo il mio pensiero ad essere il più circostanziato possibile, sforzandomi di mantenere la calma. Dovevo rimanere concentrata, analizzare accuratamente la situazione, vagliare con ordine, tutte le numerose possibilità e, cosa non meno importante, cercare di nascondere a me stessa, che... ero ufficialmente preoccupata!

Se non altro, un paio di cose di vitale importanza le sapevo. Sapevo esattamente dove ti trovavi e che dovevo sbrigarmi! Tuttavia, non potevo precipitarmi al tuo appartamento senza un piano! Giunsi alla conclusione, che se non dovevo parlarne con nessuno, poteva significare soltanto due cose.

Numero uno. Qualcuno ti stava minacciando! Ciò nonostante eri riuscita a mandarmi una richiesta di aiuto. Poteva trattarsi di qualcuno, che conosceva bene l'equipaggio e non doveva vedere arrivare i rinforzi. Forse Cerberus, ma probabilmente, erano in pochi e tu pensavi, che grazie a un diversivo, noi due insieme avremmo avuto la meglio. In tal caso, dovevo essere molto discreta e sgattaiolare nel tuo appartamento, senza rivelare la mia presenza.

Numero due. Eri costretta a prendere una terribile decisione a fin di bene. Non volevi che la reputazione dei nostri amici venisse rovinata a causa tua, ma avevi un disperato bisogno del mio aiuto! Tuttavia, non avvertivo alcun segnale della tua presenza diffondersi nella mia mente. Non sentivo i tuoi sensi vibrare dentro di me. Nei miei occhi, sul mio corpo, soltanto buio e silenzio! Ero sempre più convinta, che fosse la numero uno. Dovevo agire in fretta!

... Raggiungere il tuo appartamento passando inosservata, non fu affatto facile! indossai abiti civili, mi mescolai tra la folla. Presi un taxi e mi fermai brevemente al Silver Coast Casino, prima di infilarmi di soppiatto nell'ascensore della Tiberius Tower. Ero più che sicura di non essere stata seguita. Non c'era niente di insolito lungo la strada. Nessun movimento sospetto nei dintorni del tuo appartamento. Nessuno in giro. Attivai il mio factotum, per bypassare la telecamera di videosorveglianza. Una volta sostituita l'immagine dell'esterno con una statica, potevo lavorare senza essere vista da chiunque si trovasse nel tuo appartamento.

C'era un pannello di areazione accanto alla tua porta. L'idea di strisciare come un verme in uno stretto cunicolo, in abito da sera, non mi faceva impazzire. Tuttavia, grazie alla mia mappa del sistema di areazione, sapevo esattamente come entrare nella tua camera e raggiungere l'armadio delle corazze e il banco delle armi.

Quel dannato cunicolo era caldo, sudicio e puzzolente, persino peggiore del condotto di areazione su Marte. Comunque, grazie alla Dea, molto meno affollato e decisamente più corto! La griglia di ventilazione della tua camera da letto, si trovava proprio sotto il banco delle armi. Quando sgusciai fuori, i miei polmoni si dilatarono a dismisura. Mi sembrò di non respirare aria fresca e pulita da settimane! Raccolsi la tua Locust e la Scorpion, poi mi diressi verso la porta, stringendo un'arma in ogni mano.

Dal piano inferiore proveniva una musica talmente assordante, che sembrava di stare all'Antro di Chora! Pensai con terrore, che ti stessero torturando! Oppure, il baccano poteva servire a coprire il rumore di eventuali spari! La paura congelava le gocce di sudore sulla mia fronte. Il mio cuore stava andando in frantumi, spaccato in milioni di schegge, lo stomaco grande come una moneta. Cercai di convincermi, che se la musica era accesa, dovevi per forza essere ancora viva! Pensai con rabbia, _"Chiunque voi siate, siete avvisati... giù le mani dalla mia anima gemella!"_

Se non altro, con tutto quel frastuono, non mi avrebbero sentito arrivare. Tutto quello che dovevo fare, era scoprire quanti erano e dove ti tenevano prigioniera! Mi diressi di soppiatto verso le scale, trattenendo il respiro. Lanciai un'occhiata al piano di sotto, sentivo il sangue pulsare nelle vene, mentre la musica incalzava e faceva rimbalzare tutti i miei organi interni.

Improvvisamente, sentii un'esplosione di gioia dilatare il mio stomaco e lacrime di sollievo fermarsi sull'orlo degli occhi, congelate appena un attimo prima di cadere. Dovetti appoggiarmi al parapetto del soppalco e aspettare che le mie ginocchia smettessero di tremare. Ero sollevata, ma confusa. Non avevo ancora deciso se mettermi a ridere o lanciarti in aria! Stavi proprio lì, in salotto e non ti eri ancora accorta di me. Il tavolino spostato in un angolo, rendeva la ragione della musica, ancora più evidente.

Non c'era nessuna minaccia, nessun pericolo, nessun misterioso nemico. Stavi semplicemente... _"ballando"_! Solo la Dea sa da quanto tempo! Cercavi diligentemente di riprodurre alcuni passi di danza, che avevi visto fare migliaia di volte alle ballerine nei locali. Con grande zelo, lo devo ammettere, ma... con una tale goffaggine! Beh, se posso parlare liberamente, Comandante... i tuoi movimenti ricordavano parecchio una di quelle grosse scimmie, che stanno all'origine dell'evoluzione della vostra specie!

Pochi minuti di quello spettacolo e la mia irritazione stava già scomparendo, come per magia. Stavo per raggiungerti al piano di sotto, quando ti sei lasciata cadere sul divano, sconsolata, mentre la musica si dissolveva. Non ti eri ancora accorta di me e imprecavi ad alta voce...

S: Oh, cazzo! Come diavolo fanno a muoversi così?! Ah, non ci riuscirò mai! Posso tenere a bada i Razziatori, ma poi, non sono in grado di gestire... questo... questo!...

Un'ondata di zucchero, si riversò nelle mie vene, travolgendo di tenerezza le ultime traccie di risentimento, dissolvendo a poco a poco tutta la paura. Dovetti lottare duramente per resistere alla tentazione di correre ad abbracciarti. Avevo il controllo di me stessa, anche se un leggero accenno di ilarità vibrava involontariamente nelle mie parole...

L: Sbaglio, o la mia adorabile ballerina ha bisogno di un po' di aiuto?

Al suono della mia voce, il tuo scudo si attivò in un lampo. Prima ancora di pensare, avevi già spiccato un gran salto, rotolando sulla schiena, per cercare copertura dietro il divano. Rimasi immobile, l'espressione divertita. Continuavo a fissare il tuo divano con le braccia appoggiate alla ringhiera, il corpo avvolto in un campo biotico scintillante.

Sentii un rumore sul lato destro del divano, mentre i tuoi capelli sbucavano dall'altra parte. Il dito teso sul grilletto, pronto al fuoco. È stato allora che hai realizzato che ero io. Sei uscita dalla tua copertura, con un'espressione sbalordita dipinta sul viso. Mentre lasciavi cadere la pistola sul divano, la tua voce risuonava nella stanza in un'esclamazione di autentica sorpresa, incredulità...

S: Cristo Santo! Liara?! Ma, cosa...?! Ma, come diavolo...!?

Iniziai a scendere gli scalini per raggiungerti, senza parlare. Il passo lento, i movimenti felini. Un sorrisetto seducente velava a malapena la pungente sfumatura di tensione inavvertitamente dimenticata sul mio viso. Ti guardavo intensamente, dritto negli occhi, con sguardo ammaliatore. Prima che potessi pronunciare una sola parola, la pistola riapparve per incanto tra le tue dita tese. L'azzurro bluastro dello scudo riluceva sulla tua uniforme, mentre la tua voce si faceva tagliente, il tono autoritario...

S: Ferma! Mani sulla ringhiera. Non muovere un muscolo. Tu chi diavolo sei?! Dov'è Liara T'Soni? Attenta a quello che dici, non ti conviene farmi incazzare!

Feci esattamente come dicevi. Provai a non ridere, ma la situazione stava diventando davvero paradossale. Ciò nonostante, cercai di sembrare il più rassicurante possibile, la mia voce, la più affettuosa...

L: Shepard, sono io! Posso capire la tua reazione, ma non c'è ragione di dubitare. Ti prego, fidati!

Mi scrutavi con occhi metallici. Il tuo sguardo correva dai miei piedi fino al viso, indugiando malizioso sul mio seno, prima di cominciare a salire di nuovo. I tuoi occhi, erano penetranti, affilati come due pugnali di ghiaccio. Infine, la tua voce secca tagliò l'aria sopra alla mia testa, come uno sparo...

S: Provamelo!

Mi avevi ordinato di non muovermi, quindi non potevo avvicinarmi abbastanza da toccarti. Allora, lasciai che tutto quello che provo per te attraversasse la mia voce e scivolasse nei tuoi sensi, per riscaldarli, farli risplendere di passione, fino a rendere soave ogni suono, ogni parola scintillante di emozione...

L: Ti amo, Emy! Noi due siamo _Anime Gemelle_ e l'unica ragione per cui sono qui è perché tu mi hai chiamato.

Il tuo viso rimase impassibile, come una maschera di sale. La tua voce invece, attraversava il mio cuore, severa e velenosa, come lo schiocco di una frustata. Sebbene, un generoso raggio di luce si stava dilatando nei tuoi occhi e brillava di dolcezza nei miei, come il sollievo di una silenziosa carezza.

S: Questo lo sanno tutti. Quindi, non prova un accidente!

Ti guardai con uno scintillio di ammirazione, che rendeva ogni parola più preziosa, toccante, come l'indimenticabile emozione dentro una dichiarazione d'amore...

L: A dire il vero, si invece! Molti sanno che ti amo, alcuni che stiamo insieme. Ma, nessuno potrebbe affermare che siamo _Anime Gemelle_ e nemmeno, che mi hai contattato non più tardi di 15 minuti fa, Shepard! Questo perché lo hai fatto sul nostro canale privato.

Una lieve increspatura sulla tua fronte, rivelava un tremito nei tuoi pensieri. Il sopracciglio impercettibilmente sollevato barcollava sopra al tuo primo sentore di persuasione. Assai flebile eppure, così faticoso da ignorare. Tuttavia, la tua voce incalzava, investigando implacabile il mio cuore, che sussultava impaziente, innocentemente agitato...

S: Se tu fossi un clone di Liara, potresti facilmente ragionare come lei e arrivarci per deduzione. Qual'era il messaggio?

Risposi a memoria, lasciando che l'impercettibile disagio del mio respiro rincorresse le mie parole...

L: Diceva, __"Raggiungimi nel mio appartamento, non dirlo ad anima viva... fai presto!"__

La canna della tua pistola si alzò fulminea, come per un leggero cenno di intesa, ma minaccioso. Ogni parola era esattamente quella che ti eri aspettata di sentire. La tua mente stava correndo. Ogni possibile indizio studiato, attentamente valutata ogni plausibile opzione, prima di parlare di nuovo.

S: Ok, dimmi qualcosa di me, che non sa nessun altro tranne te, cioè... __LEI__ _!_

Dischiusi la mia anima, come una corolla di emozioni. Lasciai che i miei pensieri affiorassero, lungo il percorso del mio respiro, facendo sbocciare i nostri ricordi come tanti piccoli fiori...

L: OK, è facile! Per esempio... mi chiami sempre _"_ _ _la mia Bambina"__ e sai che adoro quando lo fai! La notte in cui siamo diventate __Anime Gemelle__ , mi hai chiesto come si dice __"bellissima"__ nella mia lingua, ricordi? Io ti ho risposto, __"Oh beh... si dice Emily!"__ Quella notte mi hai detto per la prima volta, __"Te lo giuro, mai più!"__ La seconda volta, invece, è successo mentre eravamo unite nella nostra prima fusione a distanza, quando ti trovavi sulla Base dei Collettori.

E poi... __"Sonata al Chiaro di Luna"__ è la nostra canzone _._ Oh, è dolce da impazzire e tu la sai ballare benissimo! Il tuo brano preferito, si chiama _"Beethoven's Silence"_ e dici che assomiglia a me! Inoltre... sono sempre stata così gelosa di Kaidan! Di recente anche di Traynor, a dire il vero! Beh, una volta abbiamo anche litigato per questo, ricordi? Però, fare la pace sotto la doccia è stato... impagabile!

Le mie parole, si accendevano nei tuoi occhi di continui bagliori, sempre più luminosi. Potevo toccare il tuo amore, sentirlo invadere tutti i miei sensi. Nient'altro che amore, che avvolgeva dolcemente il mio cuore, si diffondeva attraverso di noi e poi, dilagava. Tuttavia, il tuo braccio era rigido, il tuo corpo sempre più persuaso, ma ancora troppo teso. Continuavo a parlarti, con estrema dolcezza, riversando il mio cuore nel battito furibondo del tuo.

L: Tuttavia... lo sai Shepard, io ti capisco! Ti stai chiedendo se tutte queste informazioni sono state estorte alla tua _Anima Gemella_ , probabilmente con la forza e adesso... sei tremendamente preoccupata per lei! Quindi, suppongo, che per avere tutte le risposte che stai cercando, dovresti fare quello che ho fatto io su Illium. Lasciati guidare dai tuoi sensi, ascolta le tue emozioni, non cercare di ignorare il modo in cui sta battendo il tuo cuore.

Emily, per favore... lascia che la mia anima tocchi la tua! Come quel giorno su Nos Astra, quando ero sicura, che fossi davvero tu. Se ti avvicini un poco, sentirai il mio viso, il mio profumo, i miei occhi e... ci mancherà di nuovo il terreno sotto i piedi! Tutto diventerà magicamente chiaro nel tuo cuore. Sentirai il mio amore così forte, da esplodere dentro a ogni cellula e fremere e pulsare, nell'inconfondibile vibrazione della tua anima. Non avere paura, Vita mia, perché riconoscerai quel brivido, così unico e speciale, e allora... finalmente, saprai chi sono!

A quel punto, hai abbassato la pistola e sei venuta più vicino, senza parole. I nostri occhi mescolati nella dolce luce di un singolo sguardo. Le nostre dita intrecciate in una cascata di brividi. Una forza invisibile ti attirava nel mio respiro, confondeva i tuoi sensi e li invadeva di emozione. Quando hai sfiorato le mie labbra di dolcezza, è stato come se il terreno si aprisse sotto i nostri piedi. L'amore rimbalzava di indescrivibile, dentro ogni cellula, ingarbugliando insieme i nostri cuori, che sbattevano uno contro l'altro, come grandine impazzita, in una inspiegabile euforia dei sensi.

Mi hai afferrato con enfasi, sollevandomi sopra alla tua testa, mentre le tue labbra si allargavano in un sorriso di felicità che non si poteva descrivere. Mi sentivo volteggiare in un uragano di gioia, illuminata dalla tua luce raggiante. Quando, i miei piedi toccarono di nuovo il pavimento, mi sentii trascinare nell'ardore del tuo abbraccio, con tale impeto, che i nostri occhi si bagnarono di emozione. Il tuo entusiasmo inebriante sussurrava tra decine di baci, sul mio viso, sulle labbra, nella appassionata intimità del tono della tua voce...

S: Oh sì, sei tu... tu! Nessun altro che te, la mia Eternità! Oh, ti amo così tanto! Così tanto! La mia Bambina! Non c'è alcun dubbio nel mio cuore, non più! L'unica creatura nell'infinito Universo che mi fa sentire così, sei tu! Oh, per un attimo, ho temuto che l'incubo dei cloni non fosse ancora finito! In un lampo, ho pensato che forse eri morta! Non ho mai avuto così tanta paura in tutta la mia vita!... Ma, perché il tuo vestito è così sporco? Aspetta, io... potrei giurare, che non è entrato nessuno da quella porta!

L: Oh, Emy, sono così pazza di te! Quindi, adesso capisci come mi sono sentita?! Davvero, Shepard, ti rendi conto di quanto il tono del tuo messaggio fosse allarmante?! Per la Dea! Stiamo parlando del nostro canale criptato! Meno di 12 ore fa un clone esattamente uguale a te, ma completamente fuori di testa, stava ancora cercando di toglierci di mezzo! Quindi, che qualcuno dei suoi scagnozzi volesse vendicarsi, mi è sembrata la cosa più probabile. Oppure Cerberus... o chissà, magari... uno nuovo?! Oh, Emy! Ti giuro, che mi hai spaventato da morire!

Sentii il timido contatto delle tue mani cercare il mio viso. Dita incerte muoversi soffici sulle curve delle mie guance, attirare dolcemente i miei occhi, nel desolato rammarico dei tuoi. Così mortificati, dispiaciuti, che istintivamente il mio cuore si sciolse in tenerezza e ti abbracciai forte. Il tuo tono era sommesso, il sapore della colpa si diffondeva attraverso il suono delle tue parole...

S: Già! Che idiota, vero?! Sai, non volevo rischiare che IDA intercettasse la comunicazione. Domani tutti i nostri amici verranno alla festa e... beh, speravo che mi avresti insegnato qualche passo, prima che anche quelli nuovi, mi vedano dimenarmi come un gorilla sui carboni ardenti e inizino ufficialmente a ridere di me, insieme a tutti gli altri!

Mi lasciai abbracciare, avvolgendo i tuoi fianchi tra le mie braccia, assorbita nei tuoi occhi, persa nella tua anima, dove ogni cosa ritrovava un senso. Tuttavia, non riuscii ad impedire, che l'angolo delle mie labbra si stirasse in un sussurro giocoso...

L: Beh si, ma... una _"signora gorilla"_ almeno! Eppure... così sexy, quando balla soltanto per me!

In silenzio mi hai stretto più forte. Le tue labbra sorridevano un'ultima volta sulla mia bocca, prima di scivolare in un sospiro di scuse, mescolato alla tenera leggerezza della tua dolce giustificazione...

S: Ehi, ti ci metti anche tu?! Per una volta, volevo stupire i nostri amici, per questo doveva essere un segreto! Ma, sembra che il mio destino durante le feste, sia quello di assicurarmi, che tutti gli ospiti si divertano... a prendermi in giro!

La tua voce si stava facendo sempre più sexy e scivolava morbida sopra ad ogni parola...

S: Ehi, Cuoricino, mi dispiace davvero! Non volevo spaventarti! Sono stata troppo frivola e un po' egoista anche, ma... forse, potrei trovare nuovi modi per farmi perdonare... Stellina sexy.

Continuavo a sorriderti, le braccia avvolte dolcemente attorno alla tua schiena. Ti accarezzavo affettuosamente, con movimento __"consolatorio"__. Per un breve istante, sfiorai le tue labbra, con occhi seducenti, prima di toccare il tuo orecchio con la mia voce più ammaliante...

L: Oh, non ne dubito, Orsacchiotto, ma prima... dovrai ballare!

Il tuo corpo si irrigidì impercettibilmente, mentre una scintilla di delusione attraversava il tuo sguardo. La tua mente sembrava focalizzata nella ricerca febbrile della madre di tutte le scuse. Era piuttosto chiaro, che non stavi più pensando a ballare...

S: Ma no! Sono un caso disperato! I nostri nuovi compagni lo scopriranno presto! Quindi, tanto vale approfittare di questo tempo prezioso, solo per noi due!

Le tue dita si muovevano sulle mie guance, il tuo sguardo sensuale luccicava di dolcezza sul mio viso. Il tuo respiro mi attirava, nel tocco seducente delle tue labbra. Le tue mani parlavano al mio corpo, con carezze ammalianti. Sentii il mio cuore fermarsi e ripartire a velocità straordinaria e volevo davvero lasciarmi andare tra le tue braccia. Tuttavia, un tale spavento esigeva qualcosa in cambio, una sorta di piccola lezione da imparare.

L: Oh, sarebbe fantastico, ma... vedi Shepard, si da il caso, che sono io quella che ha strisciato in un condotto sporco e puzzolente, in preda alla preoccupazione. Perciò, adesso spetta a me riscrivere la scaletta delle nostre priorità. Quindi, mi dispiace deluderti, Stellina, ma prima... dovrai ballare! Tuttavia, prima imparerai e prima potremo approfittare di questo... _"tempo prezioso, solo per noi due!"_

Con riluttanza, hai sollevato le mani dal mio fondo schiena, sulle labbra un sorriso rassegnato. Il tuo tono oscillava, in equilibrio precario, tra la delusione e il buon umore...

S: OK, OK, ricevuto! Me la sono cercata! Quindi, adesso tu sei il capo, giusto? Forza, diamoci una mossa!

Non appena, l'accattivante musica dance si diffuse di nuovo nella stanza, fummo catturate dal ritmo. Ci lasciamo guidare. I nostri corpi trasportati nel gioco dei movimenti, stimolati dal ritmo della musica. Dapprima incerti, mano a mano, sempre più suadenti.

I tuoi fianchi ondeggiavano sensuali a destra e sinistra, attirati nella piacevole disinvoltura che la musica sapeva suscitare. Tuttavia, il resto del tuo corpo si muoveva appena, come misteriosamente imbrigliato in uno strano torpore. Una sorta di goffa esitazione, capace di inibire i tuoi sensi.

L: Coraggio, Shepard, lasciati andare! È tutto nella tua testa. Devi solo sentire la musica, lasciarla fluire attraverso il tuo corpo in modo naturale!

Le tue braccia cominciarono a disegnare nell'aria movimenti più ampi. Le gambe ad eseguire qualche piccolo saltello, ma piuttosto goffo e non proprio in sintonia con il sinuoso ondeggiare dei fianchi. Eri molto divertente, mentre ti sforzavi di riprodurre il movimento delle mie braccia. Più ballavo e più l'ammirazione che leggevo nei tuoi occhi cresceva. Il tuo volto sembrava incredulo, mentre la tua voce piacevolmente divertita saliva sopra la musica...

S: Perché mai, uno scienziato sexy come te, per sua stessa ammissione, senza una vita sociale di cui parlare, dovrebbe ballare in modo così straordinario? Credevo, che tutta la tua adolescenza fosse surgelata fino al giorno della... _"grande bolla!"_

L: Eh, eh, oh sì, lo era! Beh, per tua fortuna, saper ballare non dipende dalla mia insignificante vita sociale! In realtà, noi Asari impariamo nella nostra infanzia. Sai, la danza è parte integrante del nostro processo di apprendimento e ci viene insegnata prima ancora di andare a scuola. Imparare a muovere il proprio corpo in modo armonioso, seguendo una melodia, è un'ottima ginnastica di armonizzazione mentale. Inoltre è un bel gioco per le più piccole, piacevole e divertente, che introduce senza annoiare, a tecniche di disciplina mentale molto più complesse.

S: Oh, capisco. Beh, sono piuttosto contenta di come ti muovi, tra parentesi...

Mentre parlavi, giravi su te stessa, ruotando le braccia sopra la testa, nel tentativo non completamente gestito, di seguire il ritmo della melodia. Il tuo umore galleggiava con i suoni, in malfermo equilibrio tra il serio e il divertito, mentre ti informavi con espressione esplorativa...

S: Ehi, un momento! Per caso stai dicendo, che la mia mente ha qualcosa che non va?

L: Ah, Ah, naturalmente no, Shepard! Non temere, è solo una questione di pratica. Noi Asari cominciamo a ballare in tenera età. Ecco perché, una volta cresciute, i nostri movimenti sembrano così naturali. La tua mente è molto ben addestrata, invece. Ecco perché, è capace di gestire il tuo corpo in modo eccezionale! In battaglia, per esempio. Inoltre, sei in grado di padroneggiare diversi metodi di combattimento ravvicinato e riesci a compiere movimenti spettacolari, in modo fluido e naturale, con estrema precisione. Lo sai, a volte, anche il modo in cui il tuo corpo si muove, sembra una danza!

S: Già! Lo sai, non ci avevo mai pensato. Ma resta il fatto, che ci sto provando da ore, ma il mio corpo non ne vuole sapere!...

L: Hai solo bisogno di rilassarti un po', Shepard. Non sembrare così tesa! La danza è come un mezzo di trasporto, che collega l'istinto, tutto quello che i nostri sensi ci fanno sentire, con il nostro lato razionale, mettendoli in contatto tra loro. Facendoli comunicare in un linguaggio armonico e coordinato. Ecco perché la danza ti fa stare bene!

S: Beh, non saprei! I miei sensi amano questa musica, la mia mente è felice, ma... ogni parte di me sembra voler andare nella direzione sbagliata! A dire il vero, questo fatto è sul punto di farmi incazzare!

L: Oh, andiamo, Shepard! E uno ... due ... tre ... quattro ... e ... sette ... otto! Sì, così si fa! Quindi ... cinque ... sei …

L'arrossamento delle tue guance si fece scarlatto. Il sudore ti imperlava il naso e la fronte. Alcune piccole gocce scendevano lungo le tempie, lucidando il tuo viso in minuscoli rivoli, prima di spandersi, nell'aria qua e là, al ritmo della musica.

Tuttavia, essere stanca stava fluidificando i tuoi movimenti, li rendeva leggiadri, decisamente più eleganti. In realtà, nel complesso stavi ballando in modo sempre più intrigante. I miei sensi cedevano al tuo fascino, arrendendosi gradualmente all'eccitazione della musica. Mi sentivo attratta dal tuo corpo, sempre così vicino, come una sorta di piccola moneta con una grossa calamita.

L: ... E cinque ... sei ... ehi, stai migliorando, Stellina!

La musica improvvisamente svanì, lasciando un leggero ronzio nella mia testa, misto a una strana sensazione di movimento interno non completamente sopito, che ancora risuonava, come la scia di un'onda. Immediatamente, siamo cadute entrambe sul divano, senza fiato, esauste. Tu sembravi soddisfatta di te stessa. L'ultimo alito di affanno si scioglieva nella tua espressione colorita, mentre alzavi gli occhi al cielo, dicendo...

S: Grazie al cielo! Ancora un altro minuto, e potevi vedere le mie chiappe rotolare sul pavimento!

L: Beh, onestamente... devo dire che il tuo adorabile fondo schiena, mi ha fatto un'ottima impressione, per tutto il tempo, Stellina!

S: Lo prenderò come un complimento! Grazie per l'incoraggiamento, Piccola... sei così dolce! Quindi, forse non sono senza speranza! Sai, dopo tutto è stato divertente ballare insieme! In secondo luogo... beh, ho imparato la lezione! Dico davvero, niente più messaggi inquietanti sul nostro canale privato, promesso!

Sentivo la tua mano intrecciarsi tra le mie dita. Il tuo sorriso accattivante dipingeva i miei pensieri di seduzione, mentre ti alzavi e mi attiravi dolcemente verso le scale. Un'ondata di impazienza scintillava nella luce brillante dei tuoi occhi, a malapena mascherata nel tono premuroso della tua voce...

S: Vieni, Cuoricino! Ci meritiamo una dose massiccia di riposo arricchita da moltissimo relax!

Continua...


	34. Nessuno è perfetto tranne l'Amore!

Loyalties:

Mass Effect Trilogy è un gioco Bioware. Per qualsiasi riferimento al gioco ufficiale Tutti i diritti sono di proprietà di Bioware. La Fan Fiction "Mass Effect At Dawn Again" è il frutto della mia immaginazione e del mio lavoro, è un libero tributo, appassionato e personale a un grande videogioco. È vietato qualsiasi utilizzo parziale o totale a scopo di lucro e non.

 **Capitolo 33**

 **Nessuno è perfetto... tranne l'amore!**

… La calda luce giallognola si diffonde dalla piccola fiamma della candela profumata. L'atmosfera elettrizzata tremola provocante, si alza sopra il lungo calice porta candela, sistemato in bella mostra al centro del tavolino. Il vetro trasparente si inventa molteplici riflessi colorati, che danzano lievi, invitanti, animando il velo di piacevole penombra, così sapientemente creato intorno all'angolo più appartato del piccolo locale.

Multiformi bagliori si increspano tutt'intorno. Giocano negli specchi, rimbalzano sulle pareti, ondeggiano come fiamme, nel blu turchese del mare, magicamente racchiuso dentro agli occhi di Miranda. Ogni suo irresistibile sguardo, produce incantevoli onde di luce.

La voce di Alan accarezza di freschezza i sensi di Miranda, come un soffio di primavera nel vento caldo del deserto. Le sue parole esaltano le emozioni di lei, come piccoli raggi di sole. Percorrono di poesia i sensi di Miranda, prima di schiantarsi deliberatamente sul fondo dell'abisso, di nuovo congelati, intrappolati nell'oscuro labirinto di ghiaccio delle sue paure.

A: Lo sai, non c'è dubbio, che la piccola Aurora ha una grossa cotta per te, Miranda. Quella piccina ti adora! Nessuno tranne te, poteva convincerla a fare il bagnetto insieme al suo adorato Milo - lavarsi insieme per proteggersi a vicenda – che idea grandiosa! Ci sai proprio fare con i bambini!

Il tono di Miranda è scherzoso, spruzzato di complicità...

M: Oh, figurati! Ho solo avuto uno o due traumi infantili, su cui lavorare!

Alan sorride. Una breve incertezza nella voce, sta guidando la sua mano. Le sue dita sfiorano timidamente quelle di Miranda, poi le raccolgono con tenerezza. La scossa di emozione ferma istantaneamente il cuore di Miranda e anche quello di Alan, che si capovolge. Un attimo dopo, entrambi i loro cuori ricominciano a saltare nel petto, con la stessa inconfondibile euforia. Alan sente le guance ardere di gioia, lo stomaco pieno di farfalle, mentre la sua voce si trasforma in delicata rivelazione...

A: Beh, tutto questo è molto speciale per me, Miranda... quasi quanto essere qui con te, questa sera!

Silenzio. Alan mastica piano, deglutendo inavvertitamente il suo sorriso. Cerca con discrezione lo sguardo imperscrutabile di Miranda, mentre il suo stomaco si chiude con un tonfo, come di una porta sbattuta contro il muro. Gli occhi di Alan, si insinuano timidamente nell'espressione riluttante di Miranda. La sua apprensione cresce. Gli ci è voluto più di un mese per trovare il coraggio di invitarla a cena e adesso... in un attimo solo, è riuscito a rovinare tutto!

La forchetta da dessert di Miranda, è ancora sospesa nell'aria. Galleggia titubante sopra al suo lungo silenzio, misterioso. Intanto, un disagio malinconico, rovista indisturbato tra gli organi interni di Alan. Li fa comprimere e dolere e cozzare violentemente un contro l'altro. L'inquietudine si gonfia, poi scaturisce, in zampilli improvvisi di tensione. Alan la sente penetrare nelle ossa, premere ostinata contro il ventre, graffiare nel petto e rubare uno ad uno tutti i battiti del suo cuore.

Resiste. Respinge con coraggio i morsi dell'angoscia, scaccia la paura, combatte la sensazione di abbandono. Non gli è mai piaciuto darsi per vinto, non è nel suo carattere. Non vuole perdere questa magica connessione di anime, talmente unica, così speciale, che lo mescola voluttuosamente nei sensi di Miranda. Non vuole smettere di sentirsi vivo, fatalmente rapito, così dannatamente... innamorato. Vorrebbe soltanto riavvolgere l'orologio, cercare di capire, provare a rimediare...

A: Devo aver detto qualcosa di dannatamente sbagliato! Oh, perdonami! Non volevo correre!... Ricominciamo?

Miranda beve un altro sorso di soffocante silenzio. E' come filo spinato legato stretto intorno al cuore. Trattiene dolcemente la mano di Alan nella sua. Un rapido sguardo turbato accarezza il suo viso. Alan non riesce a smettere di fissarla, immobile, la forchetta da dessert ancora sospesa nell'aria e luminosi occhi dolenti, voraci di risposte.

Miranda, è intrappolata in un pressante bisogno di fuggire. Sente fallire ogni sconsolato tentativo di sottrarsi all'urgente disagio, che ha congelato il suo stomaco. La sua voce trema, vacilla sopra lo smarrimento, che sfugge dallo sguardo di Alan. Miranda lo guarda, con gli occhi del colore dell'anima. Una nuvola di incertezza, ancora impigliata in gola, mentre cerca disperatamente le parole più adatte. Il suono è dolce, il tono gentile, ma così malinconico, da fare male...

M: A dire il vero... è una cosa dannatamente fantastica da sentire, Alan e... ah, mi dispiace... non è colpa tua! Il problema qui, sono io! È inutile nascondersi, non siamo più dei ragazzini. C'è qualcosa di profondo, che mi attira verso di te. Qualcosa di molto speciale e dolce e impetuoso! Da quando ti ho incontrato, mi sento come dentro un uragano di emozioni, Alan! Tu mi mandi in confusione, ma... ah, è una confusione bellissima! Una sensazione, che non mi aspettavo, che non avevo mai provato prima!

Tuttavia, ci sono cose nel mio passato... ombre! Come delle macchie scure, che peseranno per sempre sul mio destino, perché non si possono cancellare!... Ai tuoi occhi potrei sembrare speciale, ma... non lo sono affatto! La verità è che, prima o poi, ti accorgerai, che non sono la persona che credevi e spezzerò il tuo cuore... e il mio!

Il dolore brucia il cuore di Miranda. Si sente confusa nella nebbia. Tutto il suo corpo sembra svanire, come un attimo prima di svenire. Un nodo di lacrime le si congela in gola, sente lo stomaco pieno di chiodi. Deve nascondere un brivido, mentre lotta con tutte le forze per controllare la voce...

M: Meglio fermarsi adesso, credimi! Prima che sia troppo tardi. Prima che faccia troppo male, perché... mi sto innamorando di te, Alan Foster e... non potrei sopportare di vederti andar via!

La primissima emozione è gioia! Scintillante e incontenibile euforia, che avvolge il petto di Alan, esplode nel suo stomaco e corre attraverso tutto il suo sentire, come ad abbracciargli l'anima di meraviglia. Un istante dopo, la paura e la tristezza si avventano rabbiosamente su di lui. Soffocano il suo sorriso, invadono ogni pensiero e lo fanno tremare. Ma, proprio quando Alan si sente schiacciato, una forza sovrumana inizia a diffondersi dentro di lui. Si sprigiona da ogni cellula e percorre le sue vene, come un fiume di determinazione. Qualcosa si accende nella sua voce, che diventa sicura, dolce ma decisa, quando ricomincia a parlare...

A: Nemmeno io! Guardami, Miranda... sono qui, in preda allo stesso uragano! È... tu sei... la cosa più meravigliosa che sia accaduta nella mia vita! Ognuno di noi è fatto di luce e di ombra. Nessuno è perfetto! Sembra scontato, ma non lo è. La felicità, la perfezione, arrivano in una moltitudine di brevi istanti meravigliosi e momenti perfetti. Proprio come questo! Tutti noi, siamo sfuggiti al nostro terribile destino. Abbiamo dovuto lottare. Tu, più di altri. Immagino che hai combattuto molto nella tua vita, ma è il tuo percorso, che ti rende ciò che sei ora e... per quel che mi riguarda, sento che hai una luce molto speciale!

Miranda a malapena trattiene le lacrime. Vorrebbe rannicchiarsi tra le braccia di Alan, sentirsi stringere contro il suo petto, posare la testa vicino al suo cuore. Sentirlo battere e credere ciecamente a ogni parola che dice. Vorrebbe soltanto lasciarsi andare, ma... la paura è come un artiglio di ghiaccio affondato nel cuore, che morde e trafigge e ferisce, colorando di malinconia il suo filo di voce...

M: Ho ucciso mio padre, Alan! Con le mie mani e non ne sono pentita! L'ho desiderato per anni e ho provato un grande piacere nel farlo! Se potessi tornare indietro e rivivere quell'istante mille volte... per mille volte lo rifarei! ...Shepard, al mio posto... lei lo avrebbe lasciato andare!

Alan rimane immobile, come pietrificato. La sua sensibilità percepisce la traccia di disagio nella voce di Miranda. Il sapore amaro del suo rimpianto, la tristezza che rabbuia il suo sguardo. Empaticamente, sperimenta lo stesso dolore e gli sembra di precipitare, nello stesso abisso senza fondo. L'incredibile rivelazione coglie Alan del tutto impreparato. Ciononostante, non può giudicare Miranda, non riesce a sentirsi deluso. Un oceano di tenerezza lo pervade, mentre legge empaticamente il cuore di Miranda. Percepisce la sua solitudine, la vergogna, l'amore. Alan afferra entrambe le mani di Miranda, con un'ombra di passione, appena accennata sul viso. I suoi occhi brillano di convinzione, mentre le sussurra piano...

A: Mi dispiace così tanto! Dev'essere stato un padre terribile! Ma questo non cambia quello che provo per te, Miranda. Il modo in cui mi fai battere il cuore, è inestimabile e vale il rischio di qualsiasi dolore! Immagino, che dopo essere sopravvissuti ai Razziatori, non avrebbe molto senso sfuggire alle nostre vite proprio adesso, non credi? Tuttavia, su una cosa hai ragione, non siamo più dei ragazzini. Quindi, che ne dici di trovare un posticino tranquillo, dove puoi provare a fidarti di me e lasciarmi decidere, con chi voglio rischiare di farmi del male?

Miranda pensa che Alan abbia ragione, dopotutto. Inoltre non ha mai avuto paura di prendersi la propria dose di rischi. Solo una cosa è perfettamente chiara: non vuole smettere di sentirsi le mani di Alan nel cuore. Miranda sorride di nuovo, ha l'espressione intrigante, mentre dice scherzosamente ...

M: Beh, amico, si dice che sono piuttosto tosta! Suppongo, che non dovrei lasciarmi spaventare nemmeno da me stessa. Cosa aspetti, _Romeo_ , portami a vivere!

… Alan sblocca la chiave elettronica della porta, nuova di zecca, della sua stanza privata alla "Casa dei Bambini", come ama chiamare affettuosamente l'Istituto di Accoglienza. Miranda lo segue pensierosa, attirata verso l'ampia finestra dalle mille luci della strada.

M: Sai, mi è sempre piaciuta la notte! Il mantello dell'oscurità, nasconde i difetti delle cose. Le luci colorate, ne esaltano i pregi.

Alan la raggiunge. Posa delicatamente una mano sulla spalla di Miranda. Condividono la meravigliosa vista. Sorride, mentre la invita a sedere accanto a lui sul divano. La sua voce morbida accende un brivido lungo la schiena di Miranda...

A: Oh si, adoro l'atmosfera della notte! Tuttavia, non esisterebbe nessun pregio, se non fosse per tutti quei difetti!

Miranda infila uno sguardo seducente negli occhi rapiti di Alan, mentre si siede. Accarezza i suoi sensi eccitati, con il fascino inebriante della sua voce...

M: Adoro il tuo modo di vedere sempre la luce! Sei un ragazzo così solare, positivo! Sei molto dolce Alan, eppure non ti arrendi mai! Queste sono due qualità che raramente ho visto coesistere in modo così speciale.

Alan arrossisce un po', mentre sorride...

A: Grazie, signorina Lawson!... Posso anche diventare rosso come un pomodoro, senza il minimo sforzo, qualora tu intenda continuare! Vuoi bere qualcosa?

Miranda non riesce a trattenere una risata.

M: Si, grazie. Quello che bevi tu.

Lo spumante si agita nei calici precipitando in invitanti bollicine. Il tintinnio dei bicchieri ha un effetto rilassante sull'atmosfera. Alan sorride a Miranda, facendo del suo meglio per farla sentire a suo agio.

A: La cena è stata deliziosa! Lo sai, dovremmo tornare in quel Ristorante. Ho passato davvero una magnifica serata!

M: Oh, è stato... perfetto! Spero solo, che continuerai a pensarla così, anche dopo che avremo finito di parlare!

A: Coraggio allora, è tempo di scoprirlo... insieme!

Miranda si appoggia allo schienale del divano. Beve un piccolo sorso di coraggio, prima di iniziare a raccontare...

M: Un narcisista ossessivo-compulsivo, affetto da deliranti manie di grandezza. Questo era mio padre! La prima volta che sentii queste parole, mi rimasero scolpite nella mente, come un marchio indelebile e doloroso. Non avevo ancora otto anni. Mi ero intrufolata nel suo studio, per gioco. Lui non si era accorto che mi nascondevo dietro la pesante tenda di velluto rosso, accanto alla finestra. Era distratto dalla video-chiamata in arrivo. Il portavoce della Commissione Etica dell'Ordine dei Medici, leggeva il risultato della perizia psichiatrica, che lo riguardava.

Mio padre era furioso, inveiva contro di lui. La sua voce mi vibrava nello stomaco. Il rumore dei suoi pugni, che si abbattevano sulla pesante scrivania di legno, mi faceva tremare di paura. _"La tua maledetta perizia è semplicemente ridicola!"_ ringhiava, _"Tu e i tuoi colleghi siete dei dannati incompetenti. Sono circondato da una massa di incapaci, meschini e ipocriti!"_ Rimasi lì, immobile nel mio nascondiglio, con gli occhi spalancati, come paralizzata. Mio padre, era in pieno delirio di onnipotenza e non accennava a calmarsi, _"Ti ostini a non vedere la perfezione del mio lavoro! I miei esperimenti hanno già dato i loro frutti. Il mio metodo funziona, senza ombra di dubbio"_ , insisteva.

Ogni volta che la voce maschile cercava di interromperlo, mio padre urlava più forte, _"Stiamo parlando di un esemplare perfetto! L'uomo perfetto è una realtà e l'ho ampiamente dimostrato nel mio trattato! Quindi, se state pensando di radiarmi, voi piccoli burocrati, sappiate che me ne sbatto del vostro blaterare! Non riuscirete a fermarmi! Comincerò i test in-vivo senza alcuna approvazione, d'ora in poi. Non ho bisogno dell'aiuto di nessuno! Posso auto-finanziarmi, come un libero professionista. Un giorno tutta l'umanità saprà e allora, tutti voi incapaci, vi inchinerete al mio genio e mi ringrazierete!"_ Il suo delirio diventava sempre più minaccioso, aggressivo, _"Ma, ti avverto... non cercare di fermarmi!"_

Avevo riconosciuto subito la voce al comunicatore. Era zio Marcus. Uno dei pochi eletti, amici di mio padre, che frequentavano la nostra casa regolarmente. Il dott. Marcus Ross era uno scienziato, uno dei migliori genetisti, in circolazione. A quel tempo, mi dava lezioni di biologia, senza nessun compenso, _"per diletto"_ , diceva. Era un anziano signore buono e premuroso. Mi portava caramelle buonissime, che mi passava di nascosto da sotto il tavolo, solo per il gusto di farlo sembrare proibito. Mi raccontava storie divertenti e mi faceva un sacco di complimenti, per le mie acute osservazioni scientifiche. Diceva che erano _"strabilianti"_ per la mia età.

Sentii di nuovo zio Marcus da dietro la tenda. La sua voce, strideva, sibilando una risposta non meno minacciosa, _"Come ti pare Henry! Ma ti suggerisco di non andare oltre i test in-vitro, perché se un giorno dovessi scoprire, che stai nascondendo qualche cosiddetto "esemplare perfetto", giuro che ti farò rinchiudere! Dovesse essere l'ultima cosa che faccio!"_

Mio padre lo mandò al diavolo, prima di interrompere la comunicazione. Poi chiamò qualcuno. La sua voce era un gelido sibilo, pochi ordini, zero emozioni. _"Deve sembrare un incidente, mi hai capito bene? Nessuno deve risalire a me! ...Poi manda un hacker a casa sua e alla Fondazione, quella dannata perizia deve sparire, adesso!"_ _"Sissignore."_ Quello stesso giorno, il Dott. Ross rimase tragicamente ucciso per un incidente all'ascensore, mentre saliva al 64° piano del Medical Tower Centre! Povero zio Marcus! Ne fui sconvolta. Gli volevo molto bene!

Alan è trascinato empaticamente nel racconto di Miranda. Rivive, a una a una, le terribili emozioni di quella bambina terrorizzata e si sente inondato da un oceano di solidale tenerezza e simpatia. Impulsivamente attira Miranda tra le sue braccia, gentilmente, con poche parole sussurrate all'orecchio...

A: Oh, mi dispiace, così tanto! Coraggio, vieni qui, Piccolina!

Miranda si imbatte in un pensiero di se stessa da bambina, rimasto congelato per anni in fondo alla sua mente, come nascosto. All'improvviso si rivela, con un lampo nella sua testa. _"L'altra notte, ho cercato il sole, ma tutto ciò che ho trovato è stato buio e gelo e oscurità, forse... perché stavo cercando la vita?"_ Sorprendentemente, il pensiero smette di sembrarle una minaccia, perché si rende conto, che la risposta non le fa più paura. Miranda sprofonda nella dolcezza di Alan. Non sa sottrarsi a quell'intenso piacere. Posa la testa sulla sua spalla, mentre ricomincia a parlare. La sua voce è commossa, ma ostinata...

M: Non preoccuparti, Alan, sto bene! Devo ammettere, che uno strizzacervelli avrebbe fatto comodo, in certi momenti, ma... ormai è passato e mio padre non è più un problema! Era una cosa che dovevo fare, Alan. Nessun rimpianto, nessuna pietà! È proprio questo che mi spaventa, perché... ho paura, che tu non lo possa accettare! Ma... preferisco scoprirlo stasera!

A: Questi pochi ricordi, sono già piuttosto sconvolgenti e mi colpiscono dritto al cuore! Tuttavia, giudicarti non è quello che avevo in mente, Miranda. Devo confessarti, che più ti conosco e più mi preoccupo per te. Perciò, ho intenzione di starti vicino... qualunque cosa mi dirai. Quindi, per favore, fidati di me!

Il cuore di Miranda si infrange sugli scogli delle sue stesse paure. Ma, la voce di Alan, sta sciogliendo a poco a poco la crosta di ghiaccio, che ricopre la sua anima. Come schiuma si dissolve l'ultima difesa, nella stretta sicura della sua fiducia. Immagini, emozioni, parole, si affollano nella mente di Miranda, corrono davanti ai suoi occhi, sbocciano dentro al suo cuore, poi una dopo l'altra rotolano via...

M: Sai, quand'ero piccola, mio padre era sempre tremendamente impegnato. Trascorreva pochissimo tempo con me. Non amava giocare, ne tenermi compagnia. Era un uomo glaciale, silenzioso, sempre più frustrato, che non rideva mai. In compenso mi riempiva di ogni genere di regalo, avevo sempre un sacco di giocattoli per trascorrere il tempo. Tuttavia, quando non era in viaggio, se ne stava rinchiuso nel suo laboratorio per giornate intere. L'unica occasione in cui veniva a cercarmi era per i test.

Non mi piacevano i test, anzi, li odiavo! Lui non si accontentava mai! L'aria diventava pesante, l'atmosfera torva, come nel giorno del giudizio. Più provavo a compiacerlo e più cose lui pretendeva.

Tuttavia, non sto cercando giustificazioni. Un'infanzia difficile può capitare, molti bambini la affrontano ogni giorno! Naturalmente, non è per questo che l'ho ucciso! Beh, è una storia lunga, Alan, complicata, me ne rendo conto! Quindi, penso che tu abbia bisogno di alcuni elementi cardine. Dei punti chiave del mio passato, per avere un'idea, il più vicino possibile, di chi sono.

Miranda racconta della sua rigorosa educazione. Di quando, da bambina, non poteva andare a scuola, ne socializzare con gli altri bambini. Di Niket, unica segreta eccezione.

M: Niket era l'ago della mia bilancia! Quella piccola luce nell'oscurità, di cui avevo bisogno, per capire dove volevo andare. Lo guardavo giocare a baseball con i suoi amici, seduta sull'altalena del mio giardino, da sola. Quel giorno, la palla scavalcò la recinzione, rotolò proprio sotto ai miei piedi. Niket me la chiese per favore. Era gentile, sempre sorridente. Gli piaceva molto chiacchierare, ma dovevamo vederci di nascosto. Quando mio padre non c'era, Niket scavalcava il cancello e io gli permettevo di usare la mia altalena.

Era uno scavezzacollo, divertente e dal cuore tenero. Giocavamo, parlavamo. Adoravamo fantasticare di mirabolanti viaggi spaziali e di avventure entusiasmanti a bordo di una grande nave spaziale. Immaginavamo di trascorrere le nostre giornate a girovagare, alla ricerca di nuovi Portali, di pianeti sconosciuti e favolosi tesori, spingendoci fino agli angoli più remoti della Galassia. Quando ero triste, mi raccontava storie divertenti e movimentate. Niket mi capiva, sapeva farmi sentire importante, come se non fossi da sola. Era un vero amico e gli volevo bene.

Da bambina, trascorrevo la maggior parte del tempo a studiare. Mio padre pretendeva che i miei insegnanti fossero molto severi con me. Li selezionava personalmente, con attenzione maniacale. _"Il top della gamma,"_ scherzava! Non faceva che ripetere, _"Le emozioni sono soltanto distrazioni!"_ Ecco perché, la mia governante cambiava ogni settimana.

Ogni anno, mi costringeva a partecipare all'intera rassegna di giochi scolastici per studenti. Dalla chimica, alla matematica... greco, latino, letteratura, molteplici lingue straniere. Mio padre pretendeva la vittoria con encomio, che puntualmente arrivava. Eppure, non era mai soddisfatto dei miei risultati!

Ad esempio, quando avevo 13 anni, vinsi la Maratona della chimica per i ragazzi dell'ultimo anno di Liceo. Ricevetti un encomio straordinario, pubblicato su diverse riviste scientifiche. Oh, ero così orgogliosa! Andai da mio padre con l'espressione vittoriosa e una pila di riviste tra le braccia. Lui le gettò per terra, con supponenza. I suoi occhi di ghiaccio presero a schiaffi il mio entusiasmo. _"Avresti potuto fare di meglio! Non ti stai impegnando abbastanza. Ho investito molto su di te, Miranda, ma le tue Olimpiadi di greco non sono state perfette. Sono piuttosto deluso dai tuoi risultati!"_

Il disprezzo stringe i pugni di Alan, la collera sale violenta fino agli occhi, _"Che brutto pezzo di merda!"_ pensa, ma non dice niente. Invece, accarezza la spalla di Miranda, chiedendo...

A: E... tua madre?

Miranda accomoda la testa sulla spalla di Alan, nascondendo il velo di rugiada, che rende lucido il suo sguardo, si sforza di sembrare spiritosa.

M: Sai, è curioso. Quando ero molto piccola, pensavo che le mamme cambiassero una volta a settimana! Ben presto, iniziai a traboccare di domande, ma mio padre tergiversava, oppure tentava di svignarsela. Poi, un giorno finalmente, gli strappai un nome e un cognome. Mi infilò il suo sguardo di sfida in mezzo agli occhi. Il labbro superiore allungato in un sorrisetto provocatorio, la sua voce acida, a scompigliarmi il cuore. " _Ashley Wronn._ _Al momento opportuno, ti dirò tutto di tua madre Miranda, ma solo se la pianti di fare domande!"_

Iniziai a fantasticare su quel nome, _"Ashley... la mia mamma si chiama Ashley!"_ , pensavo. _"Suona così bene!"_ immaginavo. Più crescevo e più lei mi mancava, in modo intenso, struggente! Mi convinsi, che doveva essere fuggita a causa di mio padre. Avevo bisogno di sperare, che un giorno sarebbe tornata per me e mi avrebbe portato via con lei! Una sorta di fervore assillante palpitava dentro di me. Mi spingeva ad alzarmi al mattino, mi dava la forza di sopportare la freddezza di mio padre, lo studio intensivo, gli allenamenti massacranti e mi rendeva ogni giorno più audace. Volevo sapere tutto di mia madre. Chi era, se le assomigliavo, ma soprattutto... quando sarebbe tornata!

Iniziai a fare ricerche. Ogni minuto libero, ogni secondo a disposizione. Scandagliavo extranet alla ricerca di indizi, segnali. Qualsiasi cosa che mi permettesse di ricostruire il passato di mia madre, i suoi movimenti, la sua vita. Tuttavia, Ashley Wronn sembrava un fantasma. Non appariva nel risultato di nessuna ricerca. Non esistevano immagini o files. Nessun numero di carta di credito, tessera sanitaria, o indirizzo di recapito conosciuto. Niente di niente! Ad ogni modo, più crescevo e più le mie ricerche diventavano sofisticate.

A 16 anni, le mie abilità informatiche erano più che avanzate. Ero in grado di bypassare sistemi di sicurezza molto protetti, senza essere rilevata. Avevo accesso illimitato agli Archivi più riservati. Controllavo e ricontrollavo tonnellate di informazioni ogni notte, governative e non, di ogni livello e grado, ma... niente di niente! L'unico posto in cui non avevo ancora guardato era il Laboratorio di mio padre. Stavo morendo dalla voglia di curiosare nell'Archivio segreto non connesso a una rete, che supponevo dovesse avere!

Una sera, che mio padre era appena uscito, decisi che era arrivato il momento di scendere nel suo laboratorio e violare il suo computer. Ero assolutamente certa, che lì dentro avrei trovato un dossier su mia madre. Mi sentivo a un passo dalla verità. Non avevo altra scelta, se volevo sapere, dovevo tentare. L'idea di entrare per la prima volta nel suo laboratorio super protetto, mi faceva sentire elettrizzata, euforica e... terrorizzata!

La porta blindata si concesse più facilmente di quanto mi ero immaginata. Sgusciai nella penombra, a luci spente, silenziosa come un fantasma. Dentro era piuttosto buio, ma il silenzio durò poco, perché picchiai dolorosamente contro la scrivania, quasi subito. Per fortuna nessuno poteva sentirmi imprecare.

Il computer era in standby, ma per accedere serviva una password. Istintivamente scrissi _Ashley Wronn_. Immediatamente, le lettere presero vita! Come per magia, iniziarono a scomporsi, a formare un altro nome, poi un cognome. Il tutto, aveva un sapore decisamente familiare, talmente amaro!

Che razza di idiota! Per tutti quegli anni, la risposta era sempre stata lì, sotto il mio naso, ma io non lo avevo capito o... forse non avevo voluto vedere. Oramai, non aveva più importanza. Non potevo continuare a giocare con il mio subconscio a ignorare la realtà, non più. _Ashley Wronn_ non era altro che... un fottuto anagramma di _Henry Lawson_!

Sentivo il mio sangue intrappolato nel gelo e lo sconcerto avvolgere la mia lucida costernazione. Improvvisamente la verità si era rivelata, ineluttabile. Così agghiacciante, nella sua spietata ovvietà, da raggelarmi fin dentro alle ossa. Naturalmente, Ashley può essere un nome maschile o femminile. Quindi, mio padre mi aveva lasciato un diabolico indizio della verità. Non amore ma scienza! Ecco chi ero! Un piccolo animale da laboratorio nelle mani di un bastardo figlio di puttana, con un congelatore al posto del cuore! In fondo, era sempre stato chiaro! Da quel giorno dietro la tenda, lo avevo sempre saputo, ma ... era una verità troppo devastante da accettare.

Così, per anni l'avevo tenuto nascosto a me stessa. Seppellito nell'irrazionale, dove dorme l'inconfessabile. Per sfuggire al dolore, per vincere la paura! Ma era tempo di accettare la realtà, non potevo più nascondermi dietro una tenda di velluto. Il _"frutto"_ di quei famosi esperimenti... ero io! Se non altro, dovevo essere stata il suo esemplare meglio riuscito!

Più navigavo nel computer di mio padre, più sentivo la rabbia salire da dentro lo stomaco e lo sconcerto prendere a morsi il mio cuore. _"Ashley Wronn"_ era un file interminabile, pieno zeppo di note, resoconti di risultati e maledetti dettagli, che coprivano vent'anni di studi ed esperimenti di mio padre, sul suo... genoma!

Era come avere uno specchio rotto nello stomaco. Avevo un bisogno sfrenato di piangere, ma anche occhi rabbiosi, ribelli persino alle lacrime. C'erano i resoconti di dozzine di _"prodotti di laboratorio"_ , interrotti a diversi livelli del loro sviluppo. Alcuni feti non avevano terminato la fase prenatale. Altri invece, avevano superato lo stadio post-natale, ma ad un certo punto erano stati giudicati _"imperfetti"_ ed erano stati... _"terminati"!_ Tutto era descritto con freddo distacco, documentato con maniacale precisione.

Avevo una maledettissima voglia di vomitare e un impulso irrefrenabile di prendere a martellate ogni cosa. I suoi dannati files, il computer, l'intero fottuto laboratorio... volevo fare a pezzi tutto quanto! Tuttavia, le ultime annotazioni nel file, suscitarono il mio interesse. Riguardavano un nuovo esperimento. Un progetto ancora più evoluto, più raffinato, ottenuto con l'ulteriore sviluppo ingegneristico del mio _DNA_ , chiamato _"Progetto Oriana" e._.. già avviato da 38 settimane! Accesi le luci, ma niente! Doveva esserci una stanza segreta, da qualche parte. Volevo vedere con i miei occhi. Quindi, dovevo soltanto scoprire come entrare.

Fu abbastanza facile. Il pulsante di rilascio era situato sotto la scrivania. Una parete scorrevole, si trovava appena dietro di essa e si attivò con un semplice tocco. Quando entrai nella stanza, fui travolta dall'emozione e non potevo fare a meno di tremare. Fu proprio allora che la vidi. Rimasi senza fiato! Lo sguardo catturato dal colore bluastro del tubo di accrescimento, posto proprio in fondo alla sala. Era attivo, completamente riempito di fluido nutrizionale trasparente. Un tenero corpicino galleggiava all'interno della grande vasca cilindrica! Mi avvicinai, con il cuore che mi esplodeva nel petto.

Sfiorai il vetro con la mano tremante, mentre l'emozione indeboliva le mie ginocchia. _"Per ogni cosa orribile, ce n'è un'altra bellissima!"_ , pensai e quella piccina lo era! Ancora un paio di settimane e la gestazione sarebbe stata ultimata. La bambina era placidamente addormentata, sembrava così tranquilla. Sorrideva, come se tutto il mondo fosse buono! Era talmente indifesa, delicata. _"Quando ero piccola, dovevo essere esattamente come lei"_ , pensai. Sembrava incredibile, eppure, quell'esserino era la mia gemella genetica! All'improvviso, tutta la mia vita iniziò a scorrermi davanti agli occhi.

Quel senso di abbandono, che mi ha accompagnato, da quando ho memoria e la solitudine. L'atteggiamento glaciale di mio padre, così difficile da compiacere. Tutta la mia vita trascorsa a prepararmi per qualcosa, che non arrivava mai. La penosa consapevolezza di non essere la figlia che mio padre desiderava! Non volevo, che anche mia sorella soffrisse lo stesso destino. Zio Marcus aveva ragione! Dovevo proteggerla dall'arroganza glaciale di nostro padre. Difenderla dall'aspra insensibilità di quel pazzo! Forse, dopotutto, era questo il senso della mia esistenza... la vera ragione, che avevo sempre cercato di trovare. Per la prima volta in vita mia, sentivo di avere uno scopo speciale, una sorta di missione. Qualcosa di inestimabile, per cui valeva la pena lottare, sperare, amare.

Promisi a me stessa di fare in modo, che almeno mia sorella potesse essere felice, in una vera famiglia, con una vita vera. Con una mamma e un papà che l'amassero, ad anni luce di distanza dalla follia di nostro padre. Parlai al suo meraviglioso sonno, con dolcezza. Il tono più rassicurante nella voce. _"Mi prenderò cura di te, sorellina, ti porterò via da qui! Finché vivrò, non dovrai mai smettere di sorridere, lo giuro!"_

… Quindi, il folle piano di mio padre, _il matto_ , era nientemeno che la _"perfezione genetica!"_ Voleva un figlio maschio, per continuare la sua _"dinastia perfetta"_. Tuttavia, usando il suo genoma poteva ottenere soltanto patetici cloni del patetico se stesso. Per questo gli serviva un esemplare di _"donna perfetta"_ , una sorta di banca del cromosoma X, di ottima selezione e nuovo di zecca, da combinare a suo piacimento, con il suo bacato cromosoma Y! Ovviamente, io non mi ero rivelata abbastanza perfetta allo scopo. Quindi, un'altra povera creatura, innocente e inconsapevole, era stata _"progettata"_ per prendere il mio posto e si trovava in quella maledetta vasca di sviluppo!

Beh, controllare le mie emozioni, non fu uno scherzo! I progetti di mio padre per mia sorella, gonfiavano la mia rabbia a dismisura. Succhiavano via, poco a poco, tutta la mia razionale lucidità. Avevo bisogno di un piano perfetto, ma la mia capacità di ragionamento risentiva negativamente del mio stato emozionale. Avevo un solo tentativo e nessun margine di errore. Così, mi concessi un po' di tempo. Iniziai ad affinare la mia padronanza delle più svariate tecniche di autocontrollo. Imparai come distaccarmi completamente dalle mie emozioni, a separare la testa dal cuore. _"Le emozioni sono soltanto distrazioni!"_ Dovevo volgere la situazione a mio vantaggio. Così, rinchiusi il mio cuore in una prigione di ghiaccio... per la maggior parte del tempo!

Non mi importava di me stessa! Volevo soltanto andarmene con mia sorella, portarla in un luogo sicuro, dove mio padre non potesse trovarla! Potevo facilmente creare una nuova identità per Oriana. Tuttavia, vivevamo in una prigione dorata, sorvegliata da guardie armate e con sistemi d'allarme silenziosi, disseminati in ogni dove. Mi addestrai molto duramente, per essere preparata a neutralizzare qualsiasi minaccia, per poter anticipare ogni mossa, per annullare anche l'inaspettato. Il mio piano doveva essere perfetto!

Preparavo una strategia d'azione molto sofisticata e in parallelo mi addestravo a combattere e sparare, come un marine... con abilità biotiche! Tuttavia, questa fu la parte più facile. Trovare i genitori ideali per la mia sorellina, invece, richiese moltissimo tempo e tutta la mia abilità, ma alla fine, ne valse davvero la pena!

Quando finalmente ero pronta, Oriana aveva da poco compiuto 3 anni. Era una bambina adorabile, molto vivace, eppure così dolce. Facevo del mio meglio per aiutarla a crescere serena. Forse per questo lei era molto più allegra e spensierata di me alla sua età e naturalmente, molto più intelligente! Avevo ideato una terapia di inibizione della PKM, molto leggera e personalizzata, da somministrarle la sera della nostra fuga, insieme a un blando sedativo. Volevo essere certa, che non si accorgesse di nulla. Speravo che si addormentasse e si dimenticasse di nostro padre... di me! Desideravo che Oriana si svegliasse in una vita normale, con i suoi nuovi genitori, lontano da quel pazzo!... Volevo che fosse felice!

Avevo 19 anni e tutto il coraggio della mia ribellione! Il mio piano funzionò a meraviglia, ma nostro padre ci dava la caccia. Avevamo i suoi scagnozzi alle calcagna, non potevo permettermi di sbagliare! Fortunatamente, avevo pianificato accuratamente ogni cosa. Così, riuscii a far perdere le nostre tracce e a raggiungere Illium, dove i nuovi genitori di Oriana ci stavano aspettando. Tuttavia, non era affatto finita, anzi, era appena cominciata! Era vitale per Oriana, che io fossi in grado di proteggerla in qualunque momento, nel presente e nel futuro a lungo termine. Ero certa che mio padre non avrebbe mai rinunciato a cercarla. Quindi, potevo soltanto fare in modo di rendergli molto pericoloso avvicinarsi a mia sorella. Per riuscirci, mi serviva l'appoggio di un'organizzazione ancora più potente di lui, efficiente e dalle risorse virtualmente illimitate... per questa ragione, mi unii a Cerberus.

Ricordo ogni piccolo dettaglio di quella notte su Illium! Fu, al tempo stesso il giorno più bello e quello più straziante, in una volta sola! Tenevo in braccio la mia sorellina, profondamente addormentata. Posso ancora sentire il suo respiro sul mio collo e il rumore dei miei passi, che risuonano nel terminal dello scalo merci. Scivolavo silenziosa, tra la variegata moltitudine di persone. Mi confondevo nell'andirivieni brulicante dei passanti, cercando di non farmi sopraffare dalla paura di essere identificata. Il mio contatto Asari, era esattamente nel punto d'incontro stabilito. Mi stava aspettando vicino alla panchina. Le ombre della notte accendevano le torri di luci colorate. L'atmosfera profumata dei lampioni, tingeva i miei battiti di commozione. Il momento tanto atteso era arrivato.

L'impercettibile cenno di Lanteia, le sue mani protese a raccogliere delicatamente Oriana, ancora addormentata. Mi sembra di sentire ancora le sue piccole braccia, che si stringono più forte attorno al mio collo, istintivamente, nel sonno e non vogliono lasciarmi andare. Ricordo il dolce sorriso di Lanteia, mentre la prendeva teneramente in braccio. Oriana si strinse più forte a lei, pensando che fossi io. Un lieve sospiro, al mio orecchio, mi sbriciolò il cuore, come vetro andato in frantumi, che non si può più aggiustare, " _Miri!"_ La fitta di emozione mi colpì alla bocca dello stomaco, come un calcio inaspettato, che raddoppia il tuo dolore. Rimasi stordita per un po', a fissare quella linea sottile, che separa la follia dalla ragione!

" _Non preoccuparti, Miranda, tua sorella starà bene!"_ La voce di Lanteia mi riportò indietro. Era calma e sicura. _"I suoi nuovi genitori aspettano nel taxi, li accompagnerò a casa personalmente. Li proteggerò con la mia vita! Tutto è andato come previsto, sei stata fantastica! Adesso, lascia fare a me!"_ Rimasi immobile, come paralizzata. Il mio sguardo a seguire Lanteia, che si allontanava tenendo in braccio mia sorella, ancora addormentata. Poi, le vidi scomparire, dietro alla tempesta di lacrime, che offuscava i miei occhi. Sentivo un grande vuoto emergere dall'abisso, avvolgermi ingovernabile, come una folata di ghiaccio intorno all'anima. Oriana mi mancava già, in modo struggente. Ma, quei tre anni vissuti con lei, erano stati i più belli e straordinari della mia vita!

Quando si tratta di Oriana, il mio istinto di protezione, tira sempre fuori il meglio di me! Mi spinge a vedere il lato positivo, ciò che è meglio per lei. Il bellissimo futuro, che la stava aspettando, infiammava il mio cuore di pulsazioni di gioia. Così, mi lasciai confortare, rassicurare. Ho combattuto il dolore, finché mi sono sentita pervadere da luminose vampate di felicità. Dovevo lasciarla andare... _"Addio, sorellina... ti voglio bene! Sii felice anche per me!"_

… Miranda è ancora appoggiata al petto di Alan, non sa rinunciare al rassicurante tepore del suo abbraccio. Si lascia trasportare dalla piacevole sensazione di sollievo, che riceve ad ogni lieve carezza sulla sua spalla. Penetra nelle emozioni di Alan, le sente pulsare, scandite nel battito frenetico del suo cuore, che scalpita, si commuove, si agita. Un fiume di dolce confusione rapisce i suoi sensi, si nutre del suo stupore. I sentimenti profondi di Miranda risalgono verso l'alto, mescolando le fibre del suo corpo, nell'anima di Alan, che si riflette nella sua. L'intensità cresce in flutti di sensuale turbamento, trasformando i loro sensi in folate di meraviglioso abbandono.

Alan si sente accolto nell'animo segreto di Miranda, assorbito in quello spicchio di universo profondissimo, che solo l'amore sa rivelare. L'emozione che prova, nel contatto del corpo di Miranda appoggiato contro il suo, è così intensa, che si dimentica di respirare. Alan nuota tra i suoi stessi brividi, circondato dall'amarezza del racconto di Miranda, che lo opprime come una cappa scura. Assorbe il gusto pungente della sua sofferenza, il crudele sopruso della sua solitudine, l'acre veemenza della sua rabbia. Si lascia travolgere dallo stesso schiacciante dolore e poi trascinare, come dentro un vortice.

Gli occhi di Miranda si posano delicatamente nello sguardo di Alan, senza preavviso, in un lungo istante di magia. Alan nasconde a malapena l'impulso irrefrenabile di sprofondare sulle sue labbra, baciarla, precipitare nel suo cuore. Invece, le sue dita si muovono dolcemente sulla guancia di Miranda e consolano il suo viso bellissimo, con un tocco di affetto gentile, mentre in un brivido di empatia le sussurra...

A: Io... io non avevo idea, Miranda. Mi dispiace così tanto! Nessun bambino dovrebbe vivere un'esperienza simile! Riesco a malapena a immaginare e... quello che percepisco è terribile, sconvolgente... mi fa stare molto male! Sono così felice che tu sia scappata, che hai salvato tua sorella! Tutto quello che hai fatto per lei è puro amore. Qualcosa di talmente eroico, che racconta un'intera storia su di te, Miranda!

Quindi, la voce di Alan diventa più profonda, amorevole...

A: Ma ... ehi, sembri un po' pallida. Stai bene? Possiamo fermarci quando vuoi... non sei costretta a continuare!

Miranda sposta delicatamente le dita di Alan, le trascina sulle sue labbra per un breve istante, nel quale i loro cuori si toccano e traboccano l'uno nell'altro in uno slancio di infinita dolcezza. È solo un attimo, eppure, perfetto.

M: Grazie Alan, ma preferisco continuare! Lo sai, è una strana sensazione, ma mi sento più leggera ad ogni parola. Nessuna paura, nessuna maschera, nessun segreto... mai più!

A: Non devi più nasconderti, Miranda! Io non ho paura di te. Potrai dirmi qualunque cosa, ogni volta che vorrai. Sarò sempre qui, te lo prometto!

M: Oh, Alan! Significa molto per me! Comunque... mia sorella ha vissuto 16 anni su Illium, con i suoi genitori adottivi. Ha avuto l'infanzia felice e spensierata, che sognavo per lei. Sai, è diventata una bellissima ragazza! È sveglia, ha un sacco di talenti. È intelligente, simpatica. Per tutti questi anni ho vegliato su di lei, da lontano. Poi, con l'aiuto di Shepard, ci siamo incontrate su Illium, abbiamo parlato! È stato meraviglioso! Da quel momento non ci siamo più perse di vista. Abbiamo incominciato a sentirci, quasi ogni giorno.

Nel frattempo, i Razziatori precipitavano l'intera Galassia nel caos, sull'orlo di un burrone senza ritorno. Trasformavano i nostri mondi in pezzi di inferno, uno dopo l'altro. Le isole felici, in luoghi di morte e distruzione. Ho visto cose terribili, Alan, troppo mostruose da raccontare!

A un certo punto, anche l'Uomo Misterioso iniziò a comportarsi in modo strano. Divenne instabile, talmente spietato da sembrare inquietante! All'inizio, non pensavo che fosse indottrinato, però mi ricordava sempre di più mio padre! Quando attraversammo il Portale di Omega 4, mi resi conto, che il suo ideale di proteggere l'umanità, si era trasformato in una spietata e delirante follia. Così, scelsi di andarmene.

… Beh, per farla breve, Cerberus mi voleva morta! Ero braccata, ma io e Oriana avevamo ideato un sistema sicuro per comunicare. Una notte, lei non rispose a nessuno dei miei messaggi! È stato come se una pallottola di ghiaccio mi avesse aperto il cuore! Sentivo la raggelante presenza di mio padre, che incombeva nell'oscura incertezza. Il suo smanioso ansimare farsi sempre più vicino e strisciare come un brivido sulla mia schiena. Ero dannatamente sicura, che Oriana fosse in pericolo!

I suoi stavano bene, ma nessuna notizia! Dovevano averla prelevata lungo la strada, mentre tornava dalla Biblioteca. Mia sorella sembrava scomparsa nel nulla! Iniziai a scavare sempre più a fondo. Per fortuna, mi era rimasto qualche amico e due o tre favori personali da riscuotere! Quando finii di mettere insieme i pezzi, il quadro che ne venne fuori era piuttosto inquietante!

Era chiaro che l'Uomo Misterioso voleva qualcosa da mio padre. In cambio gli stava offrendo l'unica cosa, che mio padre non poteva rifiutare! Ero più che sicura, che Oriana fosse con lui! Quel maledetto doveva aver distrutto il micro segnalatore, che avevo impiantato nel braccialetto di Oriana, perché non c'era verso di riuscire a tracciare la sua posizione! Una ragione in più per trovarla in fretta! Non avevo tempo di andare per il sottile. L'unico modo per arrivare a mia sorella, prima che fosse troppo tardi, era scoprire dove diavolo era mio padre!

… Cole _"la murena"_ era saldamente legato alla sedia, le mani dietro la schiena. La secchiata d'acqua ghiacciata, gli fece riprendere immediatamente i sensi. Occhi gonfi si spalancarono inorriditi. Più del freddo, brividi di terrore scuotevano il suo corpo pieno di lividi. Ex alleanza, ex mercenario, da più di vent'anni era il capo della sicurezza di mio padre. Il suo tirapiedi di fiducia per i lavoretti sporchi. Non aveva cuore, ne' cervello, ne' scrupoli. Eseguiva gli ordini del padrone, senza mai fare domande. Era il bastardo, che aveva ammazzato il povero zio Marcus.

Nella mia voce nient'altro che gelo e perfida crudeltà nell'aria. _"Senti, passerotto, vado molto di fretta. Quindi, te lo chiederò una sola volta e la tua vita è strettamente legata alla risposta. Dove hai portato mia sorella?"_ Cole mi fissava. Gli occhi audaci, il labbro superiore inclinato in un ghigno di sfida. Silenzio. L'intensa energia blu del lancio biotico fece scintillare il mio rancore. L'onda avvolse completamente il corpo di Cole, sempre legato alla sedia. Prima picchiò il soffitto con la testa, poi andò a sbattere violentemente contro la parete, dall'altra parte della stanza. Infine cadde a terra, con un tonfo sordo, un gemito. Quindi, altro silenzio.

Estrassi la pistola, mentre mi avvicinavo al corpo ansimante di Cole. Il suono dei miei passi echeggiava nella stanza, come un diabolico conto alla rovescia. Gli piantai in faccia uno sguardo gelido, i suoi occhi ululavano di paura. Il sorrisetto era scomparso dalle labbra, al suo posto un rivolo scarlatto di sangue e di dolore. Cercavo di dominare la mia impazienza, l'ansia, ma dovevo sembrare spietata.

 _"Tempo scaduto!"_ Sparai. La ferita alla gamba era poco più di un graffio, ma la _Murena_ gridava di dolore. _"Ti ho promesso che ti ammazzo, passerotto, quindi lo farò! Ma, prima, voglio sentirti urlare. Lo sai, sono contenta che non vuoi parlare! Adoro ammazzare i cani rabbiosi come te!"_ Sparai di nuovo. Lo colpii di striscio, questa volta alla spalla sinistra. I miei proiettili speciali all'essenza di habanero bruciavano come l'inferno. Cole iniziò a tossire, a sputare e a imprecare come un Vorcha. Poi, finalmente si decise a vuotare il sacco.

 _"Ho-Horizon... l'ho p-portata su Horizon!"_ Lo afferrai per i capelli e gli puntai la pistola alla gola, sibilando, _"Horizon dove?! Lei è con mio padre, non è vero?!"_ Cole balbettava _"S-Sanctuary... S-si tuo padre è... nella struttura di C-Cerberus... s-sotto il laghetto!... Ti giuro, che è tutto quello che so!... T-ti prego, lasciami andare!"_ Feci cadere la sedia con un calcio e me ne andai. La voce di Cole, mi colpì alla schiena, velenosa, mentre stavo per varcare la soglia. _"Maledetta puttana!"_ Mi fermai. Un gelido sorriso distendeva le mie labbra, mentre mi giravo lentamente, _"Oh, lo sai Passerotto, speravo proprio che lo avresti detto!"_ Gli piantai un proiettile tra gli occhi, prima che avesse il tempo di parlare. _"Questo è per zio Marcus, schifoso bastardo!"_

… Non appena entrai nello spazio aereo di Horizon, la voce di Oriana mi travolse di gioia dall'interno. _"Sanctuary non è quello che sembra... andatevene da qui!"_ Esultai dal profondo del cuore _"E' viva!"_. Immediatamente dopo, rimasi fulminata in un abisso di terrore. Era un avvertimento, bruscamente interrotto. Una richiesta di soccorso! Sgomento. Cacciai via l'ansia dalla mia testa, con disperata determinazione. Non osavo nemmeno immaginare, cosa fosse successo! Quando atterrai vicino alla struttura, nessun fottuto trucchetto di autocontrollo poteva cacciare via la mia rabbia!

Sanctuary era sotto attacco! Le forze di Cerberus si stavano scontrando con una ricca selezione di Razziatori, piuttosto bene assortita. Un Mietitore abbatteva tutte le navette che gli capitavano a tiro. Cerberus resisteva, ma stavano incominciando ad arretrare. Tuttavia, quello era il genere di diversivo che stavo cercando, ma dovevo sbrigarmi! Usai l'occultamento tattico, per penetrare inosservata nella base sotterranea. Questa fu la parte più divertente! Finalmente avevo accesso ai terminali. Il quadro completo si stava rivelando, come un incubo, dinanzi ai miei occhi!

Ero in piedi, davanti a quella stanza enorme. Decine di profughi camminavano in uno stato catartico. Uno dopo l'altro, entravano autonomamente in capsule di contenimento e ne uscivano trasformati in... mutanti! Era qualcosa di raccapricciante, abominevole! Avevo una gran voglia di vomitare!

Cerberus faceva esperimenti subdoli, contro ogni etica, con brutale efferatezza e senza nessuna pietà. Anzi, con agghiacciante disprezzo per la vita umana! E come se non bastasse, a capo di quel progetto c'era... mio padre, _il pazzo!_ _Lui_ , stava mandando al macello centinaia di innocenti, rincorrendo un nuovo delirio di onnipotenza. Mio padre stava studiando per conto dell'Uomo Misterioso, come i Razziatori prendessero il controllo dei mutanti e sembrava proprio, che entrambi si fossero ufficialmente bevuti il cervello! Evidentemente, tutto questo orrore era il prezzo da pagare, per ottenere l'indirizzo di Oriana!

Ne fui molto turbata, sconvolta! _"Se lo avessi ammazzato quando ne ho avuto la possibilità!"_ pensai! Sentivo, che tutto ciò che avevo dentro stava per esplodere come un fuoco d'artificio. Quello spettacolo mostruoso, mi faceva rabbrividire e andava assolutamente fermato! Tolsi la corrente all'intero impianto. Bloccai le entrate e lasciai più video messaggi di avvertimento che potevo, ma... dovevo agire in fretta! Dovevo sbrigarmi a trovare mia sorella, portarla via da quell'inferno!

… Non appena il bio-rilevatore cominciò a vibrare, Kai Lang emerse come un fantasma alle mie spalle. Lo spostamento d'aria mi concesse un filo di preavviso. Istintivamente, rotolai sul lato opposto, mandando la sua spada _quasi_ a vuoto! Quello stronzo psicopatico era assetato di sangue, maledettamente scaltro e terribilmente pericoloso. Un avversario difficile da neutralizzare. Usai di nuovo l'occultamento, rannicchiata dietro una copertura, mentre cercavo di non respirare. Il tempo sembrava un fiume, che pulsava nel mio collo, come i secondi di un orologio infinito. _"Miraaandaa!"_ La sua voce metallica assillava le mie orecchie, istigava il mio disgusto, provocava la mia ira.

La ferita al fianco faceva un male cane! Non era fatale, ma mi rallentava. In quelle condizioni, non potevo competere a lungo con quel dannato saltimbanco! Avevo un solo tentativo e non potevo fallire. Sentivo la punta della sua lama graffiare il pavimento, i suoi passi farsi minacciosi, sempre più vicini. Dovevo coglierlo di sorpresa, prima che attivasse la sua dannata barriera cinetica, altrimenti ero morta! Rimasi immobile, i muscoli tesi, tutti i sensi dilatati oltre la soglia.

Quando smise di camminare la sua schiena era due passi davanti a me. Estrassi il generatore di impulsi nascosto nel tacco del mio stivale. Lo strinsi rabbiosamente nel pugno, mentre raccoglievo tutte le forze che avevo, concentrandole in quell'unico, balzo perfetto. Gli piombai addosso e attaccai il generatore al visore di Kai Leng, con precisione chirurgica. L'impulso elettrico, mandò immediatamente in corto i sensori dei suoi scanner visivi, rendendolo temporaneamente cieco.

… L'ascensore che saliva alla Torre aveva un generatore secondario. Sentivo di essere vicina, era tempo di riprendere fiato. Dovevo mantenere la testa libera, rimanere concentrata. Ma anche, prepararmi al peggio! Usai l'ultimo pacchetto di medi-gel sulla ferita. Gonfiai i miei polmoni con tutta l'aria che potevo raccogliere, poi la lasciai uscire lentamente, finché il mio cuore smise di sparare proiettili contro lo sterno. Ero pronta! Qualunque cosa avessi trovato dietro quella porta, la potevo affrontare, ma... speravo con tutta l'anima, che fosse il viso sorridente di Oriana!

L'ingresso era ampio, sembrava un ufficio. Era buio, deserto e non riuscivo a scorgere il fondo. Usai di nuovo l'occultamento, muovendomi con circospezione. C'era un paravento bianco vicino alla parete scura. Notai dei piedi con calzature femminili stesi su un lettino. Il panico pietrificava le mie gambe, mandava in frantumi il mio cuore. Dovevo proseguire, ma quasi non riuscivo a camminare.

Raccolsi tutto il mio coraggio tra le dita e affrontai il paravento, con lo stomaco serrato tra i denti. Un gemito di sollievo mi galoppò fino in gola, inaspettato. Annaspavo di gioia, mentre cercavo di svegliarla! _"Ori... Ori!"_ Tutto quello che riuscivo a pensare era, _"E' viva, è viva, è viva!"_ Questo bastava per farmi cantare il cuore nel petto. Tuttavia, Oriana era pesantemente sedata, polsi e caviglie legati al lettino.

Mio padre poteva entrare in qualsiasi momento. Dovevamo andarcene subito! Liberai Oriana e la costrinsi a sedersi sul letto. L'acqua fredda sulla fronte e sul viso ottenne l'effetto sperato. Oriana aprì gli occhi e si gettò fra le mie braccia! _"Oh, Miri!... Ti voglio tanto bene! Sapevo che saresti venuta!"_ La strinsi forte tra le braccia, con tutto l'amore che pulsava dentro di me, ricacciando indietro l'ondata di lacrime. _"Oh, ti voglio tanto bene anch'io, sorellina! Ero così preoccupata per te! Temevo che fosse troppo tardi!... Stai bene?! Cosa ti ha fatto quel pazzo?!"_

La voce di Oriana era frastornata, provata. Cercava di dominarsi, ma non poteva controllare la vibrazione di terrore, che percorreva la sua gola, tutto il disgusto. _"Analisi, test. Poi mi ha preso il midollo...! Vuole un figlio maschio! Userà il mio DNA, le mie cellule staminali! Ha detto che il mio scopo è rendere il suo retaggio perfetto! Oh Miri, avevi ragione, è completamente suonato! Avresti dovuto ucciderlo la notte che siamo scappate!"_ I miei occhi si spalancarono tra i fili d'erba che turbinavano nello sguardo di Oriana. " _Ehi, te lo ha detto lui?! Non dovresti sapere queste cose!"_

Oriana mi prese entrambe le mani, le strinse forte nelle sue. Lo sguardo sul suo viso era lo specchio del mio. _"Autoipnosi. Mi ricordo tutto, Miranda! Nostro padre, tutti quegli odiosi test! Il gelido disprezzo nei suoi occhi, quando stavate litigando, - le emozioni sono soltanto distrazioni – tuonava! Mi faceva tanta paura, allora mi nascondevo dietro di te. Poi, tu mi prendevi in braccio e la tua voce rassicurante, mi faceva stare bene! Mi ricordo i nostri giochi d'acqua in giardino e le storie divertenti che mi raccontavi prima di dormire! Mi ricordo tutto quello che hai fatto per me, Miri. Sei sempre stata il mio Angelo custode, adesso lo so!"_

Abbracciai mia sorella. Restammo sospese in un soffio di emozioni, con i brividi di gioia nel cuore. _"Tu hai dato un senso alla mia vita, sorellina, quando niente aveva senso! Eri il mio piccolo raggio di sole, lo sei sempre stata, ma adesso... ho bisogno che ti alzi! Forza, ce ne andiamo da qui!"_ I sedativi ancora in circolo, rendevano pesanti le gambe di Oriana, malfermi i suoi passi, ogni movimento difficile. La mia ferita rendeva ogni passo più doloroso. Finalmente, raggiungemmo la porta, che si spalancò. Ricordo un dolore alla testa, lancinante. Vidi una grande luce brillare sul soffitto, poi iniziai a cadere lentamente nell'oscurità. La mia consapevolezza lottava disperatamente contro la nebbia della mia ragione. Le mie forze si arrendevano piano, mentre scivolavo inesorabilmente nel buio.

… Mi ero lasciata sorprendere come una dannata idiota! Mi risvegliai sul pavimento, con un terribile mal di testa, la vista appannata e decine di pensieri sparsi alla rinfusa nella mente. La voce di Oriana implorava, tra le lacrime. _"Ti prego, hai avuto quello che volevi... ti prego, lasciaci andare!"_ Quell'altra insopportabile voce, sciaguratamente familiare, sibilava in risposta, come una lama di gelo, che fende l'aria minacciosa. _"Tua sorella è sempre stata una spina nel culo, Oriana. Si darebbe fuoco, pur di contraddirmi! Se io non la fermassi, lei proverebbe a fermare me! Ma stavolta non posso lasciarglielo fare. Sono troppo vicino. Ho aspettato tutta la vita questo momento e adesso, il momento cruciale è arrivato. Il mio regalo per la nostra specie sta per diventare realtà, Oriana. Il mio retaggio sarà la perfezione genetica!"_

La rabbia nutriva la mia forza. L'odio avvelenava il mio rancore. Potevo solo vomitare tutto il disprezzo che avevo dentro, sperando di distrarre mio padre abbastanza, da riuscire a scagliargli contro i miei poteri. _"Sei un pazzo! Ossessionato da un'insana bramosia di perfezione! Non sei mai stato capace di amare, ma eri un campione a mortificare le persone, a uccidere i loro sogni, annichilire l'autostima! Non sei degno di avere dei figli e nemmeno di avere il privilegio di essere chiamato padre! L'unico retaggio che puoi lasciare è il disprezzo! La disgrazia di possedere i tuoi geni. Il pensiero insopportabile, che la gelida insensibilità, che incarta qualsiasi cosa tu abbia al posto del cuore, potrebbe essere tramandata... insieme alla tua follia!"_ D'improvviso la mia pistola spuntò nelle sue mani e pensai che fosse finita! _"Oriana, non muoverti! Va tutto bene!"_ Ero terrorizzata al solo pensiero, che sparasse anche a mia sorella!

… Quando si dice tempismo perfetto! Proprio in quel momento la porta si spalancò. Shepard entrò con la sua squadra, armi in pugno, occhi da battaglia. Mio padre afferrò Oriana, veloce come un serpente, trascinandola per un braccio, la mia pistola puntata alla testa. _"Getta quell'arma!"_ la voce di Shepard, schioccò secca e minacciosa come un proiettile, verso la furibonda risposta _"No!"_ La tensione era altissima, il momento drammatico, ma eravamo quattro contro uno. La situazione stava rapidamente volgendo a nostro vantaggio. Mio padre, aveva gli occhi spalancati e uno sguardo di vetro, impastato di rabbia e di ambizione. Il suo cuore arido, incapace di sentimenti, era pervaso soltanto da un odio sfrenato, nei confronti del suo stesso sangue.

Shepard non avrebbe mai rischiato di mettere in pericolo Oriana. Era talmente calma e decisa, che sembrava invincibile. Si rese conto, che l'unica cosa di cui a mio padre importasse davvero, era la sua piccola e insignificante vita. Shepard gli fece un'offerta, che non poteva rifiutare _"Ti risparmierò la vita... quanto ci tieni?"_ Trascorsero alcuni interminabili istanti, nei quali nessuno di noi osava nemmeno respirare. Mio padre doveva scegliere, Shepard lo aveva messo con le spalle al muro, ma gli stava anche offrendo una via d'uscita. Se avesse sparato a Oriana non sarebbe mai uscito vivo da quel Laboratorio. Mio padre era pazzo, non stupido. _"E va bene prendi! Ma voglio uscirne vivo, d'accordo?!"_ Shepard mantiene sempre le sue promesse. Non appena Oriana fu al sicuro, abbassò la pistola.

Miranda si alza dal divano, rimane in piedi, con le spalle rivolte verso Alan, a qualche passo dalla finestra. I suoi occhi luccicano, nei seducenti riflessi della notte, in un misto di rabbia e di emozione. Un velo di preoccupazione, appena accennato sul viso. Prova a sfuggire lo sguardo di Alan. Il timbro solenne nella sua voce ha il sapore di una triste ammissione. Miranda affronta con coraggio la consapevolezza, che stanotte, deve rispondere al proprio destino.

M: Che cosa mi rende umana? Le circostanze del mio concepimento, oppure ciò che ho vissuto finora? Il clone perfetto di un folle assassino è spinto per sua stessa natura a uccidere? Oppure, potrebbe desiderare soltanto di suonare il violino? Le statistiche confermano, che inevitabilmente segue la sua natura, una volta su due. Beh, lo sai Alan, mia sorella Oriana suona magnificamente il violino! Quindi... la pazza devo essere io!

Miranda è una donna che sa quello che vuole e non ha paura di andarselo a prendere. Non è la compassione che sta cercando. Sta cercando Amore. Vorrebbe riempire il suo cuore, lasciarsi il passato alle spalle, ricominciare. L'anima di Miranda desidera ardentemente, che ciò accada. Tuttavia, c'è un solo uomo, che può cambiare il suo destino e il cuore di Miranda, non riesce a smettere di urlare il suo nome! Il momento è arrivato. Sente un brivido di paura correre lungo la schiena. Lo ignora, mentre continua audacemente a parlare...

M: Ho lasciato il mio furore libero di espandersi, di prendere il sopravvento sulla mia indulgenza, di governare ogni cellula, eccitare ogni fibra, evaporare dal mio corpo tutta la pietà. I miei desideri, le mie mani, il mio cuore, si accendevano di una scintillante energia blu. Per tutta la vita avevo aspettato questo momento. Sentivo il potere fluire dentro di me, diventare forza, tramutarsi in castigo! Era come una sete inestinguibile, che inebriava i miei sensi di piacere. Ho sbattuto il mio schianto biotico contro mio padre, come una liberazione! Era piuttosto vicino, l'ho colpito in pieno, con tutta la forza del mio disprezzo, scaraventandolo nel vuoto. Dopo una manciata di secondi ha smesso di urlare. Finalmente, la mia guerra era finita!

… Il silenzio accarezza le labbra di Miranda. Un opprimente senso di pesantezza si affanna nel suo intimo interiore, le preme la paura addosso, intrappola l'incertezza dentro al suo stomaco. Miranda non può ignorare l'inquietudine di leggere nel cuore di Alan, di condividere le sue emozioni. Sente l'angoscia bruciante di dover accettare la decisione di Alan, qualunque essa sia. Poi, sente il rumore dei suoi passi.

L'eccitante presenza di Alan alle sue spalle, produce un'ondata d'amore, che travolge il petto di Miranda, si espande come un fiume, la fa vibrare. Alan sta tremando nell'identico modo, mentre posa gentilmente la sua mano sulla spalla di lei. Una mandria di cavalli selvaggi galoppa nel suo cuore, elettrizzato di emozione. Alan ha vissuto una tale quantità di emozioni, che percepisce vividamente lo stato d'animo di Miranda, coglie tutta l'intensità emozionale dei suoi sentimenti. Si sente così vicino alla sua anima, come se potesse toccarla, esserne toccato. Ogni sguardo di Miranda, ogni suo sorriso, lo portano sulla cima di un grattacielo e lo fanno precipitare di gioia. Gli occhi di Miranda sono come isole di seducente ispirazione, la sua voce una nuvola di morbida inquietudine...

M: Ecco chi sono, Alan! Un libro strappato, con poche pagine chiare qua e là in mezzo a troppe pagine scure! Ho commesso degli errori in passato, che hanno causato dolore, morte. Ho fatto cose buone, a volte, ma ho un'intera collezione di rimpianti, che non so ancora come superare. Di certo, il progetto Lazaurs ha trasformato la mia vita, mi ha resa una donna migliore. Ma non posso cambiare ciò che è scritto nei miei geni. Sono soltanto il prodotto di un pazzo, modellato nella follia!

Alan sorride delicatamente a Miranda, mentre con leggerezza le prende le mani. Le sue dita si intrecciano nell'impeto amoroso di Miranda, che si sente protetta dal calore di quel tocco. La voce di Alan è profonda di suggestione, così intrigante, quando inizia a sussurrare...

A: Miranda, vorrei averti incontrata prima, essere stato al tuo fianco, in tutti questi anni! Non posso cambiare il tuo passato, ma se in questo momento, potessi scegliere il mio futuro, vorrei rischiare di essere felice insieme a te, nel mio destino! C'è così tanta luce nascosta dentro di te! Una dolcezza emotiva, che a volte non sa come uscire, ma sa sempre come raggiungermi. Tu sai rendere ogni momento, un momento straordinario!

Non riesco nemmeno a immaginare quello che hai passato, ma mettermi nei tuoi panni solo per un momento è stato molto doloroso! Fondamentalmente, mi ritengo un uomo pacifico, eppure non esiterei un solo istante a scendere all'inferno, se qualcuno toccasse i miei bambini! Se tu fossi in pericolo, vorrei soltanto proteggerti, salvarti. Io combatterei per te, Miranda! Sei così speciale per me! Tu non sei un clone, sei una persona! Non importa quali siano state le circostanze del tuo concepimento e non sei affatto come tuo padre!

Il cuore di Miranda salta qualche battito, poi si schianta così forte in mezzo al petto, che ha la netta sensazione, che la stanza stia iniziando a girare. Miranda ha paura di esplodere in uno scoppio di gioia e insicurezza, tutto in una volta sola! La bramosia nella sua voce continua a scuotere i sensi di Alan...

M: Oh Alan, ti amo! E... ho sempre saputo che non era una fase! Ah, allora era vero... devi avere una scintillante armatura, nascosta qui, da qualche parte! Mi è stato detto, che tutti i valorosi cavalieri ne hanno una e... tu mi hai già salvato! Tuttavia, penso che meriteresti qualcosa di meglio. Una donna con molta più luce, senza ombre... una compagna perfetta, per un uomo come te!

La mano voluttuosa di Alan scivola nel fiume marrone scuro dei capelli di Miranda. Si attarda sulla pelle di pesca della sua guancia, viaggia piacevolmente sul morbido profilo delle sue labbra. Gli occhi di Alan accarezzano Miranda, come una leggera brezza sulla baia nel tramonto estivo, piena di pace e di mistero. Miranda cavalca i brividi incantati dispersi sul suo corpo, mentre il profumo di Alan seduce i suoi sensi, come un magico segreto da rivelare. La calda voce di Alan la trasporta attraverso un intrigante mormorio di sentimenti...

A: _"Non credo che potrei amarti così tanto, se tu non avessi nulla di cui lamentarti e niente da rimpiangere. Non mi piacciono quelli che non sono mai caduti, o inciampati..."_

La voce di Miranda pulsa di emozione, un tamburo batte forte nel suo cuore, mentre completa la frase di Alan...

M: _"...La loro virtù è spenta e di scarso valore. La vita non ha rivelato loro la sua bellezza!"_ Pasternàk. Oh, Alan, lo adoro! Ho sempre amato questo magistrale capovolgimento di prospettiva... che fa sembrare l'imperfezione, il vero punto di arrivo!

A: Beh, forse perché nessuno è perfetto... tranne l'Amore! Ti amo, Miranda! Nessun'altra donna tranne te! È questo il miracolo, che ha intrecciato la nostra strada, che ha tessuto i nostri due percorsi in un unico, meraviglioso destino. L'amore sa perfettamente cosa fare e tira fuori sempre il meglio di noi! Mi sento dannatamente fortunato e così felice, che vorrei piangere! Essere qui, io e te, in questo preciso momento d'amore, sta rendendo perfetta tutta la mia vita! Lo sai, Miranda... d'improvviso, la vita mi sembra bellissima e non voglio perdermi nemmeno un respiro...

Il mare sembra uscire dagli occhi di Miranda. Meravigliose ondate di dolce euforia travolgono i sensi di Alan. È una magnetica suggestione, che attira ineluttabile uno nell'altro i loro respiri. Raggi di sole fluttuano nel verde stormire di foglie, dentro gli occhi di Alan e fanno barcollare Miranda di trepidazione. La pelle di Alan, profuma di muschio e corteccia, produce una così dolce invasione nei sensi di Miranda, che stordisce di emozione tutti i battiti del suo cuore.

Si guardano, immobili, come rapiti. I loro respiri rallentano, si fermano. Le loro labbra si cercano, bramano disperatamente per un bacio. Le mani si intrecciano, si raggiungono con seducente tenerezza. I loro corpi si abbracciano e condividono la dolce euforia di piacere, quel trambusto infernale di battiti e meraviglia, che conduce all'amore. Le loro labbra si sfiorano morbide, scivolano in una timida carezza. Entrambi si sentono come se le loro anime fluttuassero nella stanza. Chiudono gli occhi, prima di iniziare a vibrare.

Le loro labbra si prendono, si appartengono, si fondono dolcemente, in baci sempre più audaci, fino a raggiungere il più intimo mistero di ognuno e condividerlo. L'estasi dei sensi, lentamente si avvicina ai confini dei loro corpi, li penetra, li unisce, li trasforma in emozioni. Emozioni da raccogliere sull'orlo di ogni bacio, nel precipitare di sensi che infiamma lo stomaco, fa urlare l'anima di dolcezza e accende il corpo di palpitanti brividi di eccitazione.

Si spogliano lentamente l'un l'altro, senza fretta, assaporando il brivido di irripetibile poesia dei loro corpi. Riflessi di luce soffusa, illuminano di atmosfera la loro pelle nuda. Le loro anime si accarezzano, si prendono l'un l'altra e si appartengono, mentre i loro corpi si abbandonano, nell'ebbrezza della passione. Non è soltanto per l'ondata di piacere, che li proietta in un oceano di erotica euforia. Ma piuttosto, per l'urgente, incontenibile bisogno di mescolare la pelle all'anima, di essere fusi. Desiderano stare insieme, sentirsi una cosa sola, come mescolati in un unico respiro. Un singolo esaltante brivido, sull'orlo di un tripudio di sensi perfettamente riflessi, coordinati e sincronizzati, nello stesso frammento di immensità. _Voglio essere tua... essere tuo... per sempre..._

Il ritmo della passione danza, sui loro corpi uniti. Si fonde nell'intreccio di mani, che si illuminano sulla loro pelle. Bruciano nell'impeto, che alimenta il desiderio, gemono nei respiri trasformati in brividi. Entrambi si librano nell'attimo senza fine, che li rende una sola anima, un solo corpo e un unico intenso e traboccante piacere. L'estasi si affaccia come un sole nascente, si libra come un'unica ala sopra le nuvole di un dolce uragano, che non vuole finire, ma esplodere in un magico momento perfetto. L'unico, breve momento, eppure così infinito, in cui due diventano uno.

Continua...


	35. Una bella cavalcata! (seconda parte)

**Capitolo 34**

 **Una bella cavalcata!**

 **(Seconda Parte)**

… _R &R_, riposo e relax! Due parole piuttosto innocenti, eppure stavano già creando un piacevole trambusto nella mia immaginazione. I miei pensieri si tingevano del colore della suggestione, mentre salivamo le scale, ad ogni scalino di più. La vasca idromassaggio era davvero smisurata. L'acqua ribolliva e gorgogliava, espandendo il suo vapore in nuvole di profumo, che si alzavano dalla superficie per infilarsi gradevolmente nelle narici.

La polvere del condotto, mescolata alla fatica del ballo, avevano reso la mia pelle appiccicosa quanto basta per farmi sentire a disagio. Tuttavia, il fremente rimestio dell'acqua era così invitante, da rendere trascurabile qualsiasi imbarazzo. C'era un fascino magnetico, che mi attirava irrimediabilmente verso quell'azzurro ristoro. Sospirai di impazienza e di stupore...

L: Ooh, quella vasca sembra così accogliente! É talmente grande e invitante e...

Il tuo corpo vibrava, teneramente appoggiato alla mia schiena. Il tuo viso sfiorava piano la mia guancia. Le tue mani sapevano disegnare piacevoli brividi sulla mia schiena, mentre le tue dita aprivano, un poco alla volta, la chiusura lampo del mio vestito.

L: Oh, Amore mio... ma... cosa...

Le tue labbra, scivolavano leggere sul mio collo, sussurrando intriganti parole...

S: Oh, non è niente!... Ti sto solo aiutando a toglierti questo bellissimo e inutile vestito... Cuoricino.

Feci scivolare indietro la testa, per appoggiarmi alla tua spalla. Le tue labbra vennero più vicino. Suadenti mi accarezzarono la guancia, ancora più persuasive quando dissi...

L: Shepard, non dirmi che... no, non può essere quello che sembra... vero?

Le tue mani non smettevano di ispirare i miei sensi ad uno ad uno, mentre rispondevi con sussurrata lentezza...

S: E... che cosa sembra?

Non potevo più nascondere un brivido di speranza nel mio filo di voce...

L: Beh, non lo so, ma la tua idea di riposo e relax, sembra essere piuttosto lontana dal concetto di... _"bagnetto innocente"._

Il tuo cuore rimbalzò più forte contro la mia schiena, facendo rotolare il mio sottosopra nel petto. La tua voce diventava ogni secondo più sensuale e sapeva toccare le corde della mia immaginazione. Come un'eccitante melodia, che volevo non smettesse mai più di suonare...

S: Scommettiamo? Vedrai, sarà molto _rilassante..._ nell'acqua!

L'idea era così stuzzicante, il tuo tono invitante. Le tue labbra, indugiavano ancora sul mio collo e sapevano perfettamente come incendiare la mia fantasia. Tuttavia, un dubbio si stava facendo strada nei miei pensieri...

L: Hmm e se con tutta quell'acqua, i miei poteri non funzionassero?

Ebbi la sensazione che ti aspettassi esattamente quella domanda. Tuttavia, non sembravi per niente preoccupata...

S: Beh, in tal caso... useremo i miei!

Il tuo eccitato senso dell'umorismo, mi strappò una innocente risata.

L: Ah ah, sciocchina! Non è la stessa cosa!

Le tue mani entrarono silenziose nel mio vestito. Il tocco delle tue dita, si portò via all'istante il mio respiro. La tua voce intrigante, si muoveva come una carezza sopra la mia spalla, mentre sussurravi...

S: Già! Lo so, ma... se ben ricordo, sei stata fantastica sotto la doccia, Bambina!

Ti accarezzai le labbra con un bacio gentile, mentre piacevoli ricordi gonfiavano le mie aspettative, accrescendo l'attesa...

L: Hmm, vero! Ma, forse perché quel giorno, c'era più amore che acqua... nella tua doccia!

S: Hmm, vero! Ma tu sei una scienziata, Piccolina... la più sexy, direi! Quindi, penso che dovremmo tentare l'esperimento. Sai... per il bene della scienza!

Senza aggiungere altro, hai lasciato cadere la tua uniforme sul pavimento, con un'espressione seducente, prima di immergerti nella vasca, con sensuale naturalezza. I tuoi occhi erano come lampi di seduzione, il tuo sorriso un irresistibile richiamo, che mi attirava nell'acqua.

L: Oh, sono assolutamente d'accordo! Sebbene, a dire il vero, in questo particolare frangente, la scienza è l'ultima cosa a cui stavo pensando!

Mi lasciai lambire dal caldo massaggio dell'acqua, fatalmente sedotta nell'angolo di meraviglia, che abita tra le tue braccia. Lo sai, Shepard... hai una voce così sexy, quando vuoi farti perdonare...

S: Ti amo, Bambina e sono assolutamente decisa a farmi perdonare da te. Quindi... dovrà funzionare per forza!

L: Oh Emy, ti amo anch'io e... adoro quando ti fai venire certe idee!

Il tuo sorriso era dolce, così luminoso, che ero quasi gelosa del piccolo raggio di sole, che stava accarezzando il tuo viso. Poi, la tua voce mi ha baciato sulle labbra e mi è sembrato di volare dentro l'emozione...

S: presto allora, dammi il bacio più dolce che hai!

Oh, Dea! È stato così emozionante! La guerra sembrava talmente lontana! Quella vasca, era decisamente stupefacente e... beh, fu un'esperienza, come posso dire... davvero elettrizzante! Impagabile!

Beh, i miei poteri funzionarono alla grande! Quindi, suppongo, che anche la scienza abbia ricevuto un notevole contributo quel giorno! Rimasi a lungo tra le tue braccia, nel rilassante conforto dell'acqua, mentre tu mi riempivi di tenerezze. Eri silenziosa, però. Sembravi assorta in misteriosi pensieri...

L: A cosa stai pensando, Stellina?

In principio, trovai la tua risposta molto divertente...

S: Beh, stavo pensando al... __"culmine"!__

L: Ah Ah, Dea, Emy! Cos'è un chiodo fisso, per caso?!

Un istante dopo, invece, mi sembrò dolcissima...

S: Hmm no, dico sul serio! Sai, noi umani abbiamo molte parole per definire il culmine. La mia preferita è __"estasi"__ _,_ perché esprime il coinvolgimento totale dei sensi, meglio di tutte le altre. Sai, quando le nostre menti, i nostri corpi e le nostre anime diventano tutt'uno e sono all'apice della meraviglia! Quando tutto sembra vibrare intorno a noi e siamo in sintonia perfetta, come una persona sola! C'è un'armonia totale di sensi, che ci mescola, ci trascina insieme, in tutte le cose che ci accadono. Quando sembra, che l'amore ti faccia esplodere il cuore e sembra... beh, ti sembra così bello, che vorresti rimanere sospesa in quella meraviglia, per sempre! Non c'è nient'altro di uguale e non riesco a immaginare niente di più bello! Ma, lo vedi quante parole?! Ne stavo cercando una sola, capace di descrivere tutto questo! Forse, nella tua lingua esiste qualcosa, che può definire tutte queste emozioni contemporaneamente?

L: Oh, Shepard! Sei così profonda, Amore mio, che servirebbe un libro intero per descriverti! Hai ragione, __"Estasi"__ è una parola bellissima. Sai, mi piace molto! Tuttavia, capisco cosa vuoi dire. Anche nella mia lingua, non è facile trovare qualcosa, che renda perfettamente l'idea. Tuttavia, anch'io ho una parola preferita, credo che la traduzione più corretta sia, __"Volo d'amore"!__

Mi hai stretto più forte, sussurrando...

S: Oh, wow, __"volo d'amore"__ è fantastico! Sarà perché adoro volare, ma ti giuro, che non esiste niente di più magico e meraviglioso, che volare insieme a te, Amore mio!

Ti ho baciato sul tuo tatuaggio, sospirando...

L: oh, si invece! È volare insieme a te, Amore mio! E voglio questo tatuaggio, adesso!

Mi hai baciato di nuovo, ma alla parola tatuaggio, non hai potuto fare a meno di sogghignare, mentre nascondevi gli occhi dietro al mio collo, con tono disinvolto esclamavi...

S: Oh, lo avrai! Jack è davvero entusiasta! Si è anche procurata una pistola nuova di zecca. Beh, sto citando testualmente, ma... non vede l'ora di farla _ballare sulle... tue tette!_

L: Per la Dea!

… Tutto era cominciato con un cartello, ricordi? La porta del negozio di tatuaggi era socchiusa. Una grossa scritta posta con cura vicino all'ingresso, non prometteva niente di buono. __"Cessata Attività."__ Non avevo un appuntamento, perché tu mi avevi assicurato, che non era necessario. Infatti, l'Asari proprietaria del negozio era stata davvero gentile con te e avevi ottenuto il tuo fantastico tatuaggio subito, senza prenotazione.

Provai a infilare la testa attraverso la porta, insieme all'ultimo barlume di speranza. L'interno era piuttosto scuro, ma per niente silenzioso. Sembrava ci fosse un trasloco in corso. I pochi mobili rimasti, erano stati imballati e accatastati ordinatamente vicino alle pareti, probabilmente in attesa di essere spediti in qualche altro luogo. Alcune grosse casse, invece, erano disseminate qua e là sul pavimento, insieme a diverse scatole più piccole. La polvere danzava sospesa all'unico raggio di luce, che attraversando la stanza, concedeva forma agli oggetti. Mentre l'odore dolciastro dell'inchiostro seduceva le narici.

Al centro del negozio, si intravvedeva la rumorosa sagoma di un Batarian, intento ad ispezionare, ad una ad una, alcune scatole ricolme di preziose attrezzature. Nella penombra, esaminava con cura il contenuto, riponendo i pezzi migliori in un ingombrante contenitore, che reggeva tra le braccia. Pistole per tatuaggi di diverse misure e bottigliette piene di inchiostri variopinti finivano là dentro. Per non parlare del vasto assortimento di schizzi e di disegni esclusivi, realizzati su carta speciale. La faccia protetta dall'oscurità, il Batarian sembrava in preda alla smania di arraffare velocemente quante più cose poteva e aveva l'aria di essersi intrufolato nel negozio senza alcuna autorizzazione.

Dopo l'attacco di Cerberus, molto del personale dell'SSC, era stato dislocato alle zone di accesso ai moli, o come supporto armato di difesa a protezione della Stazione e dei civili. Le attività di pattugliamento del Presidium erano state incrementate, sottraendo personale al servizio di ronda nella zona del mercato. Purtroppo, questo talvolta favoriva i piccoli furti e lo sciacallaggio, ma era un male accettabile, per evitare il pericolo ben peggiore di subire nuovi attacchi dall'esterno.

Per questo motivo, pensai che fosse un ladro. Eravamo soli nella stanza e lo sconosciuto non si era ancora accorto di me. Reggeva lo scatolone con entrambe le mani e, nonostante la grossa pistola che penzolava dalla sua cintura, era inerme di fronte ai miei poteri biotici. Al primo segno di aggressività, avrei potuto sollevarlo facilmente in aria, insieme alla sua scatola. Quindi decisi di sorprenderlo con le mani nel sacco. La mia voce decisa, lo colse totalmente alla sprovvista e lo fece sobbalzare...

L: Non muoverti! La tua pistola è decisamente troppo grossa per un addetto ai traslochi. Inoltre, ti stai comportando in modo piuttosto sospetto. Girati lentamente, vieni verso la luce e non posare la scatola. Sei sotto tiro, non ti conviene fare scherzi!

Il Batarian ubbidì senza parlare. Fece un paio di passi nella mia direzione fermandosi proprio sotto la lama di luce che tagliava in due la vasta sala. I suoi occhi reagirono in malo modo alla luce diretta, mentre la sua faccia si contorceva in una smorfia di allarmato fastidio, non appena ebbe realizzato chi ero.

A: Oh, merda!

Non avevo dimenticato quella faccia ed era chiaro, che anche quella faccia si ricordava di me! Tuttavia, fui molto sorpresa che il Batarian fosse nientemeno che... Anto, il braccio destro di Aria T-Lock! Avevo avuto a che fare con lui su Omega, mentre cercavo di strapparti dalle grinfie dei Collettori. Lo consideravo un tipaccio senza scrupoli e molto pericoloso. Tuttavia, mi trovavo in una posizione di netto vantaggio e conoscevo alcune cose del suo passato, che potevano tornarmi utili!

L: Ehi, ti conosco! Eri il luogotenente di Aria su Omega, vero? E non un campione di lealtà, se ben ricordo! Ho il sospetto, che il tuo capo non sarebbe molto felice di sapere in quanti modi puoi raggranellare crediti extra...

Il disappunto, si trasformò in preoccupazione, mentre ciascuno dei quattro occhi di Anto si allargava a dismisura, fissandomi in uno stato di apprensione. Fino a quando, la sua voce gutturale, percosse l'aria, scivolando ruvida contro la sua gola, per dare luogo al suo burbero tentativo di giustificazione.

A: Pochissime cose sfuggono al controllo della Regina di Omega! Perfino qui sulla Cittadella, non si muove foglia, che Aria non voglia! Questo negozio appartiene a lei adesso. L'ex proprietaria doveva al mio Capo un sacco di crediti. Sai com'è... basta una piccola grana con la giustizia e per le Banche non offri più abbastanza garanzie. Beh, Antra ha dovuto approfittare della generosità del Boss, in passato. Ma, per colpa di quei bastardi di Cerberus e dei fottuti Razziatori, i suoi clienti sono diminuiti drasticamente. Quindi, per farla breve, Aria si è ripresa il negozio.

Il racconto di Anto era plausibile, certo, ma la tensione che trapelava da tutti quegli occhi mistificatori, non mi convinceva del tutto. Tuttavia, non c'era aggressività nel suo atteggiamento e io non avevo alcuna intenzione di interferire con gli affari di Aria, neanche lontanamente. Così, mentre parlavo, lasciai che l'aurea biotica si disperdesse dal mio pugno, allo stesso modo in cui, lo scudo attorno al mio corpo si stava dissolvendo.

L: Quindi non sei un ladro! Ma... questo non spiega il tuo pallino per i tatuaggi e nemmeno questa passione sfrenata per l'oscurità! Giurerei che stai nascondendo qualcosa, ma questo non è affar mio... per il momento. Tuttavia, meglio che non mi accorga che hai mentito. Chi lo sa, il tuo capo potrebbe scoprire i tuoi segreti... prima o poi.

Lanciai al Batarian una gelida occhiata di avvertimento, prima di girare sui tacchi e avviarmi a grandi passi verso l'uscita. Il conflitto nella voce di Anto, mi colse sull'uscio, amaro e inaspettato, almeno quanto il suo tono di sottomissione.

A: Aspetta!

Anto posò la sua scatola sul pavimento, alzò le mani e si sedette sopra di essa. Il suo comportamento era pacato adesso, quasi gentile. Parlava a bassa voce, nel tono di chi a malincuore sta facendo una confessione. I suoi occhi mi cercavano con imprevisto rispetto...

A: Ho visto il casino che hai combinato su Omega con quei dannati Collettori! Ti garantisco che non intendo mettermi contro di te, Dottoressa. Ma, se non bastasse, aggiungo che non ho alcuna intenzione di fare incazzare la tua _micidiale_ compagna umana! Oltretutto, Aria ha un debole per quella donna infernale. Ti assicuro, che sarebbe controproducente per la mia salute, anche solo provare a contraddire la tua ragazza _tornata dal regno dei morti!_

Al solo pensiero che Aria potesse guardarti con il benché minimo interesse sessuale, una raffica di gelosia mi squarciò lo stomaco. Spilli di paura cominciarono a scorrermi nelle vene, come un gelido segnale di pericolo e non potei fare a meno di chiedere...

L: Un... _debole?!_

Per una frazione di secondo, piccoli bagliori di maliziosa allusione risalirono dagli occhi di Anto, immediatamente disciolti da parole rassicuranti...

A: Certo. Aria tiene molto in considerazione il coraggio, l'abilità in battaglia e la forza mentale. La tua compagna è un guerriero formidabile e, cosa molto importante, è sempre stata molto onesta con il mio capo. Bene, eccoti l'elenco delle cose che meritano il rispetto di Aria! Lo sai, per la cronaca... immagino che il Boss sia rimasta molto impressionata anche da te, perché quando vi siete incontrate su Omega, lei ha detto che sei... _"un gran bel pezzo di gnocca!"_

Mi sforzai di mantenere il mio sguardo più glaciale infilato negli occhi maliziosi di Anto. Il mio disagio abilmente nascosto nel tono graffiante della risposta...

L: Ok, ok. Grazie per l'impagabile informazione! A quanto pare, il tuo capo ha un debole anche per i ficcanaso! Adesso torniamo a noi, grazie!

Quattro occhi sono decisamente troppi quando non sai dove guardare. Anto si affrettò a proseguire, emettendo un sospiro gutturale...

A: Ehm, comunque... Aria mi ha ordinato di muovere le mie vecchie conoscenze, per spremere il più possibile da tutta questa roba. Non le interessa come. Vuole solo avere indietro i suoi crediti, ma anche armi e munizioni sono più che benvenute di questi tempi! Qualche settimana fa, sono _"entrato in possesso"_ di un grosso carico di armi che... volevo tenere per me. Però...

Il Batarian fece una pausa, come se cercasse tra le sue parole migliori. Incrociai le braccia, rivolgendomi a lui in tono rassicurante.

L: Coraggio, ti ascolto!

A: Beh, ho un fratello più giovane, si chiama Arev. Al contrario di me, è un gran bravo ragazzo! Non è mai stato tagliato per fare il tirapiedi di Aria. Sai, è buffo, da ragazzini, quando litigavamo, gli dicevo che era una Asari mancata, perché ad Arev non piaceva la violenza, la sopraffazione. Ah ah, ma a quel tempo, ancora non conoscevo Aria T-Lock! Ad ogni modo, hai capito cosa intendo. Arev è la classica eccezione che conferma la regola per la mia specie, come Aria lo è per la tua, immagino! È un ragazzo riflessivo e lungimirante, sempre a caccia di una soluzione _"diplomatica"_ per ogni cosa.

Prima di morire, nostra madre mi fece giurare di prendermi cura di lui ed è proprio quello che stavo facendo. Arev ha talento! Si guadagna da vivere onestamente, facendo tatuaggi giù ai Moli. Tuttavia, l'inchiostro non gli basta mai e non potrebbe certo permettersi questa fantastica attrezzatura extra lusso! Così, stavo pensando di prendere un po' di questa roba per Arev, in cambio di qualche cassa di ottime armi per Aria, ovviamente.

Anto smise di parlare per un momento, scrutando dentro al mio stato d'animo. Senza rendermene conto, a poco a poco, stavo incominciato a simpatizzare per lui e per suo fratello. Nonostante la sua pessima reputazione, sapevo di potermi fidare di Anto. Non avevo una spiegazione razionale, ma sentivo che mi stava dicendo la verità!

A: Beh, adesso conosci tutta la storia!... Se eri venuta per un tatuaggio, posso presentarti mio fratello e... se ti dimenticherai di avermi visto qui, potrei farti avere un grosso sconto!

Il solo pensiero di farmi tatuare nella zona del seno, da un Batarian giù ai Moli, stava mettendo a dura prova il mio istinto di fuga! Sapevo bene che l'improvvisa vampata di calore mi stava infiammando le guance di timidezza. Così, d'istinto abbassai lo sguardo. Tuttavia, era piuttosto difficile nascondere l'imbarazzo, con tutti quegli occhi da gestire. Grazie alla Dea, in quel momento qualcuno entrò ansimando e imprecando e mi offrì la grande opportunità di glissare la domanda. Immediatamente, un'altra voce forte e gutturale, diffuse nella stanza tutto il suo disappunto...

Av: Oh merda! Allora Antra se n'è andata per davvero! Che schifo! Povera ragazza, spero che trovi un po' di fortuna su Thessia! E povero me! A quanto pare sono fregato!

Il Batarian si accasciò sulle sue ginocchia, in un impulso di malinconica rassegnazione. La voce di Anto tuonò decisa, le sue parole erano affettuose...

A: Non fino a quando ci sarò io, fratellino! Che succede?!

Arev trasalì, rialzandosi in piedi di scatto. Il suo tono era sorpreso, ma felice.

Av: Anto?! Ehi, grosso pezzo di fratello! Oh, ti prego, dimmi che su questa maledetta Stazione è rimasto un po' di inchiostro nero. Farei follie per averne una boccetta!

Gli occhi di Anto si accesero di orgoglio, mentre indicava ad Arev la grossa scatola sul pavimento.

A: Beh, mi hai appena rovinato la sorpresa, ragazzo, ma... penso che lì dentro troverai qualcosa che ti piacerà!

Non appena Arev infilò le mani nella scatola, ebbe un'esplosione di gioia e si gettò tra le braccia di suo fratello con gratitudine.

Av: Oh, fratello! Gli Spiriti ti benedicano! Non so davvero cosa dire, mi stai salvando il culo! Queste pistole sono incredibili e con tutto quell'inchiostro, potrei persino tatuare il grosso culo del diavolo in persona! I miei affari andranno alle stelle con questa attrezzatura! Trasferirò ad Antra il 20% di tutti i miei guadagni settimanali, su Thessia. Dopotutto, è solo grazie a lei se potrò espandere la mia clientela d'ora in poi. È una brava ragazza. Spero che qualche credito in più possa aiutarla a rimettersi in piedi!

Anto mi lanciò un'occhiata di soddisfazione, dicendo...

A: Te lo dicevo, che è un bravo ragazzo!

Gli occhi mansueti di Arev mi riconobbero immediatamente. Sorrise, poi mi salutò con un cenno del capo, mentre allungava la mano. Parlava educatamente, con tono gentile...

Av: Mi chiamo Arev. E' un onore incontrarti dott. T'Soni. Sei una vera celebrità! Presumo che tu faccia ancora parte dell'equipaggio del Comandante Shepard, giusto?

Fui piacevolmente sorpresa dai modi garbati di Arev. Lui e Anto non sembravano affatto fratelli.

L: Lieta di conoscerti, Arev. Sicuro! La Normandy è la mia casa, tutta la mia famiglia si trova laggiù!

Di sicuro, il suo approccio è stato piuttosto amichevole... per usare un eufemismo!

Av: Oh, capisco. Beh sai, a dire il vero, l'inchiostro nero mi serve per finire il tatuaggio su quella _seducente montagna di muscoli_ su cui sto lavorando da ore. Sai, si chiama Vega e dice di far parte dell'equipaggio del Comandante Shapard. Beh, quello è esattamente il genere di _bocconcino_ per cui potrei perdere la testa! Anzi, mi stavo chiedendo se, visto che lo conosci bene, saresti così gentile da chiedere a Vega di uscire con me, una di queste sere! Oh, ti giuro che te ne sarei eternamente grato! In cambio potrei tatuarti tutto quello che vuoi... gratis naturalmente!

Oh, Dea! La richiesta di Arev, si abbatté su di me in modo talmente imbarazzante, che all'improvviso, avrei quasi preferito farmi tatuare! Ho dovuto deglutire rumorosamente un paio di volte, prima di riuscire a domare la mia voce. Non osavo immaginare di discutere con Vega della questione, ma non volevo nemmeno rischiare di ferire i sentimenti di Arev. Quindi, il mio favoloso piano era... fuggire!

L: Oh, hai proprio ragione. Vega è davvero un tipo in gamba! Non posso prometterti niente, ma se ci sarà l'occasione giusta, gli parlerò senz'altro della tua idea. Inoltre, sei molto gentile, ma non c'è bisogno di nulla in cambio. Ora, se vuoi scusarmi, dovrei andare. La... la Normandy sta per lasciare la Stazione, io... io devo proprio andare!

… La festa era appena iniziata, l'atmosfera rilassata, accattivante. Tali e io chiacchieravamo piacevolmente in cucina, insieme a Garrus e Samara. Con la coda dell'occhio, notai un'ombra oscura, che si dimenava vicino alla scala, in modo piuttosto plateale. Buttai un occhio incuriosito oltre la spalla di Tali e scorsi Jack, che stava facendo vistosi inchini nella mia direzione.

Quando fu certa che la stessi guardando, iniziò a salire la scala, facendomi cenno che dovevo seguirla. Il momento era arrivato. Mi incamminai dietro a Jack, assaporando l'impaziente ondata di euforia, che risaliva il mio stomaco e accelerava i miei battiti. La piccola custodia in pelle consumata, che teneva in mano, aveva un'aria molto vissuta. Sembrava un doloroso attestato dei molti momenti terribili della sua vita passata.

Jack emanava massicce dosi di __"potenziale"__. Mi colpirono i suoi occhi, così selvaggi e intelligenti, illuminati da uno sguardo misterioso. Ogni volta che mi fissava, era come precipitare in una voragine buia, dove non si riusciva a vedere il fondo. __"Non fare caso al suo linguaggio scurrile, è solo un'armatura. In realtà, è molto dolce e simpatica sotto i tatuaggi, quando si sente a suo agio"__ _,_ avevi detto. Tuttavia, avevi anche aggiunto, __"Qualsiasi cosa accada non pronunciare mai la parola Cerberus."__

Non avevo idea di cosa Jack pensasse di me. Lei, invece, aveva tutta la mia simpatia e il mio rispetto, per l'infanzia terribile che aveva vissuto su Pragia. Ero felice che si fosse lasciata il passato alle spalle e stesse finalmente trovando la sua strada, grazie all'opportunità dell'Accademia Grissom.

Jack si fermò davanti alla porta e mi guardò, ammiccando. Sembrava di buonumore e in ottima forma. Tuttavia, aveva un sorrisetto malizioso, stampato sulle labbra, che non prometteva nulla di buono. Entrò silenziosa nella tua camera da letto. Non ero mai stata da sola con lei prima. La seguii con un filo di apprensione, che cercavo di nascondere dietro a un luminoso sorriso, mentre bloccavo la serratura. Ben presto, l'euforia di avere finalmente il _mio_ tatuaggio prese il sopravvento...

L: Jack, sei molto gentile ad aiutarmi con il tatuaggio. Ti sono molto grata!

Jack parlava con tono rilassato, mentre posava la scatola sul tuo comodino e la apriva.

J: Stronzate! Fare tatuaggi è un divertimento per me. Quindi, stanotte mi farai godere!

L'astuccio in pelle conteneva una piccola pistola per tatuaggi, un set di aghi, un paio di boccette di inchiostro e una custodia di legno più piccola, con i bordi consumati, da cui estrasse un foglio di carta speciale e una strana penna. Jack infilò la mano nella tasca del suo chiodo e ne tirò fuori un paio di piccoli pacchetti di ghiaccio secco. Lì gettò sul letto con un ampio gesto della mano e mi guardò di nuovo. La sua espressione si fece provocante, mentre esclamava...

J: Coraggio _Campanellino!_ È arrivato il momento di mostrarmi le tette! Ma ti avverto, non farti venire strane idee, perché non sei il mio tipo!

Sulle prime, mi sentii un po' a disagio per le insinuazioni di Jack. Sai, mi sono chiesta spesso, per quale misteriosa ragione, voi umani sembrate talmente _ossessionati_ dal sesso, da riuscire ad infilare qualche riferimento alla materia in quasi tutti i vostri discorsi. Tuttavia, non avevo alcuna intenzione di lasciarmi intimidire da Jack. Così, le restituii il suo sorriso beffardo, tentando di sembrare più spavalda di lei...

L: Beh, non temere Jack. Nemmeno tu sei il mio tipo. Sai, a dire il vero... __solo__ Shepard è _decisamente_ il mio tipo!

Jack non riuscì a trattenere una morbida risatina di scherno, mentre mimava un bacio con le labbra, sussurrando...

J: Hmm, patetico!

Forse, farmi tatuare da Jack non era stata una buona idea. Stavo cominciando a pensare, che non avrei dovuto darti retta! Tuttavia, quando si tolse il giubbotto, i tatuaggi sulla sua pelle catalizzarono immediatamente la mia attenzione. Stavano davvero raccontando una storia. Alcuni in modo davvero triste e inquietante, ma certi altri, avevano un notevole impatto artistico e rivelavano tutta la sua abilità. Quindi, conclusi che come al solito avevi ragione!

Iniziai a sganciare i fermagli della mia corazza, in silenzio. Tolsi i guanti e li posai sul letto, uno alla volta. Sfilai le protezioni delle braccia, il corpetto e infine il body. Nel frattempo, Jack era molto occupata a perfezionare il disegno su carta speciale, riproducendolo con grandissima cura e non stava badando a me. Quando fui pronta, mi sedetti sul letto di fronte a Jack, a torso nudo. Dapprima, alzò distrattamente occhi incuranti, ma subito dopo rimase imbambolata a fissarmi. La pistola per tatuaggi in una mano, il disegno che svolazzava nell'altra. Dopo un attimo, la sua voce risuonò stridula contro le pareti della stanza...

J: Porca troia! Non avete la fottuta gravità su Thessia?!

Ebbi una risata spontanea, a malapena soffocata in gola appena prima di esplodere e trasformata in un discreto, quanto provvidenziale colpo di tosse. Tuttavia, il modo di fare di Jack era molto divertente. Volevo giocare al suo stesso gioco, ma senza faglielo capire. Così, le risposi con candida voce innocente...

L: Beh, certo che si! Pressoché la stessa della Terra, in realtà. Ma... perché me lo chiedi, Jack?

Jack non rispose subito. Smise di disegnare i contorni del tatuaggio sulla carta speciale. Poi alzò gli occhi al cielo, esclamando con divertito disappunto...

J: Oh, che fottuto spreco, Campanellino! Io saprei cosa farci con quelle, sicuro come l'inferno!

Un attimo dopo, un velo di oscurità cadde nei suoi occhi marroni, mentre continuava a parlare...

J: Chi lo sa, forse le avrei avute. Sai, mi hanno incasinato gli ormoni, quando ero solo una bambina. _"Una macchina da guerra non ha bisogno di tette"_ , dicevano!

Ebbi un'esplosione di empatia nei confronti di Jack. Volevo che lei sapesse che in qualche modo ero lì e che mi dispiaceva.

L: Che fottuti bastardi! Ma... sei libera, ormai! E potresti riavere ciò che ti hanno rubato, se lo desideri... chirurgicamente.

Jack mi guardò con gratitudine. Il suo rispetto stava emergendo attraverso l'umorismo nelle sue parole.

J: Già! Hai ragione, potrei! _"Ti distruggerò... con il potere delle mie tette!"_ Ah ah, grazie, ma immagino che una Cheerleader sia più che sufficiente per questa galassia! E poi, mi sento a mio agio in questo corpo, ormai.

L: Ah ah, già! Credo che tu abbia ragione.

Jack alzò gli occhi al cielo, espressione scherzosa...

J: Ma comunque hai un gran bel malloppo e... se non fossi una _macchina da guerra_...

Sembrava ovvio, che Jack era dell'umore giusto per scherzare. Sebbene avevo l'impressione, che mi stesse punzecchiando per qualche ragione. Avevo notato che stava confabulando con Jocker al suo arrivo alla festa. Forse, le aveva chiesto di stuzzicarmi un po'. Lui sapeva bene quanto sia facile mettermi in imbarazzo e sinceramente, mi aspettavo qualche scherzo nel corso della serata. Comunque, non avevo alcuna intenzione di permettere a quei due di prendersi gioco di me. Quindi mi sforzai di non mollare le redini del gioco...

L: Ci stai provando con me Jack? Sai, molte Asari non disdegnano i _terzetti_ di tanto in tanto, ma... beh, io non ho questo genere di inclinazione. Tuttavia, se sei interessata a questo tipo di brividi, posso metterti in contatto con qualcuno che ce l'ha.

Jack si alzò e venne verso di me. Si mise a sedere davanti al letto, guardandomi negli occhi, con un sorriso provocante tatuato sulle labbra, come se stesse seriamente considerando l'offerta. Poi si strinse nelle spalle, alzando di nuovo gli occhi al cielo e aggiunse, sospirando...

J: Nah, non provocarmi _Campanellino._ Le tue amichette blu potrebbero rimanere sconvolte! Ad ogni modo... cerca di non perdere la tua lista dei favoriti, perché... posso sempre cambiare idea!

L'allusione di Jack scavò una profonda voragine dentro al mio stomaco, dalla quale la sensazione di disagio straripava improvvisa, come una cascata. Il solo pensiero, che Jack potesse credere che avevo altre relazioni sessuali al di fuori della nostra storia d'amore e magari possedevo un archivio pieno di contatti dei miei presunti partner di letto, mi stava uccidendo. Sentivo le guance bruciare. Le parole arrancavano lungo la mia gola riarsa. Rotolavano, provando a risalire, ma solo per trasformarsi in un balbettio patetico e sconclusionato...

L: L-Lista d-di... cosa? N-No, io-io non... n-non s-sono mie a-amiche! L-Loro... n-non... h-ho mai... Oh, Dea!

Per la prima volta Jack mi chiamò per nome. I suoi occhi scintillavano, enigmatici, ma il suo sguardo era ancora mansueto. Posò una mano soffice sulla mia spalla, allungandosi un poco verso di me. Un debole sorriso le addolciva le labbra, la sua voce era amichevole.

J: Ehi, riprendi fiato! Senti, Liara, ti chiedo scusa. Guarda, mi sento un'idiota per aver dato retta a Joker! Quel coglione mi ha sfidato a metterti in imbarazzo con il sesso. Diceva che non avresti resistito 3 minuti, prima di iniziare a balbettare. Invece, a un certo punto mi hai quasi fatto arrossire e credimi, non succede molto spesso.

Mi sentivo sollevata, sebbene una pungente irritazione, per l'atteggiamento di Joker, stava rovistando i miei pensieri. Il disagio si aggrappava allo stomaco e continuava a salire. Lo sentivo sobbollire sotto la pelle e trasformare la mia delusione in un sospiro improvviso...

L: Va tutto bene, Jack, non è colpa tua! Beh, Joker mi sta facendo impazzire da settimane! Non perde occasione per prendermi in giro. Ah, Dea! Come vorrei che la smettesse una buona volta! Sai, nonostante quello che dice Joker, penso che non ci sia nulla di cui vergognarsi nel sesso. Noi Asari, non abbiamo nessun tabù a riguardo. Pensiamo che sia uno degli aspetti piacevoli della vita. Sono solo una persona molto riservata, tutto qui!Tuttavia, non è un segreto che penso che il sesso non abbia nessun valore senza l'amore! Ma... certi umani, invece sembrano dipendenti. Anzi, suppongo che Joker sembri più dipendente di chiunque altro!

Si leggeva sincerità negli occhi d'ebano di Jack. Una piacevole sintonia addolciva l'ambiente, trasmettendo ad entrambe una delicata sensazione di benessere.

J: Oh, non ascoltarlo. È soltanto represso sessualmente. La smetterà, quando finalmente troverà il modo di portarsi a letto IDA, fidati di me! Ad ogni modo, ora capisco perché Shepard sia così pazza di te! Sai cosa ti dico? Sono dannatamente orgogliosa di sigillare la vostra promessa d'amore con il mio tatuaggio!

L: Grazie, Jack. L'onore è mio! Non vorrei lo facesse nessun altro!

J: Fico! Allora, tieni la tua ragazza lontano dai guai, okay? E fammi un fischio se hai bisogno d'aiuto!

L: Oh, lo farò, promesso!

Jack accese la sua pistola, ridacchiando...

J: Forza, cominciamo. Non vorrei che quel branco di _spugne_ si scolasse tutta la mia _riserva speciale_ , senza di noi!

L: Riserva speciale? Ti riferisci alle misteriose casse ammonticchiate in cucina?

Un lampo di goloso fervore zampillò negli occhi di Jack, rendendo la sua voce impaziente e compiaciuta...

J: __Moonshine__ _,_ Trilli! A quello mi riferisco! E, _Tequila, Rum, Vodka_ e il diavolo sa cos'altro! Sai, mi è rimasta qualche _vecchia conoscenza_ , tra i pirati che bazzicano nei Sistemi Terminus. È stata una fatica fottuta, ma alla fine, mi sono procurata l'intera collezione infernale di torcibudella terrestri. Per la gioia della tua ragazza e di tutta la ciurma! Ma ti avverto, stai attenta con quella roba. Se non hai la stoffa, finirai sulle ginocchia al primo bicchiere!

Un sorriso compiaciuto disegnava il contorno alle mie labbra. Feci l'occhiolino a Jack, mentre dicevo...

L: Non preoccuparti, Jack. Sono biotica anch'io!

… Per la Dea! Jack, aveva proprio ragione! A dire il vero, non mi era mai capitato prima di bere così tanto! Beh, sembrava di stare in una distilleria! _Moonshine, Vodka, Tequila_ e per togliersi la sete, soltanto _birra Canadese_! Ci lasciammo trascinare dalla musica, nell'inebriante atmosfera della festa. Ballammo come due pazze, fino all'alba. È stata una festa... infernale! Te lo ricordi Emy? Siamo state le ultime a crollare sul divano e, io ero messa anche peggio di Tali! Dea! Quando ripenso alle cose che ti dissi quella notte, vorrei solo fuggire a nascondermi!

Non so nemmeno come riuscimmo a raggiungere la tua stanza da letto! Ricordo solo che ti afferravo per la vita. Il viaggio mi sembrava interminabile e abbiamo rischiato di cadere dalle scale, almeno una decina di volte. La mia bocca aveva un sapore orribile! Avevo la sensazione di fluttuare, mentre dozzine di oggetti fluttuavano intorno a me! L'alcol scorreva copioso nelle nostre vene e mi rendeva molto loquace e senza limiti di audacia...

L: Ehi bionda! Sei ancora il Comandante, Bambola?!...

Grazie alla Dea, nemmeno tu eri esattamente... __"sobria"__ _!_ Così, ti lasciasti cadere sul letto, riflettendo attentamente, prima di farfugliare una risposta.

S: Umph, beh, io... immagino di si!

Ti stavo parlando con un tono di voce insolitamente alto. Nella totale convinzione di dire cose maledettamente sensate...

L: Allora, perché non ordini a questa dannata stanza, di smetterla una buona volta di girare?!

La tua risata sguaiata, rimbombò nel mio cervello, come il battacchio di una campana...

S: Ah ah, Cristo Santo! Sei completamente bombata, Cuoricino! Coraggio, vieni qui, ci penso io a te! Ecco siediti, brava!

Mi sono sentita tirare e poi sono finita tra le tue braccia, mentre mi aiutavi con delicata premura a sdraiarmi più comodamente sul letto. Il tuo viso era vicino e il mio sguardo si immerse nel tuo. Eri bella da togliere il respiro. Non avevo idea di quello che stavo dicendo, ma lo stavo proprio dicendo!

L: Grazie Confettino... oh, sei uno schianto, lo sai? Hmm, Mi fai impazzire, Cocca! Mi piace tutto di te... sei... sei una bomba. Oh si, la mia, _bomba sexy!_ Ti ho mai detto, qual'è la cosa di te che preferisco?! E' quel tuo fondo schiena da urlo, Micetta, ecco cosa! Eh già, Bellezza! Mi fa proprio andare fuori di testa, lo sai? Eh eh...

Tu mi fissavi a bocca aperta con un'espressione davvero stralunata, mentre ti lasciavi scivolare all'indietro e scoppiavi in una fragorosa risata...

S: Ah ah... non riesco a credere alle mie orecchie! Ah ah e io che pensavo, fossero gli occhi!

Per quanto mi sforzassi, non riuscivo a spiegarmi la ragione della tua ilarità. Cercavo di afferrare i miei pensieri, ma loro scivolavano via e fuggivano fuori dalla mia mente. Mi sentivo un tantino confusa, ma poi, nuovi pensieri cominciarono ad ondeggiare nella mia testa e tutto divenne più chiaro...

L: Beh, perché sei sbronza anche tu, _Cioccolatino!_ Ti confido un segreto. Ah ah... certe volte, in missione... invece di guardarti le spalle... eh eh... io ti guardo il culo! Ehm, il _fondo_ professionale della tua _schiena_ , hi hi hi!

Più parlavo e più mi fissavi con l'espressione divertita e più non ci capivo niente. Ma... poi hai detto...

S: Eh eh, Cristo Santo, Liara! Ah ah... un giorno o l'altro, mi farai ammazzare!

All'improvviso sentivo soltanto paura, allarme, istinto! I miei sentimenti presero il sopravvento sulla nebbia alcolica. Per un momento, ero di nuovo io. Ti strinsi forte le mani, con il cuore che arrancava come un pazzo nel petto. Per un secondo solo, tornai in possesso delle mie facoltà mentali, ma... è durato solo un respiro.

L: Oh no! No, no, no! Non temere Pasticcino, questo non succederà mai! Oh, ti amo così tanto, Piccola! Ci penso io a te, vedrai! Ti guarderò _solo_ le spalle d'ora in poi. Tranquilla... _Cucciolotta!_

Lo stupore disegnò l'espressione sul tuo viso. Cercasti di sederti più vicino, allungando il collo, per posare l'orecchio accanto alla mia bocca. La tua voce non sapeva nascondere la sorpresa.

S: _Cucciolotta?!_

Non vedevo il motivo di meravigliarsi per qualcosa, che ai miei occhi sembrava assolutamente ovvio.

L: Beh, ho 77 anni più di te, Shepard. Se tu mi chiami __"la mia Bambina"__... io, come diavolo ti dovrei chiamare?!

S: Già, non fa una piega! Hmm, va bene. __Cucciolotta__ mi piace, ma... non davanti all'Equipaggio, ok?

L: Promesso! Hi hi hi, se Joker lo venisse a sapere, povere noi! Hmm, ti amo, _Cucciolotta,_ ma... credo di essere troppo sbronza per... dimo... strar... telo...

Non riuscivo a tenere gli occhi aperti. La stanza diventò nera. Nell'ultimo barlume di consapevolezza, sentivo la tua voce, dolce e divertita, avvolgere ogni cosa. Le tue braccia forti mi sistemavano premurosamente il cuscino dietro la testa. Le tue labbra morbide, aromatizzate al _Moonshine,_ si posavano delicatamente alle mie.

S: Eh si! Certo lo vedo! Ti amo anch'io e... credo che d'ora in poi, ti farò ubriacare più spesso, Patatina. Lo sai, mi fai impazzire quando non sai quello che dici! Forza, vieni qui, mio bel Zuccherino blu... Ecco fatto! Riposati adesso. Buonanotte!

Crollammo all'istante, precipitando in un sonno profondo, ancora completamente vestite. Dolcemente abbracciate nel tuo letto e circondate da un numero allarmante di bottiglie vuote.

I postumi della sbornia presero il posto dell'alcol nella mia mente. Mi sentivo come se avessi appena chiuso gli occhi. Il mal di testa mi restituiva dolorosamente il controllo dei miei pensieri. Poi, sentii il tuo profumo avvolgere il mio cuscino e pensai, che stavo ancora sognando. Invece, mi stavo risvegliando, tra le tue carezze, con piacevole lentezza. La prima cosa che ho udito è stato il suono tenero della tua voce, così seducente...

S: Oof, che notte! Ma guarda chi c'è!

Sorridevi dolcemente, le labbra appoggiate al mio respiro. Le tue mani delicate mi salutavano amorevolmente sulle guance. Conoscevo bene quell'espressione, quel non so che di emozione e desiderio, che mi fa correre il cuore e mi attira ogni volta fatalmente sulle tue labbra! Adoro quel tuo modo, così speciale, di farmi sentire, come se nulla al mondo, fosse più importante di me, di Noi...

L: E' già mattina?

Tu sembravi fresca e riposata, come dopo un sonno di 12 ore. Io invece mi sentivo un disastro, ma ero felice. Nessuna traccia di postumi sul tuo viso soddisfatto e nemmeno in fondo al tuo sguardo, così elettrizzato.

S: Oh si, una mattina perfetta!

L: Come vorrei svegliarmi così ogni mattina! Ma, temo che dovremo sbrigarci, Shepard. Gli altri ci staranno già aspettando!

Una nuvola di inquietudine attraversò il tuo sguardo, abilmente celata nel suono sensuale nella tua voce...

S: Nah, è ancora presto, staranno dormendo. Chissà quando ci capiterà un'altra mattina così perfetta, Cuoricino! E poi, non ho visto il tuo tatuaggio... ancora.

Rimasi sospesa al tuo sorriso, nel raggio di luce in fondo al tuo sguardo. Mi lasciai andare al contatto delle tue mani, assorte ad accarezzarmi le guance. Non sapevo rinunciare alle delicate carezze delle tue labbra, così intimamente avvolte d'emozione. Siamo scivolate in un bacio, dolce e profondo, capace di farci sentire al sicuro, di difenderci audacemente, di offrirci un fedele riparo, come un invincibile scudo fatto d'Amore e urlato in faccia, al nostro destino!

… Liara avvicina la mano di Shepard alle labbra, la bacia delicatamente, ripensando con amore a tutti i preziosi momenti di intimità che ha avuto con Shapard. I suoi occhi ritrovano la stessa luce dolcissima, le sue labbra si distendono in un largo e compiaciuto sorriso...

L: Ehi, è stato bellissimo, ricordi? Solo noi due in una mattina perfetta! Ogni volta che stiamo Insieme, il nostro rapporto cresce a dismisura. Ah, Dea, Shepard! Che incredibile cavalcata è stata! Lo sai, certe volte non riesco a credere, che lo abbiamo fatto sul serio! Che abbiamo sconfitto i Razziatori, che... che la Galassia è salva e che noi due... abbiamo avuto la fortuna di uscirne vive! Mi sembra talmente impossibile, che ho l'impressione che prima o poi mi sveglierò in un letto, rendendomi conto, che è stato soltanto un sogno!

Ma poi ti guardo, mi stringo alla tua mano e sento il tuo cuore che batte, il tuo respiro. Vorrei specchiarmi dentro ai tuoi occhi, ma... non posso farlo perché, sono chiusi da più di cinque mesi, Stellina! Allora mi rendo conto, che è successo veramente e voglio solo abbracciarti, dirti che ti amo! Perciò ti ripeterò adesso, quello che ti dissi quel giorno, prima di salire a bordo della Normandy, ricordi?

 _"Qualunque cosa accada, so che tu la saprai affrontare e io sarò qui, al tuo fianco... sempre insieme a Te!"_ Ti amo, Shepard e so che troverai la strada di casa, un giorno! Tu lo sai che posso aspettare, non è vero? Non importa quanto ci vorrà, mi troverai qui, quando ti sveglierai!

L: Ehi, mi hai sentito?... __Cucciolotta!__

Continua...


	36. Tornare a sognare!

Loyalties:

Mass Effect Trilogy è un gioco Bioware. Per qualsiasi riferimento al gioco ufficiale Tutti i diritti sono di proprietà di Bioware. La Fan Fiction "Mass Effect At Dawn Again" è il frutto della mia immaginazione e del mio lavoro, è un libero tributo, appassionato e personale a un grande videogioco. È vietato qualsiasi utilizzo parziale o totale a scopo di lucro e non.

 **Capitolo 35**

 **Tornare a sognare!**

… Liara rimane a lungo accanto a Shepard. Le piace prendersi amorevolmente cura di Lei. Le stringe la mano, le accarezza il viso, sistema i suoi capelli sul cuscino. Quando viene la sera, spesso fatica a scacciare la malinconia, che si raduna testarda alla bocca del suo stomaco e prova ostinatamente a risalire. Non vorrebbe lasciarla da sola, nemmeno la notte, ma è costretta a farlo.

Con il passare delle settimane, Liara ha bisogno di riposare più comodamente, per la loro piccina. Ha preso dei chili ultimamente e il suo ventre è gonfio e teso. Il peso della piccola comincia a farsi sentire, anche sulla schiena. Per questo, ha assolutamente bisogno di un letto comodo, almeno per qualche ora ogni notte. Certo, potrebbe ottenere una branda accanto a Shepard, ma con tutto quel rumore, è sicura che non riuscirebbe a chiudere occhio.

Le luci della sera accendono la notte di seducenti bagliori, oltre la piccola finestra, che regala al sonno di Shepard un pezzetto di cielo stellato. Liara si alza a malincuore, come ogni sera e bacia l'amore della sua vita sulla fronte. La luce sul suo comodino si spegne. La penombra avvolge di dolcezza i sogni di Liara e in un attimo, i suoi desideri prendono il volo. Chiude gli occhi, mentre la notte scivola via, in un battito del cuore. Quando si siede di nuovo accanto a Shepard, è come se non avesse mai smesso di tenerle la mano.

Shepard è immobile tra le lenzuola. Gli occhi chiusi, l'espressione tranquilla, come se dormisse. Liara la guarda, con gli occhi pieni d'amore e d'un tratto, il suo cuore inizia a fare capriole d'emozione. Le palpebre di Shepard si stanno muovendo, fuori controllo, come aggrappate ad un sogno! Liara stenta a credere a quello che vede. Ha bisogno di distogliere lo sguardo, per un istante, per poi tornare a fissare avidamente gli occhi chiusi di Shepard. Questa è la prima volta, che _Lei_ sta sognando... che manifesta una inconfutabile risposta cerebrale!

Liara non ha il tempo di informare Karin. Non vuole rischiare che il sogno possa dissolversi e rapidamente svanire. I rilevatori medici hanno registrato ogni minima variazione nelle onde cerebrali di Shepard per mesi. Karin potrà analizzare i risultati con calma, in seguito. Liara sta fremendo di emozione, ma deve riuscire a concentrarsi, provare a dominare la sua eccitazione.

Se la _connessione_ fosse abbastanza profonda, potrebbe essere in grado di _"guardare"_ dentro al sogno di Shepard, di fondersi alle sue stesse emozioni, condividerle. Magari, potrà anche rivivere momenti del passato, che ha trascorso insieme a Lei! Le sue dita si aggrappano febbrili attorno alle dita di Shepard, in un tremito di euforia, mentre gli occhi di Liara si tuffano nell'eternità.

... La forte sensazione di disappunto è la prima cosa che prova, mentre l'oscurità si dissolve e le sensazioni diventano immagini, le immagini diventano ricordi e i ricordi diventano emozioni. Liara sta camminando dietro a Shepard. La osserva in silenzio seguire con lo sguardo le movenze feline di Sha'ira. Il suo vestito così succinto è uno spregiudicato inno all'erotismo. Il suo viso è troppo bello, per non suscitare voluttuosi turbamenti. La sua voce troppo intrigante, per non eccitare l'immaginazione. Il suo corpo troppo avvenente per non accendere inconfessabili pulsioni.

Liara si ritrova esattamente nel medesimo stato d'animo che ricordava. Si sente sciocca, banale, inadeguata e rivive intensamente la stessa eruzione di gelosia, di quel giorno. Tuttavia, a differenza di allora, si ritrova contemporaneamente, anche dentro alle emozioni di Shepard!

Il Comandante, non è tipo da lasciarsi sedurre dall'ostentazione. Al contrario, una così massiccia dose di arti di seduzione, di solito la mette in allarme. Sta studiando attentamente la Consorte, chiedendosi cosa diavolo può mai volere. Non è eccitata, ma curiosa. Non si sente attratta dal fascino ammaliatore della splendida Asari, che ondeggia sinuosa davanti a lei. Vuole solo capire, dare una mano se ne è in grado.

Tuttavia, la stanza di Sha'ira sembra un'alcova e Liara si sente dominata da una forte tensione negativa. Il potere mentale della Consorte la disturba, la sua avvenenza, la spaventa più di ogni altra cosa. Si sente una ragazzina sprovveduta, troppo insignificante, per competere con qualcuno del calibro della Consorte. Vuole soltanto andarsene, afferrare Shepard per un braccio e trascinarla via. Tutto quello che sa è che odia essere lì e non può fare a meno di sembrare assolutamente infastidita...

L: Affascinante! Adesso rivoluzionerai la tua lista di appuntamenti ogni giorno per incontrare il Comandante?

Shepard è piacevolmente turbata dalla nota di gelosia, che fa vibrare la voce di Liara. I suoi battiti iniziano a correre, mentre il suo stomaco si chiude. Sente un'ondata di felicità inebriare i suoi sensi, un'intensa emozione portarsi via il suo respiro. Deve lottare, per tenere nascosto il sorrisetto compiaciuto, che vorrebbe sgusciare dai lati della sua bocca.

La Consorte si muove, come se le parole di Liara si fossero dissolte prima ancora di raggiungere il suo orecchio. Un languido sguardo, luccicante di indulgenza, vibra repentino e incrocia per un istante gli occhi di Liara. Poi, l'attraente Asari si avvicina sinuosa al Comandante e il suo sguardo la attraversa di mistero. Il tono accattivante della sua voce risuona, come una intrigante melodia.

Sh: Ho anche un'altra cosa per te, se ti interessa.

Shepard ha appena conquistato l'eterna gratitudine di una delle creature più affascinanti e dai poteri mentali più prodigiosi, che le sia mai capitato di incontrare. Non può fare a meno di sentirsi onorata, per questo. C'è curiosità nei sensi di Shepard, dapprima tramutata in incredulità, dalle parole della Consorte, che man mano, diventa apprezzamento.

Sh: Ti offro un dono di parole. Un'affermazione di chi sei e chi diventerai... vedo la tua pelle, dura come le scaglie di un Turian. Inflessibile. Come un muro tra te e chiunque altro, che ti protegge, ti rende forte...

Shepard si sente lusingata dalla parole di Sha'ira. Prova un profondo rispetto per il suo straordinario talento. Si sente infinitamente grata per l'ondata di positività, che la sua voce è in grado di infonderle.

Sh: Neanche tu nascondi la tua forza. Essa ti serve bene, perché terrorizza i tuoi nemici. Pochi oseranno opporsi a te. Questo potrebbe essere chi sei ora, ma non è quello che diventerai. È solo la base della tua futura grandezza. Quando il dubbio ti assalirà, ricorda queste parole, Comandante.

Esattamente le parole che Shepard ha bisogno di sentire. Ma c'è dell'altro. Qualcosa che Liara non poteva immaginare, quel giorno e che adesso la fa tremare dall'interno, dentro a una tempesta di emozioni. Sha'ira si fa più vicino. I suoi occhi lanciano lampi di suggestione, la sua mano allettante sfiora la guancia di Shepard, delicatamente la attira verso di se. Le sue labbra di velluto mormorano incomprensibili tra i capelli del Comandante. Poi, il bisbiglìo diventa un suono, capace di far vibrare l'animo di Shepard con sensazioni meravigliose...

Sh: Percepisco una connessione molto forte, Comandante, davvero speciale. Un legame, profondo e indissolubile, capace di nutrire la tua forza, di annientare la paura. C'è un'attrazione ancora senza una definizione. Al momento, in una fase embrionale. Ma, che si rivelerà, giorno dopo giorno, sempre più chiaramente al tuo cuore, in un modo davvero straordinario, fino al punto da diventare invincibile.

Riesco a vedere i contorni abbozzati di un _"Legame Perfetto,"_ Comandante, che ti unisce, con rara e preziosa armonia, a _"un'Anima Gemella,"_ che si trova proprio qui, in questa stanza! Non avere paura di ascoltare il richiamo del tuo cuore, Comandante. Lasciati guidare dalla meravigliosa magia di ciò che provi. Stai per ricevere un dono straordinario, fatto di Amore. Vedo, che questa è la tua migliore possibilità di sopravvivenza!

Liara può sentire il proprio nome risuonare nei pensieri di Shepard. Come una dolce melodia, che le scombussola il cuore di gioia, _"Oh Piccola, come vorrei che sapessi, che tutto quello che voglio sei tu!"_ L'attrazione che provano l'una per l'altra diventa elettrica sulle punte delle dita di Shepard, che sfiorano brevemente la guancia di Liara, facendo uscire i loro cuori dal petto. Negli occhi di Shepard c'è una tale intensità, che Liara sente le gambe trasformarsi in acqua. I loro sguardi si appartengono per un battito d'ala, ma la voce di Shepard è troppo dolce, per non rivelare a Liara che cosa le sta battendo nel cuore...

S: Forza, andiamo. Qui abbiamo finito!

… Anche il sogno è cambiato. Liara riconosce subito la scala della stiva di carico. Shepard sta scendendo in silenzio, avvolta dalla penombra rossastra delle luci di servizio. Ha lo sguardo stanco, distratto dal calpestio dei suoi stessi stivali sui gradini. Pensieri cupi si agitano nella sua testa, alimentati dal frequente mormorio di assestamento delle paratie della Normandy, che risuonano dentro di lei, come un malinconico canto di balene.

È abbastanza buio, tranquillo e silenzioso quaggiù. Per questo Jack ne ha fatto il suo nascondiglio.

È sdraiata da qualche minuto, abbandonata sulla scomoda cuccetta, accanto alla paratia della stiva di carico. Immobile. Il rumore del cappuccio del detonatore non ha ancora smesso di scandire il tempo nella sua testa. Dolorosamente. Orecchie perennemente stordite dal fragore dell'esplosione. Un eco che proviene dall'interno e continua a farla vibrare, come una pelle di tamburo.

Ha freddo. La sua anima è rimasta lo stesso grumo di desolato furore e incontrollabile follia. Come se nessuna vendetta potesse mai riuscire a cambiare la schifosa realtà del suo inevitabile destino. In fondo, sapeva che c'era l'evenienza di non trovare consolazione, dopotutto. Anzi, paradossalmente, di sentirsi ancora peggio. E infatti è successo.

Il Complesso Teltin si è disintegrato in milioni di schegge, scagliate come proiettili di furore, attraverso tutto il pianeta, ma... niente era come lo ricordava! La vendetta lascia il posto alla colpa, il furore è inghiottito da un doloroso rimorso.

Il senso di colpa del sopravvissuto sibila come un costrittore, schiacciando tutta l'aria fuori dai suoi polmoni. _"Fanculo! Se non ero io... sarebbero morti per qualcun altro! Andate a farvi fottere!"_ Chiude gli occhi, incapace di frenare il torrente di lacrime, che scivola lungo le guance. _"Merda! Proprio una merda fottuta!"_

Jack stringe rabbiosamente una fiala di hallex nella mano, mentre anela disperatamente un po' di ristoro. _"Vaffanculo!"_ L'ondata di piacere arriva improvvisa, come un orgasmo. Ricordi fluiscono alla rinfusa, come insetti famelici, che scavano solchi dolorosi.

I ricordi corrono, si sovrappongono l'un l'altro nella mente di Jack. L'anima urla, bisognosa d'amore. Invece, nient'altro che sesso, ancora e ancora. Fino a quando fa così male, da farle sembrare la rabbia un sollievo, la solitudine un paradiso al quale non vuole più rinunciare.

Cerberus ha tormentato la sua infanzia, le ha strappato via tutta la pace dal cuore. Per tutta la vita, ha guardato Teltin saltare in aria ogni notte, dentro al suo incubo peggiore, madida di sudore. Ogni maledetta mattina, ha sentito la furia risvegliarsi insieme a lei, più grande e più soffocante di prima. Poi, boom! Finalmente, vaffanculo Cerberus. Stavolta, fanculo per davvero!

Jack sembra svenuta, quando la mano preoccupata di Shepard le cerca il battito. Prima al polso, poi sul collo. Jack sente la mano del Comandante, toccarle una spalla, poi il viso. Un filo di voce strafatta emerge dall'inferno e affonda nel silenzio, come una lama, che taglia fuori e dentro di lei...

J: Ehi, vuoi scopare Shepard!? Già, dovevo immaginarlo. Sai, tutti vogliono sempre qualcosa e tu non sei diversa dagli altri, vero?! A dire il vero, non sono così arrapata all'idea, tesoro, ma... mi hai fatto un grosso favore, quindi, OK. Basta che ti sbrighi, perché voglio dormire!

Shepard cerca di nascondere dietro a un sorrisetto malizioso, la profonda sensazione di squallore, che la colpisce come un pugno allo stomaco. La compassione si dibatte nel suo cuore angosciato e mantiene la sua voce gentile, pacata...

S: Oh, sei gentile, Jack! Grazie, ma sono già impegnata! E poi, io non scopo... tuttalpiù se fossi proprio fortunata, farei l'amore, ma sai... a dire il vero, questo non è un buon momento, nemmeno per me! Sei fatta! ...Hallex, non è vero?

La voce di Jack sembra stordita, eppure è come un rasoio, che non smette di tagliare...

J: Già! Oh, il tesorino non scopa! Diavolo no, lei fa l'amore! Solo e soltanto con la sua _principessina azzurra!_ Beh, che cazzo vuoi allora?! Non mi serve la tua pietà Shepard! Che cazzo ne sai tu di cosa ho bisogno?! Magari, se avessi un passato di merda come il mio, adesso vorresti soltanto scopare!

Non è mai stata una questione di compassione. Shepard si sente molto vicina a Jack e riesce a leggere chiaramente ciò che lei non vorrebbe mostrare a nessuno, nemmeno a se stessa. Allora, si siede accanto a lei e le infila gli occhi nel cuore. Le parla come nessuno aveva mai fatto prima...

S: Non è pietà, Jack, pensavo lo avessi capito! Lo sai, potrei scrivere un libro sull'infanzia di merda, perché sono stata sull'orlo dello stesso burrone! E sarei caduta anch'io, se non fosse stato per... un _Amico!_ Lui mi trovò una notte, sanguinante in mezzo all'immondizia, in fondo alla settantaquattresima strada. Avevo una commozione cerebrale e la maggior parte delle ossa fracassate a suon di botte!

Erano in tre fottuti bastardi, tutti umani e mi avevano messa con le spalle al muro. Erano strafatti, oppure ubriachi. Eccitati come maiali. Cercavano _"carne fresca,"_ per finire in bellezza la serata! Beh, forse avrei dovuto lasciarglielo fare, evitare di difendermi, ma, come ti ho già detto, io non scopo. Avevo solo 15 anni, ero magra e denutrita. Non avevo avuto altro addestramento, se non quello della strada. Non mangiavo da due giorni e quella notte, mi ero attardata a rovistare nella spazzatura del ristorante cinese, che di solito era un buon posto.

Quando mi accorsi di avere compagnia, mi avevano già circondata. Quello grasso mi aveva riconosciuta. Avevo fracassato il vetro della sua skycar, quello stesso pomeriggio. Gli avevo rubato 10 fottuti crediti e finalmente avevo un paio di scarpe ai piedi! Tuttavia, aveva intenzione di farmela pagare. Tutti i suoi schifosi amici volevano farmela pagare! Così, provarono a violentarmi, ma io mordevo, tiravo calci e pugni, disperatamente. Li colpivo con tutte le mie forze, mentre mi dimenavo come un serpente con il pepe al culo.

Allora iniziarono a fracassarmi di botte. Cercai di resistere più che potevo e fui dannatamente fortunata, perché la mia mano finì contro il manico del coltello, nella tasca di uno di loro. Lo affondai in una gamba, con tutta la disperazione che avevo. Poi, in un braccio e subito dopo, sulla guancia sinistra di uno di quei fottuti bastardi.

Il sangue mescolato alle lacrime mi annebbiava la vista, mentre il mio cervello si intorpidiva. Pensai, che se proprio dovevo morire, avrei lottato fino all'ultimo alito di vita, fino all'ultimo respiro che mi restava in corpo. Sentii lo spostamento d'aria di uno sparo nelle orecchie e indovinai a malapena un'ombra scura che si avvicinava. Ero a terra, mi faceva male ovunque. Mi sembrò che il buio mi inghiottisse e persi i sensi.

Anderson mi raccolse e mi portò all'ospedale. Pagò di tasca sua per le mie cure mediche. Venne a trovarmi ogni giorno per un mese. Mi disse che non aveva mai visto nessuno, così determinato a sopravvivere.

Era molto buono con me, ma io non ero abituata alla bontà! Non potevo fare a meno di pensare, che volesse qualcosa in cambio. Quindi, non mangiavo i suoi deliziosi cioccolatini, non indossavo i vestiti puliti che mi aveva portato e non gli parlavo. Ma, soprattutto cercavo con tutte le mie forze di non fidarmi di lui, di non affezionarmi, perché ero sicura, che prima o poi, sarei rimasta fregata.

Invece, mi sbagliavo! Anderson faceva parte dell'Alleanza. Sai, è curioso, all'epoca era un Comandante. Un giorno, mi chiese se mi sarebbe piaciuto diventare un soldato, entrare in Accademia e usare il mio talento per fare qualcosa di buono. Per farla breve mi offrì l'occasione di cambiare la mia vita, senza mai chiedere niente in cambio.

Ecco, è esattamente questo che sto facendo con te Jack! Quindi, puoi continuare a masticare rabbia, finché non perderai il tuo ultimo dente del cazzo. Oppure, puoi smettere di essere soltanto incazzata e usare il tuo talento per qualcosa di buono! Io feci la mia scelta. Suppongo, che ora tu dovrai fare la tua!

Jack non può smettere di stringere i denti con ostinazione, se vuole bandire quella pioggia di lacrime, che vorrebbe cadere. Per la prima volta nella sua vita sente di non essere sola. Prova un'emozione bellissima e insieme maledettamente dolorosa. Cerca di fare del suo meglio per controllare la voce, ma un leggero sfavillio di emozioni mette improvvisamente a nudo, tutta la sua fragilità. Jack non immaginava, di poter avere una tale dolcezza nella voce...

J: Shepard, io... mi dispiace! Grazie, Comandante, non te ne pentirai!

Il sorriso comprensivo di Shepard infonde a Jack la fiducia di cui ha bisogno. Il suo atteggiamento amichevole, la fa sentire importante, come non lo era mai stata prima.

S: Lo so!

Shepard ha un disperato bisogno di segnali positivi per continuare a sperare. Prova una profonda sensazione di appagamento nell'aiutare Jack. Le sembra che lo spiraglio di luce che faticava a vedere, stia diventando più luminoso. Le manca Liara in ogni singola cellula del suo corpo. Il suo nome invade improvvisamente tutti i suoi pensieri. Ogni battito del suo cuore scagliato nella tempesta d'amore che prova per lei. Shepard chiude gli occhi, assaporando per un attimo i bellissimi ricordi che ha di Liara. Prima di risalire le scale, si ferma un momento. Guarda Jack dritto negli occhi e si rivolge a lei in tono di comando...

S: Ma ti avverto, Jack, niente più droghe! Se ti trovo ancora fatta, non importa se in licenza o in missione, ti sbatto personalmente fuori dalla mia Nave, per la stessa via dell'immondizia, come è vero che esiste l'inferno! Mi hai sentito?!

Il leggero ghigno di Jack emerge a malapena dalla luce fioca, mentre un lampo di complicità, accende il suo sguardo...

J: Si, signora!

... Il sogno cambia ancora, assume la forma di ricordi dolorosi. La porta della cabina si chiude con un sibilo dietro la schiena. Quasi immediatamente seguito dal solito colpo sordo. Shepard è immobile in mezzo alla stanza desolata. Occhi pieni di pioggia, il cuore soffocato di spine. La quasi totalità del suo corpo sta inviando preoccupanti segnali di allarme al suo sistema limbico, retaggio del terribile scontro appena concluso su Noveria. È esausta. Esausta e devastata! Spegne la luce, non vuole vedere più niente! Il tremendo mal di testa, che tormenta il suo cervello, le sembra quasi un sollievo, in confronto a come si sente dentro.

Un colpo deformante di Benezia ha colpito Shepard in pieno petto e il suo amplificatore biotico ha avuto un leggero sovraccarico. Per questo, Il dottor Chakwas lo ha disattivato per precauzione. Ha molto insistito, perché trascorresse la notte in infermeria, ma il Comandante ha declinato l'offerta. Ha assoluto bisogno di restare da sola. Vuole guardare il suo dolore negli occhi, finché è ancora caldo. Inoltre, non è pronta per incontrare Liara, sente di non avere abbastanza forza per sostenere il suo sguardo.

La sua uniforme è sporca, sudata. La lascia cadere a terra, con movimenti lenti, distanti. Poi, si infila sotto la doccia, come dentro a un nascondiglio. Chiude gli occhi e si lascia accarezzare dal getto gentile. Un silenzio colpevole avvolge di nuovo la stanza, mentre indossa il suo comodo pigiama rosso, e si siede sul letto. La sua mano rovista lo zainetto nel comodino e ne estrae un piccolo specchio quadrato, con la cornice dipinta di azzurro. Il comando è a malapena comprensibile, _"Luce 20%"._ La penombra rivela lo specchio tra le mani di Shepard, grande quanto basta, per contenere tutto il suo viso. Si costringe a guardare la sua immagine riflessa e tutto ciò che vede è la faccia di un mostro. La bestia che ha ucciso la madre della persona più importante nel suo cuore, della meravigliosa creatura, che in tutto l'universo, sente più vicina.

Vergogna, rimorso, paura, sono stati d'animo che Shepard ha sempre avuto problemi ad accettare. C'è un rabbia feroce, che si muove nella notte dentro di lei e come uno scaltro predatore divora la sua anima e la fa sanguinare. Il suo pugno destro si abbatte inaspettato in pieno viso, una volta, due volte e poi ancora e ancora, facendo esplodere il suo riflesso. Lo specchio si rompe in dozzine di schegge dolorose, che si conficcano nella sua mano, la fanno sanguinare.

Non le importa della mano, non presta attenzione al dolore fisico. Tutto quello che vuole è urlare contro l'immagine di se stessa fatta a pezzi, che la fissa da dentro allo specchio, proprio come il suo cuore è fatto a pezzi nel petto. _"Maledetta! Sei una dannata bastarda! Ti odio, ti odio!"_ Poi, la rabbia si arrampica con sfrontata arroganza fino in gola e la fa esplodere in un pianto a dirotto. Il nome di Liara emerge delicatamente tra i singhiozzi. _"Mi dispiace tanto! Potrai mai perdonarmi, Liara... Amore mio!? Mi dispiace così tanto... mi dispiace, amore mio!"_

Il cicalino della porta suona. Shepard scatta in piedi come una molla. Un Comandante non può farsi vedere in quello stato, in nessuna circostanza e da nessun membro del suo equipaggio. Soprattutto... se si trattasse di Liara! _"Solo un momento!"_

Quando la porta si apre, Liara rimane per un istante silenziosamente in piedi, come sospesa in mezzo alla stanza. La penombra fa luccicare il disagio nello sguardo di Shepard, che ha faticosamente ritrovato il suo autocontrollo. L'attenzione di Liara è attirata dalla vistosa fasciatura di fortuna che avvolge la mano del Comandante. Non ricordava che Shepard fosse ferita a una mano. Prima che possa chiedere spiegazioni, la voce gentile di Shepard, fluisce attraverso i sensi di Liara, li fa vibrare di emozione.

S: Coraggio, siediti!

Liara si siede sul letto accanto a Shepard. La sua voce è una carezza d'amore e di tristezza insieme.

L: Shepard... io... non riuscivo a dormire. Ero preoccupata per te, per... _Noi!_ Ho bisogno che affrontiamo insieme i fatti terribili di oggi. Ho bisogno che troviamo insieme la forza per andare oltre.

Credo che dovremmo aprire i nostri cuori l'un l'altra... con fiducia e sincerità. È difficile per me accettare di aver perso mia madre in questo modo! Lo sai, in fondo al mio cuore, speravo che mi avrebbe ascoltato... che avrei potuto davvero convincerla a lasciare Saren, a venire con me... con Noi! Adesso mi sento così stupida e... mi fa tanto male, Shepard!

Ma, soprattutto, voglio che tu sappia, che non hai mai smesso di essere speciale per me, Shepard... _MAI,_ nemmeno per un istante!

Lacrime calde scintillano negli occhi di Shapard. La luce fioca la aiuta a nasconderle, finché non iniziano a scivolare giù, a inondarle le guance, come una triste pioggia di luce. Sente il braccio di Liara avvolgersi teneramente alla sua spalla. Il contatto con il corpo di Liara travolge i sensi di entrambe con emozioni profonde, così pure e intense, da farle tremare. Shepard apre a Liara il suo cuore, con voce vibrante di doloroso rimpianto...

S: Ho fallito, Liara! Non sono stata all'altezza della situazione. Ho permesso a Benezia di attaccarti, fin quasi a ucciderti! Non ho saputo trovare un modo di renderla inoffensiva... se non ucciderla! Dovevo farla tornare in se... non essere costretta a colpirla a morte, invece... io... io...

La voce di Liara vibra più profonda, scivolando nell'animo di Shepard, come una mano gentile, che offre al suo cuore un inaspettato ristoro. Così prezioso, da farla sussultare. La sua voce è insieme decisa e traboccante di dolcezza...

L: Shepard, ti prego, non torturarti! Io ero lì, ti ho visto cercare di salvarla con tutte le tue forze! Sei stata costretta, Comandante... tutti noi lo siamo stati! Benezia non si sarebbe fermata davanti a nulla... nemmeno alla sua stessa figlia! Il suo indottrinamento aveva raggiunto un livello irreversibile e lei lo sapeva! Ci avrebbe ucciso, Shepard! E questo avrebbe reso Saren ancora più forte! Con mia madre e un intero esercito di Rachni, probabilmente inarrestabile!

Shepard attira Liara tra le sue braccia con veemente dolcezza. La stringe forte al cuore e lascia che tutto il suo rimpianto svanisca tra le sue braccia. Rimangono a lungo in silenzio, nel tenero rifugio di quell'angolo d'amore. Piangono insieme, condividono profondamente i loro sentimenti e teneramente si consolano.

S: Grazie! Sei così... speciale per me, Liara! Così preziosa. Qualunque cosa accada, morirei piuttosto di farti ancora del male!

L: Oh, Shepard! Non dirlo nemmeno per scherzo! Ti giuro, che non riesco a immaginare nessun dolore peggiore di vederti morire!

… I sogni sono una dimensione speciale dell'anima, dove ricordi e desideri si mescolano, dando vita ad una nuova e meravigliosa realtà. Così vivida, intensa e importante, da far battere il cuore con vere emozioni.

Il momento è adesso. Shepard e Liara sono in piedi, una di fronte all'altra, vicino al letto vuoto. Non c'è traccia di gravidanza nella percezione che Liara ha di se, perché il suo aspetto è il risultato di una proiezione mentale di Shepard. Il suono dei terminali si trasforma nella dolce melodia della loro canzone preferita. Le loro dita si intrecciano, rendendo ogni battito elettrico, seducente ogni respiro. È come se il cuore di Shepard iniziasse a correre dentro al petto di Liara.

S: Ti amo!

L: Oh, Shepard... ti amo anch'io! Mi manchi così tanto!

Le loro labbra si appartengono. Trascendono l'universo fisico e vanno oltre il tempo e lo spazio. Si fondono d'amore e ritrovano in un istante tutta la meravigliosa intimità che lega i loro sensi, intrecciati di indescrivibile poesia, in un lungo respiro di eternità.

Le loro menti si toccano. Pensieri e sensazioni si fondono, identità si mescolano, memorie ed emozioni si compenetrano tra loro. Le loro vite si appartengono e due diventano indissolubilmente uno.

L'eternità restituisce loro il tempo e lo spazio. La voce di Shepard percorre le profondità della coscienza di Liara e la mantiene dentro di se, gelosamente custodita come il tesoro più prezioso.

S: Non so dove sono, Amore mio, ma... mi basta sapere, che sei qui con me!

… Shepard è immobile tra le lenzuola, gli occhi chiusi, l'espressione tranquilla, come se dormisse. Il sogno si dissolve, accuratamente riposto nell'oscura custodia celata sotto alle sue palpebre chiuse. L'azzurro luminoso ritorna a splendere dentro agli occhi attoniti di Liara, ricamati di rilucenti lacrime di gioia. L'eccitazione sta mettendo a soqquadro tutti i battiti del suo cuore. Le sue dita sono ancora intrecciate tra quelle di Shepard, che non ha mai smesso di dormire.

L: Oh, Shepard! È stato... incredibile!

Liara stringe la mano di Shepard, con intensità. La raccoglie nelle sue, portandosela al collo e posa silenziosamente la sua guancia sul dorso. La cerca piano con le labbra, le accarezza teneramente la pelle. Rimane a lungo nel conforto di quel bacio, immersa in quel contatto gentile, sprofondata nel calore dei suoi sentimenti. Fin quando le sue labbra si schiudono in un sorriso radioso...

L: Oh Emy! Lo sai, devo dirti una cosa e... non vedo l'ora di farlo! È una cosa bellissima, ma... dobbiamo aspettare il momento ideale! Domani, ricorderemo Cronos e... beh, non riesco a immaginare un'occasione migliore! Buonanotte Stellina... ti amo!

Liara è molto spossata. Quando il sorriso trionfale di Karin appare sulla soglia spalancata, riesce a malapena ad alzarsi. Tuttavia, è troppo felice per non ricevere nuove energie e può trascinare facilmente anche Karin, nella stessa elettrizzante euforia.

L: Oh, Karin! Non riesco davvero a crederci! Shepard ha fatto un sogno! Un sogno lunghissimo, pieno di ricordi, di emozioni vissute davvero. Sono riuscita ad unirmi a lei in un'incredibile fusione mentale... emozionante oltre i miei sogni più sfrenati! Potevamo condividere tutto. Era... oh, Dea! Eravamo unite, Karin e... Shepard era proprio qui, in questa stanza, in piedi di fronte a me! Mi ha parlato, ha detto che mi ama, che non sa dove si trova, ma che non le importa perché, io sono qui con lei. Poi... poi mi ha baciato! Oh, sembrava così reale, Karin... così intenso... così...

Piccole gocce di luce ricamano gli occhi di Liara di emozione. Lacrime di dolci aspettative stanno investendo le sue guance. Nascondono le sue parole in gola, mentre le mani di Karin si stringono sulle sue spalle, in uno slancio di conforto.

K: Ehi, coraggio, Tesoro, andrà tutto bene! Questa è una notizia fantastica, Liara! Ho appena ricevuto una lettura delle onde cerebrali di Shepard! Il suo cervello _"si è mosso!"_ Sembra che finalmente stia reagendo alla _"terapia dei ricordi e delle emozioni."_ Devo studiare tutti questi dati con cura, ma credo di poter affermare, che abbiamo avuto un riscontro molto positivo!

Le parole di Karin suonano come la musica più dolce nel cuore di Liara, che rotola tra il petto e l'anima, come in un vortice di gioia. Liara è senza fiato e le sembra di non poter più aspettare.

L: Oh, Dea! Credi che si stia svegliando?

K: Beh, ufficialmente è troppo presto per dirlo, ma senza dubbio, questo è un gran bel segnale, Angelo! Adesso però butta giù questo delizioso _"intruglio rigenerante"_ fino all'ultima goccia e poi a nanna! Ho del lavoro da fare e tu devi riposare.

L: No, Karin, sto bene! Preferisco rimanere con Shepard un altro po'.

Sfortunatamente, la risposta di Karin tuona in tono irremovibile.

K: Ordine del dottore, mia cara. Ci siamo capite?

Liara si alza e abbraccia Karin in uno slancio di amicizia, la voce piena di gratitudine...

L: Si, Dottore! Oh Karin, sono così felice!

Karin restituisce l'abbraccio, con affettuosa dolcezza. Non può nemmeno iniziare a descrivere quale tempesta di emozioni le sta tuonando nel cuore, quale meravigliosa speranza sta facendo vibrare la sua voce...

K: Oh, anch'io, Angelo... anch'io! Non puoi nemmeno immaginare quanto!

… Shepard è sola adesso. La notte raggiunge il suo viso, si dibatte impalpabile, nascosta fra le lenzuola. Le avvolge lentamente le braccia, posandosi leggera fra i suoi capelli biondi, del colore del miele. Altro buio avanza furtivo, si mescola in quegli occhi chiusi, si espande tra le sue labbra, accarezzato da ogni respiro.

Shepard è immobile, fra le lenzuola, gli occhi chiusi, l'espressione tranquilla, come se dormisse.

Dentro di Lei è sempre notte. Il buio nasconde ogni cosa, il tempo le scivola via, scandito dal suono dei terminali: regolare, monotono, sempre uguale. Lo sente accumularsi, instancabile, un secondo sopra all'altro, infinito! Lo ascolta scorrere, ostinata. Non smette mai di farlo, perché ha bisogno di quel suono ritmico, che procede interminabile, per non lasciarsi andare. Per non perdersi dentro al silenzio... per rimanere unita alla sua mente, aggrappata ai suoi ricordi, stretta a _Lei_ e... a quella irrinunciabile promessa! _"Te lo giuro, mai più"!_

La voce di Liara le rimane impigliata ogni notte, dolcemente cosparsa dentro di Lei, in un eco continuo, confortante. _"Ti amo... mi manchi... buonanotte Stellina... torna presto... devo dirti una cosa!"_ Il suo tono, la sua gentilezza, ciò che prova per Lei, così profondo e smisurato, la tengono concentrata. Sempre più assorta, più presente. Ad ogni istante più consapevole di Se.

Sente il suo corpo, sa di averne uno. Sul dorso della mano, le pare di sentire ancora il piacevole peso delle labbra di Liara, il calore del suo respiro, la sua guancia, che preme su di lei. È una sensazione bellissima e non vuole perderla, non vi sa rinunciare! Quando si concentra così tanto, riesce persino a pensare, a scorgere una luce lontana. Dapprima un piccolo puntino luminoso, disperso in un oceano di tenebre, che si fa via via più grande, più intenso, fino a cancellare l'oscurità, permettendole di vedere il viso di Liara, che le sorride!

Lei è bellissima e si sente scoppiare d'Amore! Non può lasciarla andare, non vuole! Allora, immagina di poterle parlare, di dirle di nuovo ciò che prova per Lei, _"Ti amo Baby... ti amo... io... io ritorno... sempre... non temere!"_ Lo sforzo è talmente grande, che la precipita in un sonno profondo.

Non può muoversi, non può parlare con la voce, non ancora, ma... è viva, adesso lo sa, ormai ne è sicura e... vuole soltanto tornare!

Continua...


	37. Love Effect!

Loyalties:

Mass Effect Trilogy è un gioco Bioware. Per qualsiasi riferimento al gioco ufficiale Tutti i diritti sono di proprietà di Bioware. La Fan Fiction "Mass Effect At Dawn Again" è il frutto della mia immaginazione e del mio lavoro, è un libero tributo, appassionato e personale a un grande videogioco. È vietato qualsiasi utilizzo parziale o totale a scopo di lucro e non.

 **Capitolo 36**

 **Love Effect!**

... Un nuovo giorno sorge su di loro. Il mattino accarezza il viso di Shepard. Si posa radioso sulle sue labbra, nel delicato saluto di Liara. Shepard sente la sua mano gentile, appoggiarsi sulla sua spalla, scivolare amorevolmente fra i suoi capelli, con dolcezza. Il tocco delle sue dita è talmente piacevole. La vorrebbe vedere. Intuisce il suo sguardo, indovina il suo sorriso, percepisce distintamente l'intrecciarsi delle proprie dita tra le dita di Liara, che la accarezzano e rimane sopraffatta di emozione. Sente un calore intenso, ogni volta che Liara inizia a parlare e il fremito della sua voce, riscalda immediatamente il suo petto.

L: Il tracciatore che Miranda aveva piazzato su Kai Leng, portava dritto alla Stazione Cronos: la segretissima Base dell'Uomo Misterioso, che nemmeno l'Ombra, in anni di ostinate ricerche, era mai riuscito a scovare! Avevamo l'occasione di sbarazzarci di Cerberus una volta per tutte e nessuna intenzione di sprecarla!

Il Crucibolo era finito. Mancava soltanto il Catalizzatore.

Hackett, era più che pronto a mobilitare le Flotte contro Cerberus, ma... una volta iniziato, non potevamo tornare indietro! Le nostre Navi sarebbero diventate tanti piccoli fari nel buio e i Razziatori non avrebbero impiegato molto tempo a trovarci.

Sapevamo che avrebbero tentato l'impossibile pur di distruggere il Crucibolo! Ecco perché, colpire Cerberus, significava dare inizio alla Fase Finale della guerra! Tuttavia, eravamo pronti ad assumerci il rischio e potevamo sfruttare il fattore sorpresa, per togliere di mezzo Cerberus una volta per tutte! Avevamo quella sensazione sotto la pelle, come se il nostro momento tanto temuto, così aspettato e preparato duramente, fosse arrivato. Lo stavamo aspettando da anni, non potevamo attendere oltre!

S: Sono stati i Razziatori e Cerberus a iniziare, ora saremo noi a finire!

H: Mobiliterò le Flotte!

Tornammo sulla Cittadella, un'ultima volta, per consegnare alcune risorse, che avevamo appena recuperato. Avrei voluto accompagnarti, ma... sembravi svanita nel nulla! Ti cercai all'Apollo, al Mercato, alle Ambasciate e persino ai Moli dei rifugiati, ma nessuno aveva idea di dove fossi finita! Così, dopo aver sistemato un paio di cose, ritornai sulla Normandy, immaginando di trovarti nella tua cabina.

Infatti, eri là, seduta sul divano. La testa bassa, il casco da battaglia tra le mani. Lo fissavi con uno sguardo talmente intenso, che mi trapassava il cuore di tristezza. Avevi l'aria di chi ha bevuto molto, ma... non sembravi affatto ubriaca!

Percepivo il tuo stato d'animo dentro di me e mi faceva stare male. Sapevo perfettamente cosa avevi nel cuore. Cercavo di ignorare la fitta allo stomaco, nascondendoti la mia pena, perché tutto ciò che volevo era esserti di conforto.

Anch'io stavo soffrendo! Per te... per me... per non essere stata in grado di cambiare quel maledetto destino, che ci aspettava con le braccia spalancate e che non potevamo più evitare.

Avevo un disperato bisogno di stare tra le tue braccia, fino all'ultimo secondo a nostra disposizione. Ero turbata dalla terribile sensazione, che stavolta, poteva essere davvero... la nostra ultima volta! Ho dovuto combattere una feroce battaglia con me stessa, per riuscire a dominarmi, per cercare di apparirti serena... coraggiosa!

L: Mi chiedevo dove fossi!... Hai... bevuto, non è vero?

I tuoi occhi si sollevarono un momento, per precipitare nei miei e portarsi via tutto l'ossigeno dal mio respiro.

S: Già!

Pregai che mi fosse rimasta almeno un po' di voce, mentre le parole si ingarbugliavano nella mia gola, per uscire all'improvviso, con la forza di un sospiro soffocato.

L: È... servito?

Dopo un breve istante di silenzio, mi hai restituito lo stesso sospiro, ma senza distogliere lo sguardo dal casco. Le tue mani timidamente aggrappate alla visiera, tono rassegnato.

S: Mm, non direi!

Il primo istinto è stato di trascinarti tra le mie braccia e fonderti nel battito impazzito del mio cuore. Fino a quando i nostri respiri non si fossero consolati l'un l'altro. Invece, mi sforzai di continuare a parlare.

L: Sai, a dire il vero, mi avrebbe fatto piacere tenerti compagnia, Shepard!

Il tuo sguardo luccicava di mistero, mentre ti alzavi e mi lanciavi il casco tra le mani, con una smorfia di approvazione. La tua voce faceva vibrare nel mio profondo corde ancora sconosciute di eccitazione.

S: Oh, sarebbe stato fantastico, Cuoricino, ma... avresti rovinato la sorpresa!

La curiosità prese il sopravvento su di me, mitigando un poco la mia preoccupazione.

L: S-Sorpresa?

Non riuscivo a vedere che cosa avevi preso dal tuo comodino, ma sopra c'erano due bicchieri. Hai percorso a grandi passi la distanza fino al tavolino da caffè. I calici in una mano e una bottiglia inconfondibile per forma, colore e contenuto, nell'altra.

L: Brandy Serrice Ice!

Esplosi in un largo sorriso di apprezzamento.

L: Esattamente quello di cui ho bisogno! Oh, Shepard, hai un vero talento per le sorprese!

Le tue labbra dipingevano sorrisi compiaciuti sul tuo viso, mentre riempivi i bicchieri e mi porgevi un calice invitante, ricolmo di azzurro liquore ghiacciato. La tua voce si stava facendo sempre più affascinante...

S: Mm, lieta di sentirlo, Piccola, ma... non è questa la sorpresa...

Adesso stavo diventando davvero curiosa. Portai il calice alle labbra e lasciai che l'avvolgente aroma floreale pervadesse piacevolmente le mie narici. Mi lasciai catturare dal rassicurante effetto calmante delle essenze di Kort e di Yado. Assaporai un piccolo sorso, senza deglutirlo. Il gelido contatto del liquore rese momentaneamente insensibile la mia bocca. Ma, una volta riscaldato, l'aroma intenso e corposo si sprigionò all'improvviso, eccitando ogni singolo ricettore gustativo. Ben presto, le piacevoli sensazioni si espansero attraverso tutti i miei sensi.

L: Oh, è davvero delizioso! Grazie, Shepard!

Anche tu avevi fatto lo stesso e stavi assaporando la medesima esplosione di inebrianti fragranze.

S: Oh, si... lo è!

Sembravi piuttosto divertita dal mio tono eccitato, che non riusciva a nascondere l'impazienza.

L: Hai intenzione di tenermi sulle spine ancora a lungo, Comandante? Vuoi dirmi finalmente di che sorpresa si tratta?

Senza parlare, posavi il bicchiere sul tavolo, mentre nella tua mano si materializzava una piccola scatolina quadrata, di lucido metallo platinato. La tua voce vibrava lievemente, nascondendo a malapena la tua eccitazione.

S: Sai, sulla Terra abbiamo una tradizione molto antica. Quando qualcuno trova la sua Anima Gemella, condivide questo piccolo simbolo, per esprimere quanto la loro unione sia incredibilmente speciale. Coraggio, aprila!

Credetti di svenire. Le dita tremolanti sul coperchio della scatola, il cuore come un tamburo d'emozione. Il contenuto mi lasciò senza parole. Attorno ad un piccolo cuscino di velluto blu, erano avvolte due collane formate da eleganti maglie di platino. Un delizioso ciondolo a forma di cuore pendeva, legandole insieme, ad una delle estremità. Il cuore, dalle generose dimensioni, era anch'esso di platino. Una irregolare incisione centrale, lo divideva in due parti, ciascuna infilata in una delle due catenine. Una metà dello stesso cuore per ognuna di noi! Ero a malapena in grado di farfugliare un sussurro, tra il mio stupore e l'emozione, mentre la guerra si faceva più lontana.

L: Shepard! È... bellissimo!

La tua mano tremava appena, mentre sistemavi la catenina attorno al mio collo, bloccandone la chiusura. Il suono della tua voce, invece, cullava i miei sensi come una musica soave.

S: Due singole parti, che si fondono e diventano Una. Ci sono i nostri nomi incisi sopra. Naturalmente, c'è il tuo nome nella mia metà. Solo, _"Emy"_ nel tuo ciondolo, spero che ti piacerà!

Non riuscivo a dire altro se non ripetere il tuo nome, mentre alcune lacrime si tuffavano dal trampolino dei miei occhi e seguivano la strada delle guance, splendendo di gioia.

L: Oh, Emy... io...

Ti abbracciai. Ti travolsi con un'impetuosa ondata d'amore. Le mie mani immerse nella morbidezza dei tuoi capelli. I miei occhi abbandonati nel luccicare di emozione dei tuoi. Le mie labbra attirate con urgenza dalla vibrante eccitazione delle tue labbra. Ti baciai, in un rigoglio dell'anima, tra passione, amore, dolcezza e disperato senso di abbandono. Lasciai fluire tutto ciò che sentivo sulle mie labbra, che parlavano con intima dolcezza alle tue, raggiungendo tutto di te, con ogni cosa di me.

L: Ti amo, Shepard!

S: Ti amo anch'io, Liara!

L: Oh, Shepard! Come vorrei che ci fosse ancora una galassia da salvare, quando questa guerra sarà finita! Lo sai, a volte... vorrei soltanto fuggire via! Lontano dai Razziatori, lontano da morte e dolore, solo io e te. Trovare un luogo remoto, dove trascorrere il resto della nostra vita, in pace e... felici!

S: Già... anch'io!

Mi sentivo svenire di emozione. Ogni volta che siamo così vicine, il mio cuore sembra impazzire e non trovo abbastanza aria per respirare. Avevo un irrefrenabile, quasi primordiale desiderio di toccarti, di sentirti sulla mia pelle, mentre cercavo la tua mano. Le nostre dita si intrecciarono e si strinsero forte riparandoci dalla tempesta.

Mi hai dato un'occhiata di sole. Occhi vestiti d'amore. Le tue labbra sulla mia guancia avevano un sapore dolcissimo. La tua voce era profonda, luminosa di speranza.

S: Ecco perché continuerò a combattere e... continuerò a tornare! Tutto ciò mi tiene in vita è proprio qui, in questa stanza. Sto combattendo per te, Liara... per _Noi!_ Anch'io voglio trovare un bel posticino tranquillo, dove trascorrere il resto della mia vita con te, in pace e... felici! Proprio per questo, non vorrei essere in nessun altro posto!

Ti sentivo talmente vicina, così spiritualmente parte di me, che all'improvviso, nient'altro aveva importanza in tutto l'Universo se non... trovarci lì, una accanto all'altra. Ancora insieme, sempre e per sempre, nonostante tutto il maledetto inferno che avremmo dovuto affrontare! Ti afferrai per un braccio, stringendolo forte. Ti attirai verso di me, precipitando in fondo ai tuoi occhi, senza più controllare tutto quell'uragano d'Amore, che provavo per Te.

L: Nemmeno io!

Tu accarezzavi la mia profondità, con l'azzurro sconfinato di quegli occhi bellissimi, che non sanno mentire. Ti avvicinai a me, lentamente, avvolta di emozione. Le tue labbra mi toccarono, posandosi alle mie labbra, che non potevano più aspettare. Il bacio brillava d'amore intorno a noi e sommergeva dolcemente i nostri sensi di ineffabile poesia.

L: Ti amo, Shepard!

S: ti amo anch'io, Liara!

Eravamo in un posto, molto lontano. In pace e felici. Solo noi due, tutto il resto fuori!

L: Stai con me!

Il tuo sorriso si confondeva nel mio, mentre scivolavamo lentamente sul letto e senza parlare, mi attiravi a te, che desideravi ardentemente la stessa cosa. Iniziai a slacciare il primo bottone della tua uniforme, molto lentamente, sfiorandoti le labbra, accarezzandole con le mie, prima di baciarti intimamente, cercandoti in profondità. Mi mescolai a te con trasporto, ritrovandomi immobile in fondo ai tuoi occhi, che mi legavano indissolubilmente alla tua dolcissima sensualità...

L: Ogni bottone, un bacio... va bene?

S: Mm, OK, ci sto! Solo... vorrei avere molti più bottoni!

L: Eh eh già, anch'io!... Non sprechiamoli, allora...

Ti baciai di nuovo e poi ancora e ancora, in percorsi sempre più profondi, accendendomi d'Amore, infiammando il tuo desiderio, fino all'ultimo bottone...

S: Ehi, mi stai facendo impazzire! Dove hai imparato a baciare in quel modo?

L: Oh Emy... lo sai dove... qui, tra le tue braccia! E tu, invece?

S: oh, beh io... a dire il vero...

Mi sorridevi, la faccia misteriosa. Ti prendevi affettuosamente gioco di me, che già bruciavo di gelosia. Allora, mi hai guidato teneramente dentro ai tuoi occhi, sussurrando al mio orecchio. La tua voce come una musica dolcissima...

S: Ah, Liara, non sei stata la mia _prima volta,_ è vero, ma... tu, sei la mia _unica volta!_ Non ho mai baciato nessun altro, in quel modo! Succede solamente, con Te! Perché ti amo, dolce Bambina, come non avevo mai amato prima!

L: Shepard... ti amo anch'io! E adoro quando mi chiami così!

S: Mm, dimostramelo!

Mi alzai, facendo scivolare la mia corazza sul pavimento, lentamente, pezzo dopo pezzo. Ti lasciai immobile a guardarmi, sdraiata sul letto. Sguardi seducenti si attiravano a vicenda, in un gioco di sorrisi complici, mentre mi avvicinavo a te, che ricambiavi ogni brivido con la stessa prodigiosa magia.

Mi avvolsi di un evanescente mantello blu, avvicinandomi lentamente. Respiravo nel tuo profumo, sempre più a fondo, con fervore. Tu mi hai accolto tra le tue braccia, accarezzandomi amorevolmente, mentre la nostra pelle si sfiorava in un contatto elettrizzante. Cercavi la mia bocca, che si faceva ad ogni istante più vicina, accendendosi nella tua, così trepidante per un bacio. Quando le nostre labbra si incontrarono, fu come prendere il volo.

Eravamo avvolte in un caldo, tenero bacio, lungo e struggente. Mi precipitai dentro ai tuoi sensi, che traboccavano nei miei, riversando nelle nostre vene passione, amore, sentimento, gioia, che lentamente lenivano ogni pena, alleviavano qualsiasi paura. Un sospiro alla volta, sentivo svanire tutta quella opprimente disperazione. A poco a poco, la spaventosa incertezza, che stava giocando con il nostro destino si dissolveva.

Ci lasciammo andare, completamente. Chiudemmo gli occhi, abbandonandoci in balia dei nostri cuori. Fummo travolte dalla passione, consapevoli soltanto della prepotente felicità, che invadeva i nostri sensi, mescolandoci insieme, fondendoci dentro a ogni cellula, mischiandoci in ogni fibra, combinandoci in ogni respiro. Ti sentivo così intensamente _Mia,_ come mai prima di allora. Avvertivo di appartenere prepotentemente a te, fin dentro agli abissi più misteriosi della mia Anima. Così interiormente, da riuscire a trattenerti per sempre, dentro di me.

Mi unii a Te. I nostri corpi, le menti, inestricabilmente miscelati. Fusi radicalmente in una sola Anima. Indistinguibile. Unica. Ci gettammo insieme in un interminabile Volo d'Amore, che si concluse dilagando nell'estasi più dirompente della nostra vita! Ondeggiammo a lungo in quel piacere. Inebriate. Sospese senza fiato, aggrappate a quell'irrefrenabile e straordinario sospiro di Eternità.

Quella notte, desiderai ardentemente, con un'intensità, che non avevo mai provato prima, di sentire crescere dentro di me _tua Figlia_ , Shepard... la nostra piccola bambina blu! Il risultato più concreto e incancellabile di tutto quell'Amore! Il nostro radioso futuro di Pace e di Speranza, che prendeva miracolosamente vita, per andare oltre quei terribili giorni, che stavamo per affrontare. Il nostro sogno più speciale, l'unico davvero capace di riportarci a Casa! … Ah!...

Liara sospira. Deve fermarsi per riprendere fiato. É esausta di emozione, la sua voce sta tremando troppo per continuare. Allora, fa scivolare il suo sguardo più dolce sul viso di Shepard. _Lei_ è immobile, tra le lenzuola. Gli occhi chiusi, l'espressione tranquilla, come se dormisse, ma... la sente!

Liara si porta una mano di Shepard alle labbra. Con il dorso si accarezza il viso, lo bacia delicatamente, mentre il cuore di Shepard accelera. Stanno condividendo ogni cosa. Adesso anche _Lei_ sa della bambina, è felice! Liara fa scorrere la mano inanimata della sua compagna, lentamente sopra di se, fino a raggiungere il suo ventre, sempre più gonfio. Percorre teneramente ogni centimetro. Sentono muoversi, dentro di lei e il battito di Shepard aumenta ancora.

L: Oh Emily, quella notte... lo sentivi anche tu, quella notte, non è vero?! Che sciocca! Avrei dovuto saperlo e invece! Non abbiamo avuto nemmeno il tempo di parlarne. Ehi, la senti? Si sta muovendo, la nostra... piccolina blu! Oh, Stella! Ancora non riesco a crederci, tu... io... ah, Dea! Noi due avremo una figlia! Saremo... una famiglia, Shepard... con un mucchio di storie da raccontare!

Devi tornare di corsa, Amore mio, perché ho bisogno di te! Non voglio che nostra figlia nasca senza suo padre, mi hai sentito?... Sai, oramai non manca molto, solo qualche mese! Quindi, forza Tesoro... coraggio Piccola, torna a casa!

… Aethyta salta in piedi dalla sedia, le mani a nascondere le labbra, nell'estremo tentativo di soffocare quel grido di sorpresa, che non riesce a trattenere. Con gli occhi spalancati, non riesce a controllare lo stupore, mentre cerca Karin, che sorride timidamente, allargando le braccia. Aethyta si getta sulla sua compagna come un uragano. La stringe, talmente forte da sollevarla di parecchi centimetri dal pavimento. Guarda Karin con occhi sbalorditi. Il suo stupore si rifiuta di diluire. Anzi, si trasforma in un maremoto, che trascina Karin in profondità nell'immenso oceano blu, che si agita negli occhi di Aethyta. La sua voce come una raffica di brezza rinfrescante.

A: Ah, per le fottute Tette Santissime! Liara è... la bambina aspetta... oh, Karin, è... è dannatamente fantastico, cazzo! Perché diavolo non me lo hai detto?!

Nonostante il selvaggio entusiasmo nella voce di Aethyta, Karin si sente rimpicciolire. Vorrebbe diventare invisibile. Il cuore pompa l'emozione nel suo petto come un'improvvisa cascata. Le manca il respiro e potrebbe giurare di avere un secchio pieno d'acqua al posto delle gambe. La vampata di calore sulle guance si trasforma ben presto in un fuoco indomabile, che infiamma di cremisi il suo disagio. Implora di essere in grado di controllare la voce, mentre precipita negli occhi di Aethyta, come dentro a un pozzo senza il fondo, dove pare un'impresa persino riuscire a respirare. Sembra trascorso un milione di anni, prima che Karin possa parlare di nuovo, con voce bassa, triste.

K: Beh, all'inizio, perché avresti messo in dubbio persino che Shepard fosse il padre! Poi, perché... mi sono innamorata di te, Thyta! Così profondamente, follemente... io... ero solo spaventata a morte! Temevo, che se te lo avessi detto, ti saresti sacrificata subito! Più il tempo passava, più speravo con tutto il cuore, che non sarebbe stato necessario, che... che Shepard, possa svegliarsi da sola, un giorno non troppo lontano! Mi dispiace, Dolcezza, io... sono stata una fottuta egoista, lo ammetto, ma... ero terrorizzata all'idea di perderti, così l'ho fatto, Thyta. Sei la cosa migliore che mi sia capitata e... beh, non volevo succedesse troppo in fretta! Mi dispiace!

Karin abbassa gli occhi, per nascondere la ventata di disagio, che agita il suo sguardo. Si rende conto, in un battito di ciglia, che non era affatto preparata ad affrontare questo momento, ad affrontare il giudizio di Aethyta. La Matriarca rimane immobile, per una manciata di secondi. Faccia sbalordita, la bocca spalancata, ancora incapace di emettere un suono. Karin teme che stia per esplodere in un boato di meritato rimprovero.

Fortunatamente per lei, le labbra severe della sua partner, lentamente incominciano a disegnare un morbido sorriso. Le punte delle sue dita sfiorano il mento di Karin, guidando delicatamente il suo sguardo nel blu di occhi palpitanti. La mano di Aethyta scivola delicata lungo la guancia di Karin. Si nasconde per un istante sotto la morbida seta dei suoi capelli d'argento. Non appena raggiunge il collo, lo accarezza dolcemente, mentre attira teneramente il viso di Karin verso il suo. Le labbra sulle labbra, si fondono in profondità, senza parole. Si scambiano un lungo bacio pieno di mille emozioni. Rimangono a lungo combinate in quell'abbraccio, due cuori in un unico battito. Fino a quando, la morbida voce roca di Aethyta, attraversa di dolcezza il cuore di Karin...

A: Oh, al diavolo! Ti amo, Karin! Non posso certo biasimarti. Capisco come devi esserti sentita, Zuccherino. Al tuo posto immagino che avrei fatto anch'io la stessa dannata cosa!

Tuttavia, la voce della Matriarca assume un tono sempre più interrogativo, mentre occhi curiosi danzano sul disagio di Karin.

A: Eppure, è strano. Ci siamo unite, con _pura lussuria_ , un numero piuttosto significativo di volte. Abbiamo condiviso i nostri ricordi, le emozioni. Abbiamo avuto livelli dannatamente profondi di intimità, eppure... non c'è traccia di questa informazione nella tua testa! Potrei scommettere che ho smesso di essere una dannata novellina da una dannata eternità. Quindi dimmi, Pasticcino, Come diavolo hai fatto a nascondere un dettaglio come questo nientemeno che alla Sacerdotessa di Athame in persona?!

Karin è felice per le piacevoli note di umorismo, che attraversano la voce di Aethyta. Ritrova facilmente un po' di coraggio e l'autocontrollo di cui aveva bisogno, insieme a un sorrisetto obliquo. Ha un tono a metà strada tra compiaciuto e professionale, non appena le parole ricominciano a fluire.

K: Compartimentazione dei ricordi! Sono un medico dell'Alleanza. I miei pazienti sono soldati, che guardano l'inferno dritto negli occhi ogni giorno. A volte le loro ferite sono più gravi nell'anima che nel corpo. Molti di loro hanno visto cadere i loro compagni, gli amici. Colpiti a morte davanti ai loro occhi. Fatti a pezzi dalle bombe, oppure schiacciati da nemici soverchianti, dai quali non hanno potuto proteggerli.

Sai, in alcuni casi, il trauma emotivo può essere molto grave. Per questo, un medico militare deve saper curare le ferite dell'anima, tanto quanto quelle del corpo. Pertanto, le mie capacità professionali, comprendono la compartimentazione guidata dei traumi emotivi. Tuttavia, non vi è alcuna garanzia che funzioni. Molto dipende dal livello del trauma, ma la tempra del soggetto è fondamentale.

Lo sguardo di Karin diventa un po' triste, anche se la sua voce sembra in grado di tenere sotto controllo la maggior parte delle emozioni.

K: Lo sai, ho dovuto usare quella terapia anche su me stessa, una volta. Per superare il trauma di essere stata rapita dai Collettori! Quindi, è stato abbastanza semplice riporre la piacevole informazione, che Liara è incinta, in un angolino nascosto nel mio subconscio, da dove non può sfuggire.

Il brivido lungo la schiena di Aethyta sembra penetrare improvviso sotto la sua pelle, doloroso come una spina di gelida inquietudine. Il suo stomaco invia penosi segnali di empatia, che le attraversano il cuore. L'amore che prova per Karin sembra esplodere in mezzo al petto di Aethyta, causandole un'infinita ondata di tenerezza e protezione, di felicità e compassione. La Matriarca si sente sobbalzare, come nell'onda d'urto di un'enorme esplosione. Al solo pensiero che la donna che ama si è trovata impotente nelle disgustose grinfie di quelle maledette cavallette, l'Asari sente un ardente desiderio di vendetta diffondersi in ogni goccia del suo sangue, e un disperato afflusso di amore che si gonfia nel suo cuore, fino a farlo rovesciare nel petto. Aethyta afferra le mani di Karin, gli occhi spazzati dal vento.

A: Oh, amore mio! Dev'essere stato terribile! ... Avrei voluto essere stata lì, Karin. Merda! Darei un braccio per pisciare su quei maledetti insetti schifosi! Ma, io sono in grado di guarire il tuo dolore, Dolcezza. Posso aiutarti a lasciartelo alle spalle... ora e per sempre! Le mie capacità mentali ti sosterranno per tutto il tempo. Posso aiutarti a superare tutto questo, se me lo permetti, Karin. Non dovrai farlo da sola. Fammi vedere i tuoi ricordi, Zucchero, e... ti prometto che non avrai più bisogno di compartimentalizzare un bel niente, per il resto della tua vita!

Karin si sente gli occhi bagnati, come se un lago prendesse vita nel suo sguardo. Una fitta le attraversa il petto, così intensamente, che deve aggrapparsi ad Aethyta per non cadere. Le parole lottano per trovare la via della voce. Dapprima sussurrate, poi dolcemente accettate.

K: Oh, lo so! E... voglio davvero condividere tutto questo con te, Amore mio, ma... non ora! Non sono ancora pronta. Ho bisogno di stare sul pezzo, concentrata. Ho bisogno del pieno controllo di me stessa... devo essere al top delle mie capacità professionali, per dare il massimo aiuto a Shepard! Io... non posso assolutamente liberare la bestia adesso!

Ogni cosa sta raccontando ad Aethyta quanto Karin sia effettivamente innamorata di lei. È assolutamente in grado di giustificare la scelta di Karin riguardo a Liara. È sicura che Karin è sincera. Non può essere arrabbiata con lei, anche se deve ammettere che è un po' sorpresa di non essere l'unica capace di compartimentare i suoi ricordi. La sua voce ruvida, sa essere molto dolce, affettuosa.

A: OK, Zucchero, va bene. Non ti preoccupare, lo faremo solo quando sarai pronta. Sebbene, mi domando perché sto sperando ardentemente, che il tuo affascinante subconscio non sia pieno di nascondigli arrapanti come questo!

Karin afferra le mani di Aethyta, con slancio veemente. La sua voce è sincera, colma dei sentimenti profondi che prova per lei.

K: Nessun nascondiglio, Amore mio! Tutto ciò che sono, tutto ciò che sento appartiene a te. Non c'è nient'altro di me che non abbiamo già condiviso. Ti giuro, che non è stato facile doverti mentire, Thyta!

Lo sguardo della Asari si rabbuia un poco. E' raggiante per Liara ma, dilaniata per Karin e... per se stessa! Sente l'amore, sgorgare incontenibile da ogni piega dell'anima, mentre il cuore martella all'impazzata contro il petto, come se non potesse resistere a tutto quel martirio... a tutto quell'amore. E se fosse costretta a farlo? E se Shepard non si svegliasse? E se davvero non esistesse altro modo? Aethyta non si è mai sentita così disperata al pensiero.

Afferra le spalle di Karin e le stringe forte, cercando di scacciare tutte quelle lacrime, che si dibattono insistenti, alla porta degli occhi. Raduna caparbiamente ogni briciola di coraggio dispersa dentro di Lei, mentre cerca le parole per dire a Karin, che tutto ciò che vuole è restare!

A: Karin... ti amo! Come non credevo di essere ancora capace. Fanculo! Beh, al diavolo è inutile girarci intorno... ho una paura fottuta, che ogni giorno diventa sempre più fottuta! Non oso pensare, che forse non avremo altra scelta. Che potrebbe arrivare il dannato giorno, in cui me ne dovrò andare! Qualunque cosa accada, voglio che tu sappia, che... non c'è niente in tutta la fottuta galassia che voglio di più di... passare il resto della mia vita insieme a te!

Karin si sente scivolare nell'oscurità. Si aggrappa disperatamente ad Aethyta, gettandosi tra le sue braccia. Cerca di ignorare tutta la negatività e si abbandona all'amore che pulsa dentro di lei. Lotta contro milioni di lacrime, mentre il cuore le scoppia nel petto e la sua mente grida di dolore... _ti prego... ti prego... se ci sei... non farlo accadere_ _ _!__ Tuttavia, la sua voce è lontana dal rivelare ciò che sta facendo a pezzi il suo cuore. Tutto ciò che vuole è rassicurare Aethyta e poter credere alle sue stesse parole!

K: No! Non succederà! Non è finita. Shepard può davvero tornare! Il suo cervello ha lanciato inconfondibili segnali di ripresa, Thyta! Sono certa, che è solo questione di un altro po' di tempo. Ecco, forse, la battaglia finale! Il rapido precipitare degli eventi, la triste separazione da Liara. È stato talmente doloroso, per Shepard, traumatico, che... beh, potrebbe anche bastare!

Shepard è OK, stabilizzata, e... la sua salute è decisamente la nostra priorità! Qualche altra settimana non creerà alcun danno. Sono il suo medico, ma... soprattutto, sono sua amica. Lo sai, l'unica cosa del rapimento che ho di prezioso è... Shepard! Quando finalmente ho aperto gli occhi, è stata la prima cosa che ho visto! Non potrò mai dimenticare il suono allarmato della sua voce che chiamava il mio nome. Il calore del suo tocco rassicurante. La sensazione di sollievo che ho ricevuto dal suo sorriso. La profondità dell'amore nel raggio di luce, che illuminava il suo sguardo.

Le devo la vita! Se non fosse per lei, non sarei qui! ... Nessuno di noi sarebbe qui! La amo come una figlia, Thyta! Giuro che non potrei mai farle del male! Ecco perché ti dico che possiamo aspettare. Comunque, se dovesse esserci anche il più piccolo peggioramento... se dovessi anche solo sospettare, che il prolungarsi della sua attuale condizione possa mettere a rischio la sua salute... non avremo altra scelta, Amore mio. Allora... ma _solo allora_... lo farai!

Il cuore di Aethyta è ubriaco d'amore. Stringe Karin e la trascina con impeto nell'onda dell'abbraccio più struggente che ha. Si cercano febbrilmente l'un l'altra. Si fondono nella dolcezza dell'incontro disperato delle labbra, inondate di tenerezza, passione, conforto. Ancora e poi ancora, disperatamente, ardentemente. I sensi precipitano nell'enfasi dell'emozione, sopraffatti d'amore. Incapaci di fermare, quell'intenso piacere. Infine, ritrovano la pace. Insieme. Lentamente. Completamente fuse dentro a quel bacio! Aethyta è la prima a parlare, l'emozione ancora viva nella voce.

A: Ehi... stai bene?

Karin sussurra il suo assenso, come un sospiro. Ancora in preda all'emozione.

K: Sì... OK!

La voce di Aethyta si sta facendo più stabile, rafforzata. È in grado di gestire un po' meglio le sue emozioni adesso.

A: OK, bambola... idea fantastica! Non preoccuparti, andrà tutto bene! È solo se non avremo altra scelta, ma... noi abbiamo un sacco di scelte dannatamente buone, non è vero? In secondo luogo, decideremo insieme!

K: Sicuro! Insieme, Amore mio. Ah, certo che andrà bene!

A: Bene! Ok, allora è deciso!... Adesso, cerchiamo di darci una calmata! Liara sta ricominciando a ricordare. Vieni qui, Zuccherino, sediamoci e... dammi la mano. Tette! La mia bambina sarà madre... una madre felice! Sono fuori di me dalla gioia! Nonna Thyta... ehi, come suona?

Karin bacia le nocche di Aethyta una per una, con delicata precisione. Le sue labbra si allargano, mentre il suo sorriso inizia a brillare.

K: Oh, suona bene, Cioccolatino... dannatamente bene!

… Liara e Shepard sono avvolte da diversi minuti in un intenso alone blu. I loro battiti sono molto accelerati. La fusione è davvero profonda tra loro, emozionante. Le riporta indietro ai ricordi di Liara, proprio nel giorno in cui svenne sulla spalla di Shepard. Abbandonata tra i suoi capelli, le labbra a sfiorarle il respiro, nell'accogliente tepore del suo cuscino.

Condividono l'enorme frastuono di un milione di sensazioni. L'irresistibile turbinio dei sentimenti contrastanti, che si affollavano nel cuore di Liara, quando scoprì che custodiva un miracolo d'Amore dentro di se. La loro piccolina blu era reale. Il suo cuoricino aveva incominciato a pulsare di vita. La gioia era travolgente. L'euforia straripava, spegnendo in gola qualsiasi parola. Ma la disperazione era altrettanto soffocante, a causa dell'insopportabile mancanza. Il cuore consumato dal desiderio furioso di _Lei._

La fusione ha raggiunto un livello molto profondo. Shepard e Liara sono mescolate in un singolo essere, che le raccoglie entrambe. Tutto ciò che provano è gioia. Una incontenibile felicità, che cresce a dismisura, fino a scoppiare, inarrestabile, precipitandole entrambe in paradiso!

Shepard e Liara, adesso sono più forti. Per questo, possono continuare a ricordare! La voce di Liara ricomincia a fluttuare attraverso le emozioni, i ricordi.

L: Ah, Dea! Siamo rimaste a lungo incatenate a quelle emozioni. Te lo ricordi, Shepard? Completamente in preda dei nostri sensi impazziti. Incendiate. Indivisibili. Perdutamente inebriate d'amore. Ci ritrovammo infine, ancora legate, a rispecchiarci, con gli occhi riflessi negli occhi. Ad accarezzarci di sorrisi, infilati in fondo ad altri sorrisi. A scivolare lentamente nell'ultimo bacio, intimo e dolcissimo, dentro al quale trovare le parole. Io parlai per prima.

L: Oh, Shepard... Emy... oh, Emy! Non posso descriverti cosa provo per te! Non importa quanto ci provo... non ne sarò mai capace, perché semplici parole non bastano a spiegare il mio cuore!

Tu mi nuotavi in fondo agli occhi, stringendomi contro il tuo seno. Le punte delle tue dita mi accarezzavano il viso con grande intensità. Mi sorridevi in quel tuo modo così tenero e affettuoso, mentre sussurravi dolcemente...

S: Ehi, la mia Bambina! Lo so, Tesoro... le parole non bastano nemmeno a me, ma... siamo fortunate perché, esiste una brevissima frase, meravigliosa, creata apposta, per racchiudere dentro di se, tutte le parole mai inventate, i pensieri mai rivelati, le emozioni mai descritte. La possiamo usare quando nient'altro sembra bastare a esprimere ciò che pulsa nel nostro cuore...

L: Mm, quale frase?

S: Ti amo, Liara!

L: Oh Emy, anch'io ti amo, Stellina! Ah, ti amo così tanto! Stringimi, Amore mio, tienimi tra le tue braccia... voglio solo restare qui, per sempre tra le tue braccia!

Il bacio mi fece incontrare di nuovo le tue labbra. Un contatto assai lieve, delicato, eppure così intenso, da avvolgermi completamente nel tuo conforto. Mi infondevi tutta la forza di cui sei capace, mentre ti tenevi aggrappata alla mia consolazione. Non eri sola. Nessuna di noi due lo era più da molto tempo e questo ci riempiva di forza e coraggio... di speranza. Sentivamo di poter affrontare qualunque cosa, Insieme... fianco a fianco. Tu e io, nel solito modo!

S: Grazie, Liara! Quando sei al mio fianco, non c'è nulla, che non posso sopportare!

L: Piacere mio, Shepard! Non c'è nulla, che possa impedirmi di restare al tuo fianco!

Continua...


End file.
